Misconceptions
by Heart's Cadence
Summary: [COMPLETE] DG. Malfoy is acting suspiciously, and the Trio immediately assumes the worst. However, when Blaise Zabini offers Ginny a different perspective, she begins to wonder if maybe all of their beliefs concerning Draco are just...misconceptions.
1. Partners

A/N – Does not follow HBP.

Disclaimer – This will cover _every chapter_ from here on out: I'm not making any money off of any of this. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, settings, etc. etc. The plot's mine though : )

* * *

Chapter 1: Partners

"Fine, _don't_ believe me. I'm just saying, it looked suspicious," Harry muttered, crossing his arms and sliding down in his seat.

Ginny rolled her eyes and did the same. She, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all crammed into one of the rear compartments on the Hogwarts Express, as per usual.

"Harry, come on," Hermione urged quietly, ever the diplomat, "I don't think Ginny meant that you were lying or anything. Right, Gin?"

Ginny rolled her eyes again, but nodded her head in agreement. After a moment's contemplation, she added, "But you've gotta admit, Harry - you're always looking for _something_ to be up with either Malfoy or Snape. Maybe it was just a coincidence."

"Maybe. But what are the chances? I mean, Malfoy argues with his dad, something I don't think anyone has ever seen him do, and then starts rubbing his left forearm when he walks away? Seriously Ginny, that's kind of fishy. I think he got the Mark over the summer."

"Of course you do, Harry," Ginny sighed as she laid her forehead against the window.

"Why're you so bent on defending Malfoy anyway?" Ron asked around a mouthful of chocolate frogs. Hermione gave him a slightly disgusted look that he conveniently chose to ignore.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders once without removing her face from the window. "I just don't want Harry getting all super-Gryffindor on us and investigating or something. He could be wrong, and I think it'd be rather stupid of him to start something with Malfoy."

"_He_ is still sitting right here," Harry snapped, scowling.

Ginny smiled apologetically and patted him on the knee in recognition. He glanced at her but didn't respond.

"Oh!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed, "Harry what time is it?"

He glanced down at his watch. "Just before noon, why?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed again, looking slightly panicked. "I was supposed to meet the Head Boy today for lunch in the Head Compartment! I almost forgot, oh goodness what a first impression, our first meeting and…" by now she had moved out of the compartment, still chattering away, and they could no longer hear her.

Ron snorted in amusement and Ginny laughed outright. Even Harry couldn't hold back his smile at his long time friend's antics.

"Who d'you think it'll be?" Ron asked conversationally, eyeing a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean skeptically.

"Who who'll be?" Harry asked, apparently forgetting he was supposed to be upset.

"Head Boy."

"Well, I thought it was going to be Harry," Ginny said, nodding in his direction, "so I really don't know."

"Thanks for rubbing that in, Gin," Harry joked.

"Oh please, you wouldn't want the job anyway," she scoffed.

He frowned for a moment before shrugging and bobbing his head once in agreement. "Still…" he said almost wistfully.

She laughed and nudged his leg with her shoe before stretching out on the seat and yawning. "Is it just me, or does everyone feel like someone slipped a sleeping potion into their drink this morning?"

Harry chuckled. "Well maybe if you hadn't stayed up until three in the morning…"

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault _Ron_ stole my assignment sheet and I didn't know I had another essay due until Hermione reminded me at ten o'clock at night," Ginny said indignantly, pouting slightly.

"I didn't _steal_ it," Ron protested, grimacing at the taste of the bean he had decided on trying, "it got slipped in with my books in Diagon Alley, and you know it."

She scoffed and rolled to her stomach, but didn't argue the point. He _was_ telling the truth, but _she_ wasn't about to admit that.

She must have dozed off because seemingly only minutes later, Hermione was pushing her up so that she could reclaim her seat. Ginny opened her eyes blearily and blinked several times before she realized where she was.

"Oh, sorry 'Mione," Ginny said, scooting over to give the girl more room.

Hermione flashed her an "it's okay" smile, and then her face turned dark. "You won't believe it," she announced.

"Believe what?" Ron asked with concern.

Hermione scowled as she bit out, "The Head Boy? Yeah, it's Malfoy."

"It's _who_?" Harry nearly shouted, sliding to the edge of his seat. "They let _Malfoy_, a _Death Eater_, be Head Boy!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh for Merlin's sake Harry, quite calling him a Death Eater. You don't know that."

Just then a very familiar, very cold voice drifted in from the doorway. Ginny couldn't help but shiver. "Better listen to your girlfriend, Potter. It's not nice to throw around such _dangerous_ accusations."

They all looked up to see the infamous Draco Malfoy. He was striking his classic pose, leaning against the doorframe with arms crossed over his chest. His body was thin as always, though more muscular now, and taller. He still had his fair complexion, platinum blond hair, and pale silvery eyes, but the look suited him. His features were, as usual, schooled into a look of bored indifference crossed with an amused smirk.

Harry flushed and sat back. "She's not my girlfriend," he muttered, choosing to ignore the other half of his comment.

Draco smirked. "Right. Shame, really. With how much she worships you, I'm sure she'd be an easy lay. You could finally lose that virginity you've been clinging to."

"YOU BLODDY GIT!" Ron was up and bellowing, face rapidly turning to match his hair. Ginny rolled her eyes and yanked him back down.

"Ron, control yourself," she ordered him in a tone to rival her mother. "And Malfoy," she addressed the tall blonde in the doorway, "I don't feel that way about Harry anymore, as I'm sure you well know, and I would _not_ be an 'easy lay' even if I did. Now, can we help you with something, or were you just trying to blind us with that complexion of yours?"

His eyebrows rose and he regarded her for a moment. His eyes met her milk chocolate ones and she struggled not to break the contact. He was testing her, and they both knew it. Finally, though, the intensity of his demanding gaze was too much and she glanced away. He smirked and turned to Hermione.

"Granger, you left this," he drawled, tossing a piece of folded up parchment into her lap. Turning to the rest of the assembled group, he gave a low bow and said, "Have a miserable day." He turned on his heel and strode out of the compartment.

"Yeah, Ginny, you were right. I shouldn't jump to conclusions where Malfoy is concerned," Harry said in mock-sincerity.

"Hermione, what's that?" Ginny asked, ignoring Harry's remark and pointing at the parchment Draco had just delivered.

"Oh, just my schedule for when to do rounds and other duties. I must have forgotten it. Oh Merlin…Malfoy."

Ginny gazed at her sympathetically, patting her arm. Suddenly Hermione's eyes grew wide and she cried, "Oh my God, I'm going to be _living_ with him! What did I do to deserve this?"

The remainder of the trip was spent consoling Hermione. By the time they all sat down in the Great Hall, she was at least marginally more cheerful. The sorting ceremony began and Ginny leaned one elbow on the table, absently twirling a lock of fiery red hair around her finger.

"Ms. Weasley, a word," a voice murmured from behind her.

She let out a little yelp and jumped, but quickly composed herself and turned to see her Head of House, Professor McGonagall. She nodded quickly and got up to follow the aging woman from the Hall, grateful that the ceremony was distracting most of the students from their exit. She could only imagine the gossip _that_ would ignite.

Once outside, McGonagall took her down several corridors that Ginny recognized as leading to the woman's office. Her brows furrowed in confusion, wondering what she could possibly want, but she bit back the urge to ask. She would find out soon enough, and patience was a virtue after all.

They arrived at their destination and the professor indicated Ginny take a seat, following suit behind her desk.

"I'm sorry to have pulled you away, Ms. Weasley, but there was something I wished to discuss with you before schedules were distributed tomorrow."

Ginny simply nodded and waited.

"I'm sure you are aware that you have received excellent marks in your Potions class, and that the subject holds very little challenge for you," McGonagall continued, locking Ginny's eyes with hers.

"…Yes," Ginny said hesitantly, realizing McGonagall was waiting for some sort of affirmation. What was she getting at?

"Ms. Weasley, I'd like to offer you the option of skipping ahead to a Seventh Year course in Potions," the old woman announced bluntly.

Ginny blinked. "What?"

"It's only logical, dear. With such excellent marks, taking the Sixth Year class would simply be a waste of your time. I've already spoken with Professor Snape and he agrees. It's your decision, of course."

"But…why are you offering this to me? Why not…like…Hermione or something?"

McGonagall smiled sadly. "We did offer this to Ms. Granger, in all subjects. She flatly refused. She wished to stay with her friends."

Ginny was a little shocked, but tried not to show it. Why hadn't Hermione said anything about the offer? _Must've thought we'd think she was bragging…_Ginny mused silently.

"Well?" she heard McGonagall inquire.

"Huh?"

"Potions, Ms. Weasley. Are you interested in this opportunity or aren't you?"

"Oh, right." Was she interested? She definitely _was_ bored with her current class…well she had been last year anyway. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth, mulling over the idea of being a year ahead. She decided she rather liked the sound of it. "Yes, yes I think I am interested."

McGonagall nodded, offering her an encouraging smile and said, "I'm sure you won't regret it. You can return to the festivities now, if you'd like."

Ginny nodded and exited the office, starting to head towards the Great Hall, but halting her progress half way. The ceremony was bound to be over by now, and all eyes would be on her. She shivered at the thought, and quickly redirected herself to the kitchens. She'd just grab a quick snack there instead.

Giving the pear a quick tickle, she stepped inside and smiled broadly at the site of Dobby running up to her and asking news of Harry. She laughed and told him that he was doing wonderfully, and asked politely for a sandwich. He nodded vigorously, big ears flopping, and skipped off. Still smiling to herself, Ginny turned to sit at one of the tables and froze.

"Malfoy," she greeted stiffly.

"Weaselette," he answered, his handsome face twisting into a slight grimace, "what on earth are you doing in the same room with me? It's rather disconcerting."

She shrugged, choosing to ignore his rudeness and sat down across from him. "Getting food, what do you think?"

"No! I never would have guessed," he spat sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Is it like some unwritten rule with you that you just _have_ to be a complete and utter arse _all the time_?"

"I was born this way," he said airily, waving his hand dismissively.

"How very sad," she muttered as Dobby rushed up with her sandwich. She smiled and offered him a gracious thank you before taking a large bite.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, eyes narrowed slightly.

She rolled her eyes and waved the sandwich in front of his face. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out, Malfoy."

"Okay, allow me to rephrase this for your simple mind: What are you still doing here instead of leaving?"

"I'm eating. I'm not gonna wander through the halls munching on a sandwich," she explained with a sigh.

He blinked at her a few times before saying, "What the hell happened to you, Weaselette?"

She gave him an odd look. "Come again?"

"You used to be shy and terrified of your own shadow. It made for quite an amusing time. Now you're…ruined," he said, actually sounding very disappointed.

She laughed. "So sorry to ruin your fun, Malfoy." When he didn't reply she shrugged. "I dunno, so I changed. Does it bother you?"

"Yes," he stated. "Now get out."

"You don't own the place, you know," she informed him in much the same tone she used with toddlers.

"No, but I am Head Boy, and I don't believe you are supposed to be down here, now are you Weaselette?" he asked, smirk firmly in place.

"Oh, that's just low Malfoy. You saw McGonagall pull me out, didn't you? Like I was going to go back in there and be the topic of discussion the first evening back."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry; you've confused me with someone who cares. Now get," he ordered, jabbing towards the exit with his thumb.

"What are _you_ doing down here? You're not eating," she said, curiosity suddenly dawning on her.

His face suddenly seemed to close itself off and become almost mask-like in appearance. It made her more than a little uncomfortable. It just wasn't natural to be able to shut off emotions like that.

"That is none of your business, and if you are not out of this room in five seconds, you'll find your first week back filled with detentions. Clear?"

"But Malf-"

"One," he cut her off, holding up a finger. When she didn't move he raised another one saying, "Two."

"Fine!" she exclaimed, jumping off the stool and marching over to the portrait. "Bloody arrogant prick," she grumbled to herself as she slammed it shut behind her. What in the world he was doing in the kitchens that he had gotten so defensive? Her thoughts wandered briefly to Harry's earlier accusations, but pushed the idea away. Who wanted to get tangled up in a mess like that? Certainly not her.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny dragged herself into the Great Hall and plopped down across from Harry, promptly letting her head fall to the table.

"Morning Gin," he greeted cheerily.

She muttered something about bloody morning people needing to go to hell, but he ignored her and bit happily into a muffin. Hermione and Ron joined them just as schedules began appearing.

Ron groaned loudly after glancing at it. "Double potions first thing? With the Slytherins? Who drew this thing up, Satan?"

Harry snorted and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, me too," Ginny scowled, glaring at her own piece of parchment.

Harry gave her an odd look. "How is that possible? There must be a mix-up."

She eyed him quizzically before realizing she had forgotten to tell them about her talk with McGonagall. She related it quickly, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. She was already nervous without the added attention.

"You get to move up? But…even Hermione didn't move up!" Ron said, disbelief evident in his voice.

"You wanna take that one, 'Mione?" Ginny yawned, laying her head back on the table.

Hermione glanced at her. "She told you?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Told you what?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Hermione frowned a little before saying quickly, "In second year Professor McGonagall offered to let me skip a few years. I declined."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

She shrugged. "I figured I'd finally made some friends, no sense in losing them over academics. I didn't feel there was a need to rush things." She glanced sideways towards Ginny. "No offense."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, none taken," she mumbled, eyes only half open.

Ron rolled his eyes and stood up, yanking her with him. "Come along, sister dearest. We'd better get going before you pass out and miss all the dungeon fun."

She snorted but allowed herself to be pulled along, trailed by Hermione and Harry. Several minutes later found the four of them outside the Potion's classroom door.

"Alright," Harry said, squaring his shoulders comically and adopting a look of mock-determination, "here we go."

Ginny took an exaggerated breath and nodded, squaring her shoulders as Harry had done. Ron laughed and Hermione just sighed, pushing past them and into the room. Ron followed and took a seat by her while Harry and Ginny sat behind them. A few other students began to trickle in slowly, then more rapidly until Professor Severus Snape himself swept into the room and slammed the door behind him. He strode to the front, robes billowing in their usual melodramatic fashion, and raked his eyes over the students. His gaze settled on Ginny.

"Ah, Ms. Weasley, so you decided to join your little friends, did you?"

She nodded stiffly. "Yes, Sir."

"I'm going to clear this up right now," Snape addressed the room sternly, "because I know that if I don't you'll be so worried about it you won't concentrate; some of you need all the concentration you can get." He glared briefly at Neville before continuing. "Ms. Weasley has been moved up to the Seventh level Potions class as a result of her ease in Fifth level last year. She is to be treated as an equal; in other words, no babying. Am I clear?"

A quiet "yes" rippled through the room as it passed from mouth to mouth, and Snape nodded in satisfaction.

"Now, this year," he began, walking behind his desk, "you will be brewing potions a great deal more difficult than anything you've dealt with in the past. I've no doubt if left to your own designs, more than half of you would fail. In an effort to avoid this disaster, you will be paired with another member of the class for the duration of the year. The theory is, obviously, two heads are better than one."

The man paused, Ginny supposed for effect, as he gauged their reactions. She really didn't mind. She preferred working independently, but she had no trouble with partners either.

"Alright, let's get this out of the way, shall we?" Snape said. His eyes slipped across the students once more before he started calling out pairs. "Granger – Longbottom, Potter – Brown, Malfoy – Parkinson…" his list went on and on and Ginny amused herself by watching the looks on people's faces when they discovered their partners.

"Well, Ms. Weasley," Snape said after a moment of silence, "there is an uneven number of students, so it seems there is no one left to serve as a par-"

Snape's words were cut short when the door was flung open and a Slytherin that would fall under the "tall, dark, and handsome" category came striding in. He had the same aristocratic, "I-own-all-of-you" look that Malfoy had so mastered, but unlike Malfoy, his hair was jet black and his skin more of a bronze shade.

"Sorry, Professor," he apologized almost casually, "Peeves was…well, being Peeves."

Snape smirked. "Actually, Mr. Zabini, your presence is most welcome. Weasley here needs a partner," he said, indicating the small red-head.

Ginny looked the boy over again, attempting to place him. Zabini? As in Blaise Zabini? She'd heard the name before. He was Malfoy's right hand man, if memory served her right. She noticed the look of almost-panic on his face and the way his nose was wrinkled up and felt a little panic herself. If he was anything like his friend, which she had no reason to believe otherwise, this was going to be a _very_ difficult year.

"Weasley?" Zabini asked. "You mean the she-Weasel?" Draco snickered and Blaise glanced at him, offering him a small grin in greeting, before turning his attention back to Snape. "I thought she was a Sixth year."

"If you had been on time, you would have heard my explanation. She skipped a year in this class. Now, please take a seat by Ms. Weasley."

Blaise wrinkled his nose again and dragged his eyes over her. She felt a slight blush bloom under his intense examination, and he raised an eyebrow in response before sliding gracefully into the seat next to her.

"Now, today we will start with one of the more simple potions for curing confusion," Snape drawled in a bored tone. He tapped the blackboard with his wand and it was instantly covered in his familiar scrawl. "Copy the notes and begin."

Ginny pulled out her parchment and quill without looking at the boy next to her, but couldn't help but notice he wasn't returning the favor. She managed to ignore it for an admirable five minutes before she broke.

"What?" she hissed, dropping her quill and turning to face him. "Can I help you or are you just so enthralled by me you can't manage to write?"

He raised his eyebrow again. "Well, well. Look who decided to grow a backbone."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What is it with you people?" she snapped.

"Um…it's just me sitting here Weaselette," he told her as if explaining a very difficult concept to a very slow person.

"As in you and Malfoy," she clarified. Seeing he still looked confused she elaborated. "Malfoy said I changed too."

Blaise smiled. "I'm sure he was pleased."

She laughed despite herself. "Oh yeah Zabini, he was _thrilled_."

"Well," he said, leaning back in his chair, "I for one am not quite so disappointed. It'd be a terrible bore if you were about ready to bolt every time I looked at you."

She was more than a little surprised, and was trying desperately to figure out if he had just complimented her or not when she felt his gaze on her again.

"_What_ are you staring at!" she exclaimed, voice rising a little in frustration.

He grinned. "A backbone's not the only thing you've grown, Weasley," he commented with a smirk, his midnight blue eyes roaming freely over her very much grown-up figure. "Maybe this little pairing won't be so horrible after all."

She blushed furiously and mumbled a tense, "Shut up, Zabini."

He laughed. "Don't be so uptight Weasley. I'm not going to actually _touch_ you." His features screwed up into a grimace. "That would be rather disturbing. I mean, it doesn't matter what you look like…you're still a Weasley."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, but relaxed despite herself. She thought she detected an amused glint to his eyes, but shrugged it off. "So are you going to take down those notes or not?" she demanded, changing the subject. "We need to have this potion finished, and I don't intend to prove any of you Slytherins right by doing a shoddy job of it."

"I never take notes."

She glanced at him sharply. "What? I got settled with a slacker? Oh, that's just _wonderful_. Just makes this so much easier on me, you know," she groaned, running her hands through her hair.

"I'm _not_ a slacker," he retorted.

"Then how do you expect to know this stuff?"

He grinned and tapped his temple. "All up here, Weasley."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" she practically snarled. _Okay, now he's getting annoying._

He just kept grinning and slouched down into his seat, twiddling his thumbs and whistling some tune under his breath. She glared at him for another minute, but when he failed to respond, she shrugged it off and went back to the notes. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he caught Draco's attention and gave him a mock salute accompanied by a grin. Draco just rolled his eyes and turned back to Parkinson.

"You two are so different," she observed aloud.

"What's that, my little Weaselette?"

"You and Malfoy. I mean, you're kind of…well…you smile. Malfoy is…well…Malfoy. Need I say more?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Ahh, too few people see past that little façade Draco is so good at conjuring up. He's really very different than you'd think. Loads of fun if you're willing to look past the 'ice-dragon' treatment he has a habit of using."

She raised her eyebrows. "Malfoy? Fun? Huh. Never thought I'd hear those words in the same sentence."

"What about _your_ friends, she-Weasel? You've got Potter who's too busy getting drooled on to notice you, Granger who's either buried in a book or reprimanding someone, and your brother who's…well…your brother. Need I say more?" he asked, mimicking her earlier comment.

She flushed. "They're not as wrapped up in themselves as they seem, you know. You just have to get to know them better."

Blaise nodded in satisfaction. "Awfully similar to what I just said about Malfoy, no?"

She glared at him. "It's not the same. Malfoy is an ass."

"And you're an annoying little pain in the neck. Your point?"

She flushed again and turned sharply away from him, copying down her notes at a furious rate. She heard him chuckle behind her, which only served to increase her already considerable anger. She finished the notes and, taking in a breath and releasing it slowly, turned back to Blaise.

"Alright Zabini, let's get this potion brewed."

He yawned. "Don't use that tone. Makes you sound too Granger-ish. What're you so angry about anyway?"

"Oh gee, I don't know, you only insulted my friends, not to mention _me_," she snapped.

"If I recall, it was you who insulted _my_ friend first."

"But not you," she pointed out.

"Well of course you didn't insult me. I'm perfect. There are no faults to point out, where as you have too many to mention in one year."

"Wow," she said, gazing at him in mock-admiration.

"What?"

"I thought that Malfoy was the most arrogant prick alive, but it would seem you've proved me wrong!"

"Listen Love, I'd like nothing more than to sit here trading insults, but we've got a potion to brew, do we not?" Blaise drawled, standing up and gathering ingredients.

She gave an almost inaudible little scream of frustration and followed suit, following the notes she had just copied exactly. After a long silence, she glanced over to see his half of the ingredients were nearly finished being prepared, while she was only about half way through.

"How are you doing that so fast?" she asked.

He smiled, not looking up from the roots he was slicing. "I don't have to follow notes. I told you, 's all up here." He pointed to his temple again. She rolled her eyes, but was intrigued despite herself. She bit back the urge to question him further about it though; that would just feed his already bulging ego.

The two finished the potion in relative silence, speaking only when it was necessary or to make corrections in the other's work. The finished product was a good one, and Ginny was feeling very satisfied with the effort. Blaise bottled it and turned it in to Snape while Ginny watched. She was actually quite happy with the team they made. Work had gone smoothly enough, and he wasn't _that_ terrible.

"Well," the boy in question said as he returned, "thank goodness that's over. Brewing a successful potion single-handedly is stressful work, you know."

"What do you mean, single-handedly? I think I was doing just as much as you, Zabini."

He grinned at her. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Weaselette." Then he scooped up his books and walked out of the room.

_Then again_, she thought darkly, eyes narrowed at the door he had disappeared through, _maybe he _is _that terrible_.


	2. A Chance Encounter

Chapter 2: A Chance Encounter

Ginny grinned as she walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, twirled around in a circle, and collapsed in front of the fire.

"Happy, Gin?" Harry chuckled from the sofa.

She stretched out on her back and tilted her head back to see him. "Thrilled. Friday _finally_. What ever happened to those beautiful days when the beginning of the year meant it was _easier_?"

He laughed. "Probably the same thing that happened to the _end_ of the year being easier. Now all that's spoiled with exams."

She growled and rolled onto her stomach. "Growing up sucks."

A slightly awkward silence stretched between the two friends before Harry asked, "So…how goes things with Zabini?"

She rolled onto her knees and narrowed her eyes. "Terrible. I mean he gets you to think he's not so bad, you know. He smiles and jokes around and stuff and he's just so…un-Slytherin. Then just, _just_, when I'm beginning to think 'Hey, I could handle this' he goes and insults me or my friends or something and totally destroys it. And he's so _arrogant_. I mean, I know it's common belief that Malfoy is the most stuck-up guy around, but Zabini gives him an excellent run for his money. It's just so…so…" here she let out a frustrated scream and collapsed onto the couch next to Harry.

"Sorry I asked," he said, his eyes a bit wider than usual.

She smiled apologetically before resuming her scowling. Just then another frustrated scream was heard as a very red-faced Hermione stormed into the room and threw herself onto the couch.

"INSUFFERABLE FERRET!" she yelled. Her fists were clenched tightly against her legs.

"Oh no…you too?" Ginny asked, understanding her pain.

"Too?"

"Yeah. Zabini. It's no big deal, what happened with Malfoy?"

Hermione gave her a sympathetic look before saying in a tight voice, "The damned _boy_ refuses to just leave me alone! I swear, whoever decided that the Head Boy and Girl should share a private common room was a _moron! _I can't get a moment's peace in that place! I think it is his sole purpose in life to make me as miserable as possible."

"What'd he do?" Harry asked, seeming concerned.

"Oh, nothing big. More like a lot of little things that are just adding up. Comments on my hair, my hobbies, my blood, my choice of clothes, _how I sit_. It's getting unbearable, quite honestly. This morning he spent _two hours_ in the bathroom! What in the world can one person do in the bathroom for _two hours!_"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Does he always spend that long?"

She frowned a little. "Well, no. Usually it's about a half hour."

Ginny glanced at Harry's face and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She could just see the wheel's turning in his head, probably coming up with a hundred different incriminating things Draco could have been doing. She chose not to comment on it. It didn't matter what she said anyway, his imagination would not be stopped, and she knew it. Ginny turned her attention back to Hermione who continued to rant about Malfoy. After Hermione started resembling a broken record, her eyes began to slowly wander around the room.

It looked just as it had every other year. The room was covered in deep crimson shades accented with a bright gold to brighten the atmosphere. Aside from the few tables and wooden chairs in the back corner, all the furniture was big, plush, comfy pieces. The kind of chairs and couches one dreamed of sinking into after a long day.

It was hard to believe that the Golden Trio would be gone next year. Who would she talk to? She bit her lip at the thought. She was going to have to try and make some friends her own age this year, she thought absently. As hard as that was to believe, it was even harder to think that next year would be _her_ last year as well.

Finding that this line of thinking was depressing her immensely, she, as politely as possible, excused herself, leaving Harry to listen to Hermione. She started out just wandering around the castle, scuffing her shoes against the stone floor as she let her thoughts wander where they would.

Inevitably they turned to Blaise Zabini. He was such a difficult part of her life, one she would be thrilled to be without. She thought she would actually prefer Malfoy. At least with Malfoy you _knew_ he hated you. No guesswork, no confusion. Just plain and simple hate. Now that, she could handle.

Zabini on the other hand…no, he was anything but plain and simple. Zabini was a whole different ball game. He seemed to take great amusement out of leading her to believe that maybe, _just maybe_ he was an okay guy…for Slytherin standards anyway. He worked well and diligently, never slacking or causing disruptions. His smile came easy and often, and he was constantly cracking jokes.

Then he'd do a drastic 180 out of nowhere. He'd insult her and make her feel uncomfortable on purpose. He'd make her feel small. The boy knew how to push her buttons, in other words. It was enough to make her want to scream.

She glanced around the confines of the hall she was currently trudging through and found it was almost hard to breathe. That happened every time she got really frustrated with something. She'd feel claustrophobic and short of breath. Grumbling to herself about idiot Slytherins, she walked out to the lake, hoping the feeling would pass.

She was just beginning to feel a little better when she heard an all too familiar voice behind her.

"Doing a little thinking, Weasley?" Blaise asked politely.

She spun around to see him sitting with his back against the tree, parchment resting on his lap and quill in hand. _Figures I had to choose the one spot Zabini happened to be hanging about_. Inwardly, she groaned, but she offered him a weak smile.

"Yeah, just thinking," she answered, matching his polite tone.

He smirked. "Don't hurt yourself."

_SEE! _ She shrieked in her mind as if proving a point to herself. She clenched her fists and counted slowly to ten. She couldn't believe how easily he infuriated her. After growing up with six brothers, she prided herself on her control. He undid all of that every time he spoke.

"I won't," she snapped back. _Ohh, great comeback Gin. That'll show him._

He smirked again at her scowl and patted the spot next to him on the ground. She just looked at him incredulously.

"Oh Merlin Weaselette, I'm not going to bite. I actually did need to speak with you," he said, rolling his eyes.

Hesitantly, she moved over and sat down just out of arm's reach.

"Well, what do you want?"

"Manners, Weasley," he scolded, wagging a finger in front of her face. Ginny fought down the urge to bite it. "It's about Snape's latest assignment."

"Assignment?" she asked curiously.

He let out a dramatic sigh and leaned his head against the back of the tree, closing his eyes. "Yes, she-Weasel, the assignment. You know, today in class, Snape said we needed to come up with the ingredients and instructions for making that calming draught. Due Monday. To be worked on _with your partner_. Any of this ringing a bell?"

She blushed furiously and turned her face away, letting her long hair block his view of her embarrassed features. "Oh, right. I forgot."

"Obviously," he said dryly. "Anyway, meet me in the dungeons after lunch tomorrow so we can work on it."

She looked back at him. "Oh, yes sir." She half-bowed from her position on the ground.

He nodded. "Glad to see you're finally learning the proper respect for your betters."

"Zabini? Shut the hell up."

"Ah, well. So much for that."

She rolled her eyes and got up, brushing herself off quickly and walking away without a backward glance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Um, Ginny?"

Ginny didn't even glance up at Harry as she stared intently at the chess board in front of her. Ron was sitting across from her, looking proud of himself as usual, but she was sure she could actually beat him this time.

"What?"

"Didn't you say you had something to do after lunch today?" he said, almost hesitantly.

"No, what would I have to do? It's Saturday," she said irritably. She moved one of her bishops and grinned as it destroyed Ron's last knight.

"Oh," Harry said quietly, shrugging. "Okay, then. I just thought you said something about getting together with Zabini for that potions thing."

Her head shot up. "What time is it!"

"Uh, about 12:30."

"_Shit!_" she yelled, jumping up and disappearing into the girls' dormitory. She reappeared a moment later running like mad with her backpack flying out behind her. "Thanks Harry!" she yelled as she dashed out of the portrait hole.

A hundred curse words flew through her mind as she raced through the halls leading to the dungeons. She would _never_ hear the end of this. Not ever. He would tease her and remind her of this until the day she died. That's right, after Hogwarts, he would continue to send her owls reminding her of the time she was late meeting him.

She was so consumed by her thoughts that she hardly registered the change in atmosphere as the castle turned into the dungeons, and she failed to register the person walking swiftly towards her at all.

That all changed when she slammed into the boy and would have went sprawling if a hand hadn't shot out quick as lightening and caught her around the waist. She looked up and nearly cried out in surprise to see an almost panicked looking Draco Malfoy staring back at her.

She tried to speak, but his eyes widened as he understood her intention and he clamped a hand over her mouth, shaking his head in silent warning. She heard a voice call out his name and he twisted around sharply, cursing under his breath. His eyes darted around the hall before he jumped into a fairly well-hidden niche in the wall, pulling her with him.

There was hardly enough room in the small space for one person, let alone two, and Ginny found herself in a most awkward position. Her back was pressing hard into the stone of the wall while her front was quite literally smashed against Draco's, his arm holding her tight against him and his other hand still covering her mouth. He was so close it seemed like she could feel the rippling of his muscles every time he moved, and she was positive that the new, quite appealing scent meeting her nose was his.

She raised her eyes to his to see him not even looking at her. He was peering through the shadows to the hallway beyond, barely breathing. She felt him suddenly tense against her and craned to see what was going on. She was just in time to see a very distraught looking Pansy Parkinson walk by, calling "Drakie!" repeatedly.

She seemed to pause near their hiding place and Draco tensed further, gripping Ginny tighter to him if that was even at all possible. After a few breathless moments she continued on, but Draco stayed tense for several minutes before he finally relaxed, removed his hand from her mouth, and loosened his vice-like grip to a light hold.

"Hi," he murmured quietly.

She swallowed very hard and returned the greeting. She shifted from foot to foot before finally voicing the obvious question. "Malfoy…what was that all about?"

His expression was somewhere between a smile and a grimace as he stepped back into the hallway, giving her a little more room.

"Sorry. Parkinson and I just finished up that Potion's assignment. She wanted to spend some quality time. Unfortunately, I can barely stand to _work_ with the cow let alone spend _free time_ with her. As you saw, she doesn't really take 'no' for an answer."

Ginny laughed, then stopped abruptly when reality suddenly invaded. What was she doing! This was bloody _Malfoy_. One did not _laugh _in his presence. But as she studied his face, she found he looked a lot different right now. He was almost…human.

She cleared her throat. "It's okay. I can relate, believe me."

He arched a brow and looked like he was about to ask her about that when Blaise's voice drifted down the hall.

"Weaselette? That you? Because if it is, I'm going to have to kill you. Do you have any idea how long I've been wai-"

His snapped his mouth shut when he turned the corner to see the odd pair. Ginny watched as Draco's eyes widened and he looked at her in something akin to disbelief before his emotions seemed to suddenly cease to be. _Ah, enter Ice Dragon_, she thought a little angrily.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Blaise asked, a grin suddenly finding its way to his face.

"Shut it, Zabini. Your little she-Weasel was being her usual clumsy self and ran into me." He shot her a venomous glare that Ginny visibly recoiled from. What had just happened? He'd changed so fast…now he was actually scary. He waved to Zabini and shot her one last glare before striding away.

She stared at him until he was out of view and then turned to Blaise, a look of confusion written clearly on her face.

"What-?"

He chuckled and sauntered up to her, leaning against the wall next to her. "I take it there was more to that little story than Draco revealed?"

She blushed. "Well…I did run into him. But he actually stopped me from falling…and he was…well…normal. Why did he…" she let the question trail off, not even sure what she was trying to ask. She also conveniently left out the part where she had been sandwiched between him and the wall. That little bit of information was best kept to herself.

He seemed to understand her unfinished question. "My guess was you shocked him and he just wasn't thinking. You should feel special, Weaselette."

"Special?" She gave him an odd look.

He nodded. "Draco has an _insane_ amount of control. He has to be very preoccupied, usually tired, and surprised to let his little façade fall. I've got to admit I'm astounded he let it happen. And to a Weasley none-the-less." He shook his head, clearly almost as surprised as her.

"So…that's what he's like around you all the time?" she asked, finding the thought intriguing.

He shrugged. "More or less."

"Huh." Her face was thoughtful as she thought over this new and very different side of Draco Malfoy.

"Told ya so," he half-sang with a very smug look on his face.

"Told me what?" She was none-too-pleased with that triumphant look on his face.

"That Draco's not what you'd think."

She just rolled here eyes and walked away. When he didn't move she yelled, "Are you coming or what?"

"Not until you admit I was right," he called back with a grin.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms under her chest. "You're kidding me, right?"

"I never kid, love."

"That's bull and you know it," she snapped. "You kid all the time."

He seemed to consider this for a moment. "Okay so maybe I do. But not right now."

She just turned around and walked away. Sometimes he was just so annoying. Blaise was very nearly out of sight now and had made no move to follow. Steeling herself, she turned around and yelled, "Fine! I'll admit it. _Maybe_ Malfoy is different than he would have everyone think. Happy!"

He grinned, which she had expected, but she detected a mischievous glint in his eyes that she hadn't.

"Hey Mate," he said cheerily.

She gave him a quizzical look before realizing he was looking behind her, not at her, and she felt her stomach drop. Very, very slowly she turned to see none other than Draco himself staring down at her.

"Erm…hello Malfoy," she said in a quiet voice, feeling the color rising rapidly in her cheeks.

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm not even going to ask, Weaselette. Just do me a favor and get out of my way. Your very presence makes me a bit sick."

She narrowed her eyes at him and turned back to Blaise. "Hey, Zabini, I changed my mind. I retract that admission."

Then she spun on her heel as dramatically as she could manage and stormed off. A few minutes later she heard footsteps and Blaise was next to her.

"You can't just retract it. Besides, you know that was just his other side," he said matter-of-factly.

"I can too retract it, and my gosh you're making him sound like some schizophrenic with a split-personality and all that."

"_No_, he doesn't have a split-personality. He just…" he heaved a great sigh, running his hands through his hair. "You know, I'm not even going to try. You clearly won't understand."

She snorted but said nothing. They finished up the assignment and the rest of Ginny's day was uneventful but enjoyable. However, that night, in those minutes before sleep claimed her, Ginny began to wonder about Draco, and about what Blaise said about him, and about what _she_ had seen. The thoughts were a bit unsettling.


	3. An Opportunity

Chapter 3: An Opportunity

"Today the potion you will be brewing isn't quite so complicated, so you have the choice of working alone or with your partner. You have one hour; begin," Snape instructed shortly in front of the class.

It was all Ginny could do to hold in her relieved sigh. She was absolutely exhausted and the last thing she wanted was to deal with Blaise Zabini. She let out a huge yawn and closed her eyes for a moment, hoping to work up some energy.

"You should really get more sleep, my darling Weaselette," Blaise said next to her.

She grunted. "Why Zabini, I didn't know you cared."

"Care? Caring has nothing to do with it. You look absolutely _horrid_ right now. I'm guessing it's a result of your missing beauty sleep. Lord knows you could use some, anyway."

She flashed him an angry look, but didn't say anything. She was too tired to mess with the thinking that coming up with an even half-way decent come-back would require.

"Why'd you lose so much sleep, anyway?" he asked.

"Charms homework. I procrastinated and paid dearly," she said, yawning again. She watched with some interest as his eyes widened drastically.

"_Shit!_" he muttered, looking around wildly as if he'd just lost something.

"What?"

"I have a charms essay due today as well! _Damn it_, if I miss another assignment it's detention for a week not to mention my grade will be impossible to salvage," he rambled, yanking out a quill and parchment and scribbling fiercely.

She just shrugged. Not her problem. She gathered up her ingredients and went about the meticulous job of slicing, dicing, mashing, mixing and any other number of preparations needed on the ingredients. She glanced at Blaise out of the corners of her eyes every now and then, almost smiling. His face was a mask of concentration and he was moving his lips silently, mouthing the words he was writing she assumed. It was rather adorable. She shook her head and grinned outright. Zabini…adorable…_right_. She stirred in the next ingredient and saw that she had to wait for the whole mixture to come to a boil.

She leaned against her worktable and looked at everyone else. The lighting was low and the air heavy as usual in the dungeons, and the other students all looked thoroughly miserable. She doubted she looked much different. Hermione had chosen to work with Neville rather than on her own…it would have been much easier for the girl to have worked on her own, but Ginny figured she was trying to help Neville. Merlin knew the boy needed it.

Her gaze moved on to Draco. He was working by himself, but she noticed Pansy kept pestering him now and then. He ignored her for the most part, but once he turned to her and whispered something quietly. Ginny watched in fascination as her eyes widened and she pouted before turning back to her own cauldron. Ginny smiled to herself. She almost felt bad for Pansy. Almost.

Then Draco turned and looked directly at her. He raised an eyebrow at her smile, and she quickly dropped it, but he continued to stare for a moment longer. She wondered not for the first time what was running through his mind. What was hidden behind those mercury depths? He sneered at her and turned away. _Probably different ways to torture puppies or something_, she thought angrily.

Her potion was boiling and she went back to it, forgetting about Draco and his stupid "façade" for now. She finished the potion five minutes before class was over, just as Snape swept by.

"Miss Weasley," he said silkily, "this is your finished product?"

She nodded, and he mimicked the gesture after studying her potion for a moment. "Very well. Bottle it and label it." He paused and looked over her at Blaise. "Mr. Zabini, where is _your_ potion?"

She watched as Blaise's head rose slowly and his eyes flicked from Snape, to Ginny, to his Charm's essay. The tell-tale signs of panic were written all across his features and he was just opening his mouth to speak when Ginny cut him off.

"We worked together, Professor. He was just copying some notes over for me while I finished up. I should have corrected you earlier – this is _our_ finished product."

Snape arched one eyebrow suspiciously. "It did not appear as if he was helping you much, Ms. Weasley."

She smiled disarmingly, but the gesture seemed to have little effect on the man. "No disrespect intended, Sir, but why would I lie? It's not as if Zabini and I are friends or even like each other."

She glanced over to see Zabini's features the picture of innocence and had to suppress a snort of laughter. Snape continued to eye her for a moment before nodding and repeating his instructions to bottle and label her potion. When he moved away, Blaise's innocent act fell and he gave her a curious look.

"Why did you cover for me?" he asked curiously.

_Why indeed? _ She thought wryly, feeling just as confused as he looked. Finally she just shrugged. "I really don't know. It just seemed like the right thing to do, I guess."

He stared at her for a long moment before he grinned broadly. "Well, thanks Weaselette. I'll make it up to you."

She just nodded, highly doubting that that would ever happen, and gathered her things to leave. Honestly, she had been telling the truth. She really didn't know why she had helped him. He had been nothing but rude to her, had told her she looked _horrid_ just minutes before, but for some reason she had felt the need to stand up for him. It wasn't like she had never been in that position; everyone felt like they had more than they could handle. So what? She had sympathized. It still bothered her though. After few more minutes of vain thinking she gave up with a shrug and jogged to the Great Hall for dinner.

"How's your Monday going?" Hermione asked with a smile as she sat down.

"Eh…you know…it's Monday," Ginny said with a yawn. Hermione just smiled.

The doors to the Hall opened and when the two girls saw it was Harry, Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh here we go," she muttered, but Ginny didn't get the chance to ask what she meant because Harry sat down and answered the unasked question.

"Okay, I'm positive he's up to something," he announced in hushed tones.

"Oh bloody hell Harry, it's Monday, I'm tired and slightly confused; the last thing I need is to worry about another one of your imagined schemes," Ginny almost snapped.

The look he gave her was so full of shock and hurt that she felt terribly guilty and grumbled, "Sorry Harry, I'm just having a bit of a bad day. What happened with Malfoy?"

He studied her for another minute before he spoke. "Okay, well when we got out of Potions I was starting to head up here with you, but I saw Malfoy was going up to the owlery and decided to just…you know…check things out."

"He was snooping," Hermione corrected.

Harry shot her a look, but kept talking. "Anyway, he got up there and he kept rubbing his arm and muttering to himself. He sent out a letter and then started really grabbing at his arm, wincing and all that stuff. After a few minutes of that he stopped all of a sudden and sort of sighed, you know? Like he was in pain and it just went away. Now how could you possibly interpret that any differently?" Harry concluded, looking more than a little triumphant.

Ginny frowned and glanced to the Slytherin table where Malfoy was speaking with Blaise as if nothing in the world was off.

"Zabini says that Malfoy is…misunderstood," she commented after a moment.

Hermione and Harry stared openly. "What?" Harry finally asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know, I'm not saying I _believe_ him or anything. He just says that Malfoy puts up this persona, but he's not really like that. He says he's not so bad if you can look past the front he shows to the rest of the world."

Hermione snorted. "Yeah, right. The poor boy is just _misunderstood_." She rolled her eyes. "Please, I _live_ with the man. He is a complete and utter prat, and that is _all_. He's not a complex guy. He's just a big bundle of hatred and cruelty, and he'll grow up to be cold and evil just like his father. There's no fuzzy little bunny hidden beneath the surface of Draco Malfoy."

Harry nodded in agreement, but Ginny wasn't so sure. She still hadn't told them about her encounter with Draco in the dungeons, when his mask had slipped, and she didn't intend to…but it still worried her. And now Harry's new findings. What was she to think? Zabini had complete faith apparently, but was Blaise any better than Malfoy?

And Harry really was right. Really, what else could that little scene in the owlery have meant? That was beyond suspicious – that was incriminating. She wracked her brain for something, _anything_, else to explain it away. There was always two sides to any coin, right? So what was the flip side of this? Grabbing his arm…where the dark mark should be. She stopped mid-thought. _Where the dark mark _should_ be_. So what if he didn't have it? What if he was trying to get out of it or something?

She could almost feel her heart soaring, then immediately drop. _Right_, she thought sadly, _Malfoy turned good and is trying to avoid following in his dad's footsteps. That'll be the day. I'm liable to dye my hair neon purple before that happens_. But still…it was a nice thought. She liked to think that no one was beyond salvation…if Draco could break the cycle, then who couldn't?

Even as she thought those encouraging things, she knew it wasn't even close to likely. Even if Draco _had_ miraculously decided to root for the light side, why would he be _clutching_ at his arm and wincing? It didn't make sense…unless he was really just _that_ repulsed by the idea. She doubted it.

By now everyone was leaving the Hall and she got up to follow, shoving her thoughts to the back of her mind for now. She could mull it all over later. Just before exiting the hall she cast one last glance in Draco's direction. What an enigma he turned out to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco let out a great sigh and leaned back.

"Blaise, want to tell my why your little Weaselette over there won't stop staring at me?"

Blaise shrugged. "How should I know?" He smirked and gave him a playful jab in the ribs. "Maybe she thinks you're cute."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course she thinks I'm cute. But that doesn't mean he has to stare all the time. And what the hell was that in dungeons the other day? '_Alright Zabini, I'll admit it, Malfoy is different!' _or something like that. What was _that_?"

Blaise just waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, you know, that Weaselette. She's an odd one," he said airily.

"Nice try."

"Really Draco," Blaise insisted, "it's nothing. Let's get to Transfiguration, shall we? McGonagall will have a cow if we're late again."

Draco eyed his friend suspiciously, but let the matter drop anyway. He'd find out soon enough anyway. The two walked through the halls together, lost in their own separate thoughts.

"She _is_ looking rather good this year, isn't she?" Blaise offered suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them.

"Who?" Draco asked, not really interested.

"Why, the she-Weasel of course."

"_What_!" Draco was incredulous. Blaise had a thing for the littlest Weasley?

"Oh, come on. Look past her name for just a second and she's rather desirable. Really, Draco, think about it."

He rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He conjured up an image of the redhead in his mind and, pushing away the filth and disgust of her name, looked for the first time at what was left behind. Her fiery red hair was a deep, rich shade that fell around her face and shoulders in loose curls, perfectly complementing her light milk chocolate eyes. She was small, but curvy. _Definitely an hourglass figure_, he mused silently, still examining this interesting new side of Ms. Weasley. She had smooth pale skin much like him, but hers was covered in a light dusting of freckles that seemed to make her softer, warmer. All in all, it really wasn't so bad a picture. A small smirk spread across his lips.

"Told you," Blaise sang beside him, huge grin plastered across his face.

"You look like an idiot grinning like that," Draco said dryly, but not denying his words.

Blaise laughed and slung a companionable arm around his friends shoulders. He swept his other arm out in the air in front of them as if gesturing to a large painting and said, "Can't you just picture her in a little string bikini, _begging_ you to remove it for her 'cos she's just so _hot_…"

Draco shoved Blaise's arm off his shoulders. "You're sick," he sighed. Despite his words, he found he couldn't quite get the image Blaise had just presented out of his head…

"You're imagining it, aren't you?" Blaise asked, a knowing smirk gracing his lips.

"Shut up, Zabini," he snarled. Blaise just laughed. "So what? You've got a thing for her?"

Blaise shrugged. "Not really. I mean she looks good, but she's too feisty for me. I have a feeling she wouldn't be the type to let me have a go with her and then just drop it."

Draco chuckled. "Definitely not. She's feisty?"

Blaise nodded emphatically. "Oh yeah. She's got a temper on her, that one, and she doesn't just go along with _anything_. I mean it's amusing now, but it would drive me insane if I was interested."

Draco considered this. He had realized from their few encounters that she had grown a backbone, of course, but he hadn't really thought of her as _feisty_ or anything. The thought was intriguing. Draco Malfoy had no shortage of lovers, but they were all so terribly…_easy_. They'd open their legs as soon as say hello to him, and while this was a good thing most of the time, he was getting very bored with it. He liked to be challenged.

"Well," Draco said quietly.

Blaise chuckled knowingly. "Are _you_ interested, Draco?"

Draco was suddenly snapped back to reality and all the filth and nastiness of her name was slapped back onto her image and he shuddered. "No," he replied hotly. "Just surprised she's not scared of her own shadow anymore. Really Blaise, _interested_? She's a Weasley!"

Blaise rolled his eyes as they reached the Transfiguration room and shoved the door open. Just before they separated to make their way to their seats he muttered, "You're as bad as her. Can only see her name."

Draco turned in surprise but he was already on the other side of the room, pulling out his text and flipping to the pages written on the board. He frowned in slight confusion and sat. Was Blaise talking to Weasley like he was talking to him, trying to convince her he wasn't _just_ a Malfoy? It would explain her remark in the dungeons. He suddenly regretted his decision not to ask about that when he had the chance.

His gaze snapped over to Blaise. What was he playing at? Trying to play bloody matchmaker or something? As if he would ever touch a Weasley. Of course, besides the Weasley part, she really was attractive. And when he had been hiding with her from Pansy, he hadn't entirely hated the feel of her body pressed so tightly against his. He remembered the way her breath had hitched when he pressed her against him, the way her hair tumbled back from her face when she had looked up at him, the way her breathing hadn't returned to normal until he stepped away…

He felt a familiar desire rushing through him and cursed loudly. _Damn it, Blaise!_ He thought angrily, shooting him the most dangerous glare he could summon. Blaise just grinned and winked. Oh, how Draco wanted to tear his smug face right off in that moment.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem?" McGonagall snapped, standing over him.

"No, Professor," he mumbled.

"Then I suggest you begin the assigned reading," she snapped.

He sent her a glare but did as he was told, pulling out his text book and flipping through the pages, shoving his thoughts of the littlest Weasel to the back of his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Friday and homework is _done_!" Ginny sang happily as she and Hermione exited the library.

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Well, I think after all that work we just put in we deserve a fun weekend, don't you? Got any plans?"

Ginny shook her head. "None."

"Well, Harry, Ron and I had planned to go to Hogsmeade; you're welcome to join us."

Ginny was about to accept happily, but stopped herself. It always seemed to be like this. The three of them would plan some time together and then she would latch on to their fun. She was beginning to feel like a nuisance, and deciding to fulfill her promise to make friends her own age, made up her mind.

"No, Hermione, that's alright. I think I'm going to hang back this time. You know, homework's done, but it wouldn't hurt to get in a little extra studying," Ginny said, trying to sound resigned but cheery.

She could have sworn Hermione actually brightened before the more appropriate concern appeared on her face. "Sure, Gin?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "you guys go have fun."

Hermione smiled back and said, "Alright, but if you change your mind, the offer's still open."

"Thanks, but I won't," she said. She could tell Hermione was excited about being able to spend time with her friends alone. There was no way she was going to go now.

Hermione walked off towards the Great Hall, but Ginny just stood there for a while. She always felt like that – a tag-a-long. Just for once she'd like to go have a blast _without_ being dependent on the Dream Team to provide it.

"Well, that's a right pathetic way to spend one's weekend," a voice remarked cheerily from behind her.

She spun to face Blaise Zabini standing with his hands shoved casually into his pockets.

"What do you want, Zabini?" she sighed.

"I told you I'd make it up to you; you covering for me in potions, I mean. This seems like an excellent opportunity."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, intrigued despite herself.

"Well, your weekend sounds lame, and I think that it would be good for you to…loosen up a bit."

She raised an eyebrow. "Loosen up?"

"There's a party tonight, starting at seven. Generally your riff-raff would not be welcome, but I think I can get everyone to make an exception if I smooth things over."

She frowned. "A party? I've never really been one for parties…"

He chuckled. "You misunderstand, Weaselette. This party will be held by Slytherins in the Slytherin Common Room. You haven't been to a party until you've been to a Slytherin party. What do you say?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sounds absolutely _smashing_, but I'm thinking no. Sorry, but going down to the snake den to probably get raped or something isn't my idea of a good time."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Oh for Merlin's sake, we aren't _all_ evil. No one's going to bloody hurt you."

"Be that as it may, I'm still not interested."

He frowned, clearly disappointed, but shrugged. He pulled her quill and a piece of parchment from her hands, ignoring her protests, and scribbled something on it. He slid the items back in place.

"If you change your mind, that's the directions to the common room and the password. Don't go running to Potter proclaiming you've got the password, either. We change it just for parties so other non-Slytherins can get in."

"You let other houses in on a regular basis?" she asked, a little surprised.

He grinned. "You'd never know it, but those Hufflepuffs are party animals…if you find the right people."

She shook her head and said, "Okay well thanks for the offer, but I'll pass. Bubye."

"When you decide to come, make sure you're dressed appropriately, if you know what I mean!" he called back, and she turned to see him wink.

She rolled her eyes and kept walking. _When she decided to come, indeed_. She reached her dorm and tossed herself onto the bed, deciding to do as she said she would and study. Her eyes skimmed the page for maybe a half hour before she tossed it across the room. It was useless, she just couldn't concentrate. She flopped onto her back and glanced at Blaise's handwriting on the parchment. _Well, I did say I wanted to have fun without the Golden Trio_…

She looked at the clock. It was six thirty. She groaned and ran her hands through her hair in frustration before walking to the bathroom and stepping in the shower. Ten minutes later she stepped out and she had made up her mind. She was going.


	4. Slytherin Parties are Best

A/N – I have no idea when curfew actually is, so I just made it 11 pm. And thanks sooo much to my reviewers. You guys are so awesome! I _really_ appreciate you taking the time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Slytherin Parties Are Best

Ginny huffed slightly at her reflection. She was going to go, she was determined, but Blaise's words were echoing through her mind. _Make sure you're dressed appropriately_. She assumed this covered her entire appearance. What was appropriate for a party? She hadn't been lying when she said parties weren't her thing. She'd only been to one of the Gryffindor ones after Harry had beat Slytherin, and she had been completely bored, not to mention awkward.

Letting out another huff of frustration, she pulled up her curls into a messy bun, letting three loose ringlets fall around her face, and began searching through her clothes. _Something appropriate…_ She uncovered her favorite pair of blue jeans, the ones that rested low on her hips, and a tube top with green and gray stripes. She grinned; very Slytherin. That should be appropriate enough. She applied mascara, eyeliner, a light dusting of silver eye shadow, and some cherry-red lip gloss before slipping on a pair of black flip-flops. She snatched up Blaise's instructions and paused in front of her floor length mirror. Well…she certainly looked different, anyway.

As she slipped into the common room, she felt several eyes follow her and suddenly felt uncomfortable, but she tried to shrug it off. She was going to have fun tonight. She followed the instructions and before she knew it she was standing in front of the entrance. She glanced around and whispered the password.

The party was already in full swing as she was about a half-hour late, and she looked around a little apprehensively. The common room looked nothing like Gryffindor's. The walls and floor were stone, though the floor was covered in several large, plush emerald rugs for warmth. The furniture was all black leather with silver trim, and all table tops were made from a dark wood stained to an almost ebony shade. She tilted her head to the side. Well, it may not have Gryffindor's warmth and coziness, but there was a certain class to it she found appealing.

Right now the lighting was dimmed as the music pulsed around her. Several refreshment tables were set up around the perimeter and the corners of the room seemed to be reserved for those wishing to chat, while the center was a great mass of dancing teens. She recognized a few people, but it was definitely mostly Slytherin, and she felt painfully out of place. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Just as she turned to leave she felt a hand on her bare shoulder and let out a little yelp. The familiar chuckle of Blaise Zabini met her ears.

"Jumpy, are we?"

She narrowed her eyes and stepped out from under his touch. "I'm going. This really isn't my thing."

His eyes wandered over her appreciatively and she felt a light blush rise in her cheeks. "I don't think so, love, you're here now and here is where you're going to stay."

She stared at him incredulously. "You can't make me stay."

He shrugged. "Maybe not, but I don't think you'll _want_ to leave if you just give it a chance. Come on, please, just give it a go? I really don't want to come up with another way to make up that stupid potions thing to you." His eyes looked over her head and started scanning the crowd.

A slow song started playing, though Ginny couldn't decipher where the sound was coming from. She looked up to see Blaise smirking mischievously. _Oh no…_

"How about a dance, Weaselette?"

"You want to dance with me?" she asked, shocked.

He shook his head. "No, not with me. Come on."

He grabbed her hand and started dragging her through the crowd. A moment later she came upon Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. She heard Pansy begging Draco to dance, and watched as he was obviously desperately trying to avoid it.

"Sorry Parkinson, Draco's already got a partner for this one," Blaise said cheerily, laying a hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco raised his eyebrow and Pansy sneered. "Yeah, and who's that?"

Blaise smirked and took Ginny's elbow, pulling her in front of him. "Why, the lovely Weaselette here."

Now both of Draco's eyebrows climbed up his face. "So, it wasn't just a rumor. Blaise actually brought the Weaselette to the festivities," he said, seemingly to himself.

Pansy was looking rather shell-shocked and didn't seem to have heard Draco. "What is _she_ doing here?" she demanded hotly.

"I invited her," Blaise explained with a shrug. "Now, the song is wasting away, so why don't you get lost so these two can enjoy their dance," Blaise concluded, shoving Ginny towards Draco and pulling Pansy away. She refused to budge.

"Draco, tell him that he's full of it and you're dancing with _me_," she whined angrily.

Draco visibly cringed at her voice and looked down at Ginny, then at Pansy, and back to Ginny. He sighed and, to her absolute astonishment, wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her close.

"Sorry, Pans. Blaise is right; this dance is reserved for Weasley."

Ginny watched in amusement as Pansy huffed angrily and stormed off, glaring daggers at everyone. She laughed and turned back around to find Draco staring at her. Her laughter came to an abrupt halt. He smirked and one arm tightened around her waist while his other hand drifted down to her hip.

"You don't have to stop laughing every time you see me, you know," he told her, sounding amused.

"Sorry," she muttered. "It just seems weird to laugh around you, like I'm breaking some unwritten rule."

He chuckled, then coolly remarked, "Well, apparently, we're dancing."

"Apparently," she muttered, glancing back at a grinning Blaise. "Does that look _ever_ leave his face?" she snapped.

Draco looked over in the direction she was looking and chuckled. "I don't think so. Well, come on then."

She looked back at him in confusion and she realized he was waiting for her to dance. Hesitantly, she brought her hands up to his shoulders and allowed him to lead her to the slow rhythm of the music.

"This is so insanely bizarre," she muttered under her breath.

He laughed, actually _laughed_. She was so shocked she just stared at him. _Must be more comfortable in his own territory_…she thought.

His head nodded in agreement to her earlier statement, and she watched in mild fascination as the dimmed lighting in the room bounced of his hair. He wasn't gelling it back anymore, she noted. It looked soft, and she noticed it fell in his eyes every now and then.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked with a smirk.

Her eyes widened in shock but any explanation for her staring was cut off when he groaned in frustration and said, "Do me a favor?"

She gave him a puzzled look, "What?"

His eyes were locked on something beyond her and he said, "Just play along, alright?"

She nodded slowly, and seconds later Pansy walked up. "The song's over," she informed them. She turned to Ginny. "So you can go," she concluded in a haughty tone.

"Sorry Pansy, but the rest of the evening I have to stay with the she-Weasel here," Draco drawled, stepping away from Ginny but keeping one arm slung around her waist and resting on her hip.

"Why?" Pansy demanded, looking a mix of angry and incredulous.

He shrugged. "She did me a favor, and I'm returning it by being her date tonight. You know how a girl's first Slytherin party can be…" he trailed off, giving her a meaningful look. Ginny watched interested as Pansy blushed crimson and muttered something about finding Nott before walking away.

Ginny looked up at him uneasily. "What happened to her?"

He smirked. "She got hopelessly drunk and slept with four different guys all in one night."

Her eyes widened. "_Four!_"

He nodded and looked down at her, sighing heavily. "Well…this is just great. I got Parkinson off my back, but now I'm stuck with you."

She glared at him before glancing over to Blaise. "Some compensation," she grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," she sighed.

He pulled her off the dance floor towards one of the tables situated near the wall and said, "I'm sorry, you must have misunderstood me, because I know you did not just ignore my question."

His features were practically radiating a cool superiority and a confidence that refused to falter. It was very difficult to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

"No, actually, I _did_ just ignore your question," she said in a bored, detached tone sure to infuriate him. She briefly wondered if it was such a good idea to get him worked up, especially after the dark information Harry had given her Monday, but thrust the thought away. She wasn't afraid of anyone, not anymore, and she would _not_ back down to some spoiled brat.

In the meantime, Draco was just staring at her incredulously. "I _strongly_ suggest you rethink that decision, _Ginevra_."

The use of her proper name shocked her and she just stared for a moment. "How did you even know my name?" she asked, hoping to change the subject…and because she really was curious.

He just glared at her, pinning her in place with his gaze. "I know everything. Now, what did you say about compensation?"

"Oh Merlin, Malfoy!" she cried, throwing her hands into the air. "It's not a big deal! I just covered for Blaise in potions and he said that he would make it up to me. Apparently, dragging me to this party was his idea of compensation for my good deed."

Draco seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding slowly. "He would." Then the two of them just leaned against the wall, watching the party unfold without them.

When Ginny had to fight the urge to squirm from the awkwardness of it all, she said, "What makes Slytherin parties so special anyway? I mean, you always hear that Slytherin parties are best, but I don't see anything special. Looks like every other party I've been to." Ginny conveniently left out the fact that she'd only been to one other party.

Draco chuckled. "There's a lot of alcohol involved, that's why. When you're drunk and there's music, everything is a blast."

She laughed and did notice that a lot of people were walking in zig-zags. "Why aren't you drinking?" she asked after a moment.

He shrugged. "Not my thing."

She just nodded, understanding. It wasn't hers either, and not just because she was some goody-two-shoes. It was just the thought of losing control and acting like a moron wasn't that appealing to her. She assumed Draco felt the same.

An awkward silence was slowly stretching wider and wider between the two, building a gulf a thousand miles wide between them despite the fact that he was only about a foot away from her. She almost sighed in relief when Blaise came sauntering over.

"So, I hear that Wesley's your date now," he said with that same, infuriating grin.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It was just to get Pansy off my back, you know that."

Blaise nodded seriously. "Completely understandable. 'Cept you're not doing a very good job of it, mate."

"Job of what?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Of acting like the lovely Weaselette here is your date. You know that if she really _was_ your date you would not just be standing here."

She watched as Draco tensed, and could only imagine what he _would_ be doing were he actually with a date.

"Your point?" he nearly snarled.

Blaise shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, nothing, just that if Pansy thinks you're not having a good enough time with your date, and she's given time to recover, she might…intervene…on your behalf."

Draco's eyes narrowed as he searched the crowd for Pansy, then looked back at Ginny and finally over to Blaise again. "I rather hate you right now," he announced coolly.

Blaise just grinned and shrugged, motioning to the dance floor. "Well get to it, man."

Ginny looked up at him, suddenly feeling nervous. "Get to what?" she asked reproachfully.

"You can't seriously expect me to. I bet she doesn't even know _how_ even if I _did_ want to get up close and personal with a Weasley," Draco told Blaise, ignoring Ginny.

Blaise shrugged. "Probably not. So? Teach her. And come on, you've got to admit, she's not bad looking. I think she looks rather desirable in our colors," he said, tossing a wink Ginny's way. She made a face.

"Will someone please tell me what you guys are even talking about?" she snapped, growing annoyed. She hadn't liked the sound of _up close and personal_ at all.

Draco studied her for a moment, eyes slowly gliding over her from head to foot. She blushed slightly under the scrutiny but kept her mouth shut. What was she _supposed_ to do?

Finally Draco sighed and took her hand. He ignored her questions and protests and just pulled her to the dance floor. This time the song was a bit faster, but with a steady beat, she noted.

He finally stopped somewhere near the center of the floor and put both of his hands on her shoulders, gently turning her around so that her back was to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked for the hundredth time.

"Just follow my lead," he said quietly and she jumped at the closeness of his voice.

Then she felt his hands rest on her sides for a moment before slowly sliding down to stop on her hips. He tugged her back gently and she was right up against him. He began to move to the music, and he reminded her to follow his lead. His hands on her hips guided her movements, and while she was awkward at first, she soon found a comfortable rhythm with him.

After she grew more confident, she felt Draco's hands leave her hips, apparently trusting her to know what to do, and move down to her thighs, back up past her hips and under her shirt to rest against her bare skin just above her jeans. Not meaning to, she shivered under his touch and leaned back into him further, pressing herself against him while still dancing. She felt his hands tighten slightly in response and another shiver ran down her spine. _What is he doing to me?_ She thought almost breathlessly.

It hadn't escaped her attention that all of his actions had been gentle, rather than rough as she would have expected. He had slowly eased her into the slightly awkward and almost embarrassing style of dancing, and now all of his touches and caresses were soft and careful.

She swallowed as his hands moved again. Now one had slid further up her shirt to rest on her flat stomach, pressing her against him even more firmly, and the other had gone back to its initial spot on her hip.

Suddenly her own hands felt very awkward, just…_there_. Feeling butterflies fly through her stomach, she hesitantly placed one hand over his on her hip and lifted the other one up and behind her to wrap around his neck.

She didn't know how long they had stayed like that, just dancing to each new song that started playing from its unknown source, adjusting their holds on each other when it felt appropriate, but it didn't seem like very long to her before Draco whispered against her ear, "It's almost eleven. If you want to make it back before curfew, I suggest you leave now."

Before she could think better of it, she groaned out loud in disappointment and held on to the arm circling her waist a little tighter. He chuckled at her response and asked, "So, enjoyed yourself after all, I take it?"

Suddenly growing cautious, she bit her lip and whispered, "Maybe." She would never tell him just how much she had enjoyed herself. No one had ever held her like that, touched her like that. She had lost herself in his embrace and the music's constant melodies and underlying steady beats. For just a little while, everything had melted away, and it was just her and the music and…Draco Malfoy: the last person on earth she would have expected she would find her escape in.

His arms released her and he stepped back. Ginny fought off a wave of disappointment at the loss of his touch.

"Want me to walk you back?" he asked.

She wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. If someone saw them together the rumors would fly, not to mention if the Dream Team saw it…but she found that she didn't want this night to end just yet, even if it was just a walk back. She finally nodded.

"Just wait for me by the door, please? I want to go find Zabini really fast. I won't be a moment."

He raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway, walking towards the exit; she doubted he was used to being told to do _anything_, even if it was to just wait for his "date."

Watching him go for a moment, she looked around for the tall, dark-haired boy. She finally found him leaning against the wall, speaking with a girl she didn't recognize, but she looked like she was from Hufflepuff. Not really caring if she messed up whatever he had going on with the girl, she ran at him and threw her arms around him with a delighted squeal.

"Thank you so much Blaise!" she cried, using his first name for the first time.

For a second he looked utterly and completely shocked before he awkwardly returned the embrace. "Have you been drinking, Weaselette?" he asked.

She laughed and released him. "No, I just wanted to thank you…so…er…thanks," she explained, feeling fairly idiotic right about now.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Had fun with Draco, I assume?"

She shrugged in what she hoped to be a casual manner and said, "It was alright."

His smirk widened, but he chose, to her relief, to drop the matter. "So this means that I don't owe you for that little potions incident, right?"

She laughed, then adopted a very serious expression as she said, "I hereby release you from any debt you may have previously owed to me."

He rolled his eyes and said, "I think Draco's getting impatient over there. I'm assuming he's waiting for you…?"

She blushed and nodded, looking over to see that he was indeed looking a bit impatient. "Well, I better go, then." She glanced over at the girl she assumed Blaise was flirting with and said, "He's not such a bad guy, you know." Then she turned and walked back to Draco.

"Sorry," she said with a shy smile when she reached him.

"What was that all about?" he asked, sounding almost angry.

"Hmm? Oh, you mean what I said to Blaise?"

"Blaise, is it now?" he asked, sneering. "And no, I was referring more to you throwing yourself on him."

She looked at him in confusion, wondering where this sudden cold treatment had come from, before it suddenly dawned on her. He was _jealous_. She almost laughed out loud. He had spent the past who-knows-how-long dancing with her in what she was sure her mother would condemn as a "very inappropriate manner" and he was _jealous_? Why would he be jealous, anyway? It's not like he actually _liked_ her, right? No, of course not. He just liked thinking that she was attracted to him or something…boosted his ego and all that.

"I was just thanking him for inviting me…Draco," she said slowly, almost cringing at the use of his first name. Would he be mad? Had she overstepped her bounds?

On the contrary, he seemed to relax…just barely…and offered her his arm stiffly. She accepted, trying to act as if nothing was wrong, hoping he would work it out himself. She sure as hell didn't know how to deal with a bruised male ego.

He led her through the portrait hole, which depicted an image of Salazaar Slytherin, and through the empty halls. When they passed by the niche in the wall the two of them had hidden in over a week ago she smiled, shaking her head at how strange fate always seemed to be.

"What?" he asked, questioning her smile, and she was relieved to hear his voice had lost its tightness. Apparently he had fixed whatever was wrong with him.

"Just remembering when this god-awful brute shoved me into that hole in the wall last week," she said with a grin. He smirked and glanced over at it.

"Sorry 'bout that. You seem to get pulled into this battle with Pansy quite often."

She shrugged. "I didn't mind tonight, that's for sure." She immediately blushed as red as her hair and dropped his arm. _What in the hell possessed you to say that, Gin!_

She glanced up quickly to see him smiling, his eyes dancing with amusement, but he didn't say anything.

They walked the rest of the way back to her common room in silence, Ginny leading the way after they were out of the dungeons and Draco didn't know where to go. When she reached the portrait Draco made a face.

"_That_ is your portrait?" he asked and snorted. "How unfortunate."

Ginny laughed and punched him playfully in the arm. "You're going to hurt her feelings!"

He smirked and eyed the painting a moment longer before turning his gaze on her. "Well, I suppose I had better go."

She nodded slowly. "I suppose so," she whispered.

He stepped very close and murmured, "Unless you don't want me to...?"

She laughed nervously, wondering if he was joking or not, not sure which she preferred, and gave him a playful shove. "You'd better start back. You're going to get caught out past curfew," she suggested, ignoring the question.

He gave her a small smile and backed off. "Alright. Glad you could come tonight; you weren't half-bad." With that he turned and started making his way back to the dungeons, whistling tunelessly with his hands shoved casually into his pockets.

She bit her lip and shook her head. She was positive he knew exactly the image he was painting for himself right now. Still shaking her head at the absolute insanity of it all, she crept silently into her bed, wondering as she did if that boy had ever done a single thing in his life that made any kind of sense.


	5. Ice Dragon

Chapter 5: Ice Dragon

Ginny was bored. Not just the normal, "_hmm, I think I'd like something a bit more interesting to do"_ bored, but the "_Oh my God if I don't do something soon I think I'll implode"_ bored. It was Saturday and the Golden Trio had already left for Hogsmeade. She had been feeling incredibly good about the way she had, as Blaise worded it, "loosened up" and had a good time without them, but it hadn't lasted long.

First, there was the fact that no one _she_ knew would ever know about it. She couldn't rightly just walk up to her Gryffindor pals and say, "Hey! You know the Slytherins, our arch enemies and all that? Yeah, well, I went to one of their parties and dirty-danced the night away with the Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy! What's more, I actually _enjoyed_ it!" No. That would not go over well at all. She knew she shouldn't be worrying about impressing other people, but still…it would be nice for her peers to know she could survive just fine without the Dream Team helping her along.

Second, she was rather disgusted with herself, truth be told. Because the truth was, she _had_ enjoyed dancing like that, and not _despite_ the fact that it was with Malfoy, but partly _because_ it was Malfoy. No, she didn't _like_ him or anything. She was sure of that, and it gave her some consolation, but the physical attraction was hard to deny. He was almost painfully good looking, and any girl who didn't notice that was a fool, in her book. She kept having flashbacks of his eyes, his hands all over her, the feeling of his breath against her neck, just everything.

Ginny groaned and flopped down onto the couch. Disgusted, utterly disgusted. How could she be so incredibly _foolish_? She _hated _him; really, truly, deeply hated the boy. But she had let him touch her anyway, had given into him. It made her sick. She could only imagine what he was telling his house mates. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Especially_ after the stuff Harry had been telling her.

She sighed and straightened up, looking around in frustration. Alright, any second now the boredom and these doubts were going to overwhelm her and she would just lose it. In an effort to avoid such an end, Ginny got up and walked out of the common room. Once out in the corridor she looked around and sighed a little. Well, now what? Deciding fresh air was best, she decided to head to the lake.

Her footsteps carried her slowly to her destination, winding through the complex maze of Hogwarts' halls and out to the open expanse of land without. She took in a deep breath and smiled, sliding her back down against a nearby tree. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace and openness for awhile, but soon the boredom started nagging at her again.

"Just can't stay satisfied," she grumbled to herself and opened her eyes to look around. She saw a lone figure flying the Quidditch pitch, but it was too far away to make out the person's identity. Figuring she definitely had nothing better to do, she decided to go investigate.

Several minutes later she got close enough to make out the person and almost gasped as she realized it was Draco Malfoy. She felt an almost undeniable compulsion to run, but fought it down. She'd have to face him sometime. Steeling her resolve, she took a breath and walked forward to sit in the stands and watch his graceful paths through the sky.

As she watched his easy movements, she, inevitably it seemed, thought back to last night. Why was she so disgusted, anyway? Was there any foundation to that? Of course, he had been an insufferable git all her life, and he was the Prince of Slytherin, but really, he hadn't been bad at all last night. He'd only been mildly rude, and only right at first, and he'd actually laughed with her. He'd let her call him Draco. What did that mean, anyway? Did it mean they were friends now? Or if not friends, was there at least a sort of truce between the two?

She decided more for the latter. You couldn't expect six years of hatred to just break apart and transform into friendship after one night, but she couldn't believe they hadn't made some sort of progress either. No one had made her feel so special in her life, like she wasn't just extra baggage. How could that all be in her head?

She was so absorbed in her musings she failed to notice he had grounded and was walking towards her until he was right there.

"Oh! Hello, Draco," she said, offering him a dazzling smile.

He raised an eyebrow, his face nothing but cold malice. Her smile faltered and she grew awkward under his gaze.

"First, I think the old formalities are best left in place, Weaselette. Second, what do you think you're doing?" He said it all in a very calm, very deadly voice.

She shrugged. "Sorry. I was just bored and thought I'd watch you practice."

He smirked. "Just can't keep your eyes off me? How very…disturbing."

She gave him an incredulous look. "Okay, let's cut this out _right now_," she said hotly. "I can't _stand_ it when people act like something that happened never did!"

"I haven't a clue as to what you are referring," he said coldly.

"Last night, the party?" she snapped, growing incensed.

"Oh, you mean when you were all over me?" He smirked. "Quite the little slut, aren't you?"

She felt all the color drain from her face. "Why are you doing this?" she seethed quietly, feeling more stupid than she could ever remember feeling in the whole of her life.

He started moving towards he and she stood warily, not sure what he was planning. He took three more steps and he was only inches from her. She felt like time had frozen and she couldn't move. He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered, "Because this is who I am. Did you honestly think last night was anything but an act? You were nothing more than a plaything, something to amuse me for awhile. Nothing more."

He smirked one last time and strode away in the direction of the castle, leaving behind a girl who felt very foolish, extremely ashamed, and for some reason beyond her comprehension, a little broken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny was sitting in the stands still, crying silent tears, when she heard someone approach. She didn't bother looking up. Maybe the person would just go away.

"Ginny?"

Her eyes shot up to see Blaise looking at her curiously, head cocked to the side as he studied her in her current state. Her eyes narrowed; this was partly his fault too. He just had to bring her to that party. She knew she would just get hurt.

"Go away, Zabini," she said, her voice sounding tired even to her ears.

He frowned and ignored her, sitting down next to her. "Where's Draco? I was supposed to meet him."

"Oh, you mean the slimeball Ferret? I don't know, probably off torturing kittens."

He gave her an odd look, then sighed and leaned back until his back rested against the seat behind him. "Ahh, so he's the reason."

She didn't say anything. After a moment of silence Blaise sighed again and said, "Well, out with it. What did he do?"

She let out a short laugh. "Right, because I really plan on having a heart-to-heart _you_ Zabini. And anyway, don't go making assumptions. It's just…homework stress."

"Really, couldn't come up with a better excuse than homework?" he asked, sounding almost disappointed in the poor effort.

"Just leave me alone," she muttered angrily.

"Listen, I don't know what he did, but if you tell me, I might be able to help you."

She stared at her feet, feeling like emotion was swelling up in her and threatening to shatter her chest if she didn't do something; she certainly couldn't talk to Hermione about this, and Harry and Ron were out of the question. Besides, Blaise already knew the background. She wouldn't have to explain that to him if she did decide to talk…

"I was bored and decided to come outside. I saw Dra…Malfoy flying around so I sat down to watch. He came over and he…he told me last night was just an act, that I was just a temporary plaything," she spat, feeling fresh tears course down her cheeks. They burned her, and she wiped at them furiously. "I can't believe I was so stupid. I should have known that he's incapable of _actually_ being nice."

Blaise's voice was soft when he replied. "I know you don't want to hear this, and that you won't believe me, but it wasn't an act. He enjoyed last night immensely….I could tell when he came back. But…there are reasons…his façade…"

She snarled and slammed her fist onto the seat next to her. "Damn his stupid façade! I don't _get it! _Why can't he just drop the stupid thing altogether, or at least when it's just us and no one's around."

"Why is this upsetting you so much? You had to have known what Draco is like…his reputation with women."

She looked away and her hair fell across her face, a curtain between them that she was grateful for.

"You don't understand," she whispered.

"So help me to."

She bit the inside of her cheek in an effort to stifle the tears. "I…I don't belong anywhere. Sure, Harry and Ron and Hermione are great, the best friends I could ask for, and I love them dearly…but I'll never actually be a _part_ of them, you know? I'll always be Ron's little sister. I'll always be the third wheel…err, fourth in this case. I always feel like I'm a burden. But last night…it was like…it was just me and him, and for once I felt wanted. I felt important."

"Oh," he said quietly.

"It's not like I'm in love with Malfoy or even like him or anything," she hastily explained. "Please understand that. I haven't got some stupid crush on the git. It's just…" she sighed heavily, resting her head on her knees. "It's just that it was a nice change, is all. But now I'm regretting that I let myself…indulge. I feel so stupid for thinking that maybe we could…you know…be…friends."

She heard him shuffling and was shocked when she felt his arms go around her and lift her into his lap, cradling her against his chest. He held her like that for a long time before he broke the silence.

"He was lying when he said it was an act. He's just trying to…protect…you. It's safer this way."

"Protect me from _what_?" she snapped, annoyed.

He frowned and touched his chin to the top of her head. "It's not my place to say, love. Just know that Draco…his life is a lot more complicated than what you'd think. There's a _reason_ he created his Ice Dragon persona."

"But you can't tell me what it is," she half-asked, half-stated.

"But I can't tell you what it is," he repeated in affirmation.

She sighed and laid her head against his shoulder. "So…I really wasn't just some plaything?"

"Well, I don't want to lead you on. A lot of it really was that you were an excellent Pansy-repellent. But no, you weren't just a plaything. You know he walked back to the party that night whistling? He even smiled at a first year. If that's not proof, I don't know what is."

She laughed, though it came out slightly strangled, and sighed. "Do you think I could crack his mask?" she asked thoughtfully.

He held his breath and held her a little tighter. "I don't know if that's such a good idea," he said slowly after a moment. "You could get hurt pretty badly. I guess you could, if you're willing to risk a lot more tears being shed. It'd be pretty risky business. I don't think you realize what you'd be getting yourself into."

"I noticed you didn't try to deter me in that little speech, just warn me," she commented after mulling over his words for a moment.

He grinned and sat her next to him, apparently figuring she was stable again. "So maybe I think it would be good for him," he said with a shrug.

She nodded, a slightly calculating look adorning her features.

"You don't realize what you're getting yourself into, you know," Blaise repeated.

"I seem to recall you already telling me that."

He shrugged. "Just want to make sure you can't say I didn't warn you."

"Alright."

Silence fell over them like a blanket, soft and comfortable as they gazed out to the pitch.

"Why were you so nice just now?" she asked finally.

He gave her an appraising look. "I bloody owed you again, you insufferable little she-Weasel."

She gave him an odd look to which he replied, "You told that girl at the party that I wasn't such a bad guy. She must have believed you because the second you left she warmed up to me and I got to spend the rest of the night being snogged senseless."

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "Is that the real reason?"

He shrugged. "Okay, so maybe I think you're pretty okay for a Gryffindor on top of that." He eyed her smug look and said, "Don't go getting cocky, Weasley. I am prepared to retract that statement at any time."

She laughed and shook her head. "You're pretty okay too…for a Slytherin."

He gave her a look of mock-seriousness. "Of course. You make this sound like a new revelation."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't _you_ go getting all cocky either. You're still insufferable."

He chuckled and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way, love. I'll see you in potions Monday." That said, he walked off in the same direction Draco had left.

She stared after him long after he had disappeared from sight. If it was true, if Draco really was just hiding behind his stupid mask, then she was going to break it. She couldn't give up on him. She didn't stop to examine why she cared so bloody much. The truth was she didn't care why. She just did. And that was enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny watched idly as Harry and Ron fought over something about Quidditch. She wasn't positive what; she hadn't really been paying attention to any of it, quite honestly. Her thoughts were absorbed elsewhere, with a certain pale-faced boy. She hadn't talked to him since Saturday afternoon, and it was now Thursday evening. Needless to say, the girl was getting frustrated. She saw him in her potions classes and in the Great Hall, but never had the opportunity to just _talk_. For his part, he ignored her completely.

Blaise asked her every day how things went, although he knew perfectly well how. Despite his initial warnings, and the odd one tossed in here and there for good measure, he was infinitely encouraging of her "project." He said that if she could pull it off (which would be a feat in and of itself), that it would be "good for him." And he never elaborated beyond that. That was getting her pretty frustrated too. But she tried not to let it show. Over the past few days, she and Blaise had formed a tentative friendship that, despite his annoying arrogant ways, she found she rather enjoyed. He still teased her on a regular basis, but it was nothing cutting; it was just how he was. She didn't mind too much. He was like one of her brothers without the protectiveness (for which she was grateful).

Just then the portrait hole swung open and Hermione strode in purposefully, locating them quickly and walking straight for them.

"Harry, I think you may have been right. Something has to be up with Malfoy."

Ginny had been sort of half-listening, figuring it was another one of the Golden Trio's "emergencies," but at the sound of Draco's name she leaned forward eagerly. Now what had happened? Harry voiced her silent question.

"I walked into the common room and he started his usually insults, but all of a sudden he stopped mid-sentence and just sort of set his jaw and stared past me. I asked him what was wrong but he just ignored me and got up to go to his private dorm. On the way though he was walking all weird and I heard him mutter, 'just hold on, will you?' and he kind of rubbed his left forearm."

Harry was thinking hard, you could tell, and Ron just stared at Hermione. Finally Harry broke the silence. "There is no doubt. Something is not right. I think it's time we went to Dumbledore."

"No!" Ginny practically shrieked before she could think better of it. All eyes turned to her and she cursed all the bad words she knew twice over in her mind. How was she going to get out of this one? And why _shouldn't_ she let them report him? It was awfully suspicious. _Because something inside you refuses to believe it's what it looks like_, she thought darkly. _Because you can't stand the thought of giving up on him before you even started_.

They were still staring at her and she didn't know what to say. Grasping at anything, she started, "Well, it's just then we'll never know, right? Listen, Blaise and Dra…Malfoy are really good friends, right? Well Blaise talks to me a lot more now. I mean…we have civil conversations and I think he's starting to trust me or something. Let me try to…get something out of him. Or maybe I'll even be able to speak with Draco through Blaise. Please, I know I can do this. You know if you just confront him straight up with Dumbledore in the background, nothing will be accomplished. He's a Slytherin, and we're playing his game…we need to act like it."

She held her breath, and was positive they must be able to hear her heart beating in her chest. It sounded convincing, for such short notice anyway…she hoped. Now all that was left was for them to buy it. _Come on guys…believe me_.

"I don't like the idea," Ron said frowning. She felt her stomach plummet. No, no not good.

"Ron…" Harry said after a moment, "I know she's your sister and you don't want to put her in any perceived danger, and neither do I, but…she has a point. It might be of greater benefit if we find out what's actually going on. I agree with her."

And then Ginny's heart soared back up again. All eyes turned to Hermione. She would be the deciding factor. The girl sighed and looked back and forth to all their faces. Her gaze finally settled on Ron.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but Harry's right. Ginny can do this. I trust her." Ginny felt a sudden, sharp pang of guilt. _I trust her_. And she was deceiving them. She swallowed the feeling down, knowing this was for the greater good…or so she hoped.

Harry grinned and clapped her on the back. "Our very own spy," he said with a laugh, trying to make the awkward situation a bit more lighthearted. She smiled back, feeling like she'd rather do anything but.

After that, the Trio started talking amongst themselves, bouncing theories off one another. It mad her sick, listening to how "evil" Draco most obviously was. It made her very frustrated, so of course, she started feeling a bit claustrophobic in the overly-cozy room. Seeming a little out of breath, she murmured a quick excuse about the kitchens to Ron and practically ran outside.

Not knowing where to go, but feeling like she needed to move, she walked towards the Quidditch Pitch. She was getting tired of always going to the lake. She reached the pitch and saw someone doing drills, ones more unique to Seekers she noted. She had a sinking feeling she knew exactly who it was. As she neared her suspicions were confirmed; Draco Malfoy was out tonight.

She watched his techniques with interest, noting areas he could improve and tucking away that information. An idea formed in her mind, and she smiled to herself. He had noticed her now, and was coming to land. She steeled herself for the confrontation; she knew he was going to try and make her feel low. He was going to try to hurt her. But she had already decided to fight fire with fire. She was going to be cold right back until he respected her.

"Weaselette, are you stalking me now?" he drawled as he sauntered over.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yes Malfoy, my sole purpose in life is to follow your pasty ass around the castle."

He looked at her, apparently slightly surprised, then he smirked and got very close to her. She fought down the inevitable physical reaction he had on her. It was just another trick, one she would not let him use against her. She stood her ground.

"I'm not surprised," he said quietly, his voice a deep hum. "After the way you moved, how you molded yourself to me," he was still speaking in a low voice, getting closer to her, "how you practically begged me to touch you…"

She resisted the urge to shiver at his nearness and his deep, suggestive tones. Grabbing at her willpower, she rolled her eyes in annoyance and pushed past him, letting her body brush lightly against his in the process. _Two can play this game, Draco Malfoy_. She picked up his discarded broom and examined it for a moment, ignoring his protests.

Gingerly, she swung one leg over the handle and kicked off. She could hear his screams of outrage below her, but ignored them. She practiced complicated tricks, loops, dives, twists, everything. It was exhilarating. Money certainly paid off in this respect; she had never enjoyed such a fast broom. She grinned to herself and slowed her break neck speed to slow lazy circles as she looked down at Draco. He was standing there, arms crossed over chest and tapping his foot impatiently. She briefly thought that he could have stunned her or something…but he hadn't. She smiled to herself again. That was something, at least.

He was still looking pretty peeved, so she decided to do laps until she decided he'd been given enough cool-down time. Several laps later he had plopped down into one of the seats, one leg propped up on the seat in front of him, and his chin resting on his knee. She smiled softly. He really did look so cute like that. She had a feeling he knew it too, and that was precisely _why_ he was doing it, but she decided to fly down anyway. He'd had enough time to reign in his temper.

"Nice broom," she said with a grin as she tossed it back at him. He caught it easily in the air.

He sneered. "Bet you thought you'd never get to touch a decent one, let alone ride it, hmm?"

"Actually yes," she answered honestly, shrugging her indifference. "But hey, life's funny like that."

He glared at her and gritted out, "Aside from stealing my broom, what do you want?"

"I'm stalking you, remember?" she said innocently.

He narrowed his eyes and just waited. She sighed and plopped down next to him. She just stared out at the pitch and he stared at her. After several long moments in which neither would give in, she decided it was time to put her plan into effect.

"No wonder Harry beats you all the time," she said conversationally.

His stare turned into an icy death-look. "What are you on about?" he snapped, danger flowing in heavy undercurrents throughout the words.

"Well, you have this amazing broom, granted, but your technique is terrible." Ginny felt rather like she was poking an already-angry hippogriff with a sharp stick.

His features were calm and collected, but his blazing gray eyes betrayed them. "You're pushing it, Weaselette. My control only runs to an extent."

And she didn't doubt him. She snatched up his broom again and jumped off the stands onto the grass below before he could stop her. She jumped on again, but stayed grounded. "Well, get on," she said impatiently.

He looked at her like she had grown a second head. "What?"

She sighed. "I said, get on. I'm gonna teach you some stuff. Some of Harry's tricks, even." When he continued to stare she said, "Oh come on Malfoy, how can you pass this up? This is better than spying on his practice…I'm going to be giving you step-by-step instructions."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "What are you getting out of this?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm bored." To his disbelieving expression she said, "I'm not the one in Slytherin. I don't really _need_ a reason, do I?"

Finally, he dropped to the ground next to her and gracefully mounted the broom behind her.

"Hold tight," she whispered and felt his arms circle her waist seconds before she kicked off in a burst of speed. As the wind picked up her hair and whipped it out behind her, she grinned. She was going to teach this boy a thing or two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N – as always, reviews are MORE than welcome haha


	6. Believe Me

Chapter 6: Please Believe Me

Ginny poked the thick, brownish goop in her cauldron with her wand uncertainly. "Blaise, are you sure it's supposed to look like that?"

Blaise peered over her shoulder and frowned a moment before shrugging. "The book doesn't really say, but we followed all the directions exactly so I don't see how we could have messed up."

Ginny poked it again. "This is one nasty potion if we did do it right. I almost hope we failed miserably. I feel sorry for whoever would need to drink it…what's it for again?"

Blaise flipped through the book and formally recited, "For those afflicted with uncontrollable itching."

The redhead grimaced. "I think I'd rather just scratch…."

Blaise chuckled and scooped some of the gooey mess into a flask, scrawling a quick label onto the glass and carrying it up to Snape. Ginny wrinkled her nose at the remaining potion and muttered a quick "Scourgify!"

"Hey, Ginny," a voice said from Blaise's seat. She yelped in surprise and clutched her heart to steady herself. An amused Hermione was sitting beside her, clearly trying to fight down a laugh.

"Don't do that!" Ginny exclaimed, dropping her hands and fighting the blush rising rapidly in her cheeks. "Oh hey, what color was your potion?"

Hermione made a face. "This disgusting gray-brown color. Very nasty."

Ginny sighed in relief. "Good. I thought we must've mucked ours up when ours came out that way." She shivered a little at the memory. Who could drink that stuff?

Hermione laughed, and Ginny noticed with some interest it was slightly nervous-sounding. "Mione…" she said slowly, raising an eyebrow, "what is it?"

The girl in question shifted a little in her seat. When she spoke her voice had dropped considerably and her words practically blended together. "Harry asked me to come and see what you've found out so far. We would have waited until tonight in the common room, but Ron and Harry have Quidditch practice and so much homework piled _I'd_ be hard-pressed to finish it all in time."

Ginny gave her a confused smile. "Found out about what?"

Hermione's look was one of incredulity. "About _Malfoy_," she hissed, shooting the blond a venomous glare.

Ginny's eyes widened. _Woops._ She'd completely forgotten about being a "spy." What was she going to say? She couldn't very well tell them she hadn't found anything, could she? It had been almost a week since she had volunteered for the position, after all. "Um, well, you see the thing is-"

"Well, would you look at that? A bush with a body attached seems to have taken up residence in my seat. You don't see that every day." Blaise stood casually behind Ginny, hands in pockets and usual amusement dancing in his eyes.

Ginny had to make an effort to hide her sigh of relief. _Blaise_ _Zabini to the rescue_, she thought wryly.

"We'll continue this conversation later," Hermione told Ginny with a smile, ignoring Blaise completely. Ginny nodded absently.

"What was that all about?" Blaise asked curiously as he reclaimed his seat.

Ginny groaned and buried her head in her arms on the table. "We need to talk, Blaise."

She peeked out above her arms to see one of Blaise's dark brows rise. "Are you breaking things off! How could you do this to me? You know you're my life, Love!" he cried dramatically, placing the back of his hand against his forehead in mock-distress.

Ginny snorted. "Quiet, Zabini, one of your Slytherin buddies might actually believe you."

Blaise grinned. "They need something to talk about, if you ask me. Y'know…distract 'em from all the muggle-torturing and the like."

She rolled her eyes. "You make such a terrible Slytherin, you know that?"

"I've been telling him that for years," an amused-sounding voice drawled.

Ginny looked up to see a smirking Draco Malfoy looking down at the pair and smiled at him in greeting. He just raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Come now, Draco. Is that any way to treat our Weaselette here?" Blaise asked in a condescending tone, slinging a friendly arm around Ginny's shoulders.

Now both of Draco's eyebrows rose. "_Our_? I believe she is _your_ whore, not mine. I wouldn't touch that with a ten-foot pole."

Ginny checked her temper quickly and forced herself to stay calm. "I am _not_ his, or anyone else's, whore. Besides, you didn't seem to have any problem hanging on to me when I was teaching you some new tricks on your broom," she said evenly with a smirk to rival his.

He scowled. "I thought we agreed not to discuss that. Need I remind you that your Gryffindor mates wouldn't be too thrilled to learn that you helped the enemy?"

She just shrugged; he was right of course, but she would chance it any day if it meant seeing him squirm.

"Anyways," Draco said in a dismissive tone as he turned to Blaise, "Parkinson's got a cousin in France that saw your picture and apparently thinks you're…attractive." He cringed a little at the clearly awkward conversation. Ginny laughed, but he chose to ignore her. "She won't leave me the hell alone about it, so it was either hex her into oblivion, or just bloody tell you about it already. I figured this route would get me in less trouble…even if it is less satisfying."

Ginny laughed again and, to her delight, Draco's mouth actually quirked into a small smile before he quickly checked his emotions and resumed his usual annoyed-looking disposition.

"Just what are you suggesting then?" Blaise asked, sending a slightly guarded look in Pansy's direction.

"She wants to know if you'd like to meet her this Christmas over the holidays."

Blaise seemed to consider this. "Well, what's the girl look like?"

Draco smirked. "She and Pansy could be twins, if memory serves."

The darker boy's nose wrinkled in distaste. "Tell her I've got plans this Christmas."

Draco's smirk widened and he nodded in approval, sauntering back towards Pansy wearing a triumphant "told-you-so" look on his face.

Ginny sighed a little and slouched into her seat. "I'm really not getting very far with Ferret boy over there, am I?"

"Depends on how you look at it," he said with a shrug. "From a normal human's perspective, no, you're doing right horribly. However, this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about, and he almost, _almost_ smiled in front of you just then. I'd say that's an accomplishment. Now what was that earlier about needing to speak with me?"

Students all around them started packing up their bags and exiting the classroom. Ginny frowned and said, "Well, apparently it's going to have to wait. Meet me out on the grounds after dinner tonight, okay?"

He nodded and slung his bag casually over his shoulder as he stood up to follow the others out the door. "Nothing bad, is it?"

"Not really…more difficult. Never mind, you'll see."

Blaise rolled his eyes in annoyance, but let it go with a shrug and walked out of the classroom. Ginny turned to her things and started packing up her own bag when she heard a gasp from across the room. She glanced up to the teacher's desk, but Snape had already disappeared. Her gaze swept over the room and came to rest on the only other occupant: Malfoy.

He had his eyes shut and was holding his left arm. _What am I supposed to do now?_ she wondered, biting her lip. How could she go about asking him what was wrong without him getting defensive?

After coming up with about a hundred different ways of wording, 'What the frick is going on with you?' she decided words really were inadequate in this situation. So, discarding that line of thinking, she simply walked up to him and placed a hand lightly on the arm he was clutching.

His eyes flew open and he practically fell out of his chair when he saw her. "What do you think you're doing!" he cried, yanking his arm back.

"Draco…I'm just trying to help. I know something's wrong…"

"How many bloody times do I have to tell you? We are not on a first name basis, Weasley! And _nothing_ is wrong." He sneered, voice dripping with loathing.

She rolled her eyes and reached out her hand again, placing it over his left forearm. "It must really hurt you, to make you act so obvious about it," she murmured, being careful to keep any pity or sympathy from her voice. His pride would not take kindly to that.

She'd made up her mind awhile ago now that he had to have the Mark already. She wanted to believe that he didn't, that he was just dreading it and that was why he clutched his arm a lot, but she knew it was just a fool's hope…not to mention not very plausible. She wished Blaise would tell her the specifics, but he refused every time. _It wasn't his place._

Draco was so shocked by her actions that he just stared at her. She offered him a small smile and slowly moved her hand back and forth over the spot on his arm, though she didn't remove the fabric covering it. He wasn't cringing anymore, simply looking at her in a mix of confusion and absolute shock. She wasn't positive if it was coincidence or not, but she liked to think her touch had eased his pain…or at least distracted him from it, if nothing else.

Finally, he seemed to snap back to reality and jerked his arm back. "I don't know what you're talking about, Weasley," he snarled harshly, silver eyes reflecting anger and…fear?

He smirked and looked as if he was about to say something cutting, but then his face contorted into a grimace and he wordlessly snatched up his bag and practically power-walked from the room.

Ginny let out a little huff of annoyance. Just when she started making some headway he always had to run. If he'd just give her a chance…

Huffing again, she scooped up her bag and was the last to leave the cold classroom, making her way up to her dorms, choosing to skip lunch. She didn't want to have to talk with the Golden Trio before she had a chance to speak with Blaise and figure out what she was going to do about this spy business. And there was something else nagging at her.

If Draco really did have the Dark Mark, as she was now almost positive he did, should she be helping him? If you can even call it helping, she thought angrily. Maybe it would be better just to turn him in to Dumbledore. What if he hurt someone? How would she feel then? She would never be able to look Harry in the eyes again. He trusted her to do what was right, not let a Death Eater run around unchecked because she refused to believe he was beyond redemption.

She bit her lip and sat slowly onto the edge of her bed. This felt so wrong and so right all at once, and Ginevra Weasley was very confused. She groaned and flopped onto her back. _That's it; I've got to turn him in. This is getting out of hand. Draco's just another Tom Riddle. I can't make the same mistake twice._

Gathering her resolve around her she jogged from the room and out into the halls where she slowed to a walk, heading straight for the Great Hall. She was going to tell Harry it was time to turn him in, and that would be that. Blaise would be upset, but…well…that couldn't be helped.

She felt a strong, slightly familiar grip around her waist and she was suddenly yanked unceremoniously into a classroom. She heard her kidnapper mutter the Imperturbable Charm and noticed with some panic the room looked like it hadn't been used in some time.

She turned and nearly fainted at the sight of Draco Malfoy leaning against the door, arms crossed over chest. _How ironic_ she thought _that I should be the one who gets hurt because I took too long to come to my senses_. But then, she supposed, it really was only fair.

"Don't look so terrified, Weaselette," he said, an amused smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "I'm not going to hurt you."

She cocked her hip to the side and placed one hand on it. "Oh excuse me," she snapped sarcastically, suddenly angry, "it's just that generally when someone yanks me into an abandoned room and locks me in with a silencing charm to boot, I get sort of nervous."

He smiled, and it caused her malice to falter just a bit. Was this him letting down his facade, or was he just up to something? "Sorry," he offered with a shrug that showed he was clearly not sorry at all.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked with a sigh. She silently berated herself for slipping and using his last name – she had this theory that if she used his first name enough he'd get more comfortable around her – but she was still a little angry.

"I don't have one," he stated, avoiding her gaze.

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to actually answer my question?" she spat.

He shot her a glare but said in a surprisingly civil tone, "I don't have a Dark Mark."

She raised an eyebrow, involuntarily glancing down at his arm. "But-"

"I know how it looks," he said quickly, cutting her off, "but that's not it. I don't have one, I swear it."

"Then why've you been acting so odd lately?"

He took a deep breath. "I can't tell you that."

"Why do you always act like your arm hurts, right where the mark would be?"

"I can't tell you that."

She threw up her hands in annoyance. "What _can_ you tell me?"

"That I don't have the Dark Mark. That what I'm sure is going through your mind is not true," he said quietly but vehemently.

"Oh, well, okay then. _I'm convinced!"_ she huffed and reached for the door, yanking on the handle. "Won't open," she muttered.

"Imperturbable," he reminded her.

She snarled in frustration and embarrassment and before even she knew what she was doing, she had gripped his hand and moved to push the fabric away from his left arm. She never quite managed it. He reacted like lightening, gripping both of her wrists in his strong hands and shoving her against the wall, her arms held above her head.

He breathed for a moment before he hissed, "Don't _ever_ try that again."

She swallowed her fear and said, "If you don't have it then why can't I look?"

His eyes almost seemed to glow in the dimmed lighting. "You wouldn't understand."

"So explain it to me," she whispered, relaxing as she realized he didn't plan on actually hurting her.

He hung his head for a moment and sighed. "Do you know how much I've risked already, just saying what I have? I'm not putting myself, or you for that matter, in any further danger."

"Why did you tell me?" she asked curiously. "Why do you care what I think?"

He searched her eyes as if he could find the answer there. "Good question. I just…I really don't know. I just know I don't want you thinking…that."

And in that moment she saw in his eyes nothing but desperation for her to believe him and sadness so profound a tear actually escaped her own eyes. "Alright. I believe you."

He looked at her skeptically. "Just like that?"

She smiled sadly and nodded. "Just like that." She paused and frowned a little. "Draco…I can't feel my arms."

He gave her an odd look, but then he followed her gaze up to where he still held her wrists above her head. He dropped them quickly and stepped away, muttering a grudging "sorry."

She just nodded and rubbed circulation back into the recently trapped limbs.

"So, um, I should probably be going now…" Ginny murmured after her arms regained feeling and the silence grew awkward.

His silver eyes held her in place with their powerful gaze. "This never happened. You understand that, right?"

She nodded quickly. "Of course."

His eyes didn't release her, and he took a step closer. Ginny felt her heart flutter. "You really believe me?"

She bit her lip. "Yes."

He took another step closer and touched her cheek with his fingertips. Ginny felt like she must surely be melting by now, and wondered briefly how he affected her so strongly with such innocent actions. Was this how he felt when she had touched him in potions? It didn't surprise her it had taken him so long to react, if that was true.

"Thank you," he said, dropping his hand.

She swallowed. "What?"

"I said thank you…for believing me."

She smiled and nodded, just watching him. Then, taking a chance, she reached out and brushed the strands of silken blonde hair in his eyes back. He blinked before suddenly stepping back and sneering.

"Don't assume you have permission to touch me, Weaselette. This does _not_ mean we are buddy-buddy now. I don't know what's gotten into Blaise, but I'm not him, and we are by no means what one would consider _friendly_. Is that clear?"

She screamed in frustration and hit the wall with the palm of her hand. She had been _getting_ somewhere. He'd never, _ever_ been so open with his emotions, and for some stupid reason he'd clammed up again! She wished she knew what triggered his _impossible_ emotions, and concluded that he was far worse than any woman, time of the month or no.

She spun back on him, eyes flashing in fury. "Then tell me, _Malfoy_, what in Merlin's name was all that about!"

"I didn't need you spreading false rumors about me. Gossip is something I do not need at the moment," he answered coolly, apparently not noticing her frustrated anger.

"Oh that's bull and you know it. You've acted strangely in front of Hermione and even Harry before and I didn't see you pulling _them_ into any empty classrooms!"

He raised one perfect eyebrow, and Ginny almost cried when she saw the dead look in his silver eyes. "Believe what you want, Weasley. It's no concern of mine."

She took a step closer to him. "Apparently it is, as you were quite adamant only minutes before for me to believe you about that stupid mark!"

He shrugged. "Like I said, believe what you want."

"OH. MY. GOSH! What will it take! What's it going to take to get you to come out from behind those damnable walls you hide behind? Why did you drop them just now, and why did you pull them back up? Why is it only Blaise ever sees who you _really_ are without a struggle?" she was ranting now, she realized it. She was revealing far too much. Now he would know what she was trying to do, what she was trying to accomplish. But the Weasley temper had kicked in full-force, and there was nothing to be done about it.

He eyed her, and though she could reach out and touch him if she wanted to, she felt like he was miles away. She wanted to slap him; she wanted to knock some sense into him. She was about to do it, too, but stopped herself. Something dawned on her. _That's what he's used to_, she mused. _His father probably hits him, and Slytherins aren't exactly an affectionate lot. Hitting him would only prove I'm just like everyone else_. A new idea occurred to her. _That's why he and Blaise are so close_. She thought back to when he had agreed with her about Blaise being a terrible Slytherin. _Blaise isn't like the rest of them._

She turned her back to him and drew in several deep, calming breaths, reigning in her temper. "Draco, lift the charm." The words were barely audible, but he complied, muttering the reverse to the spell.

She turned back to him and studied his face.

"Aren't you going to leave? And don't make me remind you again – _we are not on a bloody first name basis!_" he snarled.

She smiled sadly and shook her head. "Oh Draco…." Then she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly to her. She felt him stiffen but he didn't push her away, just as she suspected he wouldn't. It was probably a new sensation to him. Oh sure, he was the Slytherin Sex God, but this was different. This was genuine care and warmth, not just emotionless, physical pleasure. It made her sad, that a person could be so deprived of affection that any displays of it would make the person freeze up like that.

Not pushing her luck, she squeezed him lightly one last time and turned away, walking to the door and pulling it open without resistance. Just before she left, she called back without turning around, "Oh and don't worry. I still believe what you said earlier."

And she did. Even if he had reverted to his bastard-self towards the end, his eyes weren't lying during that brief and rare moment in which his mask had fallen. She just didn't understand why he was so difficult about this. It was ridiculous how much resistance he was showing. Snatches of veiled information from Blaise re-played in her mind: _He's just trying to protect you. There's a reason he created the Ice Dragon persona. You could get hurt. You don't know what you're getting yourself into._

She sighed and found her feet had already carried her back into her dorm. She collapsed onto the bed stomach-down and closed her eyes. She had a lot to think about, like what was going on with him if he didn't have the mark after all. And why he had cared at all what she believed to be true about him. And what about her touch had snapped him back into his normal, cruel self. And maybe, _just maybe,_ she would think about why his innocent touches had set her pulse racing so.

Not once did the thought that she had originally left the room to turn him in to Dumbledore cross her mind.


	7. Of Loyalty and Jealousy

Chapter 7: Of Loyalty and Jealousy

Hogwarts seemed oddly deserted to the redhead making her quiet way down the halls, almost cringing at the sound her feet made against the stone. It was nice, though, having some peace. Her emotions were still in a whirlwind from her unexpected meeting with a certain Malfoy, engaged in a constant battle with her logic, and she was on her way now to meet _another_ Slytherin.

She stepped outside and was met by a heavy rush of breeze. Her eyes closed and she let it wash over her, smiling until the wave of cool air disappeared and she looked out over the grounds. It was dusk, the supper that she did not attend having just finished, and the sun was hanging lazily just above the horizon. She grinned and sighed, tossing her hair over her shoulders as she started walking once more. She loved this time of day, when the air was cool and the light was there, but softer, more inviting than in the harsh afternoon glare.

She didn't have much trouble finding Blaise. His still sun-kissed skin appeared to be glowing a rich, honey shade and the breeze was sending his thick black hair, so like Harry's, wildly about his face as he leaned against one of the trees, idly twirling a blade of grass between his thumb and index finger.

He seemed to be thinking about something because he didn't register her presence as she moved right up to him. Raising her eyebrows, Ginny leaned against the tree and crossed her arms under her chest, a perfect imitation of Malfoy's classic pose. "Meeting someone, Zabini?" she asked casually.

He jumped and looked up at her, a slow grin spreading across his features. He took her hand and tugged her down next to him. "Yes, actually - this annoying little redhead. Pretty hot if you can look past her personality. Seen her around?"

She laughed and shoved him. He smirked and reached behind him to produce a sandwich that he held out to her.

"Oh Merlin Blaise I love you!" she cried as she snatched up the sandwich and immediately attacked it. After several large bites she swallowed very hard and said, "How'd you know I was practically starving to death?"

He was chuckling to himself and said, "Well as you were suspiciously missing from both lunch and supper, I figured you might be hungry."

She grinned and wrapped one arm around his shoulders, giving him a quick hug while putting another large dent into her sandwich. He shook his head, amused smile still playing across his lips.

"I'm assuming your absence despite your apparent ravenous hunger means you were avoiding someone?" he asked knowingly.

She scowled and swallowed down the half-chewed bit of sandwich in her mouth. "Stupid Trio," she muttered darkly, tearing another chunk from her supper.

He raised an eyebrow. "What'd they do?"

She sighed and leaned against the tree beside him, stretching her legs out in front of her. "I have a confession. There's something I didn't tell you before…it just slipped my mind I guess."

He just raised an eyebrow, so she plowed on. "You see, Harry and that lot have noticed Draco's weirder moments. You know…grabbing his arm and all that." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, but if she expected a reaction from him she was disappointed. "Anyway, they were all set to turn him in to Dumbledore, and the only way I could stop them was to say I'd play spy."

He shifted so he could see her better. "Play spy? How in Merlin's name did you convince them _you _would be a suitable spy?"

"Isn't it obvious? I just told them that you seemed to trust me more lately so I'd play buddy-buddy with you and get some information on Draco, maybe even get to Draco himself through you."

Blaise didn't say anything so she took the opportunity to finish off her sandwich, munching happily as she started running through the different possibilities for solving this little glitch. Popping the last of the meal into her mouth, she dusted off her fingers and turned back to find a very different Blaise from what she was used to seeing. There was no smile on his lips and no hidden amusement dancing in his eyes. He looked…well, he looked like a tan Malfoy with black hair.

"Blaise…?" she inquired softly, her face a mask of confusion.

"How do I know whose side you're really on, then?" he asked quietly after another moment.

Her brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"How do I know you're not just using me, like you told them?"

"Blaise!" she cried, getting onto her knees so she could see him better. "Of course I'm not!"

"Right, because you have more reason to tell me the truth than them." His voice was sarcastic and almost harsh.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Blaise said slowly, as if speaking to a five year old, "that if you do this little favor for the Dream Team you get that acceptance you so desperately want. What have you to gain from the Slytherins? Nothing. Really, you'll just lose where the Gryffindors are concerned. Look at the logic, she-Weasel."

She stared at him in complete disbelief. How could he not believe her? "You have _got_ to be kidding me! First off, _what is it with you bloody Slytherins and your damned reasons!_ Don't you ever just do something because it _feels_ right? 'The heart has its reasons that reason does not know.' Ever heard that one? Don't you people _get_ that concept? Why is it always cold calculating with you lot!"

"Because in the end, emotions change; logic is constant," he snapped coldly, not removing his midnight blue eyes that suddenly looked much darker, and much more menacing, from her face.

"Blaise," she said, trying to stay calm, "use your logic then. Why would I tell you about this if it _was_ true? That would be like me walking up to Harry and saying, 'Hah! The funniest thing – I told Blaise Zabini about your stupid plan to incriminate Malfoy. Oh, and by the way, I'm also trying to _befriend_ Draco while I'm at it!' Really Zabini, use your head."

He just watched her, eyes suspicious and body tense. Feeling desperate, she hung her head and looked down at her hands resting in her lap, fingers interlocked.

"Blaise, you're the only person I can really call a _true_ friend, right now. I already told you the Dream Team are my friends, but…well I'm still not one of them." She swallowed, and whispered in a very small voice, "You make me feel worthwhile. You seem like you actually care when I talk. I'd hate for you to think that I would ever do anything to risk your friendship, _especially_ something stupid like use you."

She didn't dare look at his response, afraid he would just laugh in her face and tell her they were never _friends_, not really. His laughter never came, though. Instead, one of his fingers reached out and tilted her chin up so that she was looking him in the eye. He stared at her intensely for a long moment in which Ginny didn't dare blink or look away. Finally, though, he sighed and offered her a weak, apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Gin."

She exhaled a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and grinned. "It's alright. Why did you doubt me, though?"

He looked over at her and smirked. "You're kidding, right?" To her indignant look he said, "Love, you're the enemy: a Gryffindor and a Weasley on top of it. When I hear that there's a chance that you're using me, which really should be _my_ job as I'm the Slytherin here, I get a bit touchy. I'm used to the Slytherin way – always an ulterior motive."

She laughed a little uncertainly. "But you're over it now, right? You trust me?"

"I do," he admitted. "Just don't make me regret it, okay?" She nodded, and he asked, "Why did you bring up this spy business in the first place?"

She drew in a deep breath and began, trying to get everything out as quickly as possible. "Well…today in potions when Hermione was in your seat? Yeah, she was asking me what I've found out so far. Of course, I'm not really playing spy, and even though I _have_ found some things out, there's no way I'm telling them anything, but I really can't just come up blank because I mean I do talk with you a lot and I'd have found out _something_ by now, and this whole double agent thing is _really_ starting to get difficult, but there's really nothing I can do because I am not letting them turn Draco in before I can get at him, and I just don't know what to _do_ Blaise!."

He stared at her with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked somewhat defensively.

"I think that is the longest anyone has _ever_ spoken without pausing once for breath…ever. You must last wicked long in a snog before you need to come up for air," he said, looking impressed.

She blushed and mumbled something about him being off-topic, to which he chuckled. "Well, you have put yourself in a right mess, haven't you love?"

She sighed. "I really have. Everything got so confusing…I just…" she released another sigh. "I was never so good at games, you know," she whispered.

He gave her an odd look. "Meaning…?"

She quickly related her "kidnapping" by Draco earlier in the day after potions…conveniently leaving out the decision she had made to turn Draco in to Dumbledore before he changed her mind again. After she finished, he didn't look at all surprised about Draco denying the Mark. In fact, he didn't show any emotion at all; his face was the picture of calm indifference. She was desperate to press him for answers, but she knew what he'd say –_ it's not my place_. That was like the boy's bloody mantra.

"I'm just so used to being…me, y'know?" she said after a moment of silence at the conclusion of her tale. "But with him…I have to be constantly strategizing. He changes back and forth between Draco and Malfoy, if you know what I mean, and _Draco_, well Draco I could get used to. But Malfoy's a different story, and even though I know Draco is hidden somewhere inside Malfoy, it's hard for me. I know I said I could do this, that I could play his game, but I'm getting sick of getting close only to be shot down again. There's a reason I was put in Gryffindor - blunt and heart-on-my-sleeve kinda gal and all that."

Blaise chuckled and said, "That's what I like about you. And that's what he likes about you, too. Think on this a moment: you say you're sick of always having to strategize around him, but how do you think _he_ feels?"

She quirked an eyebrow, to which he said, "You have to strategize around him. He has to strategize around _everyone_, except me, of course…but I have a natural talent for making people open up to me." He grinned and winked at her, clearly indicating she was no exception. "He was brought up to trust no one, to hate everything, and to always have his guard up. But Draco, well Draco's not like that – it's against his very nature. He did pick up on some of it though. He learned eventually not to trust, or at least not to trust easily, but he could never posses that pure malice his father so perfected. So he _did_ learn to always put a guard up, but not for the reasons Lucius does…no, he invented the Ice Dragon to hide from Lucius and others like him."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Ginny asked quietly.

He smiled down at her and pinched her nose. "Maybe because it sounded like you were giving up, and I don't want that to happen. Now, as for your original problem," he changed the subject smoothly, suddenly seeming all business, "just for the first few weeks say you're not getting anything, but you're getting closer. Wait it out until one or all start seeming suspicious, and we'll work that out when it comes around. In the meantime, I'll think on it. Sound good?"

She took a moment to respond, processing the flood of information he had just dumped on her. "Uh…yeah. Yeah, I can do that."

He smirked and stood up. "Well then, I've got some Transfiguration I'd better get started on. I'll be seeing you, love." And with that he spun on his heel and sauntered back in the direction of the castle, hands shoved casually into his pockets.

"Blaise!" she called out suddenly.

He turned back and waited while she ran up to him.

"Blaise," she repeated when she reached him, "do you really think any of this is worth it? I don't feel like I've gotten anywhere with him. I…I don't know if I'll be able to reach him after all."

He gazed down at her as a fresh gust of wind blew her hair into her face, the setting sun making her glow, and he sighed, gently tucking the fiery locks back behind her ears. "He really means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

She bit her lip, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. "I don't really know him, do I? He just always looks so sad. I want to show him that not everything is darkness and scheming. Everyone deserves to have someone. Like I have you, right?" She smiled up at him, looking almost hopeful.

Blaise smiled sadly and his eyes were filled with something she didn't quite recognize. "Right," he affirmed quietly.

He looked away and ran a hand through his hair, breathing in deeply and releasing the air from his lungs quickly. Without looking back at her he said, "You don't need to worry, if you just keep trying, you'll break that façade eventually." Now he did look at her as he murmured, almost to himself, "He's lucky he has someone like you, thinking of him. Some people just don't see a good thing when it's staring them in the face."

With that, he turned and walked away, not looking back.

Ginny watched him go, idly wondering what exactly he meant by his last comment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, well, someone let slip a bit more than was wise."

Draco groaned and tried to pretend that Blaise's voice had been his imagination. It didn't quite work, though, and he sat up on his bed reluctantly. "What are you talking about, Zabini?" he snapped.

Blaise chuckled. "I take it you were sleeping, then," he guessed, referring to his friend's tendency to be grumpy on first waking.

Draco rolled his eyes and collapsed back into the pillows. "Dozing, yes. What were you saying?"

"I heard about your interesting…ah…meeting with the littlest Weasel."

Draco sat up again, eyes narrowed dangerously. "She told? Damn her! I thought I made it perfectly clear not to tell anyone!"

"Oh calm down," Blaise soothed, making himself comfortable in the bedroom's only armchair, "she didn't go around telling everyone. Just me. I'm the only one she talks to about you, mostly because she knows I already know everything anyway."

Draco's eyebrows rose sharply. "She talks about me? No, never mind, I'll think on that later. What did she tell you about our 'meeting'?"

Blaise shrugged, fiddling with one of the quills Draco had left lying on his bedside table. "Just that you told her you don't have the Mark…and how you turned into a bastard shortly thereafter."

A sigh escaped the blonde. "You know why."

Blaise nodded. "I do. She doesn't. And telling her about the Mark…or the absence of it…and then not explaining further? Really mate, not too smart. Can you imagine how curious she must be?"

"What did you tell her?" Draco demanded, eyes narrowed.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, I didn't tell her anything. She didn't even ask. She knows better."

Draco was genuinely shocked. "She didn't ask?" he repeated incredulously.

"No. She knows I won't tell; she doesn't bother trying anymore."

Draco considered this for a moment, twiddling his thumbs absent mindedly. "She talks about me a lot, then?"

Blaise grinned. "Does the idea appeal to you?"

"We've covered this. She's a Weasley," Draco answered tiredly.

"And you're a Malfoy, but she's still talking about you, isn't she?" the darker boy retorted, smug grin still in place.

Draco rolled his eyes. "What does she say?"

Blaise's grin widened, but he just mimed zipping his lips while offering him a slight shrug in apology. Draco rolled his eyes again, but really wasn't surprised. He was a vault, that one. It was the reason he could actually trust him with all the things he could tell no one else.

"So why did you feel the need to divulge your little secret, anyway? Surely it would've been easier to just let her go on thinking you were a Death Eater," Blaise questioned after a moment of silence.

Draco groaned and laid back into his pillows again. _That's the million galleon question, isn't it?_ "I don't know. I really don't," he told Blaise.

He looked over at the only person in the world he could truly call friend, and instead of finding scorn or curiosity, he saw a knowing smile on the boy's face.

"What?" Draco asked defensively, unknowingly tensing.

"Nothing, nothing," Blaise said with a wave of his hand, still smiling. "So she hugged you, huh?" he teased, quickly changing the subject. That was another thing Zabini was gifted at – changing the subject.

Draco just grunted in response, not really eager to pursue that particular topic.

"So?" Blaise urged.

"So what?" Draco asked in a bored tone, knowing perfectly well what he was asking.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"_What?_ Oh for heaven's sakes Blaise, how many times do I have to say it? – _she is a Weasley_."

Blaise shrugged. "There's that. Of course, there's also the fact that she's also almost painfully sexy and, if I'm not mistaken, you were having some not-so-noble thoughts about her in Transfiguration not too long ago."

Draco sent a glare at Blaise that would have reduced a first year to tears; Blaise's smile only grew, taking the glare as the admission it was.

"She's really not so bad, you know," Blaise commented.

"If you're so fond of the girl, why don't _you_ take her? She's practically throwing herself at you as it is," Draco snapped, growing annoyed. It probably wouldn't bother him so much if it wasn't for the fact that he _had_ enjoyed the feel of the small redhead wrapping herself around him, her soft body pressing against his…

"I already told you I'm not interested," Blaise said with a sigh, interrupting Draco's memories. "And she's not throwing herself at me at all."

"Looks like she is to me," Draco mumbled.

"That, my friend, is because you are jealous," Blaise supplied nonchalantly.

Draco just snorted in response, shaking his head at how preposterous the notion was.

"You know, you don't really need to be – jealous, I mean. You're the one she'd like to throw herself at, if I'm not mistaken."

Draco's silver eyes snapped up to Blaise's midnight blue ones. "What are you on about?"

"Really Draco, think about it: you've hardly ever shown her anything but that icy front, but she still doesn't give up on you. For heaven's sakes, you were a world class bloody git to her after you told her about the Mark, and what did she do? She _hugged_ you."

"So? It just shows she's one of those idiotic, empty-headed girls that are attracted to men that abuse them."

For the first time in Draco's life, he saw Blaise's eyes cloud with anger, and was even more astounded when his voice came out tight and laced with fury. "No, _mate_, it shows she understands. Do you want to know _why_ she's so desperate to win this battle with you? Because she saw you _one time_ without your bloody mask on, and it was enough to convince her you were worth saving! Bloody hell Malfoy! Do you know what I would give for a girl like her to care that much for me? Get over yourself. I know your life is hard, but you're not making it any easier. Open your eyes and you might find some good in it." And with that the darker boy left, actually slamming the door behind him.

Draco stared at the door for several long moments, frozen in absolute shock. He'd never seen Blaise get angry like that; sure he complained about things, but he was always able to joke about those things and just shrug them off.

He couldn't really concentrate on that for long, though, because another thought was pushing itself to the front of his mind. Weasley cared for him? The idea was utterly ridiculous. Blaise had said that she saw him without his "mask" and she thought he was "worth saving." Was that it? Was he just some bloody righteous cause in her eyes?

His eyes flashed in anger; he needed no one's pity and he would not be some Gryffindor's charity project. Feeling anxious, he rose and started pacing the room, idly moving books and parchment around. And really, what _had_ gotten Blaise so worked up?

_Bloody hell Malfoy! Do you know what I would give for a girl like her to care that much for me?_ Was he jealous? Draco snorted. Well that was absurd. There was nothing between them. Yes, he admitted that the she-Weasel was attractive, but there were plenty of attractive girls in this school for him. And as for the Weaselette, well, she spent most of her time with Blaise these days. What did he have to be jealous of? There was nothing there.

Draco sighed, finally ceasing his rearrangement of his quarters, and collapsed back onto his bed. He pushed up the sleeve of his left arm and stared down at it, scowling. It was easy for Blaise to say that if he just "opened his eyes" he'd find some good. He wasn't trapped.

Growing frustrated, Draco growled and yanked the fabric back down over his arm. Weasley. This was all her fault. It was because of her Blaise had acted oddly and it was because of her that he was confused right now. She was a distraction he did not need. He hated her.

As he drifted off to sleep, his mind was filled with images of the small redhead…but surprisingly, in his half-conscious thoughts, he wasn't thinking about how much he loathed her. He was thinking of her kind eyes, and her sad, understanding smile, and her body up against his. His last thought before sleep claimed him was something else Blaise had said: _You're the one she'd like to throw herself at…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N – "The heart has its reasons which reason does not know" is a quote by Blaise Pascal. (haha "Blaise" Pascal…what a coincidence).


	8. The White Flag

Chapter 8: The White Flag

Ginny Weasley woke up reluctantly, her eyes still heavy with sleep and her whole body begging not to move. She groaned and rolled out of the bed, landing on the floor with a hollow "thump."

"Forgot how to use your legs?" one of the sixth year girls yawned, sitting up in her bed.

Ginny just shot her a glare and got up, absently rubbing the unfortunate hip she'd landed on and stretching. She went through her morning routine quickly, too exhausted to pay much mind to what she was doing, and left the dormitories with her hair still damp and her robes thrown on haphazardly.

"There's the girl I wanted to see!" a voice called out, far too energetic and happy for this early, she thought. She turned wearily to come face to face with Harry.

"Oh, hello," she greeted, offering him a weak smile.

He chuckled and said, "Still not all there yet?"

She smiled again and shook her head, pushing past him and exiting the common room quickly. She knew why she was "the girl he wanted to see" and really was far too tired, and far too groggy to worry about acting sincere about her lack of information on Draco.

The cool air of the halls blasted into her and she shivered involuntarily, wrapping her arms around herself. _Has it really been so long since summer? _she wondered, remembering wistfully the warmth of that all-too-short period. She shook her head. _How time flies when you're trying to befriend the enemy_.

"You know, you probably wouldn't be so cold if your hair was dry, love," a familiar voice drawled from behind her in amusement.

She turned to look at Blaise Zabini who was making his way from the dungeons.

"Who says I'm cold?" she protested stubbornly, cursing the shiver that ran down her spine as another wave of frigid air seeped through her robes.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, you've got that in common with Malfoy, at least. Nasty people when you first wake up, you are."

She tried to scowl, but couldn't help grinning a little at the boy. He just sighed and took out his wand, casting a quick drying charm on her slightly tangled curls before tucking it back into his robes.

"Better?"

She grudgingly muttered out a reluctant, "yes" that he chuckled at.

He held out his arm and, giving her a dramatic bow, murmured, "Shall we, m'lady?"

She snorted but took the offered limb nevertheless, finding that he was rather nice to lean on as her legs still hadn't fully grasped the concept of walking just yet. She really was not a morning person.

"Well, if this isn't a cozy sight," a sarcastic, familiarly cold voice observed from behind the couple. "I rather think I've lost my appetite."

Blaise turned and grinned broadly at Draco. "Jealous, Malfoy? Well, allow me to remedy that."

Before Ginny had even fully registered the words, Blaise's arm had flexed and sent her spinning away. She stumbled, felt herself falling, and tensed in anticipation of the impact. It never came. She felt a strong pair of arms, Draco's arms, she realized, encircle her waist from behind and pull her back against a warm, hard chest.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Ginny shouted, incensed, still supported by Draco's easy embrace.

Blaise just smirked and offered her an apologetic shrug before tossing a devilish wink Draco's way. "Good catch, mate. Well, you know what they say, three's a crowd! And you two look rather cozy like that." And with that he turned abruptly on his heel and disappeared around a corner.

For a moment, time seemed to stop for Ginny. The hall was completely empty as it was still a bit early and here she was, wrapped in Draco Malfoy's arms and held against his body. The position was eerily similar to that of the night they had danced and a flood of memories rushed through her. She was dying to see his face, but didn't dare turn in his arms, afraid to break the spell. He was so _infuriatingly_ touchy.

"Zabini," she heard him growl in a voice that promised pain, his breath tickling her ear as he sighed in exasperation.

Slowly, his arms released her and she turned to face him.

"Um, thanks. For catching me, you know," she said.

His eyes locked on hers and for once they weren't flat or controlled looking. Their mercury depths seemed to rage like a storm, burning into her and revealing all of the turmoil inside of him. Without thinking, for if she had thought she never would have done it, she reached up and placed her hand on the side of his face, brushing his cheek with her thumb and a light smile adorning her lips.

"I love it when you look like this," she whispered, and immediately wanted to kick herself. What was she thinking! He _always_ clammed up when she let him know she saw his façade down. _Must be the morning time_, she thought tiredly, _can't think straight this early_.

To her shock, he didn't pull away, or even grow angry. He just raised his eyebrows and asked, "Like what?" His voice was low and soft, a deep baritone that rolled over her in the morning hush.

Dropping her hand uncertainly, Ginny fidgeted for a moment, unsure of what she should say. Finally, figuring she'd already gone this far, she decided to just be honest. "Like you're not hiding, like you're _real_ and just _you…_like you're human. I don't know why you won't let me see it more often."

He stared down at her and his eyes were narrowed dangerously. She swallowed hard and wondered if maybe she should have reconsidered the bluntly honest approach. She could feel him tense and waited for the explosion of rage. She was more than a little surprised when his response sounded more tired than angry.

"Why won't you just give it up?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

She stared at him for a long time, trying to find the words to explain what she didn't even fully understand herself. "I can see you, sometimes," she said finally, slowly. "Not the Ice Dragon, but _you_." She watched as his eyebrows quirked at the mention of his Ice Dragon persona, but he remained suspiciously quiet. She forged on, not to be deterred by his lack of response. "And I like the way I feel around you when I do. And I think I could help you too. I think we could be good friends, if you'd let it happen."

His face was carefully neutral, but she could still see the hurricane of emotion swimming in those gray eyes. "Are you telling me, Weasley, that you refuse to leave me be because you want to be _friends_?"

She blushed a little, but refused to look away from his gaze. "Is that such a bad thing?"

He considered her for a moment before he shrugged. "Just…odd."

Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Merlin, are you really that void of normal human emotion? Haven't you ever met someone and thought 'hmm, I think I'd like to get to know that person better.'?"

"No," he answered honestly, his eyes unwavering.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "But…you're not like a _loner_ or anything. I see you spend time with plenty of people. And Blaise…" she trailed off, figuring he got the point.

He sighed and glanced around for a moment as if their surroundings had suddenly become very interesting to him. "Blaise is my friend, but tell me Weaselette, did _you_ look at him and decide that you wanted his friendship?"

She opened her mouth, ready to say of course she had, but stopped. Really, she hadn't wanted anything to do with him. She wasn't even positive exactly how he had managed to claim a place in her heart. She heard Draco laugh softly, apparently correctly reading her face.

"Just sort of wriggles himself into the position, doesn't he?" he asked knowingly. She grinned and nodded.

"And everyone else…they're either beneficial allies or a momentary…distraction." She watched his gaze flicker briefly over her body and fought her blush, having a good idea what he meant by that last bit.

"Well," she said after a moment, "I guess I can understand why it would seem odd to you then. But it's true, you know. If you'd let me, I'd like to call you friend."

He gazed at her, looking completely baffled and more than a little frustrated.

"Why?" he demanded. "I'm the last person you should want as a friend, don't you get that? I'm a Slytherin, in case you forgot; hell, I'm their bloody Prince!"

She cocked her head to the side, confused by his anger. "Why are you mad at me?"

He looked at her like she was insane, then he looked confused, and then he just sighed. "Because I can't figure you out," he admitted, sounding defeated.

She smiled lightly, and her clear, pale brown eyes sparkled in the dim morning glow. "Some things aren't meant to be understood, Draco."

He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth as if it to speak, but suddenly snapped it shut again. His head whipped around and he seemed to be listening for something. Suddenly Harry's voice cut through the castle's quiet.

"Gin! Is that you?"

He was still around the corner, not yet visible, and Ginny watched crestfallen as Draco instantly immersed himself once more into his usual persona, his eyes rapidly losing their luster.

"Draco, please. Don't," she pleaded quietly, reaching out to touch his arm.

He stepped back, out of her reach, but she noticed that his face appeared softer and his eyes not as unfriendly as usual. Glancing briefly back in the direction Harry's voice had come from, Draco nodded stiffly to her and strode off in a swirl of black robes.

Ginny could only watch him go, feeling helpless…but also a little hopeful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco turned the corner, walking swiftly, but immediately stopped once he was out of Ginny's line of vision. He felt out of breath almost. Slumping against the wall in a very un-Draco-like manner, he breathed in deeply and ran through the conversation again in his mind.

Was she serious? She wanted to be _friends? _ It made him want to laugh. It was the craziest notion he had ever heard of: the littlest Weasley and the Slytherin Prince, dearest of friends. He snorted. Inconceivable. He smiled a little as he remembered the way she touched his cheek, and a little snatch of her words sprang forth in his mind: _I can see you sometimes. Not the Ice Dragon, but_ you. _And I like the way I feel around you when I do._

He closed his eyes as his heart seemed to beat a little faster and his blood practically hummed through his veins. Her touches were always so innocent, as if she were oblivious to the desire she stirred within him with such simple actions, with words that seemed so natural and easy on her lips. Upon consideration, Draco supposed she really _was_ oblivious.

A voice suddenly rose out from silence behind him, abruptly putting a halt to his thoughts.

"What do you mean _nothing_? Wasn't that him just now, going around the corner?"

Draco frowned, cocking his head in order to hear better. That was Potter's voice, and he was obviously talking to Ginny, but what in the world was he going on about?

Now Ginny spoke, but her voice was much softer and he had to move a little closer to hear. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, c'mon Gin. He's not exactly easy to confuse. That was definitely him."

"Okay, you're right, it was, but we weren't really talking. We were just exchanging insults like usual. I told you, I haven't gotten close enough yet, but I'm getting there. Just give me some more time, alright?"

Draco frowned. What did she mean, she hadn't gotten close enough?

He heard someone sigh, and assumed it was Potter as he spoke next. "Gin, you know I'd love to give you all the time in the world, but what if this is serious? People could be in danger, and if you haven't gotten _anything_, not single thing, out of _either_ of the Slytherin gits yet, this is probably a waste of time."

"I _told_ you I'm getting there! Listen, Zabini is very comfortable around me now; it's only a matter of time before he lets something slip on Malfoy. No one's perfect, after all. I'll figure out what's going on, alright?"

Draco eyes flashed in unchecked fury. _That…that…_he couldn't even think of a word bad enough to describe her. So, that's the real reason she was hanging around him so much, just to get information. And she was using Blaise too. He wanted to walk out there and strangle her, hex her into oblivion, _something_. His fists were clenching and unclenching, but he fought the urges. They were still talking.

Harry was speaking now, sounding a little annoyed. "It's pretty obvious what's going on, isn't it? He's obviously already a Death Eater and he's planning to hurt someone in the castle! Ginny, we don't have the time!"

"Harry! Please, just _listen_. You might be wrong, you never know, and wouldn't it be more beneficial to know exactly who he's planning to hurt? I promise, I can do this. I'm almost there. Please?"

There was another heavy sigh and Potter said, "Fine. But try harder, alright?"

"Of course," was the whispered reply.

Silence ensued and Draco knew it was over. He felt like his insides were boiling and freezing all at once. He'd actually _believed_ her! He had actually thought that the little rodent was interested in his company. He nearly choked; he felt nauseous. Swallowing down all the crippling emotions, he stormed to the Great Hall and threw the large doors open with a loud bang.

Ignoring the surprised stares, he stalked up to Blaise and gripped him by the arm, yanking him from the bench and out of the Hall. He continued dragging him all the way back to his private Head Boy dorm, ignoring the other boy's protests and questions. Once inside, he silenced the room and spun on him.

"Oh, she wants to throw herself at me, hmm? She's not so bad, is she? Tell me, Blaise, do you consider her a friend? Do you trust her?"

Blaise stared back at him in shock, not needing to ask who "she" was. Slowly he said, "Yes, I consider her a friend…and I trust her."

Draco snorted, pacing now. "Not as good at judging characters as you thought, Zabini."

Blaise frowned. "What are you on about? What happened?"

Draco spun on him for the second time since they entered the room and heatedly related the conversation he had overheard. After he finished, he regarded the darker boy with a triumphant "so _there!_" look. Blaise's reaction wasn't quite what Draco had expected.

The boy rubbed his eyes in what appeared to be exasperation and muttered, "Draco, did it ever occur to you in all of this that she lied to Potter?"

Draco stared. "What?"

"She knows plenty, Draco. More than you would like her to know, I'm sure. She knows you don't have a Dark Mark, and are therefore not a Death Eater. That's a pretty big bit of juicy information for any spy, wouldn't you say? But she told Potter she didn't get _anything_, anything at all. Why do you think that is?"

Draco was beginning to feel very foolish now. In truth, that little detail hadn't occurred to him at all, and the large hole in his logic seemed to hang before his eyes, taunting him. "Maybe because she's just that stupid," he muttered in a last desperate attempt to recover some dignity.

Blaise chuckled. "She's working for you, mate."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, working for me?"

With a great, dramatic sigh, Blaise collapsed into the armchair he had pretty much claimed as his own. "You're pretty obvious about _that_," he informed him, pointing to Draco's left arm. "And the lovely Golden Trio we all know and hate has got it in their heads you're up to no good. They were all set on going straight to Dumbledore, actually."

Draco stared at him, eyes wide in shock then narrowed in anger. "If you felt like someone was peeling back your skin and then dumping a healthy portion of salt on it, you'd be obvious too!" he snarled in his defense. "And why _didn't_ they turn me into Dumbledore, then?"

Blaise smirked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Really not too bright this morning, are you?" When Draco only growled he sighed and said, "As you've gathered, Ginny offered to play spy so she could find out the whole truth, thus putting their little sojourn to Dumbledore on hold until they could find out more. In plainest terms, she's stalling for you."

Draco eyed him, obviously not sure if he believed the explanation or not. "You don't seem too shocked by any of this, and you know an awful lot. Is this all just very good guesswork, or is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Blaise grinned, but had the decency to look a bit sheepish at least. "Actually, Ginny sort of told me already. She wanted advice on what to do with the Dream Team since she couldn't give them any _actual_ information. Of course, she came to me to get that advice."

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered, "Of course. Regular bloody knight in shining armor, you are."

Blaise smirked. "Jealous again, Draco? This is really becoming a problem. Wasn't having the littlest weasel thrown into your waiting arms this morning good enough?" Draco could see Blaise's eyes glitter in amusement.

"So glad you brought that up," Draco drawled, "because I've been meaning to ask: what the bloody hell was that about?"

"Thought you'd appreciate it," Blaise said with a shrug and a sly smirk. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I was in the middle of a very good breakfast before I was so _rudely_ interrupted."

Draco watched him go and fell back on his bed, classes for the day be damned. His head ached.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny released a huge yawn as she walked down the dark corridors. It was nearing ten o'clock at night and she had just left Blaise as the library had closed around nine thirty. He'd asked to meet her to finish up a ridiculously easy potion's assignment, which was completed in less than fifteen minutes. They'd spent another hour and a half just talking, which was, she suspected, the real reason he had wanted to meet her.

She smiled a little, thinking of the dark haired boy. She liked his company. She liked his easy manner and the way his dark eyes always danced like he knew some secret joke that only he was privy to.

Her thoughts drifted slowly back to their sunset meeting only a few days ago. The way he had looked at her…it had been odd. She wasn't sure exactly what was hidden in his eyes, but it was _something_. And the way he'd tucked her hair back, how he'd just been so gentle as a whole, how he had sounded so sad about Draco not noticing what was "staring him in the face"…it all made her wonder. Was he interested in her for more than her friendship? Would that be such a bad thing?

She admitted that she felt no fire from his touch. Draco could touch her in the same places with the same gestures and set her skin aflame, though she still wasn't sure exactly why that was. She'd never examined it too closely, chalking it up to her raging hormones. She barely knew him, after all. It was just a fact that she had recognized and promptly ignored. Just as was the fact that Blaise had absolutely no effect on her in the physical sense.

But still…he made her laugh a lot…okay more than a lot. She adored his amiable outlook, so uncommon in a Slytherin, and secretly admired the cunning wit and matter-of-fact arrogance that hung about him like some unshakable mantle…all very common in a Slytherin.

She sighed inaudibly. She really didn't know how she felt about him. He was an excellent friend, which still amazed her given his House and their backgrounds, but could she ever really see him as more than that?

Her thoughts were interrupted when a hand snaked out and clamped down on her wrist, tugging her sharply into an empty class room. A wave of déjà vu hit her as she heard an all too familiar voice mutter the Imperturbable Charm behind her.

Rolling her eyes she turned to face Draco Malfoy. "You know, normal people say hello and speak out in the open," she informed him wearily.

He actually smiled. "Since when have I ever been normal, Weasley?"

Surprised at his easy attitude, she was silent for a moment before she laughed appreciatively. "That's an excellent point, Draco."

He visibly winced, and sighed wearily. "It really is useless to tell you not to call me Draco, isn't it?"

She smiled sweetly. "Completely…_Draco_."

His regarded her and smirked, "Point taken…_Ginny_."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Wow, I now see what you've been getting at all this time. That's just too weird."

He chuckled. "So you agree to stop this ridiculous first-name experiment you have going on?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed, shaking her head vehemently. "…Draco," she added as an afterthought.

He rolled his eyes, but Ginny didn't miss the ghost of a smile that played along his lips for the briefest of moments. Well now, that was something to consider.

"I wanted to thank you," he announced abruptly. "Merlin knows why, but between Blaise and this nasty nagging at the back of my mind, whatever that is, I can get no rest."

She stifled her laugher. "I have a feeling that 'nasty nagging' you're referring to would be a conscience," she informed him, a small smile betraying her amusement.

His face screwed up into a look of disgust, as if the fact that he actually possessed such a thing made him feel slightly nauseous. Now Ginny did laugh, unable to contain her mirth at his discomfort. He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against the door as he regarded her coolly, refusing to be humbled. But then, he was Draco Malfoy, and she really shouldn't have expected anything less.

"It is nothing short of amazing to me how easily you can laugh at everything," he drawled in an annoyed tone. "Not even Blaise in all of his insufferable and seemingly _constant_ state of amusement does that."

She giggled a little at his words, causing him to give her a pointed, "see what I mean?" look.

"You've yet to tell me what you're thanking me for," she reminded him after she controlled her giggling.

For the first time, he looked slightly uncomfortable. His shoulders actually slumped a little and his arms started to fall to his sides before he quickly brought them back up in their defensive stance once more. He mumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry, you're going to have to speak up," she said casually and hopped onto a desk, pleased at how…_himself_…he was being.

He growled a little, but cleared his throat and said, "I heard your little conversation with Potter after our…run-in…this morning."

Ginny felt all the color drain out of her face as panic enveloped every fiber of her being. She conveniently forgot that he had dragged her in here to thank her. All she could think was _Oh my God…he knows, he knows, he knows…he'll NEVER believe me!_

She was just opening her mouth to explain when Draco cut her off. "It's okay, Blaise already spoke to me. Apparently you've not only been keeping my…er…'secret,' but you've been keeping that lot from going to Dumbledore. So…thank you."

She stared at him in unabashed amazement. His eyes were fastened on hers, refusing to look away and show the discomfort she was sure raged beneath the surface. _Such control_, she thought, marveling at his cool confidence. She wondered if he was ever _not_ sure of himself.

Finally, she broke into a smile and said the first thing that popped into her mind. "Well thank Merlin for Blaise, yet again," she breathed. "You never would have believed that coming from me. Sometimes I don't know what I'd have done this year without him."

Draco seemed to tense. "What is it with you and Blaise, anyway?" he asked after a moment, that tension ringing clear as a bell through his words.

She gave him an odd look. "Well…we're friends, if that's what you mean." She felt a sinking feeling fill the pit of her stomach. What if Blaise just joked about the gullible Gryffindor to Draco? Did he truly call her friend when he wasn't with her? Biting back her doubt, she asked as casually as she could, "Why, does he say anything about me?"

Draco actually sneered. "He hasn't confessed his undying love, if that's what you're asking," he snapped. Her very blood seemed to fill with a dread that pumped through her as she saw that cold, cruel mask slip back into place. "But I'm sure if you go running to him he won't deny you a good shag," he added nastily.

She stared at him for a moment before casting her gaze downwards, trying to think. What in the world had she done _this _time? She hadn't touched him or said anything about Death Eater business! What was that boy's trigger? What button did she keep pressing without knowing it?

She was about to retort that she had not been asking about _anyone's_ "undying love" and that she was _not_ the type to go to random guys for a "good shag," but when she looked up, he was already gone.

For the first time, Ginny felt totally and completely defeated. She would never, _ever_ get through to him, no matter how much confidence Blaise had in her. How could she, when he switched between moods without her even knowing why? It was impossible to know how to act around him! With a sinking feeling, she acknowledged she could never be friends with him, not if this kept up. She could not imagine a relationship built on eggshells.

Tears streaked down her face, a silent proclamation that she had finally whipped out the white flag, and she ran blindly from the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N – okay, before you all start cursing me for how freaking FRUSTRATING Malfoy is haha, please hold out for the next chapter. I promise – it's about to get better. Please review!


	9. Given Up?

Chapter 9: Given Up?

Running out of that classroom was oddly like leaving her common room that morning. Both times a frigid blast of air had frozen her to the bone, and both times she felt like she had just woken up. Only this time, it was not so much in the literal sense – just that she had finally accepted she would never succeed with Draco. It was not a difficult thing to imagine, and admitting it seemed so shockingly, maddeningly simple. Draco Malfoy simply could not be saved, and that was that.

She stood stock still, alone in the hallway, and just stared at the cold stone wall across from her. Why hadn't she seen it before? She should have just listened to Harry, to her brother, to Hermione: Draco Malfoy was exactly what he appeared to be – a rude, childish, all around terrible git.

_Except he's not a Death Eater…and he went out of his way to thank you,_ that nagging voice Ginny had just classified as a conscience to Draco reminded her. She was so confused. It felt like a whirlwind had caught her up and swept all of her emotions and coherent thoughts away only to dump them back inside of her all jumbled and unrecognizable.

She took a shuddering breath and knew she needed to talk to someone. She had never been the type to be able to just keep things like this bottled up. But who was there to go to? Not a single member of the Dream Team, that was for sure, and that left people she barely knew – acquaintances, ex-boyfriends she'd barely talked to while they _were_ dating…not very good options. _Blaise_.

Without giving herself time to second-guess the decision, she turned and literally sprinted to the dungeons. She was in front of the Slytherin Common Room in minutes, but once there, realized there was the issue of a password. She groaned out loud and laid her forehead against the stone. _Of course, password! Why didn't I think of that…?_

"Is a little she-Weasel lost?" a deep voice called in a ridiculous attempt at Draco's drawl.

She turned to see a boy she did not know leering at her, eyes everywhere but her face. She groaned again and put her forehead back against the stone. _Wonderful…_

"Maybe the little she-Weasel would like some help…?" he suggested. She felt him move closer.

She turned, an insult on her lips, but instead yelped a little when she saw just how close the git had gotten. She was backed against the wall and he was less than a foot away and closing. Her eyes darted to his robes and she cringed.

"Figures, Slytherin," she muttered.

His face twisted into an ugly sneer. "You _are_ standing at the Slytherin doorstep, pretty little Weasel. Plus, I hear you have a thing for my House…"

Under normal circumstances, she would have matched his sneer and said something witty and cutting, but just now he had trapped her against the wall and she was feeling slightly claustrophobic and a little panicked.

"Get. Away." She gritted out, teeth clenched.

He made another sad attempt at imitating Draco, this time butchering his trademark smirk, and said, "I'm rather comfortable right here, actually."

A new male voice, this one sounding quite cheery, sounded behind them. "I think you'd be much more comfortable back in the Common Room, don't you?"

Ginny sighed in relief. Blaise. She was shocked by his rather chipper tone, but when she looked more closely at his face, she saw barely suppressed rage glinting in his eyes and written on his features.

The boy turned and his eyes widened a little at Blaise. "I was just having a bit of fun, Zabini. You can share, right?"

Zabini raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. For a long moment he just stared the boy down, his dark eyes boring into his. Finally he responded in a deadly calm voice, "No, I don't think so."

The two stared at each other for only a few more seconds before the boy holding Ginny snarled and released her, storming into the common room and muttering something about stupid Gryffindors.

Ginny watched him go, looked back at Blaise who was coming towards her, then promptly broke down into tears, falling to her knees in the process.

She felt Blaise gather her up in his arms and whisper soft assurances into her hair as he carried her away from the dungeons. She turned in his arms and let him take her wherever he was planning, not really caring as long as it was away. It turned out they ended up in the Room of Requirement. The room was small this time, containing only one plush sofa and a crackling fireplace.

Blaise sat down on the sofa, still cradling her against him, and murmured, "Love, I know he gave you a scare, but it's alright now. He didn't touch you, did he?"

Ginny didn't feel like talking yet. She just wanted to be held. So she didn't say anything, just buried her face in his neck and cried onto his chest, grateful for his tight grip on her. Finally, she forced down the tears and hiccupped before saying, "It wasn't him. That's not why I'm upset."

He pulled back a little to look at her. "I thought there must have been something else. What did happen?"

"Malfoy," she spat the name out like it was poison.

Blaise sighed, the rising and falling motion of his chest making Ginny momentarily dip up and then down again in his arms. "Alright, let's have it then."

"He…he wanted to _thank_ me of all things," she started, voice shaking a little. "About, you know, the whole covering for him thing. So he pulls me into an empty classroom to do it. And it was going so well! Then all of a sudden, BAM! Enter the bastard for _no reason_."

She couldn't see his face as he was holding her tightly against him once more, but she had a feeling he was frowning. It would just be the Blaise thing to do right about now.

"I'm sure there _was_ a reason," he insisted quietly.

She pulled back so she could see him. "That's not the point," she tried to explain. "The point is there is no way we could ever be friends, and I just now realized it. I was kidding myself when I thought otherwise. I cannot deal with someone so unstable. It would be one thing if I knew what triggered it, but I don't! I still don't know what happened just then. And I give up, Blaise. Seriously, I refuse to try anymore. He can go be a Death Eater and die in this war for all I care."

"Ginevra!" Blaise scolded. "You do not mean that."

She glared at him for a moment before her shoulders slumped in defeat. "You're right," she whispered, "about the Death Eater part anyway. But I do mean it when I say I give up. I can't do this anymore, Blaise. I know you said it'd be hard, but Merlin…"

Tears started leaking out of her eyes again as she said the words. She felt pathetic. Ginevra Weasley was not the type to give up on _anything_ she put her mind to, and she really did feel for Draco. Everyone _did_ need somebody. But it was all just too bloody bad.

Blaise reached down and brushed away her tears, his other arm still cradling her against him, and she saw his eyes were filled with that same something she'd seen the other day. Her heart swelled at the concern written so plainly across his face and the worry projecting in his eyes.

Not daring to think, she slipped her hand to the back of his neck and whispered, "Blaise." Then she pulled him down to her and pressed her lips firmly against his. He stayed still for just a moment before he made a strangled noise of regret and broke away from her.

"Love…" he murmured, sounding sad, "you don't mean that either."

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't mean it," she said, feeling defensive.

He smiled sadly and stroked her hair gently with his free hand. "Yes, you would and you did. You don't feel that way about me, and we both know it."

She searched his eyes. "But…I thought…how you acted and…you just seemed…" she bit her lip, feeling foolish, "I thought you liked me."

"Of course I like you. I've grown quite fond of you. But…not like that, Love. I'm sorry if I led you to believe differently."

She felt a fresh tear fall down her cheek. "Then…what did you mean when you said something like Draco's lucky to have me, that some people can't see a good thing?

"I meant exactly what I said. I was disappointed that Draco couldn't recognize what he had in you."

"Oh," she whispered quietly. She suddenly felt like she needed to run far, far away. She couldn't believe how incredibly stupid she felt. She'd just _kissed_ Blaise Zabini! _Well, there goes the one half-way decent friendship you have_, she thought darkly. She made to stand but his strong arms brought her back against him, holding her in place.

"Oh no you don't," he said sternly. "You're not gonna run away and leave this awkward between us."

"Blaise, let me go," she said, but her voice was tired and lacked any real conviction. "I just made a fool of myself and when a girl lets a guy know she fancies him and he doesn't return the sentiment, she should be allowed to leave."

He sighed. "Love, look at me," he ordered. She did, and he looked very serious, though she was relieved to see that humor still shone somewhere in the back of his eyes. "Can you honestly say that you feel _that way_ about me, or did you just think that _I_ fancied _you,_ and you were looking for comfort?"

She narrowed her eyes and made to protest, to yell that she would _never_ use someone just because she wanted to be comforted, but stopped herself. _Did_ she like him? She liked spending time with him, yes, and he was excellent for a good laugh…but those were all qualities found in most friends. With a sigh, she realized he was right. She had _wanted_ to feel that way, but she just didn't.

"I suppose the second one," she admitted with a defeated look on her face. Looking at him, she tilted her head to the side and said, "How did _you_ know that, though? You could have crushed me by being so frank about your lack of feelings where I'm concerned, you know."

He smiled mischievously. "Because you're obviously smitten with a certain Draco Malfoy."

She jumped out of his arms and stood up, looking at him in wide-eyed shock. "_Excuse _me! Blaise, I've just been trying to be his _friend. _I do _not_ have fuzzy feelings for the bloody prat!"

He smirked and pulled her back down onto the couch next to him. "Oh please, I saw the way you two danced and I saw the look on your face after you did. You were on cloud nine. And I see the way you look at him, and I see the way you look at me, and they're not even close."

She stared at him, her mouth hanging open before Blaise gently closed it for her with a chuckle. She thought back to all the times Draco had touched her and ignited that fire inside her veins. She thought of how she'd ignored the feeling. She had always figured they were of no consequence…the idea of Draco Malfoy was…_insanity_.

She frowned. "I really don't think so, Blaise," she said, but it didn't sound convincing even to her own ears.

He didn't say anything, just raised his eyebrows and gave her a look that seemed to say "are you even fooling yourself?" She huffed and crossed her arms and legs.

"It doesn't matter anyway," she snapped. "I can't even be friends with him, let alone…what you're suggesting."

"Tell me what you two were talking about when he…you know," Blaise urged, ignoring her comment.

"You, oddly enough," she said after thinking for a moment. "He said you told him about my stupid spy role and I said something like thank goodness for Blaise and he got all…rude. He asked what it was with us, I said that we were just friends and I wondered why he brought that up so, assuming you said something to him, I asked if you did. He said you hadn't confessed your undying love yet but if I wanted…" she blushed but swallowed down her embarrassment. "He said if I wanted he's sure you'd give me a good shag anyway."

Blaise groaned and put his hands over his face. "Damn it, Draco," he grumbled into his palms.

"What?" she demanded.

He sighed and looked at her, one side of his mouth lifting in a small smile. "Draco has this…jealousy problem. I'm sure he was expecting you to be grateful to him for thanking you and when you expressed gratitude to me instead…" he trailed off. "He already thinks you're interested in me."

She stared at him and made an "o" with her mouth. "Well," she said after a few seconds, "that explains a lot."

He laughed, nodded, then stood up, offering her his hand and pulling her up as well. "I'd love to stay and chat love, but it's getting time for curfew. You'd better go back to your tower."

She made a face, but nodded her agreement.

"Can you tell me something, though?" Blaise asked. "Are you still determined not to try anymore with Malfoy?"

Ginny stared at her feet. "Blaise…it's just too hard…"

He gripped her chin suddenly and forced her eyes up to his. "You knew that it would be," he reminded her quietly.

"But…I never imagined-"

"I don't want to hear excuses. I warned you, but you wouldn't listen, and now you're in too deep to just back out gracefully." He was silent for a moment before he sighed and let go of her chin. "I know you, and you'll hate yourself if you do quit…and you'll crush him."

That said, Blaise turned and left her alone with her thoughts. And what thoughts they were…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat in potions, already finished, and observed the students around her. Blaise was absent today, something about taking his "mental health day," and she was bored. It had been almost a week since she had "given up" on Draco, and to her relief, the next day Blaise had acted as if nothing had happened. He didn't bring up the kiss or her surrender once. Honestly, she wasn't sure what she would say to him about the latter. She hadn't really decided herself where she stood.

Really, it was just too much bother. But as she watched Draco now, she experienced the usual misgivings and second-guesses. He was frowning like he always seemed to do when he wasn't around Blaise and making a valiant effort at avoiding Pansy. Just seeing him made her heart pump a little harder and she wanted desperately to go hug him or _something_…anything to see his eyes light up again.

Now he was outright ignoring Parkinson, completely turning his head away from the girl. Unfortunately, when he did his eyes moved in her direction and caught her staring. He raised his eyebrows and a small smirk started to form on his lips. Her eyes had begun to narrow and she was about to huff and look away when she saw the smirk falter and a look of panic cross his face. She watched those silvery eyes fill with dread and she was sure it looked like he was biting the inside of his cheek. It was then she noticed him clenching the fist of his left arm.

_Oh no_, she thought as she realized what was happening. The last time it had occurred the class had been empty, but now…she glanced back at the Golden Trio and thankfully they were distracted for now, but when her gaze shifted back to Draco she could see he was clearly struggling. The pain was getting worse. He was doing a good job so far, but how long could he last before people started taking notice?

Not stopping to examine her actions, she suddenly stood up and started coughing uncontrollably. Everyone in the room focused their attention on her and she just coughed all the harder, grabbing at her abdomen as if it hurt her and doubling over as another fake fit wracked her body.

She looked up and locked her eyes with Draco's, silently urging him to use the opportunity she had given him, her head jerking towards the door almost imperceptibly before breaking into another outrageously loud cough. He nodded ever so slightly and left the room unnoticed. She gave him what she hoped was a good head start, just in case, before she calmed down.

"Miss Weasley," Snape said dryly, "would you please go to the Hospital Wing before you further disrupt my class?"

Quickly seizing the opportunity, she nodded quickly with a murmured, "yes, Sir" and practically ran from the room, hoping to catch Draco. Of course, she didn't. She'd given him plenty of time to get wherever he needed to go.

Scowling, she remembered Harry had said one time he had followed him to the owlery and decided to try there. She arrived just as he was leaving and froze. He was at the top of the stairs and she a few steps from the top. He already towered over her as it was, and with the added help of the stairs, he was downright intimidating. For what seemed like an eternity they just stared at each other before Draco finally cleared his throat.

"Thanks for that," he muttered gruffly. "Was I really so obvious?"

She gave him a small smile. "Not really…not unless you were looking."

He raised an eyebrow and gave her an amused look. "And you were looking, then?"

She flushed but refused to look away. "Yes," she answered honestly.

He just stared at her before he shook his head. "Well, anyway, thank you," he repeated and started to brush past her. She blocked his path.

"I'm not interested in Blaise," she told him bluntly, completely disregarding any attempt at tact.

His eyebrows rose. "How very nice for you," he drawled.

"I just thought you might want to know," she murmured sheepishly. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Draco…do you really hate me?" She wondered fleetingly if she was being a little _too_ blunt, but tried to shrug it off. All of her strategy had gotten her nowhere in the past. Why not try this approach?

He looked at her like she had finally lost all sense of sanity. "Excuse me?"

She stared him right in the eye and stepped right up to him so that they were inches apart. She didn't break eye contact as she repeated, "Do you really, truly hate me?"

He was quiet for a long moment before he finally muttered, "No."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. She had honestly expected him to say that of _course_ he did, and she was planning on just trying to read his emotions to see if he was lying. This though…this shocked her.

"What?" she asked.

He was staring at some point above her head now. "I said, no, I don't hate you."

A slow smile spread across her face that turned into a full blown grin. He gazed at her distastefully. "Oh Lord Weasley, you're beginning to resemble Zabini."

She laughed and, again not thinking because she seemed to hardly ever do that where this boy was concerned, threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. His whole body had gone stiff and he just stood there. She was beginning to wonder if this was a mistake when his body relaxed slightly and his arms went loosely around her waist. She pulled him closer for a few more seconds before she slowly let go and stepped back.

She took his left hand in hers and squeezed it. "You know, I'm going to have to ask about this, Draco. I can't go on helping you without knowing if I'm inadvertently helping out the wrong side or not."

She felt him tense and he snatched his hand back. "I told you I'm not a Death Eater already," he snapped irritably.

"I know that, but you're obviously up to _something_, and like I said, I can't go on helping you unless I know I'm doing the right thing."

He snorted. "How very Gryffindor of you. And I really don't have to tell you anything."

She shrugged. "I certainly can't force you, but we both know that you owe me big, Draco Malfoy. Today wasn't the first time I've covered for you. Do you really want to be in the debt of a Weasley?"

He gazed into her eyes for a long time with an almost frightening intensity. It was almost like he had some specific purpose in mind, or like he was trying to see something she wasn't aware of. Ginny felt with some horror as a flush worked its way up her neck and into her cheeks. He obviously noticed it because his eyebrows rose and a small smile played across his mouth. He stepped close to her and bent down until his lips were level with her ear.

"So you don't fancy Blaise?" he asked in a low, husky voice.

Swallowing very hard and feeling a little dizzy, she shook her head. What the hell was this? How did he go from being stiff when she hugged him to…_this_? She jumped when she felt his hand on the small of her back, pulling her practically flush against him. Her breath caught in her throat and she had to make a conscience effort not to close her eyes.

"Then who _do_ you fancy, Little Weasel?" he murmured, lips brushing teasingly against her ear. He was so close she could feel the vibrations of his chest as he spoke the words.

Finding her voice, she whispered, "Nobody."

His lips curved into a smile against her jaw and, without meaning to, she shivered at the sensations coursing through her.

"Shame," was his only response. Then abruptly he straightened and nodded to her, walking away as if noting had happened.

She watched him in shock for only a second, desperately trying to process what had just occurred, before understanding dawned on her. "Hey!" she yelled to his retreating back. "Stop right there, Malfoy!"

He turned slowly, one eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

She crossed her arms under her chest and cocked a hip to the side. "Nice try, but it didn't work. I still want to know what's going on with you."

The corners of his mouth quirked up in amusement and he chuckled softly. "Stubborn one, aren't you, Weaselette?"

She shot him a look and walked over to him gracefully, chin held high in the air. "Yes, I am. And not stupid either, so no more funny stuff." She punctuated the warning with a sharp jab in his chest.

He grimaced and rubbed the spot, rolling his eyes. He was still smiling though, clearly amused. "Fine. Come on, then."

She gave him a puzzled look that he missed as his back was already turned to her. "Come on _where_?" she demanded, catching up to him.

He looked down at her and she saw amusement flickering in his eyes. "Somewhere private. You can't expect me to tell you anything right out in the open, can you?"

She sighed as if she was very annoyed, but silently acknowledged the truth in his words. "So…where are we going?"

He waved his hand dismissively, a ghost of a smile lingering on his lips. "You'll see."


	10. Allies, Anyway

Chapter 10: Allies, Anyway

Draco quickly murmured the password to his Head Boy dorm beneath his breath and stepped inside. A quick inspection found it to be presentable enough; a few books and parchments were scattered on his desk and some Quidditch gear was piled in the corner, but nothing bad. He turned around to find Ginny still standing in the doorway, peering inside with some trepidation.

"Your private dorm?" she asked hesitantly.

Draco just shrugged. "I said I wanted somewhere private. Where better than a _private_ dorm?" When she still didn't react, he rolled his eyes and said, "Oh Lord Weasley, it's a bedroom not a dungeon cell."

She glared at him and stepped through, flinching a little as the portrait swung shut behind her with a "thud." He watched as her eyes glided over his room, unabashedly taking in her surroundings. The room was, predictably, done in a silver and green theme. The cover of his bed, the walls, and his bed curtains were all a deep emerald shade while his sheets, pillows, and the trim along the wall were a dull silver. His oak desk and the black leather armchair sat on top of the plush beige carpeting that served to keep out the chill of the stone as well as for comfort.

"Not bad," she commented, nodding her head.

"So glad you approve," he remarked with a smirk.

Ignoring his comment, she promptly walked over to his bed and climbed onto it, seating herself Indian style dead center. His eyebrows rose.

"For being terrified of walking into the room, you're making yourself awfully comfortable on my _bed_," he observed wryly.

"It just looked so comfy, I couldn't resist," she joked, her innocent smile betrayed by the mischievous glint in her caramel eyes.

He rolled his eyes and collapsed into the armchair without further ceremony, running his hands through his hair. "Let's get this over with. What do you want to know?"

She seemed to consider the question a moment before she answered. "A lot of things, actually. First, why were you rude to me in the classroom when you started out with the good intentions of thanking me?"

He stared at her in undisguised surprise. "Of everything you could have asked me, you want to know _that_?"

"The other stuff will come later. I figured we could start out small, you know, get comfortable before we delve into the heavy part. Now quit stalling and answer my question."

Shaking his head, Draco worked to think back to that conversation. "I'm not sure. Do I really need a reason?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation. Pausing, she tilted her head to the side and asked, "Want to know Blaise's theory?"

"Knowing Zabini, no I don't," he told her, casually turning sideways and draping his legs across the arms of the chair in an effort to get more comfortable.

"Well…that sucks for you, 'cos I'm gonna tell you anyway. He thinks that you were jealous because I showed gratitude to him instead of you for your thoughtfulness."

Draco snorted. "Weaselette, why would I be jealous?"

"You tell me," she retorted, not missing a beat.

He gazed at her for a long moment, noting with some amusement how determined she was at holding his eyes in that stubborn way of hers. Finally, he sighed dramatically and said, "Alright, so I was a little annoyed that when I actually made an effort to be civil – and that doesn't happen often, mind you – I didn't get any recognition for it."

She smiled, but he did detect some regret in her eyes. "Sorry. I didn't even think. I was just too shocked you actually believed that I wasn't out to get you to think about your reaction."

His hand waved in the air dismissively. "It's nothing. Next question."

"Why did you bother thanking me at all? It doesn't seem a very Malfoy-ish thing to do."

"Well, that certainly sounded grateful," he drawled, smirking as she flushed and seemed to be silently berating herself.

"I am grateful, and very pleased you did it, I'm just curious is all," she explained. Her eyes narrowed at his smirk. "And you can stop trying to make me feel guilty, already."

His smirk widened. "Got a knack for figuring out my mind games, don't you Weaselette?" She stuck her chin up with an air of superiority, and deciding she looked far too smug, he added, "Although I must say it took you some time to figure out my little trick in trying to avoid this whole interrogation."

Her cheeks and neck blushed a lovely rose shade at the mention of his "seduction" outside the Owlery and she mumbled something about being distracted, to which he chuckled "obviously." Her blush only deepened and Draco found he was rather enjoying her discomfort at the obvious effect he had held over her, but she changed the subject quickly.

"Wipe that look off your face and answer the question," she snapped. "Why did you feel the need to thank me?"

Sighing a little dejectedly now that his fun was apparently over, he shrugged and said, "This tangle is bad enough without other people sticking their nose into it. I've found your help rather, well, helpful…even if I was until just recently oblivious to it. I was hoping by thanking you, I could encourage you to keep it up."

She bobbed her head in understanding, her hands clasped calmly in her lap where she still sat cross-legged on the middle of his bed. "Ah, that makes sense. Wanting help in the future, I mean. For a second there I was thinking that maybe Draco Malfoy simply had a heart." Her voice was sarcastic and teasing as she sent a sly grin his way.

"Sorry to disappoint, darling," he drawled lazily, examining his nails half-heartedly. He caught her rolling her eyes from his peripheral vision and smiled a little. "Next question."

"Were you being honest when you said you didn't hate me, or were you just trying to secure more help?"

He considered this a moment, rolling the options around in his mind. Her explanation sounded much more appropriate than the truth, he knew, but for some reason he didn't really want to lie about this. "I was telling the truth," he said slowly, cautiously.

She tilted her head to the side again, making her hair fall from behind her back over her shoulders and along the smooth curve of her neck. Draco watched entranced as the loose curls tumbled around her, noting the sharp contrast to her fair, cinnamon dusted skin, before he snapped out of it, wondering what in Merlin's bloody name _that_ had been about. Tearing his gaze back up to her face he focused on the words she was saying. " - hated Gryffindors, and Weasleys especially, on principal. Why would I be any different?"

Getting the gist of what she'd said, he shrugged and said, "It's awful hard to hate someone who's helped you so much, Weasley or no."

He thought she looked a little disappointed with the explanation, but she shook it off quickly and started fidgeting a little. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, waiting for her to work out whatever was bothering her. She bit her lip and again he was drawn into an almost trance like state as he watched her teeth catch her bottom lip up and worry it between them. Seeming to come to a decision, she disentangled her legs and scooted to the edge of the bed, tucking her legs underneath her so that she was kneeling, and motioned for him to join her. Now both of his eyebrows rose as he regarded her slightly apprehensive features.

Shrugging coolly as if his interest wasn't thoroughly peaked, he rose gracefully and sat down on the mattress, one leg tucked under him while the other dangled off the side. "Any particular reason you're willing to share a bed with me, Weaselette?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, but not the reason going through your mind, I'm sure." When he only smirked she rolled her eyes again and reached towards him. Her small fingers threaded through his larger ones and she gently drew the captured left hand toward her. Very slowly so as not to startle him, he supposed, she placed her other hand hesitantly against the fabric covering his arm and raised her eyebrows at him, silently asking permission.

Draco drew in a deep breath and grumbled, "I'd really rather you just leave it alone."

She smiled sadly at him and said, "I know you would…but I can't help you any longer if I don't know. It's your choice. If you don't want me to know I'll walk away right now and never bring this up again…but don't expect any more impromptu coughing fits from me if that's your decision."

He gazed at her for several long seconds. "If I said so, you'd honestly leave right now and never ask about this," he motioned to the arm still held in her grip, "again?"

"I honestly would," she affirmed, holding his eyes with hers. "It's your choice," she repeated.

He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "You do realize that knowing more will only put you in more danger. I'm sure you've already guessed this isn't exactly a risk-free business I'm caught up in."

"You're right, I already guessed as much, and I'm perfectly fine with that. A little danger never scared me off. I talk to _you_, don't I?" She offered him a dazzling smile and squeezed his fingers briefly.

"Why though? Why are you so willing to put yourself at risk? What have you to gain?" Draco asked, honestly baffled.

A small sigh escaped her and she broke eye contact for the first time, choosing to stare at their interlocked fingers instead. She started rubbing small circles on his palm with her thumb and she whispered, "Everybody needs somebody Draco. You need somebody to help you handle all of this and…and maybe I just need somebody to need me."

He stared at her; never in a million years had he expected to hear such blunt, undisguised honesty. Her thumb was still making circles against his hand and he watched as she drew her bottom lip between her teeth once more. For the briefest of moments, he experienced a strong urge to reach out and cradle her small body against him, to tell her that he _did_ need her, if only to make that look of vulnerability so rarely seen on her stubborn features go away. Swallowing hard he fought back the impulse and offered her the next best thing.

"You can look," he said, his voice tight and stiff. Her eyes snapped up to his and she played idly with the hem of his sleeve, but didn't make any move. "Go on," he urged, nodding towards his arm.

Slowly, she laid her palm flat against his wrist, her other hand still holding his, and pushed the fabric back. He looked away, not wanting to see what was previously hidden or her reaction. The fabric was at his elbow now and she hadn't made any move or sound. After several seconds of this he felt her fingertips brush lightly against the marred spot of his skin and he glanced down at her face.

Her eyebrows were knit together in confusion, but other than that she didn't convey much of what she was feeling. His eyes slid down to where she was running her fingers across the Malfoy insignia stamped into his arm.

"I don't understand," she whispered finally.

"The Dark Lord has this…restriction…where only Wizards and Witches who have graduated from his or her respective schools may join his ranks. However, my father was eager to please and wanted to show some sign of my devotion." He paused, memories flooding through him. "Having the Malfoy crest burned on was his way of doing that."

She really didn't appear any less confused. "Burned? Like…"

Draco looked her right in the eye. "Like the Dark Mark. Just like it."

She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "But…I still don't understand. What's its purpose? Why does it hurt you?"

He shifted and found this was easier to talk about then he would have expected. He fully expected the little redhead in front of him to slap him any minute and storm from the room, but even with that fate looming over his head, he found it felt rather good to get this off his chest.

"It works sort of like the Dark Mark too. The Malfoy crest, applied like the Mark, is supposed to symbolize that I belong to the Dark Lord. This is sort of an 'in training' Mark I guess you could say. Like a prep for the real thing. It burns, _very painfully_, I might add, whenever he or my father wants contact. Most of the time it's just my father sending me a message. Sometimes it's my father wanting information. The Dark Lord only used it once – he informed me of the official date when I would receive my 'true' Mark in place of this one."

Ginny was staring at him with wide eyes, looking like she was on the verge of crying or screaming, he wasn't sure which.

"Sorry you asked, huh?" he muttered, avoiding her eyes. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't stand the disappointment in them.

"So…Harry was right…you really are…one of them. In training, but still one of them," she whispered after a moment, sounding absolutely destroyed.

Draco shifted uncomfortably, noticing for the first time that at some point Ginny had dropped his hand. "Not necessarily…and this is where the difficult part comes in." He locked his eyes with hers, registering the hope his words had brought to them. "I want you to believe me about this before I go any farther, Ginny," he began sternly, not even noticing that he'd used her first name in his fervor for this girl to believe him. "I don't want that life. I don't want to be a Death Eater and I don't want _this_ either." He pointed to his still naked arm. "Do you trust that?"

He watched as she pointedly avoided his gaze and whispered, "I don't know, Malfoy…"

He almost visibly cringed hearing his last name on her lips. After being 'Draco' to her for so long it didn't sound natural, and he found he never wanted to hear it again. Feeling desperate, and simultaneously wondering _why_ he felt desperate, he brought his hand to her cheek and forced her to look at him.

"Why would I have been so _painfully_ honest with you if I was truly intending to follow the path they laid out for me?" he asked, trying to reach her logic.

She met his gaze and though he didn't know it, she remembered a time when she was sitting outside under a tree with this boy's best friend, using the same reasoning to convince _him_ that _she_ was telling the truth. Where would she be if he hadn't believed her? Taking a deep breath, Ginny nodded. "I believe you, Draco." And she did.

He sighed and visibly relaxed, dropping his hand gratefully. "Don't go getting any preconceived notions in your head that I'm suddenly heroic or anything that even slightly resembles your precious Potter," he warned coldly. "I could care less what happens to the Muggles or the Mudbloods. I just don't fancy handing over my freedom to a lunatic, or helping that lunatic get even _more_ power so he can take even _more_ control over _my _life," he spat. "The lunatic being Voldermort, of course," he added almost as an after thought.

Ginny smiled for a moment, then grew suddenly serious. "I don't expect you to be anything like Harry, Merlin knows this school doesn't need two of him. He has enough righteousness in him for all of us." She paused, making sure he was listening to her next words. "You don't have to root for the light side, just as long as you don't root for the dark side either."

Draco was quite honestly floored. He'd imagined a hundred scenarios in his head, most of them involving pain at Ginny's hands…or wand…or both; not once did he image this blatant acceptance. It was almost too much to wrap his head around. He was pulled out of his reveries by the sound of her voice.

"So when you grab your arm…it hurts because either your dad or you-know-who's calling you?"

He nodded.

"And…usually they just have messages for you?"

Again, he nodded.

"But you said sometimes he wants information…what kind of information?"

Draco sighed. "If you're asking if I'm supposed to be a sort of spy, then yes. My situation is ironically similar to yours. You tell the Dream Team you've got nothing on me yet, to just have some patience, and I tell my father the same thing about Dumbledore, the Trio, the whole school basically."

Her thoughts quite obviously racing, Ginny nodded slowly, eyes focused on something just to the right of Draco's head. "What will you do about the Mark, then? How are you going to avoid it?"

Stretching lazily, Draco laid back in his bed and rested against his pillows, his hands clasped behind his head. "That's really the question, isn't it? Well, that and how to get rid of the damned makeshift mark I've already got after I manage to avoid the real one."

Ginny stared at his prone form in disbelief. "You mean you don't have a plan at all?"

"Right-o," he affirmed dryly.

"Does…does Dumbledore know about this?"

"No. I don't want to include that old crack pot unless I get absolutely desperate. As it is, I still have time enough that I don't feel in the realm of desperation just yet."

"So…Blaise and I are the only ones to know, aside from your dad and Voldermort, of course"

"That's right."

Ginny huffed and fell back, her head landing at the foot of the bed. "Well…this royally sucks, doesn't it?"

"My sentiments exactly, Weaselette," Draco agreed with a chuckle.

She was silent for a long time and he was content to let that quiet stretch between them. He found it surprisingly comfortable, just being with her. Normally, if he were in his dorm alone with a girl, both of them on the bed nonetheless, he would feel awkward…like he had to _do_ something. Now, none of that tension was there.

He felt the bed dip under him and opened his eyes, fleetingly wondering when he closed them, to see Ginny sitting up cross-legged once more, elbows resting on knees and chin in her hands. Her brows were furrowed and she seemed to be thinking very hard. He let her work through it, confident she wouldn't want to be interrupted anyway.

"Well…no quick fixes pop into mind, and since you don't want to involve Professor Dumbledore just yet, I can't think of any fixes at all." She smiled weakly at him. "See? Aren't you glad you told me? Just choc-ful of help, I am."

"I didn't expect you to come up with some miracle solution," he told her seriously. "I didn't expect anything from you, actually. I hoped you would believe me, but beyond that, nothing. Don't feel like you have to carry any burdens now."

She frowned. "But that's the point of friendship, yeah? Carrying each other's burdens?"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "I don't know about you Weasley, but I don't plan on carrying any of _your_ burdens. You can do what you want with mine." He almost winced at the words, regretting them in retrospect, fully expecting a bout of the Weasley temper.

Instead, her laughter filtered through the air and seemed to wrap around him. He was temporarily enthralled by the sound. It wasn't the usual high-pitched, grating giggle he was used to in girls, but it wasn't soft and delicate either. It was just an outburst of pure emotion, loud and honest and rich without seeming harsh or overpowering.

"Draco Malfoy, you are one of a kind," she gasped, her laughter coming down to quiet chortles.

Now, Draco had dealt with a lot of things in his life. He'd come face-to-face with Lord Voldermort, been branded like cattle with his own insignia, and any other number of out-of-the-ordinary things. Nothing had prepared him for this. What did one say to that? He'd basically come right out and told her that he did not plan on returning her friendship, at least not in the normal sense, and she'd _laughed_.

His gray eyes were riveted on her, narrowed a little in concentration as he tried to figure her out. She met his gaze fearlessly, no longer intimidated in the least by all appearances. Finally, giving up on what he now considered an impossible task, he rolled his eyes and grasped her hand, yanking her down next to him unceremoniously. She let out a little squeak of surprise but didn't resist much as she collapsed next to him.

"You're mad, you know that?" he commented offhandedly, shifting so he was on his side facing her.

A slow grin spread across her face. "Probably. Do you mind?"

He studied her a moment, seriously considering the question. "No, no I don't think I do, actually. The crazy people are always the most interesting." He lay on his back against his pillows once more, propping his head up with the hands folded behind his head.

She laughed and mimicked his position, sighing contentedly. "Wanna know something funny?" she asked after a moment.

"Does it even matter what I say?" he sighed.

"Probably not," she said, nodding thoughtfully. "Anyway, the other day, you know when you were a total git over Blaise in the classroom?" He saw her turn her head to judge his reaction, but he stayed neutral, ignoring her. He could see her pouting a little in disappointment, but she continued as if she hadn't paused at all. "After that I decided that you would never let me in, that it was hopeless. And now I'm lying next to you on your bed. Isn't life great like that?"

Draco snorted and couldn't resist the obvious opening she'd just given him. "For you it is. I can imagine a few girls I'd rather have in bed with me right now."

He had to bite back a chuckle at her frustrated sigh of annoyance. "You know what I mean, you prat."

Turning on his side and propped up by his elbow, he gazed down at her. "You know, I decided to _tolerate_ your presence just now since you helped me today. Don't you think you're acting just a bit too comfortable with me? We haven't exactly established a truce just yet. You could be seriously pushing it."

She didn't even bother lifting herself from her comfortable position against the pillows on his bed. Her eyes closed and she actually smiled. "I could, hmm?" When he didn't respond, she sighed. "Draco, tell me to leave," she ordered quietly without opening her eyes.

His eyebrows went up. "Excuse me?"

"Tell. Me. To. Leave."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"Just do it," she replied coolly.

His first instinct was to tell her to do just that. She'd come to find out his secrets, and find them out she had. Her purpose in being here was done and she was saving him the trouble of finding an opportunity for her departure. Oddly enough, he found he didn't really want her to go, though. This bantering was actually interesting, and he was finding her straightforwardness a refreshing change to what he was used to.

Finally, he spoke one word, clear and strong. "No."

She opened one eye, smirking. "Exactly."

For a moment, he was absolutely bewildered. What had just happened here? Then he understood. She had just proved in a round-about way that he didn't mind her presence, making his warnings of her "pushing it" a lot less valid. He growled deep in his throat, and while anyone else besides maybe Blaise would have been frightened by the sound, she laughed softly at it.

"You should have been in Slytherin," he grumbled as he fell back once more.

Laughing a little more loudly, she cracked her eyes open, letting her gaze sweep across the room. Suddenly, her eyes focused on the wall above his desk where his clock hung. "Shoot!" she yelled, jumping out of the bed and burying her hands in her hair. "I'm gonna be late to charms! I can't believe I completely forgot about classes! Draco, where's my bag?"

Draco thought she made an amusing sight. She was flushed with worry and her hair was still disheveled from lying across his pillows. Her teeth were lightly chewing on her bottom lip again as she searched frantically for her lost school things and he realized that must be a nervous habit of hers.

"Weasley," he called softly, then when she didn't respond, more loudly, "_Weasley_."

She turned abruptly to his smirking face and he pointed silently towards his Quidditch gear where she had dropped her bag. Crying out in relief she snatched it up and looked like she was about to dash out the door when she suddenly hesitated and changed her mind. Moving so quickly he didn't have a chance to react, she ran up to him and brought her arms around his shoulders in a quick, tight embrace that was over almost as soon as it began.

"Friends, right?" she asked hopefully, extending her hand with an almost shy smile on her face.

He regarded the outstretched appendage uncertainly. "Allies," he corrected quietly, taking her hand.

He didn't miss the look of disappointment flicker across her features, but she shrugged and flashed him one last smile before she ran from the room, hair and bag trailing out behind her. Draco watched the portrait hole she'd disappeared through for a long while, feeling slightly shell-shocked by the whole experience, before realizing with a start that he too had classes to attend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N – eh…well…I'm not too sure about that chapter. I revised it like a million times and even tried rewriting it, but still…I'm not sure how I feel about it. In other words, sorry if that wasn't quite up to par. Please let me know what you thought of it, I'm sort of anxious.

And as always, a HUGE thank you to all my reviewers. You guys are awesome.


	11. A Different Side of Draco

A/N – jeesh, I had issues with this chapter too! I swear, this is just annoying. Anyway, I hope you like it. Sorry it took me a few days.

Chapter 11: A Different Side of Draco

The flames writhed in the hearth before her, crackling and spitting quietly in the nearly deserted Gryffindor Common Room. Ginny sat on the floor staring aimlessly into them, not really thinking about anything in particular…just enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Hey Gin." Ginny twisted around to see Ron walking up and tossing himself heavily onto the sofa she was leaning against.

She squeezed her eyes shut. _So much for peace_, she thought wryly. "Hello Brother Dearest," she greeted sarcastically.

He gave her an odd look. "You've been spending too much time with those Slytherins. You're not nice anymore."

"Ron, when was I ever 'nice' to you?" she teased, giving him a playful shove.

He snorted. "Good point. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired I guess. Things have been kind of hectic lately," she answered honestly, turning back to watch the fire once more.

"This Malfoy thing getting to you?" he asked quietly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," she said with a sigh, laying her cheek on the hand. Suddenly, though, it hit her that he was referring to her "spy work," not her efforts at _helping_ the tall blonde. She lifted her head abruptly, feeling acute discomfort now.

Predictably, the next words out of his mouth made her cringe, despite the fact that they were overflowing with concern. "Really Ginny, I told them this would be too complicated. Don't worry, you don't have to associate with those creeps any more. You gave it your best shot. We'll just take it to Dumbledore, is all."

"No really, Ron, I want to do this. Honest," she assured him hastily, shifting her body so that she was facing him.

"It's okay. I know you're trying to help, but it's obviously stressing you out, and like Harry was saying – you haven't gotten anywhere with it anyway."

"I have too gotten somewhere!" she argued in a whiny voice, flinching a little as she realized how childish that came out.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? What've you got?"

_Oh that's brilliant Ginny_, she thought frantically, _now what? _ "Umm, well, not so much _information_, per se, as I'm making headway in this whole 'relationship' thing."

Ron's face visibly fell, but a look of curiosity surfaced as well. "What kind of headway?"

"Oh, you know, just I'm getting closer to them, talking to them more, all that."

The curiosity on his face was quickly replaced with nothing but a vague disappointment and a little boredom. "Oh. Well, still, I think it's about time to call it quits-"

"I was in Draco's private dorm!" she blurted before she could think better of it, desperate for time.

Now both eyebrows shot up, his eyes widened, and he sat up in the seat so fast she thought he must be experiencing at least minor whiplash. "_What!"_

She fidgeted uncomfortably, wishing she could go back in time and stop herself from saying that. With a sigh of regret, she quickly explained, "Nothing happened, Ron. Don't look so scandalized. We just talked, is all. Anyway, I was just trying to show you that Draco is a lot more…I dunno…trusting of me, I guess you'd say. So just have some patience, yeah?"

Ron's hands covered his face and he leaned back heavily into the seat, mumbling incoherent things into his palms. She caught snatches of "knew this was a bad idea" and "gonna kill Harry" and "stupid Malfoy," and she wasn't positive if this was a good sign or not. Suddenly he stilled and his muttering stopped. Dropping his hands, he regarded her with an odd, almost suspicious look on his face.

"What?" she asked warily, subconsciously gathering her mental defenses around her.

"Since when did he become 'Draco'?" he asked slowly, eyes narrowing more and more by the second.

"Oh, sorry, habit." She waved it off, laughing a bit nervously. "Why? What are you insinuating?"

His narrowed eyes suddenly opened wide. "Oh! No, I wasn't insinuating anything. I'm just worried you're getting in too deep, is all. You know, playing the part too well. I don't want my baby sister losing her head, especially when dealing with Slytherins."

She nodded distractedly, feeling her anger build threateningly at the stereotype. What she _wanted_ to say was: _"What? Because they're Slytherins they must then be something less than human by default, is that right? Have you ever even noticed how easily Blaise smiles, or how considerate he is under all that arrogance? Have you ever thought that maybe Draco acts the way he does because he just has certain appearances to uphold that he can't change? Can you even imagine being put into that situation, to be so trapped by what's _expected_ of you?"_

Instead, she said, "Don't worry about it, Ron. Trust me, it's impossible to forget who I'm dealing with – they are Slytherins, after all. They don't exactly let you forget it."

He sighed, but seemed pleased with the answer as he chuckled a moment later. He tousled her hair fondly and joked, "Just remember whose side you're on, yeah?" She returned his grin as he walked away, but as soon as his back was turned, the grin dropped into a glare.

Feeling decidedly ruffled, she turned back to gaze once more into the flames, but soon found that the peaceful feeling had fled with her brother's visit. Sighing heavily at the unfairness of it all, she heaved herself to her feet and looked around the crimson and gold themed room. All that red just seemed to grate on her already ignited temper, and she thought wistfully back to the cool, classic style of the Slytherin Common Room.

Ginny was out of the portrait hole and in the hallway on her way to find Blaise before she remembered he'd said something about seeing a girl from Ravenclaw today. Letting out a groan of frustration, she slumped against the wall. Well…now what? She definitely was not going back into _her_ common room, that was for sure. A slow grin spread across her face as an idea came to her. Perhaps she should pay a visit to her new "ally" Draco Malfoy.

She made her way to the Head Common Room that Hermione shared with Draco and rapped on the entrance portrait. For a moment there was no response, and Ginny felt her heart sink in disappointment yet again when the painting suddenly swung open to reveal a sleepy looking Hermione. Ginny had to fight off her smile; this was going to be much easier if Hermione was slightly out of it. The bushy haired girl really was too smart for her own good when fully awake.

"Hey 'Mione!" she greeted brightly. "I was hoping you'd be in." Not waiting for an invitation, she pushed her way into the room and looked around. She'd been in here only twice before, but it still felt pretty familiar to her. The common room itself was done in neutral colors, beiges and warm browns; Hermione said that was because she and Draco were of different houses. If both Head Boy and Girl were from the same House, the common room would be decked out in their House colors. Ginny decided she rather like the neutrality after being bombarded with House pride at every turn.

"Did I wake you?" she asked, feigning concern and regret as she plopped into one of the brown armchairs.

Hermione yawned and nodded. "Yeah, but it's okay. I have some studying I wanted to get done, anyway. What brings you?"

She shrugged her shoulders as if she wasn't really sure. "Bored I guess." She paused purposefully, letting her gaze fall onto the entrance to Draco's bedroom. "Malfoy in?"

Hermione looked up, slightly surprised, and said, "Oh…umm…I'm not sure. He uses the hall entrance to his room most of the time, and he tends to stay in there, thank Merlin, so I really don't know."

"So he leaves you alone now?" Ginny asked, tilting her head to the side a little in curiosity. Now that she thought about it, Hermione really hadn't complained about him in awhile.

"Well," Hermione frowned, "I wouldn't say he leaves me alone, per se. When he sees me he's still a git…but I suppose he keeps more to himself these days, so that's something."

Ginny chewed absently on her lip. Well that was something to consider. Why was Draco suddenly passing up opportunities to torture Hermione? "Well…I was just supposed to give him something. Can you tell me his password?"

Hermione looked at her sharply and Ginny was really wishing she'd asked sooner, when she was still foggy-minded from sleep. "I'm not really supposed to, Gin…" Hermione said slowly.

"It's no big deal, really. He already told me, actually, but I was suffering from an airhead moment and completely forgot what it was. Help me out?"

"Really? He actually gave you his password?" Hermione asked, clearly shocked, and Ginny couldn't help but notice the suspicion creep into the older girl's voice.

The redhead shrugged. "Yeah." Then, sensing defeat, quickly and smoothly switched gears as she had witnessed Blaise do a hundred times. "C'mon 'Mione, this is _Malfoy_. Think of all the things he's said to you: even if I _was _lying, which I'm not, do you really feel the need to protect the prat?"

Hermione seemed to consider this a moment before grinning. "Good point. It's fluxweed."

"Thanks Hermione. I'll talk to you later, alright?" Ginny jumped up, pulling the Head Girl into a quick embrace, then sauntered casually over to Draco's dorm as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Clearly stating the password, she stepped in and looked around. When she'd followed Draco in last time they'd come from the hall entrance, as apparently was customary for him, and she found it looked different from this angle, but not drastically so. It still greatly resembled the Slytherin Common Room…just more personalized.

A quick inspection proved the room to be empty so she crawled onto his bed and collapsed back into the pillows. He really did have a comfortable bed, but then so did Hermione; she figured it was a Head Boy/Girl privilege, actually getting decent beds.

She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again, itching to snoop but restraining herself. It was odd, lying in Draco's room without him there…but she didn't mind too much. It was sort of comfortable, actually. Definitely better than her common room at the moment, anyway, calm and cool as it was; very Draco-like, she thought.

Her eyes closed again and she turned onto her stomach, hugging one of his pillows to her and inhaling a scent she vaguely recognized: Draco's, she guessed. She was acutely aware of the silence, but in a grateful way, feeling the headache that had been coming on earlier fade slowly away. Her muscles were relaxing steadily by degrees and her thoughts fogged more and more until she had accidentally fallen asleep.

An indeterminable amount of time later, she felt a hand grip her shoulder and shake her rather roughly, eliciting a muffled moan of annoyance and regret from her.

"Go 'way Ron," she muttered, hugging one of the silver pillows closer to her.

"Do _not_ insult me like that. I'd prefer it if you called me a bastard or something."

Upon hearing _that _voice, Ginny sprang up and would have fallen out of the bed if it wasn't so big. The sheets tangled around her legs and she wondered with some panic when she'd gotten under them. "Draco! What the hell are you-" she was about to say _"doing in my room"_ but realized with a start that she was most definitely _not_ in her room. "Oh," she whispered instead.

"'Oh' is right, Weaselette. What do you think you're doing?" he asked tiredly, walking over to his desk where he started taking things out of his bag.

Her eyes followed him in shock. She expected him to be angry, _very_ angry, or cruel or teasing or _something_. Instead, he was acting only exasperated. Her stomach tightened painfully as the realization that Draco Malfoy had just caught her asleep in his bed slowly permeated her hazy, barely-awake state. Despite her horror, she couldn't help but wish she could have seen his face when he found her; that would have been, as Colin Creevey put it, "a Kodak moment." She wasn't sure what exactly that meant, but she was sure the expression applied.

"I…I was just coming to, you know, see you. But you weren't here so…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"So you decided to take a nap?" he supplied in that same tired sounding voice, still lifting books and parchment out of his bag and arranging them almost carelessly on his desk.

"Well…I wouldn't call it a _decision. _It just sort of…happened. Sorry."

"Yeah," he said absently. His back was to her and having finally emptied the contents of his bag, he just stood there, gazing at his now cluttered desktop.

Frowning, Ginny struggled out of the cocoon of sheets in blankets she was trapped in and walked over to him. He jumped when her hand came to rest on his shoulder and he turned to her quickly.

"Draco, what's wrong?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged off her hand. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Well," she shifted her weight awkwardly, "you just caught me in your room without your permission, sleeping in your bed nonetheless, and you haven't threatened my life once."

To her shock, a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He looked so tired, like he was just too exhausted to care anymore.

"I haven't, have I?" he asked, matching her quiet tone. "Must've slipped my mind." He collapsed into his armchair, rubbing his palms over his face. "What were you doing in here, anyway?"

Still frowning, Ginny slowly seated herself in the wooden desk chair. "Ron made me angry, my Common Room felt a little stifling, and I wanted to get out. I would have found Blaise, but he's with some Ravenclaw girl so…"

"So you're stuck with me," he finished with an ironic smile, slouching down into his chair a little.

She didn't think her shock could get much worse. This was so unlike him, so completely and wholly out of character for the fair-haired boy. What had happened to him? "It's not like that," she argued gently. When he just stared at the ceiling, she walked over and kneeled next to his chair. "Are you going to tell me what happened to you?"

"Didn't plan on it."

"But you're not telling me to leave?"

"No."

Sighing, she studied his face and ordered, "Tell me."

Slowly, his gaze swung to hers and she couldn't help but notice that they weren't silver so much as a dull gray. "_He_ called me again."

"You mean – "

"Voldermort," Draco confirmed. "Sent me an owl saying he wasn't pleased with how little information I supplied my father. Said that the old 'I'm not trusted' excuse was getting annoying and he expected some progress…or else."

"Or else what?" Her voice was low and she couldn't completely hide the tremor.

"Or else I get punished." He sighed and slouched down lower, closing his eyes. "He would just Crucio me or something."

"_Just!_"

His smile was bitter and lacking in any form of mirth. "It won't be my first. I'll handle it." His eyes found hers and she could tell he must have registered the stricken look in them because he suddenly looked uncomfortable and changed the subject hastily. "Why did you say you're here again? I mean I know Blaise said he'd be with a girl, but why did you want to find Blaise even?"

"I told you," she said. "Ron made me mad and I've only just now discovered how stifling my Common Room can be. They may have had 'cozy' in mind when they decorated it, but when you're angry, it's just irritating."

He smiled and nodded as if he understood perfectly. "What'd the Weasel King do to tick you off?"

Choosing to ignore the rude nickname for her brother, she said, "Same thing as happened to you…on a much smaller scale, obviously. He got mad 'cos I'm not coming up with any information on you."

Draco suddenly took on a look of concern. "They're not planning on any trips to Dumbledore, are they?"

She shook her head. "I convinced him that I was getting somewhere."

"Oh?"

Ginny didn't have to wait for him to elaborate to hear the unspoken question in the word. "I told him I was in your room."

"I'm sure he loved that," he actually laughed.

Her eyebrows climbed up her forehead in surprise at the sound, but she found she rather enjoyed it and joined in with her own chuckle. "He was a bit annoyed," she admitted.

They lapsed into silence, each lost in their own private worlds, each considering their own personal battles and trials. Finally Draco's voice broke through the quiet. "Let's go."

She looked up in surprise. "Go where?"

"Out. Anywhere. This whole castle is grating on my nerves," he said, up and rummaging through a closet near his bed. He pulled on a cloak and tossed another one in her direction. "Here, I out grew this one a while back. It should fit you."

Still watching him uncertainly, she caught the cloak and pulled it around her shoulders. He chuckled when he saw the fabric practically swallow her up.

"Merlin, I know I always called you Little Weasel, but you really _are_ little, aren't you?"

She scowled, put a hand on her hip, and retorted, "I could still make you cry like a little girl." She cringed immediately after saying the words. Would he take that as a jab at his pride? Would he clam up? Instead, he smirked.

"Somehow I doubt that. And don't look so scared. It's annoying how you always try to tread lightly around me," he said casually as he strode over to her and started transfiguring the garment to fit her correctly.

"Y-you know that I…I mean…you…"

He chuckled. "It's fairly obvious. And I don't like it. It's annoying," he repeated.

"Right, because you switching back and forth between Draco and Malfoy isn't?"

His eyes raised to hers, momentarily forgetting the transfiguration. "Excuse me? Between Draco and Malfoy?"

"Yes. Draco is _you_, and Malfoy is the bastard that resides in your body," she informed him casually.

"Ah. I see. Just like Ginny is _you_, and Weasley is the hot-tempered, tactless moron that resides in _your_ body?"

"Tactless moron!" she cried indignantly. "I think I have had a _lot_ of tact where you are concerned!"

He crouched down by her feet, wordlessly shortened the length so that it hung just above the floor, then rose slowly and stared into her eyes. Ginny noticed with a mix of excitement and fear just how close he was. "I know you have. And I told you I don't like it. I hate being analyzed and being tiptoed around, so just be you from now on, alright?"

A small, mischievous smile lighted on her lips. "Only if you agree to the same."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't want to see the 'ice dragon' or 'Malfoy' or any other form of that git you turn into. Deal?"

He considered her for a moment. "You do realize that you're asking a lot?"

"Well," she shrugged, "you can't exactly expect me to stop tip-toeing if I think you might blow up."

"Alright."

"What do you mean, alright?" she asked, surprised at his easy compliance.

"I mean, alright, we have a deal. If that's what it takes to get you to _stop _already."

She gave him a huge grin and stuck out her hand to him. He regarded it with a raised eyebrow and looked at her with a smirk. "What?" she asked defensively, dropping her hand.

"Nothing," he dismissed, waving his hand in the air. "Just thinking I can imagine a more interesting way to 'seal the deal.'" His eyes purposefully focused on her lips.

Her eyes widened dramatically and she opened her mouth, only to close it again when she realized she didn't know what to say to that. She almost fainted when he took a step closer to her, but to her relief (or maybe disappointment, she wasn't sure) he just took her hand and shook it lightly before brushing past her and out of the room.

Her feet were planted to the floor as her mind furiously tried to work through the intense emotions that had just flared up within her, but she quickly shook it off and hurried after him. She registered with some surprise that they were in the Common Room rather than the hallway.

Hermione looked up and did a double-take as she saw Ginny following Draco from his room…looking flushed.

"Malfoy?…G-ginny?" she sputtered in confusion.

"Yes, Granger?" Draco asked coolly, surprising Ginny by sliding an arm around her shoulders when she reached him. She didn't move, figuring he had something in mind…and partly because she found the contact rather nice in an exhilarating sort of way.

"What…I mean, why are you…and…and-"

"I told you I had to see Draco, remember 'Mione? You gave me the password," Ginny reminded, sounding puzzled by her surprise. In reality it was all she could do to squelch the laughter bubbling in her chest.

"I…I did? I thought that was a dream or something…" Hermione trailed off, looking confused.

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, it was all too real. Really Granger, be more responsible with personal information like that in the future. Now, is there anything else I can help you with? Ginevra and I did have plans…" he squeezed Ginny's shoulder lightly and pulled her just a little bit closer in recognition. She had to strain to hear Hermione's response over the thudding in her ears.

"Right. Um…Ginny, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked slowly, rising from the couch and watching Draco cautiously like he might spring at any given moment.

Ginny frowned and glanced up at Draco whose face was impassive. She felt his arm beginning to loosen around her shoulders as if he already guessed she would agree to the request. _Well, can't let oneself become predictable, can one? s_he thought with an inward smile. "Sorry 'Mione, Draco's right. We had plans. Some other time though, I promise. Okay?"

The bushy haired girl stared at her as if she'd just told her that Voldermort himself was standing behind her making bunny ears, but she quickly shrugged and offered Ginny a weak smile. "Yeah…sure. I'll talk to you tonight, then."

Ginny nodded and covered Draco's hand on her shoulder with her own as she turned and walked out of the common room. As soon as the painting swung shut behind them, signaling it was safe, Draco dropped his arm and Ginny asked, "What was _that_?"

He raised his eyebrows. "You don't know?"

"Would I have asked if I did?" she snapped.

"That, my darling Weaselette," he drawled with an edge of amusement, "was making sure the Dream Team have something to think about. I just bought you more time. Now, say thank you."

She snorted. "You mean you bought _yourself_ more time."

"Why Ginevra," he adopted a look of hurt, hand flying to his heart, "I had only _you_ in mind! If I happened to help myself along the way…well…that's just a convenient bonus."

Her laughter rang out as she slapped his arm playfully. "You're as bad as Blaise."

"I'm really not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment," he mused as he strolled through the deserted halls with his hands shoved into his pockets.

She laughed softly and changed the subject. "So where are we going?"

He shot her a sideways glance and smirked. She could practically see the anticipation glowing in his eyes. "Payback, Ms. Ginevra."

"Payback?" She bit her lip uncertainly. _Oh dear…_

"That's right. We're going to the Quidditch Pitch, and _I'm_going to teach _you_ a few things about handling a broom this time."

"Oh? You really think you have anything to teach me?" she challenged with a sly grin.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Oh I'm sure of it."

"So why are you being all normal?" she asked suddenly, the strangeness of his friendly demeanor not escaping her.

He laughed, and she actually jumped a little at the sound. That was still just too weird…hearing him laugh. It was like some law of nature was being shattered. "Well, you're certainly upholding your end of the deal. No tact," he commented.

She smiled a little, embarrassed, but just shrugged. "Are you going to answer?"

He sighed and his eyes turned upwards to study the ceiling. "There's a _reason_ I'm usually such a git, you know."

"That's what Blaise has been saying forever!" she exclaimed suddenly, stopping dead and practically bouncing in anticipation. "But he'd never explain! Said it wasn't his place. _Really_ annoying."

Draco chuckled and nodded, motioning for her to keep moving. "That sounds like Blaise. Well, he was right." He sighed before he started his explanation. "As you already know, I can't go around advertising this," he gestured vaguely to his left forearm, "and people tend to stay away and ask less questions when you're not a nice person." He glanced over at her and smirked. "Imagine my horror when my little strategy didn't seem to faze you." She laughed quietly and he said, "Anyway, being a bastard is an almost fool proof way of keeping things quiet. You know everything now, though, so I don't really have to bother with that around you. Same with Blaise."

"Seems like it'd be hard," she said after a moment of silent contemplation. "Always having to push everyone away, never being able to laugh or show happiness. Seems like it'd be hard," she repeated.

She could see him watching her out of the corners of his eyes. "Yes," he murmured after a moment, "it is. But a person gets used to anything. Plus, Blaise helps remind me I'm not a _complete_ jerk…just a partial one; you know, keep me from losing myself in my own game."

"And now me too," she reminded him with a smile, touching his arm briefly. "I can help too."

He chuckled. "Never thought I'd see the day when I'd be having this conversation with a _Weasley_."

"Yeah, because _I_ always foresaw it with a _Malfoy_," she retorted in a good imitation of his sarcastic drawl.

He smiled and shook his head, stopping as they'd finally reached the Quidditch pitch. He retrieved his broom from the broom shack and mounted it smoothly, holding his hand out to her. She took it and was a little surprised at how he immediately wrapped his fingers around hers, gripping her tightly, and pulled her on in front of him in one swift, graceful motion. One of his arms fell to circle around her waist and hold her comfortably while his other hand gripped the broom in the space between them.

"Let's see if I can't teach you a few things, Ms. Ginevra," he whispered in her ear before he took off in a back breaking rush of speed, Ginny's laughter echoing through the crisp autumn air around them.


	12. This Isn't Happening

Chapter 12: This Isn't Happening

Ginny Weasley trudged back through the dimly lit castle walls, practically asleep on her feet after the long flying session with Draco. A huge yawn took her and she paused for a moment in her dragging walk to wait it out.

"Told you I could teach you a few things," Draco chuckled from in front of her, watching her in amusement. She knew he was just teasing; he was almost as exhausted as her.

"Do you make a habit of attempting suicide whenever you get frustrated?" she grumbled, stretching her sore muscles a little before she caught back up to him.

"It helps." He shrugged, unconcerned. A few moments later he stopped in front of a by now familiar portrait. "Well, this is where I get off," he announced with a sigh. "Good luck with Granger."

She made a face but nodded, giving his arm a quick squeeze in parting before she continued on her way. Only a minute or so later she too reached her destination and knocked weakly on the portrait, praying that Hermione wouldn't answer. Her prayer proved to be in vain as the painting swung open and the soft yellow glow from within spilled out into the darkened hall.

Ginny stepped into the Head Common Room gingerly and smiled weakly at Hermione. "Hey," she greeted unenthusiastically as she fell onto one of the couches. "You said you wanted to talk to me tonight?"

Hermione was sitting in one of the big, plush armchairs with her legs tucked up under her and a hefty looking tome open on her lap. "Er…yes…just…about earlier."

"What about earlier?" Ginny feigned innocence, wriggling around on the cushions to get more comfortable.

"When you and Malfoy left his room…together…alone. And then he acted all buddy-buddy with you…and you two had plans?" Hermione elaborated tentatively.

Sighing exasperatedly, Ginny hauled herself upright and sat cross-legged. "You do remember I'm your lot's spy, correct?" The older girl's eyes widened drastically and darted towards Draco's room. Correctly interpreting the gesture, Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "He's not listening. He was pretty exhausted when I left him and I'm sure he's Silencio'd the room by now for the night."

"What exactly did you two go do?" Hermione asked suspiciously, regarding Ginny's disheveled and still flushed appearance.

"We went _flying_, 'Mione. We've sort of got this competition going on to see who knows the cleverest tricks: it tends to lead to exhausting and usually painful results," Ginny explained, rolling her eyes again. "Honestly, why are you giving me the third degree? I'm just doing this for you and yours."

Hermione frowned and regarded her a moment before she sighed and nodded, shutting the book still open on her lap and placing it carefully onto the coffee table in front of her. "You're right, I'm sorry. It was just quite the shock…seeing you leave Malfoy's room and then him treating you so familiarly. Like I said, it was a shock."

"I know. It's still sort of weird for me even," she lied somewhat awkwardly. In truth, it actually surprised her how comfortable it was for her to make the transition from enemy to friend with him. "But things are going extremely well, as you saw. It's only a matter of time before I start learning something useful. So this is good, right?"

"Yes, it is," Hermione admitted somewhat grudgingly. "I've got to say, I didn't expect you to be able to get so close so fast. How in Merlin's name did you manage that one?"

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. _Well you see, I betrayed your trust and told your worst enemy all of your plans to get him to trust me and then we had a heart-to-heart about his problems._ Something told her the bushy-haired girl would not take kindly to that, so instead she took a page out of Blaise's book and went with the arrogant approach. Flashing a confident smile and tossing her hair over her shoulder, she said, "I'm just charming like that, you know."

Hermione's eyebrows rose, but she gave her a small smile nonetheless and shrugged indicating the explanation good enough for her. "Well, you look pretty tired, so you can go if you want to," she offered.

Normally, Ginny would have teased Hermione about kicking her out, but she was really only too eager to comply with that so she simply nodded and gave her friend one last smile and a quick hug before she hurried out of the room. She let out a deep breath as soon as she was out and wondered how Draco managed to do the same thing…only with the most powerful, vile Wizard in history. A newfound respect for the pale haired boy blossomed within her, and she couldn't help but smile fondly as she passed the portrait that served as the hall entrance to Draco's room. She wondered if he was asleep, or if he was doing some homework…or if he was wondering about her, too.

---------------------------------------------

"She was _what_!" Blaise exclaimed, eyes going wide despite himself.

Draco nodded, a small smile lighting on his lips. It was Saturday afternoon, a few hours after lunch, and Blaise had popped in claiming that people were idiots and he wanted to spend some time with an intelligent individual…since he couldn't find one of those, he had figured Draco would do. Ignoring the comment, Draco had let him in where he immediately made himself comfortable in the chair while Draco reclined across his bed.

"You heard me: she was asleep on this very bed, under the covers even," Draco repeated. His eyes closed momentarily remembering that moment of discovery. He'd been in a cold rage when he stormed into his chambers only to find a curtain of shining, vibrant red splayed across his pillows. He should have been angry; he should have bellowed and seethed at the invasion to his privacy. Instead, he'd felt a slow warmth spread through him, and it was like the frustration at Voldermort and his father just melted away to be replaced by nothing more than a tired regret. He chose not to examine the strange reaction; he was just grateful that _something_ calmed him down.

"Well bloody hell," Blaise commented in amusement, chuckling a little. Suddenly his demeanor changed drastically and he groaned out loud, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Please tell me you didn't scare her off again with that temper."

Draco glared at him and gritted out, "No, I did not." His voice lightened and he smirked a little. "Although she was clearly _expecting_ me to be angry. That was how she knew something had happened: I wasn't mad enough. I think her exact words were 'I hadn't threatened her life once.'"

A loud guffaw broke free of Blaise and he said, "One of a kind, that one."

Without thinking, Draco nodded in agreement and said, "Don't I know it."

"Excuse me?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow, that infuriating grin spreading across his face. He cupped his ear with his hand and leaned forward slightly. "I don't think I quite heard that correctly. Do you _agree_ that Ginny's not so bad?"

Draco eyed Blaise warily, frowning at the triumphant smile on his face. "I didn't say that," he countered. "I just said that she was different. Different isn't always good."

Blaise snorted at his friend's denial, but didn't press the matter. "So what happened after our Sleeping Beauty woke up?"

"I told her what happened with all this," he raised his left arm briefly, "and then she told me that she snuck in here because Weasley pissed her off and you were with that girl. I got sort of restless – you know how I get when I'm frustrated at something – and so I went out and flew until it got dark."

"You went out and flew?" Blaise asked, sounding a little surprised. "What happened to her?"

"Well…she came too," Draco admitted grudgingly, desperately trying to ignore the smirk on his friend's face. "Oh come off it," he snapped when the smirk turned to a grin, "I just wanted to show her she's not the only one who knows a few decent tricks."

"Sure, Mate, whatever you say," Blaise sighed, making it quite clear from his tone he found the pale boy utterly hopeless. Draco chose to ignore the sarcasm evident in the words.

"So what are you plans for today?" he inquired casually, summoning his practice snitch and tossing it around.

"Actually, ironically enough, they involve our darling Ginevra. In potions yesterday she mentioned that we didn't see each other as much with Snape actually letting up on the homework." He shrugged. "I suggested we skip supper tonight and have a picnic by the lake instead."

Draco's eyebrows shot up and he tensed for a moment, his knuckles growing white around the snitch. "What happened to that girl from Ravenclaw…what was her name again? I doubt she'll be pleased you're on a date with Weasley."

"Jealous _again_ Draco? I thought we already settled this. She and I are in no way an 'item' so you can stop trying to strangle your snitch now."

His hand immediately released the small golden ball, leaving his fingers feeling cramped from the tight pressure. "I am _not_ jealous," he growled. "And how can you honestly say you're not interested in her when you spend so much time with her? Bloody hell, your little rendezvous tonight is what most girls would consider an _extremely_ romantic date. I'd know…I've used the strategy."

"I'll admit it," Blaise said with a shrug, "I find her very attractive, I think she's got an excellent sense of humor, and I don't think I'd hate it terribly if she one day decided that she was madly in love with me. But she's got her eye on someone else, and I'm currently…ah…'involved' myself. As to the time-spending: we're friends, even if we are of the opposite sex and both incredibly attractive, and that's what friends do. For instance, you and I are friends and we are spending time together at this very moment. Now, I don't know about you, but I can honestly say that I have no desire to snog you."

Ignoring that last sarcastic comment, Draco straightened up on the bed to absorb all the information Blaise had just thrown at him. "Who's she 'got her eye on' then?" he asked, finally deciding to address that little tidbit first.

"Now, now Draco, can't expect me to go around gossiping, can you?" he admonished teasingly, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

Draco rolled his eyes but dropped it anyway, asking the next question nagging at him. "Who are _you_ involved with?"

Blaise's cheeks actually colored a bit and he looked up at the ceiling, "You know, that Ravenclaw. I told you that we've been seeing one another for a bit…"

"Yeah, I got that the girl's from Ravenclaw, but her _name_ Blaise. Want to tell me that part?" Draco urged, growing a bit suspicious by his friend's reluctance.

Blaise coughed out something indiscernible and cleared his throat loudly.

"What was that?"

Sighing heavily, Blaise looked at him and said, "I haven't teased you once about having a thing for Weasley, yeah?"

Draco snorted. "Oh please, when have you _not_ teased me for it?" He paused and narrowed his eyes. "And for the last time, I do _not_ have a 'thing' for the Weaselette Zabini! Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah" Blaise waved off the denials impatiently. "And okay, so maybe I teased you a bit, but…it's only because you're being too stubborn to just be a man and admit it. Now, as you'll soon find out, I do not have such a problem; I know I like the girl. So, don't give me a hard time." When Draco just stared, Blaise sighed again and mumbled, "It's Luna."

Draco blinked. "Luna? Who in Merlin's bloody name is…BLAISE!"

"Draco…"

"LOVEGOOD! You are _'involved'_ with _Luna_, as in Luna _Lovegood_, as in _Looney_ _Lovegood_!"

"Draco!" Blaise's voice suddenly rose, cutting off his rant. "Don't call her that. Yeah, she's…different…but I dunno…it's interesting with her. She doesn't talk about the things normal girls talk about."

"Yeah, no kidding," Draco muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Draco…" Blaise warned softly.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment, taking a few deep breaths before he opened them again and found the darker boy. "So…Lovegood? Really?" he asked much more calmly.

Blaise chuckled and nodded, knowing that he was at least _trying_ to be accepting.

"Well…that's…unexpected," he commented, clearly struggling with this new revelation.

"No more unexpected than a Malfoy and a Weasley," Blaise chuckled.

"I'm not even going to bother pointing out the obvious and telling you, _again_, that our relationship is _strictly business_."

"Strictly business?" Blaise raised one eyebrow and gave him a sly grin. "Right, because her sleeping in your bed and you taking her for some free flying lessons is _strictly business_."

"First off, I cannot control the fact that she broke into my rooms and decided to take a nap in my bed. Secondly, I told you, the flying was payback," Draco argued heatedly.

Blaise nodded knowingly. "Right, well, you keep telling yourself that. Just think on this: if you want Gin out of your head, you know what they say. Acceptance is the first step to a cure." With that and one last arrogant smirk, he stood up with a flourish. "So, you want to come with me tonight?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Out to a picnic with Ginny and I," Blaise clarified casually as he pulled on his cloak, signaling he was leaving soon.

"Why on _earth_ would I want to go on a _picnic_ with you two? I can barely handle you separately."

"Yeah, I see your point," Blaise said with a shrug that seemed to convey 'oh well, I tried.' "Oh and _do_ say hello to Pansy for me tonight at supper."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

Blaise shrugged again, examining his nails with apparent fascination. "Well, without me there to keep you company, I'm sure she'll be only too happy to take my place. Have fun…and I'd wear something with thick sleeves…her clinging is bound to leave bruises. Ta!"

"Wait!" Draco yelled to Blaise's already turned back. "I suddenly have this overwhelming desire to eat outside tonight," he remarked bitterly.

Blaise let out a booming laugh and said, "Knew you'd see it my way! Be at that big oak tree by the lake tonight at 6."

Draco muttered his reluctant assent and dropped down into the recently vacated armchair. _What a wonderful mess this is_, he thought darkly. It was only after the door to his room shut with a bang and a click that he realized Blaise had managed to steer the conversation away from Lovegood. He shook his head in amazement. What he wouldn't pay to have the ability to control a conversation like that. It was truly a skill…one he _really_ needed to learn one of these days.

And speaking of Lovegood, what the hell was _that_ about? The match was, in his opinion, the epitome of a "shocker." He smirked. Although Blaise had a point; a Malfoy and a Weasley was pretty unexpected too. _Of course_, he hastily reminded himself,_ there was no way that would ever be a reality. _Though, he couldn't help but admit he was a bit more comfortable knowing that the red-haired girl wouldn't be alone with Blaise tonight…and he was rather curious to know who she was interested in.

And of course, that brought up another interesting line of thinking. Specifically, if Blaise knew that Weasley wasn't interested in him, why did he keep pestering him about their 'relationship'? Unless, when Blaise said she had her eye on someone else, he'd meant -

"Malfoy, open up!" Granger's voice called out from the common room entrance along with a banging loud enough to make him cringe.

Striding quickly to the door he yanked it open unceremoniously. "What in the hell is your _problem,_ Mudblood?" he snapped, thoroughly annoyed.

Her eyes narrowed at the term and he had to hold in his laugh while she quite obviously struggled to control her temper. "Professor Snape caught me returning from my patrol of the dungeons and told me to remind you about the extra homework he assigned a while back."

Draco rolled his eyes. He'd been less-than-cordial to a few of the Gryffindors and as punishment Snape had assigned him a two-foot essay on the properties of some potion or another. At the time, he distinctly remembered thinking, _So much for him favoring Slytherins_. Realizing Granger was still standing there watching him, he raised his eyebrows and said snidely, "Lord Granger, I know you're attracted to me and I can't really blame you for that, but please stop staring. It's disconcerting." When she just stood there opening and closing her mouth in fury, he rolled his eyes and stepped back, giving her a short wave before slamming the door in her face.

He smirked as he made his way to his desk in order to start Snape's essay. He'd told Ginny that it was hard being a bastard all the time, and really he hadn't been lying, but at times like that…well…he didn't exactly mind. Pushing thoughts concerning his questionable character to the back of his mind, he frowned down at the blank parchment before him. What _was_ that potion he was supposed to be writing about?

------------------------------------------

One two-foot essay later, Draco was walking out of the castle and into the crisp fall air. His eyes searched out the place he was supposed to meet Blaise and saw that Ginny was already there, her long hair pulled into a messy bun and the color contrasting drastically with the black hooded sweatshirt she wore. Without quite realizing it, he stopped just before she would have been alerted to his presence and watched her. She was slouched so far down against the back of the tree that she was practically lying flat, idly twirling a strand of loose hair around one of her fingers. It was obvious she wasn't trying to impress anyone; her hair style was careless, her clothes for comfort not fashion, and her face void of make up, but with the light reflecting off the lake onto her small frame and her eyes holding that far away look, he found himself inexplicably drawn to her.

The realization that he was standing there _admiring_ the Weaselette suddenly slammed into him like a ton of bricks and he made a face of pure disgust. What in the hell was happening to him lately? Still feeling distinctly uncomfortable, he approached her and made his presence known with a slightly gruff, "Weasley."

She looked up, her face obviously portraying her surprise at seeing him, but she quickly recovered and smiled brightly at him. "Hey!" she greeted warmly.

He just raised his eyebrows as he sat down next to her with his back propped up by the tree. She wasn't deterred by his cool reaction, however, as her smile didn't falter one bit.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously, pushing herself up and turning sideways to see him better.

He allowed his eyes to drift over her face for just a moment before answering. "Want me gone, Weaselette?" he asked in his usual drawl.

She tilted her head to the side and frowned a little. "What's wrong?"

"Ignore him, love," came Blaise's voice from behind them. "He's just being stubborn."

She twisted around to see him approaching with a rather large basket in tow and gave him a huge grin. "Hey you," she said, taking the basket from his hands and giving him a quick hug when he sat down. Draco felt a stab of…something…in his gut watching her smile at him, embrace him…just all in all being so comfortable with him. "Took you long enough, I'm starving," she was saying, reaching into the basket.

Blaise chuckled and took her wrist, pulling her hand out of the container. "Why don't you let me?" he suggested, dropping her arm gently into her lap. With a few deft flicks of his wand, three plates, napkins, and sets of silverware whizzed in front of them closely followed by three identical turkey dinners.

"Mmm," Ginny hummed in appreciation as she immediately started in on her food. After she'd swallowed a few bites she turned to Draco and said, "So why are you being stubborn, anyway?"

Draco shot Blaise a venomous look before shifting his gaze back to her. "I'm not," he snapped.

"A very stubborn response, if I don't say so myself," Blaise commented.

Ginny laughed softly but quickly stifled it at the look on Draco's face. "I take it Blaise somehow dragged you out here, then?"

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Blaise objected. "Why is it always _I'm_ the one to blame?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "Do I even need to answer that?" When he just scowled, she flashed him a smile and laughed before turning back to Draco. "So how did he trick you into coming?"

Another cold stab of that same 'something' shot through him at her teasing familiarity with Blaise, and doing his best to ignore the unusual sensation, he said, "Reminded me that without him there, Pansy would be all over me."

Ginny laughed and offered him her most sympathetic smile. "Sorry 'bout that."

He just grunted and looked out over the lake. Apparently giving up on him, she turned back to Blaise who was sitting across from them.

"So stranger, what have you been so busy with lately?" she asked conversationally. Blaise just shrugged, but Draco snorted knowingly…something Ginny didn't miss. "What?" she asked, eyes darting between the two of them.

"Blaise has a girlfriend," Draco drawled, the amusement clearly showing in his eyes.

Ginny's eyebrows rose and she gave Blaise a slow, sly smile. "That so? Who's the lucky girl? That mysterious Ravenclaw, is it?"

Blaise was glaring at Draco with eyes that promised revenge as he muttered, "Yeah, the girl from Ravenclaw."

Completely ignoring the murderous look he was receiving, Draco prompted, "Why don't you tell Ginevra her name, Blaise?"

With a great sigh and a glance at Ginny's expectant expression, he said, "Luna Lovegood."

Ginny's eyes widened in momentary shock, then she burst into a fit of loud laughter, collapsing sideways onto Draco's lap where she buried her head in her arms face down. Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he looked down at the girl currently shaking with laughter on his legs, then looked up to see Blaise smirking as he regarded the pair, tossing Draco a suggestive wink. He rolled his eyes in response.

Oblivious to the silent exchange, Ginny came up for air and leaned back against the tree, still shaking with silent giggles. "Oh wow, I didn't see that coming," she gasped out. Finally getting herself under control, she smiled sweetly at Blaise and said, "I think that's great Blaise. Now that I think about it, you two do make a cute couple. I'm happy for you."

Blaise inclined his head in recognition, then turned an almost predatory look on Draco that screamed "payback" as he said all too casually, "I'm not the only man here with a romantic interest."

Draco's eyes immediately narrowed and he shook his head ever so slightly in warning. It was too late, though, as Ginny had already turned on him with an intrigued smile on her lips.

"Let's have it, then," she prodded, chuckling at his discomfort. "Who've you managed to get?"

"Well," Blaise said sadly, "that's the thing. He hasn't managed to 'get' her yet. But he's _very_ interested, I promise."

"Blaise…" Draco growled in his most dangerous voice. Predictably, it had no effect on the smirking Zabini across from him.

"Tell me," Ginny ordered in a no nonsense tone. "I can probably help get something started."

Before Draco could think of something to say, Blaise cut him off, chuckling quietly to himself. "Oh, you have no idea how much you could help, love."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Absolutely nothing," Draco finally managed to interject. "He's just trying to get me back for the Lovegood thing…but I assure you, there is _no truth_," he directed those words mostly at Blaise, "to what he's saying."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Blaise taunted. "He's in denial, you see," he informed Ginny seriously.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes," he nodded philosophically. "Very stubborn, that one. So much so that I'm afraid if _she_," he paused as if looking for the right word, but Draco didn't miss the purposeful look he was giving her, "doesn't make the first move, he'll never admit it."

"Do you two even realize that I'm still sitting right here?" Draco demanded angrily.

Ignoring him, Ginny said, "I suppose you won't tell me who _'she'_ is?"

Smiling regretfully, Blaise shrugged and shook his head. "No, not outright…but I'm sure you can figure it out."

"How?" she asked curiously.

"Well just consider Draco's personality. We all know he's had his fair share of women-"

"Blaise!" Draco shouted, his temper growing hot.

"But he's never really been smitten with any of them," Blaise continued as if there had been no interruption. "So this girl would have to be different from all the others, yeah?"

Ginny was eyeing Draco, biting her lip indicating she was deep in thought, as she listened to Blaise's words. "Well, it'll be something to think about," she concluded thoughtfully.

"No, it won't," Draco snapped, "because Blaise is bloody _delusional_ if he thinks I like _her_."

A slow smirk spread across Blaise's face and Draco could see the wheels turning. He had to suppress the urge to groan. _What now?_ Blaise suddenly stood up, walked over to Ginny and picked her right off the ground, throwing her up into the air. She screamed and laughed uncontrollably when he caught her and started tickling her ribs. She wriggled around in his grasp and cried for him to stop, slapping at him, still giggling madly. Letting out a laugh of his own, he sat down abruptly, pulling her onto his lap in one fluid motion. Draco looked on in disbelief, noticing that the sharp, cold feeling from earlier had turned into a blazing bonfire that ignited throughout his veins as he watched Ginny laughing in Blaise's arms.

"What was _that?"_ she demanded, residue chuckles escaping her as she tilted her head back to look at him.

"I've just always wanted to see if you were ticklish," Blaise said casually with a shrug.

She laughed and shook her head, leaning into his chest as he didn't show any signs of letting go of her waist. "You're absolutely mad."

Draco's heart was thudding so loud in his ears that he had to struggle to hear the banter between the two of them. What was Blaise thinking! So much for not fancying her…and look at her! She sure as hell wasn't having any problem getting cozy on his lap! The sickening display was getting to be too much for him, and just as he was about to storm off, Blaise got up, unceremoniously dumping Ginny, who gave an indignant cry, to the ground in the process.

"Well, I've got a wonderfully crazy girlfriend to meet," he announced with a grin. Turning to Ginny, he gave a short wave and said, "I'll be seeing you, love." Then he crouched down as if to gather up the plates, his back turned to Ginny, and murmured to Draco so quietly he had to strain to hear. "Now Mate, you think about how livid you are right now, and you tell me why that is…because we both know it's certainly not because you like _her, _right?" He paused for a moment, letting the implications sink in. "Just something to consider." Raising his eyebrows meaningfully at Draco, Blaise grabbed the basket and walked away, whistling brightly.

"What did he say?" Ginny asked with a yawn, stretching her arms as she did.

For a minute, Draco was too stunned to answer. _That manipulative, scheming bastard! _he seethed mentally, finally understanding what Blaise had just done, what he'd just proved. Well, he was right about one thing: that was definitely something to consider. Why _did_ he care? This was insanity! He was _jealous_ over a _Weasley_? Sure, she could be entertaining at times, and he enjoyed her company every now and then, but not…like _that_. Definitely not; no way in hell. The idea was preposterous. _Then why did you feel like Blaise was stabbing you in the back? _

A small hand suddenly waved in front of his eyes. He blinked in surprise and turned to the person who owned the hand…the person that was giving him so much trouble in the first place.

"Earth to Draco," she teased. "What did he say?"

He blinked and just stared for a minute before he realized she was referring to Blaise's murmured words before he left. "Oh, just to play nice when he leaves," he lied easily.

She laughed, but it was cut short with another huge yawn. "Oh Merlin, I think that turkey is getting to me," she said tiredly. Moving sluggishly, she laid down flat next to him, closing her eyes with a sigh.

Gazing down at her prone figure, he frowned. What was it about her that left his emotions in such a jumble? Blaise was right: he _had_ had his fair share of girls, and none of them, not a single one, had done anything like this to him. A breeze suddenly swept out of nowhere and made the strands free of her bun fly around her face and land on her eyes, nose and lips. She crinkled her nose in irritation, but didn't move to do anything about the ticklish locks; judging from her even breaths, she was already asleep. Not stopping to think, he automatically reached down and smoothed the hair off to the side.

Maybe it was the fact that she was asleep, unaware of what he was doing. Maybe it was the way the evening sun made her already vibrant hair glow. Maybe it was the small smile that fluttered across her lips when he'd touched her. Whatever the reason, he found himself gently sliding his knuckles from her temple to her chin, on to the soft curve of her throat, and over to her shoulder where finally pulled back.

For a moment after, he just stared at his hand as if accusing _it_ of committing the unthinkable deed it just had. Next his gaze fell on the sleeping girl next to him as if he would find the answers written on her face. Finding this just as useless, he groaned quietly and ran his hands through his hair and down over his face. _This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening_.

Glancing down at her, he realized he couldn't very well just leave her here alone when she was asleep, but for some reason the idea of waking her up made him want to cringe. He wasn't ready to face a fully awake Ginny just yet. Giving a frustrated sigh, he brought his legs up and let his forehead fall to his knees in defeat. He would just have to wait for her to wake up and take her back to the castle then. And that's exactly what he did, all the while the words "_this isn't happening"_, running through his mind, the mantra he clung to for sanity's sake.

------------------------------------------------

A/N – well there, people have been asking me to pair Blaise with someone, and I know a few readers have a thing for the Blaise/Luna ship, so there you go lol.

Reviews make me smile : )


	13. Accidents Happen

A/N – oh wow, thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed. Makes me all happy inside haha. Thanks again!

And OH MY GOODNESS you have no idea how much trouble this one gave me lol. I probably wrote ten different versions. Hopefully it's alright now.

Chapter 13: Accidents Happen

The wind seemed to cut effortlessly through Ginny's maroon Quidditch Robes as she sped through the Slytherin defense, the Quaffle gripped tightly in the crook of her arm and a determined look etched into her small features. At some point her hair had come free of the hair tie she'd used to secure it before the game, and the thick, fiery mass was now whipping out behind her, occasionally dealing her face a stinging smack when she changed direction too quickly.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered Luna's dreamy voice rolling over the pitch as she commented on the game, and had Ginny not been so absorbed in her current task, she would have laughed to herself. She still couldn't get over Blaise and Luna's relationship, though it really was adorable. She'd seen them walking through the halls one night when she was returning from a hasty sojourn to the kitchens and had to stifle a girlish "aww" when Blaise leaned down to give the blonde girl a chaste kiss. The fact that Ginny felt no jealousy over Blaise only proved what he'd told her in the Room of Requirement after she'd kissed him; her feelings for him were strictly platonic.

She made it to her destination and with a fierce flex from her arm, she flung the Quaffle through a hoop and was rewarded seconds later with Luna's acknowledgement of the goal. She locked her legs around her broomstick and quickly yanked her hair back into a pony tail with the spare hair tie she always wore on her wrist before soaring out towards the center of the pitch again for the next play.

The two teams were neck-to-neck, Gryffindor holding just a slight lead over Slytherin, and it was obvious to everyone that the game's outcome would largely depend on the two seekers currently flying objective grid patters above their teammates. Seeing the other chaser wouldn't be needing help any time soon, Ginny allowed herself a moment's pause to watch them. Oddly enough, she was automatically drawn to Draco, not Harry who would have been the logical choice as he was on her team. Logical or not, however, her eyes seemed glued to Draco's lean, muscular frame as it soared through the air with an easy grace that she couldn't help but envy. Allowing her gaze to linger just a moment longer, she tore away from the undeniably enticing picture he presented to check Harry's progress.

Harry's expression was identical to Draco's, all focused in concentration. She watched him a moment longer, looked back at Draco and laughed out loud when she saw him deftly avoid a Bludger using one of the tricks she'd taught him, then went back to her part in the game. Zigzagging through the other players, she'd just regained control of the Quaffle when a collective gasp from the crowd told her the Snitch had been spotted. Taking advantage of the distraction, she managed to score one more time before she too stopped to see what was happening with the seekers.

Harry was in the lead, bolting through the air directly for the stands, with Draco hot on his trail. Seconds later, Harry's hand closed around the Snitch, only feet away from the spectator seating, and lifted it into the air in a triumphant gesture.

Ginny really wasn't paying attention to that, though, because the moment Harry claimed the Snitch, a Bludger had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and slammed solidly into Draco's chest, a hollow sounding thump following the impact. She watched in helpless horror as he was thrown from his broom and his head connected on the wood of the stands with a sickening crack before his body fell the several feet to the ground, motionless.

For the scarcest of seconds, Ginny just stared with her eyes open wide and mouth gaping in a mute scream of terror. Everything else seemed to blur away and the only thing left clear was herself and Draco's limp form, so far below her. With a measure of disbelief she realized that only a few people had actually seen the accident; everyone had been focused on Harry alone when it had happened…everyone but Ginny.

Her first reaction was to scream his name, to bring all the attention she could and get him to the Hospital Wing as quickly as possible, but she stopped herself a split-second before she did. A terrible snag suddenly hit her so hard she felt almost breathless and a hopeless dread crept through her as sure as any poison. Draco _couldn't_ go the Hospital Wing; Madame Pomfrey would have to look at his chest where he was originally hit, and that involved the removal of clothes, and that meant revealing the Malfoy insignia burned so blatantly into his ivory skin. He would never forgive her if she let that happen.

_So what the hell am I supposed to do!_ In reality, barely a few seconds had passed since he'd fallen, all her previous thoughts racing through her mind faster than she knew possible, but she felt like it had been hours. She needed to act quickly, before people noticed, before someone saw. But what could she do? _Blaise…_she frantically searched for his emerald-clad figure among the other downcast Slytherins, thanking any god or deity that may be listening that he played Quidditch as well, and sped towards him.

"Blaise!" she screamed over the din of the crowd, and when he didn't hear her, louder, "BLAISE! DAMNIT BLAISE!"

He turned quickly, still atop his broom, and flew over to her.

"What is it, love?" he asked with concern, noting the tears pouring out of her that even she wasn't aware of.

"It's Draco," she sobbed, discretely motioning to him. "He's hurt Blaise. I don't know how bad, but he seems unconscious."

Blaise's lips went into a thin line and he turned as if to find Madam Hooch.

"No!" Ginny cried, grabbing his arm. "He can't go the Hospital Wing Blaise! His arm…" she trailed off, and watched Blaise's features cloud as he finally understood the extent of their dilemma.

"Shit!" he muttered harshly, his face for once void of any trace of amusement as he desperately wracked his brain for an idea. "Listen, I'll just distract Madame Hooch, do a few stunts that'll get her angry and distract everyone else, that sort of thing. You just get him conscious with Ennervate and do your damnedest to get him off the pitch, got it?"

She didn't waste the time it would have taken to show her agreement, just sped away from him towards Draco in a burst of speed that she never knew her old broom capable of.

She jumped expertly from the broom before it had even come to a complete stop, realizing with a sharp pang that it was Draco who taught her how to do that, and fell to her knees next to him. Wanting to see if she could get him awake by natural means first, she gave him a hard shake, but when that didn't work she tore her wand out of her robes and muttered a hurried, "Ennervate!"

His silver eyes slowly opened, then immediately squeezed shut again, obviously in pain.

"Draco," she hissed into his ear, "come on Draco, you've got to stay with me, alright? Just for a little bit. We just have to get you to your dorm, then you can relax, okay?"

"Ginny…" he rasped, still not opening his eyes.

"Right Draco, it's Ginny. Now come on, let me help you," she pulled one of his arms around her shoulders and stood, gritting her teeth from the effort of holding his weight. She felt a wave of guilt wash through her when he gasped and started cursing, obviously hurting, but shrugged it off. She just had to get him away.

Not daring to look back and see if Blaise was holding up his end of the plan, she began to haul Draco away. She muttered a few curses of her own at their slow gait, Draco just barely cooperating as she led him slowly forward, but tried to be patient. That was one heck of a fall, and she doubted if she would be able to do as well as he was doing if their roles were reversed. _If it was me,_ she thought bitterly, _he could carry me though, instead of trying to drag me along_. Although she really doubted whether or not he'd even bother to help her. He turned out to not be _quite_ as bad as he was made out to be, but he definitely was no Saint Potter.

What seemed like hours later, they reached the locker rooms and she leaned him against a wall, trying to steady her ragged breathing. Draco was still cursing softly under his breath, letting loose a fluent string of profanity that impressed even her, who had grown up in a household of six brothers.

Realizing that the teams would be dispersing to their respective locker rooms any minute now, she moved to support Draco again only to see him beginning to slump against the wall, obviously losing consciousness again. Repeating a few of the swear words he'd been mumbling, Ginny bit her lip and wrung her hands frantically. Honestly, even under the best of circumstances she doubted if she'd be able to support him all the way up to his dorm, let alone when he was quickly slipping into unconsciousness.

She began fiddling absently with her wand, craning her neck to peer out at the Quidditch pitch, and swore harshly as she saw the players coming. She had to do something _now_. She looked down at her wand and suddenly the answer struck her, causing her to roll her eyes at how obvious it was.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she clearly enunciated, pointing her wand at Draco. He immediately floated a few inches from the ground, by now completely under once more. Letting out a little sigh of relief, she walked swiftly from the locker rooms and into the castle with a levitated Draco trailing behind her.

Using this technique, she managed to get him all the way to his dorm without passing a single person, everyone still down at the pitch or holed up in their common room. She let out a sigh of relief when she reached the entrance to his dorm and said the password in a tired voice. It swung open to admit her, and she floated him in where she laid him gently back on the bed, breaking the spell.

For a moment, she just stood there, leaning against the door feeling almost paralyzed and definitely exhausted, emotionally and physically. Then, with a shaky breath, she went into his closet where she'd spotted some first aid things when he was getting cloaks for them the other day.

---------------------------------------------------

When Draco woke up, he immediately knew he wasn't _really_ awake. He knew he was dreaming as he had experienced numerous dreams of late that started out like this one, much to his dismayed annoyance, and because he also knew that this would never happen in reality. He also noticed an odd fuzzy feeling in his mind, but that only further convinced him all of this wasn't real.

He was flat on his back in his dorm, lying on the oversized bed, stripped to the waist. Ginny was sitting beside him on the bed gently massaging his chest, her legs tucked up under her and her bottom lip caught characteristically between her teeth; her hair appeared tousled in a loose pony tail. He watched her for a moment in the dream, her completely oblivious to his gaze as she continued with her ministrations on his chest and upper abdomen.

He let his eyelids flutter shut, allowing himself to become completely immersed in the sensation of her small, delicate hands moving across his bare skin, marveling at how realistic this dream felt. It was like she was _actually_ there, actually touching him like this. Suddenly the touches ceased and he opened his eyes again to see why she had stopped. Her thin fingers dipped into a vaguely familiar container and came out covered in a thick layer of something that also seemed vaguely familiar. Still not looking at his face, she started rubbing the substance into his skin again.

Shrugging the odd behavior off, he prepared himself to become lost in her caresses once more when her hands suddenly moved further up his chest and a bolt of pain shot through his entire upper torso. He gasped and gritted his teeth, for the first time realizing something was terribly wrong. He never felt pain in his dreams…at least not _these_ kinds of dreams, and the longer this "dream" lasted, the less it felt like a dream at all.

"Sorry," she said, having noticed he was awake when he gasped in pain, and gave him a sad, apologetic smile. "I'm trying to do this as lightly as I can, but there's only so much I can do with a bruise like this."

"What's going on?" he asked, suddenly realizing that if this _wasn't_ a dream, then he really _was_ shirtless on his bed with Ginny massaging him.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked in return, still massaging his chest with the creamy substance he now realized must be a bruise salve.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think back; fleetingly he considered telling her he could probably remember a lot easier if she stopped touching him like that, but part of him was reluctant to lose that touch, so he kept his mouth shut and did his best to ignore it. The last thing he could remember was rushing behind Potter, going after the snitch…then there was pain. Lots and lots of pain.

"Not really," he admitted after a moment. "I remember going after the snitch then it's just a big blank…although I do remember a lot of hurt."

She laughed softly. "Oh, yes. A _lot_ of hurt." She paused for a moment to get more of the salve on her hands. When her fingers started working against his chest once more, she said, "You and Harry were after the Snitch, and right when he caught it a Bludger hit you square in the chest, threw you back off your broom where your head hit the stands, and you fell some distance to the ground."

Noting the way he cringed, she nodded and said, "Yeah, it was pretty intense. I managed to haul you up here, no easy task mind you, you're heavy, and heal you up most of the way. I did a few charms to make the bump on your head go away and the headache too. I'm almost done taking care of your bruises."

He blinked, surprised she'd gone through so much trouble. "Why didn't you just take me to the Hospital Wing?"

Her eyes flicked up to his for a moment. "Madame Pomfrey would have had to take off your shirt to do this too."

After waiting several moments for her to elaborate, he said, "And your point is…?"

Rolling her eyes like he'd just asked her how she managed to get four out of two and two, she pointed to the very much exposed Malfoy crest on his arm. "_That_ is my point."

He stared outright at his arm for several seconds, blinking slowly. "Oh, shit."

"I'll say," she nodded. She got out more of the salve and spread it over his ribs smoothly, doing her best not to jar him or apply too much pressure. "Didn't foresee that little problem, did we? Luckily, everyone was watching Harry get the Snitch right when it happened so no one saw…or hardly anyone. Blaise distracted everyone to make sure and keep it that way while I got you out of there."

"You didn't have to bother with fixing me up," he told her, glancing down to where she was still rubbing the salve into his injured torso.

"What? And leave you to wake up in agony? I don't think so."

"Well," he commented after a moment, "you're turning out to be a much more valuable friend than I could have imagined." He felt her hands halt in their task and he looked down to see her staring at him, grinning in a very Blaise-like manner. "What?"

"You just said I was your friend, not ally, but _friend_," she informed him happily, looking positively chipper.

"Oh Merlin Weasley," he rolled his eyes. "You're acting like Christmas came early this year."

She laughed and as she went back to work on his bruises, the delighted smile never left her mouth.

"It really means that much to you?" he asked curiously, unable to help himself.

"Is it really so hard for you to understand that I do care about you, and that it's nice when the feeling is reciprocated?" she asked in return.

His eyes opened a little wider. "What?"

Sighing a little, she dropped her hands into her lap. "Yes, believe it or not, I care about you, Draco. It matters to me what happens to you."

"But…_why_?" he demanded, incredulous.

"I'd love to know the answer to that myself," she laughed honestly. "I don't know," she shrugged, "I guess there's just something about you I like."

"That's really not an answer, you know," Draco remarked dryly.

"Does it really matter why? It's just there. Be grateful."

"Some would say that having the friendship of a Weasley is nothing to be grateful for."

"Some would say the same about a Malfoy," she retorted, jabbing him sharply in the chest. He silently prepared himself for intense pain, but was surprised when it only hurt as much as it should on any normal occasion. Noting his lack of response, she smiled innocently and asked, "All better, then?"

"You're evil," he muttered, rubbing his chest. "Look, you bruised me again. Now _you're_ going to fix that, I hope you know."

She giggled a little and, sarcastically, said, "Oh, yes master." She obligingly applied a little salve to his chest anyway, rubbing a bit harder than was perhaps necessary.

Draco looked as if he was considering something for a minute before nodding his head in satisfaction. "Master. I like the sound of that. From now on, call me master."

She snorted. "I didn't call you _Malfoy_ when you wanted me to, and I'm _certainly_ not calling you Master now." He frowned, looking quite disappointed, and she rolled her eyes. "How's your head feeling?"

"A bit fuzzy. My reasoning skills aren't quite up to par, but I'll survive."

Shaking her head a little in wonder, she said, "It really is a miracle you got off so easy. That was one nasty fall. I thought for sure _something_ would be broken." When he just shrugged, she smiled a little and leaned forward over him, putting her hands behind his head to prop up his pillow for him.

"You know, I'm practically good as new. You don't have to pamper me like this," he commented as she readjusted him to a more comfortable position, acutely aware of the closeness of her body and that citrus-like scent he'd come to associate with her.

She gazed down at him at him and smiled. "Maybe I just like pampering people."

"Well then," he murmured, not exactly sure why he was speaking so quietly, "we should get along: I like _being_ pampered."

Laughing and rolling her eyes at the same time, she straightened out and climbed gracefully off the bed. She spent a few moments rummaging through his dressers while he stood up to stretch, only wincing a little at the pain in his body. When he turned back to see what she was doing a black t-shirt hit him full in the face.

"You know, I was just in a serious accident. Don't you think you should be, you know, _nice_ to me?" he drawled in a teasing tone, pulling the shirt over his head.

She smiled sweetly. "You first," she sang in an overly chipper voice.

Ignoring her, he ran his hands down over his chest experimentally, then raised a hand to his head, feeling that one side was a bit more tender than the other, but other than that, normal.

"Well? How did I do?" she asked, sounding a little uncertain.

In a rare moment of generosity, he gave her a genuine smile. "Excellent. Where'd you learn to heal like that?"

"Hermione's interested in being a mediwitch…I've been helping her prepare." She shrugged. "I picked up a few things."

He nodded, giving himself one last once-over. She really had done a wonderful job with him. "Well, thank you again. I doubt I could have done as well on my own."

"So you're really okay?" she asked quietly, taking a hesitant step forward.

Raising an eyebrow, he inclined his head in affirmation. "I really am."

_Well now, this is interesting_, he mused silently as he watched her with interest. She was standing there, fidgeting occasionally, and biting her lip, which he'd found indicated either nervousness or concentration; judging by the way she was studiously avoiding his gaze, he would bet on nervous. What was she thinking?

Slowly, her gaze swung up to his and he was shocked to see tears in her eyes. Then, moving swiftly, she walked right up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body flush against his. His surprise only doubled when he felt her body shake with small, hiccupping sobs. Awkwardly, he brought his arms around her waist. What was he supposed to do? Should he pull her off, or ask what was wrong, or just hold her until she worked it out on her own?

Deciding to go with that last idea, he tightened his hold around her waist, pressing her as close as he could manage without crushing her, and she tightened her grip on his neck in response, still crying softly onto his shoulder.

"I was so scared," she finally whispered, never loosening her hold on him. "When I saw you…you fall…and then when I knew I couldn't take you to the Hospital Wing…I was so frightened. I don't think I've ever been so afraid about anything or for anyone in my life." She paused for a moment, burying her head in his neck. "I'm so glad you're alright."

The sudden embrace had caught Draco slightly off guard; those words left him completely floored. "What?" he asked stupidly, stumbling over the thoughts in his mind.

"It was like slow motion," she murmured hoarsely. "Watching you…I was so sure you were seriously hurt…and then I couldn't think fast enough. I couldn't _react_." She squeezed him a bit. "I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you."

This was all too confusing; her attitude had completely changed from her usual playful self to vulnerable and scared in the blink of an eye. And what she was telling him now…it was too strange, too unexpected to even comprehend. He couldn't think clearly, everything was so jumbled up in his head; all he knew was that he liked it. He liked how she felt, pressed so close, all warmth and softness, and he liked what she was saying to him, liked the words coming from her mouth.

Swallowing thickly, he closed his eyes and held her even tighter to him, no longer caring if he was interfering with her breathing or not. He just wanted, _needed_, her closer. He tugged her pony tail free and buried his face in her hair, breathing in deeply, and whispering into her ear, "It's okay Ginevra, I'm right here. Nothing happened to me. I'm right here."

She nodded into his neck, relaxing noticeably against him. "Just don't scare me like that again. I don't like it."

He laughed softly against her hair. "I didn't exactly try this time, you know."

"Still," she insisted, pulling away so that she could look him in the eye, "just don't."

He looked directly into her eyes, those soft, pale brown eyes, and felt like he was seeing a slideshow of everything that had happened between them this year. Seeing her for the first time on the train, actually defending him in her own way, so confident; seeing her in the kitchens that same night; dancing with her; all those times they'd talked; all the times he'd pushed her away; all the times she'd come back. It overwhelmed him. This was not how Draco Malfoy thought, not how he acted. He felt like he didn't even know who he was anymore: all because of the small redhead, holding onto him so tightly in this moment, gazing up at him with wide, tear-filled eyes.

Without thinking, without understanding the consequences or perhaps just not caring about them, he bent his head and brushed his lips softly against hers. "I won't," he whispered, replying to her earlier command not to scare her.

For a moment she went stiff in his arms, eyes wider than he'd ever seen them. Just when he began to wonder if perhaps he'd acted too rashly, a slow smile appeared on her lips, the ones he now knew from experience to be impossibly soft, and she tipped forward on her toes, pressing her mouth against his. Surprised into hesitation for only a second, he returned the kiss, moving his mouth over hers and pulling her close once more with a hand on the small of her back, the other reaching up to tangle in her hair at the back of her head.

"Ginny," he breathed when she broke the contact between their lips, her breath coming in quick gasps.

She nodded into his chest, showing she knew how he felt and looking like she was trying to compose herself. Finally, she sucked in a small breath of air and backed away from him. "Sorry," she muttered awkwardly. "I…I know you don't really like it when I get all…sentimental…it's just…I..."

He stepped close and brushed his mouth feather soft over hers. "You don't need to apologize," he murmured softly, their lips occasionally touching as he spoke the words. Suddenly, the door behind them clicked indicating the portrait outside was about to swing open, and they sprang apart.

Blaise walked in, muttering about "bloody unfair punishment," but stopped dead upon seeing Draco's face, confused and exhilarated all at once, and Ginny's flushed cheeks, her hair all askew.

He cocked his head. "Did I miss something?"


	14. To Clear A Few Things Up

A/N – Haha wow how dumb am I? I almost made this a Thanksgiving chapter before I realized that England doesn't have that lol…

Anyways, as always, thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 14: To Clear A Few Things Up

Ginny sat in the library, writing an essay for Charms without really seeing the words she was scratching out. It was over a week ago since Draco had fallen, since she'd dragged him up to his rooms and healed him…since he'd kissed her. Since he'd kissed her. He…kissed…her. She found she couldn't wrap her head around the simple concept: Draco Malfoy had, voluntarily, kissed her, Ginny Weasley. Oh Merlin…

And they hadn't spoken a word of it since. Well…that was partly because she hadn't been alone with him since, but still. It was the principal of the matter, she felt. If you kiss a girl and she responds only too enthusiastically, you don't just let it go. But, then again, this was Draco Malfoy. He didn't do things like normal people.

She was sure Blaise had known what was going on. He had immediately known _something_ had happened by the way he asked if he missed anything, but Draco had expertly avoided the question and all attention was placed on his accident.

And she hadn't told Blaise anything more about, just as she knew Draco hadn't; if he had, Blaise would have said something for sure, if nothing else, just "I told you so." But neither of them had and though Blaise may suspect, he didn't _know_, and she had no intention of changing that.

It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to tell people. Merlin, she wouldn't mind standing on top of the Astronomy Tower and announcing it to the whole bloody world. Unfortunately, she wasn't exactly sure what Draco was thinking about the whole thing, and the last thing she wanted was to advertise the kiss only to have Draco tell her something along the lines of he was caught up in the moment, that he really loathed her just like always.

That was probably the real reason she hadn't been to see him: she was afraid of what he would say. Would he break her heart with the usual harshness he employed when uncomfortable, or just act like nothing at all had happened? Which reaction was worse, she couldn't decide. Heartbreak or insanity from not knowing?

With a defeated sigh, she tucked away her quill and blew gently on her parchment to dry the ink. Blaise couldn't have been more right when he'd told her that she didn't know what she was getting herself into with Draco.

As she stood, bag strapped firmly across one shoulder, she wondered why she was worked up over all of this anyway. Yeah, he kissed her and all, but it's not like had a crush on the boy or anything, right? Yes, he was undeniably good looking, but so was Blaise. She wanted desperately to be his friend, to be a support for him, but she wanted the same of Blaise. Now that they'd agreed not to strategize around each other's reactions and the like, she felt very much at ease with him as well…but she felt the same around Blaise. And Blaise, she knew, was nothing more to her than a friend.

So shouldn't Draco be the same? She'd kissed Blaise, for heaven's sakes, and it was like it never happened! Why was this so different? Why was she about to scream, about to walk up to him and slap him – or maybe jump him, she wasn't sure – in frustration? Everything she felt and thought about him could be applied to Blaise…well maybe except the sarcastic sense of humor that bordered on cynical…but most people would say that wasn't exactly a positive thing.

Her footsteps echoed around her, making her feel very small, and very alone. What was it, that mysterious x-factor, that made her head spin and her stomach lurch whenever she remembered his lips on hers? She growled low in her throat; a person could go insane over this. And speaking of insane…

"Hello, Ginny," Luna's kind, far-off voice greeted.

Ginny yelped a little and jumped. "Luna! Oh, hello! Sorry, I didn't see you…I was thinking about…um, something."

Luna nodded knowingly. "It's the taggletorfs…they come out in droves on Halloween and are known for causing confusion and distraction."

"Oh…erm…right. Well, that explains that, then," Ginny smiled uncertainly. Luna just nodded again, wide eyes staring out the window. Briefly Ginny wondered if she saw any taggletorfs scampering around out there, then felt immediately guilty for the sarcasm in her mind; oh Lord, she was getting as bad as Draco. "So, um, where are you headed, Luna?"

Luna's wide gaze swung back to Ginny, and a slightly embarrassed smile settled on her lips along with a pink tinge in her cheeks. "Blaise said to come trick-or-treating at his dorm tonight, and then he would decide which he chose to give me."

Ginny burst out laughing. Oh Lord, that was definitely a Blaise-like thing to say. Suddenly it hit her: tonight was Halloween. She'd heard Luna say it before, but she'd been rather distracted by the "taggletorf" statement. She laughed a little to herself, thinking that perhaps they really _did_ cause distraction.

"Well, have fun then. Knowing Blaise, it'll be a trick rather than a treat, so I'd watch myself if I were you," Ginny advised seriously.

"Oh, don't worry about me Ginny. I'm wearing my protection against mischief." She raised up her right arm to show a complicated bracelet of what appeared to be large quantities of pumpkin seeds tied around her wrist. "I never go without it on Halloween."

"Good idea," Ginny laughed, knowing she would warn Blaise of her protection, and knowing he would find it adorable. She'd had to endure many long hours of all the "adorable" things Luna did from him lately.

With one last almost absent nod, Luna was off, humming, of all things, a Christmas carol under her breath. Ginny shook her head; only Luna would hum a Christmas carol on Halloween. One of a kind, that one. Sweet as could be too. She could understand why Blaise was so obsessed lately, even if it did get annoying every now and again.

She entered the Great Hall a little while later, thinking on how she had absolutely no plans, and about how pathetic her love life was. She'd never really thought about that before, her love life that is. Well…okay maybe she thought about it when she was slightly obsessed over Harry all those years ago, but _lately_ she hadn't really thought about it. Now though, as she imagined Blaise and Luna enjoying the night together, she found that she felt very much alone.

She didn't even have anyone who _might_ be an option, like a crush or someone who was interested in her. Her love life was a big, fat, empty page. _I would be the most boring romance novel ever_, she mused bitterly.

Draco popped unbidden into her mind, and she silently cursed him there. What she wouldn't give to perform Legilimency on him just once. Glancing over to the Slytherin table, she saw he was mysteriously absent. She wondered if he was with one of his girls, and felt a wave of jealousy so strong rise up in her that she had to fight the urge to walk over to Pansy Parkinson and deliver her a solid punch to the eye…just because she'd been on of them in the past. And maybe present. She really didn't know anything about Draco other than he was experienced.

Deciding that these thoughts were far too depressing, she moved to sit next to the Golden Trio.

"Hey!" she greeted brightly, plopping down next to Harry and across from her brother and Hermione. "Any plans for tonight?"

They all smiled their hello's and Harry answered, "Not really. Hang out in the Common Room, pig out on sweets. What about you?"

Ginny sighed; this probably wasn't such a good topic to bring up. "Same," she answered unenthusiastically.

"You could always join us," Hermione offered.

Ginny shrugged. "Sure. It's not like I have any other pressing engagements."

Harry smiled. "Excellent. That makes four; sounds much less pathetic when there's four people."

Ron gave him a look. "How is that any less pathetic than three?"

Harry rolled his eyes as if it were painfully obvious. "Three's a crowd, third wheel," he started listing, "need I go on? Three is just a pathetic sounding number, makes it sound like at least one person isn't welcome. With four, though, it's considered more of a 'group' and everyone has someone."

"You're absolutely ridiculous," Hermione declared with a roll of her eyes.

Ginny giggled. "You lot are _very_ pathetic then, aren't you?"

Harry raised his eyebrows down at her. "Hmm?"

"Oh come on. 'The Golden _Trio_.' Trio as in three, as in, according to your theory, pathetic," she clarified, smiling as Ron shot her an evil glare, Harry chuckled, and Hermione looked rather put out.

"I hate those silly nicknames," Hermione said, the put out look on her face matching her tone.

"Ron likes 'em. Makes him feel important," Ginny teased, and Ron started flushing and sputtering out random obscenities, which Hermione immediately scolded him for.

"So," Ron said, still glaring at her, "what have you found out about the great git?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows, shoving some potato into her mouth. "Who?"

He gave her an incredulous look. "Who? _Malfoy_, that's who."

Ginny shoved another very large forkful of potatoes in her mouth in order to give herself time to think. _Oh 'effing wonderful_, she thought, feeling a little panicky. _I really should come up with something fake one of these days, not incriminating but enough to satisfy them_.

Knowing she needed to swallow soon or risk looking completely stupid, she decided the best thing to do at this point would be to just avoid the question entirely. She knew if she were Blaise, she'd be able to somehow steer the conversation around and no one would ever know what hit them, but she was _not_ Blaise and she hadn't quite figured out how he did that just yet.

"OH MERLIN! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT TO GIVE BACK LUNA'S EARRINGS! Oh my gosh, she's got a date with Bla – err – Zabini tonight and she'll be so mad! I've got to go! Sorry!" And with that she jumped up and ran from the room as if she was being chased.

Once she was what she deemed a safe distance from the Great Hall, she slowed and slumped against a wall, giving a defeated sigh. If it was going to be like this every time she talked to them anymore, she didn't know what she was going to do. She honestly missed spending time with the three, even if she had felt a little ignored. It was always still fun. Anymore though, their encounters were transforming into a monotonous pattern: they said hello, bantered a little, she was asked about Draco, and she stuttered out some excuse or another…or more recently just ran. Either way, it was anything but enjoyable.

She sighed again, sliding further down the wall. Well…now what? Obviously her plans with the Trio were no longer a go, but she really didn't like the idea of spending the night alone, holed up in her room. Plus, Hermione would undoubtedly come up eventually and start drilling her for answers. Blaise was…occupied. So…now what?

Her mind involuntarily drifted back to Draco's empty seat at the meal. Well, she couldn't avoid him forever, could she?

Steeling herself, she pushed herself off the wall and jogged down to the kitchens, reappearing moments later with a basket heaped full with desserts and treats. Jogging at a comfortable pace once more, she arrived at Draco's dorm in only a few minutes. Before she knocked, a thousand doubts assailed her all at once with an almost palpable force.

Would he ignore what happened? Would he hurt her? Would it be awkward? Was he in there with another girl? Was there a _reason_ he wasn't at dinner? Did he _want_ to be alone? Would she just be getting in the way?

Swallowing a bit shakily, she forced the doubts away and knocked loudly and clearly. No mistaking that; that was definitely a knock. No turning back now.

The portrait slowly swung open and there stood Draco in a customary black t-shirt and a pair of not so customary emerald green sweat pants…he also had a light jacket on, and from the looks of it, he'd only just thrown it on. She understood why, of course; he had to cover the mark before he answered the door. She was a bit surprised to see him dressed so casually, and he was a bit surprised to see her at all, judging by the look on his face. "Ginny?"

Her heart soared despite her effort to keep it from fluttering so wildly. With that one word, he'd taken a huge weight from her shoulders and she felt like she could actually breathe again. He'd called her Ginny, not Weasley, or Weaselette, or even "you" but Ginny. That was a good sign, surely. She slowly exhaled a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Hey Draco," she smiled, subconsciously biting at her lip. "Umm, I brought treats," she told him, feeling foolish, as she raised the basket as if to prove she wasn't lying.

He just stared at her like a second head had suddenly sprouted from her neck. "What?"

"Um…you know, Halloween and all. I noticed you weren't at dinner and I just thought…never mind, it was stupid. I'll just go now," she turned to leave but he stopped her, hand snapping out to grip her upper arm faster than she thought possible. Seeker reflexes, she supposed.

"No," he said, and his voice was actually soft, which surprised Ginny, to say the least. "Sorry, I didn't even remember it was Halloween. Distracted, I guess."

Ginny couldn't help but dissolve into giggles at the word 'distracted', and to his puzzled look, she said, "It's the tiggletorfs."

His eyebrows climbed steadily up his face. "Excuse me?"

She laughed harder, holding one side, and shook her head. "Nothing. Just something Luna said."

Draco snorted and she didn't miss his muttered "figures." That made her start giggling all over again, and with a roll of his eyes and a quick glance around the hall, he took her arm again and pulled her into the room.

As soon as she was in the room, the portrait slammed shut behind her and she was instantly aware of how close to Draco she was standing, his hand still on her arm, making her feel like she was on fire. _What is it with me anymore! One little kiss and I can't think straight!_ Draco cleared his throat after a moment and stepped away, shedding the jacket and tossing it onto the bed.

"That has to be a pain," Ginny commented, indicating the recently abandoned jacket.

Draco nodded. "It is, but there's nothing to be done…at least not yet."

Ginny tilted her head a bit. "Still haven't come up with the master plan yet, then?"

"No," he sighed. "You?"

She smiled sadly. "No, me either."

"Didn't think so," he said. "Probably because there just…isn't one." It was the first time Ginny heard him sound defeated.

She took a tentative step forward. "We'll figure it out somehow, Draco. You can't doubt, is all." She smiled a little. "This is going to sound corny, but when all else fails, there's always hope."

His eyes lowered from the ceiling to hers, and she thought they looked almost haunted. "I believe that little sentiment was thought up before Voldermort," he said quietly.

Frowning, she walked over to the bed and climbed on, folding the jacket neatly on his bedside table. Arranging herself so that she was sitting cross-legged, she asked, "Is that why you weren't at dinner? Worrying about this?"

"Among other things," he answered vaguely, and the way he looked at her made her wonder if he'd been as troubled by that kiss as her. She immediately discarded the idea. _Please_, she scoffed at herself, _this is Draco Malfoy. Like one little kiss is going to shake him up after what he's used to_.

"Well, sounds like you could use a little reprieve from all this doom and gloom," she informed him in her best Hermione-voice.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Definitely," she nodded, then patted the space in front of her. "We are going to eat sweets and cakes and pies and all kinds of yummy stuff until we can't eat anymore, and you _will_ enjoy it."

He stared at her for a moment and she thought he was going to say something cutting, but he simply shrugged and joined her on the bed, sitting across from her and mimicking the cross-legged position. Smiling a little to herself, Ginny quickly extracted the contents of her basket and watched delighted as Draco's eyes grew wide.

"Merlin Weasley, we're going to get severely sick if we eat all this," he insisted as he stared at the wide variety of delicious treats spread before him.

She laughed. "Just eat fast, before your body can realize how full it is." When he raised his eyebrows at her, she shrugged. "Six brothers."

"Ah," he said as if that explained everything, which she supposed it did, really.

They both started in on the treats, and after nibbling on a few cakes, Draco said, "So…why are you here?"

She glanced up. "I told you. Halloween, didn't see you at dinner…I just – "

"Yeah," he cut her off, "I heard that excuse, but why are you _really_ here? You can't tell me you don't have better things to do."

"Who says you weren't my first choice for someone to spend Halloween with?" she asked…conveniently leaving out that she _had_ waited until everything else fell through.

"Was I?" he asked seriously.

She opened her mouth to blatantly lie, but as soon as his eyes settled on hers, she found she couldn't. "No," she whispered.

He nodded. "Right. So I take it the precious dream team abandoned you like usual and Blaise is with Luna."

"Draco," she murmured, a little stung by his words and tone, "that's not why I didn't think of you first. Actually, I did _think _of you first, to be honest. I just didn't act on it."

"Until you had no other choice," he said. Did he sound bitter?

"No," she insisted, then paused. "Well…yes. But not because of _you_."

He raised his eyebrows. "That makes absolutely no sense."

She huffed and cried, "We kissed Draco! We. Kissed. No, actually, _you_ kissed _me_. That was over a week ago, and since then, nothing. I was scared, alright?"

He gazed at her, obviously surprised by the outburst. "You were scared?" he repeated dumbly.

"Yes, I was scared. How was I supposed to know how you would react to me after that? You aren't exactly an open book, you know," she vented. "I mean, I could have gotten anything from a 'get the hell away from me' to pretending like _nothing_ happened, which is apparently what you were planning on doing, and I – "

"Ginevra," Draco called softly, putting an abrupt halt to her tirade, "you're rambling." She snapped her mouth shut and settled for glaring at him. He sighed. "Don't look at me like that." When she didn't stop glaring, he threw up his hands and exclaimed, "What do you want me to say?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe an explanation?" she snapped sarcastically. She didn't know why she was so angry all of a sudden…but she was. Very much so.

"I don't know," he muttered.

"You don't know," she repeated.

"Listen, I didn't exactly _plan_ it, alright? I just…it just happened."

"So it was a mistake," she supplied in a calm tone sharply contrasting with her roiling insides. _Here comes the heartbreak Gin, brace yourself_.

"No," he said, surprising her, and she would have laughed at how confused he sounded and looked when he said it if not for the fact that she was still quite mad. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" she prodded.

He shrugged. "Well, I didn't exactly hate it."

"So why haven't you said anything!" she cried in exasperation.

"I don't want to give you any promises," he answered shortly, his voice growing tight.

"Promises?"

"Yes, promises."

"Allow me to rephrase," Ginny said in an exasperated voice. "What do you mean by 'promises'?"

"I mean," he said slowly, "that I don't want you thinking I'm in love with you all of a sudden or some other rubbish. Because I'm not. I don't even think I _can_ love, and I _know_ I can't give you a fairy tale romance."

She stared at him for a moment, then burst into laughter. "This is so ridiculous," she gasped. "I _know_ you don't love me. Give me a break, it took me this long to admit I'm your friend. And who says I wanted a fairy tale? Cliché, if you ask me." She paused a moment, then tilted her head. "Draco? Kiss me."

His eyes snapped up to hers. "What?"

"Kiss me. I want to see something."

Staring at her like she'd just asked him to take off her clothes or something, he just sat there, gazing at her in open disbelief.

She sighed. "Got to do everything myself," she grumbled. Then, before he could react, she put her hand on the back of his head and pulled his face close to hers. She paused just a moment to see if he would pull away, and when he didn't, she pressed her lips firmly against his. Instantly, she felt small shockwaves crash through her body. '_This is nothing like Blaise_,' passed through her mind a few times as she marveled at the heat coursing through her from the contact of his lips on hers.

For the first few seconds, she remained motionless, just maintaining the pressure. Then slowly, experimentally, she started moving her mouth hesitantly over his still unresponsive lips and slid her hand from his the hair at the back of his head down to his neck and finally to his shoulder, feeling the silkiness of his hair and then the smoothness of his skin and the muscles underneath as she did so.

The fact that he didn't seem to be reacting to her began to worry her, and tentatively, she started to pull away. That seemed to startle him into action because he instantly brought a hand up to tangle in her hair and crushed his lips hard against hers. His kiss wasn't like hers had been. Hers had been soft, gentle, searching. His was hungry and demanding, like he was a starving man finally given bread.

The heat pulsed through her veins with a renewed vigor as his lips continued their desperate assault on hers, and when his tongue flicked out to glide along her bottom lip, she gasped out loud from the intensity of it all. At the sound, the hand in her hair gripped tighter and his free one ran down her back to grip her hip. He yanked her closer to him, heedless of the piles of desserts between them, and she felt his tongue dart out to dance along the part in her lips again.

Automatically, she opened her lips obligingly, and he entered, to her surprise, gently into her mouth. Where his kisses had been rough and urgent before, they were now almost tender as his tongue glided through her mouth and caressed her own, eliciting a small moan from deep within her. She was spinning in air, she was sure of it. There was no other explanation for this feeling of intense vertigo within her, for the feeling that she was falling through space.

Draco finally pulled back, breathing heavily, and slowly loosened the death grip he'd had on her hip and hair. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," she whispered back. "That was…" she trailed off. Was there even a word for it?

He nodded, eyes closed, one of his hands still resting against her neck. "Yeah."

She laughed softly. "So I don't repulse you so much anymore?"

He smirked weakly, looking into her eyes for a moment. He brushed his lips lightly across hers, even that simple gesture made her heart flutter crazily against her breast, and he said, "No, not so much." He suddenly grew serious and straightened up. "But don't…I mean don't think…" he sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair. "This is why I didn't want this."

"I don't need promises, Draco," she told him honestly. "I know you don't love me, and that's fine, because quite honestly I don't love you either. But I do know that when you kiss me, I feel something. That's what I was trying to see when I kissed _you_, and now I know for sure. So here's the question: Do you? Feel something when we touch, I mean."

For a moment, he didn't answer, just stared at his hands. Finally, he grumbled, "Something, yeah." He glanced up at her, smirked, then drawled, "I do believe it's called 'lust.'"

She rolled her eyes. "Sensitive one, you are."

"I told you I couldn't give you some fairy tale," he replied tightly.

"And I told you I didn't want one," she retorted with a shrug.

"So…what exactly do you think we are, then?" he asked.

"I don't know," she frowned. "Let's just…try to take this slow, yeah? We won't tell anyone, except maybe Blaise if you want, we both know he can keep a secret, and figure out where we stand." Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "On one condition: if you want me like 'that'…then no other girls. I know your reputation, and I won't have any of it while you're with me. I won't share, and I won't be played. That alright with you?"

He smirked a little. "Jealous, Ginevra?"

"It's a possibility," she said lightly. "Now answer me. Will you agree that it's only me?"

He looked at her for a moment, then his eyes drifted down to her lips and, placing his hand on the back of her neck, he pulled her mouth against his for a short, but nonetheless searing kiss. Rubbing the side of her neck with his thumb, he seemed to consider her a moment longer before saying, "I promise it's only you. No other girls. But that's all I can promise. That alright with you?" he asked, repeating her question.

She smiled. "I can handle that for now."

"Alright then. I do believe we have a deal, Miss Ginevra," he murmured in a sultry tone before bringing his lips down on hers again.

-------------------------------------------------

When Ginny left Draco's dorm that night, she felt like she was in a daze. Her heart still thudded loudly in her ears, and her whole body was tingling and feeling so…_alive_. And Draco had done that to her. He'd made her feel that way. They hadn't gone beyond kissing, and they hadn't needed to in order to bring Ginny to this intoxicating high.

She wasn't really paying much attention to where she was going, too busy replaying the events of only a few minutes before, and walked out of the room through the common room entrance rather than the hall entrance.

The last three people she wanted to see were sitting there already, and all three of their heads swiveled around to stare at her in wide-eyed shock.

"G-ginny?" Harry stuttered, eyes darting between her disheveled person and the door to Draco's room.

Swallowing hard, Ginny said in her best innocent voice, "Yes, Harry? I thought you guys said you'd be in the common room…"

"Yeah, Hermione's common room. Were you just…in _Malfoy's_ dorm…his _private_ dorm?" he demanded hotly.

"Erm…was that where I was? Huh! Would you look at that…" she grinned, hoping to get out of this easily.

"Ginny!" Ron bellowed in absolute fury. No such luck. "What in the bloody hell were you doing in Malfoy's room!"

"It's not like that," she insisted hastily.

"Ginny…your top three buttons are undone," Harry said in a low, dangerous sounding voice.

She glanced down with wide eyes and almost cried out. _When did he do THAT?_ "Uh, it was hot. Honestly, it's not like that. I was just being a dutiful spy – "

"So what did you find out, then?" Harry demanded, his voice still in that low, deadly calm pitch. "You're obviously quite close. He has to have 'let something slip' like you're always insisting he will."

Feeling trapped, she sent Hermione a meaningful look, pleading for help. The older girl narrowed her eyes and Ginny was afraid she would flat out refuse her the aid she so desperately needed, but she suddenly stood up and announced, "Alright, everyone but Ginny – out!"

Both boys turned on her, crying out an enraged, "What!"

With practiced skill, Hermione managed to coax them from the room, promising full details the next day. Once they were gone, she turned slowly to face Ginny, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Gin, I think you and I need to have a little talk," she said quietly.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N – please review!


	15. Girlfriend

A/N – personally, I had fun writing this one haha. It does have a bit of fluff, but I tried to handle it delicately lol.

Chapter 15: Girlfriend

Silence fell over the room after Hermione's quietly spoken words. Ginny had a decision to make: she could either tell Hermione the whole truth, that she was never _truly_ on their side, or she could flounder around for more excuses.

She wanted desperately to go with the former option. She'd always told Hermione everything, and it couldn't hurt to have the smartest girl in Hogwarts on the case, right? But Draco would never accept that, and as Blaise had told her over and over again when _she_ hadn't been in the know: it wasn't her place.

"Alright, Hermione," Ginny agreed, sitting down on the couch.

Hermione sat down next to her and ordered, "Spill. And no lies."

_If only…_Ginny thought wistfully. "This is just like the last time I came out of Draco's room, Hermione," she said. "I don't see why you're so worked up over it now."

Hermione's hazel eyes leveled on hers. "Last time you didn't look like you'd just been snogged."

Ginny could feel the heat flare up in her cheeks. "Hermione…"

"Just tell me this: were you or were you not in there making out with Malfoy?" Hermione demanded in her 'no-nonsense' voice.

Hesitating, Ginny decided there would be no point in denying it. Hermione wasn't stupid. "Yes," she admitted quietly.

"Ginny, _why_ were you snogging _Malfoy_?" Hermione asked. She didn't sound accusatory…just tired.

Thinking on her feet, Ginny said slowly, "I'm…I'm his…girlfriend."

Hermione blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Well…we've been getting pretty close with all of this…spy stuff, you know…and a few days ago he kissed me and…now I'm his girlfriend," Ginny explained. Well…it was _partly_ true. Just not the spy part…or the girlfriend part. She really didn't _have_ a name for what she _really_ was to Draco.

"You do realize," Hermione said slowly, "that Draco has never had a girlfriend in his life. He's famous for his one night stands; a guy doesn't get the nickname 'Slytherin Sex God' from being the loyal boyfriend type."

Ginny swallowed. Well, yeah, that was a bit of a problem, wasn't it? Why would he suddenly decide to go steady with a _Weasley_ of all people? _Think, think, think…_ "He probably just wants to be able to claim he's shagged a Weasley," Ginny finally said, talking quickly now. "He knows I'm not the type to just do that, though, so he's putting up with this whole 'relationship' thing to get it."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "And you're okay with that? You're okay with the fact that he's just using you for…that?"

Ginny gave a nervous laugh. "Hermione, it's not like I'm in love with him. I'm just using him for information. It's not like I'm actually going to _give_ him a shag. Let him think he's using me while I'm really the one using him, and everyone's happy."

"Oh Merlin," Hermione moaned, dropping her head to her hands, "this is getting so ridiculously out of hand." She sighed and looked back at her, her eyes suddenly narrowing. "If you're not going to…err…shag him…then why were you just snogging him?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ginny asked…at the same time wracking her brain for an answer to that question. "Because…if I don't give him _something_…he won't believe he'll ever get to go all the way. I've got to make him believe he might eventually get there."

"Since when did you get so manipulative?" Hermione groaned, sounding tired again.

Ginny gave a winning smile. "I guess since I started hanging around Slytherins too much."

"D'you think maybe that's true?" Hermione asked suddenly. "Do you think that maybe you're hanging around that lot too much? And now with this girlfriend thing…Ginny, you know I trust you but…I think you might be getting in too deep."

"I can take care of myself, Hermione," Ginny said tightly. "I'm not a little kid, despite what Ron may insist."

Hermione released a heavy sigh. "I know you're not, but that doesn't mean I can't look out for you, right? And…Ginny I know you're just trying to help, but I really can't condone this whole faux 'relationship' with Malfoy. It's just…going too far. All of this – it just has to stop."

"Oh, you can't _condone_ it, can you?" Ginny snapped. Then, forcing herself to calm down, she said in a much softer tone, "I know what I'm doing. Just trust me, alright?"

Suddenly, an idea struck her out of nowhere: the solution to all her problems. Well…maybe not all, but quite a few. She knew she would eventually have to tell the Dream Team the truth. It was really quite inevitable. That they would not be happy with her was a given, but wouldn't they be a bit more…forgiving, perhaps…if they thought a little better of Draco? Another thing: they would stop pestering her so much if she gave them at least _something_ on Draco, too. All this time she'd been thinking she'd have to come up with something incriminating to tell them…but why not the opposite?

The simplicity of it all made her want to roll her eyes. All she had to do was say that Draco was beginning to open up, and that - surprise, surprise – he was actually quite opposed to this whole Death Eater business, which wasn't a lie at all. She'd have to make it sound like he _insinuated_ it, that he was _reluctant_ to reveal that about himself, of course; otherwise they wouldn't believe it. They had very strong convictions where Draco was concerned, and if she told them he suddenly announced he was not interested the dark side, they would immediately begin to list ways in which he was using the 'change of heart' to fulfill his evil plots. She sighed: sometimes her friends were dumber than any Slytherin.

In any case, that plan would kill two birds with one stone: stop the Dream Team from constantly threatening to go to Dumbledore if she didn't find something out, and make the truth hurt a lot less when they finally did find out.

"Ginny, I want to, but this is ridiculous! His _girlfriend_? Gin, I hate to say it, but if you don't have anything yet, you're not going to get anything. Snogging Malfoy for information that you probably won't get is just _way_ over the line," Hermione was saying.

Ginny just nodded absently, only half listening. "Actually," she said, "I do have something."

"Oh?" Hermione asked, interest peaked. "What?"

"Well…he didn't come right out and say anything," Ginny said slowly, choosing her words carefully, "but I, jokingly, brought up how Death Eater's are really putting a strain on my studies, and he just got sort of grim and said, 'I don't want to talk about them.' I know what you're thinking: Oh he's a Death Eater then, and he didn't want me to know. I was thinking it too," Ginny paused for effect, trying to judge if Hermione was buying this. "But then he said something to the effect of 'I get enough of that from my father. Let's just talk about _anything_ else.' Now, I'm no expert, but he sounded way more resentful than anything else."

Hermione was tugging at a thick curl, a sign that she was thinking hard about something. "He actually said that? That he 'gets enough of it'?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I was pretty surprised. I let it go because I didn't wanna scare him off the first time he let something slip, but it was pretty interesting. Almost like he's not totally for it."

Hermione nodded slowly. "You think he was just trying to make you think he's…you know…for the right side?"

_I knew they'd think that_, she thought with annoyance before quickly saying, "No, I really don't. I mean I suppose it's a possibility, but he sounded like he didn't even think when he was said it and right after he got all stiff until I changed the subject. I honestly think it was a mistake on his part."

"Well," Hermione murmured. "It's something to consider, anyway." She sighed. "It's going to be difficult to explain this whole girlfriend thing to the boys, you know."

"Why do you have to explain it at all?" Ginny asked. "Just make up some excuse about the head dorms being boiling tonight – hence the buttons and the redness – and be done with it."

Hermione gave her an odd look. "If you're Malfoy's girlfriend, especially if you're his girlfriend just so he can claim he can even seduce a _Weasley_, don't you think it's going to show in public?"

_Oh shit_. Ginny hadn't considered that. In her head, she knew Draco knew about this whole plot with the Golden Trio, so he had no reason to show off their 'relationship.' But as far as Hermione and the rest were concerned, he was _honestly_ her boyfriend now…and that meant holding hands, kisses in the hall, that sort of thing.

"Err…yeah, I guess. I didn't think of that," Ginny admitted honestly, frowning. "When are you going to…you know…tell them?"

"I guess during breakfast tomorrow," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Yeah…alright. Well, it's getting late, I'd better go," Ginny said, still feeling very uncertain about this whole boyfriend/girlfriend excuse.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Sleep well. And don't worry, I'll handle the boys."

Ginny just nodded and, giving her a final hug, walked out of the room, biting her lip. _Oh boy, Draco was not going to be happy at all…_

----------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy woke up the next morning in an incredibly good mood. He couldn't even remember the last time that had happened. It didn't take him long to figure out why, either, because behind his still closed eyes, images of Ginny still swam in his mind, leftovers from dreams and memories from reality alike.

He rolled out of bed and got into the shower, willing the water to pull him out of his half-asleep state. It still amazed him that he was allowing anything to go on between him and a _Weasley_. Every time the thought came to mind (which was about every second, he found) he felt slightly ill…until he remembered how soft her body was against his, and the little sigh's she made when he kissed her. Then an entirely different feeling that was anything but "ill" came over him.

Not sure if he wanted to frown or smirk, Draco adjusted the hot water to a colder temperature. He didn't know what had come over him, what made him kiss her over a week ago and what made him kiss her back last night. Really, he thought it best just not to analyze it. He enjoyed it, and she wasn't expecting true love out of him, at least not yet anyway. Why ruin a good thing by thinking about it? This decision made, he went through the motions of preparing for the day. He had only just pulled on his school robes when Blaise swept into the room with his usual flourish.

"Good morning to all!" Blaise sang, grinning, in Draco's opinion, like a freak.

"I take it things went well with Lovegood?" Draco said by way of greeting, not being able to help the smile on his own lips. Blaise immediately noticed the unusual expression on his friend's face.

"What happened?" he asked, taking a seat on Draco's desk and ignoring his question.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked innocently, pretending to fix his hair in the mirror.

"Why are you happy?" Blaise clarified suspiciously.

"So terribly sorry. I'll try to refrain from now on," Draco drawled with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about it, just fine. I guess I'll just go into a nice, detailed description of how amazing Luna is." He took a deep breath. "For starters, her hair is – "

"Oh Merlin, you win," Draco groaned. "If I have to hear that her hair is like spun silk one more time I'll personally shave it all off!"

Blaise just smirked. "Better start talking. I was going to begin on her eyes next…"

With another groan, Draco said, "You'll never guess."

"Um…you and Ginny were busy shagging wild until Professor Snape walked in and started screaming like a little girl?" Blaise guessed with a contemplative look on his face.

Draco made a face. "Not quite…though it did involve Ginny. She came by with sweets since it was Halloween and…well…there's really no way to put this delicately: we ended up snogging like our life depended on it."

Blaise's eyes opened wide. "You're kidding me! Just like that?"

"Well, there was some talking in there…" Draco drawled in his most sarcastic tone. When Blaise just gave him a look, he sighed and said, "I _did_ sort of kiss her the day of my accident."

"I KNEW IT!" Blaise shouted, jumping off the desk and pointing his finger in the air in a triumphant gesture.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Keep your knickers on. Yeah, I kissed her then, completely by accident, really. Just an impulse kiss, you know. But then when she came by last night she started going on about it and she kissed me and well…I didn't stop her."

Blaise was grinning slyly. "You're going to have to say it, you know."

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about," Draco replied airily, knowing full well what he meant.

"Sure ya do, Mate," Blaise insisted cheerfully. "Now let's just get this over with now. No sense in putting it off, is there?"

Draco groaned. "Fine; you were right, she's…tolerable."

Blaise sighed contently. "I never get tired of hearing that; makes me all warm and fuzzy inside."

"You really could use some counseling," Draco informed him as he picked up his bag and started making his way to the door.

"It's why Luna and I make such a great couple," he answered brightly, unfazed. "So…you and Weaselette, huh? Are you…uh…'official'?"

Draco frowned. "Not really. I made sure she knew I wasn't in bloody love or something, and she said she didn't expect me to be. She said we'd just take it slow, not tell anyone but you – by the way, keep your mouth shut – and figure out…where we stand, I guess."

Blaise looked surprised. "She made that pretty easy on you, Mate. Most girls aren't quite so understanding of your…um, how to word this…unique emotional disposition."

Draco snorted, then shrugged. "Yeah, I guess she did." He smirked. "She did make me promise to give up all other girls, though." Chuckling a little, he added, "She told me she 'wouldn't share.'"

The darker boy laughed outright. "I'd imagine not." Suddenly, he grew serious and stopped right there in the middle of the hall. "Draco…you know you're like a brother to me and all that, but I'm rather fond of our darling Weaselette as well, and I know how you are with girls. I'm warning you right now: she's nothing like what you're used to. When she said take it slow, I'm sure she meant in the physical sense as well, and she won't understand if you suddenly decide you're bored with her. If you plan on treating her like all the others…well, it won't work. And if you hurt her," he shrugged, "I'll be forced to blame you."

Draco was honestly shocked. He'd never really seen Blaise so serious, and over Ginny? He'd known they were fairly close, but he didn't know they were _that_ close. Unable to form a witty or sarcastic comment, he simply inclined his head and said, "Duly noted."

Blaise nodded in satisfaction, the smile returning to his face, and proceeded to spend the rest of the walk to the Great Hall recounting his night with Luna. Draco had never been happier to get to breakfast in his life, being sure to pile Blaise's plate high for him; the more he ate, the less he talked.

They were about halfway through the meal when the big double doors creaked open and Ginny Weasley appeared. Draco knew right away she was anxious about something by the way she was worrying her lip and her over all tense appearance. Her eyes darted first to the Gryffindor table, then over to him. Smiling weakly, she began to walk towards him.

"What's she doing?" Blaise managed to say around a large bite of toast.

Draco said nothing; he'd rather like to know himself.

Ginny slid into the seat next to him as discreetly as possible, sent a dazzling smile to Blaise, and warned Draco, "You're probably gonna hate me."

He raised his eyebrows. "Why is that?"

Frowning, she put a hand on his shoulder and tugged him down so he was level with her. Practically whispering, she said, "Well…I'm sort of your girlfriend now."

He straightened up right away. "What?" he hissed.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "But when I left last night the Dream Team was waiting for me and well…it was fairly obvious what we'd been doing." Her eyes narrowed. "Especially since you started undressing me without telling me! Thanks for that, by the way," she snapped sarcastically.

Blaise burst into laughter across from them and immediately began choking on the egg he was in the process of swallowing. Apparently, Ginny had forgotten he was there, because she all of a sudden blushed a furious shade of pink and mumbled something he couldn't quite decipher under her breath.

"I thought you knew," Draco smirked, eyes drawn to the buttons on her top.

She rolled her eyes and shook his arm. "Focus! Anyway, Hermione managed to get the boys out, but the only explanation I could think of on the spot was that you and I were official…so that I could get information, of course. She bought it…but that sort of means…"

"That we're now public," he finished.

"I'm sorry, I know I said we could take it slow. I seriously didn't even consider that she would expect…you know…public displays of affection or anything. For some reason I was just thinking she'd take the excuse and you and I could go on keeping it quiet…obviously I didn't think that all the way through."

"Why didn't you just tell her that we wanted to keep it between us?"

She bit her lip and a slight blush rose up on her cheeks. "Well…she wanted to know why you would _finally_ 'settle down' after a history of nothing but one night stands. I said you just wanted to flaunt the fact that you could even shag a Weasley, but you knew that you wouldn't get anything from me unless I thought you were, you know, serious. As she was so kind to point out, if you were in this to show off you'd…you know…show off."

He groaned, running his hands through his hair. "Wonderful mess, Weasley," he muttered.

"I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsely. He glanced down at her upon hearing the almost scared tone in her voice, and was shocked to see tears glistening in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, concerned despite himself.

"Because!" she exclaimed in a watery voice, "I just royally screwed you over and now you'll never be able to trust me again and after all the time it took me to get you to accept me in the first pla – "

Draco silenced her with his mouth on hers, gently trailing a hand down her back; he smiled against her lips when he felt her shiver from his touch.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, not opening her eyes.

"You were rambling," he murmured back, noting a tear resting on her cheek and lightly brushing it away with his thumb.

Her eyes finally fluttered open and she looked at him, something akin to awe in her eyes. "So…you're not…mad?"

He sighed. "I'd rather not have to deal with the publicity, you know my father will be…displeased…to say the least, but you're excuse for why I'm doing it is good enough." The corners of his lips quirked up. "I've been through worse than being forced to kiss a pretty girl in public."

Exhaling a large breath, she seemed to practically collapse against his side. "You never cease to amaze me," she informed him, a look of relief settling across her features.

Saying nothing, he just slipped his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her hip, and went back to breakfast, indicating she could help herself to his plate. He was well aware of the whispers already spreading like wild fire throughout the Great Hall, and knew she was too by the way her eyes were darting around, but they both ignored it.

It actually did surprise him how easily he accepted this whole 'boyfriend/girlfriend' thing. In the past, with any other girl, that would not have gone over at all. For some reason though, when she started rambling on, sounding panicked, he found he really didn't give a damn. It was slightly unsettling, so he chose to deal with it like he'd dealt with his thoughts earlier that morning: ignore them.

"Well, don't you two make just a _charming_ couple," Blaise smirked from across the way.

Ginny's head lifted from where she was picking off Draco's plate and she smiled almost shyly. "Hey Blaise. I take it Draco told you already, then? You don't seem too surprised."

He nodded. "Well, my darling she-Weasel, tell me: who was right?"

"Oh Lord Zabini," Draco snapped. "You already got it out of me. Do you have to put her through it too?"

Ginny laughed. "You were right, Blaise."

Blaise actually frowned a little. "Not as fun when you say it; Draco's much more stubborn about it."

Draco rolled his eyes and Ginny just laughed again.

"Hold on," Draco suddenly said, a realization hitting him. "You said Blaise was right. That means he told you…"

"That I was smitten with you," she said with a shrug. "I didn't really believe him at the time."

Draco's gaze snapped over to Blaise who was now studiously avoiding his gaze, whistling a tune quietly under his breath. "Blaise – "

"So! You mentioned the male counterpart of the Dream Team isn't aware of your darling new relationship. When will they find out?" Blaise asked.

Ginny's eyes slipped over to the Gryffindor table. "Right about now, it would appear," she said, frowning slightly. Draco scowled at Blaise, fully aware he'd managed to change the subject again, but there was really nothing to be done about it now.

His gaze followed Ginny's to see the two Gryffindor boys casting curious and more than a little angry looks his way. He watched Granger say something sternly, and both of them looked back at her. She spoke for a couple minutes, and then Potter started glaring at him with pure loathing while Weasley's face rapidly turned several different shades of red and purple.

"Reckon they know now," he chuckled, amusement rich in his voice.

"You laugh now," Ginny warned, "but soon you'll be fighting for your life."

Draco smirked down at her. "Well then, we might as well give them something good to fight over, don't you think?"

Her eyebrows rose. "You'll be taking your life in your own hands, I hope you know."

He just smirked again, pulled her closer, and, one hand burying itself in her curls, he planted a searing kiss on her mouth before trailing his lips down her jaw and neck. He felt it when she swallowed, his lips against her throat, and he chuckled, "Nervous, Ginevra?"

"Oh my Lord," Blaise groaned. "I don't care _how_ pissed this gets the Gryffindor gits, I do _not_ need to see this."

Draco watched in amusement as Ginny laughed nervously and a lovely flush of embarrassment worked its way up her neck. He was about to brush another kiss across her throat, Blaise be damned, but a bellowing Ron interrupted his intentions.

"GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

"Ron!" Ginny scolded. "You're making a scene!" She turned quickly to Draco and murmured, "I'll be back in second, alright?" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which sent Ron into more hysterics, but she simply ignored it and dragged him from the Hall, Harry and Hermione on their trail.

Draco smirked and looked back to a still disgusted looking Blaise.

"Really Mate," Blaise said, "save that kind of thing for private, yeah? I don't even think I can finish breakfast now."

"Quit being dramatic," Draco said, chuckling despite himself. A considerable amount of time later, a slightly more haggard looking Ginny walked back in alone.

"Well," was all she said.

"What happened?" Blaise asked, apparently forgetting he was too disgusted to eat as he popped another bit of muffin into his mouth.

She shrugged. "I gave the same excuse I gave to Hermione. Just getting closer for spy reasons. In a lot more words, of course." She smiled up at Draco. "And many promises that you wouldn't 'take my virtue'."

Trailing his fingers down her side, he simply raised his eyebrows and said, "Well, sounds like I'll have to behave myself, hmm?"

Clearly struggling not to close her eyes, she nodded her affirmation, leaning into him as his hands continued to slide up and down her side. Finally, Blaise cried, "What did I _JUST_ say? I do not, I repeat, _do_ _not_ need to see that!"

Draco rolled his eyes, but obligingly removed his hands from the small redhead next to him.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you guys," she said excitedly, then frowned and glanced around her. "Well…I'll wait to tell you later. Prying ears, you know," she said, casting a side-long glance at a furious looking Pansy Parkinson.

"Let's go now. I'm finished. Blaise?" Draco raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Looking forlornly at the remaining food in front of him, Blaise nodded and stood, brushing himself off. "Where to?"

"Draco, mind volunteering your dorm?" Ginny suggested.

He nodded, stood up, pulling Ginny with him, and walked from the room without another word, his arm around Ginny's waist keeping her close to his side.

"Slipping into the public boyfriend role quite quickly, aren't you Mate?" Blaise teased.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer," Draco sniffed, tightening his hand just barely against Ginny's side. He glanced down to see her biting her lip furiously and he frowned. What was she nervous about? They'd almost reached his room and he said, "Go on ahead Blaise. I'd like a word alone with Ginny."

Blaise raised his eyebrows, but knew Draco well enough to know to keep his mouth shut. Nodding, he quickened his pace and was soon out of ear shot.

"Alright, what's wrong?" he asked Ginny, stopping them and holding her chin between his thumb and index finger.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't lie to me," he ordered sternly. "You're anxious about something."

Her eyes lowered. "It's just…I guess I'm still…in shock. It was so hard to convince you to befriend me, I can't hardly believe you're just…_accepting_…this whole public relationship thing."

He sighed. "Because there's nothing to be done about it. The damage is done now, and I'll put up with whatever it takes to keep the Trio from going to Dumbledore."

She nodded, indicating she understood his logic, but now she was biting her lip again. Something was still wrong.

He rolled his eyes. "What is it _really_?"

For a moment, it looked like she was going to brush off the question, but then her eyes met his and he could see her resolve hardening as she opened her mouth to speak. "I…don't want this to be…business. I mean like you said, there isn't anything we can do about it now. I just…I didn't want it to happen like this. If we ever did decide to…make it official…I wanted it to be because you felt something…deeper…for me."

He stared at her for a minute before casting his eyes heavenward. "Oh," was all he said.

"Never mind, I'm just being silly. You told me you couldn't give any promises. I'm just being girly, ignore me," she quickly waved her hand, smiling with a determined look in her eyes. "It's okay. C'mon, Blaise is waiting."

He watched her walk away from him, knowing he should be grateful that she understood, as Blaise worded it, his 'unique emotional disposition.' But all he felt was a kind of cold, black feeling in the pit of his stomach. She wanted more, and he couldn't give it to her. He knew she'd never say it, but she wanted love. Circumstances had rushed them, and now she missed out on something she'd wished for.

He caught her arm and spun her back around to face him. "It's not okay," he said quietly. "Believe it or not, I understand. I know you want romance and emotion and all that." She began to protest, but he silenced her with a finger against her lips. "Don't deny it. I won't lie to you: I can't give you those things. But…if it's any consolation…when I woke up this morning, you were the first and only thing on my mind, taking up all my thoughts…and I was okay with that."

He wanted to turn away from her, wanted to walk away right then, but managed to keep his eyes on hers; that hadn't been easy at all for him to say. The sad thing was, he knew it wasn't much; it was hardly anything, really. But it was all he had to offer.

Her eyes looked up at him and he saw them glitter ever so slightly. Her next actions actually surprised him a great deal: slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body against his, resting her head against his chest. Feeling awkward with the gentle displays of affection, so different from what he was used to, he brought his arms around her back and held her in place.

"Thank you," she whispered near his ear. He felt her lips brush against his neck, then she pulled back and kissed him so lightly on his lips he almost wondered if he imagined it. She stepped back, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, and turned abruptly to follow Blaise to his dorm.

Draco watched her go, feeling shaken. All these gentle touches from her, all the softness that seemed to be such a part of her…it was all completely foreign to him. Her personality was fiery and challenging, always honest, but her caresses were filled with such tenderness that he just wanted to crush her against him in order to stop all the feelings rising up in his chest…and another part of him never wanted her to quit. He _hated_ it…but he couldn't get enough.

He groaned, wondering what happened to the days when everything made sense. With a final breath, he prepared himself to go hear Ginny's news.

--------------------------------------------------

A/N – hopefully that wasn't too out of character or anything…sorry if it was.


	16. Doubts

A/N - Garnet Til Alexandros XIII: Thanks for letting me know my summary could use some improvement. I changed it a little bit. Better or just worse lol?

And to everyone, as always, thanks a _million_ for the reviews.

Chapter 16: Doubts

"Okay, this just hit me when I was talking to Hermione," Ginny was already explaining to Blaise when Draco walked into the room. She smiled and motioned him over, noticing that he looked slightly disgruntled. Ginny was situated on the bed, Blaise on the armchair, and Draco slipped comfortably into his wooden desk chair.

Quickly, Ginny related the realization she'd had when speaking with the Head Girl, the realization that if she told the Trio _good_ things about Draco, they'd stop pestering her for information without making Draco out to be the villain they already thought him.

Draco's first reaction was one of skepticism. "You honestly think they'll believe that?"

"Already considered that," Ginny nodded. "I'll just make it sound like you messed up, didn't mean to say it, or that you were just insinuating your dislike of Voldermort. Make it seem like you didn't just _offer _the information up."

Blaise cocked his head to the side. "It could work, I suppose. I've got to admit, I thought of offering false information up too, but not offering up _good_ information."

Ginny nodded. "Exactly. It's really so obvious it's annoying I didn't see it sooner."

"I don't know…" Draco trailed off, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"What?" Ginny demanded, sounding a bit defensive.

"I don't really fancy the idea of getting all buddy-buddy with your Dream Team," he said, wrinkling his nose.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny rolled her eyes, "you won't even have to speak to them once, and if you _do_ speak with them, you can hurl all the usual insults. This will just make them a bit more…accepting of you."

"And I would want that why?"

"I already told you, if worst comes to worst and you need to come to Harry's side for protection or whatever it is, it'll be a heck of a lot easier for all parties involved if they don't think _quite_ so badly of you. Second…eventually something's gonna come to a climax here Draco, and when that happens…I'll probably have to tell them the truth."

Draco blinked, crossing his arms across his chest. "What do you mean by that?"

"Please, don't tell me you haven't thought about it. Come your graduation, Voldermort's gonna insist you get your Mark. You'll either have come up with some ingenious plan to get out of it, you'll finally give in and go to Dumbledore…or you'll end up getting branded for real this time. No matter which one of those you choose, I'm going to have to tell my friends the truth when the time comes, Draco."

A sigh going through him, Draco acknowledged, "Yeah, okay. I see your point on that. But I just can't see any one of those people – and I use that term loosely – agreeing that maybe I'm not interested in going into the death and torture business."

Ginny cleared her throat. "Well, actually, I sort of already started. I told Hermione something about you getting sick of hearing about Death Eaters and that you sounded resentful. She said something along the lines of, 'it's something to consider, anyway.'"

"Thank you ever so much for consulting me first," Draco drawled.

"I think it shows initiative," Blaise smirked, winking at Ginny. Draco just glared in his general direction.

"Draco," Ginny called softly, watching as his eyes immediately snapped over to hers, "there isn't a downside to this. I know you don't like thinking about a future that _may_ involve Dumbledore, but it can't hurt, right?"

He sighed. "Yeah." His gaze seemed riveted on hers for a moment, then he sighed again and announced, "We'd better go, classes and all."

Ginny just nodded, standing up quickly. She figured Draco would want to talk over the recent revelations – from public relationships to a different portrayal of himself – with Blaise, so she walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, waved to Blaise, and exited the room alone.

Her first class that day was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and while it was usually one of her more interesting classes, she found it nearly impossible to concentrate today. For starters, every time she turned around she could feel eyes on her back and could hear the whispers; apparently news of her and Draco had already swept through the school. She did her best to just ignore it, but it wasn't exactly easy.

Second, she couldn't help but begin to worry about everything going on lately. Events were not looking bright at all. She and Draco had been, by her own fault, thrown into a public, "official relationship" and it was nothing like she'd wanted. It had meant a great deal to her when Draco had, in an _extremely _rare moment of generosity, told her that she was the first thing he thought of when he woke up, but it still wasn't…right.

_Maybe I'm just like all these other girls in this room_, she mused silently. _Maybe I want the fairytale after all. Maybe I want to be romanced and loved and treasured. Could Draco ever give me that? Could I keep this up, knowing I'm helping him, but knowing that he can never really fulfill me too?_

Things had looked so easy before. Draco made her heart jump and her stomach do acrobatics; Draco made her want him. And before, that was enough. Now, though, when everyone else believed them serious, she was seeing things in a different light. She found she wanted him to want her, too. Not just her body…her. The sound of the bell ringing next to her startled her out of her thoughts, and she trudged through the rest of the day in much the same manner, brooding over what she should do.

For the next week she never really got to talk to Draco, which did nothing to assuage her inner turmoil. They saw each other, of course. He didn't go out of his way to find her or anything, but if he passed her in the halls he'd pull her aside for a quick kiss that would send her mind reeling, and she ate at the Slytherin table a few times with him and Blaise, but they never _really_ talked. And she wanted desperately to.

So it was that Saturday night, Ginny found herself walking through the halls in her pajamas, unable to sleep. She hadn't planned on where she would go, but almost inevitably, she found herself standing in front of Draco's door.

Taking a steadying breath, afraid he'd be able to read all the doubt rushing through her mind, she knocked quietly. No response. She tried again, this time loud and clear. Still nothing. Ginny felt her heart jump into her throat and tried to tell herself she was being silly, that he was probably just in the Slytherin Common Room with Blaise.

Maybe she would have convinced herself, too, and walked back to her own dorm for another restless night if it wasn't for the fact that she distinctly remembered speaking with Luna earlier about her and Blaise's date that night. She knocked again, already knowing that there would be no response. When none came, she only hesitated a moment longer before murmuring his password and stepping into the room.

The room was completely deserted, and standing awkwardly in front of the door, she wasn't sure what she should do. She knew she _should_ leave. It wasn't like Draco had exactly given her permission to be in his room whenever she liked, especially when he wasn't there. Something made her want to stay though, and hesitating only a moment longer, she decided to do just that.

She crawled on top of his bed and laid her head down against his pillows, breathing in the spicy scent she knew without question to be Draco's. Where was he? She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. She was being ridiculous; he was probably just studying at the library or taking a walk or doing Head Boy duties. The list of completely innocent options was endless. But something inside her was whispering that nothing on that innocent list applied.

About fifteen anxiety-filled minutes passed before the portrait swung open and a furious looking Draco Malfoy stormed in. She could hear the string of curses emitting from his mouth from the bed and sat up slowly, suddenly afraid of how he would respond to her presence when he was already in such a rage.

He walked directly to his desk and shrugged out of his robe, flinging it carelessly across his desk chair, and stood there for a moment in a pair of black pants and a white button-up shirt.

He muttered another curse under his breath and turned around. Both eyebrows shot up dramatically, his fists clenching quickly at his sides, and Ginny had found that was about the equivalent of a _normal_ person jumping back with a yelp for him. A second later his hands relaxed and it looked as if all the energy had suddenly drained out of him on the spot.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a low, quiet voice. The calm tone frightened her a bit.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see you, but you weren't in and I don't know…I guess it just felt right to stay."

"It just felt right…" he repeated with a note of something she didn't recognize in his voice. He shook his head a bit and with no further ceremony, he collapsed heavily into his armchair. "Why did you want to see me?"

She hesitated a moment before deciding against voicing any of her recent inner battles. Something had obviously happened with him, and now was not the time. "What happened to you?" she inquired of him rather than answering his question.

An ironic, pained smile appeared briefly across his features. "My father decided it was time for a bit of father-son bonding."

"Oh," she murmured.

His eyes were fixed to the floor, troubled and angry. She felt a sudden surge of emotion rise up inside of her, remembering how not too long ago she would have given anything for him to be so frank around her, for him to drop the façade so completely. Now, she took his honesty around her almost for granted, really. She couldn't even remember the last time he'd brought out that "mask" with her.

Finally his gaze rose to hers. "He wasn't too happy about 'us'."

"What did you say?" she asked, nervous that he, or even she, was in some kind of danger.

He shrugged. "What you told the Mudbl – Granger," he corrected himself, mindful of Ginny's disapproving frown. "That I just wanted to be able to hold it over your family's head that I'd…ah…divested you of your innocence." He shrugged again. "He seemed to take the excuse pretty well, actually."

"Then why are you so upset?" she asked, tilting her head a little to the side in confusion.

The silver eyes she knew so well strayed away from her face to the ceiling. "He makes me sick."

Ginny said nothing. He would tell her in his own time.

"You should have heard him, Gin," he continued finally, and Ginny couldn't contain the momentary elation she felt at the term of endearment he used for her. "To say he took it pretty well is an understatement. He was proud, _proud_, that I was taking something of such importance with the full intention of hurting you in the end…not to mention it was good leverage or some such nonsense."

"Well…your dad's not exactly a saint," she observed softly, temporarily forgetting all of her doubts at the sight of Draco, so shocked by the ruthlessness of his own flesh and blood. This was the Draco she fancied, this was the Draco she wished everyone could see.

"I know. It's just…come here."

She looked over at him, surprised by the sudden order, but complied almost immediately. She walked over until she was standing directly in front of him, and he reached up to catch her hand, pulling her gently onto his lap so that she was sitting sideways. Unsure of what he was doing, but somehow knowing now wasn't the time to speak, she simply laid her cheek against his shoulder, one hand holding lightly onto the opposite arm.

His face lowered into her hair and rested against her neck; she felt him inhale deeply as his arms circled around her, seeming to envelop her entire body as he pressed her closer.

"Draco – " she started but he shook his head quickly, putting a halt to whatever she was going to say.

"Don't," he commanded in a voice that brooked no argument.

She nodded.

For a long time, he just held her, not moving or uttering a sound. Then slowly, one of his arms readjusted its grip on her and the other hand started to move over her body. Starting at her hip, he slid his fingers along her side, across her shoulders, brushing her neck, running through her hair, trailing slowly down her back. He finally stopped at the small of her back and began to make small circles there.

Ginny's eyes were closed and she found herself gripping his arm a bit tighter, never having felt so completely cherished as she did in that moment, with Draco Malfoy touching her almost reverently. Over the summer she never could have imagined herself here; now she couldn't imagine being anywhere else. It was very difficult for her to remember what had been troubling her when she came here tonight.

"Draco," she sighed, half-unaware that she'd said it.

He was silent for a long time before he said, "I don't want to be like him."

"You're not."

His hand moved from the small of her back to her hip, holding her tightly to him. "You don't know that. You don't know anything about me."

She frowned and lifted up her head, pulling back just enough to see his face. "I know that if just _hearing_ him speak the words makes you act so strangely, then you _can't_ be like him."

The ghost of a smile actually flitted across his lips. "Am I acting strangely?"

"Yes," she whispered. "But I don't mind. This is sort of nice."

Now a real smile not only appeared on his lips, but lingered there. "You like this?" he questioned, his voice low and compelling. His hand slid from her hip, brushing her backside before slowly running up her spine.

Her eyes closed again, unable to suppress the slight tremor that ran through her. "Mmm," she hummed in agreement. Then her eyes opened again, concern mirrored in them. "Wait, you don't have to…I mean we…" she sighed, taking a moment to find the right words. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't. I just want you here."

"So you're not mad that I stayed, even though you weren't here?"

He pressed a soft kiss onto her jaw. "No. I've found you have a kind of calming effect on me…especially after those particular encounters."

"Really?" she asked, intrigued by that. It was a nice thought, that she brought some measure of comfort to Draco when she all too often felt completely useless.

"Truly," he affirmed. His hand had made its way up her body to glide slowly over her throat and cup her cheek. He brought his lips down to hers in a slow, gentle kiss. It was nothing like he usually was; it was almost like he was trying to take his time and memorize the sensations.

She returned his kiss with equal tenderness, feeling her skin tingling everywhere he'd touched and her head grow foggy. When he finally broke the contact, she whispered, "Are you sure you're alright? You're not yourself."

He chuckled. "I thought you liked this."

"I do!" she assured him emphatically. "I'm just worried about you."

His eyes sought out hers and held them. "Why? Why me, I mean."

"I-I'm not sure," she stuttered, caught off balance with the question. "I guess…I feel like me around you. I'm not the youngest Weasley, or Ron's little sister, or Harry's old admirer…I'm just Ginny with you. Sorry…that probably doesn't make much sense. But that's how I feel."

He raised his eyebrows. "Doesn't make sense? You are talking to Draco Malfoy here: the Ice Dragon, Prince of Slytherin, Slytherin Sex God…though I don't really mind that last one," Ginny rolled her eyes and he smirked, brushing his lips lightly over hers. "Believe me, I can relate."

She bit her lip lightly. "And…do I make you feel like you? Just Draco…no 'Malfoy' or any of that rubbish?"

His eyes were no longer on hers, but following the path his hand was slowly traveling down her arm and up again. Ginny resisted the natural instinct to shiver. Then his eyes did move to hers, appearing darker to her, and surprising her with his sudden movement, he shifted her around on his lap so that she was straddling him, slightly taller. A hand threaded itself through the deep red hair at the back of her head and pulled her mouth down to his with a passion that left her breathless.

He freed his hands from her hair and dropped them instead to her hips, tugging her closer to him, pressing her against his body and sending shockwaves through her at the contact. It wasn't long before his tongue was demanding entrance to her mouth, entrance that she allowed with no resistance.

A long time had passed, or perhaps just a few seconds – it was all relative to Ginevra Weasley just then – before he relinquished her mouth.

"Yes," he whispered almost inaudibly. He bit lightly into the soft skin where her neck became shoulder and she gasped, arching into him just a little, hearing him finish his earlier thought, saying, "You do."

The words made absolutely no sense to Ginny's jumbled logic, her head still immersed in that hazy, semi-aware state Draco always managed to dump her into with little effort. After several long seconds of Draco apparently resting, leaning his head back against the chair with his eyes closed, and doing nothing more to her than rubbing her hips with his thumbs, she remembered what they'd been talking about.

She'd asked him if she made him feel like just _him_…and he'd said that she did. Her heart soared and she grinned down at the boy in front of her, feeling a wave of something she wasn't quite sure she could identify crashing into her. But whatever it was, it was for Draco…and it felt good.

Leaning down, she kissed up his neck, over his jaw, and to his ear where she whispered, "You know, I think I rather like being taller than you." His chuckle turned into a swift intake of breath as she nipped at his earlobe and dragged the tip of her tongue along the shell. "I feel rather powerful," she informed him, following up on her earlier train of thought.

He smirked. "Who knew the modest Ginny Weasley would find power attractive?"

In what she fervently hoped to be a sexy voice, she said, "Who knew Draco Malfoy would enjoy being at my mercy?"

He emitted a low, almost animalistic sound from the back of his throat, and he clutched at her hips with renewed need. She smiled, knowing his reaction was a good one, and heaving a silent sigh of relief in her mind.

She noticed that besides holding her tighter, he hadn't made any move, and decided that meant he really _did_ enjoy being at her mercy and wanted to keep it that way. Not one to disappoint, she traced his ear with the tip of her tongue one more time before kissing a spot just below it. Feeling rather than hearing as he took in a quick breath, she smiled a little and kissed him there again, sucking lightly until he started getting fidgety.

Moving on, she slid further down into his lap so that she could have better access to his throat. To say that she felt a little awkward would be the understatement of the century, she knew. This was Draco Malfoy and no stranger to the opposite sex. She was a virgin with very little experience…she'd really only kissed her past boyfriends on the mouth and nothing more. But she was determined in this, and so, looking past her insecurities, she did her best to mimic some of the thing he'd done to _her_ neck until he groaned a little and said, "Stop."

She pulled back, her brow crinkling in apprehension. "Did I…?"

He shook his head immediately. "No, no it's not that. You were…good. But something was bothering you before…that's why you came in the first place, isn't it? I can't really enjoy myself not knowing what was going on."

She smiled a little, hearing the words that he was only asking for his own benefit, to further his own enjoyment, but seeing that he was really quite concerned by the worry reflected in his eyes…whether he'd ever admit it or not.

In that moment, she felt that same something from earlier pulse through her, flowing throughout her being, and she smiled again. Maybe she had doubted Draco too much earlier, maybe he _could_ make all her dreams a reality, maybe he _could_ love her one day…and maybe she was overestimating him. She really wouldn't know until she tried, would she?

Making up her mind, she answered, "Nothing was wrong. I just felt like you and I haven't had a chance to be alone in a long time. It's been a busy week."

The look he gave her was skeptical, and so in an effort to prevent any further argument from him, she pressed her lips against his, for once kissing him with the hunger Draco usually employed. And when he kissed her back, matching her passion tenfold, she knew he'd already let it go.

------------------------------------

It was far past curfew when Ginny finally bid Draco goodnight, and as she crept through the halls that night back to her own bed, she somehow inexplicably _knew_ that this night would not be a sleepless one.

Draco could not say the same, for only minutes after Ginny disappeared through his door, he felt his forearm flare up in pain again…and it was not difficult to tell from the intensity of the burn that the news would not be good.


	17. Impending Punishment

Chapter 17: Impending Punishment

Draco Malfoy was in a foul mood – frustrated out of his mind, really. It had been three days since he'd last spoken with his father, and more importantly, three days since he'd had a chance to be alone with Ginny. After she had left that night, when his arm had flared up again so painfully, he'd known immediately that nothing good would come of it. And he had been right.

It didn't escape his attention that his want, almost his _need_, to speak with the youngest Weasley was odd, but he didn't really care anymore at this point. Somehow the girl managed to take something that seemed like the greatest tragedy since Homer's time and turn it into nothing more than a persistent fly on a hot summer's day. It didn't really matter to him how, or why, as long as she did it.

But she _wasn't_ doing it, and that was the problem. Of course, they had made the obligatory public showings, upholding the appearance of their newfound "relationship," but he needed to speak with her alone, in private. Badly. Or he'd start hexing the first person that looked at him wrong…which had actually happened yesterday. It was just a first year though, and he'd gotten away with it using just a bit of intimidation…the damage hadn't been too permanent anyway.

The last class of the day had just finished and he'd purposely stalled leaving the room, fumbling around with his belongings, wanting to walk through the halls alone. He just couldn't handle the usual stampede of loud, raucous students that day.

Thankfully, he'd stalled long enough because the halls around him were now almost completely empty, allowing him to brood over everything that was screwed up in his life. He decided he really needed to kiss Ginny. That made him forget everything…worked better than alcohol, in his opinion. If Ogden's could somehow capture the essence of her kisses and bottle it, they'd be rolling in money overnight.

As if the Fates had heard his last thoughts, he detected the by now instantly familiar voice of Ginevra Weasley floating down the hallway. He couldn't discern the words, but he didn't really care; the sound alone was enough to give him a little hope. Maybe he'd get that time alone with her that he so desperately craved after all.

Following her voice easily, he rounded a corner to see Ginny, red hair cascading down her back, hugging none other than Harry bloody Potter. A red hot rage seared through every last square inch of his body and his eyes narrowed instantly to slits. Here he was, going practically insane from the absence of her touch, and _Potter_ was holding her like she bloody belonged to him. Able to actually hear his pulse beating in his ears, he strode forward. He'd show Wonder Boy _exactly_ who Miss Ginevra Weasley belonged to.

--------------------------------------------------

Ginny worried her lip a little as she left her last class of the day. Draco had been acting strangely the past few days, but they hadn't had a chance yet to talk safely, and so she was left wondering. Maybe Hermione could help her get her homework done early tonight and she could drop by his dorm or something.

The throng of students all heading towards their respective common rooms surged around her, but she didn't pay much mind to them. That was probably why she hadn't been quick enough to dodge the girl, apparently also day dreaming, headed straight for her, dumping Ginny's things all over the ground.

Ginny let loose one of Draco's favorite curses and dropped to her knees, shoveling the books and parchments back into her bag. The other girl had simply kept walking…figured.

"Have a spill?" Harry's voice asked above her.

Tucking her hair back from her face, she looked up at him and scowled. "Yes, some girl ran into me and made me drop everything. Ran off without a word, too."

Harry gave her a small smile and crouched down beside her. "Let me give you a hand, then."

She smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks."

He just returned her smile and the two went about the task of repacking her school things in silence. By the time it was finished and Ginny had readjusted her clothing and smoothed down her hair, the halls were nearly deserted.

Instead of moving on, Harry leaned against the stone wall. "I feel like we haven't talked in ages, Gin."

"Yes…well, you've got NEWTs and the teachers are piling up the work before Christmas on me, too. Responsibility tends to suck up all our free time like that," she said with a small smile.

"True," he nodded. "So how's your life?"

Finding this all slightly odd, but not wanting to seem rude, she simply shrugged. "It consists of homework and Draco, really," she admitted, managing to quell her smile as she said Draco's name.

Harry's face screwed up a bit. "Ah, yes, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret. It's still weird hearing you say his first name…I know it's just habit, but still…weird." He gave her a lopsided grin, then growing serious, said, "I'm really sorry I sort of dragged you into all this. You know you just say the word and you can drop it anytime, right?"

Struggling not to grow angry, she smiled sweetly. "I know, but I'm fine really." Then, deciding there was no time like the present to employ her latest idea, she said, "I'm actually kind of glad I have a chance to talk to you. He said some interesting things a few nights ago."

"Really?" Harry asked, the anticipation gleaming painfully obvious in his eyes. After being so accustomed to Draco's carefully controlled demeanor, giving just the bare minimum of what he was feeling away, she found Harry's blunt expressions a little unsettling.

"Yeah. His father sent him an owl. He wouldn't tell me exactly what it was about at first, but after I…um, well…snogged him senseless," Harry cringed, as she knew he would, but she forged on, "I got him to admit that it had to do with Death Eater business. He actually said that he was tired of having his father orchestrate his life like he does, that he'd like for once to make his _own_ decisions. Then he sort of seemed to realize what he'd just said and refused to say anything else about it." Ginny shrugged. "I just thought that was worth mentioning."

"Are you saying that you think Malfoy doesn't want to serve Voldermort?" Harry snorted. "Yeah, and I've suddenly decided to live Muggle and pursue my lifelong dream of becoming a ballerina."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "He's really not _so_ terrible, you know. He's arrogant and rude, but from what I can tell, I don't think he's really _evil_. Not like his dad."

Harry gave her an incredulous look. "Please do not tell me you're defending Malfoy."

"No," she said slowly, frowning. "I'm just saying, I think maybe there's more to him than meets the eye. I just think it's maybe something to consider. Promise you will?"

He gave an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, alright. I'll talk to Ron and 'Mione. Okay?"

She nodded in satisfaction, feeling that she'd made at least a minor victory. Now if he really _would_ consider it was the next thing.

"You know, you're pretty amazing."

Ginny's eyes opened wide in surprise. "What?"

"You're amazing," Harry repeated. "I mean, if I were in your position and had to snog, I dunno, Parkinson, I think I'd just say bugger it all. I don't know how manage to avoid gagging."

Ignoring the defensive fury that made her heart clench painfully against her ribs, she forced out a laugh and said, "I'm just talented like that."

He smiled. "I'm sure." Before she could puzzle through that one, he said, "Really though, in all honesty Gin, I'm very thankful for all you've been doing."

She was just beginning to think of how to respond when she felt him abruptly pull her into a hug, his arms wrapping protectively around her waist. She stiffened immediately in his embrace, feeling a small bit of panic well up in her throat. What on earth was going on? Sure, she'd given Harry the quick hugs she gave everyone, but this was entirely different. It was almost like he was _holding_ her.

She didn't have long to consider it, though, because almost immediately after Harry had put his hands on her she heard a lazy drawl say, "Really Potter, couldn't find yourself a girlfriend of your own so you had to put your paws all over mine?"

To anyone else's ears, she knew Draco sounded bored, but her ears were not anyone else's, and she distinctly made out the cold fury laced in every single drawn out word.

To her relief, Harry immediately released her and stepped back. "Sod off Malfoy. You don't own her."

Draco just raised an eyebrow and walked forward slowly, catching Ginny around the waist from behind and pulling her smoothly into his chest; she went without resistance. "Don't I?" He nipped lightly into that spot on her neck that always made her gasp, and this time was no different. She could feel his lips curling into a smirk as Harry flushed angrily. "What do you say, Ginevra? Who do you belong to?"

"Draco…" she warned reproachfully.

"Malfoy, let her go, she's clearly not happy," Harry shot out venomously.

Draco smirked again and Ginny couldn't contain a second gasp as his hands slipped underneath her shirt to massage the soft skin of her sides. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, Potter," Draco jeered.

Ginny knew that Draco shouldn't be goading Harry like this, that it would probably ruin any headway she'd just made with the raven-haired boy, but she was finding it very difficult to ignore the little thrills his protectiveness and his touches were sending up her spine.

Harry sighed as if this was all just some big annoyance, but Ginny could see the unabashed loathing glowing in his eyes, and knew the ever perceptive blonde holding her saw it too. "Come on Gin, let's go finish our conversation in the common room." He stretched his hand out for her to take.

She noticed Draco was silent and his hands dropped down to circle her waist loosely, letting her choose, she guessed. "Harry…" she whispered, wishing he'd understand and just leave it be.

Of course, that would have been far too easy. She really wondered if hanging around Ron so much was affecting his intelligence as he said, "You don't have to take this from him. I don't care if you two are '_involved'_," he spat the word sarcastically, "you shouldn't have to put up with something that makes you uncomfortable."

"Harry, I'm fine, really. Just go on ahead, maybe I'll be able to talk later. Okay?" She gave him a pointed look, praying he wouldn't argue.

"Gin, are you sure…?"

"I think," Draco drawled, "the lady told you to get a move on."

Harry's emerald eyes flashed, but with a stiff nod to Ginny, he turned and made his way towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh," Draco called after his retreating back, "and if I ever catch you touching what's mine again, you'll find facing the Dark Lord a walk in the park compared to me."

Harry's shoulders visibly tensed, and for just a second he stopped before relaxing again – to a point – and continuing on. Ginny waited until he was safely out of earshot before she whirled on Draco with her hands on her hips.

"What in the hell was that?" she demanded crossly. "I hope you know I _was_ getting him to consider you as a normal human being. That's obviously ruined now, thanks to your complete lack of tact."

He didn't look any happier than her as he growled out, "He was touching you."

"Yes? And your point is?"

Suddenly his hands gripped her upper arms and forced her back against the wall, his body pushing against hers and pinning her in place. "My point is that only _I_ am allowed to touch you," he hissed.

Ginny was more than a little surprised by the sudden possessiveness overcoming Draco. A few months ago, she probably would have been furious with his behavior, but she understood him better now, and she understood where this was coming from better than even he did, probably.

"Draco," she murmured, bringing her hand up to his cheek and smiling softly, "you don't have to worry. I'm yours, remember? Even if someone else is touching me, I still belong to _you_."

She knew those were the words he wanted to hear, and it was only affirmed when his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her away from the wall and into him. He brought his mouth down to her neck and bit her rather hard, as if trying to mark her, and said, "Damn right."

She gave a heady laugh, trying to fight off the sudden heat coiling through her body, and pushed him gently away. "Next time, try to be a bit more subtle then, yeah?"

He sighed and said. "Yeah. I didn't mean to…it was just seeing _him_ – "

Seeing the anger rapidly rebuilding in his face, she cut him off with a feather light kiss. "I know."

He sighed again, dropping his arms from around her waist and focusing on her a spot above her head. "I'm surprised you're not angrier. I really am quite the bastard, aren't I?"

Ginny knew this was his way of apologizing for being so over-protective. She bit her lip, debating whether or not to voice what she was thinking, unsure of how he would react. Finally, she decided to take a wild chance, going way out on that proverbial limb, and said, "No, you aren't a bastard. You just care about me." She sucked in a breath and held it, waiting for his response.

His eyes snapped down to hers so fast she almost jumped, and the fire in those mercury depths seemed to heat up her own skin. She desperately wished she could read the hurricane of emotion barely contained there, but was unable to make out more than the fact that whatever he was feeling, it was intense.

Then, without saying a single word, he used the entire length of his body to shove her back against the wall and his lips crashed down on hers with an intensity that made her gasp into his mouth. And she knew right away that this was his way of saying she was right, even if he couldn't admit it.

His hands slipped past her robes and began traveling up and underneath her shirt as he wasted not time in deepening the kiss; with much effort, Ginny laid her palms flat against his chest and pushed him back.

"Not here, Draco," she managed to say.

He nodded mutely and grabbed her hand, pulling her after him. She had to practically jog to keep up with his long, even strides, and in no time at all they were standing in front of the common room he shared with Hermione.

"You're using the common room entrance?" she asked.

"Closer," he explained shortly.

He said the password and pulled her inside, never having released her hand, and Hermione's head lifted in surprise. Draco didn't say a word to her, didn't even acknowledge her presence, as he walked swiftly towards his dorm, still dragging Ginny behind him. Ginny had just enough time to silently mouth, "I'm okay" to the worried looking Head Girl before she was pulled through the portrait to his room.

As soon as the door closed behind them he turned around, pulled off her robes and picked her up, laying her gently onto the bed and promptly pressing down on top of her, capturing her mouth with his once more.

Ginny's mind was reeling; he'd never acted like this before. Was this just a result of her saying he cared about her? Or was it that he realized it was _true_, and this was how he was releasing the emotions that had to be overriding his heart, so used to being empty?

She couldn't be sure, but if asked, she would definitely go with that last theory. She couldn't really think about that right now, though, because he had suddenly gripped both her wrists above her head with one hand and was kissing down her arms. She found concentrating on anything but his kisses and the weight of his body pressing down on her was impossible just then.

When he reached her shoulder, he quickly bypassed all the skin still covered by her t-shirt and sucked on the small exposed part just before her neck, hard enough to leave a mark, and a loud gasp escaped her before she could think better of it. Keeping her arms pinned above her head, he brought his lips to her mouth once again.

She arched into him more out of shock than anything else when she felt the cool hand not holding her wrists captive sliding up the heated skin of her side, underneath her shirt. She felt herself tense slightly, and he must have too because he suddenly deepened the kiss, successfully distracting her from the roaming hand.

And then his knuckles brushed against her breast through the cotton of her bra and she froze; he'd never touched her there before, _no one_ had touched her there before, and the shocks it sent jolting through her scared her just a bit.

His mouthed kissed down her cheek to her ear and he rasped, "Just relax, Gin."

Biting the inside of her cheek, she tried to do as she was told, and felt his hand come up to cup her, still through her bra. She sucked in a sharp gust of air at the sensation and squeezed her eyes shut. His teeth were nibbling lightly at her earlobe as he began to knead her, sending her spiraling further into this unknown territory. Soon, she started feeling overwhelmed and gasped, "No, wait. Draco, stop."

He froze against her, and for just a second she wondered if he was going to ignore her, but then he exhaled slowly and rolled off of her and onto his back. "Too much?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm just…I'm not used to – "

He rolled onto his side and pulled her against him. "You don't have to explain, you know. I did come on a bit strong. Sorry if I scared you."

That was enough to send Ginny's mind spinning. She was still getting used to the idea that Draco Malfoy was not only snogging her, but that she was enjoying it immensely. Now he, the boy infamous for his one night stands, was being _understanding_ of her need to take things slow?

"Who are you and what have you done with my git of a boyfriend," she grumbled into his shoulder where he held her.

She felt his chest rumble against her when he chuckled and he admitted, "I was sort of wondering the same thing." Then, dropping a kiss to the soft hair at the top of her head, he said, "I'm glad I got to see you, though. I was in a terrible mood."

She giggled a little. "Shocker."

"Well…this was worse than usual. I really needed to talk to you," he explained.

She pulled back enough to see his face. "What was wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered, tightening his arms around her.

"You just said you did!" she laughed, shaking her head against him.

"I know, and I do, but then you'll get all serious and the moment will be ruined."

"The moment? We're having a moment?" she asked.

"Not anymore, apparently," he sighed in exasperation.

Wriggling out of his arms, she sat up cross-legged and fixed her gaze onto his still reclined form. "Alright, let's have it then."

Not wasting any time, he cut right to the point. "After you left my room the other night I was called again…this time it was by Voldermort."

Ginny's face visibly blanched. Crawling down next to him once more, she laid her head and hand on his chest, wrapping one of her legs around his, and quietly urged him to continue.

His arm automatically went around her and he said, "Remember the second time you were in my room, before there was an 'us'…when I said Voldermort wanted something besides the 'they don't trust me enough to tell me anything' excuse or else?"

Searching her mind, she had little trouble recalling that conversation. It was when she fell asleep in this very bed and he'd come in and found her. "I remember."

He nodded. "Right. Well…I never came up with anything better, and he's apparently planning on fulfilling the 'or else' part of the deal."

Ginny's head shot up, eyes wide with anxiety. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the original plan was for me to stay at the castle over Christmas. The plan changed. The Dark Lord himself contacted me and informed me I would be coming home to 'take responsibility for my actions.'"

His voice was calm, but Ginny could feel how tense his body was against hers and noticed his breathing seemed to be a little off. He was scared.

"What will he do?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure. He wouldn't say. I'd be willing to bet several good rounds of Crucio and threats for worse if my performance doesn't improve, though."

Ginny brought her arm all the way around him and hugged him as tightly to her as she could manage. "Oh Draco…"

He squeezed her shoulder lightly in response but said nothing.

"Maybe…maybe we should talk to Professor Dumbledore now," she suggested tentatively.

He shook his head quickly. "I don't trust him much more than I do Voldermort. I refuse to put myself at that crazy old man's mercy. Listen…there's still several more weeks until Christmas. Let's just wait it out a bit."

Ginny didn't like that idea at all. Every part of her body was screaming to run as fast as humanly possible to Dumbledore and tell him everything. She just _knew_ he would know what to do, that he would be able to keep Draco safe from harm. But it was Draco's decision, not hers, so she simply nodded and pressed a comforting kiss into his shoulder.

----------------------------------------------

Ginny spent the rest of the day until dinner in Draco's room, and the two entered the Great Hall together later that evening. He pulled her in for a chaste kiss on the lips before they parted to their respective tables.

"What was going on earlier?" both Hermione and Harry asked in unison, Harry sounding angry and Hermione curious and a bit worried.

To Hermione, Ginny said, "He just really wanted a snog, that's all. Nothing to be worried over." Then she turned to Harry and said, "And what were _you_ thinking? As far as he's concerned, I _really_ fancy him. How would it have looked if I chose you over him?"

Harry scowled. "He had no right to touch you like that."

"He had _every_ right, Harry," Ginny returned in a tired voice. "He's my boyfriend, right motivations for it or no."

Harry just stared at her, looking almost incredulous. Then his eyes narrowed and he practically hissed, "Maybe so, but you didn't have to enjoy it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard the noises you made when he touched you. You liked it," he accused, his voice still deadly low.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "He _surprised_ me. It's not like I was moaning or anything." At this point, Ron had turned several shades of green and was staring studiously at his plate, remaining uncharacteristically quiet.

Harry opened his mouth as if to argue, but Hermione cut him off with a murmured, "Harry, let it go. Don't you think she's going through enough?"

Harry's mouth snapped shut and Ron was quick to bring up the latest Quidditch scores to fill the silence, but things remained strained between the four. Ginny gave an imperceptible sigh and looked over to Draco who had just said something that made Blaise burst into laughter. She smiled softly when she saw Draco fighting down a smile of his own and averted her eyes just in time to see Hermione giving her an odd look. Ginny raised her eyebrows, but Hermione just smiled, shrugged, and turned back to the boys.

The next day things were still awkward between her and Harry, but Ginny was content to just leave it be. Only the next day the discomfort was still there, and the next day, and the next, and so on; without really realizing she was doing it, she began spending as little time with him as possible, choosing to devote her time instead to Draco and Blaise (and thereby Luna). As Harry was almost always with her brother and Hermione, she found she was seeing less of them as well. Ginny honestly could not grasp why he was so upset, but, really, she was too upset herself to care.

The several weeks until Christmas passed in that manner more quickly than she would have imagined, and before Ginny knew which way was up, she was sobbing onto Draco's robes in his room, begging him not to go.

"Draco, please, just talk to Dumbledore. It's not worth it," she cried, clutching at him for all she was worth.

He rubbed a hand rhythmically up and down her back. "He won't kill me or anything, Ginny. I'm too valuable, not to mention his most promising new recruit – as far as he's concerned, anyway. I'm telling you, it'll just be a bit of Crucio, and like I already told you, that's nothing new to me. I'm not in any real danger, okay?"

"No!" she snapped. "Not okay! Your dad casting Crucio on you and _Voldermort_ doing it are two very different things! How do you know he won't cause permanent damage! What if…what if you come back and you're not the same? What if – "

Draco covered her mouth with his hand, leveling his gaze onto hers. "We could stand here doing what if's all day, Ginevra. He won't hurt me permanently, I already told you: I'm too important; he has high hopes for me. I said I'd go to Dumbledore as a _last resort_. This is just a little pain, just some small punishment, no need to give in yet. I'll be fine, and in a few weeks we'll be back together, and you'll see then that you are wasting your tears."

As he finished, he removed his hand and bent down, kissing away every single tear drop that rested on her face. "Goodbye, Ginny."

"Please," she whispered hoarsely, one last desperate plea.

He just pulled her closer and kissed her long and slow, making her head grow all fuzzy, and murmured, "I'll see you soon" against her lips. Then, with no further adieu, he let go of her and, his trunk in hand, floo'ed out of the room to go meet whatever fate awaited him.

In the emptiness that surrounded Ginny after he left, she found that she'd done exactly what she'd assured the Trio again and again she wouldn't let happen: she'd gotten in far too deep. Standing in the eerie silence of Draco's vacant room, she fervently prayed that his last words to her would prove true.

----------------------------------------------

A/N – reviews would be much appreciated : )


	18. Over Christmas Holiday Pt 1

A/N – To answer a few questions…

**Moonyk**: the "greatest tragedy since Homer's time" was an allusion to the Greek poet famous for his tragedies…y'know – _The Iliad, The Odyssey_, all that good stuff.

**Ashley Lander**: sitting "Indian style" is the same thing as sitting cross-legged.

Oh and I just want to apologize if Luna is OOC. I'm really not positive of how she acts or anything, so I just sort of winged it lol.

_Thanks so much to everyone for all the reviews!_

Chapter 18: Over Christmas Holiday (Pt. 1)

"He'll be alright, Ginny," Luna reassured her for the thousandth time as the train made its way from the school. Though Luna didn't know nearly as much as Ginny and Blaise did about Draco's involvement, she did know he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps and that he would be seeing Voldermort this holiday.

"Yeah…I just wish I could be there with him, you know? I feel so helpless," Ginny complained quietly. Blaise had opted to stay at school in case Draco came back early…Ginny had wanted to stay as well, but there really was no getting out of going home. As a result, Luna and Ginny had come to an unspoken agreement to keep each other company on the train.

Luna nodded knowingly, already wide eyes even wider in concern. "You're just going to have to trust him."

"What do you mean? It's not him I'm worried about. It's _Voldermort_ I don't trust."

"Well," Luna said, "it just seems to me that if you really trusted him, you would trust he understood the situation well enough to take the chance when he entered it."

Ginny opened her mouth, then promptly shut it again. The girl had a point. "You're probably right. He said that Voldermort wouldn't risk any lasting damage. I guess what really bothers me is that there's going to be any damage done at all, lasting or not."

"It sounds like you care about him a great deal," Luna observed quietly. "Like when Blaise was practicing Quidditch, and I was watching, he fell off the broom and broke his wrist. I put a numbing spell on him right away, so I knew he didn't feel pain any longer, but it hurt me to know that he had felt it at all. Is it sort of like that?"

Ginny blinked. "Yeah, actually. But wait…Blaise broke his wrist? When did _this_ happen?"

Luna laughed, and Ginny instantly envied the sound. It was soft and musical, so unlike her own, and seemed to float throughout the small compartment. "He didn't tell you? I'm not surprised. I think his pride is his greatest possession."

Ginny snorted, agreeing completely. "Why didn't you stay at the castle with him?" she asked curiously, suddenly wondering why the two hadn't taken advantage of this opportunity to be alone.

"Why didn't _you_ stay at the castle with him, waiting for Draco? I expect we have the same reason."

"Stupid family obligations," Ginny sighed, rubbing her eyes, "keeping us from our men folk."

Luna laughed again, brushing a strand of her honey blonde hair back. "Maybe next year we should just go on strike against these little get-togethers."

Ginny was about to enthusiastically agree, already mentally composing the letter to her mother stating that she would be absent that year, before a sudden realization hit her. "Except next year our 'men folk' won't be there anymore."

Luna frowned slightly at this, playing with an odd ring that was supposed to ward off some creature or another…Ginny couldn't really remember the specifics. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Me either, till just now," Ginny admitted. Where _would_ she and Draco be this time next year? She couldn't see that they would still be together, with his future so completely uncertain and her still in school. She found the thought more than a little painful.

Glancing at Luna, she saw the girl was wearing an upset expression as well, and immediately her heart went out to her. The two of them had actually gotten very close lately, as their respective boyfriends were already fast friends, meaning they saw a lot of each other. At first she'd been slightly skeptical of Luna, or more accurately, Luna's odd practices and beliefs, but now she was beginning to find them as adorable as Blaise did. Well…okay maybe not as much as Blaise, but they didn't weird her out anymore at least.

"This is a silly thing to consider right now," Ginny announced suddenly. "Who knows what's going to happen tomorrow – we'll feel like idiots if we spend this whole time worrying and then everything works itself out."

"You know, that logic is actually pretty sound," Luna complimented thoughtfully. "Perhaps you should consider those words when it comes to Draco's well being over this holiday."

The words rang true in Ginny's mind, and, with a titanic effort on her part, she nodded. "I'll think about it. Now, I want to hear all the other embarrassing things that have happened to Blaise that I don't know about."

Luna laughed and spent the rest of the train ride recounting memories of Blaise and his antics. Ginny was content to just sit back and listen, letting Luna take her mind off of Draco…if only just for now.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The "Weasley reunion" at the train station was a slightly hectic affair, packed to the brim with hugs and kisses and exclamations of, "you've changed so much!" Ginny, not really in the mood, let it all roll over her and did her best not to look grumpy.

In her opinion, they couldn't get to the Burrow fast enough. As soon as they arrived, she slipped quietly up into her room and tucked herself comfortably onto the center of her bed. She couldn't help but compare it with Draco's, and she couldn't deny even to herself that she much preferred his…especially when he was in it with her.

She sighed loudly and wondered what that boy was up to right now, if he was safe, or bored, or scared…or screaming in pain…

"Ginny?"

Her head snapped up, suddenly broken from her dark musings, and she managed a weak smile. "Hey, Harry."

"Are you alright? You've seemed out of it all day…"

"Just tired. Winding down from that pre-holiday workload," she lied easily, wondering why he was all of a sudden so concerned after weeks of practically ignoring each other.

He nodded knowingly and tentatively slipped onto the edge of her bed. "Well, look at it this way: you get to go the entire holiday without being forced to snog Malfoy once," he joked.

Instead of smiling like she probably should have, her expression darkened and she glared fixedly at her feet.

She heard him give a heavy sigh and he said, in a much quieter voice, "I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't mean to bring up Malfoy…and I'm sorry for kind of…overreacting before. It's just…I know you snogged him and all, I even saw you two kiss between classes and stuff. It's just…that day…when he was acting like you really _were_ his, like this wasn't just one big sham…I don't know. I just got so angry because you're mi – " he stopped short, glancing at her face.

"I'm what?" she asked in a suspicious tone.

"Never mind. I got off topic. Let's just say that it's hard for me to see him touching you period, let alone like that. He's the enemy, and you're a friend. I don't like the situation at all. I'd tell you to just drop this whole thing, but I think by now I know better than to even bother."

"You're right about one thing: you shouldn't even bother with telling me to let this go," she said, rather tightly. Then, knowing that he was at least trying to do the right thing, that he didn't know how Draco really was (at least with her), and that she hadn't enjoyed this period of something bordering on hostility at all, she took a deep breath and managed to sincerely say, "But I accept your apology, Harry. Thank you."

His grin came quickly and easily, emerald eyes sparkling, and he pulled her in for a warm hug. "I'm glad; I haven't enjoyed these past few weeks at all."

She returned the embrace awkwardly, reminded of the _last_ time he'd hugged her and how everything had snowballed from such a simple display of affection. "Me either. Let's just get back to normal, yeah?" And she meant it too. Harry could be insufferable at times (she never would have admitted that in her younger years, but she supposed with time came wisdom), but she still wanted nothing but friendship from him.

"Normal," he agreed, nodding into her hair and giving her one last squeeze before releasing her and standing. "Well, I'm supposed to be telling you that your mother says she hasn't seen you in ages and you'll have all next summer to rot away up here."

Ginny laughed, accepting the hand he held out to her. He pulled her up, right into his chest, and for the briefest of moments he held her there, pressed against him, and their eyes met. A strange look was shining through in his, and she had just enough time to raise a questioning eyebrow before he released her and smiled a bit sheepishly. Giving him an unsure smile in return, she turned on her heel and left the room, hearing his footsteps following her exit. _That was weird…_

Ginny paused in her descent down the rickety stairs, taking a moment to survey what could only be described as the chaos around her; Ron was red-faced and screaming at a pair of amused looking twins while Bill and Charlie tried in vain to wrestle several odd looking bird-like creatures from a panicking Hermione's bushy hair. Arthur was just reading a newspaper, apparently oblivious to the whole scene, and Ginny guessed her mother was in the kitchen.

"Typical day in the Weasley home, wouldn't you say?" Harry teased from very close behind her on the stairs.

She jumped and laughed nervously. "Never a boring moment, that's for sure," she agreed. Not waiting for a reply, Ginny grabbed Harry by the elbow and dragged him out to join the pandemonium taking place in her living room. Without quite realizing it, Ginny found herself being put, albeit reluctantly, into good spirits, and soon they were all laughing, shouting, and cursing by turns. It wasn't until that night, when she lay painfully alone in the bed of her childhood, did she realize she hadn't been thinking of Draco that evening. In that moment, she was actually grateful for her crazy family…another day of thinking of the tall blonde non-stop and she was afraid she'd lose what sanity she'd managed to cling to throughout this year.

The next day was Christmas – Ginny had received a new jumper, lip gloss courtesy of Hermione, some quills, and a book on Chaser techniques from Harry – and that night the big supper…more of a feast, really. It was still loud and slightly chaotic, but with Molly residing over the table, face able to go from motherly to stern in a split-second, it was a controlled sort of chaos.

Exhausted after such a long day of pretending to be without a care in the world, desperately trying to hide her trepidation over Draco, Ginny managed to disappear unnoticed up to her room. She was already collapsed on the bed when she heard a tapping at her window. She groaned and buried her face further into her pillow, hoping that if she ignored it, the sound would just go away and let her take her much deserved nap. Of course, life never worked out that way, and the tapping only grew more insistent.

Muttering a few curses she'd picked up from Draco, and briefly wondering if he was a bad influence on her, she opened the window to admit, to her surprise, Blaise's owl. It carried two letters and one small package. Quickly relieving it of its burdens and placing the items on her desk, she gave it a small treat and ushered it back out into the night.

Turning back to her desk, she tentatively picked up the first letter that ordered, in large printed letters, "THIS ONE FIRST" on the front. Quickly flipping open the wax sealed with the Zabini crest, she read:

_Hello Love,_

_Well, I'd ask how your Christmas is going, but I'm sure you're so busy driving yourself crazy with worries over our dear albino-ish friend that you haven't been enjoying it much. I know exactly what you're thinking, and no, I haven't heard word from him…but I'm sure he's fine, so don't start planning the funeral just yet. _

_Anyway, I had no idea what you would want, so this is sort of an I.O.U. Next Hogsmeade weekend I'll let you pick something out, my treat._

_One last thing, something I think you'll like. Obviously, Draco knew he couldn't be sending owls out from wherever he is, so he prepared his gift in advance and asked me to send it to you on Christmas day. He wants you to read the letter before you open the gift. _

_Happy Christmas, my darling Weaselette,_

_-Blaise Z._

Ginny smiled softly at the familiar writing, feeling grateful for perhaps the hundredth time that their unlikely friendship had formed, and picked up the next letter. After she'd broken open the wax seal, this one marked with the Malfoy crest, she felt her heart do a little jump at the sight of Draco's elegant handwriting. His message was much shorter and straight to the point.

_Ginevra,_

_If Zabini actually managed to follow my instructions, you should be reading this on Christmas. I decided that since you are now technically my "girlfriend," it was only appropriate I get you something. It's in the package; I expect to see you wearing it the next time I see you. Don't bother asking about the price. _

_-D. Malfoy_

Biting her lip, she carefully tucked both letters into her journal for safekeeping and picked up the package. It was small, a perfect square, and barely weighed anything. With hands that were inexplicably unsteady, she untied the strings holding the paper together, flipped open the lid…and immediately dissolved into giggles.

Resting on a royal blue velvet cushion was a simple silver chain with a toggle style fastening. Dangling off one end of the brightly polished necklace was a silver charm, depicting the entwined images of a Weasel and a Ferret. She shook her head, still grinning widely with little residue chortles escaping her lips. Who knew _Malfoy_ had a sense of humor? After a more thorough examination, she realized with a start that this was undeniably _real_ silver, and had to be custom made as well…a charm of an entwined weasel and ferret wasn't something you could just pick up in the store. Now she understood his comment about the price in his letter. Carefully lifting the chain from the small box, she saw another note folded carefully underneath it, written by Draco's hand as well.

_I know – not exactly romantic, but I thought you'd appreciate it. You realize, of course, what this would do to my reputation if the entire school finds out that _this_ is my gift to you. As such, it is charmed so that only you and I can see the actual image – everyone else will just see a rose. If you want others to be able to see the actual thing, you can charm it that way, but please choose carefully. I suggest only Blaise (possibly Lovegood), but if you can think of someone else trustworthy…well, you're a smart girl. I suppose I can trust your judgment. Just remember I have an image to maintain._

Underneath the explanation, ironically longer than his actual letter, were the instructions for how to charm it so other people could see the weasel and the ferret. She thought the idea wasbrilliant and promptly made it so that both Blaise and Luna could see the real thing.

She fastened it around her neck and when she turned to examine herself in the mirror, she nearly yelped. She was…_beautiful_. Her hair seemed to glow and shimmer all at once as it curled softly about her face, her skin impossibly smooth and flawless even _with_ her dusting of freckles, her body a pronounced hour glass, and her eyes sparkling and glittering in the faint lighting of her room, framed perfectly with dark lashes. Swallowing hard, she slipped off the necklace and saw her appearance return to normal: pretty, she supposed, but nothing to write home about.

Fastening the necklace back, her eyes widened as she immediately transformed into that gorgeous girl yet again. Slowly, she pulled her hair up off her neck and into a messy bun, but it did nothing to diminish her newfound attractiveness…just changed it a bit.

Biting her lip with a furrowed brow, she quickly jogged down the stairs and stood in front of her family, Harry, and Hermione, holding her breath. They glanced up and smiled, murmuring a few greetings. She practically fell over. How could they not see her change in appearance? It was bloody obvious!

She was just getting ready to stomp back up to her room and try to work this new mystery out when Harry suddenly walked over to her and said, "Fancy a little stargazing?"

She blinked. "Umm, sure, yeah. Just let me get one of my new jumpers."

He nodded, and when she came back with the addition of her new garment (which she found after a discreet inspection in the hall mirror did very little to reduce her looks), she asked, "Uh…Harry? Do I look…different?"

He gave her a puzzled look. "No." Then a slightly panicked look passed over his features. "Oh, did you cut your hair or something? I'm sorry, wait, it'll come to me." He proceeded to search her face, body, and hair intently.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, nothing like that. Never mind. Come on, let's go." Well, that was weird. Apparently no one else had even noticed the drastic difference. How was that even possible?

They walked outdoors side-by-side. Ginny glanced up and saw that the stars were out in full force tonight, sprinkled dazzlingly across the sky in all directions.

"Beautiful night. Really clear," Harry commented quietly.

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore."

"I was never mad," she said slowly. "Just confused. I didn't understand where your anger came from."

He was silent a moment. "Like I said, it's been hard for me seeing you with him…and then hearing him say the words while he put his hands on you…I didn't like it. I was just taking my frustrations out on you. I know you're not secretly enjoying this or anything," he ended on a teasing note.

A wry smile found its way to her lips. _Oh, if only you knew Harry…_

"I really didn't mean to be so…impossible," Harry insisted quietly.

"It's alright. I still don't really understand why you felt so strongly about it, but I forgive you."

They stood in silence for a bit before he said, "Gin, do you think that if there is a possibility, no matter how minute, that something that you really want could happen, that you should do whatever it takes to make that something happen?"

"Of course Harry," Ginny answered without hesitation. "If the 'something' is really important, it should be worth a few risks, right?"

He was gazing at her, making her feel a little uncomfortable. "Yeah…"

Silence settled across them, and if Ginny hadn't been so distracted, maybe she would have considered the implications of Harry's odd and very much random question. As it was, however, her mind was currently centered on a certain necklace and what in the world was making her look so much better to her eyes alone. Feeling a shiver go through her, she decided it was time to head in, maybe read through Draco's letter one more time for clues. She had only taken a few steps when Harry's hand reached out and stopped her.

"You going in?"

"Yeah, I'm getting cold," she explained honestly.

"Can't let a little thing like cold weather make you miss a night like this," he said with a lopsided grin.

She was just beginning to wonder what _that_ was supposed to mean when he pulled her in front of him, her back against his chest, and wrapped his arms around her waist. His head dropped to her shoulder, and he whispered, "Better?"

"Erm…Harry…it's getting kind of late…"

His hands drifted down to either side of her waist and he turned her slowly to face him.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ginny felt a flood of apprehension rising up in her throat.

"Doing what it takes to make that 'something' happen," he murmured. Not giving her a chance to move away, his mouth descended on hers and pressed firmly. Ginny instantly yanked her face back from his, fighting the urge to just run. "What's wrong?" he asked, not sounding nervous like she would have thought, but _concerned_. Merlin, did he think that something had to be _wrong_ with her to not enjoy his attentions or something? _And here I was thinking that Blaise and Draco were the egotistical ones…_

"I don't feel that way, Harry," she whispered.

"What do you mean? Earlier…I mean, you said all that about it being worth the risk…and I know you liked me before…"

She couldn't believe this. All those years she'd spent pining for him, and he chose _now_, after she was already quite wrapped up in another boy, to reciprocate the feelings? "That's right – _liked before_…as in past tense. And when I was talking about risks, I didn't realize you were referring to you and me. I'm really sorry…" she trailed off uncertainly, wishing he'd let go of her waist already but not wanting to upset him further by wriggling out of his loose embrace.

"Ginny," his voice barely rose above a whisper, "please. Just give me a chance. You can't have just forgotten everything you felt for me…"

"I didn't forget, no, but I definitely don't feel them anymore," she stated firmly, wanting to end all this right now without leaving a shadow of a doubt.

"Can't we just try, see what happens? Maybe with time…"

"Harry, no."

"Why not? Why can't we even give it a go?" he snapped, clearly getting frustrated now.

The word was out of her mouth before she could stop it, slipping forth as if of its own will. "Draco…"

Harry's eyes narrowed viciously. "Malfoy? What does he have to do with anything?"

"I'm his girlfriend, Harry."

"No, you're not," he spat. "You're _pretending_, remember? Or do you remember? Because frankly Gin, I'm beginning to wonder."

"Harry," she commanded his attention sternly, feeling the anger begin to boil within her, "don't be childish. Remember how badly it turned out last time you accused me of this? Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I like _him_. There's just no way we could have any sort of relationship while I'm playing at being involved with Draco. It would be too hard, and I'm not willing to take the chance 'just to see' when I have absolutely no feelings for you whatsoever."

His eyes bore into hers for a long, intense moment before he none too gently shoved her away and stormed back into the house. Ginny felt like crying as she watched him retreat; she really had been rather harsh. All she had intended was to make it a clean 'no' so that he wouldn't drive himself insane with wondering if there was a chance, but she couldn't help but feel guilty over the abrupt refusal.

The next day, they both acted like nothing had happened. Except that once again, things were uncomfortable between the two.

It was three days later, Ginny no closer to figuring out the mystery of her transformation other than it had something to do with the necklace, that Hermione changed everything. After a soft knock at Ginny's door, she walked in, sat down at the foot of her bed, and stated simply, "You're in love with him."

Ginny rolled her eyes in disgust. "My lord, did _anyone_ believe me when I said I was over Harry? Because I wasn't lying, and just because he decided too late that I'm suddenly dateable doesn't mean I'm going to dig up long lost feelings I never _really_ lost or some rubbish."

Hermione shook her head. "Not Harry."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I really hope you're not referring to my brother, then."

A small smile played along Hermione's lips. "Of course I'm not referring to Ron."

"Then who?" she asked curiously.

"I think you know," Hermione said in a calm, quiet tone. When Ginny, with tremendous effort on her part, managed to keep a neutral expression, saying and giving nothing away, the older girl sighed and said, "Malfoy, Ginny. You're in love with Malfoy."


	19. Over Christmas Holiday Pt 2

Chapter 19: Over Christmas Holiday (Pt. 2)

"_I think you know," Hermione said in a calm, quiet tone. When Ginny, with tremendous effort on her part, managed to keep a neutral expression, saying and giving nothing away, the older girl sighed and said, "Malfoy, Ginny. You're in love with Malfoy."_

Ginny could feel her heart hammering in her chest. The accusations had been made before, but Hermione wasn't asking this time – she was _telling_. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just preten – "

"Don't bother with the spy excuse. I know it's not true," Hermione cut her off smoothly.

"How can you be so sure?" Ginny asked slowly, cautiously.

"Well, I've been suspicious from the very beginning, but obviously I knew you would refuse to admit it even if it was true," Hermione began in the voice she used when giving a long-winded explanation in class, "so I waited to say anything until I was positive."

"Okay, but that doesn't answer my question. _Why_ are you positive about my supposed 'feelings' for him?"

"I'm getting to that," Hermione said impatiently. "For starters, when you first offered to spy, you seemed just a bit too eager to volunteer and a bit too determined afterwards to keep us from going to Dumbledore. Aside from that, whenever you were around him, and especially Zabini, I could tell you seemed to be genuinely enjoying yourself. Second, and this is what cemented it in my mind, I know everyone thinks I'm oblivious and caught up in my academics, but I am aware of what's going on around me, and I observe. I know you, and you aren't the kind of girl to just snog anyone, much less someone you hate, for the sole purpose of information."

"I'll do whatever it takes if it's for good reason," Ginny argued.

"Yes, I considered that. And that's why I didn't say anything that night when you walked out of Malfoy's room looking thoroughly kissed. Then, Harry told me about your little confrontation in the hall, and that you seemed to _enjoy_ Malfoy's attentions – "

"You voice these suspicions to him, did you?" Ginny interrupted quickly.

"Of course not," Hermione snapped. "Anyway, that was just another little bit of information to file away. Then there's the little looks I see you giving him, and the smiles that accompany those looks, and well…those are hard to misconstrue. There was also the way you always seemed to scramble for explanations, though you did do a pretty good job of that. The boys have no idea, and I was even skeptical if you were lying or not. You think fast on your feet, I'll give you that."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but Hermione held up a hand to stop her and continued. "And this entire break you've been distracted, almost worried, about something. I also happened to hear that Malfoy will not be staying tucked away in the castle this year." Hermione shrugged. "Could be coincidence. But I don't think so. You've been fiddling with that rose necklace, the one you're playing with right now, ever since Christmas," Hermione pointed out, gesturing to the chain around her neck, "and I can only assume it was a gift as no one has ever seen it before. Since you haven't mentioned it, I think it's safe to surmise it was a gift from Draco, a gift you clearly treasure as I haven't seen you without it once since you started wearing it."

Hermione took a deep breath and made sure to lock her eyes with Ginny's. "And then Harry, the boy you were quite taken with for several years, offered to be yours. Even _if_ you didn't feel 'that way' for him, I know you would have given it a chance anyway, if nothing else just because you didn't want to hurt him…that is, unless there is someone else. And then, funnily enough, Harry tells me you mentioned Draco as the reason you couldn't be together…" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Need I go on?"

Ginny felt her stomach clench painfully. She suddenly felt very overwhelmed and wanted nothing more than to crawl under her covers. _Ever since the very beginning…ever since this started…she guessed. She knew all along._ How could Ginny deny this? The evidence was overwhelming. Any excuse now would look outright _pathetic_. Especially after Hermione pointed out how she scrambled for explanations all the time before, thinking on her feet.

There was no going around it – Hermione had waited until she had enough proof to completely trap Ginny, and she had done an excellent job of it.

"I wouldn't call it _love_, per se," Ginny whispered quietly, thereby confirming everything Hermione had just said as true.

Hermione sighed and pulled herself further onto the bed, leaning her back against the wall.

"Well?" Ginny snapped, mentally preparing herself for the lecture.

"Well what?" Hermione asked.

"Aren't you going to tell me how irresponsible I am, what a huge mistake I'm making, how I need to stop seeing him and run to Harry for protection?"

"Ginny, please, that would be ridiculous."

Ginny blinked, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "What?"

The other girl smiled a bit. "You can't _decide_ who you fall in love with. It just happens. Love doesn't play fair, and it certainly doesn't follow any sort of logic."

"You mean…you're _accepting_ this thing Draco and I have?" Ginny asked, tone rich with disbelief. Of all the reactions she'd expected to her admission, this was not one of them.

"Well…not necessarily. I don't _blame_ you for liking him, as that can't be helped, but Gin, even you said that he's just in this for the physical aspect, just to flaunt you and rub it in your face. How can you ask me to 'accept' anything when we both know he's just setting you up for heartbreak, using you?" Hermione asked, her voice carefully inquiring rather than accusatory.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably, biting her lip a bit and studiously avoiding Hermione's gaze. The older girl's eyes instantly narrowed.

"Okay, what else is going on?" she demanded with an exasperated sigh.

Ginny's eyes went wide, the picture of perfect innocence. "What do you mean?"

"Ginny, don't give me that. You might as well tell me everything; I'll just figure it out myself if you don't."

Ginny scowled and muttered, "He's not in it for the physical aspect. That was just a convenient excuse to you lot and his father."

"Then why is he 'in it.' You'll forgive me, but he doesn't seem the type to suddenly want anything serious with a Weasley after a history of nothing but one night stands."

Ginny sighed and collapsed back into her pillows. "He's putting up with it because he knows as long as you guys think I'm with him for spy reasons, you'll stay away from Dumbledore." Ginny squeezed her eyes shut suddenly when she realized she'd just slipped in a big way.

"Wait…" Hermione said, picking up on the mistake instantly, "are you telling me he _knows_ that we suspect him? He _knows_ you're supposed to be our spy?"

"Umm…maybe?"

"Ginny…" Hermione warned quietly.

_Well…In for a penny, in for a pound…_Ginny thought, sounding resigned even to her own mind. "Okay, yes. He knows everything. Happy?"

Hermione groaned and closed her eyes for a minute, taking out a hair tie and pulling her thick curls back. "Alright, start from the beginning."

Ginny frowned a bit, but did as she was told, starting with being partnered with Blaise all the way up to just before Christmas. The only thing she left out was everything concerning Draco's involvement with the Death Eaters.

"I take it this means you really do know what's going on with him," Hermione stated rather than questioned.

Not seeing any way around it, and rather liking finally being able to tell the truth, she nodded slowly.

"But you won't tell me," Hermione concluded from Ginny's silence.

Again, Ginny nodded. "Sorry. But…just trust me: he's not up to anything dangerous."

For a second, it looked like Hermione was waging some internal battle, but then she seemed to physically deflate and she simply nodded wearily. "Alright. I'll trust you. So…Malfoy, huh?"

Ginny laughed. "Yeah…"

"Does he love you back?"

Ginny frowned a little. "Like I said earlier, I wouldn't call it _love_. And I don't really know what he feels for me. But…I think it's more than just a convenient alliance. That day he dragged me into his dorm, the day Harry got all mad at me, I had just told him that I thought he cared about me. He didn't answer, but he was pretty intent on thoroughly snogging me."

Hermione smiled a little. "I'd say that's a pretty good clue. So the necklace really is from him?"

Ginny laughed out loud and nodded. Upon seeing Hermione's quizzical look, she exclaimed, "Oh! Wait!" Quickly reaching into a desk drawer, she pulled out Draco's note and followed the instructions on how to charm it. This time she made it so Hermione, too, could see the real charm on the necklace rather than the rose.

"Oh for goodness' sake!" Hermione laughed when she saw it. "I cannot even believe Malfoy _thought_ of that, let alone actually _did_ it."

"I know," Ginny grinned. "He definitely keeps me guessing." Then, suddenly realizing Hermione might be able to help with the mystery of her newfound beauty, she asked, "Do you know of any spells that…ah…enhance one's looks?"

Hermione seemed to consider this. "Well, there's charms for concealing acne, and then there's potions like I used for the Yule Ball to smooth out hair…then there's – "

Ginny cut her off. "No, not like that. Like…make you stunning over all and all at once…only other people can't see it. Just you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Never heard of anything like that. Why?"

"Never mind," Ginny waved it off, a bit disappointed. Suddenly something occurred to the red head. "Oh Merlin, Hermione you're not going to tell Harry and Ron about any of this, are you?"

She smiled a little and shook her head. "No, I'm not. I haven't talked to them about this so far and I don't plan to now. Frankly, I rather felt Harry was overreacting about this whole 'Malfoy's up to something' bit from the beginning. They wouldn't understand that you can't help who you like. I'm sure they'd think you'd purposely turned traitor or something." Hermione rolled her eyes, clearly showing how exasperating she found her two best friends to be on occasion.

Acting on impulse, Ginny launched herself at Hermione and hugged her in a suffocating embrace. After the other girl started making quiet choking noises, Ginny laughed and let go. "Thanks 'Mione. Really. For being so understanding. You have _no idea_ how grateful I am. I couldn't have asked for a better friend."

"I know _that_," Hermione scoffed playfully. "Oh hey," she said suddenly, "I almost forgot. I know something's been bothering you – you've been distracted the entire time we've been here – so I have a proposition for you. I'm going back to Hogwarts a few days in advance to get a head start on my work. You know, get the library almost all to myself. Would you like to join me? Harry and Ron will be a bit grumpy for a little while over you basically turning Harry down for his worst enemy, so they won't mind, and I'm sure together we can convince your parents."

For the second time, Ginny caught Hermione up in a tight hug. "I'd LOVE to take you up on that."

-------------------------------------------------

True to her word, Hermione managed to convince the Weasley family to let their youngest member go back early, and only one day later, Ginny found herself sitting on Draco's bed in his still-empty room. The quiet was deafening, and her only solace was found in fingering the silver chain she still wore around her neck. She was so absorbed in her silent worries that she practically fell over backwards when the door swung open. Her heart soared briefly only to plummet down once more when she saw the tall boy in the doorway had black hair and tan skin, not blonde and pale.

"Hi Blaise. How did you know I'd be here?" Ginny asked, forcing a smile.

"Saw you and Granger come back. I figured you'd be here," he shrugged casually. Eyes drawn to her throat where she was still holding her necklace, he chuckled and joked, "If that gift doesn't sweep you off your feet, I don't know what will."

"Oh hush," she admonished lightly. "I think it's brilliant."

He chuckled again. "You would."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Ginny demanded, rising to her knees and placing her hands on her hips indignantly.

Blaise smirked. "Nothing, nothing…"

"Zabini, I'm about this close from seriously hurting you," Ginny warned.

He laughed. "I think it would be me doing the hurting, Weaselette. You're a tad on the weak side."

Huffing angrily, she snapped, "You wouldn't even be able to catch me."

One brow rose on his face. "Oh? Is that a challenge, Love?"

Moving faster than she could react, he jumped at her on the bed and pinned her down by the arms. "Oh yes, I would _never_ catch _you_," he drawled.

"I don't like you," Ginny commented off-handedly, trying to figure out if she could maneuver enough to give him a good kick.

"I love you too," he teased.

Just then, the door opened again and Luna stepped in. Ginny felt herself begin to panic, knowing how this must look to the wide-eyed girl, but Blaise reacted instantly, seeming unconcerned. He stood up and walked straight to Luna, catching her around the waist and tilting her back in his arms before placing a long kiss on her lips. "Love of my life, joy of my heart," he murmured to her. "I must say, looking upon your beautiful face once more is the finest Christmas gift I could ever receive in a million lifetimes, but what _are_ you doing back so soon?"

Ginny gave an unladylike snort. "Is he always so ridiculously corny?" she asked of Luna.

The other girl smiled and threaded a hand through Blaise's hair. "Always," she nodded to Ginny, then addressing Blaise said, "Ginny sent me an owl saying she would be back early so not to wait up for her on the train. I decided to try and get away too. They let me, even though Father _was_ a bit concerned…you know, with the nargles everywhere during Christmastime…because they like the mistletoe, of course."

Blaise nodded seriously to her, his eyes dancing. "Of course. Dreadful things, those. It was very kind of him to be so understanding despite that."

"Yes, well, I pretty much know how to avoid them," Luna assured him.

He grinned. "I'm glad. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same. I guess you'll have to stick by me, make sure I don't stumble into any."

It was all Ginny could do to contain her laughter when Blaise sent a discreet wink her way.

Luna just frowned and said, "You really should learn these things, Blaise."

He inclined his head remorsefully. "I should, but for now, I have you, don't I?"

She smiled a little and said, "Yes, you do."

He grinned widely, perhaps the widest Ginny had ever seen him smile, and he pulled her against him before kissing her senseless. Wondering if they'd forgotten she was still in the room, Ginny gave a loud cough.

Blaise lifted his head and had the decency to look a bit sheepish. "Ah, I believe Luna needs to teach me how to avoid those terrible…err…nargles?" he told Ginny. She laughed, and he, slipping a hand around Luna's waist, said seriously, "Try not to worry too much. And if he does come back…don't take it personally if he's a bit…different. He's only seen Voldermort one other time, and that was when he made the decision not to be a Death Eater once and for all. Meeting that…thing…tends to put things into perspective…unfortunately, sometimes the perspective can be distorted."

Ginny, feeling extremely scared all of a sudden, just nodded and whispered, "I'll keep that in mind."

Blaise flashed her a grin and said, "Really Love, things will be just fine. Now!" he announced, turning to Luna, "why don't we go back to my Common Room so you can begin my lessons?"

Luna waved to Ginny, and as the two exited she could hear the blonde girl beginning to list several strategies for warding off nargles…whatever those were. She shook her head and smiled; odd, odd young lady, that one.

For the next two days, Ginny didn't once leave Draco's room. Hermione was amazing, in Ginny's opinion, during this time. Not once asking questions, she brought Ginny her meals and ate with her, seeming to understand when she wanted company and when she just wanted to be left alone.

It was the afternoon of the third day, when Ginny was curled up in his big plush pillows going over some notes, that the fireplace whooshed and the flames turned emerald green. Her blood picked up and hummed throughout her veins as a moment later, Draco stepped through the fireplace.

He noticed her presence right away, looking quite startled to see her there, and for a split second she just stared at him. Then she cried out, "Draco!" and moving faster than she'd ever managed to before, she flung herself onto him with her arms circling his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, hearing him give a clearly audible "oof!" upon impact.

"Oh God! You might be hurt, I didn't even think," she suddenly exclaimed, attempting to pull back. He stopped her though, bringing his arms around her waist and holding her tightly against him.

"I'm fine," he assured her quietly, squeezing her a bit as if to prove it.

She let out a small, strangled sounding sob of relief and buried her face in his neck. Wordlessly, he carried her over to the bed and fell onto it, still holding her on top of him. One hand came up to stroke her hair and the other was pressed against the small of her back, preventing her from getting off of him…as if she would even think of it.

Finally managing to swallow down her tears of relief and joy that he was indeed in one piece, she began, "Draco, I – "

"Not yet, Gin," he murmured softly.

Biting her lip uncertainly, she nodded and wriggled around on top of him until her head was resting comfortably on his chest, tucked under his chin. She closed her eyes and committed this moment to memory. His very presence seemed to wrap around her like a warm blanket as she inhaled his scent, and she realized that before, she never knew that just being close to someone could feel this good.

"You were right, you know," he commented after a long time.

She propped herself up and looked at him with concern. He didn't _look _hurt, so what had been done to him? "I thought you said you were fine…" she trailed off, worry etched into her every feature.

He gave her a slightly puzzled look before he understood her meaning. He smiled, if just barely, and shook his head. "No, not about that. _I_ was right about that. I mean you were right before, what you said the day I told you I had to go this Christmas."

Now it was Ginny's turn to don the puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

He sought out her eyes and held them firmly with his own. "When you said I cared about you. You were right."

"I…you…really?" Ginny stuttered, more than a little shocked by the admission. Blaise's words pushed to the forefront of her memory: _Don't take it personally if he's a bit…different. Meeting that…thing…tends to put things into perspective._

Draco sighed and let his head fall back into the pillows, closing his eyes. "I'm not good with words, and I really don't like mushy romance rubbish, but all I know is that through everything that happened to me these past few days, the thought of kissing you was the only thing that kept me sane."

Ginny wanted to cry, or laugh, or maybe a little of both as the emotions began to build up in her chest at the words. Not trusting herself to address this new revelation just yet, she murmured, "What happened?"

His eyes opened and found hers, and she thought they looked just a bit sadder. "What I thought would happen: Crucio. You were right about something else, too: Crucio from Father dearest and from Voldermort are two very different things."

Ginny bit her lip, placing a soft kiss against his throat in an effort to provide healing in the only way she knew how. She noticed his eyes closed again, and some of the tension seemed to drain out of him. "You're a stronger person than me," she informed him quietly. "I can't imagine…"

"No, you can't," he agreed, matching her quiet tone. "But it's over with, now." After pausing a moment, he murmured even quieter, "And you're here."

Ginny had never seen him so affected by anything, not even their first kiss. He seemed to just be saying whatever popped into his head with no regard to the implications or his own defenses. It pained her to know that his holiday had been traumatic enough to do this to him, but, feeling a little guilty for it, she couldn't help but love the words he was saying to her and about her.

"I missed you," she informed him honestly.

He nodded. "What are you doing in my rooms anyway?" he inquired after a moment.

"I left home early, about three days ago. I haven't left your dorm since."

"Waiting for me?"

"No, I just like your bed," she teased lightly. She felt a flood of relief wash through her when an amused smile lighted on his all too serious lips.

"Well you should be in it more often then." With lightening speed, he suddenly flipped them both so that he was now on top of her. Taking her wrists and holding them above her head, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, gently at first, almost searching, and then more and more fervently until he had to break away for air. Letting out a content sigh he rolled off her and onto his back, making sure that they stayed touching, and said, "That's exactly what I needed."

She laughed and shifted to her side, twining a leg around one of his and laying a hand on his chest. "You know I care about you too, right?"

He turned a bit so that he could see her better, but didn't say anything. She saw his eyes travel down her face and stop at her throat. Smiling a little, he reached out and brushed his fingertips across the necklace he'd gotten her.

"Do you like it?"

She grinned. "I think it's brilliant. I haven't taken it off once since Blaise sent it."

He gave her a small smile, and she almost sighed in relief when she saw a spark of life return to his formerly somber eyes. "I thought you would find it amusing."

She laughed and nodded, then suddenly remembered something. "Oh! What does it do, though?"

He raised his eyebrows as if he didn't know what she was talking about, but Ginny didn't miss the mischievous glint hidden in his mercury orbs. "Do?"

"Don't even try it," Ginny ordered sternly. "I look _very _different whenever I'm wearing it...beautiful."

He raised his eyebrows again, but this time she saw it was more in interest than mock puzzlement. "You really change that much?"

"Are you kidding?" Ginny exclaimed. "It's a _drastic_ change!"

He looked very thoughtful for a moment before he said, "Huh. That's interesting."

"What? You don't see it either?" Ginny asked, confused.

He smirked a little, the smirk that told her he knew something she didn't, and he said, "Of course not."

"Why not?" she demanded hotly, annoyed with his games. "Why is it that I'm the only one who can see the change?"

"Because I had it charmed that way," he replied easily.

"What kind of sense does _that_ make? What is the point of casting a beauty charm or whatever it is on me if I'm the only one who can see it?"

His smirk widened a little. "I assure you it is no beauty charm, or anything even remotely like that. What you're seeing isn't a change in your appearance at all."

"Okay, I'm about two seconds away from letting loose my Weasley temper on you, so I suggest you start explaining," she stated in a forced calm.

He chuckled a little. "Ginny, it's charmed so that when you wear it, you see yourself how I see you."

Ginny's brow furrowed. "I don't understand…"

"It's just what I said. I'm sure you've already figured out I had it custom made, so when they were making it, I just ordered it to be charmed so that whenever you are wearing it, you are essentially looking at yourself through my eyes. I did it mostly out of pure curiosity…I must admit, I'm fairly surprised it's that much of a difference. I wasn't even sure you'd notice, but the man at the shop assured me there's always _some_ change." Draco smirked. "Of course, some poor blokes did it and it backfired…apparently their women thought they were prettier than the men did."

Ginny gazed at him in unadulterated wonder. "So…_this_ is what you think I look like?"

He was looking quite amused by now. "Well, I don't know how _you_ see yourself, but yes."

"Draco…you…I mean, I'm not…" she swallowed, not sure how to word what she was feeling. She couldn't believe that he saw her as that gorgeous girl she found reflected in the mirror when she donned the necklace…it just wasn't her. She was _plain_. She was nothing spectacular or alluring at all. Giving up on words, she exhaled slowly and said, "This is without a doubt the very best gift I have ever received. You're amazing."

He shrugged as if he was slightly bored, but she could tell he was pleased. "Told you I'm not good with words. It was easier to just show you."

With a small grin, she pushed lightly on his shoulder and, giving her a curious look, he fell onto his back obligingly. Swallowing her sudden rush of shyness and even embarrassment, she straddled his waist and leaned down to kiss him softly. She felt his hands come up to hold her hips and his mouth moved under hers expertly, quickly escalating what had started out as a tender touch into an insatiable passion.

This time when she felt his hand on her breast, kneading her softly to the rhythm of their kisses through her bra, she didn't pull away and didn't tell him to stop. It still sent her spinning helplessly into that unknown place only Draco could take her to, but with his free arm holding her securely, grounding her and making her feel safe, it wasn't so scary anymore. To her relief, he seemed to know not to go any farther either, and for a long time she allowed herself to completely let go and simply ride the waves of emotions rising and falling within her.

They broke apart at the same time, both breathing heavily, and Draco readjusted them so that they were both lying on their sides, bodies still pressed close.

When Ginny looked up at Draco, she noticed his eyes were several shades darker from desire, but something else was lurking in those depths as well…something she couldn't quite name or identify. She didn't think it was bad, though, so she didn't ask about it. She imagined there must be a few strange emotions swirling about in her own eyes as well.

Feeling at peace for the first time in several long, anxiety filled days, she let her head fall into the inviting pillow of his shoulder and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed and grew even, and she knew Draco must have thought she was asleep by what he whispered shortly thereafter, words he would never say to a conscious Ginny.

"Don't you dare leave me Ginevra," he murmured so quietly she had to strain to hear. "Don't ever take back what you've given me."

She knew better than to answer him, but in her mind, she silently promised she never would.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Up in that scene with Blaise and Luna, I actually got all that "nargles liking mistletoe" stuff from one of the HP books (not sure which one, I found the quote on the internet) – just thought I should mention I didn't come up with that particular weird quirk lol.

Alright, that's it for now. Pretty please review!


	20. Better When She Smiles

A/N – to all y'all who are wondering what happened to Chapter 20, I was having issues w/ not getting any alerts, so I just posted up "testing 1 2 3" for 20 to see if I'd get my carbon copy. When I didn't, I deleted the chapter. That's all :) Alrighty, on with the REAL chapter 20 haha…

Chapter 20: Better When She Smiles

Draco looked down at the sleeping redhead in his arms and sighed contentedly. This was how it was supposed to be; this was how living was meant to feel. Everything he'd told her earlier had been true. The Crucio Voldermort had cast on him was ten times more intense than any pain he'd experienced prior, and that was saying something. Draco Malfoy was no stranger to pain. Even through the agony, his rational mind stayed in good working order and told him that he wasn't _dying, _so he had no illusions of such an end, but he did fear for his mental state. He was afraid his mind would be broken from the overload of signals being sent to his brain, that his sanity would slip away in a natural defense against the torture.

That's when he thought of Ginevra Weasley, or more accurately, how Ginevra Weasley felt in his arms when she was kissing him like he was the only person on this planet that mattered to her. He liked thinking that was true, even though he knew it wasn't. She cared about Blaise, and Lovegood had somehow managed to win her over as well, and despite what he may wish she felt, she even cared about the idiotic 'Dream Team.' But when she kissed him, he could believe, if only for a short while, he was the only person that consumed her thoughts because that's how she made it feel.

He glanced over at the clock and realized with a start that she'd been asleep for nearly two hours. He was just considering waking her up with a few well placed kisses when the door to the Common Room he shared with the Head Girl was pushed open and Granger herself stepped through.

"I know I'm a bit early for supper, but I had just finished some research and didn't want to start on anything else until I'd eaten or else I'd probably forget," she laughed at that last.

For just a moment, he was surprised into inaction and no witty reply could be found in the multitude of his jumbled up thoughts – just for a moment. "Quite alright Mudblood," he drawled. "Just glad to see you've finally found your place: serving your betters."

Her head whipped up from where she was trying to kick shut the door without upsetting the tray balanced in her hands, and she blanched. Her gaze shifted between him and Ginny a few times.

Apparently his words finally sunk in a moment later, because her eyes narrowed dramatically and he saw her take several, deliberate breaths before saying, "Sorry Malfoy, I didn't realize you were back already. Ginny wasn't really expecting you until the end of break."

Draco raised his eyebrows in honest surprise. Normally, a barb like that would have earned him a furious, if not clever, insult…not to mention she was being shockingly calm about the position he and Ginny were currently in.

Realizing she was waiting for him to speak, he simply said, "Yes, well, I returned early." The explanation caused him to inwardly cringe, realizing how pathetic that sounded coming from him. Not even a _trace_ of sarcasm or biting humor. What a disgusting display.

She smiled a little and Draco didn't miss the glimmer of smugness rapidly growing in her eyes; he'd never been so happy to feel Ginny stirring sleepily against him. The redhead smiled dreamily and tossed a leg over his hip, pulling his body further into hers with it and mumbling incoherently. He chuckled a little as the bushy-haired girl by the door started fidgeting awkwardly.

"Ginevra," he murmured, "much as I'm enjoying this, you might want to know we have company."

She blinked blearily. "Huh?"

"Company. Granger, to be exact."

She blinked a few more times before his words finally broke through the fog of sleep in her mind and she practically sprang away from him. "Hermione!"

The brunette just raised her eyebrows in amusement. "So lover boy's back, I see."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the term 'lover boy' while Ginny gave an embarrassed smile and nodded. "A few hours ago, actually. All the excitement must have exhausted me." She laughed, a bit nervously he noted.

Hermione smiled, walked over to Draco's desk, put the tray down, and turned to regard the two of them with her arms crossed under her chest. "You do realize if I was either Ron or Harry, you'd be cursed into oblivion by now," she informed Draco casually.

Draco knew something was terribly wrong with this whole situation. She wasn't angry or at all surprised to find Ginny in his bed, and instead of the usual defensive behavior and threatening glares, she seemed slightly amused and…relieved? Why in the bloody hell should _she_ be relieved?

Going for his usual image of nonchalance and superiority, he leaned back comfortably with his arms crossed behind his head. "Explain."

The two girls exchanged curious glances. "What?" Hermione finally asked.

"Something happened with you; you're being far too civil. I'm not one to be kept in the dark, and I want an explanation. From either of you, I don't care, just as long as someone tells me what's going on."

Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise and Ginny laughed before saying, "Sorry Draco. Um, you know how you said that you – " she cut herself off and glanced between him and Hermione. "You know what you said earlier?" she corrected herself. Draco, grateful she hadn't gone announcing he was declaring he actually cared about anyone, much less a Weasley, and secretly pleased she knew him so well, just nodded.

"Well," she said slowly, "you might want to keep that in mind."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Why is that?"

She chewed her lip for a second and crawled over to his partially reclined body where she promptly entwined one of their legs and brought an arm up to encircle his neck, her fingers making small circles against the side of his throat. It took all of his willpower not to close his eyes and groan, or maybe just pick her up and snog her senseless; the other occupant of the room forced him to control his more base urges.

Instead, he glared at Ginny in a way that told her he knew _exactly_ what she was trying to do. _Sorting Hat must've been having an off day when it sorted this manipulative witch into Gryffindor_, he thought somewhat darkly, but with an undeniable streak of amusement and even pride.

"You see, the thing is," she said, still making purposeful little patterns across his skin with her nails and fingertips, "my infatuation for you was just _so strong_," here Draco actually rolled his eyes, knowing she was employing the "sucking up" technique. She smiled a little, but otherwise continued as if nothing had happened, saying, "that Hermione, smart witch that she is, sort of realized that my involvement with you was a tad more than platonic."

He raised his eyebrows at her, then glanced over at Hermione who was regarding Ginny's tactics with unabashed amusement. "She did, did she?" he remarked slowly. "And I suppose it would have been impossible just to deny such a thing?"

Her fingers danced lightly against his skin up to the soft hair at the nape of his neck, tickling and grazing her nails alternatively. He growled and grabbed her wrist, yanking it down to rest on his chest in his hand. "Stop it."

Pouting in a way he was sure she knew was incredibly tempting, she sighed out, "Yes, it _was_ impossible to deny such a thing. Stupid girl made sure and had so much proof piled up that denying anything would have made me look like a moron."

Hermione gave a smug smile and said, "She's right, Malfoy. I didn't exactly leave her any room for escape."

"Don't look so pleased with yourself Mudblood," he drawled. "It's unbecoming of you."

"Draco, cut it out," Ginny said sternly. "She has been incredibly understanding, and I think the least you can do is stop with the 'Mudblood' comments."

He raised his eyebrows, realizing this was the first time she'd ever attempted to change any of his less-than-noble habits. "And just how has she been understanding?"

Ginny bit her lip for a minute. "Alright, I'm just gonna say it all at once – I told her everything about how you know I'm supposed to be a spy for them and all that." She scooted up his body higher to whisper in his ear, "I didn't say _anything_ about your arm, or where you were this holiday, or any of those secrets."

He took a moment to let this sink in, and wasn't sure how he felt about it. Carefully keeping his emotions in check, he turned a raised eyebrow to Hermione. "And you're understanding? Not ready to bolt to Dumbledore, are you?"

She smiled a little and shook her head, sending frizzy brown curls swaying lightly. "Ginny assured me there was no need for alarm, and I trust her. Besides, I thought Harry _was_ being a bit paranoid to begin with when he started all of this. I agreed something was going on when I saw all the odd arm-grabbing, but as I already noted, Ginny assured me it's nothing to be concerned over."

Draco blinked a few times, then narrowed his silver eyes. "Alright Granger, what are you playing at?"

"Nothing," she snapped defensively.

"You honestly expect me to believe you accept my innocence, based on nothing more than Gin's word, just like that?"

"Oh don't get me wrong," she explained hastily, "I still hate you with every fiber of my being, and I think you're the biggest git to ever step foot into this castle, possibly the world, but I have no reason to believe you're actually _evil_. So far, you've just proven yourself to be an immature bully, and Ginny's not stupid; I trust her judgment."

Draco bristled slightly at the 'immature bully' line and opened his mouth to let loose a particularly nasty insult when Ginny pressed a finger against his lips and shook her head ever so slightly. "Hey, she's trying to be civil, which is more than I can say for you. So try to get along, yeah?"

He shot her a glare. "And you're telling me she was fine with the fact that you're with me of your own free will, then?"

"Like I already told Ginny when she asked the same question," Hermione answered for the younger girl. "Even I know you can't control who you fall in l – " at seeing Ginny's frantic head shake and sharp hand motions from behind an oblivious Draco, she caught herself and amended, "who you like."

Draco looked back and forth between the two girls in his room and shook his head slowly.

"Told you," Ginny teased him playfully. "Now, say 'thank you Hermione.'"

"Don't push it," he growled, glancing at said girl with distaste.

Ginny just grinned and winked at the Head Girl. "My apologies, he's only just mastered the basics of 'please' and 'sorry.' You'll have to excuse him."

Now, Draco had never been the most tolerant of people to begin with, but to have one of his enemies and his number one source of competition _laughing_ at him because of a joke his girlfriend had just made at his expense…well…he wasn't thrilled.

"I will not be subjected to this in my own room," he declared hotly. "Mudblood, leave the food and get out."

Ginny sighed and said, "Sorry 'Mione. I bruised his ego. We'll talk later. Thanks so much for keeping me, you know, alive these past few days. And everything else."

She just nodded and, sending one last hateful glare laced with the tiniest bit of residue amusement Draco's way, left the room.

As soon as the portrait closed Ginny punched Draco in the arm, ignoring his immediate curse. "That was rude."

"Terribly sorry," he drawled sarcastically. "Must be the stress, because you know, I'm usually such a polite, _considerate_ guy."

Her mouth opened and from the look on her face, her reply was not going to be pleasant, but then she paused and broke into an apologetic grin. "You're right, I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to…you know…reform you or anything. She's just been amazing these past few days. I want her to know how much I appreciate it."

He smirked. "Careful," he warned huskily, "I might start getting jealous."

Her laughter rang out, and he couldn't help but smile at the sound. "Honestly," she snorted indelicately, "I can understand Harry, but _Hermione_?"

For just an instant, Draco saw uncertainty and raw panic flash across her face when she said 'Harry' before she instantly covered it with a warm smile. He supposed most people would have wondered whether or not they had imagined it; he was not most people.

"What happened with Potter?" he asked in a calm but nonetheless commanding voice. It had taken a considerable amount of control not to growl the question out and demand the answer harshly, but he'd found in the past that such techniques made her stubborn and uncooperative.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes so innocent as they gazed up at him he wanted to laugh.

"If you have to hide it from me," he said quietly, "it tells me that you're maybe betraying my trust. So, with that in mind, I'll ask this again: what happened with Potter?"

Frowning deeply, she huffed and said, "You know I would never do what you're implying. I just didn't want you getting into one of your quests for revenge."

"Did he hurt you?" he demanded immediately.

"No, no nothing like that," she was quick to assure. "He just…sort of kissed me."

His lips pressed into a thin line of barely contained rage. "Come again?"

"I didn't kiss him back; in fact the instant I realized what was going on I stopped it. He just sort of came out of nowhere. He wanted to 'give us a try' or some rubbish."

"I'll kill him," he hissed darkly, seeing _his_ Ginny and Potter locked in a passionate kiss in his mind's eye, replaying over and over again, setting his blood afire.

"Draco," she called to him softly, bringing her hand to his check and gently forcing him to look at her. "Remember what I said back in the hall when Harry hugged me? I said that I'm yours and that even if someone else was touching me, that didn't change the fact that I still belong to you and you alone. Remember that?"

He nodded stiffly, feeling his blood stir hotly in an entirely different way than before at her admission.

"Well that didn't change just because you weren't around," she stated firmly. "Even when we were apart, I was still yours, and when Harry kissed me, you were still the one I belonged to. And I told him as much…oh yeah, he's not talking to me by the way."

Draco couldn't help the small smile that found its way to his lips. "Good," he said before bringing his mouth down on hers in a hard kiss. He knew it was probably stupid, what he did next, knew it was showing far too much emotion, but he found the temptation was too great to deny. He brought his lips down to her ear, nibbled her there gently, smiling in satisfaction at the shiver he felt run through her, and whispered, "You're mine."

A second small tremor ran down her body and she nodded slightly, turning her face to plant a well placed kiss on his jaw. He had to bite back a groan at her submission, wondering briefly why it affected him so much; he'd always been a tad possessive, yes, but something about knowing Ginny Weasley was his and that she freely admitted it made him react in very interesting ways.

Knowing she wasn't ready for what his body was beginning to demand, he backed away from her to give himself a chance to regain his famed control. Taking a few slow breaths, he glanced over to see Ginny looking almost worried.

"What is it?"

Biting her lip furiously for a moment, she said hesitantly, "I…it's just…I don't want you thinking you control me."

He shifted so he could see her better, furrowing his brow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Well…it's just that this possessive thing you have…it sort of makes me wonder if you think that you can control me. When I say that I'm yours, I mean that it's impossible for me to see any other boy in a romantic light, that I've given that particular part of me to you already. It doesn't mean that if you say jump, I'll do it." She glanced at him quickly before saying in a rush, "I'm not trying to upset you, I just need you to understand that I'm still my own person, even if I'm sharing some of me with you."

For what seemed like a long time to Draco, he just stared at her. _How could she even think I don't know that already? _he asked himself. Sighing, he rolled onto his back and clasped his hands behind his head.

"You know, the first time I thought of you as anything other than Weasley scum was Blaise's doing," he began conversationally. "It was before we danced at the party. Blaise brought you up and told me to look at you without your last name fogging up the picture. I did, and obviously I liked what I saw, but that wasn't what intrigued me, not really. Pretty girls are a dime a dozen, after all."

He glanced over to see her giving him a quizzical look, clearly not seeing the relevance of his story, but fascinated all the same. He closed his eyes. "Blaise told me you were 'feisty,' that you wouldn't be tamed, and I saw the proof of that with every encounter we had. I could see your strength of will surfacing in everything you said and did. It didn't bother me though – quite the opposite. Frankly, I could never respect a girl that would let herself be tamed."

He refused to open his eyes, and while she didn't laugh in his face like he'd half-expected, she wasn't saying anything either. Then he felt the bed dip slightly and her warm, impossibly soft body was pressing against his side as he felt her lips burn into his shoulder just like they always burned when they touched him. He didn't mind; it was a good sort of fire, a pleasurable brand of pain.

"Want to know the first time I started thinking of you as something other than Malfoy scum?" she inquired softly.

He nodded mutely, curious despite himself.

"Remember when I was late meeting Blaise, and I slammed right into you in the dungeons? You kept me from falling, and then you forced me into that little hole in the wall with you to avoid Pansy. I'll admit you felt pretty amazing, but that wasn't what did it for me. It was after, when you stepped back and for just a moment, all your guards were down. From that moment on, I knew I wanted you to always be like that with me."

Finally opening his eyes, he grinned impishly at her. With one swift movement, he was on top of her, supporting his weight on his hands planted at either side of her head. "I remember that day. Want to know a secret?"

She laughed a little and brought her arms up around his neck. "Always."

He lowered himself down onto his forearms so that he was pressing against her and whispered, "I had more room behind me in that little 'hole in the wall' than I let on."

Her eyes widened. "You mean…you didn't _have_ to practically crush me?"

He smirked and allowed just a bit more of his weight to settle on her. "No, just wanted to."

"You are _evil_," she cried with a laugh.

"You love it," he teased and kissed her swiftly before she could deny it. Pulling back a little while later, he rasped, "I still want to kill Potter though. Please?"

She laughed – rather breathlessly he noted with a smug sense of satisfaction – and said, "Sorry, but I think you might get in trouble for that. How about I let you torture him by kissing me right in front of him instead?"

He raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "Rather Slytherin of you, Miss Weasley. Not that I'm complaining."

She smiled mischievously, and he had the sudden urge to kiss her all the way into tomorrow. Restraining himself, he heard her say, "Well, he deserves it. You should have seen what a prat he was when I turned him down."

He smirked and rolled off of her onto his back, sighing in contentment. "Music to my ears."

"You're in a surprisingly good mood," she observed.

"And why shouldn't I be? I'm lying in bed with an attractive girl I can kiss whenever it strikes my fancy, and I'm finally away from…them…" his face clouded up, his good spirits immediately squelched by the painful memories.

For a few slow seconds, neither spoke, but Ginny finally broke the silence saying, "Draco, I think you should talk about it."

"About what?"

"Don't be coy. I think it'll make you feel better if you don't just let it eat at you."

He sighed. "There's really not much to say. I went to Malfoy Manor where Father cast a quick Crucio as punishment for disappointing him. I pretty much stayed holed up in my room for the rest of the day, and then I was taken to Voldermort. I don't know where we were, they wouldn't tell me, and we went by portkey. He told me that he had expected more from the son of his most prominent follower, Crucio'd me a few times – I will not even begin to try and describe the hopeless agony as words could never do it justice – and then I was brought back home." Draco hesitated a moment, unsure if he should disclose the last bit of information he'd been keeping a secret, and ultimately decided against it. He didn't need to worry Ginny with…that…not yet. "And then I managed to convince mother to have father send me back early."

"I wish I could have done something. I hate the thought of you being subjected to…to _torture_ like that…" she muttered harshly.

He smiled a little. "Don't scowl like that. I like you much better smiling."

She sighed, but he was pleased to see the hint of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Well…at least it's over with now. There aren't anymore holidays for a long time, and by then we should have something figured out."

He nodded wordlessly, wondering again whether or not he should tell her about his father's last words to him. He wanted to, really, just to get someone else's opinion on the matter. Just as he was preparing himself to tell her, she grinned brightly and said, "You know what? I haven't left this room for three days. Care to join me for a walk around the lake?"

He smirked a little at the way her eyes lit up in honest, innocent anticipation. "Sure."

Her grin grew wider and she dropped a quick kiss onto his lips. "Do you want to go now, or are do you want supper first?"

"I'm not really hungry, but I would like to wash up a bit. Why don't you go ahead and eat, and I'll meet you in the front entrance in about twenty minutes?"

"Alright. See you in twenty." They both stood up and he walked her to the door. Just before she was about to leave, she tipped forward on her toes and pressed a surprisingly fierce kiss onto his mouth. "I'm glad you're alright," she told him quietly.

"Please, as if anything could hurt the great Draco Malfoy," he scoffed.

She rolled her eyes, but the smile never faltered. "Arrogant git."

"Careful, Blaise will get jealous if he hears you calling me the pet name you usually reserve for him."

She laughed, shaking her head, and stepped out into the hall. He watched her go and smiled a little to himself when she turned back to flash him one last smile, that red hair of hers falling around her face in the process. He was suddenly very glad he hadn't told her everything about this holiday; he really did like her much better when she was smiling.

Still, though, his father's words echoed around in his mind relentlessly, driving him mad with curiosity and, yes, fear.

"_The Dark Lord has begun to question your loyalty, boy. I assured him there was no need to worry, and just to prove it, I proposed a plan to him, a plan that pleased him greatly and in which you will play a vital role. You don't need to know the specifics just yet, but when I do contact you, I suggest you do this right. I don't need to remind you the consequences of failure. Don't disappoint me boy; it could be the last thing you ever do." _


	21. Unwelcome News

A/N – This chapter is the result of an extremely boring biology class haha. Enjoy.

**Flames of My Heart **–While I do have a vague outline in mind, it changes constantly, and I sort of make things up as I go along. SO I really dunno how long it'll be in the end. Oh, and your guess on the double alert thing is as good as mine. That happens to me too and I have no idea.

Thanks sooo much to all of my amazing reviewers!

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21: Unwelcome News

Ginny traced the muscles on Draco's bare chest and abdomen with her nails, feeling him stretch languorously in response to the light touch.

"Morning," she whispered with a grin.

He grunted and turned over, draping an arm over her waist on the way. "You stayed all night?" he asked with eyes still closed.

"Yes."

Yesterday Ginny had spent most of supper complaining to Draco and Blaise about the increasing difficulty of their potions class and expressing her concern for the following day's exam. Draco had offered to help her study for it in order to, as he so eloquently worded it, 'shut her the bloody hell up.' Surprisingly enough, they actually _did_ study, and several hours later, the two exhausted students decided a good nap was in order. The nap had accidentally turned into a full night's sleep.

"The protectors of your virtue are going to be a bit annoyed," he commented, using the new nickname he'd given to Ron and Harry.

"Probably." She shrugged one shoulder up and down again. "I don't care. I like sleeping with you." He picked up his head and smirked, eyebrow raised. She rolled her eyes and shoved him. "I didn't mean it like that, you git."

He chuckled and nuzzled into her neck, making her heart hammer against her chest with the simple sound and gesture. "Pity."

She laughed and managed to extract herself from his embrace, ignoring his protests and attempts to pull her back. "I've got to go shower," she announced. "I didn't cram so hard last night just to miss the exam I studied for."

He groaned and picked himself up off the bed as well. "You know, if you're really in such a hurry," he drawled, walking slowly over and pulling her to him with an unmistakably mischievous air about him, "then perhaps you should stay and shower_ with_ me. Just because it's faster, you know."

She giggled as he tickled her playfully and wriggled out of his arms a second time. "Somehow I don't see that happening. Nice try, though." She grinned at his disappointed sigh and placed a quick parting kiss on his mouth before practically sprinting to the Gryffindor Common Room.

She was hoping that if she could get there early enough she could just make it look like she'd returned to her dorm particularly late the night before. She'd say she fell asleep in the library or something.

It was a good plan. Too bad it didn't work. The second she stepped into the room she was faced with a suspicious Harry and a barely contained Ron.

"Where were you?" Harry asked carefully. "We were worried."

"Sorry mother," Ginny snapped sarcastically, then sighed at Harry's 'hurt puppy dog' look. "Listen, just let me get washed up, and then we'll talk, alright?"

Not waiting for any affirmation, she shouldered past the boys and into her dorm and the adjoining bathroom. A half hour later, a cleaner, more alert Ginny jogged down the stairs, relieved to find the boys had gone on ahead without her.

Walking through the halls, Ginny found her mind wandering aimlessly and let it, content to see where her thoughts would take her. As they always seemed to anymore, they invariably brought her to Draco Malfoy. For the remainder of their Christmas holiday, the two of them had been, as Hermione put it, 'attached at the hip.' Ever since he'd come back and admitted he cared for her, they had gotten closer than Ginny would have dreamed (or hoped) possible. It was a sort of unspoken agreement between them not to acknowledge this out loud, just as it had been silently agreed not to bring up what Draco admitted upon first returning, but both were undeniably and irrevocably _there_, hanging about and between them like a warm current of air.

Then holiday had ended, and the students swarmed over the school once more. Classes started up, and they saw less of each other, but the silent, nearly palpable closeness remained intact, something Ginny was ecstatic over. Everything was almost perfect…well…besides that one thing.

Ginny frowned and brought her hand up to her throat, idly fondling the necklace from Draco that she still wore every day. Ever since Draco's return, every once in awhile, she would see something bothering the tall Slytherin. It was in the uncertain flicker of his eyes, or the way he would suddenly grow quiet or change the subject. A few times it looked like he was on the verge of telling her, but he always changed his mind. She didn't pressure him; he would reveal the secret in his own time, and she knew he must have his reasons. She blew out a frustrated gust of air, thinking that true as that may be, it didn't help sate her curiosity any.

The wide double doors swung smoothly in at her push, and she briefly considered sitting at the Slytherin table to avoid Harry and Ron. Regretfully, she reminded herself that she was a Gryffindor for a reason and needed to act like it. So she lifted her chin just a bit and strode calmly forward, attempting to imitate Draco's easy grace as she sat across from the 'protectors of her virtue.'

"Hullo boys," she greeted with a sweet smile as she piled food onto her plate.

Harry nodded stiffly and Ron, bypassing any pleasantries whatsoever, demanded, "So? What happened to you last night?"

Ginny opened her mouth only to be cut off by Hermione who had just sat down. "She was with me, of course," Hermione stated briskly in her 'are you really that stupid?' tone. The girl stole an apple from Ginny's plate and asked, "Where else would she have been?"

The two boys exchanged glances before Harry said, "I dunno, we just thought something might have happened to her is all." Ginny had to refrain from snorting at the obvious lie. "What were you two doing?"

"Studying," Ginny quickly supplied, "for the potions exam we have today first thing."

As she had predicted, a panic stricken look flashed across their faces and they quickly muttered some excuse before hurrying from the room for some last minute studying. Ginny laughed at Hermione's disapproving frown at the boys' work habits.

"You are one cool witch, you know that?" Ginny said as she gave Hermione a quick one-armed hug.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm brilliant," she returned sarcastically. "I just saw you leave Malfoy's room this morning and figured you'd need a cover. What were you doing in his room so early anyway?"

Ginny felt her cheeks grow warm. "I…err…kind of stayed the night."

Hermione's hand flew to her chest and her eyes widened dramatically. "_No!_" she exclaimed sarcastically.

"Well if you knew why did you bother asking?" Ginny snapped with a firm scowl.

The brown-haired girl shrugged. "Benefit of the doubt and all that. So…you were in his room all night because…?"

"Studying," Ginny was quick to reply firmly. "For the potions exam, just like I said you and I did. I just sort of fell asleep after…" She shrugged.

Hermione looked like she was about to say something, but then her hazel eyes focused on something behind Ginny and she snapped her mouth shut. Ginny was just about to ask what was wrong when she felt someone sit down behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Draco," she smiled, leaning into him. "It's been _ages_."

He smirked and pinched her side lightly, eliciting a quiet yelp from her that only served to make his smirk grow. "Granger," he nodded to Hermione in greeting.

She just inclined her head slightly and said, "Well, Merlin knows if I don't find those boys and help them out they'll fail this exam for sure, so I'll be going."

Ginny smiled gratefully and nodded. When the girl was gone, she turned to Draco and said, "Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow. "For?"

"For at least _trying_ to be nice to her. It means a lot. Oh, and speaking of her, she saw me leave this morning and covered for me," she informed him matter-of-factly as she popped a bit of muffin into her mouth.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't see why you can't just bloody tell them. You _are_ my girlfriend, after all, and the whole school knows it."

"Because that would send the both of them into apoplectic fits, and it's far too early for that."

Forgoing that particular train of thought, he sighed and stood up. "We'd better leave too. We're going to be late."

Gazing regretfully at her only half-empty plate, she nodded and stood as well, feeling Draco's arm automatically settle across her shoulders.

"I don't feel like taking this stupid exam. Too early," she grumbled darkly.

He chuckled. "Anything before noon is too early for you."

"Yes? Your point?"

He pulled open the doors of the Great Hall, smiling a little. "Don't worry. I beat all the information into your head last night. Early or not, you'll do fine."

"Yeah…" she trailed off and sighed. They had almost reached the dungeons before she spoke again. "I like this," she suddenly announced, almost to herself.

He glanced down. "What?"

"Just being close to you in the quiet moments before whatever new disaster strikes…the disaster in this case being the exam, of course. Especially now that the novelty of 'us' has worn off and people leave us alone. Well…'cept Pansy, but she's just…Pansy."

He didn't say anything, but his face looked thoughtful and oddly peaceful as his hand gave her shoulder a light squeeze in response.

"I can almost believe that everything's going to be okay," she continued, bringing her arm around his waist and covering his hand on her shoulder with her free one. "After all, there isn't anything to worry about right now. Well…this summer…but that's not for awhile."

She looked up and saw that telltale flicker in his eyes, the one that projected anxiety, discomfort, and even fear – the one that told her maybe things weren't as okay as she believed.

Giving a quiet sigh, she just held him a bit tighter as they reached the classroom. Draco gave her swift kiss before they stepped into the room and whispered, "Good luck, Ginevra."

Allowing a small, uncertain smile to surface, she nodded and returned the sentiment before squaring her shoulders and walking into the Potions room.

Her quill was scratching against parchment minutes later as she chewed lightly on her bottom lip, brows furrowed in concentration. Blaise's expression was similar beside her when she glanced up at him, and she felt a little better that at least someone else was finding this a tad bit challenging. Of course, a quick inspection of Draco showed him to be looking almost bored as he easily marked down answer after answer.

"The git was born with potions in his blood," Blaise growled quietly next to her, apparently realizing who she was scowling at. She giggled a little, but immediately sobered after a sharp look from Snape, focusing on her paper once more.

Drawing on her memories from the night before, she found that the test wasn't _too_ painfully difficult…not exactly easy, but doable. Delighted that Draco had managed to help her out so much with a test she was certain she would have failed otherwise, she was three quarters of the way through her exam before she heard the coughing.

Normally, she would have ignored it; it was coughing, after all, not bloody screaming. But it was coming from Draco's direction, and just some innate instinct told her to pay attention. Reluctantly tearing herself from her state of deep concentration, she raised her eyes and was startled to see his stormy gray ones already focused on her.

He held her gaze for just a moment, making sure he had her full attention, then gave his own arm a pointed look before meeting her eyes again. There was no mistaking what that meant. It was remarkably similar to another time in Potions when his mark had acted up…only this time going into a hysterical coughing fit wouldn't fix the problem.

For one, last time class had been close to over, and one Slytherin slipping out wasn't so obvious. Now, however, they were in the middle of a dead silent class, meaning anyone that so much as scooted back their chair let alone 'slipped out' would be the equivalent of waving a big neon sign over one's head and shouting 'LOOK AT ME!' even _if_ there was a distraction.

Second, whooping coughs like that weren't exactly common – it would be very suspicious if she did it twice in one year, let alone within a few months of each other. And if people noticed Draco had gone and made the connection…well, it just wasn't a practical plan.

So now what? She could see the strain in his eyes increasing by the second as the pain must have been intensifying, and it made her feel a little panicky, obviously not helping her concentration at all. And then it hit her, so obvious she wanted to roll her eyes. There was another difference between this time and last time – this time he was her boyfriend, and everybody knew it. In other words, he could help her out now, and no one would find it odd.

Acting quickly, planning as she went along, Ginny got up, making a show of looking unsteady, and, holding a hand that she forced into shaking against her stomach, she walked up to Snape's desk.

"I'm not feeling well Professor," she whispered, trying to sound weak. "I think I need to go the Hospital Wing."

He frowned. "What seems to be wrong?"

"I-I don't know." She cringed and clutched at her stomach in a fake show of pain. "My head's spinning really badly though, and it's making me nauseous. I feel like I'm going to be sick…"

That last seemed to worry Snape because his nose instantly wrinkled up and he said. "Very well, Miss Weasley. You'll have to finish your test at a later date. Please go before you are ill in my room."

She nodded weakly and made as if to turn before purposefully stumbling and clutching at his desk for support. "Please, Sir," she gasped, trying to make her features appear twisted in pain and concentration, "I don't think I'll be able to make it alone." Her gaze swept over the class, trying to ignore the fascinated stares she was receiving, and gave Draco a pointed look.

He understood instantly, giving her a small nod before he pushed back his chair and rose, walking over to her swiftly. "I can take her Professor," he said quietly, making a show of placing one of her arms around his neck and supporting her at the waist. "I'm finished with the exam, anyway."

Snape frowned a little, but inclined his head slightly anyway. "Get a move on," he growled.

Draco nodded shortly and half-dragged Ginny toward the exit. She noticed the arm holding her waist, the one that she knew to be marked, was gripping her side almost painfully. The second they were out of the room and a safe distance from the students therein, he let go of her and clutched at his arm, letting loose a string of curses that made Ginny blink in surprise.

"That bad?" she asked quietly.

His jaw clenched visibly and he just nodded. Taking only a moment more to collect himself, he took a deep breath and started walking swiftly in the direction of his dorm.

"I thought you went to the owlery when they called you," she observed.

Keeping his jaw set in pure determination, he gritted out, "Not when it hurts this bad."

Biting her lip furiously in worry, she just nodded and jogged to keep up with his long even strides. When they reached his room, he put up a hand and bit out, "Stay."

Feeling disappointed but not particularly surprised, she didn't argue the point. She slid down the wall outside his room to wait while he stepped inside without a backwards glance. At one point she thought she heard raised voice from within, and she guessed he was communicating by floo, but they died down soon afterwards. She estimated about twenty minutes had passed before the door opened.

"Come in," he said in a tired voice.

She picked herself up off the ground and obeyed. For a second after she stepped inside, he just gazed at her, and then he was pulling her against him and crushing his lips against hers so hard she gasped.

"Thank you," he murmured a moment later. "You are bloody brilliant."

She smiled a little. "It's alright. I'm a gifted improviser." He smiled, just barely and quite fleetingly, and she brushed her lips over his before asking, "Are you going to tell me what that was all about? I thought I heard yelling."

He grimaced. "Yes. I told him that calling me in the middle of class wasn't the smartest thing to do. He said some rubbish about needing to be prepared for emergencies in all circumstances, that it was a good test of my abilities. That's when I got annoyed and started yelling until he 'reminded me of my place.'"

Ginny offered him a sympathetic look, brushing a strand of his silvery blonde hair out of his eyes. "What did he want that was so urgent, anyway?"

He instantly averted his gaze and stepped away from her, walking over to his bed and collapsing onto his back. Frowning, Ginny walked over and crawled onto the mattress next to him.

"It has to do with what's been bothering you lately, doesn't it?" Ginny asked knowingly.

He turned surprised eyes on her. "What?"

"I'm not stupid," Ginny said with a sigh. "I know there's something you're keeping to yourself. That's what this is all about, right?"

His eyes closed. "Yes."

"Are you going to tell me now?"

He was silent for a long moment. "I didn't want to worry you."

Ginny blinked. "What?"

"That's why I didn't tell you," he clarified, rolling onto his side. He looked her in the eye for a moment before dropping his gaze down; one of his hands came up to trace her collar bone before eventually settling at the back of her neck, his thumb absently rubbing the side of her throat. "You seemed so…happy. I didn't want to ruin it when I didn't even know specifics yet."

A weak smile appeared on her lips and she rested her hand lightly on his forearm. "But now you do know specifics, right?"

He nodded. "Before I left the Manor my father told me he had a 'plan.' That I was to play a key role, not to disappoint him, all the usual stuff." He paused a moment, refusing to meet her eyes. "Well…he just now told me what the plan is."

When several moments of silence passed, Ginny encouraged, "And?"

He sighed regretfully. "And it's not good."

"Draco…"

He gave her a wry smile, but there was no amusement, no mirth, and certainly no warmth behind the gesture. There was only deep regret and even deeper turmoil. "You'll wish I'd drawn this out even longer after you hear it."

"And you'll wish you'd told me sooner if you don't quite beating around the bush," she snapped impatiently.

Another smile filled with pain flitted over his face, but after a deep breath, it quickly disappeared, replaced with a solemn expression. "I'm to make an example of Granger."

"…What?" Ginny asked finally, feeling anxiety well up in her chest.

He closed his eyes and seemed to steel himself. "On Graduation Day, when she goes to give her Head Girl speech. Death Eaters are somehow going to get on the grounds – I have no idea how, but apparently they found a way – and keep everyone in their seats…force them to watch while I…while I torture her…and then murder her."

Ginny didn't notice the tears that fell down her cheeks until Draco brushed them away, still refusing to look her in the eye. "Why her?" she finally managed to croak out, not able to comprehend all of this.

"Don't you see?" he asked quietly. "She's a Mudblood that's excelled at everything she's set her mind to. She's a mockery of everything those people believe in. By killing her, they'll think they're proving she's really beneath them after all."

"That's…that's…"

"Twisted," Draco supplied knowingly. "I know. It's sick and stupid and utterly, completely twisted. But that's the plan…and there's my role in it."

Ginny couldn't think clearly. Memories of Hermione kept flashing through her mind like the girl was already dead. _And when you're targeted by Voldermort, who's to say you're really not just a walking dead man?_ She swallowed thickly, fighting back the tears. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," he muttered miserably.

"It's time we go to the Headmaster, Draco," she stated resolutely, knowing it was true.

He shook his head right away. "No. There's still time. We can – "

"We can what?" Ginny demanded, her voice sounding harsh even to her own ears. "We can come up with something? We can figure out the master plan on our own? Draco, _this is Voldermort_. We're in _way_ over our heads! Don't you get that?"

"Graduation's a long way off," he gritted out, obviously fighting his temper. "We can just wait until – "

Ginny interrupted him a second time. "Wait until it's too late? Until Hermione's already doomed? Until we're trapped? This is serious. Before, it was just your own fate you were gambling with. This is _her_ _life_, Draco. It's not your decision anymore."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "So what? You're going to go run off and betray me? Tattle to Dumbledore like the good little Gryffindor you are?"

Ginny made a noise of frustrated exasperation. "What do you have against him Draco? What has he _ever_ done to make you so _afraid_ of him?" she cried, standing now and pacing angrily.

"I'm not afraid of that old crack-pot," Draco bit out with barely suppressed rage.

"Then what is it? Please tell me why you're willing to risk _everything_, just because you're too damned stubborn!"

"BECAUSE HE'S JUST AS BAD AS VOLDERMORT!"

Silence stretched between them for several shocked moments, Ginny's eyes confused and incredulous, Draco's angry and accusing. "What?" she finally whispered.

"You heard me," he said, his voice cold. "In fact, he might be worse as far as I'm concerned."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Ginny asked, not understanding.

"This is a war, Gin," Draco snapped. "Yeah, Dumbledore's side is the one who's working towards peace and all that, but what it comes down to is this is still a war, and Dumbledore is still the leader of this particular side. He needs to demand loyalty and unerring service, just like Voldermort. They just go about it differently. Whereas Voldermort is blunt and cruel, using fear tactics, threats, and torture to secure his followers, Dumbledore is manipulative and quiet about it. He offers favors, protection, _friendship_. He makes his people love him, but he doesn't really give a damn about them in return. It's nothing but a façade, just a means of getting what he wants." His eyes were flashing as he repeated, "This is war." Then his gray orbs, roiling with rage and raw pride, locked onto hers as he finished, "And I will not be manipulated. I prefer Voldermort's torture to an old man's false promises."

All air seemed to have fled from Ginny's lungs in that moment as her gaze stayed helplessly glued to Draco's unforgiving stare. _So that's that, then_, she thought, feeling like she was drowning. _If he has to choose a master, he'll choose Voldermort_.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Ginny finally managed to choke out, unknowingly sinking to her knees from the force of just everything.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. "No. How can you say you'd choose Voldermort? After…after knowing what you do about him? After what he did to _you_?"

"I'm not choosing Voldermort," he snapped. "I'm not choosing _either_ of them. I will call no one master but me. No one will control me, and I will be loyal to no one but myself."

Ginny raised her tear-filled eyes to his. "Not even to me?"

When his eyes met hers, they were hard, and it confused Ginny for a moment before she realized what had just happened: his mask was back. That, as much as anything, seemed to pierce through her heart as surely as any dagger.

"Don't make this about us," he finally ordered quietly, the familiar icy tone returning by degrees to his voice as he slipped back into that persona she hadn't seen in so long.

Her eyes narrowed and she stood up in a rush of wrath. "It's already about us, Draco! If you're willing to let an innocent girl, a girl that just happens to be one of my best friends, die because you're too damned selfish and _scared_ to do otherwise, then you're certainly not a man I want to be with!"

His face was void of any emotion and his eyes were flat and uncaring, unforgiving in their steady gaze. "Well," he finally remarked quietly. "I guess that's that, then."

Ginny felt her heart tighten painfully in her chest, her anger giving way to terror. "What?"

"I won't go to Dumbledore. I refuse. I don't care the cost. If you can't accept that, as you already made clear you cannot, then…well…that's too bad, isn't it?"

She had to squeeze her eyes shut and bite her lip hard enough to draw blood to hold back her hysterical sobs. "Why can't you just swallow your pride and talk to him?" she finally rasped, unable to comprehend his resistance.

"I'm a Slytherin, Weasley," he said coolly, his indifferent tone of voice fully back in place. It was like she had stepped through time. It was like they were starting over. "Did you think snogging a Gryffindor for awhile was going to change that about me?" he snorted. "You're sadly mistaken, if so. No, I'm Slytherin to the core, _Ginevra_," he sneered out her name cruelly, "and as such, I care about one thing and one thing only: me."

"I don't believe that…" Ginny protested, feeling wave after wave of despair crash through her, trying desperately to deny everything that she was hearing. "You…you _told_ me you cared about me."

"And you believed it," he returned nastily, making a derisive noise in his throat.

"Please…Draco…don't do this. I know you – "

"NO!" he suddenly shouted. "You don't know a damned thing! You want to believe I'm Potter! You want me to be like him, but I'm not, and I'm never going to be. So just _leave_."

"I could have had Harry!" Ginny retaliated loudly. "I could have had him, he offered himself up, but I didn't take him because I wanted _you_. Not Harry, YOU damn it!"

He raised his eyebrows, his cool calm back about him in an instant. "No, you wanted who you imagined me to be."

Ginny shut her eyes against the tide of hopelessness engulfing her. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was never supposed to go this wrong. Swallowing, she pulled forth every last shred of determination she had and opened her eyes to level a calculating gaze on Draco. "Fine. I don't even care. Do whatever the hell suits your own precious self, Malfoy. I hope you're miserable for it. As for me, I'm going to Dumbledore."

She turned to leave, but his hand came out and grasped her upper arm in an unyielding hold. "You bloody well will not," he hissed.

"What are you going to do?" she spat. "Kill me? 'Cos that's the only thing that's going to keep me from doing what needs to be done."

His eyes locked onto hers. "If you tell him about the plan, you'll have to tell him that I'm not willing to be a part of his precious Order. And you know what will happen? I'll be sent to Azkaban. You might as well just say I'll be killed."

Ginny was about to say she didn't care _what_ happened to him, that he could rot in that prison as far as she was concerned. But then his hand squeezed her arm almost imperceptibly, and though his face remained impassive, she knew that the slight increase in pressure was his way of begging her to listen. And she realized, just like she'd known all along, that she _did_ care what happened to him, and that the thought of being the reason he was in hell on earth made her sick.

She wanted to scream at the injustice of it all. Instead, she yanked her arm from his grasp and gritted out, "You have one month to figure something out. Then I go to Dumbledore, ready or not. Just don't expect any more help from me. From now on, you can fight your own battles. Judging by what you just told me, that's what you wanted anyway."

She held her head high as she turned around and stormed out of his room, all stubborn calm and implacable determination. She managed to continue on in this manner for five whole steps after his portrait closed behind her before she collapsed right there in the middle of the hallway, dissolving into uncontrollable sobs.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – I know, I know – that wasn't cool. Before the hate mail starts rolling in lol – don't worry, the doom and gloom is only temporary.

Well, I have an EXTREMELY busy weekend, all booked up, but I'll TRY to have the next chapter up Sunday night at the latest. I don't want to leave you hanging too long after a chapter like that lol.

Reviews please!


	22. Without Her

Chapter 22: Without Her

It had been two weeks. It had been two weeks, one day, and fourteen hours, to be exact. But who was counting? Draco glared at a spot on the wall opposite his bed. Two weeks since she'd been in this room. Two weeks since she'd smiled at him. Two weeks since she'd touched him, kissed him, did _anything_ to or around him.

Ginevra Weasley had extricated herself from his life completely. He had finally put his foot down, refused to go to Dumbledore, and she had left. Just like that. Her patience and understanding with him had finally reached its limit.

It still sent his mind reeling, that she was really gone. She had always come back when he pushed her away. He messed up so many times in the past, said things he didn't mean, but she'd understood every time. She was the only one who ever did, who saw past his words to what he was _really_ saying.

He found himself waiting to hear a knock at his door, waiting for her to come back to him just like she always did, and to look up at him with those soft eyes and whisper that it was okay, that she got it, that he didn't have to explain because she knew. It seemed this time, however, she had finally had enough.

That 'discussion' had gone all wrong. He hadn't meant half of what he said, and he _knew_ she misinterpreted more than half of what he _did_ mean. In other words, the whole ordeal had been one big jumble of misconstrued words that meant absolutely nothing. But it meant something to her, and she had stayed true to her word not to help.

She still talked to Blaise. In fact, the two of them seemed to have gotten closer than ever since all of this. He guessed she'd chosen him for comfort, rather than Granger who she had to feel awkward around, knowing what she did but unable to tell – at least not for another two weeks – or the other two members of the Trio who still annoyed her. If not for the fact that Blaise was utterly dedicated to Looney Lovegood, Draco would have been mad with jealous rage. As it was, Blaise was quite taken, and Draco was just too tired to care.

He missed her. It made him slightly disgusted with himself, how dependent he'd become on _any_ person, let alone just some girl, some girl who just so happened to be not only a bloody Gryffindor, but a _Weasley_. He was Draco Malfoy, and he needed nobody.

_Of course_, he thought ironically, _Ginny's not exactly nobody, now is she?_

The glare he had fixed on the wall intensified, and he was beginning to wonder if the stone would explode from the force of the emotion he was feeling. When had that happened, anyway? When had she awoken all those long buried 'feelings' in him? When had she ignited this fire? He didn't know, but he was finding it impossible to douse the flame now that it was burning.

God he hated her for what she did to him. And he wanted her back desperately. He wanted her to sit on his lap and kiss him passionately, to send his troubled mind into that calm place where it was just her skin against his and her fire scorching away all the cold pain he'd carried around all his life.

He shut his eyes and let his head fall back against the head board with an audible 'thump.' _Get a hold of yourself, man! Hell, you didn't even screw her!_

And that was another thing that confused him. He had most girls in bed after two dates tops. He'd been with Ginny all that time, and not once had he had her. But her memory lingered in his mind more strongly than any shag he'd ever been a part of. With a hard swallow, he accepted what that meant, what he had really always known somewhere in the back of his mind, tucked away where he wouldn't have to examine it too closely: she'd been much more to him than physical fun after all.

Now, with his eyes shut, he could almost imagine she was sitting at the foot of his bed just like old times, telling him he worried too much. He could almost imagine she was crawling towards him, her eyes glittering in anticipation like they always did when she got closer, her hair falling over her shoulders and around her face in flaming ringlets. He could almost imagine her breath against his neck and cheek as her lips neared…

His eyes flew open, staring openly at the emptiness of the room around him. It had been two weeks. Only two weeks and day. And he was already going insane.

He had thirteen days remaining. Thirteen days to experience the much needed epiphany. Thirteen days to dig up the brilliant plan of all plans. He had nothing. No clue. No way out. Trapped. Helpless. Ginnyless.

Growling, he forced himself to get up and go do something, _anything_. A quick glance at his clock told him it was time for lunch anyway, so he might as well head down. Maybe he would see her, and even if it sent pain coursing through his body knowing he couldn't go near her, at least it would be something.

He pulled his robes on unceremoniously and ran a quick hand through his hair before stepping out into the drafty hallway, shivering a bit at the sudden chill. Growling a little at the world in general, he stuffed his hands stubbornly into his robes and started walking forward.

"Ginny! Hey, Gin, wait!"

Draco was sure his heart stopped there, if only for a second. And it was Potter's voice yelling Ginny's name. Ducking quickly behind one of Hogwart's numerous statues, he managed to get in a position where he could observe and remain unseen for the most part. And then he saw Ginny, and he had to shut his eyes for a moment before he could look again.

She looked tired, and slightly annoyed as she turned to face the approaching Harry. "Yes?" she asked, her voice sounding dead.

"You barely ate, Gin," he murmured when he reached her, slightly out of breath. "You hardly ever eat anymore."

Draco's eyes narrowed. She wasn't eating properly? He would have to speak with Blaise, get him to make sure she was staying healthy . . .

"I'm just a bit stressed, don't really have much of an appetite," she explained as if it were nothing.

Harry sighed and leaned against the wall. "Is this about Malfoy?"

Draco was proud of the way she kept her features perfectly neutral, and wondered if maybe he hadn't rubbed off on her a bit.

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked.

"Because I haven't seen you two together in ages," he answered, gazing at her intently. "And you're spending a lot more time in the Common Room. You're not yourself at all."

"Draco and I are just fine, Harry," Ginny brushed him off tiredly. "I haven't been visiting his rooms as much because he and Blaise are trying to study for their NEWTs and it couldn't hurt to give him some peace."

Why wasn't she telling him the truth? Why did she feel the need to make it out as if they were still a couple?

"Ah, even evil Death Eaters need to study, huh?" Harry tried to joke, only to have a hard, unamused glare from Ginny turned on him. He sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean . . ." he sighed again in resignation. "So how's the spying going, anyway?"

Ah, that was it. Draco had almost forgotten. The male counterpart of the Dream Team still didn't know the truth of them. As far as Potter was concerned, she was – or had been – strictly with him for spy purposes. And of course she couldn't announce they'd had a falling out because that would send them scurrying to the Headmaster. He still had thirteen days before that happened.

"Fine," she answered vaguely. "Harry, did you need something?"

He frowned and Draco felt his blood ignite when he took a step closer to her. "I'm worried about you Ginny. I know you think it's just because I'm jealous over Malfoy or some rubbish, but I really do care about you." His hand reached out and tucked a lock of her hair back behind her ears.

It took all the willpower Draco had not to stride out there and hex Potter into oblivion right then.

"Harry," Ginny whispered, and her voice sounded almost pleading. "I'm not, I'm not doing really well right now. I just need . . . I don't know. But please . . . just go."

Despite the fact that Draco wanted nothing more than to walk out there and hold her until the pain ebbed, he felt some sort of satisfaction that being separated from him was hurting her as much as it was hurting him. _So why doesn't she come back?_

"So something else is bothering you," Harry stated, ignoring her request and just moving all the closer, taking one of her hands in his.

She tried to tug her hand free, but when he wouldn't let go, she seemed to just give up. "Yes, but I don't want to talk about it, and you can't help me, so please Harry, just leave me alone."

He shook his head. "How do you know I can't help you if you don't let me try?"

She smiled a bit wryly. "There's only one person who can help me, and that's the person that screwed it all up in the first place."

Harry gave her an odd look. "Who?"

Ginny just shook her head, but Draco knew who she meant. She was talking about him. He couldn't grasp this. If she was so miserable without him, why did she refuse to speak to him?

Harry frowned a little and pulled her against him in a warm hug, a hug that Ginny didn't return but didn't resist, either. Draco started reciting potions ingredients in his head, eyes still riveted to the scene, in order to stop himself from storming out there and murdering bloody Potter on the spot. Ginny's voice rang clearly in his head: _Even if someone else is touching me, I still belong to you_. Only she didn't anymore. And that was nearly impossible for him to accept.

He thought he did an admirable job of controlling himself; that is, until Harry pulled back a little and kissed her. Draco didn't even wait long enough to see how Ginny would react to it. Faster than even he knew he could move, he was out of his concealment and had Harry fastened to the wall by his throat.

"I thought I warned you," Draco hissed, "not to touch what's mine again."

The raven-haired boy's eyes flashed in such anger that Draco was actually a little surprised. "You think," Harry wheezed a little, coughing, "that she's really yours, Malfoy? She's never been yours."

Draco's eyes narrowed instantly. _"_You're wrong," he hissed in barely contained fury, increasing the pressure on the other boy's throat ever so slightly.

"Harry! Draco!" Ginny scolded both of them. Draco felt irrationally smug that she'd admonished Potter first. "Stop it, both of you!"

Draco raised an eyebrow and did as he was told, releasing Harry all at once and smirking a little as the boy fell unceremoniously at his feet. He jumped up quickly and glared at Draco a moment before turning to Ginny. One look at her face and he immediately kept quiet.

Ginny faced both of them – Harry looking angry and sheepish all at once, Draco looking livid and just a tad smug – with her hands on her hips. "Harry," she addressed him first. "I told you at Christmas that I'm not interested, and my sentiments still hold. I'm so sorry, and I'm very grateful that you want to help, but believe it or not, I don't need saving." Her voice took on a slightly softer tone and she took his hand in hers. "Please understand. I just can't see you like that."

Draco was eyeing their joined hands with ill concealed anger, but said nothing as Harry glanced between them and nodded to Ginny, saying he would talk to her later.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Ginny gave Draco a harsh glance and stormed off in the direction of the Library.

He blinked and for a moment stared after her before reacting. "Why are you running away, Ginevra?" he called loudly.

Her shoulders tensed, and she paused a moment before continuing on.

"I heard what you said," he hissed, catching up to her. "Potter may not have known who you were talking about when you said only one person can help you, but I do. So why are you avoiding me?"

When she just ignored him, he snarled and gripped her arms, spinning her around to face him and trapping her against the wall. "You will not ignore me."

Her eyes rose to his, and to him, they looked defeated and flat. "I don't see why it bothers you," she said, her voice neither soft nor loud, neither angry nor curious. It was just . . . there. "You never meant it when you said you cared, remember?"

For a moment, he just closed his eyes and let himself breathe her in. "You know me well enough to know I didn't mean that," he gritted out.

She raised an eyebrow. "I thought I didn't know you at all?"

"Quit it," he snapped. "Quit throwing things I said back in my face. I was frustrated, alright? I didn't mean half the things I said. You should know that about me by now."

For just a moment, he thought he saw hope flickering in her eyes. "So did you mean it when you said you wouldn't go to Dumbledore? Even if it means Hermione gets hurt?"

He couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes as he took a deep breath. "I think I can find another way – "

"Let's say, just for kicks you know, that you can't conjure up some miracle, unlikely as that may be." Her sarcasm hit him hard and cut him deep. "Then would you go to Dumbledore?"

Now he forced himself to look her in the eye. "I don't know," he finally admitted, barely audible.

Ginny gave him a disbelieving look. "You'd let Hermione die before you would swallow your pride?"

He growled and gripped her arms just a bit tighter. "This isn't about bloody pride! It never was about pride! Don't you get that? This is about freedom! My whole life has been set in stone since I was born, and from the moment I got this," her jerked his head towards the Malfoy crest hidden beneath his robes, "I swore to myself no one would live my life for me anymore. I'm not about to hop from one master to another. It doesn't matter how much better Dumbledore may be, or how just the cause: he's still a leader, and he'd still give me orders. I'm done living my life on someone else's agenda."

He was relieved to see understanding dawn in her eyes as she grasped the full extent of what was really holding him back. It was short lived relief, though, because moments later her face hardened again. "This is a war, Draco," she said. "Nobody's free."

And with that she twisted out of his hands and ran, her long, loose curls flying out behind her to catch random snatches of afternoon sunlight and reflecting them brightly in his face.

He watched her go, and his hands still tingled from where he'd held her.

------------------------------------------------

Ginny had started running in the direction of the Library, but sharply veered to her right, changing course on instinct. The tears ran down her cheeks and she almost shuddered every time she closed her eyes, remembering.

These weeks had been the hardest of her life. She knew she and Draco had gotten close, but not that they'd become _this_ close. Or she'd gotten that close to him, anyway. She couldn't really speak for Draco.

And now, he must have seen Harry kiss her, and he had lost it. Over her. Still possessive of her. She stopped for a minute to catch her breath and find her bearings, one hand against the cool stone wall and the other on her knee as she gasped for air.

He wanted her to come to him. He'd said as much just then, albeit in a round about way. She even understood now. He just wanted to be free. For just a moment, she even considered falling into his arms, letting him hold her and kiss her and bugger it all. It would have been so easy . . .

But the easy way had always been notorious for being the wrong way, and this case was no different. Everyone wanted freedom. Look at Harry, for Merlin's sake! The boy was trapped in a destiny he never asked for and certainly never wanted, forced to carry the weight of the Wizarding world on his too young shoulders.

Draco, too, was born into his role in this war, and really, he had it just as bad if not worse than Harry. His destiny, the one laid out for him by Lucius, wasn't one his character would allow for, and so, unlike Harry, he had to fight his own fate. That was one of the hardest things a person could do, she knew: fight one's destiny.

But so what? Harry had been and was still fighting the battles his birth had saddled him with. What made Draco so special that he could just shirk any responsibility fate had delegated? He was in the perfect position to do some real damage, but he was so damned concerned about his own selfish desires that he wouldn't take hold of the opportunity.

She was walking again, much slower now, and not paying attention to her surroundings beyond that she was going in the right direction.

Really, he didn't even have to take advantage of the perfect position he was in. He didn't have to join the Order and become a spy and change the tide of the war or anything so drastic. She couldn't really imagine him being so noble, and she had never lied to him when she said she didn't want a Harry clone.

He did, however, need to try and do what was right when it came to an innocent's life. He _knew_ about it, and he could stop it, if he really wanted to. He didn't have to go all noble or super hero-ish. All he had to do was alert the right people to the danger. It was that simple. He was just too afraid of having his freedom snatched out of his hands to do it.

Her footsteps came to a halt as she reached her destination. Taking a breath, she pounded her fist against the portrait of the Slytherin Common Room. A moment later, it cracked open and a girl with dark, lank hair and too pale skin that reminded her vaguely of Professor Snape peeked her head out. Her nose crinkled in disdain upon seeing Ginny. "What do _you_ want?"

"Blaise Zabini. Is he there?"

The girl regarded her with open contempt for a moment before she slammed the portrait in Ginny's face. Rolling her eyes at how insufferable Slytherins in general were, she was just getting ready to pound on the painting again when it was flung open and Blaise stood before her.

"Love, what in the world are you doing down here?" he asked, concerned as he took in her tear streaked face and mussed hair. Before she could answer, he grasped her wrist and practically dragged her through the common room and into his dorm room. It looked nearly identical to her own, only with a few more beds and the Slytherin color scheme. He led her to his bed, the one in the far left corner, and closed the curtains around them, casting a Silencio charm for good measure. "More privacy," he explained.

She nodded absently and said, "He talked to me, just now."

Blaise made an "o" with his mouth. He didn't have to ask who 'he' was. Briefly Ginny wondered if this weren't awkward for him, still being as close as ever with Draco but trying to support her as well.

"What about?" Blaise finally encouraged gently.

"Harry was trying to . . . I don't know what he was trying to do, but he kissed me at one point, and then Draco came out of nowhere all furious. After I got him to let Harry go and he left, Draco told me he didn't mean most of what he said and that it wasn't about pride." She swallowed thickly. "He just wants to be free, and _serving_ Dumbledore wouldn't be freedom."

Blaise sighed and brushed the tears collecting at the corners of her eyes away with the pad of his thumb. "I told you he didn't mean the crueler things he said about you, just like you knew all along I'm sure. No one's that good of an actor, and we could both tell he was – correction, _is_ – quite smitten with you."

Ginny sniffed and brushed her hair back angrily, more out of habit than anything as her hair hadn't been in her face at all. "Yeah, well, I was pretty smitten with the bastard too. It's his own fault that he has to be so stubborn about this whole _plan_ thing."

"You know it's just because he's never known what it's like to be without chains. He's finally denounced any hold Voldermort might have had on him, at least in his own mind. It's too soon for him to just trade in an old tyrant for a new one, even if the new one _is _technically the 'good guy.' But you already knew all that," he reminded quietly.

"And I don't care!" Ginny exclaimed hotly. "Yeah, it's terrible and I really do pity him, but everyone has their own personal demons to battle. Why should he get the privilege of ignoring his?" She sobbed a little and choked out, very quietly, "It kills me to say that. Blaise, y-you know how I feel about him. I would give _anything_ for him to have all the happiness in the world. I'd probably give _myself_ if it would mean he'd never hurt again. But this is somebody else's life, not mine and not his, and that makes it bigger than either of us. I just . . . I could never see him the same again knowing he could have _done_ something. I could never be with him."

Blaise said nothing, for which she was grateful. He just frowned a little, a small crease forming between his eyebrows, and he picked her up and held her close, rocking her back and forth.

Ginny gave a little half sigh, half hiccup and curled into Blaise's warm body, trying to take as much comfort from him as she could. He continued to rock her slowly, and the gentle motion combined with all the stress she'd been going through was enough to send her drifting into a fitful sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, really?"

Draco groaned in his bed and tried to pull the covers over his head. "What are you talking about, Blaise?"

"Ginny. Do you have any idea what you're putting her through?" the darker boy demanded, throwing himself angrily into his usual chair.

"What _I'm_ putting _her_ through?" Draco cried incredulously. "I can't think straight without her! I don't know what to do and I'm constantly confused and tired and about ready to snap every second just knowing that she won't talk to me! That is _not_ me Blaise, and we _both_ know it. But here I am. And you ask me what _I'm_ putting _her_ through?"

Blaise's eyes held no sympathy in them as he leveled his gaze on the pale boy. "You really are selfish aren't you? Do you want to know where your girl is right now? She's lying in my dorm, asleep on my bed, tear stains still on her face."

Draco's eyes flashed dangerously, and his voice was dangerous when he said, "Why is _my_ Ginny in _your_ bed, Blaise?"

Blaise rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair. "Nothing so scandalous as you're imagining, I'm sure. She just came running to me after you talked to her in the hallway. You're hurting her, Mate. Badly. If you recall, I told you when this all started that if she got hurt, I'd be forced to blame you."

"I don't see how any of this is my fault. She's the one that ended it, not me, and she's the one that won't talk to me!" Draco spat defensively.

"And you think she _wants_ it like that? You should have seen how shaken up she was when she came to me, just from exchanging a few words with you!" Blaise took a calming breath before continuing more quietly. "She said she'd do anything for you, said she'd give herself if you could never hurt again. But this is her best friend, Mate. This is bigger than your petty wishes. She didn't have a choice. Face it, you're a Malfoy that's not completely evil; it's never going to be easy for you. You might as well suck it up and start fighting."

"I'm not Saint Potter," Draco growled. "I'm not the hero in this."

"She doesn't expect you to be all noble," Blaise countered. "She expects you to tell someone else so that _they_ can be the noble ones."

"If she'd just talk to me – " he began lamely.

"Maybe for once you need to take some responsibility and be the one to make things right again," Blaise cut him off. "It can't always be up to her to fix your bloody mistakes."

"How am I supposed to do that if she runs away from me every time I try to speak with her?" Draco snarled.

Blaise just raised an eyebrow. "Talking might not be the way to go about mending this little blunder. You know the old saying: Actions speak louder than words."

"Okay, what do you expect me to _do_, then?"

"Oh hell Draco! I can't do everything for you!" Blaise exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and jumping out of the chair in exasperation. "You know what she wants you to do, so do it!" He turned to leave, but just as he was about to step out into the hallway, he paused and said quietly, "And just so you know, if you choose not to, don't expect her to come crawling back anyway. This is something she's unwilling to compromise on." And then he left.

Draco just stared at the now closed door, feeling stunned. The thought of Ginny running to Blaise, sleeping in his bed, made his heart hammer in anger even though he knew nothing was going in. It was simply the fact that Ginny had to run to _anyone_ else, sleep away her troubles in that person's bed rather than his own. He knew then that he didn't ever want her to run to anyone but _him_. He wanted to be the one to catch her when she was falling. And, with a start, he realized Blaise was right; maybe this time he needed to be the one to make things right.

He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. But that would mean breaking the vow he'd only just taken. That would mean putting himself at someone else's command, _Dumbledore's_ command, a man he held absolutely no respect for, let alone trust. He'd by laying everything on the line. He'd be risking so much. But if it worked out, then he'd be gaining Ginny, and really, with how these past two weeks had gone, wasn't that the same as gaining everything? Setting his jaw, he slowly let his hands drop and raised his head. His mind was made up.

For the second time that day, he hastily made himself presentable and left his room. Rather than taking him to the Great Hall, though, his feet carried him swiftly down into the depths of the castle. The journey seemed almost symbolic of his feelings, he mused dryly. He was steadily leaving behind the bright, sunshine-filled halls into the darker, winding corridors of the dungeons. The walls were closing in on him and the light receding behind his back. Rather like he was feeling inside as he finally gave in.

_All of this for some girl_, he thought, sounding incredulous even to himself.

Several minutes of brooding later found him in front of Snape's office. Rapping hard on the wood, he stepped back to wait. When the door opened and Snape's scowling face came into view, the man raised his eyebrows in surprise and greeted, "Draco."

Draco nodded. "Yes, Sir. I need to speak with Dumbledore immediately. It's important."

He really wished he knew which side Snape was on. It would make this so much easier. He knew that the sallow Potions Master was a Death Eater, but he suspected that the man might not be as loyal to the Dark Lord as it may seem. He couldn't know for sure, though, so he was going to have to tread lightly.

"What is it?" Snape asked curtly. "I'm sure I can handle the problem, whatever it is."

Draco shook his head. "No, Sir. This is really something I can only speak with the Headmaster about."

Snape frowned deeply. "Then what are you doing at my door, young Master Malfoy?"

He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "I don't have the password to his office, Sir. He gives Granger and I temporary passwords, but they only work when he calls us for Head meetings. As my Head of House, I was hoping you would escort me…?"

Snape's scowl intensified. "Are you sure this isn't something I could handle?"

Draco didn't blink. "I'm positive."

The older man sighed and nodded. "Very well. Come along then."

Draco followed Snape's long black robes all the way up out of the dungeons and to the gargoyle statue. The teacher muttered the password under his breath quietly enough that Draco couldn't catch it, not for lack of trying, of course. Then the statue jumped aside and Snape briskly stated he had matters to attend to, exiting in a wide sweep of his robes.

Draco's eyes shifted from Snape's retreating form to the stairs he'd traveled so many times before for Head Meetings with the Mudblood. With the Mudblood he hated. With the Mudblood he was saving by doing this. _How ironic…_

Gazing uncertainly at the entrance one last time, he took a breath and stepped onto the stairs. _For Ginny_.


	23. More Than Worth It

A/N – sorry if this took a bit longer than usual. It's been a really busy week, and plus, I kept finding scenes I didn't like in this one so I would take out whole chunks and write in new ones and yeah…it was time consuming lol.

**IMPORTANT** – okay so I was in hurry to post this (as mentioned above, I took a bit longer), so I sort of just skimmed it before updating, but re-reading it now I found a bunch of mistakes and stuff that just didn't sound right, SO _if you've read this chapter already_, I suggest you re-read it now or just skim it through again. Certain things that may have confused you probably make more sense.

THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23: More Than Worth It

Draco let his gaze skim over his surroundings half-heartedly, already accustomed to his Headmaster's office. He did not want to be here, not one bit. Sighing heavily, he dropped gracefully into one of the chairs opposite Dumbledore's desk, drumming his fingers absently against the arm while he waited. Not five minutes later, a side door opened, and the man Draco despised so much, the man he was about to place all of his trust in, stepped into the room.

"Ah, young Master Malfoy, I see," Dumbledore greeted with a warm smile.

Draco nodded stiffly. "Headmaster." The thought that it was not too late to turn back now ran through his mind, but he shook it off, appealing as it sounded. Instead, he steeled himself and opened his mouth to step over the point of no return, saying, "There's something you should know. About Voldermort, that is."

The wizened old man's face instantly transformed from its usual merry disposition into a solemn frown. Moving slowly, deliberately, he walked around behind his desk and took a careful seat. "I see," he said softly. "Somehow, I imagine this is going to require a bit of lengthy explanation. Can I get you anything before you begin? Tea, perhaps?"

Draco shook his head, fighting back the urge to roll his eyes at the pleasantries. "No." With a hint of disgust just barely showing through, he managed to force out the obligatory, "Thank you."

Dumbledore nodded and folded his hands neatly before him. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy, you may begin whenever you feel ready."

"Death Eaters plan to torture and murder Granger on Graduation day," Draco informed him almost casually, his eyes focused on the high shelves near the ceiling.

There was a moment of stunned silence before the Headmaster said, "Well, that certainly will not do." He paused a moment before saying, "Not that I'm ungrateful for your help, but I'm curious as to how you know this and I, who have numerous connections at my disposal, constantly monitoring Tom's activities, was not aware."

Draco's gaze dropped from the shelves to lock boldly onto Dumbledore's. "We both know who, or rather what, my father is, Sir."

"Ah, yes. From what I recall of your father, though, he does not strike me as the type to give up information so freely."

Draco's features remained expressionless as he easily held the older wizard's gaze. He was here to save Granger, as improbable as that may be, but he would not give any additional information up without a fight.

Dumbledore sighed softly at the younger wizard's lack of response, and said, "Perhaps you had better be a bit more specific about this plan?"

The Slytherin shifted his gaze back up to the shelves above Dumbledore's head. "Somehow, I don't know how, Death Eaters have discovered a way to get onto Hogwarts grounds. When Granger is on stage giving her speech, she will be attacked, tortured, and eventually killed. The student body and the entire audience will be forced to watch. She's to serve as an example to the rest of the Mudbloods. That's all I know."

"Are you certain that is all you know? There is nothing more at all?"

For the second time, Draco dropped his gaze back to Dumbledore's. Narrowing his eyes just a bit, the blonde gritted out, "I'm the one who is to kill Granger."

The old man didn't flinch; he actually smiled, just a little. "Ah, so that's how you are involved in all of this, then."

Draco suppressed the strong urge to sneer, choosing to simply nod instead.

"Are you…aligned with Tom?"

"Do you think I'd be sitting here if I was?" he snapped.

"Well," Dumbledore peered at Draco from over his half-moon spectacles, "something must have brought Tom and your father both to believe you were trustworthy."

Draco shrugged. "I'm to be…made official…after Graduation."

That insufferable twinkle appeared behind the man's eyes and he said, "But you don't wish for that to happen?"

"No," he agreed stiffly, feeling his fingers curl into a fist at the sparkle in those eyes.

Dumbledore inclined his head just a bit and placed his elbows on his desk, regarding Draco over steepled fingers. "That puts you in quite the fix then, doesn't it young Master Malfoy?"

"You could say that," he acquiesced emotionlessly.

"Do you know how you are going to get out of it?" Dumbledore probed further.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Would I be here if I did?"

The Headmaster chuckled a bit, dropping his hands back down to the desk top. "No, I expect not." Taking another moment to study Draco, he finally stated, "You've placed a great deal of trust in me, my dear boy. I suppose the least I can do is to ensure you are not sorry for making this decision, wouldn't you agree?"

"What will you do?" Draco asked, avoiding the question, every inch of him tensed and ready to spring should the need arise.

"I don't know." Glancing at the dark look that crossed the young blonde's face, he hastily added, "at this time, that is. I will have my contacts look into the matter, and consider your plight a bit before I make any premature decisions. You understand." The old man paused and raised his eyebrows at Draco, as if ensuring he did indeed understand. "Is there anything else of value that you can offer me, Draco?"

"Nothing," he assured, not missing a beat. "They don't exactly make a habit of telling me more than I need to know."

Dumbledore nodded knowingly, a touch of a smile on his face. "It is only to be expected. Well, rest assured that this new threat will have my full attention, and obviously, I will be sure that your name is never brought up in my investigations. You will remain anonymous until I figure out what to do with you. Until then, I believe it would be wise for you to continue on as you always have. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't disclose this to Ms. Granger just yet. No need to worry her when there is nothing she can do."

Draco didn't like the sound of "until I figure out what to do with you," as if he were just a brand new play thing for the ancient wizard, just another pawn on his elaborate, sprawling board, but managed to hold his tongue by reminding himself for the thousandth time that if he did this right, a beautiful redhead would be waiting for him at the end.

"Thank you, Draco, for coming to me with this," Dumbledore was saying earnestly, his face all sincerity and grateful appreciation. "I understand the precariousness of your position and the courage it took to come here tonight. Rather like swimming against the strongest of currents, I would imagine. So again, I thank you."

Draco wasn't impressed. He didn't want this man's thanks or his kind words; such things would not win him over so easily. Eyeing the hand his Headmaster held out to him with contempt, he managed to fight down his annoyance at the old man's manipulations, and took it.

"Yes, Sir."

---------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing."

Ginny lifted her tired eyes to see Harry standing awkwardly next to her, his hands shoved into his pockets as he gazed out over the Quidditch pitch. She was seated on the uppermost row in the stands, bundled up in her worn winter cloak and further heated by a few well placed warming charms.

"It's not so bad, after awhile. You get used to it."

He sat down next to her. "Why here though? Seems like the lake would be a more interesting view."

She gazed out over the pitch, remembering watching Draco fly after the party and his subsequent dismissal of her, remembering the times they had taught each other new maneuvers, tricks, tactics, remembering his unexpected accident…and remembering what that had led to. "Just a lot of memories here."

Harry smiled and leaned back a little. "Yeah, lots of great games. Good times."

Ginny didn't feel the need to tell him that wasn't exactly what she was referring to.

"So…I messed up again, didn't I?" Harry finally admitted reluctantly.

"Just a bit, yeah," she nodded.

"I didn't mean to kiss you," he murmured. "I just…it hurt me to see you hurting. I guess I was going on instinct, trying to help in any way I could, and…well…"

"You don't have to explain, Harry," she informed him flatly. "It's in the past."

He looked a bit taken aback. "Really?"

"Really," she smiled a little and turned to him, "we've only just started speaking again. I don't fancy a repeat performance of that little spat. Just try to refrain in the future."

Harry nodded. "I can do that, I suppose. I just…it's hard to believe you aren't interested, you know?" Spotting the incredulous rise over her eyebrow, he shook his head quickly and amended, "Not because I think I'm so great or something. Not that. I suppose you were just always _there_, you know? It was sort of nice knowing no matter what someone cared for me; I can't believe I took it for granted."

"You did, though," Ginny murmured. "Take me for granted. And now…it's just too late anymore."

He nodded sadly. "I know," he whispered. "I'm sorry, if that means anything to you. I really am. I was stupid."

She smiled, but just barely, and gave his hand a light squeeze before slipping her own back into her cloak and out of the cold. "It does mean something. Thank you."

The two of them sat in comfortable silence for a long time, Harry muttering his own warming charms at some point.

"Oh, hey," Harry suddenly announced, obviously just remembering something. "I have some news you're going to like."

Ginny gave him a sideways glance. "And what's that?"

"Ron and I think Professor Dumbledore might know what's been going on with Malfoy!"

Ginny's head whipped around so fast her hair fanned out briefly before settling back again. "What?"

"Yeah," he continued eagerly, leaning forward conspiratorially, "we were walking back from the Library and he came out of Dumbledore's office looking royally ticked off. Muttering to himself and the whole shebang. I've only seen him that worked up a handful of times. It was bloody brilliant."

Ignoring the 'it was brilliant' comment, Ginny creased her brow in thought. Did Dumbledore somehow find out already? That wasn't good. She wanted _Draco_ to go to _Dumbledore_, not the other way around. That way there would have been little doubt to his innocence. If Dumbledore found out before Draco could tell him, though...well, there would always be doubt.

"That's it? You don't know anything else, no other clues or anything? You couldn't make out what he was saying?" she drilled him, desperate for more information.

Harry shook his head, then suddenly stopped and cocked his head a bit. "Well…I didn't hear anything of interest. He said something weird, but personally, I think he's just a little bit mad."

"What did he say?"

"He was saying something about how that better have been worth it or something. I don't know, it didn't really make any sense to me. Ron says he was just so peeved he was rambling nonsense." Harry shrugged, signifying his indifference.

Been worth it? What better have been worth it? And then it fell into place, the truth of what Harry and her brother had seen hitting her with all the force of a brick wall. Dumbledore hadn't found out – Draco had told him. He'd actually gone to the Headmaster and told him…obviously to his displeasure.

"Oh," she exclaimed quietly, so surprised she hardly knew what to do with herself.

"I know this is particularly good news for you," Harry grinned.

Ginny blinked. "What?"

"You know, if Dumbledore knows, you don't need to be a spy anymore. No more Malfoy!" Harry looked positively thrilled by this idea.

Ginny's heart, the one that had been rising steadily higher and higher since her revelation, now suddenly plummeted back down to her gut. She hadn't considered this. If Dumbledore knew, and she didn't need to be a spy, there would be no reason for her to be hanging around Draco any longer, just like Harry had said. Hermione had taken the truth surprisingly well, but Ginny would be willing to bet the entirety of what little money she had that Harry and Ron wouldn't prove so understanding.

She noticed Harry was looking at her expectantly and she slapped on an obligatory smile, even if it was a little weak. "Yeah, wonderful," she agreed half-heartedly. "Listen, Harry, I'm going to go see what I can find out from Malfoy, alright?"

Harry frowned a bit, but nodded. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Maybe he'll tell you what all the dramatics earlier were about."

Ginny nodded absently as she stood, brushing herself off. She said a quick goodbye to Harry and started trudging through the snow back up to the school. If she was right, and he did go to Dumbledore, then would he even want to see her? It was something he really didn't want to do, but she'd basically forced him into it anyway. If he didn't tell, she would have, and it would be so much better coming from him.

So did he resent her for it now? Was he even interested in taking her back at all?

By the time she'd reached his room, she was such a nervous mess she had to stop and take a few breaths. Then, raising a hand that was only shaking a little, she knocked.

-------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy was lying down, head at the foot of his bed with his feet propped up on the pillows, when he heard the almost timid knock. Figuring it was just one of the younger students needing assistance from the Head Boy, he called, "I'm not in the mood! Talk to the Mudblood!"

There was a pause, but then the knock came again, more insistent this time. Cursing fluently under his breath, he rolled off the bed to land lightly on his feet. A few swift strides later he'd reached the door and flung it savagely open…to see Ginny Weasley standing before him.

"Ginny?" He breathed the question, wanting to rub his eyes to make sure it was real, but managing to refrain.

"Hi, Draco," she said quietly, offering up a timid smile.

"Ginny," he said again, confirming it in his own mind.

When they just stood there looking at each other for a minute, she bit her lip and said, "Can I come in?"

His blinked before snapping out of it, stepping back as he said, "Of course."

She bit her lip a bit harder and stepped into the room almost tentatively, as if testing to see if the floor would fall from her weight or some other disaster when she entered. When she was inside and had taken a few steps, he shut the door and turned to stare.

"I…" Ginny began uncertainly, looking everywhere but at him, "I'm not sure what I should say. I didn't really plan that part."

He took a step forward and frowned when she stepped back, glancing at his face so fast he didn't have a chance to catch her eye. "Why don't you tell me why you're here? I thought you'd given up on me."

She worried her lip and bounced a little on the balls of her feet. Draco wasn't sure he'd ever seen the confident girl so nervous and unsure. "I heard something. From Harry. He said he saw you come out of Dumbledore's office…"

"…Yes," Draco said slowly, measuring her reaction.

"I…did he, I mean…did you go to him? Or…"

"I went to him," Draco murmured, cutting off her rambling question.

Her eyes rose and met his for the first time. "You didn't want to."

He shook his head. "No."

"But you did anyway."

"Yes."

"Why?"

He raised his eyebrows and took a small step towards her, smiling a little when she didn't back away this time. "I should think that would be obvious."

"I…" she seemed to be having trouble speaking, and he noticed with some surprise her hands were shaking. Not thinking about what he was doing, he advanced the next few steps towards her and took her hands gently into his. The contact was enough to send little currents of warmth snaking throughout him.

"Why are you shaking?" he whispered. "Why so nervous?"

"I was afraid you'd hate me now," she answered with a slight tremor, her voice matching the quiet pitch he'd set.

"Why would you think that?" he asked, surprised.

"Because I forced you into doing something you really didn't want to do. I was no better than your father, controlling y – "

"You weren't like him at all," he cut her off sternly, catching and holding her eyes. "You just did what was right for you. We're never going to agree on everything, and yeah I wish it wasn't so important to you that I talk to him, but sometimes people make sacrifices when they care about one another."

And then she was kissing him. Just like that. He'd barely gotten the words out, and she'd launched herself at him, her body pressed tightly against his, her arms wrapped like a vice around his neck, and most importantly, her mouth pressing against his harder than it ever had before.

He closed his eyes and groaned into her mouth, his arms having wrapped around her lithe body instantly as he pushed her further into him. It felt like every inch of his body had suddenly come to life, like some invisible but still impossibly heavy weight had been lifted from his mind all at once. He'd been craving this touch for what felt like an eternity, and now that it was here, it was almost too much for his senses to handle.

With his arms now holding her easily in place, she loosened her grip on his neck and brought her hands up into his hair, kissing him even harder if that were at all possible, before she finally pulled back and buried her face into his neck.

He heard her whispering something, over and over again, but it took him several seconds to discern the words. She was whispering, "Thank you."

He stopped her by pressing his mouth against hers for a moment. "Just don't get used to it," he teased, tickling her ear with his breath as he spoke the words in a low voice. "I'm usually not the giving type."

She giggled a little bit, and he thought it was the most glorious sound to have ever reached his ears. "Ginevra," he murmured, raining tiny kisses down on top of her hair. 'Surreal' barely even scratched the surface of what he was feeling just then. She was back. She was holding him and he was holding her and they'd just been kissing. She was back. He found, in that moment, he didn't regret his visit to Dumbledore one bit.

Pulling back from his embrace just a little, Ginny shook her hair back and asked, "What did he say?"

Draco shrugged. "Nothing really. I told him all I knew about the plan, he thanked me and said he'd look into it. Until then, I'm supposed to act like normal and we're not supposed to tell Granger. Something about not worrying her."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I guess I can understand that." She looked right into his eyes then, her gaze intense. "Thank you," she repeated, loud and clear this time. Then, more quietly, "I missed you."

He nodded wordlessly and kissed her softly, savoring the feel of her, from every curve fitting against his body just right to the gentle movements of her lips and tongue, to the way her hair fell over his hand on her back.

"Was it really so bad?" she asked, slightly breathless, in between kisses.

He smirked. "Oh yes. It was dreadful. I think I deserve some payment for enduring that."

She laughed softly until he covered her mouth with his again, muffling the sound. She seemed to melt into him and slowly, he walked her backwards to the bed, feeling his blood turn hot when she followed without resistance.

His mind couldn't wrap around the fact that it had only been a little over two weeks since she'd first left. It felt like so much longer; it felt like a lifetime. But now she was here, back in his arms on his bed, and she was bringing a leg up around his hip and pulling him closer, and he was unbuttoning her shirt, but she didn't seem to mind as she was busy returning the favor.

Sacrificing her lips for her throat, he began to kiss down, down to her collar bone, down to her chest, then down between her breasts, covered now only by her simple bra, before planting a last kiss against her belly button. He felt a shiver run down her as she pulled on his shoulders, urging him up to her once more to take his lips in a heated kiss, her fingers trailing up and down his bare back.

Feeling his control quickly slipping away with each passing moment, he reluctantly propped himself up away from her and looked into her darker than normal eyes, searching.

"What?" she whispered, running her hands up his chest and through his hair.

"Are you…" he paused uncertainly, not sure how to ask this of her. Exhaling slowly, he said, "Do you want to…slow down?"

For a moment, she looked at him without comprehension, then her eyes dropped down to her shirt on the floor and his bare torso and they widened suddenly. "Oh! Draco…"

But she didn't have to say more, because he'd seen the panic flit through her eyes and even if she _did_ agree to it, he wouldn't want to. Well…that wasn't entirely true. He certainly _wanted_ to, but this wasn't just _their_ first time – it was her first time _ever_. She'd made no secret of the fact. Much as he was loathe to admit it, even to himself, he wanted everything to be perfect for her. He wanted her to be completely ready, and he knew that it would be much more enjoyable for both of them if they waited until she really was.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, sliding his hands down her sides, and brushed his lips against the hollow of her throat once before rolling off of her. When she didn't make any immediate move to cover herself, he took the opportunity to study her.

He wasn't positive if there was a word, exactly, for what he was seeing. She wasn't perfect, not by a long shot. But he loved that about her; perfect was so boring, but Ginny…Ginny he could stare at for days, memorizing every little imperfection, loving each one of them, without ever growing tired. There was no defining Ginevra Weasley, he decided, but whatever she was, it was exquisite; exquisite from the curve of her breasts to the smooth skin of her barely rounded belly to the smatterings of cinnamon freckles here and there all over her body.

He'd been eyeing the top of her skirt, resenting the fabric obstructing the rest of his view, but now he slid his gaze back up her body to pause at her throat.

"You're still wearing it," he said in surprise, touching the necklace he'd given her.

She smiled a little. "I never stopped wearing it." Then she rolled onto her side and touched his cheek almost reverently. "I never stopped being _yours_, either, you know…even though I couldn't show it. Of course, I tried to tell myself I wasn't, that I was free, but then I realized the only time I ever felt truly free was when I belonged to you. Funny, huh?" Then she flushed crimson and buried her face in his chest. "Oh Merlin," she moaned. "I can't believe I just said that out loud. That was so stupid."

He could barely breathe, and it took much more effort than it should have for him to respond. "It wasn't," he assured her, and running his hands down her bare sides once, he picked her up and placed her on top of his chest. "Not at all."

Then he brought her mouth down to his, feeling her fit herself to him as they kissed until every slight movement she made brushed against him in several places, making him want her all over again.

"I still can't make you any promises, you know," he told her regretfully, breaking off the kiss.

"What do you mean?" she asked, shifting a bit to see him better.

"I mean, anything could happen with this. Now that Dumbledore is involved, I won't have nearly as much control over what happens to me, what he chooses to do about the situation. I might not make it through everything unscathed, if you know what I mean. Or at all."

"Draco," she said his name firmly, catching his eyes with hers and holding them. "Why do you always start imagining the worst that could happen right off the bat? I know you want me now, or you wouldn't have done what you did, so you must be happy. Can't you just let yourself stay that way awhile?"

He gave her a wry smile. "I don't know. I've never tried that."

She laughed a little and leaned down for a chaste kiss. "Think I can convince you to give it a go?"

"I don't know," he smirked, hands drifting to her hips. "I guess it depends on how hard you try."

"Hmm," she hummed contemplatively, a thoughtful look on her face. Then, grinning widely, she crawled off of him and ordered him to lie on his stomach.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Just do it, Malfoy. You'll like it, trust me."

Narrowing his eyes at her a little, he grumbled under his breath but did as he was told anyway. Moments after he got settled, he felt her slight weight straddle him, sitting just above his hips, and her hands began to move against his back. All the tension he'd been carrying around for the past two weeks drained out of him as she massaged him, all of his muscles turning to jelly beneath her fingers.

"Where did you learn this?" he breathed, eyes closed.

He couldn't see her, but he could still _hear_ the smug smile in her voice as she said, "Remember when you fell in the Quidditch game and I healed you? I told you that Hermione was considering being a Mediwitch and I was helping her prepare? You learn how to do this for patients, when they need to be relaxed, or when you need to apply some kind of salve."

"Remind me to thank Granger for choosing this particular career path," he quipped as she worked at a spot just to the right of his left shoulder.

She laughed softly, but didn't say anything. He didn't know how long it went on, but when she finally threw herself beside him on the bed, he was almost to the point of sleep. She scooted closer to him, and he had the presence of mind to lift up his arm so that she could snuggle right up against his body where she yawned hugely.

He smirked and teased, "Tired are we?"

"I haven't been sleeping well," she admitted.

He nodded knowingly because in truth, he hadn't been sleeping well at all either. Of course, he wasn't about to tell her that, but it was still nice to know he wasn't alone in that.

"Take a nap," he ordered gently. "I'll be here."

She nodded and only minutes later, the soft puffs of her breath against his throat slowed and grew to even caresses against his skin, telling him she was close to slipping fully into slumber. Just before he sensed she would fall completely under, he brushed his lips across her forehead and closed his own eyes. A nap wouldn't hurt him, either.

His last waking thought was that speaking with the old fool had been more than worth it.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N – please review, I'd love to know what you thought of the "make up" scene.


	24. Dumbledore's Answer

Chapter 24: Dumbledore's Answer

Ginny woke that morning slowly and regretfully, desperately clinging to the blanket of sleep that surrounded her until she could hold on no longer. She had been having the most wonderful dream, a dream that had Draco in it, holding her, everything okay again…

And then she felt the weight of an arm draped haphazardly over her stomach and a thigh pressing into her hip. Opening her eyes almost fearfully, afraid she was imagining it, she saw Draco Malfoy asleep next to her, and everything from the night before flooded back to her. She wasn't aware of the silly grin spreading wide on her face, but she certainly felt the giddiness growing within her.

She realized with some embarrassment that she was still very much shirtless, as was he. Things had started getting out of hand yesterday; the sensation of having him close again, even if it was after such a short time, had overwhelmed her and a primal part of her had seemed to take over rational thought…which at the time seemed more of an inconvenience than anything. Draco had realized, though, and he'd understood without her having to say a word.

_Who woulda thunk it?_ she thought wryly, gazing at him now with a small smile. His mouth was open, just slightly, and his hair was all askew, and Merlin if he wasn't incredibly desirable to her in that moment.

His eyebrows came together in his sleep, looking concerned over something, and she felt his hand twitch a bit against her side as his whole body tensed. She was debating whether or not to wake him from what was obviously not the best of dreams when he relaxed suddenly, his arm going limp across her midsection once again.

She really wished he was the type to talk in his sleep. It would be so interesting to catch snatches of what his subconscious showed him when he was oblivious. He wasn't, though; no, of course not, not the Great Draco Malfoy. She grinned. How did she get herself so caught up in this tangled web? Though, really, what she'd said to him last night still held true: she may be a prisoner to this mess, but she'd never felt more free. A paradox of the grandest nature, but she found it didn't bother her much at all.

"Pretty soon you're going to stare a hole right through me," he murmured in a slightly scratchy voice, the one she knew he would have until he woke fully.

"How did you even know I was looking?" she asked amazed. His eyes hadn't opened once!

"I can feel it," he explained as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Bloody annoying, you are," she muttered under her breath. Apparently he'd heard her, because he chuckled and pulled her a little closer, still not having opened his eyes once. Suddenly remembering a worry she'd had yesterday, she began somewhat hesitantly, "Draco…"

He opened one eye and looked at her blearily. "That tone never leads to anything good."

"Well…not exactly," she admitted somewhat sheepishly. "It's just that yesterday Harry saw you leave the Headmaster's office all in a huff. That's how I found out, remember? Well he thinks that Dumbledore knows what's been going on with you now."

"He does," Draco grumbled, clearly not interested in such serious topics so early in the morning.

"Yeah, but we really can't let Harry and Ron know that."

"And why not?" he drawled. "This spy thing is getting extremely annoying. I think I'd like them to know you're with me simply because it's _me_."

For a second she hesitated in her words, realizing the implications of what he'd just said. He basically came right out and admitted he didn't want their relationship to be under pretenses anymore; he wanted it honest and out in the open, he wanted everyone to know. "Well," she finally said slowly, "the being honest about why I'm with you part _is_ why not, Draco. They would flip. You're a Slytherin git, remember?"

"And you're a self-righteous Gryffindor. Your point?"

She blinked. "Did you not hear the 'they would flip' part?"

"Could you not tell that I don't care?"

"Draco!" she exclaimed exasperatedly. "If I told them I was with you 'cos I _want_ to be, then they'd start going on about how stupid I am because you are, obviously, very much evil. Then I'd have to give them evidence that you are, in fact, _not_ evil, just rude and obnoxious – "

"You're too kind," he interjected dryly.

She continued on as if he'd never spoken. "And while we don't have to worry about them running to the Headmaster anymore, I doubt you're ready to have them quite so in the know about your secrets."

He was quiet for a moment, then growled deep in his throat. "I just want things simple," he grumbled, nuzzling into the hair splayed against her neck. "I want to be able to put my arm around you and have everyone know that you're mine – not because I'm eventually trying to hurt you, or because you're trying to get information out of me, but because I _want_ to and because _you_ want me to. And I don't want to worry about my father plotting to kill you or some childish nonsense, and I don't want Harry Bloody Potter and King Weasel pitching a bloody fit!"

"…Draco…," she breathed tentatively, taken aback by the fire burning so hotly in his eyes as he gripped her almost painfully. What had gotten into him?

He sighed and loosened his hold on her a bit. "Sorry. I'm just getting frustrated. I'm tired of plotting, and scheming, and dancing around everyone's stupid motives and suspicions."

"I want those things too, you know," she told him honestly, boldly meeting his gaze. "But life's _not_ simple, especially not for us." She smiled wryly. "Face it Draco darling," she teased, "we've got everything going against us. If we were sane, we'd just back out while we still can."

"Good thing neither of us are all that sane, then," he said lightly.

She laughed and leaned into his chest, sighing contentedly. "How long do you think we could stay right here before people started noticing we were missing, or we died of thirst or something?"

"I heard somewhere you die after about eight days without water," he informed her seriously. "But I think people might notice us not attending class before that."

"Pity," she sighed. "Speaking of classes, we have those soon, don't we?"

"About a half hour," he agreed regretfully.

"I don't feel like going back to my tower," she informed him off-handedly. "So I'm going to take your shower this morning. And _no_, you cannot join me."

He chuckled and said, "Bossy one, aren't you?"

She laughed lightly, but suddenly grew serious. "Draco…you know, if you really want me to tell Harry and Ron, I will. It's only fair, after you went to Dumbledore for me. I can handle them just fine."

He regarded her for a moment before he slipped a hand behind her neck and pulled her flush against him. His mouth explored hers, gentle but determined. "It's good to have you back, Weasley," he whispered, smiling against her lips. Then he sighed and admitted, "No, you were right. I don't want them knowing all there is to know about me. Just…just tell them I don't have the Mark. And that we had an argument and I let slip I'm not interested in ever getting it. It'll build on the idea you had before, of telling them good things about me. Alright?"

She nodded. "Can do. Well! It's now only twenty five minutes until class, and I've yet to wash." With that said, she crawled out of his oversized bed and walked into the bathroom with a familiarity about her that suggested this was a regular occurrence, not the first instance. Just before she disappeared through the door, she turned back to him and blew him a kiss, giggling when he rolled his eyes at her…though she didn't miss the slight twitch of his lips.

Fifteen minutes later, she reappeared, in the same clothes but with damp hair and skin slightly pink from being scrubbed. "Well," she announced resignedly, "I won't exactly be a beauty queen today, but I suppose I'm at least clean."

He chuckled and brushed a kiss against the top of her head as he walked past her to take his own shower. "Just take a look at yourself with my necklace on."

When he'd vanished into the adjoining room, she glanced at the mirror over his dresser. She pulled his necklace from her pocket, having taken it off while she showered, and draped it carefully around her throat. Raising her eyes to her reflection once more, she shook her head in wonder at the difference. Bloody boy needed to get his eyes checked or something…

"Draco!" she called through the door. She heard a muffled sound that might have been 'yes?' and yelled, "I'm starving so I'm heading down to get some fruit or something! See you in potions!"

She heard his shout of understanding over the roar of running water and allowed herself a small smile as she fairly skipped from the room.

Entering the Great Hall, she took one glance at the suspicious looks worn by Harry and Ron, more specifically on the latter, and decided against sitting with her own house. Instead, she veered sharply towards the Slytherin table and sat next to Blaise.

"Hullo!" she greeted brightly, pecking his cheek.

He raised his eyebrows. "Someone's in a good mood."

"Why, yes I am," she agreed with a grin. "Want to know why?"

He smirked. "Oh yes, because it's _such_ a mystery. I can't _imagine_ what might have happened to suddenly make you so sunny, especially in the," he gasped, "_morning_."

She pouted. "Fine, ruin my fun why don't you."

He chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sorry, Love. Let me try again: why _yes_, I _would_ like to know why."

"Apparently it's obvious," she snapped, but her expression helplessly softened with her next words. "But Draco came around. He went to Dumbledore, and we made up, and I spent the whole night with him and oh Blaise it's brilliant!" she gushed happily, pulling him into a huge hug.

Gently disentangling himself, he laughed and said, "I'm happy for you Love, really. Though, I must admit, I'm even happier for me. Having to see you mope around all the time was getting insufferable."

She sighed. "You never change, do you?"

"What?"

"You make me think 'aww, that Blaise is a sweetheart,' and then you just dash it all by saying something distinctly Slytherin."

He grinned, looking more proud of himself than anything. "I was sorted into this house for a reason, you know," he informed her knowingly.

She opened her mouth to say something witty when she felt a pair of very warm, strong hands slip underneath her robes and shirt, resting against the bare skin of her waist, and a hot mouth kiss the back of her neck. "Draco," she gasped. "What do you think you're doing? We're in the Great Hall!"

She felt his lips curve into a smirk against her neck before he pulled back. She turned just in time to see him shrug nonchalantly as he said, "Making up for lost time. I can't help it that you look so inviting when you're sitting at my table." He sat down on her other side, leaving her sandwiched between the two boys.

Blaise smirked and raised an eyebrow at the pale blonde. "So Draco, I hear you took my advice after all."

Ginny turned to Draco, one eyebrow raised. "Took his advice?"

Draco shot a glare Blaise's way before reluctantly turning back to her. "I had a bit of encouragement from Zabini there."

She rolled her eyes, smiling, and patted his cheek with her palm. "It's okay dear," she teased, "I always knew Blaise had the brains out of you two."

Blaise chortled appreciatively, looking incredibly smug, and Draco shot him a look that would have sent anyone else, except perhaps Ginny, running for his or her life.

"You're only making it worse, you know," Draco told Ginny. "His ego's already out of bloody control."

She snorted. "You're one to talk."

"_Excuse me_," Draco drawled, "but since I got down here, my girlfriend has not said one nice thing to me, actually _insulted_ me instead. Multiple times. There is something very wrong with that."

"It's good for you," she grinned. Then rolling her eyes at his cold look, she brushed her lips across his cheek and said, "I'm very happy to see you. Because you know, it's been a whole five minutes."

"Any 'niceness' in that comment was negated with that very un-Gryffindor-like sarcasm," he told her seriously.

"I, for one, found it amusing," Blaise interjected matter-of-factly.

"Well I suppose it's a good thing nobody asked you, isn't it Zabini?" Draco snapped.

"Since when did I need to be asked? That would be just plain cruel, denying everyone my opinion simply because they neglected to ask."

"Remind me again why I put up with you?"

Ginny was listening to the usual banter between the two with amusement, finding that right now, in the calm before the storm, so to speak, she was happy. Really and truly. And she couldn't ask for more. Blaise had just said something she missed, but whatever it was it had Draco quite riled up, when she spotted Luna wandering over.

"I think," Ginny interrupted what was quickly escalating into a mini verbal war between the two boys, "that Blaise has some company. Why don't we get going Draco?" When he looked reluctant to leave, apparently not having had the chance to argue whatever it was Blaise had just said, she leaned up to his ear and whispered, "If you're lucky, we might even find a nice out-of-the-way closet before class."

That apparently did the trick, because with one last glare at Blaise, to which the latter smirked superiorly, he stood up with Ginny in tow. She laughed and bent down to squeeze Blaise's shoulder briefly. "Thanks Blaise," she said sincerely, "for talking some sense into him for me."

He nodded seriously. "It's a nasty job, but somebody has to do it. Although, I find myself with the task all too often, if you ask me."

"Oh hell," Draco snapped, "this is getting out of hand. I hear one more insulting comment, and I'm going to start hexing."

Ginny laughed and said a brief hello to Luna, who'd just sat down at Blaise's side, before linking her arm through Draco's and walking from the room.

As soon as they were safely away from the Hall, Draco pulled her to him and murmured in a low voice, "Now what was that about a closet?"

Before she had a chance to respond, his mouth was crushing hers and she was backed against the wall. She sighed into his mouth and ran her hands over his shoulders to wrap her arms tightly around his neck, leaning into his touch. A throat clearing loudly broke through the moment.

Pulling away from Draco, who apparently had planned on ignoring the interruption, Ginny blushed a little to see Harry regarding them with a mix of disgust and unadulterated anger.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, feeling Draco's arms instantly tighten around her. _Possessive to the end, that one, _she thought, somewhere between annoyed, amused, and a little touched.

"Yeah…I just wanted to have a word with you before Potions." Glancing at Draco, he added, "Alone."

Draco's eyes narrowed and he growled, "Not bloody lik – "

"Of course, Harry," Ginny cut Draco off and gave him a warning look. Then, just to make him feel better, she reached up and placed a not-so-innocent, but still short, kiss on his lips. "I'll see you in class, yeah?"

Giving her a long look, he grunted and released her reluctantly. "Just remember what I said about touching what's mine, Potter," he warned Harry in a dangerous voice before stalking off.

Ginny swallowed, her eyes on Draco's back, before she gathered up her courage and turned to face Harry.

"I don't understand it, Ginny," he said without preamble.

"What?" She knew exactly what.

"How you can snog Malfoy like that, but I can't even give you a quick, practically _friendly_ kiss."

She sighed and leaned back against the wall, crossing her arms under her chest in a very Malfoy-like pose. "Well I'm not trying to get information out of you, am I?"

"How often do you two do that?" he asked, eyes shifting to the direction Draco had just walked off in. "I understand the public stuff, because he wants to show you off and all, but in private like that? How often?"

Ginny wanted to scream. Draco was right, she realized. She _was_ sick of having to scheme and plan and manipulate, to come up with false motives and dance around the truth. She was happy, damn it all, and Saint Potter would_ not_ ruin that for her. "Harry," she said in a deadly calm, "I don't have to explain myself to you. I have my reasons. Accept it or not, it doesn't make a bit of difference to me. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

He looked like he was debating whether or not to push the subject. A silent battle of wills flared up when their eyes locked; Harry was the first to break, seeming to deflate as he said, "I was wondering if you found out what happened with Malfoy and Dumbledore yesterday."

She nodded, having prepared an answer to this question in the shower that morning. "He was just giving his Head Boy report and got reprimanded for taking points from Gryffindors unfairly. He wasn't happy about it. Nothing sinister."

Harry snorted. "Why am I not surprised? The git. I have no idea how he got Head Boy."

"He's really not bad," Ginny insisted quietly.

Harry raised both eyebrows. "Excuse me? You do realize this is Malfoy we're talking about?"

"He doesn't have the Mark, Harry," she told him in a condescending tone. "I've seen with my own eyes, and he's quite innocent in that respect. And he doesn't want it, either."

"And you know that how?" Harry asked, his voice tight with suppressed anger.

"Because he was venting about a letter his father sent and let it slip that he doesn't want to join Voldermort," Ginny improvised easily, never letting go of Harry's gaze.

"And of course you just believe that," Harry said, face and voice incredulous.

"Yeah," she snapped, "I do. I've gotten to know him quite well, and he's nothing so terrible as you make him out to be. He's rude and sarcastic and insufferable, but he's not _evil_. He's just a boy, Harry," her voice dropped to a whisper, "he's just a boy who got caught up in events he never should have, just like you. Unfortunately, he didn't have the advantage of growing up in a home free of Dark Magic. He was never given any options like you and me. But he's still just a boy, trying to figure things out like the rest of us."

She didn't give him a chance to argue. She just turned her back on him and ran after Draco, her feet carrying her to the dungeons in a matter of minutes. She glanced around the room, finding it empty save for one platinum-haired, scowling young man.

Not saying a word, she strode over to him and sat herself onto his lap, kissing him fiercely with all the feeling she had in her. She felt his hands run up her back, but he seemed to understand her need to just let things out, because besides that touch, he just sat there and let her do what she would. Not long after, she felt considerably calmer, and let him draw her against his chest.

"What happened?"

She huffed. "Just getting tired of Harry's close mindedness. I told him what you wanted me to, about not having the Mark and all, and he wouldn't just accept it. He had to question it, and he just _refuses_ to trust my judgment!"

Draco didn't say anything, but Ginny found that the feeling of his strong arms around her seemed to calm her just as much as any words would have.

"Miss Weasley," a cold, clipped voice snapped, "kindly get off of Mr. Malfoy and take your seat before I am forced to take points."

The girl blushed as she looked up to see the Potions master, deep scowl firmly in place, glaring at her. Nodding quickly, she did as she was told, casting a quick glance at Draco's amused looking face.

Blaise sauntered in minutes later, looking quite self-satisfied and decidedly ruffled, telling her he and Luna had stolen her idea of finding a closet before class. Shortly after his arrival, the rest of the class slowly trickled in and the day began. It sped by for Ginny, a welcome change to the dragging pace she'd been experiencing lately.

The next week passed in much the same manner. It was a beautiful several days, filled with a Draco that couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her, a Blaise that was now very cheery as his friends were together again, and a Golden Trio that was managing to actually keep to itself for once. Harry hadn't brought up the incident in the hall again, and the week was blessedly confrontation free.

Things were finally looking up, and Ginny reveled in it…though it scared her a bit too. When things were this good, they usually turned very bad after awhile. The universe had a way of balancing itself out like that; for every extraordinary 'good' there had to be a significant 'bad.' Her fears were confirmed exactly nine days after she and Draco settled their differences.

It was already seven o'clock when Draco stormed into the library, his gray eyes stormy and flashing as they raked across the room. That gaze settled on her, seated in the back corner, and his countenance only just softened as he made to her quickly.

"Come on," he ordered in a tone that brooked no resistance. He began shoving her things haphazardly into her bag as he added, "We have to talk."

"About what?" she asked hesitantly, eyeing his furious features.

He paused a moment and leveled his eyes onto hers. "Dumbledore has had some time to think a few things over."

"Oh," she exclaimed softly, concern flooding through her. She helped him shove the remainder of her belongings into her bag and followed him from the room without another word. They went directly to his room, Ginny seating herself on the bed while Draco paced.

"He's absolutely mad!" he roared, and Ginny briefly wondered if he was going to wear a hole into the carpet.

"Why? What did he say?"

"Just sit in some shack for the rest of my youth! NOT BLOODLY LIKELY!"

Ginny made a noise of exasperation, wondering if he even realized she was there, and commanded, "Draco! Calm down and tell me what the man said!"

He ran his hands over his face and took a calming breath before sitting stiffly into the armchair. "He's figured out what he's going to do."

"I gathered," she remarked dryly. "Mind being a bit more specific?"

He shot her a look. "It's nothing extraordinary, really. Quite a simple plan, but – and I'm quoting directly here – 'simple is often the most unexpected and most effective route.'" Draco started muttering to himself, but after Ginny cleared her throat loudly, he sighed and continued. "He checked his sources, found that by all appearances I was, indeed, right. As he can't figure out how they're going to get on the grounds, he's going to fight them right here. He's going to have his people Polyjuiced to look like parents sitting in the crowd. When Granger gives her speech, I'll go up as planned by father dearest, we'll apparate to safety, and the Order will strike. Obviously, Dumbledore will have lifted the wards stopping disapparation, so anyone in the crowd with half a brain should be able to escape with little trouble while the Death Eaters are distracted with the Order."

Ginny took in a deep breath as she absorbed all the information that was just thrown at her. "Seems like a sound plan," she commented. "Why the anger?"

His face darkened considerably. "Because he plans to have me stay in your lot's bloody headquarters for the rest of the war! After I save Granger and the Order shows up, it's going to be obvious I'm not exactly loyal to the 'dark side.' So he's going to confine me to some rickety old house for 'my safety' for who knows how bloody long!" He snorted derisively. "So much for freedom."

Ginny frowned and moved to sit in his lap on the chair, draping her arms loosely around his neck. "It'll be okay."

"Easy for you to say."

"You're right. I'm not going to spout off meaningless reassurances, but I can tell you this: I'll be by your side the entire time. And really, Draco, what else could you do? What other option do we have?"

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the chair. "I don't know."

"That's 'cos there isn't one," she told him softly.

"I wish there was."

"And I wish that Voldermort wasn't around at all, and that you were never put in this position to begin with, and that you would kiss me and just forget about all of this, just for right now. Unfortunately, only one of those is possible." She gave him a small smile when he opened his eyes.

Apparently, he decided she really did have a good point. He kissed her, and he felt her mold herself to him, and for just a little while, he did forget. After all, there was always tomorrow for worrying and brooding.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – yeah I know, not extremely eventful. Hopefully it wasn't boring :-/


	25. Lies Exposed

A/N – Really sorry, apparently I wasn't clear in that last chapter because I've gotten a lot of reviews saying something along the lines of "I don't see why Draco's mad, it was a good plan." Allow me to clear that up – he had no problem with the _plan_, it was _afterwards_ he had a problem with. He doesn't want to go into hiding at Grimmauld Place and just sit in that house for God knows how long until the war is over – guy like him would go stir crazy. I hope that clears up that little snag.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 25: Lies Exposed

In those remaining months before Graduation arrived, time learned to fly. It sped past Ginny, catching her up in its whirlwind and flinging her forward faster than she was willing to move. The days were filled with essays, tests, assignments galore, enough to make her want to scream. She found herself in Draco's room almost all the time now. She'd started avoiding the Common Room as Harry and Ron had caught her and Draco in the midst of a heated snog in an empty classroom, and they'd been insufferable ever since. The library simply wasn't comfortable. So Draco's room became her haven, where she worked, where she relaxed after she worked, and where more and more frequently, she'd begun to sleep.

That was where she was now: in Draco's room, seated before the fireplace and working on yet _another_ Transfiguration essay. Well, that was what she was supposed to be doing. Instead, she was seated before the fireplace staring into the flames, the essay lying forgotten in her lap.

"I think you need a break," Draco murmured into her ear, snaking his arms around her waist from behind.

She jumped, wondering at how silently that boy could move, before leaning back into his embrace. "But it's due in two days," she protested weakly, waving a hand at the half-filled parchment in front of her.

"Plenty of time to finish then." When she looked like she planned on arguing, he said, "Ginevra, you've been doing homework in here for the past two hours straight, and for the last five minutes, you've been just staring at the fire. You need a break."

She gave a little sigh as his hands slid down her sides, pulling her closer to him. "And what do you suggest I do instead?"

He chuckled. "Oh, I can think of a few things."

And then she felt herself lifted into the air and deposited on his bed. She titled up her mouth, waiting to feel his touch it, but he just smirked a little and bypassed it completely. He trailed kisses down her neck, over her collar bone, and helping her out of her shirt, over her chest and stomach too. She tried to touch him as well, but he threaded his fingers through hers and pinned her hands back at either side of her head.

Ginny smiled a little and let her eyes close. He got like this occasionally, she found, where he wanted it all to come from him, when he wanted to be the only one doing the touching. The first time he'd done it, refused her attempts to give back the pleasure he was bringing to life in her, was the first time he'd seen her without even a bra for protection.

She remembered that time vividly. She'd been practically in hysterics over completely failing a Charms test, and after giving her some time to rant about it, he'd taken her mind off the topic in the best way he knew how. Anxiety had flooded her when she felt the air hit her, and instinctively had moved to cross her arms, but he had stopped her and whispered, "Trust me, no need for embarrassment." And then he'd bent and taken one of her breasts into his mouth, and she'd forgotten any shyness she may have held.

They'd begun to go a little further, progressing tentatively, throughout these months as well. Always slow, always making sure Ginny was really alright, always easing into it gently, but always moving nevertheless. Ginny had experienced some very interesting things in the past weeks.

The feel of his tongue sliding just above the band of her skirt jolted her back into the present, and by reflex as much as anything else, she arched up into the touch. She didn't even notice the breathy gasp that slipped past her parted lips. When his hand slid up under her skirt, she didn't notice much of anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny lay in the cradle of Draco's arms, her breathing still a bit harder than normal, as he sprinkled little kisses over her shoulder.

"I think you're trying to kill me," she breathed, briefly wondering if she really _would_ die from the intensity of it all if they ever did go 'all the way.'

He chuckled. "Someone else might have thought that too from the noise you were making."

"Shut up," she grumbled, feeling her cheeks flame.

He full out laughed and kissed her just under her ear. She sighed a little and wrapped her arm around his middle, laying her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"See, now I don't want to work on my essay," she complained, her words slightly muffled against his skin.

"Good. I don't want you to either," he commented casually.

She sighed. "But now I'll be procrastinating and doing it at the last minute which means I'll go into 'freak out mode' which we both know is never g – "

"Am I going to have to distract you again?" he asked, sounding exasperated.

She smiled a little and shook her head. They were silent for a long time, just holding the other. "Draco," Ginny finally whispered, hating to ruin the moment. "I've been wondering for a while now…when are we going to talk to Hermione?"

Draco made a soft sound of regret at the loss of the quiet, and shrugged. "I don't know. Dumbledore didn't tell me, and I haven't heard from the man since he talked to me however long ago that was."

She nodded. "It's only a few weeks now."

"I'm aware," he said dryly. "Professors won't let us forget. If I get one more lecture about the importance of NEWTs I think I'll hex one of them."

She smiled. "I think maybe we should tell them tomorrow."

"Them?"

"Well, yes. I think it would be easier to tell Harry and Ron at the same time. Like pulling a band-aid, just get it all done at once, you know?"

"Lovely way to begin speaking with those two again," Draco remarked sarcastically. "Revealing you've been lying to them the entire time."

"I know, I know," she muttered. "But I still think it would be easier, and I still think we should do it tomorrow."

"Who is this 'we' you keep speaking of?" he asked innocently.

"Draco!"

"Fine, tomorrow," he sighed dramatically, sounding quite put upon. "Are you going to stay tonight?"

"If you don't mind," she said softly.

He smirked and wrapped his arms fully around her small form. "When have you ever known me to mind?"

"I feel bad," she admitted, "like I'm intruding on your personal space. I basically stole your room, after all."

He looked a bit surprised. "You don't have to feel that way. I like having you here. You're not loud…well, not _usually_. Under _certain_ circumstances…" she rolled her eyes and hit his arm. He flashed a roguish, self-satisfied smirk. "And you don't annoy me. Plus, it's sort of nice that whenever I feel like a good snog, you're right there. So much more convenient."

"Oh my, Malfoy," she gushed sarcastically, "what every girl _dreams_ of hearing. I don't annoy you, _and_ I'm convenient." She attempted a glare, but couldn't hold back the smile forcing its way onto her lips.

He smirked and leaned down for a kiss. "And here I thought I was being rather generous."

"Well, for you I suppose it was," she admitted with a resigned sigh.

He just smirked again and pulled her close once more, brushing one last kiss across her nose before he closed his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"I really don't see why I have to be present for this," Draco complained as he was taking far too long to check his hair in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous, come on," she ordered, ignoring his comment.

"You didn't answer me," he pointed out, not even bothering to cover the fact that he was stalling anymore.

She rolled here eyes. "Because, Draco, this is all about _you_. If anyone shouldn't be there, it's me. However, I have a feeling Ron would kill you on the spot if you even attempted to say I was covering for you without me present, and I happen to like you living."

"Fine. Let's just get this over with," he grumbled. She wanted to laugh at the way he squared his shoulders and set his jaw, but managed to refrain.

Taking his arm as if she was afraid he'd try to run off at the first opportunity, she led him out into the common room he shared with Hermione. The latter, Harry, and Ron were already settled in.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Ron demanded immediately, his ears already growing a little red. "I thought you said you wanted to talk."

"I do. But Draco has to talk, too," she answered coolly, seating herself on a loveseat across from the three and yanking Draco down next to her.

"I don't think this is a good idea…" Harry trailed off, glaring daggers at the tall blonde.

Draco just leaned back comfortably, casually putting an arm around Ginny and pulling her against his side. He sent an arrogant, smug smirk Harry's way, his self-satisfied expression increasing ten fold when Harry's face darkened further.

"Draco…" she warned softly, but he ignored her, just tightened his embrace a bit. Fighting the urge to either roll her eyes, laugh, or both, she stated seriously, "We have something we need to tell you."

"We?" Harry asked.

"As in Ginevra and I," Draco clarified, superior smirk still in place.

"I gathered as much," the black-haired boy snapped venomously.

"Then why did you ask?" Draco asked in feigned innocence.

"Enough," Ginny stated forcefully, glaring at both boys in turn. "Now, we are going to have a civilized conversation here. Agreed?"

"Of course, Love," Draco drawled with a lazy smile. "Terribly sorry."

Ginny had to fight down a fit of laughter. He'd never called her 'love' before in his life, but was clearly doing it now simply to provoke Harry. It probably would have angered her, too, if not for the fact she was still rather annoyed with Harry, and a little provocation probably wouldn't hurt Wonder Boy over there.

"Quite alright, Draco darling," she smiled a little and put a hand on his knee, catching the amused look in his eye as she played along. She'd only referred to him as 'Draco darling' on a handful of occasions, and then she was always mocking him.

"What do you need to say?" Harry gritted out, obviously trying, and quite nearly failing, to control his rage.

Ginny wondered if maybe it wasn't such a good idea to play with his feelings. After all, it was just because he cared for her. Feeling a deep stab of guilt, she said, "Well, the main thing is something about Graduation Day, but I think it would be a good idea to start from the beginning."

"Just spit it out, Gin." Ron was looking quite grumpy himself.

Taking a very, very deep breath, she silently steeled herself. "I suppose I should start out by just saying this: I've been lying to all of you from the beginning. Hermione, you already know all of this, but I have to explain it to the boys. You'll understand later."

Said boys both blinked at her stupidly. "What are you talking about?" Harry finally asked.

"I was never spying for you guys. I was covering for Draco the entire time," she stated, deciding it best to just be direct. She felt Draco's fingers curl into her shoulder a bit, and glanced up to see him looking…satisfied? Well…he did say he just wanted everyone to know…

"What?" Harry hissed in a low, soft voice.

"Just let me explain everything," Ginny urged him with a pleading tone to her own voice. "See, when I was partnered with Blaise this year in Potions we became friends. Quite good friends, actually. He kept insisting that Draco wasn't half so bad, not really, and one day I saw that maybe Blaise was right. I wanted to…I don't know…get to know him, I guess you could say. I was so curious, and," she paused uncertainly, not knowing what exactly had made her do it, now that she thought about it. Taking one glance up at Draco's face, though, the one that was actually watching her with interest now, she knew. "And I was very much drawn to him."

"You were WHAT?" Ron nearly exploded while Harry remained suspiciously quiet, his eyes unreadable. Hermione was looking a little awkward.

"Drawn to him," Ginny repeated casually. Draco's arm seemed to be pulling her against him even more closely. "Anyway, when you lot started talking about going to Dumbledore…well I couldn't let you. I just had this feeling it was nothing like what you suspected, and I needed to know for myself. I had to experience what Draco was and how he thought."

Harry's face was still clouded indistinctly, but Ron's was clearly one of outrage. He turned on Hermione. "You _knew_! You knew she wasn't really spying and you didn't tell us!"

"I only knew since Christmas!" Hermione defended herself. "And anyway, she didn't _tell_ me. I figured it out. If you lot had half a brain, you would have figured it out too!"

"Alright," Ginny snapped, drawing the attention back to herself. "Let me finish. Anyway, I thought up the spy thing and after you lot accepted it, Draco found out. He and I actually got to be friends. I found some things out, and after I did and knew he wasn't up to anything 'dark,' I only wanted to protect him more."

Ginny paused a moment to collect herself, reigning in her resolve. "Then there was that whole girlfriend thing. Here comes the second big shocker, so get ready: I actually grew to care for Draco…romantically."

"WHAT?" Ron was up and pacing now, no longer able to stay still. He spun on Hermione. "You knew about this, too!"

"Honestly, Ron," she snapped, "didn't you ever wonder where Ginny got that new necklace she's never without? The one she's wearing right now? Or maybe why she didn't tell us that she was trying this new 'girlfriend' tactic until _after_ we caught her snogging him? Don't you think, if spying were really the reason, she'd have told us first?"

Ron's mouth opened and closed again a few times before he bellowed, "BLOODY HELL!"

"Sit down, Weasley," Draco commanded in a bored tone. "You're irritating me with all that pacing."

Ron looked like he was about ready to tear Draco apart with his bare hands until Ginny gave him a cold look. "Ron, he's right, you need to sit."

For a second, the redheaded boy looked like he was wavering between doing just that or murdering the blonde who still had not removed his arm from his baby sister's shoulder. Then, his face growing redder by the second, he sat.

"As I was trying to say," Ginny continued, "I started feeling romantically for Draco. Like Hermione said, you found out I'd been kissing him, and the girlfriend thing was a good excuse. Things kept on this way for quite some time until Christmas holiday."

Harry finally spoke up. "Ginny, how could you just let him use you like that? Even if by some freak chance you fell for him, you know he could never return it. He just wants to hurt you, for Merlin's sake! Even _you_ knew that! You _knew_ he was just going along with the relationship thing so that he could have the bragging rights!"

"Potter, you're forgetting one very important detail." Draco met Harry's infuriated gaze easily. "I knew she was 'spying' when she came up with the exclusive relationship idea. She just made up that bragging rights rubbish to explain away why I would be with her if I didn't know about her being some amateur spy."

Harry completely ignored Draco and looked instead to Ginny. "So what? He was with you to cover his own ass, keep us away from Dumbledore, and got the added bonus of touching you like that? I repeat: how could you let him use you?"

"Enough, Harry," Ginny snapped. "This isn't important right now, and frankly it's none of your business." She'd wanted to tell him that Draco _did_ care for her, but somehow she didn't see Draco appreciating her advertising his feelings like that. He was just starting to get comfortable saying it to _her_. "All you need to know is that I felt for him. Are you quite done now? Can I continue?"

He just gave her a hard look, one that made Ginny's heart wrench a little. Trying to ignore it, she plowed on.

"Not even you know about this part, 'Mione," she told the Head Girl before addressing the entire group. "You see, Draco is supposed to be a spy as well, for Voldermort, but like me, he's not really one." She looked up at Draco. "Show them."

He sighed. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes," she stated firmly. "You knew we'd have to tell all before you agreed."

Frowning, he picked his arm off of her shoulder and pushed back the sleeve of his robe, revealing the black Malfoy crest, glaring in blatant contrast to his pale skin.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked.

"That would be my family crest," Draco snapped.

"That's the weird arm thing," Ginny explained, answering the question Ron had really been asking. "The reason for his odd behavior. It's just a way for his father, or once in a great while Voldermort, to contact him. He's been making pretty much all the same excuses I made to you guys – he isn't trusted enough, he can't find out any new information. Well, Voldermort wasn't happy with that, so instead of staying at the castle as originally planned, Draco had to go home over Christmas."

She held the gaze of each of the three in turn. "He was tortured. Crucio, to be exact. And he was informed of a plan, which is the reason I'm telling you all of this now." Leaning forward to take Hermione's hand, she said softly, "Voldermort has figured out a way to get the Death Eaters onto the grounds for Graduation. There's really no sugar coating this, so I'm just going to say it. He's going to have his followers force the audience to stay in place while Draco…makes an example of you, 'Mione."

They were all silent for a moment before Hermione said, "What does that mean?"

Now Draco spoke up, maintaining his tone of bored indifference as he examined his nails. "It means you're a filthy little Mudblood that just so happens to surpass almost all of the perfectly good pure-bloods – myself not included, of course – in almost everything. Can't have that, can we? So come Graduation, when you give your stupid speech, I'm to torture and then kill you."

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Ron was on his feet and sprinting towards Draco.

Hermione, reacting quicker than any of them, whipped out her wand and stunned him. "Ron," she said in a shaky voice. "Come on. Let's hear them out – I doubt they'd tell us if they planned on going through with it." She released him, and he, grudgingly, sat back in his seat.

Ginny didn't miss the tear slipping down the older girl's cheek and bit her lip. Ordering Ron to scoot over, she sat next to Hermione and pulled her into a warm hug, rocking her slowly. "It's alright, 'Mione. Draco told the Headmaster already, and Dumbledore has a plan. You're going to be fine. No need to worry at all."

Harry's eyes narrowed at Draco. "You actually told Dumbledore?"

Draco smirked cruelly. "What? You're the only one who gets to be the hero?"

"Hey." Ginny was firm, her eyes hard. "I don't want to hear it out of either of you."

Draco sighed and glanced and the still shaken Hermione. "Granger, I may dislike you, but you _have_ been, admittedly, rather helpful lately with keeping all of this under wraps, and even if you hadn't, I'm not completely heartless. I wouldn't hurt you anyway. As it is, I'm going to save you."

"What?" hissed Harry.

"What Draco means," Ginny interjected, "is that Dumbledore has come up with a fairly fool proof plan. The Order sits in the audience, disguised with Polyjuice Potion to look like ordinary parents. When the time comes, Draco will act as if he's going to go through with the plan, but he and 'Mione will apparate out of there instead. As soon as they're gone, the Order will strike."

"How do we know he's not going to hurt Hermione anyway?" Ron growled. "This could just be a good way to get the whole Order in the crowd while he's at it."

Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ron, first of all, you _could_ just trust my judgment and believe me when I say that Draco wouldn't do that. If you want some logic, though, consider this – d'you honestly think he'd risk hurting Hermione with the entire Order in the audience?"

Ron just mumbled inaudibly, shooting looks promising pain in Draco's general direction.

"W-where will we…umm…apparate _to_?" Hermione finally asked, looking for the most part under control once more, if not a bit shaken.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Your lovely headquarters," he snapped. "Speaking of which, as I've never been, we're going to have to Side-Along Apparate," Draco told her, looking like he'd just eaten something particularly nasty.

Ginny returned to the loveseat and sat next to him, giving his knee a reassuring squeeze. She knew he hated that, too – having to Side-Along Apparate. He didn't like being dependent on anyone.

"What are you going to do after?" Hermione asked, catching the problem with this plan instantly. "You can't very well march back to Malfoy Manor after defying your father, can you?"

Draco just growled a little, making Hermione's eyebrows rise. Ginny stifled a giggle and said, "He's going to have to stay in hiding for the remainder of the war. At headquarters. He's not particularly fond of the idea."

"That's an understatement," Draco ground out, still scowling. Ginny offered him a sympathetic smile and rubbed his leg in small circles, watching as he relaxed just a little.

"So, you've known about this since Christmas?" the bushy-haired girl inquired softly, almost incredulously.

"Yes," Draco answered off-handedly.

"Why did you wait to tell me until _now!_" she demanded. "There's only a few weeks until Graduation!"

"Dumbledore didn't think it would be a good idea to worry you when there was nothing you could do anyway," Ginny told her apologetically. "You already had enough on your plate with NEWTs and all. I figured this would be a good time. I didn't want to leave it until the _very_ last minute; then you'd probably be so shocked by it you wouldn't react well, wouldn't be up to your full potential."

Hermione looked like she wasn't too sure she appreciated no one telling her sooner, but stayed silent, inclining her head ever so slightly in recognition.

A sort of stunned silence fell over the room, blanketing them all as they thought – because they were certainly all thinking _something_. Ginny was thinking mostly about what _they_ were thinking. She had no idea with Draco – he appeared as emotionless and bored as ever, but then that was just Draco.

Hermione looked slightly worried, but Ginny felt a surge of admiration at the way the girl had straightened up in her seat, her face and eyes shining with determination. She would not be so easily defeated by fear.

Ron was rage. That was all there was to it. His eyes were darting between her, Hermione and Draco by turns, flashing hatred whenever they landed on Malfoy.

And Harry…Harry was almost as unreadable as Draco. She could see anger, of course, but underneath that was something else. Whatever it was, though, it was strong.

"Well," Draco finally broke the silence. "This conversation is over, it appears." He turned back to Ginny and offered his hand. "Ginny?"

She placed her fingers on his palm, allowed him to pull her up, and was just beginning to walk with him when Harry's voice stopped her. "Gin, wait."

Feeling Draco's fingers tighten around hers, she turned back to Harry curiously. "What is it, Harry?"

"Can I talk to you?"

She bit her lip and glanced at Draco's less than accepting face. "Maybe another time…"

"No," he shook his head. Then, a slightly pleading look in his eyes, "please?"

Sighing, she pulled her hand free and addressing Draco, murmured, "It's okay. I'll probably be back to your rooms in a few minutes, alright?" When he still looked dissatisfied, she rolled her eyes in exasperation and stood on her toes to deliver him a sweet kiss. Quietly enough that only he could hear, she whispered, "I'm yours, but if we're going to work, you're going to have to trust me just a bit more. I won't be able to handle a guy that's constantly in a jealous fit every time I speak with another man."

She saw him glare at Harry, but he grudgingly nodded. Speaking even more quietly than she did, ensuring that _no one_ but Ginny would hear, he muttered, "Sorry. I just know how much you used to like that high and mighty son of a – "

She put a finger to his lips, smiling in amusement. "Good thing I came to my senses and found the better man, isn't it?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," he smirked, though his arms circling her waist seemed to contradict the words.

She laughed. "Oh, I think it just might."

He smirked again and shook his head, pushing her away a little. "Fine then. Give him a good smack for me."

She laughed again and gave him a little wave as she turned and motioned for Harry to follow her out of the room. She led him down to the lake, neither of them speaking the entire way. When they reached the shore and sat down, Ginny finally broke through the tension.

"Alright Harry, you've got me alone."

For several seconds, Harry maintained his silence, his eyes far off as he looked straight ahead. "What were you two saying?" he asked suddenly. "It looked like he was going to try and stop you from coming, but then you started laughing and he just let you."

She smiled a little and lay back in the grass, reveling in the warmth around her. That winter had been a cold one, and now she was finding the warm air and soft bed of grass and wildflowers around her intoxicating. It was almost impossible to believe that in just a few weeks, Death Eaters would ruin the happy atmosphere of so many people's lives.

Closing her eyes against the bright sunshine, she said, "He just remembers the crush I used to have on you. He's a little bit possessive. He and I both know he could never stop me from doing something I wanted to, but I understand his feelings too, so I humor him, get him to agree. It's a give and take sort of thing."

Harry shook his head as he gazed down at her prone form. "How can you stand such a git? He's trying to hold you back, Gin! Not even letting you speak to someone?"

"I already told you," she said in a tired voice. "He knows as well as I that I will do whatever I bloody well feel like. But when you care for someone, you try to work things out when you can." Then she sat up again and looked Harry dead in the eye. "Imagine this. I'm madly in love with Draco Malfoy for years, yeah? Then I sort of lose interest in him and you and I get involved. You care for me and you love to know that I'm yours, that my affections are for you alone. Then Draco comes back into the picture, proclaiming he's come to his senses and has decided to return the love I once had. Knowing how he felt, and knowing how I used to feel, would _you_ let me be alone with Draco without a fight? Hell, you don't even want me alone with him now, when I don't belong to you at all!"

Harry dropped his eyes for a minute and sighed. "I can't believe you'd do this to me."

"Do what?" she asked skeptically.

His eyes snapped back up to hers, seeming to almost glow with passion. "It was one thing when it was just too complicated to be with me. You weren't crazy in love with me anymore, and with spying on Malfoy and all, it wasn't worth the risk. I could, albeit with some difficulty, accept that. But now? You turned me down all those times because you _actually_ cared about that spoiled prat?"

"Harry," she said his name harshly, as if it pained her. "You're being ridiculous. I can't help who I care for. Like Hermione once told me, the heart cares nothing for logic. It wasn't my fault. I would have thought, logically, Blaise would be more my taste, but here I am, completely enamored of Draco Malfoy, so there you go! You can_not_ blame me for this."

"I can and do blame you!" he hissed. "You're doing this just to spite me. You know how I feel so you're letting yourself fall under his stupid charms because you _know_ I hate him!"

"Get over yourself!" Ginny practically yelled. "You think I _wanted_ to feel this way about Draco bloody Malfoy? Well, I didn't. He's had a hard past and it's not going to be easy for us, not ever, especially not with people like you hanging about all the time! But it couldn't be helped. And if you're going to sit here and blather on like an idiot, I'm leaving!"

Harry stopped, taking a few deep breaths. "It's not even that so much as that you lied to me," he said quietly. "This entire time, when I was baring my soul, you were lying."

"Harry," she said softly, touching his arm.

He yanked away from her touch as if scalded. "Don't," he hissed. "I can't handle…." he scowled. "How could you take advantage of all of our trust like that?"

"I was never one of you," she said tightly. "I knew that, and it never bothered me too much. Why should it? I was Ron's little sister, but that doesn't mean he has to share his friends with me. First Blaise, and later Draco, though, they were mine. Really friends that were just for me, not ones that tolerated me. I belonged when I was with them. When all of this came up, I had to choose between the sides. How could I have chosen differently?"

"But after everything we've been through?" Harry asked. "After the Chamber and just everything else?"

"We have history," Ginny admitted. "That doesn't mean I owe you my sworn loyalty or something."

"It means something," he bit out.

Ginny nodded her agreement. "It means I'll always be grateful to you, no matter what. It also means I'll be a friend to you…just as long as that doesn't conflict with my other friends."

"You're serious about this?" he asked, looking genuinely flabbergasted.

She nodded solemnly. Harry gazed out over the lake for a minute, a warm breeze washing over Ginny in the still quiet. The peace that gust of wind implied and the dazzling sunshine pouring over them both seemed a mockery of what they each were feeling.

"I guess there's nothing left to say then, is there?" Harry sounded regretful…sad.

Ginny inclined her head a bit. "I guess not."

With that, they both stood in unison and walked back into the castle side by side. Their footsteps echoed around them in the stone hallways they knew so well, and when they came to a familiar split in the corridor, they stopped and held each other's eyes for just a moment. A feeling of finality settled over them both as Harry wordlessly turned in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, and Ginny took the hall leading to Draco's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – any and all reviews would be much, much appreciated.


	26. Calm Before the Storm

A/N – sorry for being so harsh about Harry everyone. I've got more plans for them in the future, though, so just try to bear with me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 26: Calm Before the Storm

Draco's head lifted from his parchment at the sound of his door swinging open, admitting a slightly frazzled looking Ginny Weasley, just returning from her chat with Potter. With no preamble, she marched right towards him and perched onto his lap. Surprised but not displeased, he closed his arms around her to keep her steady.

"Life's crazy," she sighed, sliding down in his embrace so that she could rest her head against his chest.

"Why do you say that?" he asked curiously, slightly distracted by the feel of her slender form on top of him.

"Because I just broke the heart of the one person I ever fancied myself in love with, and now I'm sitting in his arch enemy's lap and enjoying it," she stated matter-of-factly.

He chuckled. "Yes, well, I don't think anyone saw this coming."

She closed her eyes, draping an arm lazily around his neck. "Blaise did."

"He doesn't count."

She laughed a little. "Why not?"

"Because he was largely responsible for it in the first place, meddling git that he is."

She laughed again and turned into him a bit more. "I, for one, am grateful to the meddling git."

Draco sighed. "Every once in a great while he does manage to do something right," he admitted.

Ginny was silent a moment before she murmured, "Do you think Harry will ever forgive me?"

"Should I care?" Draco drawled.

She slapped at his chest lightly, more in warning than retribution, he knew. "Be serious. This is important to me, even if you couldn't care less. He's done a lot for me, not to mention saved my life, and I'd hate to lose him over this."

Draco didn't even realize he was scowling until Ginny rolled her eyes at him and pushed herself off of his lap. "Oh, never mind," she sighed. "I'm going to go take a shower or something."

She only got a few steps before he rolled his eyes himself and went after her, bringing his arms around her waist and pulling her back into his chest. "What do you want me to say?" he demanded. "That it will all be okay? That tomorrow morning we'll wake up and you and Potter will be best of friends and your brother will give his blessings and the sky will rain red roses? Sorry to say, my dear, but life doesn't exactly go that way. But if he's really so saintly as he's made out to be, I wouldn't worry about it much. He should come around, given time."

He felt her sag against him as she let out a tired breath. "Well, when you put it like that, the whole world looks _so_ much brighter." The sarcasm was rich in her voice.

"I've told you before that I can't give you any promises for the future. I wasn't only referring to you and me." He turned her around and for once, not a trace of sarcasm was to be found in his words. "But I can give you this here, right now." And then he yanked her against him and took her lips, backing her against his desk as he put everything he had into that kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks passed in which Ron still glared daggers at Draco and constantly grilled Ginny for answers he already knew. Harry had taken up completely ignoring Ginny; she thought that it wasn't really all that different from when she first started attending Hogwarts, then immediately felt guilty for thinking it. Hermione acted as if nothing at all had happened, focusing on her studies with a renewed vigor that they all assumed was her way of distracting herself.

Two days were left before Graduation now, and the afternoon was just beginning to wane into evening, the sun taking on that certain glow that made Ginny's hair blaze, when Draco found her sitting by the lake.

He strode right up to her and pulled her to her feet, crushing her unceremoniously to him and delivering her an intense kiss.

"It's done!" he exclaimed, dropping gracefully to the ground with his back to a tree and pulling her a bit less smoothly into his lap. "Every last NEWT is finally finished!"

Ginny laughed and pulled his mouth down to hers for another congratulatory kiss. "That's a relief. I was getting tired of listening to you complain; you were making me get anxious over _my_ NEWTs, and those aren't for another year."

He rolled his eyes. "Supportive girlfriend I've got."

She grinned slyly, and Draco couldn't help but smirk at the expression. He decided that was most definitely his favorite look on her, that unmistakable glitter of mischief. Now that spring had finally arrived, and the cold had been banished for good that year, she'd seemed to come to life, and he'd seen her wear that look more and more; and it almost always led to something interesting.

"Oh, you want _supportive_ do you?" she asked demurely.

He just raised his eyebrows at her, waiting to see what she had in mind.

She turned on his lap so that she was straddling him. "Because if you want supportive," she continued, pressing her upper body into his as she twined her arms around his neck, "I can do supportive." She brought her lips close to his as if to kiss him, but pulled back at the last possible moment. Then, whispering so seductively he actually felt himself shiver, she said, "Only not in public."

By the time the actual meaning of the words penetrated his slightly hazy thoughts, she'd managed to dart off his lap and run away, laughing wildly and her long hair streaming out behind her.

He growled and jumped up, his long legs gaining on her quickly despite her head start. In a matter of moments, he was close enough to catch her around the waist and they both went tumbling unceremoniously into the grass. He eventually came to land on top of her, and though she seemed to be oblivious to their position, he was only too aware that he was situated between her slightly spread legs, his hands planted at either side of her.

She tilted her head back as she laughed in delight, the sound of it seeming to wrap around him to make his blood hum in his veins. It was nothing short of amazing to him that despite everything going wrong, his Ginny could still laugh. When she finally controlled her giggles, she brought her hands up to thread her fingers in his hair and grinned at him brightly, her pale brown eyes sparkling with mirth.

He couldn't help it, gazing down at the bubbly girl beneath him, so vivacious and loving and _his_; he smiled a true, genuine smile, and chuckled a little. That just made her grin widen, and before his heart was wrenched right from his chest, he leaned down to kiss her softly, feeling her fingers caress his hair softly as he did.

"You, Miss Ginevra, are a tease," he growled when he pulled back a moment later.

She laughed again, though the sound was now slightly breathless and much softer. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied sweetly.

He pulled back further to smirk at her. "You may fool others with that innocent act, Weasley, but I know better."

She flashed that mischievous grin he adored, and pushed herself up to kiss him again when the sound of someone's throat clearing stopped her. Silently cursing whoever dared interrupt this, he rolled off of her to look up at a very amused looking Blaise Zabini.

"Please children," Blaise scoffed teasingly, "find a room."

Draco shot him a glare and glanced down to see Ginny blushing furiously, which softened him slightly. Amazing how fast she could transform from bold and daring to embarrassed and timid.

"We _were_ celebrating the end of my school career," Draco drawled, emphasizing the 'were' and giving him a pointed look.

Blaise grinned and plopped down onto the ground next to them. "Ah, last few precious moments before the big bang?"

Draco wanted to kill him. He looked over at Ginny, fully expecting her to grow somber at the reminder of what would happen in two short days, but was surprised to see her just smile a little.

"That was the idea," she nodded. "Hey, where's Luna?"

Blaise tilted his head back in the direction of the castle. "She's taking a bath."

"Weird time to be bathing," Draco commented with one delicately raised eyebrow.

Blaise grinned widely. "Yeah, I know. I thought so too, but she just said something about the essence of sweet pea and Janglenots." He shrugged. "She seemed pretty intent on it, so I let her have at it."

Draco snorted and Ginny laughed outright. "You've got your hands full with that one," Ginny observed, still clearly amused.

Blaise got a slightly far off look in his dark eyes. "Definitely. Wouldn't have it any other way, though. She's just so sweet, almost naïve, but at the same time she's got this sly streak you'd never expe – "

"Oh my gosh, someone please shut him up before he gets into it all," Draco groaned.

Ginny elbowed him with a laugh. "Oh come on, Draco. It's cute."

"Bloody Gryffindor for you," he mumbled, to which she elbowed him again.

Blaise grinned and stretched out casually on the ground, arms folded behind his head comfortably and his entire demeanor devil-may-care, as if this were a regular practice for him. "So, still no news from our beloved Headmaster?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Not since last week when he sent me the final adjustments to that _brilliant_ plan of his," he replied, his voice just oozing sarcasm.

"I still want to be there," Ginny grumbled, looking slightly grumpy as she glared at a spot next to her foot.

"You'd just distract me, Gin," Draco sighed. They'd had this conversation a million times. He got Dumbledore – a very smug Dumbledore, he might add – to allow Ginny to leave school early and find sanctuary at Headquarters. He still had no idea where 'headquarters' _was_, but apparently it was safe, and he supposed that was all that mattered. "I can't be worrying about both you _and_ Granger."

Blaise chuckled from his spot prone on the ground. "Never thought you'd say that particular phrase, did you Mate?"

Draco couldn't help but smile. "No, but then there's a lot of things I never thought would happen." He raised his eyebrows at Ginny, making her smile and stick out her tongue playfully.

Just then Luna walked up to the group and sat herself next to Blaise. The darker boy immediately sat up and smiled at her, brushing a light kiss over her lips in greeting.

"Ready?" he asked softly, taking her hand into his.

She blushed a little and nodded mutely.

Ginny tilted her head to the side a bit. "What's going on?"

Blaise's grin was sudden and radiant, speaking volumes for his happiness. "Luna and I have an announcement," he declared cheerfully. Taking a dramatic pause, he said, "We're engaged."

Draco could only stare. _Engaged? _He glanced over to see how Ginny was taking it, and saw she looked similar to him, eyes wide with wonder.

"When?" the redheaded girl croaked out. "The wedding, I mean. When's the wedding going to be?"

Blaise shrugged a little, smiling fondly as Luna flushed even brighter but grinned herself. He fondled absently at the ring on her finger, the one Draco didn't notice until just now, and said, "We haven't set a date yet or anything. We figured we'd let this whole Graduation mess blow over first, and then iron out the details. In the mean time, we've got ourselves a nice little flat right here in Hogsmeade."

Ginny suddenly jumped forward and tackled the both of them to the ground in a furious hug. "I'm so happy for you!" she was crying happily. "I can't believe it! I had no idea you guys were this serious!"

Once Ginny, with a little help from Draco, climbed off of them once more, Luna spoke up for the first time. "It is a little sudden, but we know what we feel. We're ready," she smiled dreamily up at Blaise.

Draco caught Blaise watching him almost reproachfully, and realized his friend was waiting to see how he would react. Shaking his head a little in amazement, Draco stuck out his hand. Blaise grasped it and they held the firm pressure for a moment as Draco said, sincerely, "Congratulations, Zabini. You're absolutely mad, but I suppose if you're happy, it doesn't really matter, does it?"

Blaise grinned and squeezed his friend's hand one last time before dropping it and seeming to relax. Ginny immediately launched into a series of questions, begging details about how Blaise had asked and if they had any ideas for a wedding theme or some such blather. He wasn't really listening, as he was busy studying her.

Her hair was wild, still windswept and sticking out in odd directions from their earlier tumble to the ground. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement and her eyes were sparkling with obvious joy as she spoke with the newly engaged couple across from her. He felt a curious twist in his gut at her obviously ecstatic response; there was no doubting that she would want to be married one day. Did she expect that of him? They'd agreed no promises, and she seemed to be fine with that, but how long would it last? She would have to move on eventually, wouldn't she?

That thought made his whole body tense up. He wasn't sure why, wasn't sure he wanted to know why, but the thought of her moving on to someone who could give her everything she'd always dreamed of made him angry and even a little scared. He'd grown accustomed to her company in the past months. She'd always been there, and always – with the exception of their one two week break – understood his motives and accepted them without complaint. Lately, she even stayed in his room, even if they weren't talking to one another. She was just there, doing her own thing while he did his. How would he handle her leaving? Would he even be able to?

And that was unsettling. These were dangerous thoughts. He was growing attached, far too attached. It wasn't healthy. He knew her; she wouldn't stay forever in a dead end relationship. She was too strong for that, too full of life to sit still. He briefly wondered if maybe this Graduation thing wasn't a perfect catalyst for the end of everything. The end of his freedom as he knew it, the end of his deception to his father, the end of any second guesses as to his loyalties…and the end of him and Ginny.

Then suddenly he felt her small body crawl into his lap and pull his arms around her waist, leaning against his chest as she listened to Blaise say something about outdoor weddings. He couldn't help noticing how perfectly she fit against him, the ease in which she showed her affections without being annoying or clingy.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered Lovegood had just said something about the new breed of "rainbow dragons" her father had just written an article on, and Ginny laughed loudly. She tilted her head back to look at him, smiling warmly and with eyes so full of emotion he could only stare back. Blaise had apparently just contradicted whatever it was Luna had said, and when the two started arguing playfully, Ginny twisted around so she could see Draco better.

"What's the matter?" she murmured quietly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Something is the matter?"

"Don't even try it. You have your thinking face on. What's wrong?"

He smiled and shook his head. "My thinking face?"

"Yes, that look you get when you're worrying about something and get all intense," she explained with a shrug, slipping down against his chest a little further.

He blinked as he gazed down at this lovely thing in his arms, looking back at him like he was the only thing in the whole world that mattered to her just then. In that moment, he knew he could never give her up, even if it would be better for them in the end. No, he'd wait for her to end whatever it was they had because right now, she was his, and that was all that mattered. "Just thinking about Graduation," he lied, running a hand down one of her arms absently.

She looked skeptical, but by now Blaise and Luna had settled their disagreement and were looking at them curiously, so she just shrugged and turned back to the other couple.

Later that night, long after he and Ginny had left Blaise and Lovegood with another round of congratulations, Draco lay wide-awake with her in his arms.

"Can't sleep either?" she asked softly.

"How could you tell?" He couldn't quite hide the surprise in his voice.

"You're holding too tight to be asleep…and plus you're breathing like you're awake." She shrugged. "I'm guessing you can't sleep?"

He was silent a moment. "No," he admitted eventually.

"Thinking about Graduation still?"

"Yes. What about you? You can't sleep?" The inquiry was soft as he stroked her hair, curious.

"Just thinking that tomorrow I have to leave you," came her whispered response.

"Just for a day. I'll be meeting you there, wherever 'there' is, before you know it."

She nodded into his shoulder, and he felt her sigh as her breath pooled out warmly against his skin. He understood her reluctance; she was afraid something wouldn't go as planned, that there would be a glitch and she'd never see him again. He understood because he was a little afraid of that himself.

At some point he drifted off because the next time his eyes opened, it was to the bright morning sun. Ginny was now on the very edge of his bed, her back to him and hair sprawled out over his pillows as her chest rose and fell softly. The barest hint of a smile graced his mouth as he scooted over towards her, bringing her awake with butterfly kisses down her arm.

Her small sigh was the only indication she'd noticed his attentions. He slid a hand down her side to rest on her hip and whispered, "Ginevra. Hey Ginny. Up!"

She moaned and tugged one of his pillows over her head. He chuckled and decided he could let her rest a little longer while he washed up. Giving her hip one last squeeze, he rolled out of bed and made his way through the eerily empty room. Dumbledore had already taken the majority of his things to 'headquarters.'

He was just about to turn on the shower when he realized that today and tomorrow would be the last time he would ever do this and that after Ginny left today, she would never be washing up in the Head Boy's room either. A wickedly wonderful idea occurred to him. Ignoring the shower knobs, he turned on the bath water, adding bubbles and bath salts to the mix.

He walked back into the bedroom while the tub filled and stripped down to his boxers before crouching down in front of where Ginny still lay sprawled across his bed.

"Ginny," he whispered. When she ignored him, he said a bit more loudly, "Gin, I've got a surprise, but if you keep sleeping, I'm going to have to enjoy it without you."

Apparently, that got her attention because he saw her blink her eyes open blearily. "What?"

"Just meet me in the bathroom when you're all woken up."

He walked back through the door and stopped the water. He transfigured his boxer shorts into more appropriate swim trunks and, knowing Ginny's abhorrence to the morning and figuring he had time, decided to go all out and even lit a few candles that had been there when he arrived and he'd, obviously, never used.

He was just standing back to admire his handy work when Ginny stumbled through the door, rubbing at her eyes. "Alright, I'm here. What…" The question died on her lips as she gazed at the scene before her.

The scent of lavender and a hint of jasmine wafted lightly through the room, not too overpowering, and the candles' warm glow was the only lighting to be offered in the windowless room. It reflected and glittered along the surface of the bubbles, sparkling like gold dusted across a blanket of snow.

"Draco…." she breathed quietly.

He nodded knowingly at the wonder in her voice, but he wasn't looking at the picture the bath presented. His gaze was fixed on her; on the way the light of the candles was bouncing off her shining tresses and making her always fair skin glow a warm honey. He stepped forward wordlessly and slipped his fingers beneath the hem of her shirt, pleased when she lifted her arms obligingly so that he could lift it off of her. The garment dropped to the ground forgotten as Draco hooked his fingers through the elastic of her pajama bottoms. He slowly pushed them off her hips to bunch at her feet until she kicked them away.

He took a moment to admire her, standing there in a plain white cotton bra and knickers. Put bluntly, it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He ran his hands over her hips and up her sides, brushing against her breasts when he reached them. She let out a shuddering breath. The flicker of the candles was playing tantalizingly across her body, and he found himself tracing the light's dance across her skin.

"Draco." This time his name fell from her lips in a shaky sigh, and he instantly wanted to take her right then and there, on the floor if he had to.

Controlling his base urges, he dropped his hands from her body and reached back for his wand. With a few murmured words, he'd transfigured her undergarments into a bathing suit that looked pretty much identical to what they had before, only waterproof.

Smiling at her for the first time, he swept her off her feet and carried her to the large bathtub bridal style, lowering her gently into the steaming water and bubbles before climbing in after her.

She grinned and propelled herself back until she was in the very middle of the tub, seeming to dare him to come and get her. He took that dare.

His arms were circling her waist seconds later, pulling her close against him. He was really just teasing himself, he knew, feeling so much of her bare skin pressed and sliding against his, the heat of her body mingling with his, but he couldn't resist.

She brought her hands up to his shoulders and tilted her head to the side a bit. "What's all this?"

"This is the last time we'll both be getting ready in here," he said softly, his fingers drawing little squiggles over her back. "I wanted to go out with a bang."

She smiled a little, arching into him ever so slightly as he continued caressing her skin. "The Great Draco Malfoy, never one to simply let something pass."

He smirked and shook his head, pressing a kiss into her neck.

"It's lovely," she breathed, arching into him further. "You're amazing."

"Obviously," he drawled, chuckling when she rolled her eyes.

He felt her hands slide down his back and settle on his hips. He almost gasped out loud when she pushed the waistband of his swim trunks just a bit lower, simultaneously pushing her upper body against his. He was not inexperienced by any means, but it had been ages since he'd been with a girl, keeping true to his promise to Ginny that it would only be her. That fact coupled with how badly he'd been wanting her for awhile now made his control a flimsy thing indeed.

"Ginny…" he began, trying to warn her, but she just pressed a kiss against his lips and backed him against the side of the tub. Fighting a losing battle, he grabbed her hips suddenly and pulled them roughly against his, groaning into her neck and hair.

Her soft, startled exclamation when she felt the evidence of his desire brought him back down quickly and he pushed her back again. To his absolute shock, she only flashed that mischievous grin and moved to press against him once more.

"Ginny, quit it," he ground out. Merlin, she didn't know what kind of game she was playing….

"Draco," she whispered, right into his ear. "Just relax for once, okay? I won't break."

Then he felt her hand slip down into his trunks, and he couldn't hold back his groan. Giving in without much of a fight, he heeded her words and let his head fall back. His eyes closed as she brought him closer, obviously unpracticed and unsure in what she was doing, but that only made it all the more exciting to him. He was the first she was doing this for; the thought inspired a sense of smug satisfaction in him.

When she finally took him over the edge, he let out a low hiss and crushed her to him, kissing her fiercely. A few seconds later, he released her and nuzzled against her neck, taking deep breaths and reveling in the softness of her body still pressed so close.

"You know," he told her in a gravelly voice, "I didn't intend anything like that when I drew up this bath."

She gave a heady laugh and said, "Well, at least now I won't have to buy you a Graduation present."

He just blinked, almost unable to believe what had just happened with this girl that never ceased to surprise him. Then he broke into an uncharacteristic grin and laughed, shaking his head in wonder.

He reversed their positions quickly, and now it was her back pressed against the side as he murmured, "You are absolutely bloody mad."

She flashed a smile, then suddenly grew serious as she leveled her gaze on him. "I have to go to Headquarters in a few hours."

He nodded. "I know."

"I won't see you again until all of this is over."

He nodded again.

"I'm telling you right now, Draco Malfoy: if you get yourself hurt, you'll regret it."

He smirked and kissed her softly, feeling her lips follow his to maintain the contact when he tried to pull back again. "I'll do my best. There really isn't much danger on my part in this, you know. I pretty much walk up some stairs and apparate."

"Don't care," she grumbled stubbornly into his shoulder.

There really wasn't anything he could say or do to change that, and he wasn't sure he wanted to; it was sort of nice having someone worry about him. Instead of offering up words that would mean nothing to her, he simply kissed her.

Several hours later he delivered her one last, chaste kiss just before Professor McGonagall escorted her via floo wherever it was she was going. He sighed after they'd disappeared and looked down at his hands, noting that his fingers were still slightly wrinkled from soaking in the water.

Tomorrow was Graduation Day.


	27. Graduation Day

Chapter 27: Graduation Day

"Alright, Granger, you're sure you're okay?" Draco sat across from Hermione in their common room, locking her eyes with his in an intense, searching gaze.

She smiled weakly, still tugging at one of her curls nervously. "Why Malfoy, I never knew you cared."

He snorted. "Please. I'm asking because you've _got_ to be okay. If you show any signs that you know what's going to happen, you might alert Death Eaters that are parents already in the crowd. My own, for instance. That's risking intervention, and if that happens, I won't be able to help you."

A shaky sigh issued from her lips. "I know, I know. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." He eyed the curl about to be yanked from her head skeptically.

She huffed and released the lock of hair. "I'm supposed to be tortured and killed in a few minutes, Malfoy, cut me a break. When the time comes, I'll be dandy, alright?"

Frowning a little, he nodded. "Alright. Let's get going then."

"Malfoy wait," she said suddenly, catching his hand as he moved to stand.

He glanced at her hand and raised his eyebrows at her. "What's wrong now?"

She shook her head, smiling wryly. "No, nothing. I just…I wanted to apologize for underestimating you and judging so wrongly. And I wanted to thank you for doing all of this for me. I'm more grateful than you could know."

He smirked a little at her expression. She looked like she'd just eaten something vile and was desperately trying to swallow it down…but he could still see the sincerity there despite her mortification at giving kind words to a Malfoy.

"Can't really blame you for guessing me for the wrong side." He shrugged. "And don't flatter yourself. I'm not doing this for you at all. If it were up to me, I'd be long gone, maybe to Spain or something, and you could save yourself. I'm doing this for Ginny."

She laughed a little, which surprised him. "Glad to see you haven't gone soft on us." She sighed and stood up. "I don't really care who you do it for, just that you're doing it. Now come on, I've got a speech to give."

Shaking his head at the collective insanity of all the Gryffindors he'd ever known, he followed the bobbing mass of curls in front of him. He was just thankful the Head Girl's speech always preceded the Head Boy's, following the 'ladies first' policy. He couldn't imagine trying to give a bloody speech knowing what would happen right after.

They wound silently through the twisting halls of the school, the last of the students in the building. Draco found his gaze trailing across the stones and portraits he'd come to know like second nature. Despite it all, this place had been a home to him, and he was going to miss it terribly. It was just too impossible to imagine leaving behind something so completely a part of him.

He felt a sudden surge of anger flare up in his chest that he wouldn't even get his proper goodbye this day. He'd never been one for ceremonies or any of the like, but this was still his Graduation day, and damn it all, he should be able to have that!

But here he was, walking beside the Mudblood, about to escape an excruciating demise at the hands of Death Eaters. If it were any other group, he would have said they were being inconsiderate to all the students who had nothing to do with this, but when you were talking about Death Eaters, such a sentiment was laughable.

By now they were outside, and he glanced over to see Granger breathe in the warm air with her eyes closed. It really was a gorgeous day, filled with bright sunshine, warm breezes, and the vibrancy of spring and the approaching summer fairly humming in the air. What a cruel joke nature had played. It would have been better if it was storming.

Draco heard her mutter a quiet, "Here we go," and then they were walking again. They moved past the rows of students and teachers, most of them completely oblivious, most of them thinking how perfect this day was and getting ready to say their final goodbyes.

The two of them stole up the stairs to the stage as discreetly as possible, slipping into the empty seats among the teachers without glancing at each other. It was all Draco could do not to study Granger, to see how calm she was, to see if she could handle the pressure. But now they were in the public eye, and they were not allies any longer but enemies. They had to act as such.

He scanned the crowd disinterestedly, adopting his air of bored nonchalance that could cover up any emotion, even the ones roiling inside him now. If nothing else, he had his father to thank for teaching him that little trick. And then, ironically, his eyes fell upon Lucius.

Even though Draco was higher up, elevated on the stage as he was, when the cold stare of his father met his own equally emotionless gaze, it seemed like the older man was towering over him. Draco caught the almost imperceptible nod of his father's head, telling him that all was still to go as planned. He nodded back stiffly, quickly averting his eyes.

There had been no pride in his father's eyes, no happiness or hope; just steely determination and the ever present dead power. He wondered if he would have become like that if not for meeting Blaise as a child. The boy had showed him that it was okay to laugh and smile, that emotion could be a good thing and not just weakness. Really, he owed a lot to Blaise…not that he'd ever tell him that. His ego needed no stroking.

He searched out the Slytherins until he found his friend already looking at him. Despite the fact that his father was sitting right there watching him, or maybe because of it, he tilted a smile to Blaise. Blaise grinned broadly back, giving him a mock salute and offering up a sly wink. Draco chuckled a little and shook his head. Thank Merlin for Blaise.

Dumbledore suddenly stood in a flourish of gray robes as he swept towards the edge of the stage. Draco marveled at the twinkle in the old man's warm eyes, at the joyful smile on his wrinkled face. That one was just as good an actor as any Malfoy. Draco couldn't help but think it funny how when a person hid feelings behind an emotionless mask, it was being deceitful or two-faced, but when a person did the same thing behind a cheery smile, it was just being smart.

"Welcome all!" Dumbledore declared, spreading his arms wide to encompass everyone. "This is always a joyous occasion as well as a somber one. I am proud of each and every individual leaving this institution today, but I shall miss them dearly. I wish them all the best of luck in whatever path they may pursue."

Draco wryly thought that the last bit might not hold true of the ones pursuing the path of a Death Eater.

"It has been truly a wonderful year, and I know no man so blessed as I have been with the fine example these young men and women have set."

_Please, spare me_, Draco thought, fighting the urge to wrinkle up his nose in distaste.

"Now, I could ramble up here for a long time, but I'll save that for later when you all are tired enough that you can sleep through it if you so choose," he paused, smiling as the scattered laughter echoed through the crowd. "For right now, I would like to introduce this year's Head Boy and Girl, who I must say, have done a phenomenal job in their duties. I cannot begin to express how proud I am of both of them."

Draco saw Dumbledore's gaze settle on him at that last sentence, but ignored it completely. He did not take kindly to flattery from this man.

"First, our Heady Boy, Draco Malfoy!" he announced loudly.

A chorus of applause, largely from the Slytherins, met Draco's ears as he stepped forward, giving a slight bow. Someone let loose a loud, ear-piercing whistle that he was sure came from Blaise, and couldn't help but smile a little as he found his friend shrugging innocently in the crowd. It was a miracle that Blaise could still be so carefree despite the seriousness of what he knew was to come. It put Draco at ease, which he had a feeling had been the boy's intent to begin with.

He stepped back and Dumbledore announced, "And our Head Girl, Hermione Granger!"

She stepped forward, offering up a timid curtsy and blushing a little at the vigorous clapping from the crowd. Draco could see her hands shaking slightly, and her curtsy had been a little wobbly, but that could be chalked up to normal nerves. She was actually doing well.

"As is tradition," Dumbledore was saying, "the Head Girl will be first to make her speech." He turned to said girl and offered her a comforting smile, nodding ever so slightly in what Draco figured was meant to be a reassuring manner. "Hermione?"

Draco gave her a side-long glance to find that she looked surprisingly calm, considering how nervous she'd seemed in their common room. She nodded back at Dumbledore and stepped up to the podium situated center-stage, laying her hands flat against the wood of the thing. Draco guessed that was as much to keep her hands from shaking as anything else.

His whole body tensed up, ready to spring to the girl's side. It was any second now; all that was left was to wait for the Death Eater's to appear. Personally, Draco thought it would have been smarter to simply apparate away now and minimize any risk to either Granger or himself. Dumbledore, however, had wanted to be sure that the attack would happen before they did anything so dramatic. Foolishness, in Draco's opinion, but then it wasn't his plan, was it?

He heard Granger start up her speech hesitantly. She seemed normal enough; her eyes were darting through the audience at an alarming rate, but her voice was strong and clear.

This waiting game was driving him insane. He just wanted to have done with it! A bird chirped somewhere behind him and he wanted to laugh. You would never know Hogwarts was about to be invaded; there was no dark clouds hanging over their heads and no suspenseful music playing in the background, no unease emanating from those gathered. It was just too much.

Suddenly the wind seemed to shift. His eyes snapped to his father only to find his seat empty. All of his muscles tensed up further, coiling and waiting to propel him forward. All he had to do was get to Granger and she'd apparate them both out of there. He'd see Ginny, and she'd kiss him and tell him how happy she was that he was alright. That was it; that was the plan. _So let's get _on_ with it!_ he thought fiercely.

Hermione's voice had faltered when the wind had changed, but now she was continuing on, doing an admirable job of acting as if all was going as planned. Then the wind died altogether and people were looking around curiously. Draco couldn't help it; he stood.

Then there was a loud '_crack!'_ resounding again and again through the air, loud enough that all gathered, including Draco, threw their hands over their ears by reflex. Quickly recovering, Draco took a millisecond to note that black clad figures with silver masks were now positioned sporadically in the audience before he turned to dash towards Granger.

Only there was a problem. Granger was there, but either one of her arms were being held by two of the black robed men, implacable as she struggled within their grasp. So much for just running and having her apparate them. Despite his sudden indecision, he had the presence of mind to grow concerned with how hard she was fighting; she'd never get free and she needed to save her strength.

"Granger!" he shouted. "Stop it!"

He smirked a little for the benefit of the Death Eaters as he looked at her, but he conveyed as clearly as he could for her to trust him with his eyes. He knew how it looked. It looked like he was really one of them after all, but that was exactly what he needed. It would be easier to get them out of this fix if his father and his band of idiots didn't realize he'd switched sides just yet. It was just a tragedy that he couldn't explain that reasoning to a panicked Granger right now.

Apparently, she either understood or just gave up, because she went limp.

One of the Death Eaters stalked smoothly up the stage and turned to face those assembled.

Draco had no idea what to do. He couldn't just stun the men holding the Head Girl. By the time one was down, the other would have him disarmed and then they'd both be doomed. He glanced around to find Dumbledore missing and narrowed his eyes. What happened to him! This was his bloody 'fool proof' plan after all! Then he noticed that Snape's face was missing out of the gathered staff and cursed quietly under his breath. He didn't know if that meant the Potions Professor was really for Voldermort or not, but either way it wasn't helping _him_ any.

The man that had faced the crowd suddenly spoke out in a booming voice. "Ladies and gentlemen! Take this as a warning to all those impure! He has returned!"

Draco went cold when he heard that, or more specifically, that voice. It was his father. A collective gasp and several screams from the crowd drew Draco's eyes upwards where the Dark Mark had appeared, burned into the air to hang threateningly over the grounds. And the sky was still clear and blue.

His father, hidden beneath mask and robes, turned to him and nodded. "Go to it, boy."

Draco nodded mechanically, feeling desperation beginning to wash over him. He was suddenly very glad that Ginny was safe in hiding. Having her there would have rendered him useless.

He took a few steps closer to the wide-eyed Hermione, noticing the tear tracks on her cheeks for the first time, and looked to the men holding her. He knew one thing; he needed to be the only one touching her.

"Let me have her." He said it clearly in a strong voice, using all the Malfoy command he could muster.

"What are you talking about boy? We're holding her for you! Easy target! What are you waiting for?"

Draco didn't recognize the voice, and was thankful. It was easier to believe he was just dealing with a mask.

"My reasons are none of your concern," he snapped in a haughty tone. "This is my task and I will do it how I wish. Hand. Her. Over."

"Do as he says," Lucius drawled behind him, sounding amused.

The two Death Eaters glanced at each other before shrugging and throwing their captive roughly into Draco. He caught her and held her tight, one arm pinning her to him by her waist and the other on her back.

"Now!" he hissed in her ear.

For a minute she didn't react, and he was afraid she was too scared or shocked to do what was needed, but then he felt her straighten in his arms and…nothing.

"What is your problem!" he demanded in barely controlled undertones.

"I'm sorry!" she cried in a panicked whisper. "I swear I'm trying, but it's like I'm running into a brick wall!"

He glanced up to see his father facing him. "What are you waiting for, Draco? Begin, or I will be forced to do it for you."

"I'll do it," Draco bit out, glaring at the mask he knew his father to be underneath. Then he had an idea. It wouldn't do anything but buy them time, but it was something. Whispering in Granger's ear, he ordered, "Act like this hurts."

He just registered her nod before he dropped her to the stage floor and muttered a charm of his own invention under his breath. He and Blaise had often done this when they were bored, made up silly little spells that were basically just pretty colors. Good for a show, but no effect. The one he used now shot out a wicked-looking red smoke that enveloped the object it was cast on. He knew that it inspired no feeling, as he'd cast it on himself before, but the moment it surrounded the bushy haired girl kneeling before him she let out such a piercing scream he almost wondered if maybe it did hurt after all.

She didn't stop until the red smoke around her dissipated, and then she curled up into herself and started crying. He had a feeling the tears were real, though as a result of her fear, not pain from his actions.

"What spell was that?" one of the figures in black asked from the side, sounding interested.

"Something I've been experimenting with," he answered shortly. Then he turned back to Hermione and ordered, "Get up, Mudblood."

She shook her head, her face hidden behind a curtain of hair. For just a second he was surprised she wouldn't do as he said, but soon realized she was acting too. The proud Gryffindor wouldn't so easily be ordered around, not if this were real. He took the barest of seconds to be impressed that she was still using her head, even now.

Hauling her up by the arm, he crushed her to him once more and hissed, "Try again!"

He paused for half a beat and almost yelled in frustration when she shook her head. If only he knew where the bloody hell it was they were going! Then _he_ could do it!

He saw all the Death Eaters were staring at him now, waiting, and they were beginning to shuffle impatiently.

_Come on Malfoy, get it together. Just look at this objectively_. He forced himself to take a deep breath and ran through what he knew. He didn't have long before the Death Eaters, namely his own father, started taking things into their own hands. They couldn't apparate, apparently. What other means of escape were there? Well, there was the floo, of course. Unfortunately, they were outside.

Knowing he was taking too long, he sent Granger roughly to her knees once more, managing to hold back his cringe when she hit the wood of the stage. He muttered a spell that made blue sparks ignite all over the object it was cast on. Again, it was completely harmless, though he remembered this one did tingle a bit, but again she let loose an unnervingly convincing scream anyway.

Apparating and floo-ing were out of the question. How else would they get out of there? He yanked Hermione roughly to her feet once more, eyes searching desperately for a sign of Dumbledore in the crowd. Instead, his gaze fell on Harry Potter. He moved on, but suddenly snapped back to him. A memory flashed through his mind, something Potter had done back in fourth year, and he had it.

Fighting down the revulsion he felt at being forced to copy Saint Potter, he pinned Granger to him with one arm and stuck his wand in the air with the other, bellowing, "_Accio Broom!_"

Nothing was clear to him. He could see the Death Eaters glancing to one another, but in his mind he couldn't remember what that might mean, and he saw the person he knew to be his father taking a step forward, but that didn't register either. All his thoughts were centered on his broom, praying he hadn't locked it up the last time he'd used it.

Then he spotted a small, dark stain against the brilliant blue sky hurtling towards him. He exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and braced himself. Maybe three seconds later, he caught the broom with one hand and tossed a leg over it, hauling Granger on in front of him.

"Draco!" he heard his father roar. And he ignored it completely.

Kicking off with all the power he had in him, he snapped, "Better hold tight, Granger."

The ground was left beneath them, the shapes of the gathered people growing smaller by the second. Hermione screamed as an unmistakable green light lanced through the air less than a foot from her head, and Draco was forced to dodge a second, more accurate one.

He recalled something Ginny had said to him during one of their flying sessions, something about avoiding Bludgers when the players noticed he'd spotted the snitch. _'If you're not neck and neck with the other seeker, and if you've got a few seconds to spare, all you've got to do is always keep 'em guessing. Go into random dives and ascensions, and always, always keep zigzagging…just don't forget to keep moving toward the goal, either_.'

He darted to the left suddenly and executed a short dive before veering sharply to the right and climbing into the air once more.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Hermione cried, gripping the broom with white knuckles.

Draco knew she was a terrible flyer, and though he'd never admit it to her, he was rather impressed with how well she was able to stay on with minimal help from him.

"Making sure none of those damned spells hit us!" he growled right as he had to suddenly turn the broom sideways to avoid a jet of purplish light he didn't even recognize.

He was quickly accelerating, pushing his broom to the very limits of its speed even during the zigzags and random dives, always moving, never staying still. If he was going to die, he would _not_ be an easy target. They were going to _work_ for it, damn it.

He was nearing the very outskirts of the grounds now, and the spells were coming less and less frequently. Just as he felt on the verge of letting loose a triumphant whoop, he slammed into a very hard _something_.

They bounced violently backwards and Draco was almost thrown from the broom, barely managing to keep his grip. As it was, Granger was not so fortunate – she was jerked backwards off her already precarious perch and went hurtling towards the unforgiving ground with an ear shattering screech. Cursing fluently, he took less than a second to readjust his hold on the broom and went into a steep dive, catching her about the waist and tugging her back in front of him.

"Damn it I told you to hang on!" he shouted.

She didn't even point out that he was being unfair, just let out a shuddering sob and clutched at his arms. He ignored his disgust at having a bawling Mudblood clinging to him and looked back to see what he'd hit. There was nothing there; it was open ground as far as he could see. He swore and flew back to the spot, this time very slowly. Sure enough, when he'd gotten close enough, he met resistance that reminded him strongly of a wall of solid concrete. He tried moving far to the left and then the right, up and down, but there was no use.

"What in the hell?" He was just considering putting Hermione on the ground and flying forward as fast as he possibly could, hoping to break this invisible barrier, hopefully not breaking himself in the process, when another green light cut through the air inches from his head.

He yelled a curse and went into a dive, dimly aware that Hermione had screamed again. It was a good thing he chose to dive instead of ascend, because another spell came from a different direction, the same unfamiliar purple light he'd seen earlier. It hit his broom squarely, and the wood instantly shattered with explosive force beneath them, showering them both with the resultant splinters. Operating solely on instinct at this point, Draco grabbed Hermione and pressed her into his chest, curling into a ball and urging her to do the same.

Draco was the first to hit the ground, taking the brunt of the impact on his shoulder. He instantly rolled and tried to absorb some of the shock with his back, successful to a point, but not enough to save his shoulder from a blindingly sharp ache.

The combination of the pain in his shoulder, the wind being knocked from him when he had twisted to land more on his back, and the added weight of Granger on his chest made him black out for a second. Only for that second, though, because Hermione screamed again and, with a strength he didn't know the thin girl possessed, managed to roll the both of them to the side just in time to avoid what looked like a stunning spell.

He jumped to his feet, wincing at the pain lancing through his whole body, and grabbed Hermione's hand. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, smacking his fist against the invisible barrier as he went, desperately trying to find a hole.

Then he came to a dead halt, skidding on his heels a little, as three Death Eaters seemed to practically materialize ahead of him. In some kind of sick unison, all three pointed their wands and shouted a stunning spell. He immediately dropped to the ground, dragging Hermione with him as he was still holding her hand. The spells flew harmlessly over their heads and Draco rolled to his feet once more. He had to grit his teeth against the fiery jolts of pain lancing from his shoulder and back all through his torso.

He was preparing to run in the opposite direction when a clear, commanding voice made him halt despite himself, out of pure habit if nothing else. It was his father's voice. "Stop!"

And it seemed as if time itself had heeded his command. The black clad figures all froze, as well as Draco and Hermione, and but for the latter girl's quiet sniffing, the world had gone silent.

His father's voice cut sharply through the quiet. "Draco, just what do you think you're doing?" The voice was calm and soft, but years of experience taught Draco that it was anything but a good sign.

There would be no denying which side he'd chosen, not anymore, but the least he could do was try and keep him talking. Maybe if he distracted this older version of himself long enough, Dumbledore would come, or hell even Potter. He didn't care at this point who saved his skin, just as long as it was saved. It was a pathetic plan at best and an almost false hope, but it was all he had left.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Father?" He drawled out the words, trying to appear nonchalant and in-control. His father never took kindly to weakness, and Draco doubted he'd start changing now.

Lucius snarled and ripped off his mask. Draco realized he probably wasn't supposed to reveal his identity, but just had by addressing him 'Father.' _Well_, he thought ironically, _there's a lot of things I wasn't supposed to do today that I did._

"Don't toy with me boy. Answer my question."

Draco didn't even bother trying to look his father in the eye. He knew if he could, it would speak volumes for him, but he also knew he would fail if he tried. This man had played tyrant over his life for too many years to suddenly lose all his powers of intimidation.

"Why father, I should think that would be obvious." Draco gestured vaguely towards Granger, who was looking back and forth between the two men reproachfully. "I'm saving the Mudblood here."

Lucius' usually smooth face twisted into an ugly sneer. "I'd gathered as much. I was more referring to _why_ you are doing this."

Draco let out a great, annoyed sigh…it was a testament to his acting skills. Every instinct he possessed was screeching at top volume to just _run_. He recognized that dark look in his father's eyes only too well. It was the one he had just before he closed in on a victim. His logic, however, overrode his instincts; if he ran, he would just be stunned. At least now he had _some_ freedom.

"There are lots of reasons, really," came the younger Malfoy's enigmatic reply. _Just keep him talking_, repeated over and over in his mind like a broken record. Of course, the trick was not to get him angry enough to start making use of that wand in his hand.

"You'd better start giving me some of them." The warning was clear as crystal in Lucius' cold order.

Draco figured he should probably listen to that. But what to tell him? The main reason was, of course, Ginny, but there was no way in any of the seven circles of hell he would say a word about her; that would be like handing his father a target and saying 'alright, have at it!'

"I guess you could say I got tired of being told what to do," Draco finally supplied.

A fairly heavy gust of wind breezed past him out of seemingly nowhere, but he didn't think twice about it. Hermione sucked in a sudden breath to his left, and he glanced down to see that she was tugging on a curl and glancing around herself curiously. It was clear she was thinking furiously about something, but didn't know what, so he ignored that too.

His father advanced a step. "So you've decided to follow Dumbledore around like a whipped dog, is that it?" the man hissed.

Draco was just opening his mouth to respond to that when Granger suddenly threw herself on him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He stumbled back a step in shock, wondering what in the bloody hell she thought she was doing. That was when he felt the familiar pull tugging at him, and a loud 'pop!' echoed through the air as they apparated.

For several long moments, the black robed men just stood there in the silence that followed the 'pop.' A small rabbit hopped into the space previously occupied by the Head Boy and Girl, nosing about curiously. Lucius let loose a vicious snarl and took aim, sending a spell at the small creature backed by all his confused rage. When the smoke cleared, all that remained was a patch of scorched earth.

"Let's go." The command fell from Lucius' thin lips in a quiet hiss. Not a single man was foolish enough to argue.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – just 'cos I have a feeling I'm going to be asked this a lot lol – no, this is not almost the end. It's going to continue through Ginny's 7th year as well (though I doubt the second half of the story will be nearly as long as this first).

Oh yeah, and something else (besides what was obviously stated in the chapter) went wrong in all that mess. Kudos to whoever gets it haha. If you're thinking there's a hole in my plot and/or logic…well then you've probably found it. It's there for a reason though, so technically, it's not a hole. Just seems like one now. You'll see.

I'd really love to know how that went over, so if ever there was a time to review, now would be it: ) Thanks!


	28. At 12 Grimmauld Place

A/N – Quite a few of you figured out the "plot hole" in the last chapter, so congrats to those people haha. If you couldn't get it, you'll find out in this chapter. (Moonyk – yes lol, you were exactly right. I'll dedicate this chapter to you as your prize, how about that? Haha thanks for always reviewing.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 28: At 12 Grimmauld Place

Ginny was just entering the "panic stage" when the long awaited 'pop!' from the other room finally met her ears. Jumping out of the couch instantly, she dashed to the foyer. The scene that greeted her was not quite what she had expected.

It was Draco and Hermione, yes, but they were haggard and appeared on the verge of collapse. It was obvious that Draco was the worse for wear, leaning against Hermione as he was and features twisted up in pain.

"What happened?" she cried, running forward to help Hermione with Draco's weight.

Draco looked down at her. "Not what was supposed to, that's for bloody sure."

"Come on, let's get him sitting," Hermione said to Ginny, ignoring both the other girl's confused expression and Draco's comment.

Draco allowed himself to be ushered into the lounge and sat gingerly back against the cushions of the loveseat there. Ginny didn't miss the way he cringed as he slowly sat back.

"Where am I?" he asked, glancing around the slightly ramshackle-looking room.

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," Ginny answered, taking the empty seat next to him.

"And that would be where?"

"You remember Sirius, right? Sirius Black, Harry's godfather?" Ginny frowned at the way he was sitting, all stiff and careful. "Well, this was his house. We use it as headquarters."

Draco closed his eyes. "Ah." Then he passed out.

Ginny's eyes flew wide and she was about to shake him or something when Hermione clamped a hand over her arm, tugging her into the adjoining room.

"He'll be alright for now. He could use the sleep. Come on."

"What happened to him!" Ginny demanded the second Hermione cast the Silencio charm on the door.

"Things didn't quite go as planned…."

For the first time, Ginny saw a slightly haunted light to Hermione's hazel eyes, and immediately felt guilty for ignoring her until now.

"Are you alright?"

Hermione smiled a little, if weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken still, you know." She laughed bitterly, though the sound didn't convey any mirth. "Actually, I guess you don't know."

Ginny glanced around to see which room they were in, saw it was the dining room, and led the older girl to the table. Once they were sitting opposite each other, Ginny quietly urged, "Tell me what happened."

Hermione nodded and related in great detail everything that had befallen her and Draco. Ginny could see from the far-off look in the girl's eyes that she was only just now allowing herself to stop and catch up, coming down off of her adrenaline rush.

"I was living second-to-second, Ginny. No, not even living. I was just _reacting_," Hermione was saying, having caught Ginny up. "I had no idea what Draco was planning on doing. I had to go completely on instinct and pray to any god or deity that was listening that he knew what he was doing."

Ginny wordlessly squeezed the girl's hand on the tabletop, feeling a myriad of emotions coursing through her. How had it all gone so wrong?

"How did you even know to apparate when you did?"

Hermione shrugged. "I didn't, not really. I just remembered that the wind had changed before when I was giving my speech, but in an unnatural way. Dumbledore had already gone off stage at that point, so I figured that was him lifting the spell that stops in-ground apparating. Then when the Death Eaters showed up, the wind died completely. That was seriously wrong; it was a breezy day. When the wind picked up again like that, I just prayed it meant Dumbledore had somehow fixed the problem." She shrugged a second time. "Apparently he had."

"So you're really alright?" Ginny searched her friend's face as if looking for evidence of hidden injury.

"Like I said earlier – a bit shaken up, but I'll be alright after I calm down."

"What about Draco? You said he was the one who hit the ground when you guys fell off the broom?"

Hermione frowned. "Yes, that's right. I don't know how seriously he's hurt, but he is to an extent. Probably just bruised up badly, or at the most a sprained shoulder. I think he passed out more from the mental strain. This was supposed to be easy, you know. He didn't expect to have to go to such lengths."

Ginny mimicked Hermione's frown and scooted back in her chair. "Can you help me look at him? I know some spells, but you're the one who's actually training to be the medic here."

"Of course." Hermione pushed back her chair as well, and the two girls walked back into the lounge where Draco still slouched unconscious. "Prop him up for me so I can have a look at his back. And take off his shirt. I'd do it but somehow I don't see him appreciating that."

Ginny laughed and shook her head. He certainly would not. She quickly sat beside him on the couch, one leg tucked under her and the other dangling off the side, and as gently as possible pulled him away from the cushions and sideways. Wrapping her arms around him from behind, she unbuttoned the white shirt beneath his robes and slipped both garments off at once.

All of this was rather difficult to do as the tall blonde was still completely out of it, basically a dead weight, but Ginny managed it without jostling him too much. She let out a little gasp at the sight of him.

His entire back was one blue tinged bruise, but it was nothing compared to his right shoulder. It was a hideous, green-purple color, swollen and appearing on the whole to be completely agonizing.

"Oh Draco," she murmured quietly, gently touching the hurt joint with her fingertips.

"Why don't you move around the front so I can fix him up a bit?" Hermione suggested quietly.

Ginny nodded mutely and did as she was told, supporting him by his lower waist and head as she circled to his front. Once there, she gently leaned him forward until he rested against her, his cheek lying on her shoulder and his torso slumped heavily on hers.

"Alright, do what you have to," Ginny told Hermione with a lot more strength than she was feeling just then.

Hermione cast a few charms to reduce swelling and gently prodded at his shoulder, concluding that it was indeed sprained. She disappeared for a few minutes to return with a small container of bruise salve, similar to the stuff Ginny had rubbed on Draco's chest earlier that year, and a length of bandage.

With precise, practiced fingers, Hermione rubbed the yellow paste all over the wounded parts of his body. The bluish shade his back had taken on disappeared a few minutes later, as did all but a red, slightly yellowish discoloration on his shoulder.

Ginny's fingers slowly stroked through Draco's silky soft hair as Hermione did all this, watching on in a sort of morbid fascination. She knew one thing: he was not going to be happy when he woke up.

Next Hermione constructed a make-shift sling from the bandage she'd carried in earlier, and secured it about Draco's arm and neck. "To make sure he doesn't disrupt the spell and ruin the healing process," she explained briskly moments before casting the aforementioned spell. According to Hermione, he should be as good as new in two to three days.

Ginny slowly leaned him back against the couch, using pillows to keep him slightly propped up so that his injured shoulder wouldn't bump into anything.

"Can I wake him up? Or would it be better to let him rest?" Ginny asked hesitantly, dying to speak with him.

"It won't affect the healing one way or the other." Hermione gave a small shrug. "It's up to you if you think he'd rather be awake right now."

Ginny deliberated only a moment longer before biting her lip and pulling out her wand. "_Ennervate!"_

Draco's eyelids fluttered for a moment before he blinked and looked around. Then he groaned and closed his eyes again.

"Draco?" Ginny asked tentatively, scooting a bit closer to him on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

He opened his eyes again and his gaze settled on her. "I've been better. Though I do feel a tad less broken than when I first got here, if memory serves."

Ginny smiled a little and nodded. "Hermione fixed you up. Your back was bruised pretty badly, and you sprained your shoulder. Hermione cast a healing spell on it, but you've got to keep that sling in place for the next two days or so to make sure it works properly."

"Speaking of Granger, how's she doing?"

Hermione spoke up for the first time. "I'm fine, Malfoy, largely because of you. So thanks."

He gave a non-committal grunt.

Ginny grinned and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "From what I hear, you were brilliant Draco."

He smirked. "That's right; just slap a scar on my face and call me Potter."

"Oh hush." Ginny rolled her eyes, then knowing Draco was most definitely not comfortable with this 'heroics' business, changed the subject. "Are you guys hungry?"

"Actually, yes," Hermione responded. "Both of us skipped breakfast this morning, for obvious reasons."

"You, Draco?" Ginny asked while she stood up.

"A little," he admitted, levering himself to his feet with a faint wince.

Ginny led the two of them back into the dining room, ordering both to sit in what Ron called her 'mum voice' and disappearing into the kitchen to reappear moments later with two sandwiches and twin glasses of pumpkin juice levitating out behind her.

Hermione and Draco began to compare their stories, telling each other now what they hadn't been able to explain then. Hermione told him how she'd noticed the wind picking up and her guess that they could apparate, and Draco went on to explain what the 'torturing spells' he'd used on her were.

"Bloody convincing screaming, by the way," Draco commented with raised eyebrows. "For a second there I was afraid I'd used the wrong spell."

Hermione blushed a little and gave an embarrassed smile. "Thanks…I think. How did you think of the broom, anyway?"

Draco's face screwed up into a look of unadulterated disgust. "I saw Potter sitting there in the audience, and I remembered when he did that in fourth year with the dragon."

Ginny tried desperately to stifle her giggle, but apparently wasn't successful as Draco shot her a glare.

"Wait a minute," Hermione said suddenly. "You said you saw Harry?"

Draco nodded and took a quick swig from his glass.

"And he was just…sitting there? After he saw you 'torturing' me?"

"What's your point, Granger?"

Hermione frowned, eyebrows creasing in thought. "It's just…well, I love Harry dearly, but we all know he has a bit of a hero complex, and even though it was better he didn't intervene in this instance, he would have anyway."

Ginny leaned forward on her elbows. "That's true. Harry was already just _waiting_ for you to mess up, Draco. I'd bet my hands that if he saw you even show a hint of betraying us, he'd be up and ready to curse you on the spot."

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, then his eyes suddenly narrowed. "I just thought of something else. Where was the bloody Order in all of this? Weren't they supposed to be there just in case, oh I don't know, _things went wrong_?"

Hermione looked startled. "I didn't even think of that!" She glanced around quickly as if expecting them to jump out at any second. "And they're not here, either, are they Ginny?"

The redhead shook her head.

"So that means they must have _been_ there – "

"Just like Harry was _there_," Ginny put in.

"but for some reason they didn't come to the rescue," Hermione finished, eyes puzzled.

Draco leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose with an annoyed sigh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was several hours later when the three teens were all sitting around in the lounge that the sound of a door opening and footsteps announced someone's – or several someone's – presence.

Hermione and Draco were still exhausted from their ordeal, so Ginny told them to stay put while she went and checked it out. She was met by Harry, Ron, and Remus Lupin.

"Where is she?" Ron asked immediately, peering over her shoulder.

Ginny jabbed a thumb behind her. "In the other room, but they're both tired, so don't go in there bellowing like your usual tactless self, yeah?"

He glowered at her, but nodded stiffly, pushing past her unceremoniously to get to Hermione.

Lupin gave Ginny a tired smile. "Are they both alright?"

"Draco's shoulder got sprained, but that was the worst of the physical injuries, and Hermione took care of it. Now they're just drained."

The graying man inclined his head. "I would expect so. I think I'll go have a look at Mr. Malfoy and make sure Hermione did a good job on him. I trust her completely, but she _was_ just in a rather harrowing experience."

Ginny stepped aside to let him pass, and then it was just she and Harry standing in the foyer. His eyes met hers, and they held for a long moment before he looked away and walked past her as well.

Heaving a small sigh, she followed. Draco was currently sitting up and being poked at by Lupin while making a face at the scene before him, which was a group hug between Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

He looked over to see Ginny watching him and jerked his head towards the group, rolling his eyes. She laughed out loud and walked over to sit beside him.

"Well," Lupin announced, "you did a fine job Hermione. St. Mungo's will be only too lucky to have you on their staff come this fall."

The girl finally managed to wrestle out of the two boys' embrace and grinned at him. "Thank you, Sir."

"You're alright yourself, then?" he asked, standing up so that Draco could make himself comfortable once more.

"I don't bloody well see how she is!" Ron suddenly exploded. "You should have seen him," he pointed an accusing finger at Draco. "The spells he cast on her were making her scream!"

"Oh for goodness sake Ron," Hermione snapped. "I was faking it."

The freckled boy blinked. "What?"

"He told me to pretend like whatever he did next would hurt. The red one didn't feel like _anything,_ and the blue sparks were just kind of ticklish. He was just buying time, so you can stop trying to murder him by force of will alone."

Harry took a deep, obviously forced breath. "So…he really was helping you?"

Hermione looked him straight in the eyes, unwavering. "I'm alive because of him – in several instances. He's got that sling on right now because he cushioned my fall off a broom that exploded…after he went into a dangerous dive to stop me from falling a minute before that. I think it's safe to say he was helping."

Harry's eyes darted over to Draco, and for the first time seemed to take in the injured shoulder. His entire demeanor instantly stiffened, and he set his jaw in a way Ginny would have found comical had she not been waiting to jump to her boyfriend's defense.

"Malfoy, I guess I should…thank you, then," he bit out through slightly clenched teeth.

Ginny let out an audible sigh of relief, one that Draco glanced at with an amused quirk to his lips. Now all that was left was for Draco not to botch it up with that notorious sarcasm of his.

The pale blonde settled back in his seat and drawled, "Don't worry Scar-head, I don't intend on making a habit of that sort of thing. Your reputation is safe."

Harry rolled his eyes, but thankfully, chose not to comment.

"I am curious, though," Draco suddenly said, "as to why you, Wonder Boy, couldn't help me out a bit? I saw you sitting there."

Harry's eyes took on a pained expression and he turned to Lupin, who nodded in seeming understanding.

"Something…unexpected…occurred," the older man said slowly.

Draco opened his mouth, but Ginny didn't even want to know what sarcastic comment would come out of it, so in an effort to avoid disaster, quickly put in, "Could you be more specific, Sir?"

Draco glared at her, but she ignored him.

Lupin seemed to take a moment to figure out his choice of words before he began. "I suppose you noticed the Headmaster was missing during all of this as well?" He waited for Draco's signal of affirmation. "He and Professor Snape went to lift the wards against apparation as soon Hermione began her speech -- "

"Why Professor Snape?" Draco asked, raising one eyebrow.

Lupin smiled slightly. "Because he is our spy. If he were present when the Death Eaters arrived…well, he could have been put in an awkward position. Like being told to Avada one of us, for instance. Anyway, that was the first shift in the wind. However the second – "

"When the breeze stopped altogether?" Hermione asked.

He nodded. "Well, that wasn't planned. I'm still not sure what exactly it was; Dumbledore and Severus could probably do a better job at explaining. To put it simply, it was a spell they cast that not only stopped any apparating, but rendered anyone not Marked – with the exclusion of Hermione as she was the victim – immobile. Basically a blanket body-bind."

"I'm not Marked and I could move," Draco pointed out, sounding somewhat defensive.

Lupin looked surprised. "Really? That's interesting…."

"You do have _a_ mark, Draco, just not _the_ mark," Ginny pointed out quietly. "Maybe just as long as you were branded in some way by him, it would do the trick."

Lupin was studying Draco with interest. "What are you branded with, Mr. Malfoy, if not the Dark Mark?"

Draco shot Ginny a look that clearly said he was not happy, and then turned back to Lupin. Aware of his still sore shoulder, he carefully slid up his sleeve to reveal the Malfoy crest.

Lupin frowned. "Hmmm. Well, yes, I suppose Ginny's theory could be correct." He shrugged. "Or they could have just made an exception in the spell for you like they did Hermione. I suppose it doesn't really matter anymore; it's over with. The point is, the Order, and anyone else, for that matter, was quite incapable of doing anything."

"I've never felt so helpless," Harry growled suddenly, the anger evident in his voice.

Lupin cast him a sympathetic nod before continuing. "Dumbledore was just as affected as the rest of us. Luckily, Severus was still free as he has the Mark. He somehow managed to figure out what they did and countered it at some point."

"When the wind picked up," Draco supplied. "Huh. I always wondered just how loyal Snape really was to the Dark Lord. I guess now I know. How's he going to explain that one to Voldermort?"

Lupin grimaced. "With any luck, he won't have to. We're hoping to pass it off as Professor Dumbledore fixing the problem. Besides Harry, Dumbledore is his biggest threat; we're hoping Voldermort's angry enough to believe it. If not…." No one present needed him to finish the thought.

"Where are Dumbledore and the rest now?" Ginny asked with a small tilt to her head.

"They had to stay and 'clean up.' Clear out all the Death Eaters that didn't just apparate out when Hermione and Mr. Malfoy escaped, explain to the crowd what had just happened, give anyone who opts for it memory potion. All those unpleasant tasks. As you can imagine, I readily volunteered to escort Harry and Ron back here to check on Hermione." He gave a small smile, then sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, it would seem that task is done. I really should get back. You all will be fine here?"

Five heads bobbed in response, and he nodded in satisfaction before leaving them.

Awkward silence ensued. Draco was eyeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione with a look of distaste and slight disbelief, as if he couldn't quite believe he was actually here now that he was. The aforementioned three were all busy trying to pretend they didn't notice. Ginny cleared her throat loudly. Draco raised an eyebrow at her. Then Hermione saved them all.

"Harry, Ron, why don't we go upstairs and get my room ready?"

"Your room?" Ginny inquired curiously.

"Yes. Dumbledore is having me stay for about a week, just until he's sure that it's safe for me to be out and about. Then I'll go back home," she explained. "So…Harry, Ron?"

Both boys practically ran up the stairs, eager to be rid of the tension. Hermione offered Ginny and Draco a slightly unsure smile, murmured another quiet thanks to Draco, then followed the boys' hasty retreat with considerable more grace.

Shifting to face him more, Ginny brushed some of Draco's hair back from his forehead. "Hey, you did it, Draco."

He gave her an odd look before seeming to understand, at which point he smiled a little. "I did, didn't I?" He sounded almost like he was surprised by this observation.

"You did, and I'm very, very proud." She entwined their fingers and gave his hand a small squeeze. "Guess what?"

"What?"

She smiled. "It's summer holiday."

He looked down on her, and she could have sworn his gray eyes sparkled, if just for a second, and if just a small bit. "So it is."


	29. Life Goes On

A/N – So I read a few of those "How To Write" books over the past few days, and am now convinced that my writing is absolute garbage lol. See what those stupid books do to you? Anyway, I'm going to try not to let it get to me, and just plow on. Practice makes perfect, right? Who knows? Maybe I learned a few things. : p

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 29: Life Goes On

It was very hot, quite sticky, and Draco hadn't stopped complaining for the past fifteen minutes; Ginny was dangling on her last string of patience.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Draco, you've lived in here half the summer already," she snapped. "Aren't you used to a smaller space by now?"

He ceased his pacing of the admittedly modest room he'd been given to glare at her. She didn't bother to react, staying impassive in her spot slouched comfortably by the open window, or as comfortably as one could get in a hard wooden chair.

"It's not just the size. That I could handle. This place is practically _run down_. I'm used to a bloody _manor_, and if not that, a _castle_ with my one _suite_. Now I'm in this shabby excuse for a house for who knows how long!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. It was about the millionth time she'd heard it. He hadn't been too bad right at first this summer, surprisingly willing to try and adjust. Apparently, a month was about the longest he could take it. "Poor baby. What ever will you do without a mansion complete with your own _suite_! I know _I_ wouldn't be able to manage."

Draco sneered. "I didn't grow up dirt poor like _some people, _so unfortunately this transition is just a bit difficult for me to make!"

Ginny raised both her eyebrows incredulously. He hadn't outright insulted her in a long time. Her eyes narrowed. And he wouldn't get away with it now.

"You're right, how silly of me to think that," Ginny spat acidly. "Obviously, I can't understand your _wretched_ plight, so I'll leave you to figure it out for yourself!"

With that, she shoved off of the chair and stalked over to the fireplace in the corner. Just as her hand was about to dip into the container of floo powder, Draco grasped her wrist and pulled her gently back to him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized in a soft voice. "That was uncalled for, alright? Don't go. You only just got here."

She attempted a glare, but only half pulled it off. It was difficult with him looking at her so pleadingly and his hand running lightly up and down her back. "I don't know, so far all you've done is complain and insult me."

He sighed and released her, taking a step back. "I know. I said I was sorry, didn't I? I just can't stand being confined like this. Do you know how long it's been since I _flied_?" He smirked. "Plus, I think being indoors so much is fading my trademark tan."

She laughed and, unable to resist, stepped up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He was still as lean as ever, but he did feel much softer, his muscles slackening a bit now that he'd been forced to give up his daily training. She thought it was probably a good idea to keep that little observation to herself.

"I'm sorry. But don't take it out on me. I hate that."

She felt his arms go around her back and he kissed the top of her head. "I didn't mean to. So you'll stay?"

She gently pulled back and glanced at the clock on his wall. "I have a little time before I have to go back to the Burrow."

"Excellent." He collapsed back on the practical twin bed in the corner, cringing a little when it creaked in protest. "I will never get used to this," he grumbled.

She rolled her eyes and jumped up to perch on his desktop. "You're just a spoiled prat, that's all there is to it."

"I take offense to that."

"Well, I took offense to your comment too."

"I apologized," he pointed out with a meaningful rise to his eyebrows.

"'Cause you thought I was going to leave and then you'd be bored again," she retorted.

He picked himself off the bed and walked over to her. Gripping her hips, he slid her to the edge of the desk and pushed himself to stand in between her legs. "Is that what you think? That I want you around because I get bored?"

"Isn't it? You have nothing to do here and you're about to go insane, as you've told me again and again. I'm your only distraction."

He frowned and played with one of her loose ringlets, eyes intent on the strand of fiery red hair. "While those things are true," he stated slowly, almost carefully, "they're not the _only_ reasons." His hands dropped back down to her hips, pulling her even closer to the edge and more around him.

She smiled a little. "And what would the _other_ reasons be?"

"You shouldn't fish for compliments," he murmured, lowering his mouth down closer to hers. "But if you must know, the same reasons I didn't mind you in my room back at Hogwarts." He brought his lips down the last few inches to meet hers.

Closing her eyes, she let him, and even returned it as her arms went up to wrap around his neck and she tugged him all the closer. When he pulled back, she kept her eyes shut and laid her head against his shoulder. "I heard that there's a library somewhere in here, or a makeshift one at least," she told him after awhile.

He sounded amused. "This has what to do with anything?"

"Your boredom. You could read."

"Ah. The Granger solution."

"Oh hush," she sighed, straightening and raising her arms over her head to stretch, his hands on her hips still holding her close. "It was just a suggestion."

"I'll look into it," he promised quietly. He paused a moment, gazing at her but seeming to be thinking about something else. "You know, I almost miss school. I feel odd not _doing_ anything that's leading to something, you know? School was always leading to career. Granger's working to be a full time mediwitch. Your brother's doing work for the Order that, of course, I can't know about, even though I think by now it's pretty obvious where my loyalties lie. And I'm just…existing."

She bit her lip a little and rubbed one side of his neck. "There isn't any kind of project you can take up?"

He shook his head. "Can't think of anything."

Ginny leaned back on the desk, settling her weight on her hands. "Well, what would you be doing if you weren't stuck in hiding or forced into being the newest Death Eater?"

He cocked his head, running his hands up and down her sides absent mindedly while he thought; Ginny didn't even think he knew he was doing it…though she was quite aware. "You know, before any dreams I might have had were squashed by father dearest, I was always interested in research."

Ginny smiled a little, intrigued. "Research?"

"Yes," Draco nodded. "You know, creating new spells, new potions. The way we channel magic – through charms and hexes and curses – didn't just apparate out of thin air for us. Someone had to come up with all of this stuff, or else wizards and witches would just be big bundles of energy, waiting to explode." He shrugged. "I always thought it would be interesting to be one of those people."

Ginny considered him a moment. It made sense – the boy was certainly smart enough for it. He very nearly out did Hermione where grades were concerned. And he had that certain intuitive flare, the ruthless determination, the inquisitive nature that would make him perfect for the position; and most importantly, of course, the interest.

"I think you'd be brilliant," she told him quietly. "It's a shame you can't go to work doing it now."

"Yeah…shame."

Ginny sighed and leaned forward, draping her arms lightly across his shoulders. "I really am sorry about all of this, you know. I know I complain about _your_ complaining, but I get what you've given up for me and Hermione especially."

He didn't say anything or react in any visible way at all; he just brought his hands up to trace his fingertips along her arms, back and forth.

"Has Dumbledore let Blaise in to see you yet?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Says it's not a good idea, no matter how much trust either of us have in him."

"I talked to him the other day."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I got to go visit his new flat, the one he and Luna have together."

Draco was looking at a point over her left shoulder, still tracing her arms subconsciously, and she thought he looked rather far away. "Still can't believe those two got so serious so fast."

Ginny laughed a little. "Yeah, but they're adorable, I don't care what you say. Anyway, it's a great space, and they're thinking on a fall wedding."

"Oh?"

Ginny nodded. "Like after the leaves turn and start falling, but not so late that it's too cold – they want it outdoors. Apparently our Blaise has a small adoration for the look of autumn."

Draco smiled a little, still looking at something beyond this room. "I seem to remember him mentioning that a few times." He finally seemed to come back to the present, and he focused his eyes on hers, dropping his hands to rest on her thighs. "What about you?"

She blinked. "What about me?"

"When would you like to have your wedding?"

She stuttered stupidly for a few moments, shocked. Draco? Draco was asking her when she'd like her _wedding_? "I don't know," she finally managed. Then, almost tentatively, "I wasn't aware I was getting married anytime soon."

He looked away again, shrugging a little, making her arms, still resting on his shoulders, rise and fall with the gesture. "Didn't say you were. Just curious."

She gave him an odd look, but when he refused to meet her gaze, she just shook her hair back and changed the subject. "I can't believe half the summer's already spent. It's going to be so weird going back to school without you."

Draco's eyebrows rose. "You mean Dumbledore actually managed to talk those Ministry people into keeping the school open?"

"Yup," Ginny nodded. "Convinced 'em that as the threat increases, so increases the need for a younger generation as prepared as possible to battle the adversary. Something like that, anyway. I forgot the exact wording. Anyway, they bought it."

"Huh."

"I'm glad," Ginny continued, leaning back once more on her hands, "but like I said: it's gonna be weird."

"It's going to be weird for me too," he admitted, almost to himself. "I'm used to seeing you every day. Even all summer, you've come over here at least once a day."

"Maybe I can shrink you and stick you in my trunk. Think anyone would notice?" Ginny teased with a small grin.

He rolled his eyes. "You know, I think they just might." He regarded her for a minute, seeming to be considering something, and by the slight crinkle to his forehead, it didn't seem like anything good.

"What're you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

He just stared for a minute, then looked like he was just about to speak when he seemed to suddenly change his mind. "You should probably be getting back," he suggested instead. "You're mother's going to have a conniption if you miss one more supper."

She twisted around to look at the clock and huffed a little. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." She turned back around and rested her forearms on his shoulders, playing with the soft hair at the nape of his neck with her fingers. "Goodbye until tomorrow?"

"Until tomorrow," he agreed, gently wrapping his arms around her waist and taking great care to slide her body down his when he helped her off the desk.

She smiled and brushed their lips together before leaving.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco lay on the disgustingly tiny, uncomfortable mattress with his arms folded behind his head and legs crossed at the ankles. He scanned over the room briefly, feeling the grimace on his face grow with each passing second. Ginny was right; he really should have been used to it be now. Of course, just because something _should_ be didn't mean that it _was_.

It was small, the walls and floor all of wood. There was the bed he now lay on, a desk – the one that had just served as a seat to Ginny not moments before – a hard wood chair, a dresser, and a small night stand. All of it was what Ginny would call 'antique,' which in his book, was a nice way of saying 'old and battered.' There was one lone window in front of the desk that let in a decent amount of sunlight.

It was pathetic. He was a Malfoy, no matter what happened, and he certainly deserved better than this despicable excuse for quarters. He had to walk down the bloody hall to even use the bathroom, for Merlin's sake!

He shut his eyes tightly against the image, and conjured up some happier ones. Like Ginny Weasley. That was always a nice picture, her flaming red hair tumbling lightly over her shoulders as she moved, her soft body always so inviting to him, those unassuming caramel eyes burning into his.

And she'd be going back to school at the close of the summer. He wouldn't see her for months. He opened his eyes, but the picture of her still remained behind his eyes, etched into his mind. She'd changed since they had first begun talking at the beginning of his own Seventh year. She was all grown up now, a little bit taller, and very much the picture of a young woman with the curves to prove it. He wasn't foolish enough to believe that she would go through the year without several offers from the male population.

What would become of him, then? There was no way he could be there with her, and could he really expect her to become some sort of loner in an effort to stay faithful to him? He'd almost said it too, almost voiced the worries, almost let her go. But then she'd shifted ever so slightly, and he'd felt her thighs slide against his sides; and after one glance at her curious, concerned expression, he just couldn't do it.

He really should, though. It was only fair. Why should she give up a year of potential fun for him when they might not last through the following summer? Apparently, from their conversation, she hadn't really thought a lot about marriage, but how long would that last?

He sighed and sat up in the bed, propping his elbows on bent knees and cradling his head in his hands. The thing was, he couldn't foresee a life without her in it, at least not in the immediate future. She was his reprieve from the turmoil, and he was becoming increasingly dependent on the feisty girl. That much was apparent to him, especially now when her daily visits had become the highlight of his days.

Really, wasn't that just all the more reason to stop it though? Draco Malfoy was reliant on no one. He needed not a soul but his own for company. His eyes slid slowly shut, and the image of Ginny instantly flared to life in his mind's eye. Maybe he didn't _need_ her…but he wanted her. That was for sure.

Well…it could wait until the end of the summer, anyway. No decisions needed to be made right now. He would have this holiday, and for that time he would have her. When school started up again at the close of the vacation…well, then he'd just see.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny stepped through the fireplace as gracefully as she could manage. When she was not greeted by her mother's scolding for being late, she raised her eyebrows and looked around the cluttered room. Frowning slightly, she investigated first the kitchen, and then the entire downstairs. The place was deserted. She was just about to start searching for a note or something when a familiar voice called her name, making her jump and give a little yelp.

Harry chuckled. "Sorry Gin. Didn't mean to startle you."

She fisted her hands on her hips and scowled. "Knowing you, you probably did."

He smiled a little and walked past her into the kitchen. "Your parents are over at Ron and 'Mione's," he called over his shoulder as he searched through her cabinets. "Said to tell you sorry and that there's leftover's in the kitchen."

Ginny huffed; after all of the Graduation commotion had died down, Ron and Hermione decided to rent a flat together. They claimed it was purely platonic and a situation based more on convenience than anything, but Ginny had her suspicions. Harry, who had yet to find a flat or a job for that matter, had been staying with them.

"And you're here why?" She joined him in the kitchen and cut off a slice of her mother's homemade bread, nibbling on it as she regarded Harry. Watching him move familiarly around her kitchen, she recalled how they'd arrived at this comfortable point once again.

It was when he was over helping move Ron's things that he first had a serious talk with her. He'd apologized for his behavior in Seventh year and admitted that he'd been out of line; she had a feeling some of his sentiments were a direct quote from Hermione, but chose not to comment. In any case, he had seemed sincere enough, and Ginny didn't want to lose their friendship any more than he did, so she had accepted the apology.

Since then, Ginny had seen him regularly, as everyone tended to gather at the Burrow most Sunday's for a big supper. It had taken time, and a lot of effort on both their parts, but in most respects, their friendship was back in place. Harry had even begun discussing Draco with her calmly; Ginny suspected that meant he was getting over whatever infatuation he might have held for her his Seventh year.

Now, he was helping himself to a slice of bread as well. "Someone had to come back and tell you why the house was empty," he reasoned. "Else you'd probably start imagining all sorts of horrifying explanations, none of them plausible."

She narrowed her eyes at him, but said nothing, mostly because she'd been doing just that when he had shown up. "How thoughtful," she remarked dryly.

He chuckled. "Well, I hate to say it Gin, but I'm supposed to be meeting with Dumbledore in a few minutes, so I'm going to have to leave you."

She raised her eyebrows. "Dumbledore? What's going on?"

"Don't know. He didn't say, just that he had a matter to discuss with me."

"Well, let's hope it's nothing bad."

He nodded seriously and leaned forward to give her a brief, one-armed hug. "You'll be alright?"

"I think I can survive a few hours alone in my own home, yes."

"When did you get so sarcastic?" he asked, shaking his head with an amused grin. "All those Slytherins. Bad influence."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him towards the door. "Get out, Potter."

He chuckled. "Gin, I'm meeting him at Grimmauld Place. As you well know, I can't apparate there."

Sighing, she stepped back and pointed to the fireplace. He laughed and followed her extended finger, giving a short wave before he was engulfed in green flames.

Ginny sighed and sat wearily up to the dining room table, gazing at the half-eaten slice of bread in her hands intently. She wasn't too concerned over whatever Dumbledore had to say to Harry; they had been having these meetings all summer. They were preparing, she knew. Harry was being trained to use any powers at his disposal. He wouldn't talk about it much, but from what she'd gathered, the raven-haired boy was getting discouraged with the lessons. It never seemed to be anything too pressing, though, so that wasn't really plaguing her thoughts much.

Sadly, the same could not be said of a certain Draco Malfoy, for the young man was certainly plaguing her thoughts, and then some. He was getting more and more restless and increasingly irritable as a result. The problem was, Ginny mused, he had never been the sort to abide the loss of control, and in this situation, he had very little of said control at all.

She sighed again and tore off a piece of the bread in her hand, popping it into her mouth and chewing thoughtfully. He needed a project. That was all there was to it. Something to keep his hands busy and his mind distracted. And he would need it before she left for school. Right now, she was enough to keep him sane. When she wasn't around, though, she imagined he'd be unbearable.

Ginny frowned at that last line of thought…when she left for school. She didn't want to go back to school. In front of Draco she tried to put up a brave front and act like she wasn't too horribly bothered, but the truth was that the thought of going off to that castle without him scared her. She knew that every room, every hallway, the lake, just everything would evoke memories of the two of them…not to mention Blaise and even the Trio. It would be a daily, unrelenting stream of despondency. How would she survive a year of that?

She briefly considered asking Hermione to tutor her for the remainder of the summer and then demand the Ministry allow her to take her N.E.W.T.'s early, thereby skipping her Seventh year. Unfortunately, the Ministry didn't allow that sort of thing, Hermione was preparing for her own career, and she doubted she could absorb a year's worth of material in about a month. Still, it was a nice day dream to have.

The weirdest part would be the Head Boy's room. Another boy that was not Draco would be living there, in the room that she had pretty much taken up permanent residence in by the end of the year. It was just creepy. That was _their_ space.

To her mixed relief and annoyance, she was pulled from her rather gloomy thoughts by the loud 'pop' of someone apparating outside. Seconds later Molly trailed by Arthur walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello dear," her mother greeted warmly. "Did Harry come by?"

"Yup. Had to go off for another talk with Dumbledore, though."

"Ah," Arthur nodded, taking a seat across from his daughter. "So you've been here all alone?"

"Not for long," she assured.

The clattering of kitchen utensils suddenly started up behind Ginny, telling her that her mother would be making her an actual dinner rather than leaving her to leftover's.

"How were Ron and Hermione? Admitting their wild affair yet?" she asked innocently.

"Ginevra!" her mother scolded. "Honestly, I don't know where you picked up that attitude." Ginny fought the urge to laugh. "And no, they have not admitted to any such thing as it clearly does not exist."

Ginny twisted around in her seat and raised her eyebrows. "Clearly?"

The older Weasley woman frowned. "If they tell us that it is simply an arrangement between friends, then that is precisely what it is."

Ginny thought she didn't sound like she really believed the words herself. "C'mon Mum, you know you'd love to have Hermione as a daughter-in-law."

The woman simply sniffed and busied herself with bringing a pot of water to boil.

"Oh Molly love," Arthur suddenly called, "you said to remind you about the party."

Ginny cocked her head. "Party?"

"Oh yes!" Molly exclaimed, quickly casting a few spells to get the food going before joining them at the table. "This will probably be your last birthday at home, darling, so I wanted to throw you a proper party here at the Burrow. What do you think?"

Ginny considered this. "What kind of party? The kind where aunts and uncles I don't even remember show up to pinch my cheeks red, or a more enjoyable kind?"

Molly frowned slightly, recognizing the question as a reference to her last attempt at a family reunion, but shook her head. "It would just be close family and any friends you'd like, dear. I would really love to do this for you. You are my only daughter, after all."

After a short moment of hesitance, Ginny acquiesced. "Alright Mum." She tried to look more excited than she felt. She had never been much of a party person, but obviously this was important to her mother. "One condition though: any friend I want, right?"

"Well…to an extent. That Malfoy boy obviously can't attend…"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Mum, first off, his name is Draco, as you well know since I've been going to see him every day this summer. Second, I _know_ he can't come: he's stuck at Grimmauld Place. I was referring to a different Slytherin."

"That Zabini bloke?" her father asked uncertainly.

"And his fiancée, Luna."

Molly looked rather unsure about willingly allowing a Slytherin into her home; the house rivalries ran deep and certainly didn't stop because school did. "Well," she finally sighed, "if you really want him there, then I suppose that's fine with me."

"Excellent," Ginny grinned. "So is this going to be held on my actual birthday?"

"Of course." Molly smiled sadly. "Just over a week."

Ginny laughed. "Oh please Mum, don't go getting all sentimental on me yet."

The woman just let out an indignant "humph" and marched back to the stove, finishing up the dinner preparations. Ginny laughed softly and began thinking up a guest list that her mother would undoubtedly be demanding any minute now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – I have no idea when Ginny's b-day is, but it fit quite nicely with the plot to be in the summer, so there you go.

Oh and just a warning, midterms are coming up in just a few weeks and I've got a ton of projects and major tests being crammed in before then. In other words, if any time between now and around December 21st it seems to be taking longer than usual for me to update, that's why.


	30. New Professor 'n Chocolate Cake

A/N – alrighty, things are gonna start picking up a bit more now. enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 30: New Professor and Chocolate Cake

Ginny lifted her hair up off of the back of her neck and turned this way and that in the mirror, then let it fall and repeated the inspection. With a little sigh, she fastened it up loosely with a small clip decorated with faux emeralds.

"Ginevra Weasley!" she heard her mother yell up the stairs. "Please try and get a move on! Your guests are already arriving!"

Huffing a little in annoyance, she called down her acknowledgement and put on Draco's necklace, smiling just a little at her changed – and much improved – reflection before jogging down the steps.

"Alright, alright I'm here; the party may now begin," she announced sarcastically. The sound of Harry's familiar chuckle drew her gaze to the left where he leaned against one of the many tables laden with food.

"Modest one, aren't you?"

"Too much time with Draco," she waved it off, grinning good-naturedly.

He smiled a little and took a sip of whatever was in his glass. "You look good," he observed, eyeing her with approval. "Oh, and Happy Birthday by the way."

She laughed and inclined her head slightly in recognition, reaching over to grab a cookie. "I try. And thank you. So how did your talk with Dumbledore go?"

An almost devilish grin spread across his face, causing Ginny to raise a suspicious eyebrow. "Oh, it was certainly interesting."

"Interesting…" she repeated slowly, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Yes, interesting. He had quite the offer for me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. It would seem he has found a solution to both my lack of a home and that pesky unemployed issue."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh Merlin, Harry; just spit it out."

He chuckled and took another swallow of his drink before speaking. "You, Ginevra Weasley, are looking at your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Her eyes widened and she just stared in stunned silence for a moment. "What?"

Harry nodded. "You heard right – I'm going to be one of your professors this year." He flashed the grin again. "You know what that means? I'll get to give you detentions whenever you annoy me."

She glared at him and stuck her tongue out, to which he laughed. "Why you though?"

He raised his eyebrows, an amused smile on his lips. "I'm hurt, Ginny. Maybe because I'm good at the subject, or he thinks I'd make a good teacher? It is sorta my 'destiny,' you know, defending against the dark and all."

She sighed and planted her hands on her hips. "You know what I mean, Harry. You're really young and not very experienced. I find it hard to believe Dumbledore would pick you as his first choice."

"Well, there was another reason," Harry conceded almost grudgingly. "He says, aside from Grimmauld Place, Hogwarts is the safest place to be right now. That and it'll be easier for me to learn more myself about defending against the Dark Arts."

Ginny's face adopted a look of concern. "There any particular reason you need to be in a safe place, Harry?"

He frowned a little and glanced around the room that was rapidly filling with people. "Not now, Gin. We'll talk about it later, yeah?"

She frowned a little, understanding that there was something more going on than was immediately apparent, but also understanding that this wasn't exactly an opportune time to discuss it. "Yeah." Then, after a moment of consideration, she smiled and tugged him into a fierce hug. "Congrats, by the way. Merlin, I'm so relieved!"

He pulled back with a bemused look on his face. "Relieved?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily, getting more and more excited as the seconds passed. "I was so nervous about going back to school without Draco, or you lot, or Blaise or anybody. Now at least I'll have you."

"Well I won't exactly be hanging around the Gryffindor common room like old times, but I suppose I will be in the castle at least."

"It's going to be really odd calling you Professor Potter," she mused.

He chuckled. "It's going to be really odd _hearing_ you call me Professor Potter. It just goes against some basic rule of nature after all we've gone through."

She smiled a little. "Well, I'm still glad you'll be there." Her eyes strayed around the room and she sighed a little. "Well, I suppose I should go make my rounds. We'll talk soon?"

He nodded and waved her off. "Sure, sure. Can't keep anything from you for too long anyway, so don't worry. Go mingle."

Sending one last smile his way, she moved off into the crowd and spent the next hour or so idly chatting with as many of the guests as possible. After being more or less a recluse for that summer, surrounded only by family and very close friends, the socializing left her exhausted. Deciding she'd done her duty as hostess, she took the first opportunity she could find to slip through the back door.

The sun shone brilliantly in the sky, warming her skin instantly as a soft breeze played over her skin and through her hair. Moving swiftly lest anyone spot her and try to pull her back into the party, she walked to her favorite tree. With the grace that can only be acquired by years of long practice, she jumped up to the first branch and swung easily into the limbs of the tree, climbing until she was about half way up and well concealed in the leaves.

For a long time she just let her mind drift, her thoughts scattering carelessly and being swept away by the breeze as surely as a leaf caught in the wind. This had always been her place to think as a child, always her place of quiet in a household too often loud and raucous. To her knowledge, none of her brothers ever came up here, or even knew this was where she disappeared to. Ginny Weasley was always just "out" and that was that.

She swung her legs absently; it would be nice if Draco could join her here one day. Before now, she had never really felt the urge to share this special place, but now the thought of introducing her retreat to the tall blonde made her feel good. She thought it would suit him.

Her daydreaming was interrupted by the rustle of leaves below her, telling her someone else was climbing her tree. Disappointment surged through her until she leaned forward and caught sight of jet black hair and olive skin – Blaise.

He finally hauled himself up next to her, pausing for a minute in which he practically panted in an effort to regain his breath. "Bloody hell," he grumbled. "Couldn't have found a more convenient spot to hide away in?"

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but grin. "If you knew I was hiding why did you come up?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "And stay alone in a household full of Weasley's and Gryffindors? I think not."

Ginny laughed. "Where's Luna?"

"Had to stay at home. Caught a bit of a bug a few days ago and hasn't quite gotten over it yet. Bloody woman refuses to take any potions for it; something about strengthening the body by fighting it naturally. Apparently her father wrote a whole article on it. I have no idea, but anyway, she couldn't make it."

"Tell her I hope she gets better, then," Ginny said, fighting to keep a straight face at Blaise's obvious mix of confusion and amusement at his fiancée's stubborn behavior. "Glad you could come, though. I've missed having a normal person around."

He chuckled. "I'm normal, am I?"

She smiled. "Well, alright, someone who hasn't changed all that much since Hogwarts."

"People been changing on you?"

Her head bobbed. "Lots. Hermione and Ron moved in together, but of _course_ it's just 'convenient' and 'completely friendly.' Harry's been making an honest effort to be a decent friend, which isn't something I can complain about, but still, it's a change. Mum's always on the verge of tears with me being the last of her children about to graduate, and Dad's not far from that. It's insanity."

Blaise looked fairly amused. "Well, you know, that's the course of life. Time's always passing us by and stealing the familiar things away with it. All that remains to be seen is if you can adapt to the changes."

Ginny raised her eyebrows and cocked her head. "Why Zabini, are you going all philosophical on me?"

"Naturally; I've always been incredibly wise…you were just too distracted by Draco to notice." She rolled her eyes and he smirked lightly. "And speaking of Draco, what about him? He's changed too, has he?"

She frowned a bit, considering the question. "I wouldn't say _changed_, per se," she finally answered slowly. "More like he's just getting so frustrated with his situation that the irritable personality he's always really had is popping up more and more lately."

"Ah, yes, I can imagine. Not discouraging you Love, is it?"

She shook her head right away. "No, no, I still love being around him and all. I just feel sorta…I dunno…helpless I guess. I want to help him so badly."

Blaise said nothing, his midnight blue eyes searching through the bows of the branches above.

"I think maybe he needs something to do, you know?" Ginny continued after a pause. "And not just busy work or something – that would just annoy him, almost like a jab at his pride. He needs something to _do_."

"Like what?"

Ginny smiled wryly. "That's the question, isn't it?" When Blaise once more opted for silence, she sighed. "Oh, hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"Harry's going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

He turned towards her in surprise. "You're kidding me."

"Nope."

"Isn't he a bit young to be a Professor? He's barely done being a student himself."

"That's what I said…" Ginny hesitated a moment, coming to a decision. "I can trust you to stay quiet, right?"

His eyes grew concerned and he nodded, turning to face her a bit more on the wide tree limb.

"I think…I think something is going on."

"Going on?"

"Yeah…you know…with Voldermort."

Blaise frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, we already know he's back. Graduation just confirmed that, and then Harry said the reason he got the job wasn't just his DADA skills."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning Dumbledore wants Harry in a safe place and close to him so they can prepare. That's the main reason Harry has the job, apparently. They've been 'preparing' all summer too. Don't you think it a bit odd that they go through so much trouble? Unless…"

"Unless they know something we don't know," Blaise finished for her, catching on.

Ginny nodded. "Exactly."

"And he didn't tell you anything more?"

She shrugged. "Wasn't a good time so he said we'd talk later."

Blaise let his head fall back a bit and closed his eyes. "How wonderful, hmmm?"

Ginny sighed. "Yup. Tommy boy is up to something – who knows what – Harry's going to be my _professor_, and besides him, I'll be going back to school all alone. And Draco, Draco I won't be able to contact _period_ because _of course_ we can't send _owls_ to _headquarters_, never that, so who knows _what_ will happen between _us_." A few tears started spilling down her cheeks as she lost control, finally freeing all the worries she'd been keeping under lock and key.

Blaise's forehead creased a bit in worry; he straddled the branch underneath him, pressing his back against the trunk for balance, and pulled her into his chest. "Hey, shh shh. It'll all work out, right Love?"

"What if it doesn't though?"

"…Then we had a good run, don't you think?"

She laughed bitterly, the sound coming out hollow. "Yeah, great run. Too bad it wasn't leading to anywhere."

"Hey, don't say that. I'm getting married soon; don't need to be hearing all this talk of no future, now do I?"

"Sorry Blaise. I'm just…"

"Scared. I know. But what are you really afraid of? Voldermort? Going back to school without your friends?"

"Draco," she whispered.

"Draco? Why are you scared of him?"

"I'm not really scared of _him, _just what will happen between us. After summer, I won't talk to him again until _Chrismtas_ so – "

"So come Christmas he'll be very happy to see you," he cut her off. "Don't doubt that bloke's affection for you, Love. It's pointless; anybody who knows him can see he's mad about you."

"It's just such a long time."

"You'll make it."

"How can you be so sure?"

Blaise's arms tightened around her middle. "Because I am all-knowing," he stated simply.

She laughed, though the sound came out slightly water choked. "Luna's lucky to have you; you're good at this."

She felt his chin drop to her shoulder. "And Draco's lucky to have someone who's so concerned about him. If you'd felt that way for me back at Hogwarts…"

Ginny twisted around in the loose circle of his arms to look at him in surprise. "What do you mean? I kissed you! You said you didn't want me."

He smirked – a bit smugly, she thought. "I said that; didn't mean I necessarily _meant_ it, Love."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "But…_why_?"

He sighed. "It was obvious Draco had already claimed you – and you him, for that matter – even if neither of you knew it yet. Both stubborn as hell. I understood the way it had to be. But that didn't stop me from wanting to keep on kissing you."

"Blaise…" she whispered helplessly.

"Don't look so crushed Weaselette," he teased, tousling her hair fondly. "It was a tad disappointing at the time, but I'm grateful for it now. If things had gone differently, I wouldn't have met Luna, and I can see now that I love her in an entirely different and much stronger way than I ever did you…no offense."

Ginny laughed, grateful to his blunt personality for breaking the tension. "None taken." She let out a little sigh and fell back into his chest. "Crazy how life works out, huh?"

He squeezed her a bit. "My point precisely, Love. It _is_ crazy how life can take something that _seems_ like a tragedy, for instance my short-lived and unrequited crush on you, and twist it around into the best thing that ever happened, in my case Luna. So don't doubt, okay? You and Draco will be old, fat, and wrinkly together before things ever end."

She snorted. "Lovely picture you painted there."

"I try. Now, I came to this party for two reasons. One was to say Happy Birthday, so…Happy Birthday." She smiled and acknowledged. "And second was to give you a gift from Luna and me."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Already doing the couple gift-giving thing, are you?" She moved away a bit so he could reach the present.

He chuckled. "One of married life's – or soon-to-be-married life's – great advantages." He pulled out a rather small package along with his wand, and with the latter muttered a spell under his breath that made the package grow to a fairly large size. "Shrunk for easier carrying," he explained with a grin. "Here."

She hefted the surprisingly heavy box and peeled off the wrapping paper. She smiled when she peered inside. It was a pile of quills, inks, parchments, and all of the books she would need in the coming school year.

Blaise shrugged. "Figured I could leave any fancy stuff to everyone else and just go with something practical. Now you won't have to mess with the usual pre-school Diagon Alley trip." He paused a moment. "'Course, Luna said to tell you if you still wanted to go shopping the three of us could have a day out."

Ginny grinned and pulled him into a warm hug. "I think this is the most thoughtful gift I've received so far. School shopping is always such a hassle. I'll think about that day out, too, but I might want to just spend the time with Draco."

He nodded. "Perfectly understandable."

The sound of her father calling her name from the back door made both of them look down, startled. She yelled back that she was coming and looked to Blaise.

"Are you coming or would you rather go? I can understand if you'd rather not be in a house full of enemies."

He chuckled and nodded appreciatively. "Yeah, I think I might be going. If I don't get another chance to talk to you, I know school will go great and there is no need to worry over Draco. If you decide you want to go to Diagon Alley, just owl me."

She nodded and watched as he crawled his way carefully out of the tree before following after with considerable more ease and speed, levitating Blaise's gift after her.

Upon re-entering the now packed house, she was instantly ushered up towards the front of the living room where her mother already stood waiting with a knife…slightly disconcerting until Ginny spotted the large chocolate cake behind the woman.

"There you are," her mother muttered under her breath as she grabbed her wrist and yanked her up next to her. "Alright everyone!" her mother called. "Let's all sing Happy Birthday!"

Ron came forward with a grin and lit the 17 candles on her cake with his wand while everyone else sang. Smiling herself, Ginny waited until the song was over before she cautiously held her hair back and leaned over. Pausing for just a moment, she decided on her wish and allowed herself a small, secret smile at it before she took a deep breath. Every last candle was extinguished on the first try.

Ron clapped her on the shoulder. "Looks like you'll be getting your wish, Gin."

She laughed, thinking that it was highly unlikely that she would…but still, it was nice to hope.

Her mother handed her the knife and Ginny started cutting slices out of the cake, passing around pieces of it to everyone. Once this was done, she took a piece for herself and milled around the room, chatting here and there.

After awhile, Hermione found her and pulled her aside by the elbow. "Hey Ginny. Having a good time?"

"Yes, actually." She yawned. "Bit tired though; all this attention is knocking me out. I miss Draco, too. There's something wrong with not seeing your boyfriend on your birthday."

Hermione gave her a sympathetic look. "Your mother won't let you go see him?"

"Mum doesn't know Draco and me are more than friends. She thinks I've just been seeing him every day 'cause I feel bad for him and I'm the only one who can stand him. I doubt she'd understand me sneaking away from my party to see him."

Hermione seemed to debate something a moment before she pulled her closer, lowering her voice conspiratorially. "Just go. I'll cover for you if your mum asks."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Really?" When the girl nodded, Ginny squealed quietly and hugged her. "Thank you 'Mione!"

Giving one last smile to Hermione, she spun away and slipped into the crowd. She started heading straight to the fireplace, but changed her mind and veered back towards the large table holding the cake. She cut off a generous piece and, taking it along with a fork with her, stole quickly over to the fireplace. Soon thereafter her world was engulfed in green flame before she stumbled into the room she'd come to know as well as her own.

Draco's head snapped up from where he was lying belly down on the bed, a book propped up on his pillows before him. "Gin?"

She smiled. "Hey Draco." She indicated his book with her free hand, careful not to disturb the cake. "Found the library?"

He nodded and, marking his page, shut the book and walked over to stand before her. "It's small and definitely, as you put it, 'makeshift,' but it's got a decent collection. Shouldn't you be at a party?"

A small smile found its way to her lips and she stepped around him to put the cake down on his desk. She faced him once more and leaned back against the desk, hands on the edge of the wood bracing her at either side. "Hermione offered to cover for me so I could get away."

He gazed at her a moment before he stepped very close and put his own hands on the desk edge, trapping her between his arms. "Well, it seems that saving her was worth it after all."

She laughed and ran her hands over his chest. "You are such a git."

He smirked and looked over to the cake sitting on the desktop. "You brought cake, I see."

"Yup. You like chocolate?"

"Love it."

"Good." She reached behind her and held out both plate of cake and fork to him.

He took them and stepped back from her, watching her as he ate. She thought he looked slightly troubled, but at the same time slightly speculative…or maybe curious? She couldn't quite tell.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You," he answered simply. Putting down the cake for a moment, he dropped to his knees and started shuffling around with things shoved under his bed. Finally locating a trunk, he slid it out and flicked open the catches, lifting the top easily. A couple moments more shuffling later, he produced a small package wrapped in simple silver paper and tied with a crimson ribbon. "Here. I bought it before Graduation since…well, I can't exactly go shopping now."

She smiled a bit sadly at him and accepted the present. Loosening the red bow slowly, she gently unwrapped the gift. A black velvet box was revealed, and glancing once at Draco's impassive face, she flipped it too open. Nestled snugly on a bed of black silk rested a pair of earrings that resembled miniature twin roses, each with deep red petals and dazzling white centers. They seemed to reflect the light, catching it up and bouncing it off every which way.

"Oh Draco," she breathed quietly, reaching out a hand to brush over them. "They're gorgeous. Thank you."

"The petals are made of rubies and the middle is a diamond," he told her, stepping forward. "I figured it would match the necklace I already got you, or at least the version of the necklace most people see."

"Could you put them on me?" she asked, tucking any stray pieces of hair that had fallen from her simple up-do behind her ears and holding the box out to him.

He nodded and stepped closer, expertly slipping the earrings through her earlobes. This completed, he took a moment to just stare at her.

"How do they look?" she asked, suddenly feeling very shy under his intense gaze.

He didn't say anything, simply nodded and placed a hand on her neck, rubbing a thumb lightly over the hollow of her throat. Her whole body felt tingly as if his fingers were brushing all over her, not just the one spot. A small mischievous smirk appeared on his lips, and still not saying a word, he led her over to the bed, laying her out flat.

"What are you doing?" she asked reproachfully.

His smirk widened. "I had an idea."

He lay down beside her, one of his legs insinuating itself between hers, and reached back for the previously disregarded cake. He fed her a bite and watched as she chewed it uncertainly, her expression curious; she didn't miss the way his eyes darkened slightly when she reflexively licked her lips after swallowing.

One of his fingers dipped into the frosting on top of the cake, and he dragged the now chocolate covered finger over her collar bone, then pausing to get a little bit more of the sweet stuff, spread it across the base of her throat. Ginny had a good idea of what he had in mind now.

He put the cake to the side and ran a hand down her side, kissing up her arm, over her shoulder, and sure enough, when he reached her collar bone, he licked and kissed all of the chocolate icing from her skin, moving up to remove it from her throat in the same manner. Somewhere in the back of her head she registered that she had made a few noises of approval, but she didn't really pay it much mind.

"What's gotten into _you_?" she breathed when he paused.

The laughter in his voice was evident when he spoke. "Do I need a reason? And besides, you didn't sound like you minded."

Under normal circumstances, Ginny would have rolled her eyes. "I was just curious; usually something puts you in the mood…errr…triggers it or something."

He chuckled and slipped his hand under her shirt, caressing her stomach in slow, teasing circles. "Am I really so predictable?" When she didn't answer he sighed. "I guess I just want to take advantage of the time we have left."

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, feeling the familiar fears and worries start to overwhelm her. Snatches of her conversation with Blaise flitted through her mind and she desperately willed herself not to lose face in front of Draco.

"Ginevra?" he murmured, nibbling lightly near her neck.

Swallowing thickly, she decided Draco had the right idea. They just needed to take advantage of all the time they had remaining. Later they could deal with the complications; later she would do battle with her demons. For this moment, he was right here in front of her.

In a surprising show of strength for someone her size, she turned him onto his back and straddled him. Her fingers darted to the buttons of his shirt and quickly started to slip them through the holes until his chest was barred before her.

He chuckled lightly, his gray eyes – now more of a charcoal color – never leaving her face. "I thought it was supposed to be _your_ birthday."

She swiped a generous amount of frosting from the cake and drew a line down to his belly button with it. She leant down and looked up at him through her lashes. "And who said I wouldn't enjoy this?" Then she darted out her tongue to taste the sweet sugary substance, deciding it was much better on his skin than on the cake.

She glanced up to see him watching her with an unreadable expression, slightly propped up on his elbows, and she smiled at him before returning to the task at hand. He never stopped watching her, either, even when she heard him make his _own_ sounds of approval. He did, however, stop it after awhile and reversed their positions. With sure hands, he lifted her tank top up over her head and continued where he had left off before.

It was quite some time before Ginny was tugging her shirt back on and giving Draco one last hug. "Thank you for the earrings. I love them. Still think you shouldn't have spent so much, though. I feel guilty."

He shrugged. "Don't. It was my father's money; figured I might as well use as much as I could before he disowned me."

She laughed and gave him a quick, loving brush of the lips. "Bye Draco."

"Mm hmm. Oh yeah, and Happy Birthday."

She laughed and waved before she floo'd back home, leaving Draco alone in his room once more. He sighed a little and went off to find his shirt. A piece of chocolate cake still sat on his desk, all of its frosting mysteriously missing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – you know, my birthday is this Tuesday, and I think I might get some chocolate cake…I have this sudden craving…haha : p


	31. Ginger

A/N – Oh my gosh, I am SO SORRY it took so long for this update. You have no idea how busy I've been, though. Seriously, it's been hectic. I think I might have had a minor stroke at one point. I have not gone to sleep before 1 a.m. for the past 8 days…no exaggeration. ANYWAY, things are FINALLY starting to calm down, so I had a little time to…you know…do something I actually WANTED to. Studying for the rest of my finals will just have to wait lol…

Well anyway, this is a pretty long chapter in hopes of making up for my horrible updating, and fairly eventful as well. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 31: Ginger

When Ginny floo'd into Diagon Alley to meet Blaise and Luna, there were only two days left before Hogwarts would once more reconvene. She thought it might be a better idea to be spending the time with Draco, but he had gotten almost impossible to be around anymore…she had no idea why. He wouldn't tell her. All she knew was that something was eating at him, and if they weren't kissing, they were yelling. Needless to say, Ginny needed a break, and so had taken Blaise up on his earlier offer of a day out.

Blaise was leaning casually against a brick wall, Luna at his side, the two of them clearly in the middle of an involved conversation. Feeling a little guilty for intruding, she fought her way through the crowd and cleared her throat awkwardly. Luna visibly jumped, but Blaise just raised his eyebrows, then flashed his famous grin.

"Hullo Weaselette."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms under her chest. "Must you use that ridiculous nickname still?"

His grin only widened. "I don't know what you're talking about; I'm quite fond of it."

Luna darted a warning glance in Blaise's direction before looking to Ginny. "Come on, Ginny. I want to go to Flourish & Blotts. I hear they have a book there with fascinating new developments on the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Fighting down the urge to laugh as Luna was quite clearly very serious, she nodded and followed Luna's honey blonde hair as it bobbed through the crowd, Blaise trailing the two of them.

When they reached the bookshop, Luna immediately went off in search of her book, leaving Blaise alone with Ginny.

"So…" the red-head began, looking around uncertainly. "Anything in particular you'd like to look at here?"

His dark gaze swept over the store once and a devilish smirk appeared on his lips, causing Ginny to narrow her eyes slightly in suspicion. "Actually," he stated casually, "I have some other shopping to do. I'll catch up with you two lovely ladies later."

Before she could protest or try to figure out what new mischief he had in mind, he was through the door and she was standing alone in a surprisingly only half-filled Flourish & Blotts.

Shaking her head, Ginny started randomly browsing, trailing her fingers lightly across the spines of the books as she milled about. One particular title in gold-leaf set against a black leather background caught her attention – _Research: the Means of Magic_.

Subconsciously biting at her lip, snatches of a conversation with Draco, one she had previously disregarded, flitted through her mind: _"The way we channel magic – through charms and hexes and curses – didn't just apparate out of thin air for us. Someone had to come up with all of this stuff, or else wizards and witches would just be big bundles of energy, waiting to explode. I always thought it would be interesting to be one of those people."_

She picked the book up and flipped through the pages, eyes darting across the lines of black ink. She discovered that Apparation had only just been invented a few generations before her parents' birth as an improvement to Floo Powder, which was invented by a Potions Master only three years prior. Other simple charms she couldn't imagine living without, such as _Scourgify_, had also been invented quite recently. Completely engrossed by this previously unexamined subject, she leaned against the shelves to read further. One excerpt in particular, near the end, caught her eye:

_Thanks to the work of the fine Wizards and Witches previously acknowledged, magic users all over the world are privy to a wide selection of spells, enchantments, and potions. However, the need for new and creative spells is always present, making the decline of interest in this fascinating and intuitive field rather alarming._

It went on for a bit, expanding on the danger of forgoing research all together, but Ginny saw from the corner of her eye that Luna was already ready to leave. Finding herself fascinated, and knowing Draco would find it interesting too, she decided to purchase it. This accomplished, she joined Luna by the door.

"Where is Blaise?" Luna asked curiously, head turning to the left and right as she searched for her missing fiancé.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know…he said something about shopping to do elsewhere. He looked like he was up to something."

Luna laughed her charming little giggle. "When isn't he?"

Laughing her agreement, Ginny led the way from the store. "Why don't we just walk around and see if we can't find him?"

Luna inclined her head slightly in approval and the two set off the through the crowd. They hadn't gone three steps when Blaise came up from behind them and wrapped one arm around Luna's shoulders.

"Hello loves. Miss me?"

"Where did you come from?" Ginny asked incredulously, peering over his shoulder as if she could find the answer there.

He chuckled. "I walked."

Ginny sent him a glare that he conveniently chose to ignore.

"Where were you?" Luna asked, tilting her head to the side and up slightly to meet his eyes.

The smirk that just screamed "trouble-maker" appeared again, but he simply shrugged. "I got a little something for Draco."

By now they had walked to an ice-cream parlor, and in unspoken mutual agreement, they stepped inside.

"What kind of something?" Ginny asked reproachfully as they neared the counter.

He waved his hand dismissively. "We'll pick it up on our way out."

"What? It's not with you."

"No. It's being held for me."

"It's big enough that you couldn't carry it around?"

He chuckled a little to himself, but refused to say anything more, instead turning from her and ordering his ice-cream. The subject was dropped as Luna didn't seem to care, thoroughly absorbed in the new book she'd gotten, and Ginny knew just how stubborn Blaise could be.

The rest of the day was actually very enjoyable. Ginny was vastly entertained by Blaise's and Luna's relationship. They seemed to follow a sort of formula – Luna would say something crazy, Blaise would get this fond glow in his eyes and make a remark meant to tease her, only Luna wouldn't understand it was teasing, which would just amuse Blaise further.

By the time the light began to fail in London's sky, Ginny knew about every odd or little known (and probably non-existent) creature there was, and had about exhausted herself by trying to hold back her laughter…something especially difficult in the face of Blaise's good-natured sarcasm. All in all, it had been a good day.

Ginny was just getting ready to say her goodbyes to Blaise and Luna when the former smirked down at her.

"Ah, how quickly she forgets."

She raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Draco's present, Love."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, blushing a little. "Right. Where is it?"

Saying nothing, he simply started walking down the street, motioning for them to follow. Sharing a curious glance, the two girls trailed after him. When they finally stopped, it was before a sign that read _Magical Menagerie_. Ginny raised an eyebrow at Blaise, but he simply grinned and winked before disappearing inside. Curiosity sky-rocketing off the chart, Ginny followed.

Inside felt slightly chaotic, the squawkings, mewlings, croakings, and any other multitude of noises from the animals filling her ears, but she managed to shrug it off and focus on Blaise's tall form. He was currently standing before the counter saying something to the woman behind it. The woman nodded at him, vanished into a backroom, and appeared moments later carrying, to Ginny's absolute shock, a kitten. Blaise took the small feline gently and also accepted the box handed to him, placing the tiny creature inside.

"Zabini, what in the world is that?"

He chuckled. "Cat."

They were outside now and heading back to the floo. Rolling her eyes, Ginny said dryly, "I'd gathered as much. _Why_ do you have a cat…and for _Draco_ of all people?"

He moved to the side of the street and waved her and Luna – the latter of which having watched everything thus far with a slightly curious expression – over to him. Once out of the main flow, Blaise crouched down and opened up the box, picking the kitten out of it.

"Look," he instructed. "Have you ever seen a cat quite like this before?"

Ginny frowned a little but crouched down next to him to examine the small fuzz ball. That was when something struck her with amusement and an edge of wariness – this cat was indeed quite unique. Its fur was a deep shade of crimson, not the typical orange like Crookshanks had, but more of a wine color, almost identical to her own hair…not by coincidence, she was sure.

"Blaise…"

"Her name is Ginger," he announced with a grin. "I thought it quite appropriate, if I don't say so myself. Without you there to keep him company every day this year, I figure this is the next best thing."

"Blaise, you can't expect me to give this to him."

"'Course I can."

"He'll think you're teasing and throw it out the window!" she cried suddenly, visions of adorable little bundles of scarlet fluff flying through the air. "And even if he _does_ take it seriously…IT'S A CAT!"

Blaise chuckled. "Astute observation. Of course, I did consider getting him a weasel, but those are really quite nasty creatures." He treated her to a pointed look, smirking at the indignant scowl she wore. "And anyway, believe it or not, Draco's got a weak spot for cats. He just hides it well…really well."

Ginny had to physically stop herself from dropping her jaw. "_Draco_ likes _kittens_?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Now, let's get you home. I don't want your mother after me if you're not home by dark. I'm a little bit frightened of that woman…."

Sighing and gazing at the small, mewling thing in Blaise's hands, she nodded and helped him put it back into the box before the both levered themselves back to their feet.

Luna suddenly chose this moment to comment. "Loneliness is the worst disease. It's good to have something to hold close, even if it is just a pet." She nodded to the box in Blaise's arms that contained Ginger. "Besides, the ladrakins are terrified of felines. Good choice, Honey." She stood on her toes to deliver the boy a brush on the cheek before wandering off.

Turning to Ginny with a smile, Blaise asked, "Now how can you deny logic like that?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ginny stumbled out of the fireplace and into her own home, it was to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sitting around the table.

"There you are Ginny!" Ron exclaimed in exasperation. "We've been waiting _ages_. Harry wouldn't say _anything_ until you got here."

She raised her eyebrows and glanced regretfully down at the box holding Ginger. She'd hoped to drop the kitten off to Draco immediately, but apparently Harry and Company had other plans. Sighing a little, she gingerly set the box on the floor, figuring the small creature would be alright for a few minutes at least, and took a seat at the table.

"Say anything about what?"

"About the discussion I had with Dumbledore," Harry said seriously.

Ginny's eyes widened a bit in surprise. Harry had promised he would tell her the details of that on her birthday, but that had been awhile ago and she had almost given up. "Oh," she breathed softly.

When silence fell over the table, Hermione gently squeezed the black-haired boy's hand. "Harry?"

He glanced to her and nodded, squeezing her hand in return before taking his own back again. "It's going to happen soon."

Ron spoke up instantly. "What is?"

Harry's gaze was grave as it landed on Ron's. "The Final Battle."

Once more, silence reigned.

"When?" Ginny finally croaked. "How do you know? Where?"

Harry's eyes turned on her, and she thought they looked tired. He shrugged. "I'd love to know the answers to all of that myself. Dumbledore says that it will be within the year, but he can't pinpoint the time. He has no idea where, or if he does, he won't say. He won't _tell_ me how he knows what he does…something about 'having his ways.'" The way he spat those last words, Ginny knew Harry resented not being told everything. "Anyways," he continued after a pause, "it's coming, and soon."

Hermione reached over and took his hand again, eyes looking almost pleadingly to Ron to do something. The male red-head didn't notice, just sat and stared at his best friend.

"I'm not ready," Harry muttered.

"You shouldn't dou – "

"No," Harry snapped suddenly, wrenching his hand free. "It's not just me being insecure or something, 'Mione! Damn it, _I'm not ready!_ And Dumbledore _knows_ it!"

Ginny frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

His head dropped to his forearm on the table. She couldn't believe how defeated he looked. "He's having me teach so he can help me prepare, but I can tell he doesn't think it'll do much. He said he wasn't planning for Voldermort to regain full power for a long time, a few years at the very least, but now apparently he's as strong as he ever was, and he's ready to fight. I believe Dumbledore's words were, 'it's just a matter of setting the stage now.' I could see how worried he was; I've never seen him like that before. He…" Harry trailed off, shoulders tensing.

"Mate?" Ron asked quietly.

Lifting his head slowly, Harry stared hard at the fireplace in front of him. "I have to go get my quarters ready for school." He stood and walked swiftly to the container of floo powder, digging out a fistful. Just before he tossed it in and disappeared, he looked over his shoulder and gave an ironic smile. "Funny, I'm teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts to all these students, and I don't even know how to do it myself." Then he was gone.

"What is he talking about?" Ron suddenly exploded into the quiet left by Harry's departure. "He's the only one to have hurt Voldermort as much as he did! He's the bloody _Boy Who Lived!_"

"But he didn't do anything," Hermione pointed out quietly. "He was just…there."

"Well, he's still faced him after that!" Ron argued heatedly. "Loads of times, more than anyone else."

Ginny shared a look with Hermione, knowing their thoughts were in sync. "But Ron," Ginny said softly, "Most of that has just been his resourcefulness and dumb luck. Fate, if you want to be idealistic. He's still exceptionally good at the subject but…there's people out there who are better, Aurors more qualified than him. 'Cause of that prophecy, though, he's got to be the one to do it, prepared or no."

She looked questioningly to Hermione, trying to see if the girl agreed. At her nod, Ginny knew she did.

"He's been telling me a bit about his training," Hermione suddenly volunteered. "Not a lot, but some. I guess Dumbledore is getting desperate, trying to pound as many spells, both defensive and otherwise, into Harry's head. But perfecting a spell, it takes practice. Getting so many all at once…even if he _can_ remember a few of them when the time comes, they won't be particularly powerful."

"So why is Dumbledore doing it like that?" Ron demanded.

"Can you see another way?" Ginny asked.

"What he needs," Hermione said suddenly, "is one good strong spell. Maybe not one that has _everything_, but one that is versatile and powerful nonetheless. That way he could just perfect it until it's very, very strong, and just use it over and over again."

"Why _can't_ he do that, then?" Ginny asked curiously, leaning forward a bit.

Hermione smiled sadly. "Because I don't think there is a spell like that." Rising, she stretched a bit and said, "Ron, I'm going to go home. Are you going to stay and try and visit with your mum?"

He seemed lost for a moment and completely baffled by the abrupt change in subject, then recovered with a slow shake of his head. "No…no, I think I'll go back home too."

Ginny watched bleakly as the two floo'd back to their flat, leaving her alone in the Burrow. She felt lost herself. The Final Battle…within the year. No idea when, or where, or even the circumstances. Harry not ready and clearly struggling. In just two days, no more Draco for a very long time.

An annoyed meow snapped her from her dark musings. Smiling a little, Ginny walked over to the box and lifted Ginger out of it, shaking her head at Blaise's sense of humor. _Ginger indeed…_

Her eyes fell on to the book she had purchased on a whim in Flourish & Blotts, and she picked it up slowly. For a moment, she felt on the verge of something big, but there was just too much cotton in her mind, blocking her view of the big, perfect solution. She thought she almost lost it, too, when suddenly, fingering the gold letters of the word "research" on the front cover of the book, it slammed into her with all the force of a dragon.

Memories whizzed through her mind all at once, falling into place neatly and pointing to one conclusion so obvious she wanted to smack herself: Draco, admitting he was always interested in research. Draco expressing his need to do something. Her insistence to all that he just needed some sort of project to do. Harry wasn't ready. Hermione thought he just needed one spell, just one spell, only the kind he needed didn't exist…yet.

Barely able to contain her excitement, she grabbed up Ginger and floo'd right to Draco's room at Grimmauld Place.

"Draco!" she exclaimed the second she was in the room.

He fell out of the bed with a thump, and Ginny was so shocked at having surprised the usual unaffected blonde that she just stared for a minute before smiling a little at his quiet cursing.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, woman?" he growled, picking himself up off the floor and dusting himself off. His eyes raised and froze on the kitten in her arms. "What is _that_?"

Distracted by her idea, it took her a minute to even figure out what he was asking. "Oh, from Blaise. To keep you company." She smiled a little. "Her name's Ginger."

Draco blinked. "You've got to be kidding me."

Laughing a little unsurely, she shook her head. "I told him you wouldn't exactly appreciate it…but, well, he was insistent."

Frowning and face showing annoyance, he carefully took the kitten from her arms. Ginny was shocked by the gentleness he showed it, even if his face was one of exasperation. Cradling it in both of his big hands, he held it at eye level and gazed at it for a moment. "I suppose this is Blaise's idea of a joke," he sighed, indicating the thing's coloring and then her own with a tilt of his head.

Ginny smiled a little, giving him all the answer he needed.

"What was her name? _Gin_ger? Merlin, real smart ass, isn't he?"

Now Ginny laughed outright. "I think it was already named Ginger, actually." She noted with some interest that he now had Ginger cradled against his chest, his long fingers stroking through her fur. "Do you like her?"

He eyed Ginny a moment before looking down at the tiny bundle of scarlet fluff in his arms. "It's alright."

It was all Ginny could do to hide her astonishment. _And here I was all set to dive for it when he through it out the window_, she thought wryly. Watching him pet the kitten with a slightly softened look on his face, Ginny felt such a surge of warmth for him that it was all she could do to hold back her tears at the thought that she'd be leaving him soon.

"And what's that?"

Ginny looked from Ginger to his face in confusion, finding his eyes focused on the book in her hands. Glancing down at it, she was reminded of her earlier idea, and the excitement returned. She grinned happily.

"I have it!"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Brilliant," he drawled sarcastically. "What is 'it' exactly?"

"The answer to your problems," she elaborated, not put off in the least by his unimpressed sarcasm. "You know, your boredom, the feeling that you're useless, all that junk."

He smirked, setting Ginger down so that he could cross his arms. "Thanks for that. Describing my inner turmoil as 'all that junk' really _is_ the answer."

"Hush," she ordered, rolling her eyes. Then, her grin returned, she thrust the book in her hands out to him.

Taking it, he read the title aloud with a raised eyebrow. "_Research: the Means of Magic?_"

"You said you were interested in research," Ginny reminded.

"…Yes."

"_And_ Harry needs a spell. Something special…something that doesn't exist just yet."

When he simply looked at her, she huffed and plopped down onto his desk chair where she quickly related everything Harry had told her about the looming Final Battle, including her later discussion with Ron and Hermione. "So," she concluded in a tone of absolute confidence, "Hermione thinks the problem is that Harry needs one good spell he can perfect rather than a bunch of half-learned ones."

"So find him one," Draco shrugged.

Ginny looked at him incredulously. "Have you not listened to a word I just said? _There isn't one_. That's where you come in. I know you Draco; I know if you try, you can come up with something amazing. It has to be versatile, you know, so it can be used in a bunch of different circumstances. And it has to be powerful, 'cause he'd focus his all on it. It's one heck of a challenge, Draco. It's exactly what you need."

He frowned at the book in his hands. "I don't know…"

"What don't you know?" Ginny snapped, slightly surprised and more than a little disappointed by his lack of enthusiasm.

"Helping out Potter was never exactly a dream of mine," he shot back harshly.

"You'd be helping _Wizard kind_ Draco. You'd be helping us all."

"Wonderful, because you know, I really did have a hero complex all this time." The sarcasm dripped from the words.

"Draco…I thought you'd want to help this cause. You did once, after all…"

"AND LOOK WHERE IT GOT ME!" he suddenly exploded whirling on her and throwing the book into the corner. Ginny was slightly taken aback by his sudden rage, though she had a feeling it had been building up in him a long time, and he was just finally releasing it. "I never _wanted_ this, you know that? I never _wanted_ to help your bloody cause, or the other one for that matter! I just want to live, and now I can't even do that!"

"You can," she denied fervently, rising to her feet as her own temper flared. "I told you once, Draco: this is war, no one is free. But you can do _something_. I don't understand why you're just tossing this chance to be useful! And why in the name of all that magical are you being so stubborn? You've already given up so much for us; this is no different, only now helping the Order is more of a convenience. This is really for _you_."

Ginny could only describe what emitted from him next as a snarl. "None of this is for _me_. It's never been for _me_," he growled. "It's all been for you! Going to Dumbledore and then this ridiculous _hiding_. All of it was because of _you_, and it wasn't even worth it!"

The minute the words were out, he clamped his mouth shut and she could see his jaw clench, a sign that he hadn't meant to say that. She couldn't really think about that too much, though, because she was distracted by the feeling of her heart having stopped.

"What?"

He said nothing, just turned his back to her.

"Draco," she tried again, voice growing angrier. "I'm not _worth_ it?"

His only answer was the visible tensing of his shoulders.

"I, who has been the only one besides sodding Blaise to give you a chance; I, who has put up with you and your bloody whining all summer; I, who has laid awake night after night feeling guilty and wishing I could help you…I'm not _worth_ it?"

"No!" he finally growled, spinning to face her so quickly she gasped. "You're _not_ worth it, and you know why?"

She just swallowed, and for the first time, she was afraid of Draco as she saw the fury raging so plainly over his features.

"Because _this_," he gestured between them with his hand, "can't ever happen. All summer, and you still haven't told your family. Why? Because a Weasley and a Malfoy goes against everything society created, and you know it. Face it _Gin_," he practically snarled her name, "you're going to want marriage and a bunch of red-headed little brats running around a cozy little home and that just won't happen with us! It would never work; it would always be too hard."

Ginny felt the walls closing in on her, and opened her mouth to say something, to deny the truth she knew deep down rang in his words, but he cut her off before she could.

"We've gone through this entire _thing_ we have minute by minute." He let out a mirthless laugh, so cold Ginny shivered. "No, more like second by second. It was stupid. We should have known this would only end badly…_I_ should have known." He was breathing heavily now, and when his gaze fixed onto hers, there was fire in his gray eyes. "But I let you control me, you and your warmth and your _feelings_. Look where it's gotten me. Now you're leaving anyway. It was all pointless. It…you…weren't worth it."

He collapsed back onto his bed, glaring angrily at the ceiling as if it were to blame for all of this.

Ginny was speechless. How could he be so harsh? How could he give up so _easily_? "I thought I meant more to you," she finally whispered. "I thought I was worth fighting for. I…I always knew it would be hard, Draco. We both did. It never stopped us before. Why let it now?"

"Brave words…stupid, too. How very fitting of a Gryffindor."

"Cowardly words. How very fitting of a Slytherin," she spat back.

In a flash he was off the bed and had her pinned against the desk, his hands braced at either side of her and his face so close she could feel the heat of his breath against her cheek.

"You're fiery Ginevra, I'll give you that," he murmured coldly. "And I'll admit you had me wrapped around your little finger, but I'm through with it. I was never heroic, or righteous, or _nice_. But I went against my very _nature_ just so I could kiss you a little bit longer. Well, I got my wish, but now it's over. You're leaving – "

"For a few months! You know I have to finish school, but I'll be ba – "

Draco cut off her words by pushing his body harder into hers. "Stop it!" he yelled, making Ginny wince. "Stop acting like there's a future, like there's such a thing as _hope_. You'll come back, and who knows who you'll have met, or how you'll have changed…hell, how _I've_ changed. Even if you return, and by some miracle we still want the same thing, and Saint Potter conquers the dark and all is rainbows and sunshine again, then what? We get married? We fly off into the sunset and live happily ever after?"

"No…well, I mean – "

"I gave up everything just to feel you a little while longer, to live in the present," he hissed quietly, pushing against her harder until Ginny was wincing at the feeling of the wood behind her digging into her back. His eyes lowered to her lips and he continued in that same quietly irate voice. "I willingly offered up my freedom just for a few more kisses…" He bent down and suddenly captured her lips with his.

Ginny was so confused, so lost and shell-shocked, that she didn't even fight as he kissed her almost viciously, his teeth biting a bit harder than necessary and his mouth crushing hers painfully.

Moments later, he pulled back, just barely, so that their swollen lips were only a breath apart. "I refuse to give up what's left of my dignity for you too, not when there isn't, and there never was, any hope for us."

He abruptly stepped away from her and lay back on the bed, eyes once more fixing the ceiling with a harsh stare. "Leave."

"Draco…" she tried, feeling the tears falling down her cheeks and not caring.

"_Leave._"

Unbidden and unexpected, her temper surged up in her breast. "Fine, you bastard," she threw at him in a snarl of her own. "I was willing to face all the hell the world could throw at me, just to be with you, but if you're too much of a pathetic little boy to fight beside me, then that's just bloody fantastic."

She paused, hoping for some kind of reaction from him, but he just continued to glare at the ceiling. The tears falling faster now, Ginny spun and stormed towards the fireplace. Hugging herself, she murmured, "Did you know that Blaise really did like me before he met Luna? I could have been with him, if I'd wanted to. I chose you instead. Looks like I made a mistake too, doesn't it?"

She snatched up a fistful of floo powder, but just before she threw it in, she whispered in a hoarse voice, "It's true, I want marriage and kids some day, Draco…but I would have given that up in an instant if it meant being with you. That's what you do when you love…you compromise. Pity you couldn't see that."

As the green flames engulfed her, making her dizzy with her eyes tear-blurred as they were, she didn't even register that her parting words to him had been the first time she had admitted to loving him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – I have finals Monday and Tuesday, but then it's Christmas break and my updating should go back to being regular (and fairly frequent) again. Sorry if this chapter wasn't so hot…I was kind of in a rush to get it up (for obvious reasons).


	32. Regret and Returning

Chapter 32: Regret and Returning

Idiot. He was a complete and absolute idiot. Draco groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow and idly wondering just how painful death by suffocation really was. Couldn't be worse than what he was feeling right now, could it?

He shouldn't have said those things to her. It had been his temper, getting the better of him like it always did. All summer he'd been having these doubts, knowing he couldn't give her what she wanted in the long run, knowing he could never be a father to the children she eventually wanted. He wanted her to be happy, and that would be impossible with him. So, after struggling with it all these months, he had finally made his decision, and that was to let her go.

That damnable cat, _Ginger_ of all things, jumped up onto his back and started making purring noises. Grumbling, he reached behind to pluck her off of him and turned over on his back, resettling the kitten onto his stomach.

"For wanting her to be happy, I sure hurt her bad, didn't I Ginger?" he murmured, stroking the tiny thing behind the ears. Its only response was a louder purr.

He never meant it to happen like that. His _plan_, the _conversation_ he had envisioned in his head, had been him telling her that he would miss her terribly, but it was for her own good, and his too, that they move on. The feelings would always fade, and then they could just get on with things.

But then she'd brought up helping bloody Potter and contributing to the "light" once again. In retrospect, he supposed he really had overreacted, but he was already on edge as it was, and that had just made him snap.

Smiling just barely as the tiny kitten on his stomach crawled up his chest so that her face was only a few inches from his own, he whispered to her, "She really _was_ worth it, you know. I just…I had to make sure she would move on, right? I couldn't have her away at school hoping that there was something still between us. She needs to spend that time finding someone else."

Even as he said the words, voicing the sentiment that wished he for her to find another to hold her close, he felt bile rise up in his throat. She was _his_ in his mind still, even if he had effectively finished things for good…even though he was sure she hated him now.

He squeezed his eyes shut, remembering her final moments with him. Merlin, he'd been such a prick. _And what the hell was kissing her about, practically bending her backwards over that damned desk? _he wondered angrily to himself. Of course, he knew exactly what it was about – he hadn't been able stand the thought of saying goodbye without one last taste.

"Probably could've gone about that better, too," he muttered.

And Merlin, when she had insinuated she _loved_ him…all he had wanted to do was jump up and grab her around the waist, crush her to him and kiss her until neither of them could see straight. He wanted to take back everything he'd said, wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, how his whole world had somehow narrowed to her, garish red hair and all. He'd wanted to tell her that he was just scared.

He _was_ scared, too. That was the other reason, the less honorable excuse for what he'd said and done. He was afraid, _terrified_, of her changing at school, leaving him feeling exactly the same. Then what? She would tell him that they were really great friends and all, but she just didn't feel that way anymore. That would leave him, Draco Malfoy, not only alone and confined to powerlessness, but rejected.

No, it was better not to spend his days constantly wondering, constantly worrying. Better to just let it all go and let bygones be bygones. It would never work anyway. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if she meant that part about love…just as he couldn't help but wonder at the strong reaction it stirred in him.

Ginger suddenly reached up and swatted a tiny furry paw, as scarlet as Ginny's hair, at his cheek. Draco snorted and tickled the creature, not able to hold back a smile when it started wriggling around. He still couldn't believe Blaise had bought him a blasted _kitten_…even if it was pretty cute…and even if it did remind him of Ginny, its fur such a perfect match to her hair…

Blaise. Blaise had lied to him all along last year…at least until he met Lovegood. Zabini had told him that his feelings for Ginny were nothing but friendly, but according to her, that had been false. Ginny could have taken her pick of either of them, but she had chosen him.

"Do _you_ think she made a mistake choosing me too, Gin?" he asked the kitten now turning in circles on his chest, smiling bitterly as he called it by the same nickname he used for Ginny. She looked up briefly at the sound of his voice, and her little pink tongue darted out to lick her equally pink nose before continuing in her search for comfort. He sighed and rested a hand on her back. "Yeah…probably."

For a long time, he just lay there, trying to ignore the yawning void in his heart and mind brought about by Ginny's absence…brought about by himself.

"But it really is better this way," he insisted, speaking again to Ginger. "It'll just…take some time." Draco really wasn't sure who he was trying to convince.

Ginger opened half-lidded eyes and studied him lazily for a moment before shutting them again.

Draco sighed and dropped his head back into the pillows. "Great, I'm already talking to the bloody cat…."

Then he closed his eyes too and joined Ginger in sleep. It was supposed to give him rest, but images of Ginny kissing him, touching him, and then crying in front of him haunted his dreams until he doubted if he garnered any benefit from the time at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was what insanity felt like, Draco was quite sure of it. Only three weeks had passed, but he was already losing it. For the sake of all that was holy, he had even considered going down and speaking with the _kitchen staff_. Malfoys did not speak with the help unless giving orders. Yet he had considered it…on several occasions.

The fact that he wasn't even sure if there _was_ a kitchen staff perturbed him a bit, as well. His meals tended to just appear on his desk at the designated time, much like the food at Hogwarts. Apparently, Dumbledore had predicted his want for privacy. This led Draco to believe that it must be a house elf down there doing all the work. The thing that was _really_ scary was that he was _still_ considering speaking with the help…even knowing it was probably not exactly human.

Draco had never considered himself the type to ever particularly need human contact. He doubted anyone would have considered him so. Yet here he was, three weeks without speaking with anyone other than Ginger, and he was feeling a tad bit batty. What he needed was a good long chat with Ginny, just talking with her, about anything and everything. Of course, that might not ever happen again….

Now, as he sat sprawled across his desk chair, gazing at Ginger curled up into a ball on his bed, he wondered how Ginny was doing. She would be back at school by now…would have been for just a little under three weeks, actually. He wondered if she'd met anyone yet, if she'd already moved past their, for lack of a better word, "relationship." His eyes narrowed as he considered that Potter would be teaching her. What would happen there? Would she find her solace in _Scar-face_?

He stood up suddenly and started pacing back and forth in the small space. "D'you think it's possible to lose your mind in just three weeks?" he asked Ginger in what was meant to be a conversational tone.

The cat yawned.

"'Cause you know, I think it just might be." He growled softly, more a sound of frustration than anger, and collapsed heavily next to the kitten. "Think it would be different if I knew Ginny would be coming back to me instead of staying away for good?"

Ginger got up lazily and stretched luxuriously before climbing onto his lap, immediately purring when Draco began to scratch at her neck.

He smiled a little sadly. "At least one red-head still loves me, hmmm?"

Ginger brought out her rough little tongue to lick at his fingertips before nuzzling into his hand, demanding more attention. Draco chuckled and found he was really rather grateful to Blaise after all for Ginger. She grounded him in a way, pathetic as that may be. _Oh, how the mighty have fallen…._

"What am I gonna do, huh girl?" he asked almost under his breath. "If this is just three weeks, what will three months do to me? And after that? Three, four months…a year?" He sighed. "What am I gonna do?" he repeated.

Suddenly, Ginger's head cocked to the side and her nose lifted into the air, sniffing experimentally. A few moments later, she leapt from his lap to land lightly on the floor, and immediately darted towards the corner of the room. Draco watched all of this with eyebrows raised in confusion, idly wondering if the cat had gone bi-polar…or if maybe his insanity was rubbing off.

Ginger began making loud mewling noises, and seemed to be scratching at something with her miniature paw.

"What in the world is wrong with you, Gin?" he grumbled, rising to his feet once more and going to investigate.

Ridiculous as it may be, he was rather happy Ginger was acting so strangely; it was a change, something to do. Lord, he needed something _to do_.

When he reached the tiny crimson feline and saw what she was indicating, he ran his hands through his hair and uttered a short, ironic laugh. This had to be the fates themselves mocking him; no doubt about it. Ginger was currently pawing at a book entitled _Research: the Means of Magic_…the book that had given Ginny her bright idea and the same book that had made him snap.

He gently nudged Ginger back with his toe and, shaking his head, said, "No, girl. That's nothing we want."

She sat back on her haunches, and if it was at all possible for a little red fluff ball, looked defeated.

Draco returned to his bed and closed his eyes, but soon a scratching noise reached his ears, effectively ruining his peace. Rolling his eyes because he knew _exactly_ what it was, he rolled over onto his stomach and called, "Ginger! Leave the damnable book _alone!_"

She looked up at him through big golden eyes and mewled loudly, nudging at the book with her tiny pink nose.

"What the bloody hell…." He got up and crouched down, sweeping the kitten into his arms and cradling her there. "Come on. Stubborn one, you are. Would've been in Gryffindor for sure."

He leaned back in his desk chair, and Ginger actually allowed herself to be held for a moment before she started struggling wildly again. Swearing when she scratched an angry red line into one arm, he released her and watched in disbelief as she raced back to the book.

His curiosity was beginning to overrule his loathing of the thing. Just what did Ginger find so irresistible about it?

He got up and walked over to the corner, picking the book up hesitantly. He rolled his eyes when the action revealed one of Ginger's lost cat treats (specially made by the kitchen staff…or house elf…or whatever made the food appear). The kitten immediately ate the small morsel and then began to lick her paws contentedly.

"You're more trouble than you're worth sometimes, you know that?" He sighed his annoyance and looked down at the book in his hand.

Frowning a little, he moved over to his chair once more and sat down, kicking his feet up onto the desktop. He ran a palm down the smooth leather cover and carefully opened to the first page, eyes moving back and forth across the lines of text.

Within five minutes he was completely absorbed. This topic had always held an interest for him, and this book was brilliant. It was mostly a history of past work, but it also provided some good tips and starting places for doing one's own research.

Draco found that, despite himself, he was hopelessly intrigued by the thought of doing something. Not even quite registering the fact that it was happening, he was already thinking of spell combinations in his head, figuring out what ones would have a bad reaction with others, and which would mold nicely together. The book was excellent for this, as it recorded almost all past attempts and gave him a base to work from.

Four hours later, a plan was starting to form in his mind, and he wasn't even aware of it. If he was, he would have noted the irony in the situation; that he was doing exactly what had set him off with Ginny in the first place. He didn't, though. All he knew was that for the first time in three weeks, he was distracted from visions of a stubborn red-headed girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny Weasley was completely prepared to hex whoever dared open the door to her compartment on the Hogwarts Express into next year, but found she didn't have the heart when she saw Colin Creevey poke his head in uncertainly.

"Ginny?"

She wondered briefly if the murder in her heart was showing through on her face by Colin's rather terrified demeanor, but then she couldn't be sure; he'd always been a jumpy sort.

Holding back her sigh, she smiled tightly. "Hi, Colin." Then, with monumental effort on her part, "Need a compartment, do you?"

He nodded vigorously, a look of relief plastered across his features, and he stepped into the small space. Ginny watched him as he sat across from her, deciding he had changed quite a bit since she had first met him their first year. He was less awkward now, and though he wasn't what she'd call _muscular_, he wasn't so scrawny either. She couldn't help a ghost of a smile when she saw a Muggle camera still hanging around his neck, though.

"You alright?" he inquired somewhat timidly.

"Yeah. Just…rough summer."

He tilted his head a bit. "Want to share?"

She smiled sadly and shook her head. "Sorry. It's one of those things best put behind you, I think." She looked out the window and wondered if that were true.

She had been devastated after Draco's rejection…hell, she was still devastated. Still, though, her optimistic side wouldn't let her believe that it was really over. They had both given up so much of themselves for each other…how could something like that just…end? It couldn't, could it? She sighed a little, sinking down into her seat. That was probably just denial speaking, though.

She hadn't told anyone, not even Hermione. Everyone had pestered her to reveal what was bothering her, and Hermione had asked all too innocently why she wasn't spending her last day of summer with Draco, but Ginny had just avoided answering all the questions. It was too new, the pain too fresh in her mind. To talk about it would be like irritating a newly opened wound.

"Yeah, I know how that goes," Colin was saying.

Ginny glanced at him, thinking he had no idea at all, but chose not to comment.

Colin shifted a bit and began fiddling with the strap to his camera. "So…got a guess on who the new DADA teacher will be?"

Ginny closed her eyes for a minute, wishing he would just leave her in peace, but forced a smile and said, "Yeah. It's Harry."

His eyes widened dramatically. "Really? Wow! That'll be fantastic! It's like learning from the master himself, yeah?"

Ginny forced yet another grin. "Yeah, I suppose you could say that." She had noticed that Colin had long ago lost his slight obsession with Harry, but apparently not all of his admiration had gone with it.

After a few more attempts at conversation from Colin, and short, clipped answers from Ginny, the former seemed to take the hint and let her be, pulling out a Muggle magazine and flipping idly through it during the rest of the trip.

Ginny spent the time simply brooding, wondering what Draco was doing right then, wondering if he regretted what he said at all, wondering if he really meant it. By the time the train screeched to a halt outside the school, Ginny had closed herself into another prison of despair.

To her surprise, Colin didn't seem too put off by her obviously dark mood. He even seemed to be understanding, choosing to keep his silence and give her the space she needed, but not leaving her completely alone, either. He took his seat by her during the Sorting Ceremony, and stayed there all through the feast.

When Harry – or 'Professor Potter' – was formerly announced as the new DADA teacher, Colin shot her a huge grin that she returned rather pathetically. She noticed Harry sending her a slightly concerned look from the staff table, but chose to ignore it. All she wanted was to drown in her misery in peace. Just after that thought entered her mind, Colin decided to hazard a conversation once more.

"You're a prefect this year, aren't you?"

She nodded once. "Yep."

"Me too," he informed her. "Hey, maybe we'll get paired up on patrols."

She shrugged. "Maybe." Then, just because she felt so guilty, she sent a small smile his way. "Who are the Head Boy and Girl this year anyway?"

He frowned a moment, thinking. "I can't remember…I don't think I ever really heard of them before. They're both Ravenclaw, though."

Ginny inclined her head slightly in acknowledgment, not feeling any particular need to comment. The meal was finished a short while later, Colin actually managing to keep Ginny involved in some form of conversation all the while, and they walked to Gryffindor Tower together.

"Last time we'll ever do that," he commented after a moment's lag in their talk.

She looked at him questioningly.

"Leave the Sorting Ceremony and go to our dorms," he clarified.

It took quite a lot of will power for Ginny not to stop dead in her tracks just then, the full force of what Colin had just said striking her all at once. Of course she'd known all along, but she hadn't ever really considered it till just now…or maybe it just hadn't seemed real until now. Either way, it felt rather like she'd been electrocuted.

Instead of revealing her shock, she simply murmured, "Yeah…weird."

When they stepped into the common room, Ginny felt a little bit of the tension ease out of her at the familiar surroundings. She immediately collapsed into what used to be Harry's favorite chair in front of the fire, gazing around and letting memories flood her. It was a nice sort of feeling, really. She had no memories of Draco in this place, not like in all of the other parts of the castle; here, if she tried _very_ hard, she could will herself to forget…or at least, come as close as she could to forgetting.

"It's gotta be difficult for you," Colin observed suddenly.

She blinked, forcing herself back into the present. "What?"

"Well…didn't you hang around mostly Seventh years last year? Must be lonely now, by yourself."

She smiled a little sadly. "Oh…yeah. But I'll survive."

He looked slightly nervous about something…or perhaps just embarrassed. "I can…err, you know, keep you company if you want."

Right at first, Ginny almost refused his obvious offer of friendship. All she wanted was to finish out this year without the hassle of other people and the drama that interaction inevitably seemed to bring. Then, a sort of steely determination came over her; she'd be damned if she let Draco destroy her last year at school. This was his reason for ending things anyway, right? So that they could move on? Well, she'd do just that.

"Sure Colin," she agreed with a forced grin. Then, almost as an afterthought, "Thank you. It's sweet of you to be so considerate."

He returned her grin and nodded. How long they sat in front of the fire, she didn't know, but it didn't seem like very long before she noticed the familiar pull of exhaustion tugging at her consciousness.

Stretching out a little, she said, "I think I'm going to turn in. Thanks again, Colin."

He nodded and she could feel him watching her all the way up the stairs into the girls' dormitory. She wasn't really sure if she was happy with the attention she was receiving or not, and she wasn't sure at all whether his intentions were really so innocent as simple friendship, but in any case, it couldn't hurt to have someone to talk to.

A small smile lighted on her lips when she collapsed back into her bed, a flick of her wand easily drawing the curtains closed around her. It wasn't a very genuine smile, perhaps, more forced, but still there. Ginny Weasley was never one to mope around when she didn't get what she wanted. She certainly didn't let Harry's rejection get her down way back when, and she wouldn't let Draco's now…even if she had never quite felt this way for Harry…or anyone else, for that matter.

She was a lot of things – stubborn, hot tempered, sometimes loud, perceptive, considerate, but one thing she was not was weak. If Draco didn't want her…well, she would miss him terribly, but she would get over it, and it would just be his too bad.

So it was that her first night back at Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley fell asleep with that very small smile on her lips. Genuine it may not have been, but it was a smile nonetheless. For now, it was enough to give her courage enough to face the dawn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – okay, I know, I know – this chapter was not only shorter than usual, but not very eventful either. It just seemed like a good place to stop, though, so ah well. On the upside, I did get it up much faster than I had originally predicted, so that's something lol.

Thanks so much to everyone who read, and especially to those who reviewed!


	33. Defense Against the Dark Arts

A/N – Well, I looked it up online, but no one seems to know whether or not Seventh years can be Prefects, or if that's just a fifth year deal. I'm just going to go ahead and say they can, since it suits my purposes nicely lol.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 33: Defense Against the Dark Arts

"What's first on the agenda, then?" Colin asked brightly, plunking down next to her with a grin as he examined his own schedule that morning.

Ginny resisted the urge to groan or glare or both. _How do I always manage to associate with the bloody _morning people? "Defense Against the Dark Arts," she mumbled.

"Brilliant!" His grin widened a couple of notches, causing Ginny to cringe almost imperceptibly. It should be illegal to be that excited this early. "Harry's bound to be great!"

Ginny stopped mid-nod as she glanced up to the Staff table and found Harry absent. Treating herself to a small smile, she shook her head a bit, guessing what the trouble was. "Listen Colin, I'll meet up with you later. I've got a couple things to do before classes."

Still poring over his schedule, he nodded and waved without so much as a questioning look. Five minutes later, Ginny knocked lightly on the door to the DADA room and pushed it open, not at all surprised to find Harry sitting up to the first row of tables. His gaze was fixed on the teacher's desk and his fingers were drumming a steady rhythm against the tabletop.

"You're on the wrong side, you know," she informed him calmly, indicating the desk at the front of the classroom.

He chuckled dryly. "I don't know, this still feel right to me."

She sighed a little and climbed up on the table, settling herself cross-legged and facing him where he slouched down in the chair. "Nerves, I take it?"

He nodded wordlessly, looking at her for the first time. "Have you heard some of the things they've been saying?"

Ginny shook her head.

"They think I'll be the best thing to happen to this school since Lupin, that I'll be the one to finally hold down the position, that I'll teach them things they never dreamed of before." He laughed bitterly. "No pressure, right?"

"Harry, people have talked about you all your life, expected things you could never deliver. I should think by now you would know to ignore the population in general." She smiled encouragingly.

"You'd think," he laughed a little, this time sincerely.

"C'mon, it hasn't been so long since you were a student," she continued, bolstered by his mirth. "You remember what you respected and resented in teachers, what made you shut up and pay attention and what just made you more uncooperative. 'Sides," she added thoughtfully, "this won't be too different from the D.A. You led that."

"I seem to remember doing quite a bit of stuttering then," he returned dryly.

"But you still _did _it, and well, I might add. Look, I'm not saying it'll be easy, but you'll do fine."

His eyes slid shut and he released a heavy sigh. "Right. I am _Harry Potter_ after all."

Ginny almost winced at the heavy sarcasm in his voice, frowning slightly. "Not because you're _Harry Potter_," she amended sternly, taking his hand and threading their fingers together. "Because you're a young man like any other that _just so happens_ to be very smart, kind, and if all that fails you, stubborn as a Weasley…well, almost as stubborn as a Weasley."

He smiled, and she felt his hand give hers a light squeeze. "Thanks Gin," he said quietly. "I've gotta say, I'm thrilled that you didn't graduate with the rest of us. Dunno what I'd do with you."

She drew herself up importantly, raising her chin in mock arrogance. "Make a fool of yourself, of course."

He chuckled. "Probably." Then, his smile only faltering a little and voice lowering just a bit, "Malfoy's a lucky man. I can honestly say, for the first time, I'm jealous of the git."

Ginny's own grin instantly dropped, and she instinctively tore her hand out of Harry's.

"Ginny…" Harry began, concerned.

She shook her head, forcing on a smile that she could tell didn't fool him for a second. "No, nothing. Just remembered I left my quill in the common room." Moving perhaps a bit more quickly than was natural, she jumped off of the tabletop.

"Ginny, why won't you tell anyone what's been wrong?" he asked, ignoring her excuse completely. "Please…did Malfoy do something to you?" His tone was distinctly accusatory.

"No!" she snapped hotly, feeling her eyes beginning to burn with the effort of holding back tears. She paused a moment, then letting out a deflated breath, tried again. "Sorry, no. It was nothing like that," she lied, feeling her control slowly gathering back around her. "Honestly, I just forgot my quill. I swear. I'll see you in a few, Harry. Don't worry, I know you'll do fine."

Then before he could protest further, she strode out and back towards the common room. Of course, she hadn't really left her quill, but she had time and wanted to clear her head. She silently cursed herself, angry at how easily all the old emotions had risen up and taken control. Last night, she had _promised_ herself she wouldn't think about him, that she would move on and take full advantage of her final year. It was disgusting; one simple reminder of him the next morning, and she was already practically reduced to tears.

Growling out the password, she stepped into the common room and threw herself belly-down onto one of the couches. It had to be that she just hadn't been expecting it; Harry had surprised her by bringing up Draco and it had freed some carefully locked away feelings. The more she considered that idea, the more she convinced herself it was the truth, and after a few more minutes, she got up and walked out through the portrait hole for the second time that morning.

She was determined in this, determined that something like a break-up wouldn't consume all of her waking moments. By the time she stepped into the DADA classroom again, her resolve was strong as ever, and she was able to flash Harry a much more reassuring smile when he looked at her questioningly.

She slid into the seat next to Colin. "Ready for another fun and exciting year?" she joked.

He smiled a little and shrugged. "Hey, it's the last one, right?"

At the front of the room, Harry stood up and motioned everyone into their seats. "Alright, quiet down everyone!" Almost immediately, silence fell, and Ginny thought that Harry at least had the advantage of already having everyone's respect. "I think it's safe to assume everyone already knows who I am?"

Appreciative chortles echoed around the room.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.' As you also know, this is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now, I'm not going to say this is the most important class you'll be taking this year, but it's certainly vital. I don't think I need to elaborate on the reasons for that."

The mood in the room abruptly turned solemn, and several uneasy looks were exchanged.

"You'll be learning things quite a bit more complex than anything you've dealt with before," Harry continued, moving around to the front of his desk. "It might be tough, but I have full confidence each and every one of you will master anything I can dish out."

He paused a moment, startling green eyes sweeping across the room in what Ginny supposed was an effort to gauge the students' reaction.

"These first few weeks are going to be something of a review, but today I'd like to start out with something more interesting, something new." He smiled when a few people glanced uncertainly at their neighbor. "Don't worry, this is pretty simple. Okay, let's say you're walking down a busy street, minding your own business, yeah?" The group gave a collective nod. "Someone hits you with a jinx, which you of course manage to block because you're just talented like that."

Several people chuckled, including Ginny.

"But now you're in a fix. Someone is attacking you, but you don't know who. Finding the aggressor's identity is especially difficult, given the crowded state of the street. What do you do?"

"Cast a shield charm so they can't do any more damage?" someone towards the rear of the room suggested.

Harry inclined his head slightly in recognition of the proposition. "It's an idea, 'cept that charm isn't a lasting one. It only works the one time, and only if it's deflecting a curse, hex, jinx, whatever that's already been cast. Any other thoughts?"

Ginny raised her hand uncertainly. "You'd want some kind of location spell to find the person that attacked you."

Harry flashed a grin. "Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor."

A student from Ravenclaw thrust her hand into the air, reminding Ginny distinctly of Hermione. "But Har – " the girl stopped, catching her near-blunder with a flush. "But _Professor_, there isn't a spell like that, is there? I've only ever heard of locating spells for objects."

He nodded approvingly. "There wasn't one, true. Ten points to Ravenclaw for catching that."

"Wasn't?" a boy just in front of Ginny asked curiously. "As in, there is one now?"

"Yup. The Headmaster himself just finished working out all the kinks this summer, actually," Harry answered.

"So when you say new, you mean _brand new,_" the Ravenclaw girl from earlier exclaimed happily, clearly thrilled by the idea.

"Mmm hmm. This spell is quite similar to _'prior incantato,'_ if any of you are familiar with it. Only, whereas that one detects the last spell a wand cast, this one detects the _source_ of the last spell someone cast on _you_…or attempted to cast, as the case may be."

"Brilliant!" Colin breathed excitedly.

Harry leaned back against his desk. "How about a demonstration? Can I have a volunteer?"

Several hands shot up, and Harry picked the Hermione-like Ravenclaw girl practically falling out of her seat in an effort to stretch her arm as high as it would go.

"What's your name?" Harry asked once she was standing in front of him.

"Sarah Dannahey."

"Alright Ms. Dannahey, all I want you to do is cast a Jelly-Legs Jinx on me. Got it?"

Chewing at her lip a bit uncertainly, she nodded shortly and assumed a more stable stance before casting the jinx. Harry quickly threw up a shield and the jinx was harmlessly repelled.

"Good," he complimented with a nod. "You can take your seat now." He waited for her to get settled before he continued. "Now, the hand motions are identical to that of '_prior incantato.'_ Watch."

Harry raised his wand and went through the motions of _'prior incantato,' _but instead of saying that, stated loud and clear, _"Comperio Oppugnator!"_

For a split-second, nothing happened and everyone in the room held their breath; then a rope-like, powder blue light shot from the end of his wand to the tip of Sarah Dannahey's wand.

Harry smiled and murmured a quick "_Finite Incantatum," _making the blue light vanish, before lowering his wand. "See? Nothing too painful. As you saw, the spell locates the exact source of the jinx – the caster's wand." He took a moment to survey the room before he suddenly ordered, "Everybody up!"

Ginny shared a quizzical look with Colin, one she noticed several of the other students also bore, before she pushed back her chair and stood.

"Come here," Harry instructed, beckoning the class forward with a wave of his hand.

They came forward, and once everyone was safely up front, Harry gave his wand a few decisive flicks. A quiet _whoosh_ whispered through the room, followed closely by all of the tables and chairs vanishing into thin air. A chorus of gasps sounded from the surprised students, though Ginny merely raised her eyebrows.

"Don't worry," Harry chuckled. "I can get 'em back just as easy, and we need the room to practice. Partner up!"

A mad scramble ensued, during which Ginny and Colin, under an unspoken agreement, made their way to one corner of the now open classroom.

When things had calmed down once more and the room was filled with staggered pairs, Harry announced, "I'm particularly fond of this little exercise, actually. Gives practice in several things. Obviously, our main objective is to master 'c_omperio oppugnator,'_ but to do that one partner will have to cast the same Jelly-Legs Jinx Ms. Dannahey did on me. The other partner will, hopefully, successfully block, and then cast the new spell. Whether you get it or not, switch roles with your partner on each go. I'll be walking around; get to it!"

Ginny took out her wand and looked to Colin questioningly. "Well, d'you want to practice it first and have me jinx you, or the other way around?"

Colin frowned a little and glanced down at the wand gripped tightly in his right hand. "Umm…I'm not too sure about it just yet. Why don't you try first?"

Ginny wasn't all that positive _she_ could quite get it either, but she nodded anyway and got into dueling position. Colin cast the Jelly-Legs Jinx on her, which she easily blocked. Then, taking a breath in preparation, mimicked the way Harry had swished his wand and shouted, "_Comperio Oppugnator!"_

Nothing happened. Ginny sighed and offered Colin a weak smile. "Woops. Your turn."

Colin actually managed to make a cloud of bluish smoke puff out of his wand, but that was all it ever came to.

Harry appeared at Colin's elbow and smiled kindly. "You're getting there. Here, try again."

Colin looked at Harry through wide eyes, visibly swallowed, then nodded and faced Ginny once more. Sucking in a lungful of air, he yelled, "_Comperio Oppugnator!"_ Again, the puff of blue-tinged smoke blossomed from his wand.

"Same thing happened to me when I first learned," Harry said, nodding. "You're saying it too quickly. Draw the words out so that the syllables are in time with your wand motions – if you noticed, there are the same number of syllables as there are flicks of the wand. Try again."

Ginny could see Colin fidget nervously, but his eyes took on a determined quality as well, and he did as told, slowing down the spell so that it came out in time with the movements of his wrist. The blue light shot out to connect solidly with Ginny's wand.

"Excellent," Harry grinned. "Ms. Weasley, did you cast it successfully yet?"

She shook her head. "No, I've only tried once. Nothing happened."

Harry nodded, then quick as lightening whipped out his wand and sent the jinx hurtling her way. Reacting purely on instinct, she threw up a shield with her own wand just in time to block the offending spell.

He grinned, his eyes dancing behind his round glances. "Give it a go, then."

Suppressing the incredibly strong urge to hex him right back for that little prank, she gritted out a sarcastic, "Yes, _Professor Potter_."

Harry just chuckled and raised an eyebrow, clearly expressing that he was waiting.

Promising herself she'd get revenge later, she brought her wand up and mimicked Colin's earlier performance as best she could. To her immense relief, the spell worked as moments later the by now familiar rope of light connected her wand to Harry's.

"Five points to Gryffindor," he said with an approving nod of his head. "To both of you. Keep practicing, for now."

Roughly a half hour later, Harry called everyone to a halt, moved them to the sides of the room, and re-summoned the tables he had banished earlier. "Great job guys. Not half bad for the first class of the day. No homework. You're dismissed."

Ginny deliberately took her time, urging Colin to go on ahead of her as the students piled out of the room, chattering excitedly. As soon as the room was empty, Ginny ran up to Harry and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Harry that was _fabulous!_" she cried, giving him one last hard squeeze before releasing him.

He leaned back heavily against his desk, running both hands through his hair shakily, and grinning hugely. "You think?"

"Definitely. I can't believe you were worried. You were fantastic."

He smiled at her gratefully and exhaled. "It _was_ rather fun, once I got going. I panicked a minute when that Sarah girl started calling me Harry – thought I'd have to give the 'I may have known most of you as students but you still need to respect me' lecture – but she fixed it herself. Now if I can just pull it off the rest of the day."

Ginny smiled, then remembering her promise of revenge, suddenly punched him hard in the arm.

"Ow! What was _that _for?"

"That," she declared, weaving back through the tables for her bag, "was for nearly jinxing me with _no warning_, you great prat. You're lucky you're a professor now, or I would have hit you with a Bat-Bogey so fast you wouldn't know which way was up."

He laughed outright. "I know; that's why I've never tried it before."

Ginny shot him a withering glare, though the small smile tugging at her lips diminished its intimidation value. "Just don't get too cocky – remember, I grew up with Fred and George…I have my ways."

Harry actually looked a little bit worried at that. "Duly noted."

"Good. And don't worry, you're a natural at this teaching stuff. Keep that up the rest of the day, and you're gold." She gave his shoulder a small squeeze as she walked by, returning his wave just before she walked through the doors. She was intensely grateful he either forgot or dropped her earlier distress at the mention of Draco.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're kidding me!"

Ginny laughed a little and shook her head. "I swear, Harry was a nervous wreck before class started."

Colin shook his head, glancing around the corridor they were now walking through on their prefect patrol. "Go figure."

She nodded in agreement, scuffing her shoes absent-mindedly against the stone floor. Whether by chance or because Colin had requested it, they had indeed been paired up for patrols; Ginny didn't really mind. She was finding being around Colin more and more comfortable as time went on. He was awkward sometimes, some of his old timidity or tendency to get over-excited, especially where Harry was concerned, popping up now and then, but for all that he was easy to talk to and exceedingly kind to her.

Oddly enough, she found she almost missed being teased though. It was pure insanity, she knew, but after growing up the youngest and only girl of seven siblings, that was how she had become accustomed to experiencing affection. Blaise certainly never hesitated to taunt her, and Draco had kept up the tradition, constantly picking fun at her with his dry, sarcastic wit. Some might have considered his comments biting; she found them comfortably familiar.

Ginny let out a great, frustrated sigh, feeling the dull ache of depression weighing down on her. She had slipped up again, thinking about Draco.

"What happened with you this summer?" Colin asked tentatively. "I know you said you didn't want to talk about it on the train, but you just seem so distracted all the time. You know the old saying, 'pain shared is pain halved.'"

She smiled bitterly. "That bad, am I?"

He shrugged, looking rather embarrassed. "Just thought you might want to let it out."

"Just…boy problems," Ginny admitted.

"Bad break up?"

"You could say that."

"Who was the bloke?"

Ginny's lips quirked a little. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"It…it wasn't _Harry_ was it?"

She laughed at the awe in his voice. "No, Colin, not Harry."

His cheeks turned a slightly pinkish color. "Sorry. So, erm, what happened?"

Her laugh was short and cold. "Wouldn't I love to know."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"He just sort of…ended it."

"For no reason whatsoever?" Colin asked, looking at her like she was a little bit insane.

Ginny frowned. "No. It's…complicated. Circumstances just made stuff sort of rocky, and I guess he couldn't handle the pressure." Glancing at Colin's puzzled look, she smiled wryly and said, "And here I bet you thought I'd be vague."

He gave a sort of lopsided grin and was silent for several moments. Finally, he said, "Well…it was his loss. You shouldn't let it get you down."

"Easier said than done."

Colin chuckled a little. "What isn't?"

Ginny blinked, then let out an honest, if subdued laugh. "Good point."

"You won't tell me who it is, then?"

She shook her head. "Sorry."

He shrugged. "'S okay. So was it…serious?"

"…You could say that."

"I'm sorry." His voice was quiet.

By now they had gone full circle and were standing in front of the portrait entrance to Gryffindor. Smiling a little, she leaned against the wall. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"What?"

"Act like you care. I understand it's not a guy thing, so don't worry, you don't have to fix me. I'll be dandy soon enough."

For a minute, he didn't look too sure of himself, but then he stepped forward and touched his hand to her cheek gently. It was all Ginny could do to keep herself from jumping in shock. "I'm not acting, Ginny," he mumbled, blushing several different shades of red.

Ginny swallowed thickly and forced out a tremulous smile. "Thanks Colin. Amortentia."

His eyebrows rose in confusion at that last, but Ginny jerked her head to her left, indicating the portrait that was now swinging open as a result of her speaking the password.

"Night!" she called, quickly darting into the common room and straight on up to the dorms after that.

Not even bothering to change out of her school robes, Ginny collapsed onto her bed and bit her lip furiously. His gesture had to have been more than friendly, right? She felt a bubble of panic swell painfully in her chest, making it difficult to breathe. No, not now; this was the last thing she needed just then.

She forced herself to take a breath. Maybe she was overreacting; maybe he really was just trying to be a mate to her. She squeezed her eyes shut, remembering his expression, the soft spoken words, the betraying blush, and the touch of his fingers against her cheek. Maybe it wasn't romantic at all…and maybe Draco would apparate into her bed, declaring his undying love any second now.

Ginny groaned and rolled onto her stomach. Why did he have to complicate things like this? It had been a comfortable sort of relationship before, but now…well, it would be awkward.

Hugging her pillow to her, she wondered if maybe it was such a bad thing, that he was interested in her. She promised herself she would move on, right? Wouldn't finding someone else do that nicely? True, Colin really wasn't her type, but maybe her "type" was what got her into trouble in the first place. Colin certainly would never hurt her like that…no, he would treat her like fine china, she was sure. Would it be so bad?

Biting down harder on her lip, she tried to ignore the voice in her head telling her she was kidding herself. Besides, all this worrying was probably useless anyway. Knowing him, he probably wouldn't initiate anything serious, surely nothing beyond simple touches like the one outside the portrait…and she certainly wasn't going to either. And if he ever did…well, maybe she would give him a shot. If she just tried it out, maybe she would find that he was exactly the change she needed.

Despite those sentiments running through her mind, a vision of Draco stuck stubbornly to the back of her closed eyelids, refusing to budge. Though she tried to convince herself of the former as she drifted into an uneasy sleep, it was still the latter that won out. It was still Draco taking over and filling her mind just before she fell under the blanket of unconsciousness completely…and staying there until morning when she would try and persuade her stubborn heart otherwise all over again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – About the whole locating spell thingy up there, it wasn't exactly ingenious – "comperio oppugnator" is just Latin for "discover the attacker." Good ol' Latin…gotta love it.

Thanks for reading (and to some, reviewing too)!


	34. Lupin's Help

A/N – whoa buddy, this is a long one guys…well, for me anyway haha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 34: Lupin's Help

It had slowly escalated, as all things do, from bad to worse. Ginny had started out a little bit stressed, but that was just back-to-school adjusting, or so she thought. Then, slowly but surely, the work had started piling up until it was a daunting tower casting a constant shadow over her, weighing heavily on her shoulders. That was how it seemed, anyway. She couldn't remember her Seventh year friends talking about NEWT level being _this_ much work last year…or maybe she just hadn't paid a lot of attention. She couldn't really remember, since those _gits_ in the corner hadn't stopped screaming since they entered the bloody common room!

Ginny glared at them, seething internally and mentally damning them to the deepest corners of hell. It was Anthony something or other and his gaggle of mates; she rather thought they were trying to be the next Golden Trio…only there were five of them…and they were far more annoying. At least Harry and that lot had been _quiet_, so busy planning things they shouldn't have been doing that they were constantly whispering. Not these morons, though; _nooo_, they were determined to make as much noise as humanly possible, and have anyone who would agree join them in that obnoxious pursuit.

Her fingers tightened painfully around her quill when something crashed and a chorus of shouts rose above the general din they normally generated. Honestly, how did Professors expect her to study with all that racket raging on only feet away? Wistfully, her mind traveled back to Draco's Head Boy dorm and the peace it had provided her last year. Of course, this train of thought brought about the familiar twist of her gut that always accompanied the memory of Draco.

"Oh that's it!" she suddenly exclaimed, slamming her book shut dramatically…not that anybody noticed.

Violently packing up her bag, she stormed up into the girls' dormitory, hoping to find some peace there. It was not to be; her roommates had taken over the room, holding some sort of party that involved a lot of make-up, nail polish, and green stuff. Ginny really wasn't sure on the specifics, but what she did know was that their giggling was sure to make her snap if she stuck around.

Inwardly groaning, she stomped back down the stairs and past the pack of boys in the common room, determinedly ignoring the several cat calls they directed her way. She was tempted to demand if that ever worked on _any_ girl.

Once outside of the common room and in the relative silence of the hallway, she took a minute to cool her temper and started making her way much more calmly towards the library. Upon arriving, Ginny felt like breaking down into tears. It was quiet, yes, but so packed that the only empty seat was sandwiched between two rather formidable looking Slytherins. Even knowing that not _all_ Slytherins were despicable, she couldn't bring herself to willingly place herself in that position. Not to mention she would be so uncomfortable in such close quarters that she would never be able to concentrate.

Muttering nonsensical things under her breath that vaguely alluded to the general idiocy of the universe, she walked to a fairly deserted hallway and plopped down gracelessly. Her forehead fell to her knees with a huff and she squeezed her eyes shut, wondering how she'd gotten to this point.

The weeks since school began had moved swiftly, and fall was already here, the crisp air preventing her from working outside for too long. Classes went from difficult to impossible; even Harry was stacking up the work. She had complained to him once, but he had just given her a look and pointed out all that _he_ was going through, which had made her guilty enough to shut up.

It was difficult to believe that there was a world out there besides this life of schoolwork and NEWTs. There was, though, and poor Harry was only too aware. She had actually had a chance to speak with him at length a week ago, and apparently all signs pointed to Voldermort steadily gaining momentum. There still weren't any specifics, but things were getting more intense for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

On a completely separate note, Colin was causing her so much worry she could hardly enjoy any spare time she managed to salvage. There was little doubt in her mind about his feelings for her anymore, and she had a feeling the only thing holding him back was his inherent shyness. Every once in a while, though, he would make some sweet comment – far too sweet for her to mistake its meaning – and he would take any excuse to touch her. A brush of their hands, pressing against her a little more tightly than necessary in crowded sections of the hall, that sort of thing.

Ginny was finding it extremely distressing. She still couldn't make up her mind on her own feelings concerning the boy. He was everything Draco wasn't – kind, unassuming, constantly considerate. Really, this was perfect. Now if only she could make herself believe it.

Giving a defeated sigh, she picked her head up and took out her Transfiguration book, scanning through the pages and forcing herself to retain at least some of it. If she didn't, the exam tomorrow would murder her for sure. Still, even reminding herself of that, she was finding it nearly impossible to focus. For one, she felt absolutely ridiculous sitting in the middle of the hall like this, and after several unsuccessful minutes, gave up and took to simply wandering the halls.

Just a few minutes before curfew, she arrived back in Gryffindor Tower and was immensely relieved to find that everyone had gone up to bed. Settling herself by the fire, she spread out her study materials and jumped in feet first, determined to put a sizeable dent in her work load.

It was three thirty in the morning before she stopped, completely exhausted and a little dizzy, but satisfied that she had in fact gotten quite a bit done.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was sure her alarm screeching by her ear at six a.m. the next morning was exactly what evil sounded like. Moaning loudly, she slammed her palm down on the obnoxious thing and forced herself to sit up. Summoning her last stores of willpower, she pulled the blankets off of her body and stumbled her way into the bathroom.

A half hour later, having dragged herself into the Great Hall, she tossed herself heavily next to Colin, letting her head smack on the table with a painful _thud,_ and not even caring.

Colin chuckled. "Rough night?"

"_Late_ night," she corrected from behind the curtain of scarlet hair that had fallen over her face. "I was up until 3:30 in the morning."

"Gods!" he exclaimed, gently tucking strands of her hair back from her face and letting his fingertips rest against her cheek for a moment before dropping again. Ginny silently added this to the ever expanding list of not-so-innocent touches. "What possessed you to do _that?_"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she stared at the wood beneath her head. "Bloody Anthony and gang," she snapped. "With all the noise that lot makes, I had to wait until they went up before I could get any work done."

Colin sighed. "You push yourself too hard. No one expects you to be Gryffindor's next Hermione."

"If I know I can do better, I will. You know that. If not I go insane." Ginny stated tiredly.

She looked up through half-lidded eyes to see him smiling fondly, shaking his head. "You're bloody mad. Is it any wonder I think you're amazing?"

She snorted and picked her head up enough to take a bite of toast. "Flirt."

He turned so red so fast Ginny was afraid there was something wrong with him for a minute.

She listened to him stutter for a few seconds before taking pity on him and saying, "I was joking, Colin." Then remembering Blaise's trick from seemingly so long ago, she smoothly changed the subject to alleviate any residue awkwardness. "How'd you do on Harry's essay?"

The relief on his face was so obvious it was almost comical, and he immediately seized on the chance for escape Ginny had offered him, launching into a long-winded complaint about the assignment. She listened with half an ear the whole time, mind already going down the list of things to be finished today. Its length was more than a little disheartening.

The rest of the week ended up following a similar schedule to the day prior. She would get out of Gryffindor Tower during the afternoon when everyone was up and rowdy, and spend the time getting her Prefect duties done – another factor in her stress-filled life. Sometimes she was joined by Colin, sometimes not. Afterwards, she would spend half or most of the night working.

Ginny was rather apt at operating on very little rest – after the morning time, that is – but she was still human, and as she soon found, no human can hold up that kind of routine for long without making allowance somewhere. So it was that Friday morning found her sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts, body slumped over her table, and fast asleep.

"Ms. Weasley!"

She jumped and blinked groggily, desperately trying to get her bearings. "What do you want Harry?" she grumbled, her head still fuzzy.

The resultant stifled laughter was her first clue that something wasn't right. Harry's next words confirmed it.

"That would be Professor Potter, Ms. Weasley," he reminded, stern but sounding more concerned than angry. "Twenty points from Gryffindor. Please see me after class."

Her eyes widened and she bit her lip, nodding slowly. "Sorry…Professor."

He nodded, and a half hour later, Ginny was stretched out across the front table, Harry leaning against his desk, the room empty but the two of them.

"What's going on with you, Gin?" he asked. "You aren't the type to fall asleep in class like that. Am I really that dull of a teacher?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I know, and no you aren't. Yours is probably the most interesting class I have," she was interrupted by a huge yawn, "It's just I've been stressed lately."

Harry sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. "It's more than that. I practically grew up with you, and I know that a little stress isn't enough to make you pass out mid-lecture."

Ginny closed her eyes a moment. "The common room is impossible to study in; way too loud. The library is always packed, it's too cold outside, and I feel idiotic studying in the hall." She shrugged. "I've taken to studying at night when everyone else goes to bed."

"The Room of Requirement?" he suggested.

She shook her head. "It's almost always being used."

He frowned. "And you can't sleep in the afternoon, before night comes? You know, catch up on missed rest?"

She snorted. "You try that with a group of giggling girls gossiping around you."

"Ah," he nodded. "How'd you do it last year?"

"For starters, I was never this over-worked," Ginny pointed out. "Second…I sort of claimed Draco's room as my own. You remember…with all the tension between…everyone…it was just easier. I guess I got too used to the calm. I can't concentrate when there's a lot of noise or anything going on now."

Harry uncrossed his arms and ran his hands through his hair. "You can't keep this up."

"I know…I'll just…figure something out."

"Yeah?" Harry inquired disbelievingly. "Like what?"

Ginny shrugged one shoulder.

"Thought so," he grumbled, running his hands through his hair again. "Listen Gin…what would you say if I gave you permission to use _my_ rooms?"

Her eyes, which had slid closed earlier, flew open, and she propped herself up on her elbows. "What?"

"My private quarters. What would you say if I offered to let you study there?"

"I'd say that would be bloody brilliant Harry!"

He held up a cautionary hand. "Don't go giving up your hopes. There are…complications."

Ginny, now sitting up, cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Like?"

"Like it might be thought of as…inappropriate by some. You and I know that it would be completely innocent, but you know how people are in this school. They would talk if you started frequenting my rooms."

"Oh," Ginny exhaled softly, feeling her momentarily inflated hopes cave in.

Harry was quiet for a moment before he tilted his head a little, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well, you could just floo into my rooms. That way no one would see you come in."

"Don't you think it would kind of defeat the purpose if everyone in the common room heard me shouting '_Harry's quarters!'_ when I floo'd?"

He chuckled. "I was more thinking you would floo from the kitchens."

Ginny considered this a moment, her legs swinging back and forth from her spot on the table. "That's actually a great idea."

Harry sighed a little. "Alright, I suppose if you want to do it that way, you're free to use my quarters to work."

She grinned. "You are, without a doubt, the best Harry. Thank you so much!"

He just smiled and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Now you'd better get to class. What do you have next?"

"Charms."

He nodded. "If Flitwick gives you any grief, tell him to floo me. He should be pretty easy going though. I'll be seeing you later, Gin."

Ginny hopped off the tabletop and gave him one quick, grateful hug before hurrying out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just after supper, her Prefect duties with Colin already completed, that Ginny found herself slipping down to the kitchens. Striding directly to the fireplace, she grabbed up a handful of floo powder and announced her destination. Seconds later she was in a room she had never seen before.

It was done in a mostly burgundy shade, brightened by a plush, cream carpet and matching cream trim. Two brown leather sofas were facing her where she stood before the fireplace, and a huge desk was pushed up against one corner. Bookshelves lined one wall, stocked full, and a mini bar sat in another corner.

"Harry?" she called uncertainly, taking a tentative step forward.

She heard some shuffling off to her right and turned just in time to see the door to what she assumed was his bedroom open.

He flashed a grin. "Hi." Catching her eyeing her surroundings, he asked, "Well, what do you think?"

Ginny plopped down on one of the sofas, setting her bag down next to her. "I like it. Very mature." She smirked. "Harry's all grown up."

He rolled his eyes. "You look like Malfoy right now, I hope you know."

It was a testament to Ginny's determination that the comment didn't upset her…or at least it didn't show. "Any particular place you'd prefer I work?" she asked, effectively moving away from that earlier train of thought.

He shrugged. "Well, I need the desk for grading, but besides that, wherever you're comfortable. I don't care."

"These couches are comfy," she observed, wiggling around with a grin. "I'll think I'll set up shop here, if that's alright."

Harry smiled and nodded, moving over to the desk in the corner and pulling out a hefty stack of essays to grade. At one point he called back over his shoulder that she had gotten an "O" on hers, but Ginny was already so wrapped up in what she was doing that she only grunted in response.

By eight o'clock, Ginny had finished everything she had wanted to accomplish that day, and then some. It was such a foreign feeling, to be _ahead_ of schedule, that she took a few minutes to simply sit, staring into space.

Soon, though, the desperate need for sleep began to weigh heavily on her, and stifling a yawn, she scooped up her things and bid Harry farewell, thanking him several times for sharing his quarters. That night she managed a full night's sleep for the first time in what felt like ages, and she was already feeling much better the next morning.

At Harry's urging, she kept up the practice of using his quarters, and every morning she was feeling more and more refreshed, more in control. It felt like even the heartache caused by Draco was beginning to fade into the distance of yesterday. She was convinced that she was moving on, and things were finally getting back on track for Ginevra Weasley.

It was on one of her exceptionally good days and at supper time in the Great Hall that she saw Remus Lupin. She and Colin were both laughing so hard she could hardly breathe when she first noticed him, at which time she fought to control herself and called, "Professor Lupin!"

The tattered man started in surprise, freezing mid-stride on his way to the staff table, and turned to locate the source of the call. Spotting her, he smiled and walked over. Ginny noted he seemed a bit uncomfortable, and wondered silently at that. "Not Professor anymore, I'm afraid."

"Sorry, habit." She returned his smile. "What are you doing here?"

He shuffled a bit, making Ginny raise her eyebrows curiously. "Well, it's about time for my potion, for one." Ginny didn't need to be told which potion the werewolf was referring to. "Right now, though, I just have some things to discuss with the Headmaster," he answered, glancing back over his shoulder to said man. "Rather important…."

Ginny blushed, embarrassed for having detained him, and said, "Oh! Sorry, go. I just wanted to say hi."

He nodded, then seeming to remember something with a start, asked, "How are you doing? Everything alright?"

She gave him an odd look at the sudden question when he'd just expressed the need to discuss something important with the Headmaster. "Yes…I'm fine. Good, even," she smiled, if a bit uncertainly.

"Good, good." He looked around distractedly. "Well, I'm terribly sorry, but I really should be getting on. Goodbye, Ginevra." And with that he had swept off to Dumbledore.

"That was a little weird," Colin whispered from beside her, to which she nodded her agreement.

Ginny watched intently as the two older men conversed in hushed tones until Lupin left, him tossing a kind smile her way. She frowned a little in frustration, thinking she hadn't managed to garner any information from that brief exchange at all. At least Dumbledore didn't look concerned…if anything, he seemed intrigued. That was a good sign, right? But why had Lupin acted so oddly? Sighing, she made a mental note to ask Harry about it later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy was in a position he never once imagined he would find himself: sitting cross-legged on a dusty, creaky old wooden floor, a half-grown cat curled up in his lap, and open books and parchments scattered around him full circle.

Right now, he was simply stroking his fingers through Ginger's fur and staring at the book directly in front of him, though in reality his mind was a million miles away.

It had taken several days worth of brainstorming, trying to come up with a spell that would be perfect for bloody _Potter's_ needs. Like Ginny had told him, it needed to be versatile and powerful.

It had occurred to him right off the bat to come up with a blocking charm to Avada Kedavra. He knew accomplishing that was in and of itself quite the hefty task, considering no one else had ever managed to construct a shield strong enough to stop the Unforgivable.

The only problem with that, though, was that it would be a purely defensive spell. It wasn't versatile at all. So Draco had decided that in addition to shielding the most powerful curse known to Wizard kind, his new spell would also throw whatever offensive spell directed at it back to the caster. It was brilliant, if he didn't say so himself.

He smiled a little in his musings, unconsciously tickling Ginger under her fuzzy chin. Of course, it was all well and good to propose such an idea, quite another to actually _create_ it. The book Ginny bought had proved infinitely helpful, but not even close to being enough. Gray eyes drifting tiredly over the books piled up around him, he recalled the seemingly never-ending trips to the library. He imagined this must be how it felt to be Granger.

He had started out basic. In the past, he noted, a large majority of Wizards and Witches tried beginning their research with complex spells and patterns, working their way from that in order to come up with their "brilliant discovery." Personally, Draco found that rather moronic. He had chosen a different tactic, starting out with the simplistic, but still effective Shield Charm, _Protego_.

The first few days were spent testing the abilities of the spell as it was, a rather difficult task given that he was working alone. In the end, he'd had to cast the charm on various objects around the room, or often times a piece of fruit that accompanied his meals, and then hurl hexes at them. Between his own work and what he could find from books, he felt he had mapped out the full extent of the power in "_Protego"_ before the end.

From there, it had been an improvement game. He had found one particular volume in Grimmauld's library that had been infinitely helpful, breaking down each wand motion and component of _Protego_ and showing their exact purposes in the spell's make up. By tampering with the different constituents, changing them here, completely eliminating one there, or even adding completely new ones at times, he had tried to strengthen it.

On the first occasion that he thought he had succeeded, he had blown the apple he cast the new shield on to smithereens. The place had smelled like fruit for days, and Draco was intensely grateful he hadn't tried the spell on _himself_ as he almost had.

It was back to the drawing board after that, and one week later, he had tried again. This time the orange he cast it on didn't explode, and it even withstood more powerful curses than the original _Protego_ had. Feeling exuberant, he attacked his project with a renewed fervor, following the threads of change he had already touched upon, and intensifying them. Several days later, this time on a plate, he tested his latest attempt. It withstood everything he threw at it.

Draco had been thrilled, feeling much saner now that he was actually working on something, now that he had a _goal_, and especially now that his goal seemed nearer. However, just when he had thought maybe it was time to put the new and improved Shield Charm to the ultimate test, a terrible glitch hit him so hard, his good spirits sank instantly.

First off, he couldn't just go around casting Avada Kedavra ten times a day. The Ministry kept tabs on that sort of thing and performing Unforgivables wasn't something you wanted to get caught at. Second, even if he _could_ go around spouting off the Killing Curse to his heart's desire, he needed something to cast it _on_. After the exploding apple incident, he didn't have nearly enough faith to try it on Ginger or himself. That would just be tempting Fate.

So now here he was, sitting in the middle of the bare wooden floor, Ginger purring and happily oblivious beneath his hand, a possibly completed block to the most deadly curse ever in existence scrawled across a piece of parchment, and no way to test it.

Earlier, he had thought of simply moving forward with things anyway – he did need to find a way to reflect the offensive spell back, after all – but found it impossible. Without knowing if this Shield was right, he couldn't add on the next component at all. Glaring angrily at the ceiling, he growled a little and gently lifted Ginger off of his lap.

"Looks like I'm off on another sojourn to the library girl," he murmured, standing and brushing at his dusty clothes distastefully. "Try not to miss me too much."

Ginger simply stretched out her sleek body lazily and found the spot on the floor where sunshine pooled in through the window. Draco smiled a little at his only companion all these weeks and stepped over his piles of books, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked the by now familiar route, he wasn't really sure what he expected to find in the surprisingly well-stocked library. Lately, he had just picked up a habit of going there when answers seemed to elude him. Sometimes he found a solution; sometimes he just ended up reading fiction novels. Either way, it took his mind off things. Rolling his eyes, he mentally berated himself for picking up yet another Granger-ish habit.

He stepped into the dimly lit library and took a minute to run his eyes over the room, which was a sort of circular shape and crammed so full of bookshelves it was a little overwhelming. Gaze settling on one far corner where he knew there was quite a bit of information on the Killing Curse, he began to weave through the shelves to reach the collection of books there.

Blindly rounding one corner, he ran full into someone else, sending them both staggering back a few steps. For a minute, Draco was so shocked to come into contact with another human being after all these weeks of solitude, he didn't quite know what to do, and stood there blinking stupidly. Then the other person stepped closer and more into the light of a nearby lamp, revealing himself to be none other than Remus Lupin.

"Oh…" Draco finally said. "It's you."

Lupin smiled, not unkindly. "I'm happy to see you too, Mr. Malfoy. We were beginning to wonder if you had died up in that room of yours. Would have gone and checked myself if not for the house elf assuring me all the food she sent up was eaten every day."

_So it is a house elf_, Draco noted mentally before responding to the graying once-professor in clipped tones. "Yes, well…I've been busy. What are you doing here?"

The older man's lips twitched a bit in amusement. "Still same sunny disposition, I see." When Draco merely raised an eyebrow, he sighed and answered, "Well, I am in the Order and as this is headquarters, I do tend to frequent the place. As for why I'm in the library, just looking for a bit of light reading." He cocked his head to the side a bit. "You said you were busy earlier. With what?"

A sharp rebuke was on the very tip of Draco's tongue, just waiting to tell the werewolf to bugger off and mind his own business…but then he remembered his earlier dilemma. _ I did come here for answers_, he mused, frowning a little as he sized Lupin up.

Draco would need Ministry permission to test his spell, not to mention a _way_ to test it. Much as it pained him to ask for help from the Order again, he found he was unwilling to give up on something that took up so much of him for so long. Besides, if he just quit, then what would he do with his time?

"I've been doing some research," he finally admitted, having made up his mind.

"Research?" Lupin seemed genuinely intrigued. "Researching what?"

Draco shook his head. "No, not research like that. Research as in I've been…experimenting with spells. I've heard…that is, Ginny told me that Potter could use a decent weapon against Voldermort." He shrugged. "I've been working on that."

"Hmmm. I believe Albus attempted something of the sort last summer as well. Came up with a few new spells, if I'm not mistaken. Have you had any success?"

"Yes, actually. Well, I think." He took a deep breath, steeling himself. "Listen, I…I need…help."

Lupin frowned a bit. "What sort of help?"

"If I'm right," Draco began slowly, "I've made a Shielding Charm strong enough to block Avada Kedavra." Noting the disbelief on the other man's face, he hurried on. "I can't be sure, though. Obviously, I haven't been able to test it well enough…."

"Mr. Malfoy," Lupin said quietly. "Are you sure?"

Draco fought the incredibly strong urge to roll his eyes. Didn't he just explain that he hadn't been able to test it? "As sure as I can be right now," he answered instead. "It's a variation on _Protego_, and so far it can withstand much more powerful curses than the original, but like I said – I haven't been able to put it to the final test."

"Let me see," Lupin ordered, face suddenly all business.

Shrugging, Draco took out his wand and cast his new spell on a nearby chair. To all appearances, there had been no effect, but then Draco had designed it that way. "Do your worst," he drawled, gesturing towards the piece of furniture.

Lupin raised his eyebrows and took out his own wand, pausing a moment to think. Then, with a complicated twist of his wrist, called out a word Draco had never even _heard_ before. Several vicious, dagger-like things shot from Lupin's wand and flew straight for the chair faster than Draco's eye could even follow. When they were within about half a foot of the thing, the chair glowed a sea foam green and Lupin's spell disintegrated mid-air with a hissing, fizzling sound.

Draco nodded to himself, smirking in satisfaction, and turned to see the old DADA teacher gazing at him with something akin to awe.

"Short of an Unforgivable, that has to be one of the most powerful curses I know," Lupin informed him seriously, always tired looking eyes suddenly alive with excitement.

Unable to hold back the inclination to brag now that he _finally_ had someone to talk with, even if it _was_ a werewolf, Draco found himself explaining it further. "It's better than the old one in another way, too," he told him, an edge of pride in his voice. "Cast something else, or the same thing if you want, I don't care."

Lupin gave him a strange look. "Won't you need to re-cast the Shield?"

Draco smirked and simply indicated for him to continue.

Still looking a bit confused, Lupin cast another curse, this one a simple but nevertheless fairly strong _Incendio_. Again, the chair gave off the pale green glow and remained in perfect condition.

"It's permanent…" Lupin breathed, sounding appropriately impressed.

"Well…almost. I couldn't quite manage that one, but you can cast it in preparation to a battle, and it'll actually stay around you, unlike the original thing that only works the one time, and only stays put for a few seconds. This one'll last you a minimum of ten minutes before it needs to be re-cast, longer if you're good."

"And you say you think this thing will repel even the Killing Curse?" Lupin asked, tossing another random spell at the chair, which was easily thrown back with another sea foam glow.

"I think."

Lupin shook his head in wonder. "Curious, though. I thought _Protega_ cast a sort of bluish light…."

Draco nodded. "It does, but I had to put elements of Avada Kedavra into the shield to be able to repel it."

Lupin's gaze snapped to his. "You used Dark Magic in this?"

"No," Draco denied tightly, "not Dark Magic. Certain pieces that go into the Killing Curse, yes, but it was all completely innocent, I assure you. You can look at my notes, if you don't believe me."

The graying man shook his head quickly, smiling apologetically. "No, I wasn't insinuating anything; merely surprised." He paused a moment and gazed at the chair, shaking his head in wonder. "Mr. Malfoy, do you have any idea what you've accomplished? This was something once thought impossible by trained _professionals_."

Draco shrugged, feigning boredom though his insides felt like they were practically glowing with smug superiority. "It certainly took me quite a few weeks."

"Weeks! For heaven's sakes, men much older than you have spent _years!_"

Draco shrugged again, his face expertly hiding his inflating ego. "They probably tried to go at it wrong. I just started out with something simple and built on it. From what I've read, most _professionals_ try to start out too complicated."

Lupin ran his hands through his hair, laughing and shaking his head. "Merlin…."

"Don't go celebrating yet," Draco reminded him, a bit annoyed that the werewolf had already forgotten his earlier request for help and that he'd probably have to do it again. "Like I said, I haven't been able to experiment properly, for obvious reasons."

Lupin blinked for a moment before nodding slowly. "Right, right. Well…what do you want me to do?"

This time Draco couldn't help himself – he rolled his eyes in exasperation. Honestly, who was older here? "I don't know, talk to Dumbledore or something. Get me permission from the Ministry to cast Avada Kedavra without a team of Auror's knocking down my door. Get me some rats or something to experiment on."

Apparently not insulted by the obvious contempt coming from Draco, or maybe just too distracted by everything to care, he nodded thoughtfully. "I did need to go and see Snape at Hogwarts anyway," he mused, and Draco, mentally figuring the current phase of the moon, had little trouble guessing why he needed to see the Potion's Master. "I could speak with Dumbledore then."

Draco inclined his head a bit. "All I ask."

"Well…wow," Lupin exhaled, apparently still a little shell-shocked. "You say Ginny gave you the idea for this?"

Draco had to clench his jaw a moment before he could answer calmly. "The idea for a spell in general, yes. I thought of the rest. I'm not quite done with this one, either. I just want to test this much before I start fiddling with further improvements."

Lupin stared at him like he had suddenly sprouted a third eye, then shook his head for what had to be the hundredth time, Draco was sure. "I suppose you haven't been able to speak with her in your current circumstance, have you?"

Clenching his jaw tighter, Draco shook his head.

"Would you like me to say something to her? If I see her, that is."

For a second, Draco wanted to seize that opportunity. All the feelings he had suppressed and ignored with the aid of this work came back in a rush so strong he thought it must surely drown him. Then, swallowing hard, he forced himself to remember the hurt so clearly etched into every one of her features at their parting. He forced himself to remember his reasons for putting that hurt there in the first place. Even if he _did_ reconsider their separation, he doubted she would. She was already lost to him; she wouldn't want to hear from him.

"No," Draco said quietly. "No, don't say anything about me at all. Not even that you've seen me. Just…if you do see her…just see how she is."

Lupin gave him a curious look and opened his mouth as if to say something, but Draco gave him such a look that he instantly snapped it shut again. "Very well," he murmured instead. He started to move past Draco, and just when they were shoulder to shoulder, he paused and said, "I'm more impressed with you than I can say…Draco."

Then he walked out of the room, muttering things that sounded vaguely like "…a couple weeks for Merlin's sake…" and "…just a kid still…."

Draco watched him go before slumping into the chair he had cast the Shield on earlier. Thoughts of Ginny began to invade his mind, and his natural instinct was to start working. Unfortunately, until he saw Lupin again, all work had come to a stand still. Even more unfortunately, that meant he had nothing to distract him from thinking about her. Soon finding that fighting it proved futile, he gave in and slouched down a bit, closing his eyes and letting his mind conjure forth an image of the girl he missed so much.

As the passage of time has a way of doing, the weeks had begun to wear away his resolve, and he was finding himself wondering if he had made the right decision. Part of it had been that he wanted her happy, not pining after him all alone that year, but really, shouldn't that have been her decision? He snorted a little, running his palms over his face. _Should have considered that earlier._

Mostly, though, he had done it because of the fear he had already examined, the one that she would change and move on, and he wouldn't. Now, sitting alone and left with a slight ache in his breast, he wondered if fear wouldn't have been preferable to this constant second-guessing.

He could not move on. He knew he needed to, but every time he considered making a conscious effort to do so, he found he just…couldn't. He distracted himself instead.

Thinking back to her tear-stained cheeks and swimming caramel eyes, he wondered if she was struggling as much as he was right now, and seriously doubted it. No, it was a good thing he had told Lupin to keep quiet.

Remembering the graying man's expression when Draco had said not to say anything, his eyebrows creased slightly in confusion. Lupin had acted as if he thought that he and Ginny were still together. Draco himself hadn't told anyone of their separation, but surely she had…right? And if she hadn't, then why not? Heaving a defeated groan, he let his head fall back against the chair in surrender.

He never imagined he would get in so deep, never realized how deep he had been in when he decided to end it. It was all too much…and one phrase kept echoing through his mind, impossible to ignore: _"That's what you do when you love…you compromise. Pity you couldn't see that."_

_When you love_….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – I know, I know – they're _still_ apart. For all of you that have threatened murder haha, I'm very sorry, and trust me, I'm just as anxious as you for the big reunion. I have a plot in mind that requires just tidge of patience, though, so just hold tight. We'll get there eventually : )


	35. Unexpected Advice

A/N – Sorry it took me a few extra days than you're all used to. Holidays and all, things have been a lot busier than I planned. As a result, I wrote this in bits and pieces, and usually well after 11 p.m., so hopefully it's alright.

Thanks _so_ much for the reviews!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 35: Unexpected Advice

Draco watched half-heartedly while Ginger swatted at the little flecks of dust that a particularly bright ray of sunshine revealed. It had been a week to the day since his discussion with Remus Lupin, and he was beginning to wonder if the man had forgotten about his promise to speak with Dumbledore. He slouched a bit more into his bed and snorted as Ginger wiggled her bottom and pounced on her invisible prey. He hoped she caught it, nonexistent or no – one of them should be getting what they wanted.

Just then, a knock sounded at his door, making Draco jump and Ginger dart to his lap. For a second, he was so shocked he just stared in the direction from which the noise had come before snapping out of it and calling, "It's unlocked!"

A pause, then the click of the catch opening, and in stepped his old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. The man's eyebrows rose. "Who's this?" he asked, his lips twitching in amusement as Ginger regarded him carefully, her tiny body slinking between the two men in an attempt to guard Draco.

"She's my fierce warrior cat, of course," Draco drawled seriously, catching the older man's eyes. "I wouldn't make any sudden moves."

Lupin laughed outright and moved over to Draco's desk, setting down a plastic container with holes punched into the sides. "A 'she,' is it? What's her name? And when did you get her? She doesn't look fully grown yet."

Draco stroked the tense feline's back soothingly. "Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin in my year, got her for me before Ginny went off. Her name's Ginger."

"Ginger?" He was clearly holding back a chuckle, his eyes glittering with the effort.

"Zabini's idea of a joke," Draco answered dryly.

Now Lupin did chuckle, watching the pair before him a moment before clearing his throat. "Well, not to change the subject or anything, but I've got good news Mr. Malfoy. Albus was just as impressed as I with your efforts, and spoke with the Ministry the very next day. You have permission to cast the Killing Curse, under certain precautionary stipulations, of course. These," he gestured to the container he had set down earlier, "are your test subjects."

Picking himself off the bed easily, Draco moved to the indicated object and, tugging lightly on a handle at the top to open it, peered inside. About a dozen mice all scurried around and over each other within.

Nodding his head, Draco said, "They should work well enough." Watching a moment longer, he closed up the container once more and turned to face the graying man. "You said something about stipulations?"

Lupin inclined his head a bit. "Unfortunately, yes. The Ministry can't have anyone running around with free reign to cast an Unforgivable, let alone someone with…a questionable background."

"Oh bloody hell," Draco snapped. "Do they really need to question my loyalties after the stunt I pulled on graduation?"

"I know that, as does the Headmaster, but you know how the Ministry is – can never be too careful and all that. Besides, even Albus himself would have these limitations placed on him. It's a simple matter of having some control. It's really not so restricting."

"What are they then?" Draco sighed, sinking tiredly into his only chair.

"Two things: you can only cast it a maximum of three times daily, and only on the mice you've been provided. They'll be monitoring your spells, and they'll detect any unauthorized use."

"Now they're monitoring my casting too?"

"Only until you finish with your research. Then all your rights of privacy will be reestablished."

"More bloody trouble than it's worth," Draco grumbled, running his palms over his face, aggravated.

Lupin cocked his head a bit. "I _was_ curious about that. If it's not too presumptuous of me, why _are_ you going through all the bother? Of course we're all thrilled and grateful, but it is a bit out of character for you to do something for nothing."

Draco's eyes flicked to Lupin's. "What else am I going to do in here?"

"Ah, good point." A sort of awkward silence fell between them until Lupin cleared his throat again and announced, "Oh, yes, I don't think you've really considered this, but Albus also wanted me to assure you that your whereabouts are being kept as secret as possible."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it: people in the Ministry have been told which particular wand to monitor, and there are only a handful of people worldwide with your wand type. It would be a simple matter for a Death Eater spy to figure out your identity and locate you."

Like a shot, Draco was up. "You're telling me that I've been sitting here, practically going insane from the confinement, and Dumbledore basically just _told_ everyone where I am!"

"Calm down, Mr. Malfoy. If you recall, I said that Albus made sure that _wasn't_ the case. He didn't say who you were other than that you were to be trusted, and the Aurors monitoring you have been ordered not to try and find out."

"Yes, and the Death Eater spy is _really_ going to respect Dumbledore's orders," Draco drawled sarcastically.

"That is why Albus himself did an extensive background check on each and every Auror involved in this. He even swore them all to secrecy." Lupin held Draco's gaze, expression serious. "We all understand the risks you took and the sacrifices you made. The Headmaster would never so easily betray your trust."

Draco snorted. "That might make me feel better if I trusted him at all."

Lupin sighed wearily. "He tries, Mr. Malfoy. He is only human, and he's made his mistakes, but he's a good man. It wouldn't hurt you to give him just a little credit."

Draco raised an eyebrow, settling himself back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you done?"

Lupin sighed again. "I saw your Ginny," he announced, apparently hoping to move to safer ground.

Draco felt his stomach plummet quite suddenly. Struggling to appear indifferent, he prompted, "And? Did she seem…well?"

"Quite well," Lupin smiled. "She was laughing with that Colin Creevey when I first saw her, and when I spoke with her she told me that she was good. I ran into Harry on the way to Snape's office and mentioned her then too, and according to him, she's been a little stressed out with this being her NEWTs year, but other than that, she is the picture of a healthy, happy young woman."

Draco could tell by the look on Lupin's face he expected Draco to be pleased by this news, and so he put on a smile for show, but inside all of him was twisting into knots and tangles. She was happy. She was happy while he was losing his mind. That really was it, then – all the proof he needed. She had moved on, she was content, and he had been fooling himself if he thought she would miss him still. That infuriated him. _He_ was the Slytherin Prince, the one that never got attached, that never felt anything, and yet she was the one to fare by far the better? There was something seriously wrong with that.

And what was this about _Creevey_? Did she really think that was the best she could do? That was who she chose after she had had _him_? It was almost laughable; it was certainly insulting. If Lupin hadn't been watching him, he would have groaned out loud. He felt a slight edge of guilt for it, but he would have been happier to hear that she was miserable, depressed and barely able to function. It would have given him some hope, he supposed.

Noticing Lupin waiting for a reply, he finally gritted out in what he hoped was a sincere tone, "I'm glad to hear it." Then feeling his emotions beginning to override his ability to think clearly, he suddenly stood and moved over to the mouse cage, picking one out at random.

"What are you doing?" Lupin asked curiously, moving back a bit to give Draco more room as the blonde moved to the other side of the desk.

"What do you think? I'm testing the spell."

"Right now?" the one time professor asked, surprised.

"Why not?" Draco frowned as the mouse tried to scamper off. Slipping his wand out of his pocket, he muttered, "_Petrificus Totalus_" and the thing went still. He took several steps back, motioning for Lupin to do the same, and raised his wand, casting his Shield. This done, he instinctively moved into a dueling position and prepared himself to cast the darkest spell in existence for the very first time. Sucking in a breath, he shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

The curse rolled off his tongue like poison, leaving his mouth feeling somehow unclean. It almost seemed to leave an aftertaste, one of decay and rot and other things foul. These unpleasant sensations hit him in the space of a second, and an instant later, that unmistakable beam of green light shot from the tip of his wand and sped into the mouse. A paler green than the curse flared up around the tiny mammal, just as Draco had hoped it would, and the same fizzling sound that Lupin's curse in the library had elicited filled the air.

All the spell-induced color died abruptly a second later, as did the noise, and for one breathless moment, time seemed to stand still for the two men. Draco stood there, wand gripped in whitened knuckles and breath coming a bit harder than normal, still shaken from the use of that deadly curse, and Lupin just seemed unsure. A curious and tentative meow from Ginger snapped Draco out of his stupor, and he shared a glance with Lupin before stepping forward slowly.

The mouse wasn't moving, and for one crazy second Draco felt disappointment wash over him, sure the thing had indeed been killed, until he remembered that he had petrified it earlier. Reaching out a hand that he cursed for shaking, he picked the thing up and brought it closer to his face. He exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when he saw its side rise and fall.

"It's alive," he announced quietly, suddenly feeling drained. "The Shield worked. It's alive."

"Merlin…" Lupin breathed, stepping up beside him to get a look at the mouse in Draco's hands. "Amazing. Un-petrify him. Make sure he's still able to function correctly."

Draco put it on the middle of his floor and did just that, actually smiling when it sprang into action and started scampering around his floor. "Seems normal." He picked it up again before it could find some hiding place and glanced around uncertainly. "I need something to keep this one separate; I want to monitor it, make sure it stays healthy. Maybe cast a few less harmful hexes on it and see how well the Shield holds up."

Lupin nodded and produced another one of the plastic cages, this one smaller. "Thought you might want that. Picked a few of these up when I got the mice."

Taking the container wordlessly, Draco deposited the very much vital mouse inside and set it next to the other already on his desk. "Well."

"Amazing," Lupin repeated. "And didn't you say you planned on doing _more_?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah…a few offensive twists. I still want to do a bit more experimenting with this defensive portion first, though. Make sure everything's stable with that before pressing on."

"Are you alright?" The tattered man was eyeing the hands that still shook on Draco and apparently noting the young man's over-all disconcerted behavior. Then a look of comprehension dawned on him and he offered the blonde a sympathetic look. "It was your first time casting it, was it?"

Draco simply glared at the other man, feeling his hands curl into fists of their own accord. "I'm fine," he said shortly.

"Better than I was my first time, at any rate," Lupin conceded. Then giving a small sigh, he suddenly grew brisk and business like. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco shook his head. "Nothing at all."

"I'll be checking in on you about three weeks from now, just to see how things are moving along."

With that, Lupin gave him a parting nod, a kind smile, and walked from the room, leaving behind a Draco that was both satisfied with his success and tortured from the news of Ginny. Mostly, though, he left behind a Draco that was just tired.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was making an honest effort to concentrate on her latest Charms assignment, but was finding it nearly impossible as her thoughts kept wandering to Harry. After the curious incident in the Great Hall with Lupin, the Headmaster had halted the nightly meetings with Harry, simply saying that he had another matter to attend to. It was intensely frustrating for Ginny and Harry, both dying to know what was going on.

Tonight Ginny had floo'd to Harry's quarters as usual and was looking through his bookshelves for a particular volume when the fire suddenly burned emerald and Dumbledore's head appeared, requesting Harry's presence in his office. Luckily, in her position by the books, she wasn't visible from the Headmaster's angle as she would have been had she been seated in one of the sofas. Ginny didn't necessarily believe Dumbledore would frown on her being there, but she wasn't all that sure he would approve either.

Harry had told her to stay and work like always when he left, but since then she didn't think she had really comprehended a single word of what she was supposed to be reading. Dumbledore had to be finally telling Harry what had been going on the past week, and she was both relieved and anxious by that. Relieved because the curiosity had been eating at her so badly that Colin had even begun to comment on her obsessiveness, and anxious because she just had this sinking feeling it was something horrible. Biting at her lip, she wondered if the Final Battle was imminent, and immediately felt panic rise up in her. It was too soon; there was no way Harry was ready, not yet.

The quiet rush of air signaling the floo pulled her back into reality just as Harry stepped through. He didn't _look_ devastated or particularly upset, but Ginny felt little relief.

"What was it? Did he say anything about what's been going on?"

Harry gave a distracted, confused sort of smile and collapsed back into the couch next to her. "Yes, and before you start, it's nothing to do with Voldermort. Not directly, anyway."

She turned to face him, one leg tucked under her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It would seem that Malfoy's been busy."

Ginny felt like someone had caught up all the air in her lungs and held it away from her for just a moment. "What?"

Harry smiled at her. "Apparently his girlfriend told him I could use some help. He's actually _made_ a spell for me…well, is making."

Ginny's head was beginning to hurt. "Could you start from the beginning, Harry?"

He nodded. "Right, sorry. I guess Lupin ran into Malfoy at Grimmauld, and Malfoy asked him for help. Apparently, he thinks he's actually made a charm that will block Avada Kedavra."

"But…but that's not possible. Is it?"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. Anyway, he wanted to test it so Dumbledore had to make arrangements with the Ministry. That's what he's been doing all week, getting all that in order." He blew out a breath of air, falling back into the cushions a little bit more. "Can you imagine? A Shield to Avada Kedavra…."

Ginny was staring blankly into her palms, feeling distinctly overwhelmed. Draco had been doing research? Wasn't that the whole point of their fight? _No_, she reminded herself bitterly, _he just didn't think it could ever work. The research just got him upset to begin with_. It made no sense, though. If he was so loath to help Harry, why did he do it anyway?

"Ginny, are you alright?" Harry was looking at her, concern reflecting in his emerald gaze. "You're really pale."

"Uh…yeah. Listen, I think I've just been working too hard again. I should go get some sleep."

Harry frowned and brought his hand up to her cheek. She started at the gesture and jumped back, standing quickly and hastily cramming her belongings into her bag.

"Are you sure? Ginny, hey, look at me." She stopped, swallowing thickly before obeying. "You know you can always talk to me, right?"

"Of course," she assured him as sincerely she could manage. Truthfully, something in her was compelling her to tell him everything, if only to clear her thoughts, but something even more demanding was holding her back. "Really, I just need sleep. Bye Harry."

Before he could get in another word, she fled the room through the floo, stumbling out into the kitchens. _Damn you Draco!_ she screamed in her mind, taking the route to Gryffindor Tower in quick, even strides. _I was over you! I was finally forgetting! Then you just _have_ to do something to confuse me!_

And confused she was. The git just made absolutely no bloody sense at all. Was this supposed to be some kind of gesture from him? Unbidden, a surge of hope rose up in her breast at the thought. Was this his way of saying sorry? Did this mean he regretted his decision, and was trying to fix it?

But then that didn't add up. He had talked to Lupin, and Lupin had spoken to her afterwards. That was why the man had acted so strangely when she spoke to him in the Great Hall. So if Draco truly wanted to be with her again, wouldn't he have given Lupin a message for her? Even if it was just a "Hello and how do you do?" Instead, the former professor hadn't even mentioned that he had spoken to Draco. Obviously, that meant Draco wanted no contact with her…didn't it?

Why the hell did she care anyway? She was done with it. That ship had sailed, it was gone, dead and buried, and she had come to terms with the fact. Right?

She snapped the password and stormed into the common room, flinging her things down almost violently and throwing herself into the closest chair. Of course Colin, the boy who was causing her nearly as much confusion as Draco, chose that exact moment to come over and chat.

"Something wrong Ginny?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "No, I'm fine."

He looked at her skeptically, but seemed to read her less than inviting body language and shrugged. "Well…erm, this might be a bad time, but I was just, ah, w-wondering…"

She opened her eyes, raising an eyebrow, which only seemed to make him squirm even more. "Yes?"

"Would-you-go-to-Hogsmeade-with-me-this-weekend?" he blurted out all at once, so fast it took Ginny a minute to process what he had actually said.

Once she had deciphered the request, she bit her lip by pure reflex, feeling so many conflicting emotions she didn't even know how to begin to describe it all. This was it; Colin had finally asked her on a date. It was nothing serious, not really, and it hadn't been officially labeled a "date." Technically, it could just be an outing between friends. They both knew it wasn't, though. They both knew exactly what he had just asked. If she said "yes," then they would cross the line from friendship into trying for something more.

To her disbelief, Draco's face flashed into her mind, and that was all it took to make up her mind. She would not stand around, wasting her life away in the vain hope that he would come around one day. He wouldn't, and the sooner she accepted that, the better.

"I would love to go with you, Colin."

The boy visibly relaxed, grinning at her like she'd just agreed to marriage or something. "Great."

She did her best to return his smile, knowing it would be half-hearted, but Colin didn't seem to notice. _Great indeed…._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look amazing," Colin told her quietly when she came down the stairs that Saturday, his cheeks pink-tinged with embarrassment.

"Thank you. You look rather handsome yourself." She smiled sweetly and tried not to laugh as the pink in his face darkened at her comment. He was just adorable, in a little brother sort of way. _Wonderful, now I'm going on a date with someone I think of as a little brother_.

She smiled again, forcing her doubts out of mind. This was her first date since Draco, and she _would_ have fun if it killed her. They walked most of the way in silence, making idle chit chat now and then about the weather or Gryffindor's chance in the Quidditch play-offs. He took her to Honeydukes first, buying them an assortment of chocolates that they could eat in the Three Broomsticks.

Ginny was relieved to find that as time went on, Colin relaxed significantly, making normal conversation possible.

"So I saw you got mail this morning," he observed, watching her pop another chocolate into her mouth. "Who was that from?"

She chewed thoughtfully on the caramel-filled confection. "Mmm, yeah. It was just Blaise Zabini. You know he and Luna Lovegood are getting married?"

His eyes grew a bit wider. "You're kidding."

"No, I swear. Blaise wanted to have the ceremony this fall but…someone he wanted to be there couldn't make it." Ginny fought the urge to sigh; yet another reminder of Draco. Merlin, couldn't she get him out of her head for one bloody afternoon?

"Who?" Colin helped himself to a chocolate of his own.

"Just a friend. Anyway, he was just checking up on me."

Colin gave her an odd look. "Rather close, are you?"

"Yeah, last year we were sort of forced together 'cause of Potions and I guess we bonded." Ginny shrugged, signifying she couldn't really explain the unlikely pairing any better.

"Oh right, you were advanced a year." He sat back and cocked his head a bit. "It's just weird, though. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor being close."

Ginny smiled bitterly. "You don't know the half of it."

He leaned forward again. "You dated Malfoy for a bit too, didn't you? What's the story _there_?"

She shrugged, feeling defensive all of a sudden. "Yes, we were together for awhile. Not anymore. Not much to tell. Please don't start asking why I did. I won't be able to give you some logical answer like you'd want."

He raised his eyebrows but wisely did as told. "You know, I always thought he was the biggest git I'd ever met, but I feel a little bad talking about him after what happened Graduation. I wonder what happened to him after that…"

"Could we talk about something else?" Ginny suddenly asked, unable to bear this topic any longer.

He gave her another curious look, but obligingly switched to more generic topics like the new Christmas decorations that had appeared a few days ago. Ginny was relieved that they managed to go through the rest of the date without Draco's name popping up, and by the time they were walking back to the castle, she had even convinced herself that she had indeed enjoyed herself.

She shivered a little as a particularly frigid gust of wind attacked her from the side, reminding her that winter had definitely arrived.

"Cold?" Colin asked.

"Yeah. It's _freezing_ out here."

She didn't really expect him to do anything, or if he did do something, she thought he would offer her his cloak. Instead, he did the last thing Ginny would have imagined – he draped his arm across her shoulders and pulled her closer. Not knowing what else to do, she let him, even though it felt so awkward that she wanted nothing more than to shove him away from her. It wasn't that he was doing anything _wrong_, exactly…it just wasn't _right_.

They walked the rest of the way like that in complete silence, the discomfort multiplying by the second for Ginny. She had never been more relieved to step into the warmth of the castle, expecting Colin to drop his arm now that it didn't have an excuse for being there. For the second time, though, Colin did exactly the opposite of what she predicted – his arm stayed securely around her.

They halted outside the Fat Lady, but rather than saying the password, Colin turned to face her. "I had a great time. Thanks for coming with me."

She smiled somewhat uncertainly. "Yeah, no problem Colin. I had fun too."

He fidgeted a minute, and Ginny was sure her heart stopped in sheer panic when his gaze dropped to her mouth. It felt like every single muscle had deserted her, leaving her defenseless to whatever may happen. Colin's eyes flicked to hers then back to her lips, and visibly swallowing, he started to lean forward. She wished she had time to think this through more clearly, wished she had considered this possibility _before_ the date so she would know now what to do. It had just seemed so impossible that _shy_, awkward Colin Creevey, who stuttered when he asked her out, would make a move.

Making a split-second choice, she decided to let him do this, let him kiss her. It was alright, this was what she needed to do to move on.

Then his arm, still across her shoulders, pulled her a little closer and he pressed his mouth to hers all at once. The second their lips touched, Ginny felt the overwhelming _wrongness_ of it flood her so hard she just froze. Her mind automatically started comparing, conjuring up a memory of Draco's kiss, and how it made her feel so indescribably right, like everything had suddenly fallen into place and the world made sense just so long as he kept touching her. Colin's, though, made her feel nothing, or if anything, it made her feel a little disgusted, like she was kissing Ron or something.

That was when it hit her, with this boy who was not Draco holding her and kissing her – she had never gotten over Draco, not for a minute. She still wanted him as badly as that first day they kissed. It was a fool's hope for her to think she could move on. Bloody hell…she was in love with him.

Ginny pushed Colin away from her so forcefully he stumbled back and would have fallen if not for the wall at his back.

"Ginny? Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry, I didn't – "

Tears blurring her vision and sobs caught in her throat, she choked, "Don't Colin. Just don't."

And then she turned and fled, running to the only person she could think to go to. Minutes later she had floo'd from the kitchens and into Harry's quarters, looking around almost wildly for her professor and friend.

"Ginny?" He appeared at his bedroom door, eyes scanning over a book in his hands. "I'm glad you're here, I had a que – " He looked up for the first time. "Ginny! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Ginny shook her head. Harry was across the room in three huge strides, book discarded to the floor and his arms going around her and pulling her into his chest. She sank into him gratefully, burying her face in the cotton of his robes as the tears fell.

"Ginny, what happened?"

"D-draco," she stuttered helplessly.

"Malfoy?" He pulled back a bit so he could see her face, all blotchy and tear streaked. "What are you talking about? You've seen him?"

She shook her head violently. "N-no…it's j-just…I…he…"

"Shhh. Hold on." Harry sat her down on the couch, disappearing into his bedroom and reappearing a moment later with a vial. He sat down and pulled her back against his chest again, placing the bottle into her hands. "Here, drink this. It's a Calming Draught."

She snatched it up gratefully and downed the potion in one go, letting out a slow breath as the feeling of peace stole over her by degrees.

"Better?" Harry murmured. At her nod, he asked, "Alright, now what's this about Malfoy?"

Ginny took a deep, steadying breath before bluntly spilling, "I just realized I'm in love with him. I mean not just I love him, but I'm _in love_ with him."

Harry was quiet a moment, and when he finally responded, Ginny could tell it was with a great deal of effort. "Generally that's not something you come tearing into a guy's room sobbing over, is it?"

"He doesn't want me," she whispered hoarsely.

"What are you talking about? You're the only girl he's actually called a girlfriend, and he's sitting back at Grimmauld waiting for you now. Of course he wants you."

"No," she insisted, shaking her head again, "you don't get it." Then, heaving a great sigh, she explained, "He…ended it. Over the summer."

She felt Harry's arms tense a little around her. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I know I should have told you sooner, but I just…I couldn't talk about it, not yet." Now that she had started, Ginny felt like she couldn't stop, and everything came pouring out all at once as if some mental dam had just broken. "I mentioned that research thing to him and he got all angry about being asked to help the Order again. He said all kinds of stupid things, about how we would never work and how we needed to get on with our lives. And then this year, I was just trying to do like he said, move on and all, and _Colin_ started taking a liking to me, and then today he took me to Hogsmeade and h-he _kissed_ me. And that felt so wrong, and I realized it was because I was in love with Draco, so I just shoved Colin away and ran."

Harry was quiet for a long time, his hands absently rubbing her arms. "Merlin Gin, you sure manage to make just about every male you come into contact with fall for you, don't you?"

"Harry…"

"Sorry, sorry." He sighed. "Well, I guess that explains why you acted weird whenever anyone brought him up. You understand this is hard for me, don't you? I never _entirely_ stopped wanting you myself."

"Oh, Harry I'm so sorry, I didn't even think. I'll…I'll just go. I shouldn't have come, it was stupid. I just… I didn't know what to do…I'll just…" She made to get up, but Harry tightened his grip on her arms and pulled her back.

"Oh, no you don't. I said it was hard, but I also told you that you could talk to me, and so that's what we're gonna do – talk." He paused a moment. "So…you're really in love with him then? You're positive?"

Ginny nodded wordlessly.

"So why the tears? The hard part is over. You know what you want, now."

She twisted around to give him an incredulous look. "Didn't you listen to me? _He broke up with me_."

Harry sighed. "What were his reasons again?"

"He said I wasn't worth everything he'd gone through, and that there was no way it would work in the long run."

For brief moment, Harry hesitated. "Umm…Ginny, you don't have to answer, I'll understand and all…but, well, did you by any chance…sleep with him?"

"No! What? You thought he just got in the shag he wanted and lost interest?"

Looking distinctly uncomfortable, Harry shrugged.

"Well, that's not it, because we never did."

Harry couldn't seem to hide his look of intense relief before quickly covering it up and seeming to think things over for a minute. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe he did this out of concern for _you_?"

Ginny frowned. "What do you mean? How is this helping me at all?"

"Well, you mentioned a few times he said you two would never work out in the end. Maybe he just wants you to move on sooner than later, you know, not waste time."

"I…I don't know…"

Harry sighed and pushed Ginny away, putting his hands on either of her shoulders and catching her eyes. "Listen Gin, it's killing me to say this, I mean really making me want to go and Avada myself, but you know me, I have to do the right thing. Even so, I'm only saying this once, so listen up. You two should be together. Much as I utterly loathe it, I know it's true. Want to know when I first saw you romantically? It was last year, and I remember all of a sudden you seemed to come alive, like some flame in you had suddenly started burning. That transformation, the one that made me want you so much out of nowhere, it happened when you and Malfoy started…getting close. I tried to deny it for a _long_ time, believe me I tried, but it was really pointless – he was the reason you lit up; he was the cause of your new glow. Now, I don't know about Malfoy, but I know you, and I know anyone that has that effect on you is worth fighting for. If you're in love with him, then make _sure_ he doesn't want you before you give up."

Ginny was crying again, the tears falling fast and hard. "But Harry, I _am_ sure. He came right out and _said_ I wasn't worth it."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know about that. But look, he's at Grimmauld right now because of you, and he's doing this research that you recommended, and it's a very real possibility that he only ended things with _you_ in mind."

She cast her eyes downwards, all of her wanting so badly to believe him. "It's not like I can talk to him anyways."

"There's always Christmas break. It's coming up soon."

"What would I even _say_? 'Gee Draco, I was kissing somebody else and all of a sudden it hit me. I'm in love with you!' That'll go well."

Harry chuckled. "I've found that when it comes to these things, you tend to know when the time comes."

Ginny closed her eyes. "I'm scared."

"The things you fear are usually the most worthwhile," Harry advised seriously.

There was a quiet for a moment, and then Ginny got up, Harry standing half a beat later. She gave him a warm, sincere hug. "Thank you," she whispered. "So much."

He gave her a small squeeze, sighing a little. "Merlin Gin, if you'd only chosen me. I still can't believe _Malfoy_ is the one, the bloody selfish son of a – "

"_Harry_," Ginny warned.

"Sorry. Listen, you better get out of here before I change my mind and try to win you over myself. A bloke can only be so honorable."

She smiled a little and nodded, pulling away from him and giving his hand a quick squeeze before she floo'd into Hogwarts' kitchens. She paused a moment there, her mind transporting her back to her first night at the castle last year, when she had stumbled across Draco after speaking with Professor McGonagall. A light smile played along her mouth remembering that. Biting her lip to hold back a fresh wave of tears, she left the room and headed back to her dorms. Ginny found that she had a lot to think about this night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Oh my gosh, before the death threats start rolling in again, I'm sorry lol. I swear I honestly intended for them to at least _see_ each other in this chapter, but I can never judge how long certain scenes will be, and the Draco part went on a lot longer than I had anticipated, as did the Ginny/Harry talk. Sooo it looks like we're all going to have to hold on just a _tiny_ bit longer…don't hurt me!

Oh yeah, almost forgot, that line "what we fear is usually the most worthwhile" is a paraphrase from a movie, but for the life of me I can't remember which one…


	36. Paranoia Anyone?

A/N – well I had one _heck_ of a time with this chapter. Writer's block or something….

* * *

Chapter 36: Paranoia Anyone?

Ginny sat cross-legged on Harry's couch, her eyes focused on the fire in front of her, but her mind in another place entirely. The weeks up until Christmas vacation had been busy – blessedly so. The non-stop pace that always accompanied an upcoming break had kept her occupied, stopped her from brooding. Now, though, everything was finished and she was just waiting for tomorrow to come. There was nothing to save her from her anxiety.

She didn't hear the opening and closing of the door behind her, but the loud, hollow thump of a heavy volume landing on the coffee table managed to yank her back into reality. Throwing a hand to her furiously beating heart, she snapped, "A little warning next time?"

Harry chuckled and dropped down onto the opposite end of the couch. "What are you doing here, Ginny? I know for a fact you don't have any work."

"Oh, sorry, I can go if you want…."

Harry shook his head quickly. "No, no I don't _mind_ that you're here. Just curious why."

"Is it so hard to believe that maybe I want to visit my friend?" Ginny treated him to one of her sweetest smiles.

"Either you can tell me now," Harry said with a roll of his eyes, "or I can start throwing hexes at you until you do."

She sighed a little and fell back into the cushions with a defeated air. "I just wanted someplace quiet to think. The common room is crazy right now with girls bawling about having to be separated for a couple weeks and boys just being boys. Plus, Colin's there."

"Things still awkward with him?"

Ginny frowned a moment in consideration. "Not really, no. I mean, I think he's a bit disappointed that things didn't quite go the way he'd hoped, but we talked about it and it's not weird between us or anything, thank Merlin. I guess I just don't feel like worrying about being polite or letting something slip. I have too much on my mind to mess with social grace."

Harry was quiet a moment, studying her with an uncomfortably knowing look to his eyes. "Obsessing over Malfoy are you?"

"It's a possibility," she said, trying for aloofness and failing.

"Well then," Harry smiled, "I think I have some good news."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"I just got back from speaking with Dumbledore," he began, shifting so that he could see her face better. "Apparently, Death Eater activity has gone up quite a bit. A muggle-born couple somewhere just outside of London was killed a few days ago, and the Mark has been showing up more and more."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "This is your idea of good news?"

Harry waved his hand impatiently. "I'm getting there. Anyway, with all of this going on, and knowing Voldermort, the Christmas holidays would be a perfect time for him to take a stab at me." Ginny winced, knowing that wasn't necessarily figuratively speaking. "That puts whoever I happen to be staying with in danger as well, and I _had_ planned on staying with your family. I couldn't put you all at that sort of risk, though."

"There's nothing you can do though…" Ginny argued.

"Well, actually, I was just going to find some place to disappear for awhile. Lie low until school starts up again."

"Harry! We're not going to let you spend the holidays – "

Smiling, he held up his hand to quiet her. "Dumbledore thought of something better. Instead of having Christmas at the Burrow like usual, why don't we just have a big get together at Grimmauld Place? We could get the entire Order there and have a big moral-raising hoopla. It's not like we haven't all gathered there before for safety's sake."

The full meaning of what Harry had just said dawned on her all at once. "At Grimmauld? That means…."

"You'll have more than enough opportunity to knock some sense into Malfoy," Harry finished.

Ginny blinked, her gaze once more fixed on the fireplace. "Oh, God."

"What?" Obviously, he had expected a bit more enthusiasm.

"I'm going to have to see him."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Well…yes…that's sort of the idea…."

She turned suddenly to face him. "I can't do it Harry. I can't."

"What are you _talking_ about? Of course you can. You haven't stopped going on about it since that Hogsmeade weekend."

She shook her head almost violently. "He's just going to laugh at me."

"Or he might say he feels the same," Harry pointed out.

"I think mine was more likely," she returned drily.

"Only because you're paranoid and unreasonable right now."

"I am not! I'm being _realistic_. You weren't there; you don't know."

Harry sighed. "Alright, fine."

She looked a bit taken aback. "What?"

"I said okay. Don't."

Ginny blinked several times, not sure she was hearing him correctly. "Don't?"

He nodded. "You're probably right. He'll just laugh in your face. I mean, obviously he's never cared about you. That's why he went through all the bother of saving Hermione, whom he hates, and why he bought you all that fancy jewelry you never take off."

Ginny blushed and brought one hand to her necklace, the other to the earrings. It was true – she never stopped wearing the ornaments, not even when she had been so determined to move on. Then, she had told herself it was because the things really were just beautiful, and it would be a shame to hide them away. Now she knew better.

Harry was still talking, sounding unconcerned. "And after being mostly alone in Grimmauld all these months, you're right, I'm sure he'll _laugh_ when you tell him how you feel. It's better this way, in any case. You can go off and snog Colin some more. That was pleasant, wasn't it? How did you word it? Ah, yes – 'slightly disturbing, like kissing a brother.'"

Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "Alright, I get your point."

"So you'll talk to the git?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I don't see how you can try and help him while constantly referring to him as 'the git.'"

Harry snorted. "You're sadly mistaken if you think I'm trying to help _him_. I'm helping _you_. It's just my bad luck he happens to be the way to do that. He's still a git."

Ginny smiled a little. "You really are one of a kind, Potter."

He chuckled. "Thanks, Weasley."

"I should play matchmaker for you," she thought aloud, smiling lightly. "You know, return the favor."

His laugh was unmistakably bitter. "I don't think so. Even if _you_ suddenly threw yourself at me, I'm not so sure I would do anything about it, not anymore. After my teaching and preparing for Voldermort, there's just not enough left of me to give to anyone, at least not in that way."

Ginny gave him a sympathetic look, propping her chin on her knees while she looked at him. The strain was clear on his face just then, his shoulders slumped a bit; for once he wasn't hiding just how heavy all of this responsibility was weighing on him. She felt a surge of pity rise up in her for this boy who was forced to become a man far too fast. "Maybe after all of this is over, then."

He smiled, but it was obviously forced. "Sure, but don't change the subject. Are you going to talk to Malfoy or not?"

"Yes..." She trailed off for a few moments, sorting things out in her own mind first. "I'm just scared. Right now at least I have hope. If I talk to him, then I might lose even that much."

Ginny was grateful Harry didn't try to deny that possibility, or spout off some meaningless assurances. They both knew it could happen, that it was a very real chance, and so he simply said nothing at all.

* * *

Draco glared at the note sitting on his desk with pure loathing, unable to remember the last time he had been _this_ angry. Not for the first time, he was being forced into doing something he really, _really_ didn't want to.

Exhaling sharply, he looked over at the several cages of mice all lined up against the back of his desk. The Shield was flawless, or at least as flawless as he could manage to get it. After a lot more testing, he'd found that not only did it hold up against consecutive casts of Avada Kedavra, it withstood anything he could think to throw at it after that as well. The first mouse he had tested on was alive now and healthy as ever.

He should be proud. Hell, he should be getting awards and recognition _heaped_ on him by this point. For the first time in history, there was a practical and effective defense against the terrible curse, and it was all thanks to him. He, who was only eighteen, working without the benefit of a proper laboratory, or any assistants beyond the slew of books he had toiled through. For Merlin's sake, he should be bouncing off the walls right about now.

Funnily enough, he wasn't though, not even close. The repelling part, the one that was supposed to send offensive spells back at the caster, wasn't working at all. In all the weeks since Lupin's visit, he had made absolutely no headway whatsoever. It would appear that he was failing, and Draco Malfoy did not fail.

"We'll figure it out eventually, won't we Ginger?" he murmured, more to himself than to the cat since she was currently fast asleep on his pillow.

He sighed. Even hours of research had proved futile. He simply could not find a spell to suit his purposes. It was beginning to look like he was going to have to make one from scratch, and even with all his success at creating the Shield, he wasn't sure he could manage that sort of thing. All he had done was give a simple spell a good hard boost. Creating _something_ from _nothing_ was an entirely different Quidditch game, and he knew it. Things were looking grim indeed.

_And this little trick isn't helping my mood any_, he thought angrily, turning a hard stare once more onto the slip of parchment sitting innocently on his desktop. Apparently, Dumbledore had planned a charming little gathering of all his mindless followers here at Grimmauld Place, and he expected Draco to attend.

The first time Draco had been informed of the Christmas party…supper…_thing_, it had been in the form of an invitation, an invitation that he had flatly refused. Next, it was more of a polite demand, which was also denied by the blonde. Finally, Dumbledore had all but ordered he attend, telling him via Remus Lupin that he "really must insist."

Of course, Draco cared nothing for orders from that old crackpot, and had told Lupin as much, in those exact words incidentally. He hadn't heard a word about it since, and he was smugly satisfied that he had won the battle of wills. That was, until today, Christmas Eve, when his breakfast did not appear on his desk as he was accustomed to.

Shrugging carelessly, he had attributed it to a combination of carelessness and coincidence. Who cared if the first time a meal was missed was the day of that ridiculous get together? Breakfast wasn't a big deal, anyway. He had often skived off of it back at Hogwarts in favor of a few extra minutes' sleep.

By the time lunch rolled around, though, his stomach was rumbling and ready for a good large helping of food. The clock struck noon, but not even a piece of fruit materialized for him. The time for delusions of coincidence had passed, and he felt his ire begin to rise. Dumbledore's aim was blatantly obvious – the old man was going to try and starve him out. Well, it wasn't going to work. Did the fool honestly believe his will would be so easily beaten?

Hours passed and his hunger grew, only to be stoically ignored; that was when the smells started. It was a delicious assortment of aromas – mouthwatering variants of meat and roasted vegetables fused with the sweeter scent of desserts. Draco was quite sure magic was involved, as there was simply no way all the fragrances could be this strong in his room, so far from the kitchens they originated from. Either way, magical interference or no, it was driving him and his aching stomach mad.

Supper time was nigh on arriving and the world outside was already cloaked in darkness when that damnable note popped up in place of food. It confirmed all of his suspicions. In it, Dumbledore expressed his _deepest apologies_ ('gag me now' passed through Draco's mind at that point) for the negligence concerning his meals, but if he would like to come downstairs, a _truly delectable_ feast was waiting for him.

He lasted an admirable fifteen minutes longer under this torturous onslaught of perfumes and a loudly protesting midsection before he finally gave in. Muttering angrily to himself the entire way, he snatched up his wand, shoved it roughly into a pocket, and stormed out of his room, banging the door shut behind him.

He was finding the scents from the kitchen becoming stronger and stronger the closer he got to the dining room, seeming to his food-deprived senses to wash over him in waves. The brief thought that the house-elf never made fare that good, or at least that good-smelling, flitted through his mind, but was dismissed as due to heightened senses.

To reach the dining room, one had to go through the living room, and when he walked in he was surprised to find it empty but for Remus Lupin.

The man, seated comfortably on one of the two couches, smiled in amusement at the sight of Draco. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Decided to join the festivities after all, did you?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and lowered himself into an armchair a safe distance from the werewolf. "Like I had a choice."

"As Albus is so fond of saying, there is always a choice."

Draco snorted. "When you are quite literally denied any sustenance and the smells of cooking food are sent to you on some kind of magical current, I would say no, there really isn't."

Lupin laughed. "Magical current? I'm afraid not, Mr. Malfoy. That's just the result of a Weasley woman in the kitchen."

It felt like a giant fist had come out of nowhere to clamp tightly around Draco's heart. "A Weasley woman?" _Oh Merlin, Ginny…here…only a room away…._

"Molly Weasley, to be exact."

Draco exhaled slowly, though both his relief and disappointment were short-lived. Ginny's mum was here without her daughter in tow? "What about the rest of the clan?" he asked, pulling off an air of bored indifference…or so he hoped.

"Back at the Burrow along with Harry and the other Order members. The Weasley's are packing up anything they might want over the holidays, Harry's tagging along, and the Order is just a precaution. Then they'll be straight over."

Before he could think to control his emotions, Draco's eyes widened dramatically. "What?" He immediately flinched at the higher-than-normal sound of his voice. Clearing his throat, he managed in his usual drawl, "Packing? Why would they need to pack?"

"Nobody told you?" Lupin seemed honestly puzzled by this.

Draco shook his head, leaning forward a bit unconsciously in anticipation.

"Oh, well, the threat to Harry has grown considerably over the past few months, so Albus thought it wise to move him here for the duration of the break. Of course, Harry doesn't want to be secluded during the celebrations, so the Weasley's are going to be joining him here. The Order members will only be in attendance for the meal, though."

"Wait, let me get this straight," Draco paused a moment, feeling just a bit light-headed, though from lack of food or the new information he wasn't sure. "All the Weasley's _and_ Potter are going to be in this house _all break_?"

"Mmm hmmm. Oh, and Ms. Granger as well, of course. She'll be arriving separately. This arrangement should be nice for you and Ginny especially, I should think. It's been quite some time since the two of you talked."

Draco nodded weakly, wondering for the thousandth time why Ginny hadn't told anyone about their separation…and why he himself kept up appearances as well, for that matter. The wonderment was fleeting, however, as his mind was soon consumed by a much more crucial matter, namely, the future presence of one Ginny Weasley.

Maybe it was foolish of him, but he had honestly accepted that he would never see the spitfire of a girl again. Now, though, the thought of laying eyes on her was both exhilarating and terrifying. It was all he could do to hold back his derisive snort – he could defy the Dark Lord, but heaven forbid he face his ex-girlfriend.

Surely she would scorn him, or perhaps just ignore him completely. He found both possibilities equally painful, and wasn't sure he could handle either of them. Perhaps he should just leave now. That would be the best thing – just lock himself in his room for the next two weeks or so, food or no food.

His musings were cut short when several tell-tale _cracks_ echoed through the air, signaling several bodies apparating in. Lupin stood at once to go meet the incoming crowd, but Draco felt the most curious sensation, one he rarely had occasion to experience – raw panic. After all these months fantasizing of the day he might see her again, after imagining everything from her throwing herself into his embrace to openly rejecting him in turn, he found staying to see what would really happen impossible.

Acting on pure impulse, he slipped into the first room he saw with a door he could put between him and them. Once he heard the satisfying _click_ of the door shutting securely, he breathed out a shaky sigh and turned around to see where he was. He was quite sure his stomach plummeted through the floor when he realized he had stepped into the dining room. The only exits were the kitchen, which contained nothing more than Molly Weasley and a dead-end, and back through the way he came. Put plainly, Draco Malfoy was trapped, and he had never felt so completely out of sorts. _And all over a bloody Weasley_, he thought with no small measure of wonder as he sank onto a chair in surrender.

* * *

Ginny wanted to punch herself in the stomach to make the butterflies settle down, but retained enough common sense to realize that really wouldn't help matters. She was at Grimmauld Place now, all of her things from the Burrow and the castle packed into her one bag, and she might see Draco at any moment. Harry had pointed out that the likelihood of Draco coming out of his room if he knew a swarm of Order members were abroad was slim, but unfortunately, her instincts or her subconscious or whatever it was cared very little for that sort of logic. She kept expecting to see him popping out from behind a corner or a piece of furniture every second.

"Something wrong, Ginny?" Lupin asked kindly. He had already shown everyone else to their rooms, and she was all that remained.

"Oh, no. Just…excited." A lie, but she wasn't exactly thrilled at the thought of spilling her guts to the man, even kind and trustworthy as he was.

He nodded. "I can imagine. Everyone together is definitely a nice change. Even Mr. Malfoy will be joining the festivities this year, which I'm sure you'll be thrilled to find."

Ginny actually stopped in her tracks a moment before hurrying to catch up. "What? Draco's going to leave his rooms?"

Lupin chuckled. "Dumbledore ordered the house-elf not to give him any food all day. Unless he wants to go hungry, then yes." He cocked his head a bit, rounding another corner. "Actually, he _was_ down speaking with me just before you arrived. I wonder where he got off to…."

A strong sense of dread snaked through her at that. He had been there, but at hearing that they arrived, had disappeared. Obviously, the young man had absolutely no desire to see her. _Who was I kidding anyway? He made himself clear enough over the summer. It was just a fool's hope that he didn't mean it._

"Here we are!" Lupin announced. "Your room."

She stepped around him and set her one piece of luggage down on the bed, feeling her chest give a painful wrench at the sight of her quarters – they were nearly identical to what Draco's were.

Forcing a smile, Ginny turned to Lupin and thanked him, returning his parting nod. For a minute after he closed the door, she simply stood, eyes closed and heart hammering. Moving rather mechanically, she unpacked her bag, more out of the need to busy herself than anything else. Her whole body felt tense, like a coiled spring waiting to be released. _You're being ridiculous_, she scolded herself as she went through the motions of folding clothes into the dresser. _It's not like he's going to come knocking on your door, is it?_

All too soon, the task of unpacking was finished, and Ginny found herself restless and on edge in the empty room. She began pacing. Before arriving, she had been resolved that she would speak with Draco while she was there – no matter what. It would hurt to be rejected…again…but the thought of never knowing cut her deeper. Now, though, after learning he had all but _fled_ when he knew she was coming…well, her determination was on shaky ground.

Maybe she wouldn't search him out after all. When a guy literally runs from a girl, does the girl _really_ need any more evidence than that to prove she's not wanted? Still, the disappointment was almost a palpable entity inside and around her. Despite all the uncertainty, she had wanted to see him again, and she had wanted it badly.

Out of the pure need to do _something_ with her wringing hands, she sat down to her desk, pulled out some parchment, and tried to write down what she might say to him. According to Hermione's life philosophy, being prepared and proper planning made all the difference in the world.

The only problem with that was everything she came up with sounded so utterly ridiculous that, after a lot of scratched out lines and huffs of frustration, she gave it up as a lost cause and crumpled the parchment into a ball. She honestly could not remember ever having felt so unsure of herself, so nervous of anything.

What she needed, she concluded, was a second opinion about this latest development. Deciding to take advantage of Harry's surprisingly tolerant attitude, she left her room and went off in search of the raven-haired young man. After a knock at his door elicited no response, she peeked inside to find the him absent.

Curious, she walked the short distance to Ron's room and thrust her head in through the doorway. "Hey Ron," the boy visibly jumped in surprise, "have you seen Harry?"

Scowling at being caught off guard, no doubt, he said, "Yeah, he was just in here a couple minutes ago. Said something about finding you actually."

"Well which way did he go?"

Ron, who had instantly returned his attention to the magazine he was reading, looked up and shrugged. "That way, I think." He pointed in the direction of the living room.

"Right, thanks."

Ron just waved his hand in dismissal, attention already fully devoted to the opened pages before him. Rolling her eyes, she shut the door a bit more forcefully than necessary and made her way to the living room. There were several Order members milling about, but no Harry, and after making several inquiries, she learned he hadn't been seen either.

She frowned, wondering where in the world he could have gotten off to. The house was fairly big, but it wasn't a _mansion_ for Merlin's sake. There were only so many places a person could be.

Standing with hands on hips in the living room, Ginny noticed the strong smell of her mother's cooking for the first time, and smiled slowly. In all her anxiety, she had nearly forgotten that her mum was here. Knowing that woman's eerie knowledge of just about everyone's whereabouts, Ginny figured if anyone would know where to find Harry, it would be her.

Pausing and tilting her head curiously when she reached the door to the dining room and kitchen beyond, she noted it was closed. That was odd; every other time she had been in this house, that door had been open. Shrugging, she grasped the knob, turned it easily, and pushed into the dining room.

A loud gasp flew out of her before she think better of it. Gray eyes focused on the table before him, Draco Malfoy sat alone, mere feet away.

* * *

A/N – I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave with a cliff-hanger like that, especially after how patient all (err, most) of you have been, but I just couldn't think of a better place to stop. Unlike this chapter was, though, I already have the next one outlined, so it should be up in like two days tops, probably tomorrow if I work hard enough. I'm not making any promises, but I'll try.


	37. Back

A/N – I _SWEAR _IT WASN'T MY FAULT! Lol I had this baby ready to go 3 days after I posted the last one, but unfortunately, FanFiction went haywire on me and I couldn't edit any stories. Trust me, I hated it as much as you did. Anyways, it's all fixed now (_finally_…my freaking lord…) so here, at long last, is Chapter 37.

Oh, and as always, thanks for all of the reviews!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 37: Back

Ginny's fingers reflexively tightened to the point of pain on the doorknob, but she barely noticed. Her heart's erratic cadence was deafening, and she was positive Draco heard it too, because with an excruciating slowness, he lifted his head. Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds, and she thought it looked like Draco almost fell out of his chair before he grabbed the table for support.

"Ginny," he whispered in a shocked voice, gray gaze roving over her and seeming to take everything in.

She swallowed hard, desperately fighting past the lump in her throat and the maddeningly distracting twisting and fluttering of her stomach. A fleeting surge of insecurity rushed through her, and she desperately wished she had thought to spend more time on her hair and make up. "Hi, Draco."

For what felt like an eternity to her, they just stared at each other. A voice in her head was screaming, almost overshadowing the impossibly loud thumping of her heart, but for the life of her she couldn't summon up one intelligent thing to say. 'How have you been?' was laughable, but 'I'm in love you' certainly wasn't any more appropriate.

Draco seemed equally speechless, which buoyed her confidence, if only just a bit. She had half expected him to sneer and make some scathing comment as he was usually so wont to do.

Finally, after Ginny began to fear for her sanity if there was another moment of awkward silence, she cleared her throat rather too loudly. "I, uh, didn't expect to see you down here."

Draco's face suddenly seemed to grow darker, closed off, and she realized with a sickening lurch to her midsection that he had just put back on that mask from so long ago. Every emotion was carefully concealed behind it, but Ginny knew that whenever he schooled his features so perfectly, it was not good.

"My apologies. I hadn't exactly planned on seeing you, either, or I would have saved you the unpleasant experience."

He pushed out of his chair and strode toward Ginny and his actual goal, the door. Her initial instinct was to move aside for him, but through the haze of her worry and heartbreak from his dismissive words, something struck her as odd. Harshness she had expected, really, and harshness she had gotten, but it was more than that. He had sounded almost injured, and his wording was off, as well. Rather than say something about _his_ dislike of seeing _her_, he had said it the other way around, that it was _she_ who found the situation undesirable.

It wasn't much to go on, but it was enough for her to stand her ground and deny him exit from the room.

"Move," he ordered in a low, dangerous sounding voice.

Ginny felt hyper aware of everything around her – his barely heavier than normal breathing, the random clinks and bangs of her mother in the kitchen, a sort of muffled buzz of talk from the next room. So much was riding on this one conversation. Conjuring up all the courage she could manage, she made eye contact, shook her head, stepped further into the room, and closed the door, releasing the doorknob for the first time. Glancing at her hand as she did so, she noticed her knuckles remained a little white even after the pressure let up.

"What are you playing at, Weasley?" Draco's eyes had narrowed slightly, but he appeared more guarded than angry.

"I think we should talk," she heard herself say as if from very far away. "Last time…nothing was very clear. I…I have to get things straight."

A loud cheer rose up from the other room, and Draco glanced at the closed door from behind which it had sounded. "I don't know what you want me to say."

_Tell me you regret it. Tell me you take it all back_. "I want you to tell me what you're feeling."

"What I'm feeling?" Little by little, he was softening up, his emotions playing out just a bit more clearly. He was still difficult to read, but Ginny thought he looked nonplussed.

She swallowed, and the sound of laughter drifted through the closed door. In a moment of wild contemplation, Ginny thought that everything going on around them was so horribly inappropriate to their conversation. "Yes. I don't want you to give me logic. I get your _logic_…I think. I just want to know what you feel."

He sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair in a quick gesture of annoyance. "You're making absolutely no bloody sense."

She bit the inside of her cheek, feeling her heart rate speed up and her breath come a bit shorter as she came to a decision. There would be no going back if she came right out and asked what was really plaguing her, but knowing Draco, it was the only way to get her answer. "All logic and reasoning and thinking aside, do you really, in your heart, want us to be apart?"

The sounds around them, the distant chatter and clangs from the kitchen and even their own breathing, rose in volume. Or was it just that they had both gone so deathly silent? Draco's mind was racing, she could see it in the way his eyes kept moving over her face and in how his hands wouldn't stay still. He was calculating. His jaw worked, and her every nerve seemed to be tingling, and he opened his mouth…and the door swung out.

"_There_ you are, Gin! I've been looking all over. You left this in my rooms, I found it just now when I was unpack – " Harry stopped abruptly when he caught site of Draco, Ginny's jumper held out towards her in his hands.

Ginny wanted to throttle him, but settled for viciously snatching the bundle away instead. "Thanks, Harry," she snapped, glancing quickly towards Draco, who had once more retreated behind his screen of indifference. "Um…can you…?"

Harry's head bobbed quickly. "Right, sorry. I'll just…." Casting one last glance towards Draco, Harry backed out of the room, shutting the door quickly behind him.

For a long time, gripped by anxiety all over again, Ginny gazed down at her inopportunely returned jumper, running the fabric between her fingers and noting once more how the noise all around them seemed to grow. When she finally looked up, Draco's face had gone blank, but she didn't need his expression to judge the fury smoldering in his eyes.

"Move," he demanded for the second time.

"You never answered my question," she pointed out quietly.

His eyes turned on her with an almost palpable force. "Does it matter? Obviously you've done quite well for yourself without me. Getting cozy with Creevey, apparently frequenting Potter's rooms – "

She cut him off in a desperate attempt to explain. "It's not like that! Harry just let me use his rooms to _study_, Draco. Half the time he was with Dumbledore when I was there! And Colin was just one kiss, a kiss that meant absolutely _nothing_!"

If she had thought it was fury in his eyes before, she had no idea how to classify the pure rage glowing in them now. "A kiss?"

Her eyebrows creased in confusion. "You didn't know? Then…why did you…?"

He sneered. "_I_ was referring to Lupin's report of you two laughing so hard you could barely speak. But hey, it's just lovely to hear you've been off snogging random boys as well."

Unbidden, her temper flared. "I hardly think _one kiss_ qualifies as snogging, and it wasn't _random boys_, it was _one_ boy that I spent a lot of time getting to know."

"Oh, well, that's alright, then," he said with so much sarcasm that Ginny flinched.

"Draco, you're being unreas – "

"_Unreasonable?_ Were you going to say that I'm being _unreasonable_? You kissed Creevey, probably snogged Potter to your heart's content in his bloody _teacher's suite_, then you waltz in here wanting to chat about _us_? And _I'm_ the unreasonable one!"

His demand was punctuated with a muted chorus of guffaws from the next room, the other guests blissfully oblivious to the turmoil so near them, but Ginny hardly registered it. She found that her fear was gone, replaced by incredulous anger. "Can you even hear yourself? You're being ridiculous!"

He took a menacing step towards her. "Tell me, _Weasley_, were Potter's quarters as nice as mine? Did you have as much fun in there as we did in the Head Boy room? Or what about Creevey? Can't forget that little rat. Did he make you moan like I did, Ginny? Did he - "

"Stop it!" she shouted, not even caring that the rest of the Order probably heard. "Why do you care anyway! Isn't that what you wanted, _Malfoy_? Didn't you want me to _move on_, or some rot? You wanted me snogging other boys, right?"

"Ginny," he interrupted in a warning tone.

"No! Damn it, no! Don't go 'Ginny'ing me, you complete and utter arse! Remember how I wasn't worth it! – "

"_Ginny_," he tried again, a little louder, but she ignored him.

" – Remember how I apparently screwed up your whole bloody life! You shouldn't care who I snog, or whose rooms I go to! – "

"Gin, just – "

" – It's your own fault! You stopped wanting me, remember!"

Draco suddenly seized her arms roughly. "Damn it, Ginny, I _NEVER_ STOPPED WANTING YOU!"

And then the entire world just stopped. At least that's how it felt to Ginny. The clatter from the kitchen seemed to die down, and the barely audible talking from the living room ceased to be heard, and all that was left was the pounding of her heart, their harsh breathing, and Draco, still holding her arms so tightly that it hurt a little.

After what could have been three seconds or three hours, Draco slowly let go, and Ginny managed to whisper, "What?"

Molly Weasley chose that exact moment to bustle into the room. "Ginny! Thank heavens I found you, I could really use some help in there." She gestured in the direction of the kitchen. "It's almost ready and everything's happening at once."

Ginny blinked, incredulous. Of all the bad timing in the world, this had to be the worst _ever_. "Um…Mum, Draco and I were sort of…."

The older woman seemed to notice the blond for the first time. "Oh! Hello, dear, you can help too. Go and tell everyone to be in here in about five minutes, would you?" She proceeded to give him a gentle shove in the direction of the living room.

Ginny could do little more than send Draco a helpless look before she was forcibly dragged in the opposite direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By whatever cruel fates were up there and apparently hating him, Draco found himself seated directly across from Ginny at supper. Despite the enthusiastic conversations going on all around him, he had never been so uncomfortable in his entire life. Why did he have to let that slip out? And what did she think of it? She certainly gave no indicator – despite the hesitant glances she kept directing towards him, she spoke when spoken to like nothing in the world was amiss…like the man across from her wasn't feeling his heart break a little bit more every second.

He was positively itching to get inside her mind, to just whip out his wand and use some good strong Legilimency. From her questioning, it had almost sounded like she wanted him back. If that were the case, though, why was she visiting Potter and kissing bloody Creevey?

The second that last question occurred to him, he clenched his jaw almost to the point of pain. He had already guessed that she would have dismissed him from her life by now, but some part of him just had not believed she would so easily find others to take his place. The feeling of betrayal, no matter how unjust it may have been, was strong. Oddly enough, now that the initial shock had worn off, he felt little anger anymore. Only an acute sense of disappointment.

The heart-wrenchingly familiar sound of her laughter pervaded his thoughts, and he looked up to see her smiling at one of the Weasley twins. Almost as if she could feel his eyes on her, she shifted her gaze to him and held. His breath caught in his throat as they did little more than stare at the other, but then the twin that had just made her laugh said something else, and she dutifully turned back to her brother.

The whole evening seemed to go like that: she would say or do something that would make him stare at her despite his better judgment, and she would look back until her attention was called elsewhere. Most frustrating of all, he could never quite tell what she was thinking, or even her attitude toward him. Really, she was treating him with the polite indifference she would to a stranger, with no bias whatsoever. It was absolutely infuriating.

By the time the dishes were finally cleared away and Mrs. Weasley was preparing to serve dessert, Draco couldn't take it anymore. Not saying a word, he stood up and walked away from the table, feeling the eyes of every person in there on him, and not caring one whit.

Ginger was sitting on his desk when he entered the room, golden eyes intent on a mouse in one of its cages.

"Get down, girl." His voice lacked any real conviction as he gave her a gentle nudge away.

He collapsed heavily onto his bed, and Ginger crawled up onto his abdomen. The plaguing questions still swam just behind his eyes as he pet the scarlet cat. His first instinct was to work on something, but as he had reached a sort of dead end, there wasn't a single thing he could think to do. Instead, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the purring noises Ginger made, trying to force his mind away from the disaster this evening had proven to be.

Disaster or no, it had been good to see her again. Despite the initial anger and later hurt, he almost felt it was worth it just to look on her face once more. Eyes still shut, he recalled every detail he could – her hair falling loose over her shoulders, the typical way she bit her bottom lip, her eyes wide and indecipherable. Gods, it was like being in her presence alone evoked some sort of miniature miracle in him.

A strong, sure knock suddenly jarred him out of his thoughts.

"I was there, Lupin," he called, an edge of impatience to his tone. "I went down to Dumbledore's bloody supper, so you can all just leave me the hell alone."

A pause. "Draco? It's Ginny."

His heart skipped painfully, and he allowed himself a moment of shocked indecision before he scrambled off the bed and over to the door. He opened it quickly, his old concern over image long gone, and their eyes met for a brief second. He moved to the side, and needing no further invitation, she walked into his room hesitantly, a plate in each hand.

"What's that?" he asked, indicating the dishes.

Her lips twitched in the barest of smiles. "It's dessert. You left early and I…I thought you might want some."

He stepped closer and couldn't help but chuckle, though it came out sounding strained and anything but convincing. "Chocolate cake. And they say that God doesn't have a sense of humor."

She gave another silent, barely-there smile, and handed one plate to him. "It's mum's specialty." Then she took a bite, eyes never leaving his as she went through the motions of chewing and swallowing. "Have some. It's good."

Unbidden, the memory of the last time she brought him chocolate cake sprang to the forefront of his mind, but he stamped it down quickly. And she was right – it was good. They ate in silence, taking the time to study the other; Draco felt more like he was sizing up an opponent than eating with his ex-girlfriend. Not a word was spoken until Draco took his last bite, at which point Ginny took the plate and set it down next to hers on the desk.

"Did you mean it?" she asked bluntly when she turned back to him.

Taken aback for only a second by her abruptness, he decided not to show his hand too early. "Mean what?"

He heard her small, frustrated huff, but she didn't comment on his playing dumb. "Did you really never stop wanting me?"

Purposefully, he turned his eyes away from her. "Not beating around the bush, are you?" She was silent. He sighed, knowing he couldn't lie, not now with her looking at him like that. "Yes, I meant it."

She threw her hands up. "Then why did you break up with me!"

He set his jaw. "I don't see why you care now. From what I've heard, I wasn't too difficult to get over."

Ginny stepped up close and grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her, and sending thrills shooting up his spine. Her eyes were glittering dangerously. "You told me something, so now I'm going to tell you something. Are you paying attention?" He just stared back at her, but she didn't seem to want an answer. "You said you never stopped wanting me? Well, neither did I, and I _certainly_ never got over you."

He swallowed thickly several times, feeling the most profound elation come over him, tempered only by disbelief. "But…but Creevey…and Potter…."

She released him. "When am I going to get it through your thick skull! Harry and I are _friends_,and that's _all_. I can't make you believe me, but it's the truth." She drew in a breath. "And Colin…Colin was my attempt to move on. We started out friends, then he asked me on a date, and afterwards he kissed me." She shrugged. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't kiss someone else."

Everything in him was aching to feel her in his arms again, to make all his dreams from the past few months into reality. He reached out a hand to touch her cheek, but she shied away.

"You're not getting off that easy. You never told me why you ended things if you didn't want to."

And with that, he suddenly remembered exactly why. In a rush, all those doubts from seemingly so long ago sped back to him. What was he thinking, anyway? Nothing had changed – she was still a Weasley and he was still a Malfoy.

"You want to be married some day."

It wasn't a question, but she answered anyway. "…Yes."

He ran a hand through his hair absently. "And can you honestly see me marrying _anyone_, let alone a _Weasley_?" Her eyes narrowed and her lips pressed together tightly. He was a bit confused by her reaction until he realized how she must have misconstrued that. "I don't mean I want you any less because of your last name, but a Malfoy marrying a Weasley is unheard of, Ginevra. You must see that. No one would accept it. And besides that, in the long run, I could never give you everything you want. I'm not that man; I never was. I couldn't go on pretending we had a future. I couldn't lead _you_ to believe we had one either. The plan was that we could both move on and get it over with."

Her next action surprised him – she rolled her eyes. "Thought that might be it. There's one little flaw you didn't consider, though."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

Ginny took a step closer. "What happens if I _can't_ move on at all?"

Draco had to take a moment to compose himself, to fight against the urge to give in and just grab her. "I don't think you understand what staying attached to me would mean," he argued weakly. "All of our lives we would have to defend ourselves to everyone else, and even if we didn't, I…" he trailed off, unsure how to tell her he probably wouldn't ever be able to make that kind of ultimate commitment.

"You're scared," she supplied simply, as if those two words completely explained the roiling mass of his confused mind. "I know. And I know that people would be less than accepting. But that's okay."

He looked at her. "How is that _okay_?"

"Because I found something out when I was trying forget you." Her voice was getting quieter, and she refused to look at him. Her once steadfast composure was rapidly turning unsure, he realized. "As soon as Colin kissed me, and I felt how wrong it was, that's when I knew for sure." She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm in love with you, Draco."

With those words, he felt his whole world turn upside down. Eyes wide, he stumbled back a step, leaning against the desk, needing the support. "You…are?"

She nodded. "I've been thinking a lot about this, and I came to a decision. I don't care what anyone else thinks, or that I might never have a little ceremony in a white chapel. Who knows what time will do to us? Maybe you'll change your mind, or maybe I'll change mine. We don't know if we'll even survive this war. The future is way too unpredictable to waste the time we have right now. And right now, all I know is that I'm in love with you, and I'm only really okay when we're together."

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, feeling so overwhelmed he could hardly get his thoughts in order. The only clear idea he did have was that her logic seemed to be making more sense than his did. Still, though, there was a wall there, one he thought probably every Slytherin had, one that served as a natural defense by not allowing anyone else to get close.

Then she spoke again, and by doing so, brought that wall crumbling down around him in seconds.

"I'm still yours, Draco," she whispered. "All you have to do is take me."

Nothing in the world could have held him back after that. He stepped forward and grabbed her wrist, pulling her against him so fast and hard that he knocked them both back a step, and even as he fell against the desk, he was crashing his lips down on hers.

He could hardly hear the startled gasp she gave over his own loud groan. He pulled her even tighter against his chest, wrapping his arms around her back and waist, desperately trying to feel every inch of her pressed into him, losing himself in the sensation. It was so good, so unbelievably, wonderfully surreal to feel her so warm and soft and willing. Her hands that had started out fisted in his hair were running down his back now, trying to pull herself even closer. With a sense of great loss, he broke off the kiss to suck in a huge lung full of air.

"Draco…" she murmured, breath coming in little gasps. Using her hands now at the back of his neck, she pulled him back down to her for another kiss that was instantly deep.

He honestly did not think he would ever stop kissing her again. It had been so long, far too long, and all he wanted was to touch her for the rest of his days. What had he been thinking? How could he have believed it was possible to survive without this? He brought his hands to her sides, sliding up and down them a few times to savor her curves, then slipped his fingers under the hem of her shirt, skimming across the bare skin of her waist. She whimpered into his mouth and pushed herself closer, running her own hands over his shoulders and chest.

"Ginny," he ground out, traveling further up her shirt until he was cupping her breasts.

She sucked in a sharp breath and arched a little. He immediately took advantage of the position, bringing his lips down to her neck while he kneaded her. It wasn't long, though, before she was pulling him back up to kiss her properly, and he complied only too happily.

He wasn't sure when it started happening, or why, but as if it had been planned, they both began to slow their frenzied pace. The desperate kisses grew slow and sensual, and the bruising grips became soft, tender caresses. The insatiable passion evolved into a loving exploration as they reacquainted themselves with painstaking care. Draco couldn't be sure which of the two was sweeter, and decided it didn't matter. Eventually, they stopped all together and just stood, arms wrapped around each other and her head tucked under his chin.

"God, I missed you so much," he said softly, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

She hummed in agreement, returning his kiss by placing one against his throat.

"I was stupid." He pressed his face to her hair, breathing her in deeply. She still smelled like she always had – of soap and a light citrus tang. It was intoxicating to him.

"Yes, you were," she admitted. "Don't do it again, or I'll be forced to hurt you."

He chuckled, feeling so light he thought he might float up to the ceiling any second, and pulled back just a bit to kiss her gently with lingering lips. "I'm sorry."

She nodded and gave a huge yawn.

He smirked. "Tired?"

"Mmm hmmm. I don't think I've ever been so stressed. It's exhausting."

"Stay with me tonight," he whispered, touching his forehead to hers.

She frowned even as her eyes closed. "I don't know…what if someone notices that I'm gone?"

"They'll just have to deal with it, I suppose."

"Draco…."

He kissed her for perhaps the hundredth time, lightly teasing her mouth open and rubbing her sides lightly. "Stay with me tonight," he repeated in a low murmur when he finally broke away.

Not bothering to open her eyes, she nodded. "Alright…but it's your funeral."

He scooped her up into his arms, smiling at the little squeak she made, and carried her to his bed. When they were both lying comfortably on their sides under the blankets, Draco simply stared at her. Propped up on one elbow, he used his free hand to touch her, running his fingers through her hair and brushing her cheek, sliding the flat of his palm over her shoulder, breasts, stomach, and hip. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten how good it felt just to touch her, how amazing it was to simply be near this girl.

She smiled and brought her hand up, brushing a strand of hair away from his eyes. "Just like old times, yeah?"

He nodded and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Sleep now."

Giving a small, satisfied sigh, she laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes, one of her arms wrapping around his torso. Draco watched her for a long time before sleep finally claimed him as well. His last waking thought was the memory of her words: _I'm in love with you, Draco_. When morning came, the smile was still on his lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – well, after that disgustingly long wait, I hope it lived up to your expectations haha. And it was a nice fluffy ending to make up for the last cliffhanger lol : )


	38. Saying Goodbye

A/N - Some things have started coming up in that pesky real life of mine, so just to forewarn you, updates probably won't be any faster than once a week now. The wait won't be too much longer, but I thought I'd better say something anyway. Alrighty, on we go….

And as always—thanks so much for the wonderful reviews!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 38: Saying Goodbye

The first things Ginny saw when she woke the next morning were Draco's gray eyes staring down at her almost thoughtfully. She gave a small, startled squeak of surprise, and he smirked. Ginny felt her heart swell just a little at the familiar expression, even if it did infuriate her half the time.

"Startled you, did I?" He brushed his lips against the tip of her nose.

She smiled and stuck out her tongue. "Maybe. Did you sleep at _all_?"

"Mmm. Just woke up a couple minutes ago, actually."

Ginny snuggled up closer to him, letting out a small sigh of absolute content. Yesterday hadn't gone at all how she had pictured it might, but the result was more than satisfactory. The corners of her mouth turned up a little, remembering the kiss Draco had quite literally yanked her into—it had been nothing short of electric, and she had never felt so right in her entire life.

Only one little thing was nagging at her, squirming around unpleasantly in the back of her mind—Draco had never told her he loved her back. She told herself it was nothing to be concerned over, that she couldn't honestly expect that from _him_...not so soon, in any case, but the rebellious voice was having none of it.

"Stop thinking," Draco suddenly muttered.

A jolt of surprise went through her and she snapped her gaze up to his. "What?"

"I can tell you're already worrying about something. Don't. Plenty of time for that later."

She smiled softly and murmured, "Okay."

His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer, and Ginny allowed herself to completely relax in the circle of his embrace. Out of nowhere, she remembered the date and was torn between wishing Draco a Happy Christmas and not disturbing the moment when the decision was made for her by what happened next.

There was a quick succession of knocks at the door, and Harry's muffled voice drifted through. "Erm, Malfoy?"

Draco emitted a low, annoyed growl. "What the bloody hell does that git want?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Answer him and you'll find out, won't you?"

He sighed in a very woe-is-me like manner, and called, "What do you want, Scarhead?"

Ginny shoved his chest for that barb and glared a warning, but Draco ignored her.

"Uh, is Ginny there?" Harry asked, sounding distinctly uncomfortable.

She moved to get up, but Draco pushed her back down and murmured, "Stay." Then he raised his voice again and answered, "Sorry, Potter, but I haven't seen her."

"Draco!" Ginny hissed. "They'll be worried!"

Harry's voice sounded through the door. "Listen, Malfoy, I'm doing you a favor here, so if Ginny's there, I strongly recommend you admit it."

"I'm here, Harry," Ginny announced, ignoring Draco's mumbled curse.

"Might as well come in, Potter. It's unlocked," Draco added a moment later.

Ginny's eyes widened dramatically and she tried to scramble out of the bed, but Draco refused to release her, and a second later, Harry stepped into the room. His eyebrows rose at the scene that greeted him.

"I swear it's not how it looks," Ginny quickly blurted. Finally managing to push Draco's arms off, she sat up and pointed to her attire. "See? Still fully clothed."

Harry's lips were pursed as if he were fighting either a smile or the urge to yell. "Right, well, Ron's taken it upon himself to wake everyone up for Christmas. I sort of figured you might've...well, anyway, I just thought you might want to get downstairs before--"

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!"

Harry winced. "Before your mum notices you're missing," he mumbled lamely.

Despite the fact that she was quite dressed, Ginny clutched the blankets to her chest, all rationality flown from her in the face of a flushed and livid Molly Weasley. "Mum, wait, it's not—"

"_What on earth do you think you're doing_!" the woman shrieked, unmindful to Ginny's weak attempt at protestation. "You're not in your room, have me worried _sick_, and I find you in this young man's _bed_!"

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry tried to intervene, but to no avail. All he managed in doing was bringing Molly's ire down on himself.

"And _you_, Harry! Did you know about this! _Did you_!"

"Mum!" Ginny cried, finally gaining the presence of mind to struggle out of the bed. "We didn't...look, we both still have all of our clothes on! It's not like that."

Molly's nostrils flared from the force of her heavy breathing, and her eyes shifted back and forth between the three of them. "Explain," she ordered in a deadly voice.

Ginny opened her mouth, desperately trying to search for an excuse that would not come when Draco did something that shocked her beyond measure.

He got up and moved to stand behind her, placing one hand lightly on her shoulder, but otherwise maintaining a respectful distance. "Mrs. Weasley," he began smoothly, "It's true she spent the night here, but I promise you, nothing...untoward occurred. I...I care for your daughter a great deal. I respect her too much for that."

Ginny's eyes had taken on the look of round saucers, and Harry appeared to be trying very hard not to snort. Molly was gazing at the blond like she had never seen him before.

"How long?" she finally asked, an almost calculating gleam to her eyes. "How long have you two...cared for one another?"

Ginny swallowed and glanced up at Draco. He was staring resolutely at her mother, though, as if determined to prove he had nothing to hide. "Uh, since sixth year. _My_ sixth year, I mean...around fall, I think."

The older woman's eyes flashed and a fresh bout of yelling ensued. "_Sixth_! That's over a _year_, and you didn't think to _tell me_!"

For the second time, Draco cut Ginny off before she could argue. "I'm afraid that's my fault, Mrs. Weasley. I was afraid that you wouldn't believe I was...suitable for Ginevra, and I know how important your wishes are to her. I'm not sure she would have continued our relationship had you disapproved. Forgive me, I know it was selfish, but as I've already said, I care a great deal for Ginny."

Harry rolled his eyes outright, and Ginny raised her eyebrows at Draco. Where was all _this_ coming from?

At least her mum appeared to have been mollified, if only a little. She was talking at a normal volume now, in any case, which Ginny took as a good sign. "Be that as it may, I'm sure you can see that sharing a bed with the opposite gender before marriage is completely inappropriate behavior for a lady." Molly glared pointedly at Ginny, then looked to Draco and added almost as an afterthought, "_Or_ a gentleman."

Ginny glanced back in time to catch Draco inclining his head ever so slightly in recognition. "I apologize, Ma'am. It won't happen again."

Molly harrumphed in a way that seemed to say 'you're damned right it won't,' but instead said, "We'll continue this discussion later. For now, get ready and be downstairs in no more than ten minutes—the _both_ of you." She gave Draco a pointed look, then turned and stalked from the room, dragging a bemused looking Harry after her.

The second the door shut, Draco whined, "_Both_ of us? I have to go down and endure a _Weasley_ Christmas?"

Ginny smirked in a very good imitation of him and cooed in a falsely sweet voice, "I warned you last night, remember. Oh and, Draco, I had _no idea_ you respected me too much for '_that_.' I suppose there's nothing for it—we simply will not partake in such _inappropriate_ behavior until marriage."

He glared at her. "Shove off it. You know if it wasn't for me spouting all that sentimental crap, she'd probably still be screeching like a banshee."

"Hey, that's my mum you're talking about."

"Yes...and she screeches like a banshee."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "We'd better get ready. She wasn't kidding when she said no less than ten minutes...you can use the time to come up with more 'sentimental crap,' because she wasn't kidding about continuing the discussion either."

Draco groaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out, Draco didn't speak with Molly Weasley at all. Almost at the exact moment he and Ginny took the last step down the staircase, he was dragged one way by Arthur Weasley, who apparently had been informed of the situation, and Ginny was carted off in the opposite direction by her mother. He really wasn't sure which parent he would rather deal with—as a rule, he preferred mothers, simply because their romantic natures and lack of firsthand knowledge where the male mind was concerned made them easier to manipulate. In this case, though, he wasn't so sure, as Arthur actually appeared much more reasonable and definitely less volatile than his wife.

The first thing Draco found was that Arthur, being a man, even if he was a far more "respectable" man, would not put up with any of his "sentimental crap." Mr. Weasley put forth that he was quite aware young men found his daughter desirable, and that Draco, falling under said category, would therefore be tempted to...take liberties. Unable to find a way around it, Draco conceded the point, but argued that though he was of course _tempted_, he still did care a great deal for Ginny and would never push her into anything she didn't want...which, Draco mused silently, was actually the truth.

Though he looked a little surprised by Draco's bluntness, Arthur seemed to appreciate his honesty, and with a much less hostile air, proceeded to question him on any number of topics. Draco found himself outlining everything from his intentions with Ginny, to what made him betray Lucius (the fact that Ginny was the reason seemed to buy him some brownie points), to his plans for the future. The older man seemed fascinated by Draco's interest in research, and when the blond shared his progress thus far, Arthur was thoroughly impressed and instantly absorbed in the matter. Draco used the change in topic and Mr. Weasley's apparent tendency to become easily distracted to keep the conversation far from Ginny's virtue until Molly appeared.

If it had been happening to anyone else, Draco would have laughed at the situation. It was all so formal, like he was going before the Wizengamot, not angry parents. When he was told to sit next to Ginny while the two of them went to talk privately—to compare notes, Draco supposed—he imagined he were an accused murderer, awaiting his sentence.

"How was it?" Ginny whispered, knees drawn up to her chest on the sofa they sat on.

"Not so bad. Your dad's not such a terrible bloke," he admitted with a shrug, matching her hushed tones.

She snorted quietly. "Could I get that in writing?"

A light smirk played along his lips. "How about you?"

She shrugged. "Mum was pretty intense. Wanted to know how serious we were, if this was just some extremely long fling or if I saw a future with you," she blushed a little at the memory of her next statement, "how far exactly we had gone in the physical aspect."

His smirk widened. "What did you tell her?"

"The truth—that we've snogged and done a bit of touching, but nothing too dire," she admitted.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You told her we've done more than snog?"

"I didn't _want_ to, but you don't know my mum. You can't lie to her..." she scowled at him. "Well, apparently _you_ can, because she bought all that stuff you said before, but _I_ can't. She would have picked up on the fib right away and assumed it meant we slept together and I was hiding it or something."

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I wasn't totally lying, you know. Most of it was true...just not all the 'gentlemanly' parts, like respecting you too much to sleep with you. That was utter rubbish."

She snorted again. "At least you're honest...for a Slytherin, anyway."

Draco smirked, the ease with which they had slipped back into their playful banter not escaping his attention. It felt almost as good as the snogging had—almost. "So what did your mum say when you told her?"

Ginny sighed as if even remembering was unpleasant. "She made it quite clear she disapproved, but she didn't raise her voice, so that's something. I think she was relieved that that's as far as it went, actually."

They both fell abruptly silent after that, as Molly had walked with considerable more calm back into the room, trailed by Arthur. She cleared her throat in a business like manner Draco found almost comical and glanced meaningfully to her husband. The latter seemed to take the hint, and stepped forward slightly to address the two teenagers sitting before him.

"Well," he began awkwardly, "from what we can tell, you two do seem to genuinely care for one another, and Draco has more than proved his allegiance, so we can't find anything wrong there, either. Still, though, your behavior was completely inappropriate, and I want it made clear that it will not happen again." He looked them both in the eye as if testing for resistance. "Ginny, you can still visit him in his room, but the door will remain open at all times. Understood?"

She nodded meekly.

"That goes for you, too, Draco," Arthur informed him. "If you are in Ginny's room, the door will be open. Have I made myself clear?"

Draco murmured a grudging, "Yes, Sir."

Molly Weasley suddenly clapped her hands together. "Well! Now that's taken care of, let's get on with things, shall we? It's Christmas, after all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas with the Weasley's and Company turned out to be tolerable after all. Draco even thought he might be grateful to Mrs. Weasley for demanding his presence, as he certainly would not have attended otherwise. It was nothing short of fascinating watching Ginny interact with her brothers; he rather thought she took after her mum with how well she could bring them all under control, especially when Molly was in the kitchen and Fred made a comment about Ron's love life that somehow evolved into a full-blown wrestling match.

Several hours passed before Ginny finally plopped down next to him, laying her head against his shoulder. "Let's go up to your room. I'm tired."

"Will your parents mind?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "I don't think so. We've been down here for a long time." She tilted her face up to his and smiled. "Just gotta keep the door open."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, and did I mention how _thrilled_ I am about that?"

She laughed and got to her feet, tugging him along with her, and they managed to steal up to his room unnoticed. Draco watched as Ginny seemed to take in her surroundings, which he found a bit odd considering she spent the night there, but he didn't comment. 

"I never did find a chance to ask," she suddenly said. "What're all the cages for?"

He sat down on the bed, his back resting comfortably against the wall and one leg bent at the knee. Feeling quite embarrassed about the answer to her question, given it had ignited their fight in the first place, he admitted, "I've been doing some research; the cages are for my test subjects."

Taking a hesitant step forward, she peered inside the closest one. "They're cute."

He chuckled. "I s'pose."

From the corner of his eye, Draco spotted Ginger unwind herself from the ball she had been sleeping in and stretch lazily before padding across the room to jump onto his lap. By reflex more than anything, he brought two fingers up to scratch under her chin. Raising his gaze, he found Ginny regarding the scene with a soft smile. She walked over to them and sat sideways next to Draco, stroking her hand lightly down the now full grown cat's back.

"Harry told me Dumbledore said you've been doing really well with your research. He even said you made a shield to the Killing Curse."

Draco glanced at her, actually surprised she wasn't annoyed with his change of mind or at least rubbing in the fact that she had been right, but her eyes were fixed on Ginger. Not sure what she was trying to prompt him to say, he simply acceded, "Yes."

A moment of silence. "Merlin, Draco," she breathed finally. "Do you have any idea how huge that is?"

The corners of his mouth tilted up a little. "I've been told." To her questioning look, he explained, "Lupin." Then he sighed and let his head fall back against the wall with a hollow _thud_. "I've kind of reached a wall, though."

She tilted her head. "It's not ready?"

"The shield is, but I wanted to add an offensive twist to it, and that part's not going so well." The rustle of movement reached his ears, and he rolled his head to the side to see her tucking her legs up under her.

"What sort of offensive twist?"

"The plan was to have the shield not only destroy offensive spells like _Protego_ does, but actually throw them back at the caster. Figured it would leave Potter with his hands free to do what needed to get done, so to speak." Draco's eyes slid shut. "Only problem is, I can't think of any spells that can do that, and I know I'm not good enough to make one up from scratch."

"Did you try the library?"

He waved his hand towards a pile of books in the corner. "Raided the whole damned thing what feels like five times over. Nothing."

Ginny was quiet for a long time, the only sound in the room coming from Ginger's quiet purr and the noises of the downstairs drifting through his open door. Suddenly, she straightened, and with a newly excited gleam in her eye, asked, "What did you say you wanted the spell to do? Reflect back to the caster?"

Draco nodded slowly. "Basically."

She grinned hugely. "It's not exactly a charm to reflect or anything, but we did learn a location charm this year that might help."

He frowned. "A location charm?"

"Yeah. Here," she stood up and tossed him his wand from the desk, "hex me."

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Just do it. Stun me or something."

Honestly wondering if she was at least a little bit off her rocker, he murmured, "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Ginny dodged the spell and grinned again. "Okay, watch." Features taking on a look of concentration, she raised her wand and clearly enunciated, "_Comperio Oppugnator!_"

Draco's eyebrows creased as he struggled to place the unfamiliar words, and then suddenly rose when a coiled looking, pale blue light shot like lightening from the end of her wand to connect with the tip of his. He tensed, waiting for something to happen, but relaxed again after a few seconds with no change. "What was that?"

"Comperio Oppugnator," Ginny repeated, more slowly this time. "_Finite Incantatum_." The blue rope of light vanished. "Like I said, it's a sort of location charm Harry taught us. It just detects the wand a spell was cast from and shows you where that wand is."

Draco's mind was already calculating, mentally drawing up equations and combinations. It wouldn't be so simple as just tacking the spell onto his already completed shield, as this new charm was harmless and therefore useless for his purposes, but wasn't he always saying it was smarter to start with something basic and simple? What was simpler than a location charm?

"Well," he finally said, "it's something to consider."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had more time to consider it than he would have liked. Speaking with Ginny proved to be something of a challenge, as every time they stole a moment to themselves, one family member or another would go sauntering by, not so discreetly peering into the room. It made for an apprehensive atmosphere, and neither of them were truly comfortable. Any serious conversations were carefully avoided for fear of being overheard, and any form of intimacy was out of the question.

It really was a torturous irony – he finally had her back with him, a dream come true, but she still felt beyond his reach. Ginny was handling it marginally better than he, given she actually liked the source of their trouble...but only marginally. The frustration practically radiated out of them, but if anyone else in the house noticed, they didn't comment.

Potter seemed always somewhere between wanting to throttle him and struggling to accept him. One minute, he would be glaring hatefully, the next making an effort to strike up some sort of inane conversation. Ginny insisted that the latter was because he had "done a great deal of maturing." Draco thought it was a lot of bollocks, but kept his mouth shut—apparently, Ginny and Potter had grown quite close indeed. This annoyed him to no end, but Ginny had made it quite clear that it was the way things were and that was that. Her brothers, on the other hand, had done no such "maturing," and the tension between the overprotective siblings and himself was palpable.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to think of him as another son already. Much to his mortification and Ginny's delight, the woman fussed over him constantly. Apparently he had grown far too thin locked up in his room. He insisted that he was just naturally lean, but Molly would have none of it. Mr. Weasley, while more appropriately formal with him, didn't seem to have any qualms with Draco either.

"They weren't around to see how you acted in school," Ginny had explained one afternoon when he had pointed out the strangeness of his rapidly evolving relationship with her parents. "All they know is what you've given up for us...or me, it doesn't really matter which...and that I love you."

That was another thing—she kept saying she loved him. He noticed she always hesitated before she did, like she was still getting used to the concept, but it seemed as if she made it a point to say it daily. Every time she did, his chest would ache and he had the strangest urge to tackle her to the nearest bed, but it made him awkward as well. She would always watch him afterwards, and he knew only all too well she was hoping for some reciprocation...reciprocation he wasn't sure he could give.

_Did_ he love her? Quite possibly. He had spent far too much time pining after her to fool himself into believing she was just a casual interest anymore. Was it true that he hadn't the slightest clue what love was? Far more than likely. Even if he _did_ know what love was, and did indeed feel it for her, would he ever gather the courage to tell her? He honestly couldn't say.

So, in an effort to avoid thoughts of this brand altogether, Draco turned once more to his faithful research. Soon, though, he found even his work had let him down.

"What's the matter?" Ginny was lying on her stomach, chin propped in linked hands as she gazed at him.

He looked up at her and blinked. "What?"

"You were thinking about something; you didn't look too happy."

Draco sighed. "No...it's this sodding spell. Half the reason I could work out the shield was because every component I used was broken down to the last tiny detail in some book or another. I don't have that reference with this, though, so I don't really know how to go on...not to mention I can't think of a way to make it a tad bit more lethal."

Ginny frowned in thought. "What do you mean, 'broken down?'"

"When a new spell is invented, the Wizard responsible records all the different parts—wand movements, syllables, voice inflections—and states why they're there. It's just procedure, mostly so it can be studied later for something just like this." Draco rifled through some of the notes scattered across his desk and handed her a parchment. "See?"

Ginny studied the proffered sheet for a moment, worrying her bottom lip thoughtfully. "I can talk to Harry," she finally offered. "He still meets with Dumbledore constantly, so maybe he can get you notes like these."

Draco agreed, and the matter was dropped for the time being.

As the days wore on, Draco's anxiety grew. He only just got Ginny back. How was he going to deal with another lengthy separation so soon, especially when he hadn't really had the chance to truly be with her since that first night?

All too soon, and before he had even come close to finding any answers, the holiday came to its close. It was the night before Ginny was to return to Hogwarts, and they were both sitting cross-legged opposite one another on his bed, fingers twined.

"Ginny..."

She looked up sharply at his sudden change in tone. They had been speaking quite casually about Slytherin's chance in the Quidditch finals, pointedly ignoring the cold truth of the date, but now his voice was distinctly serious. "Don't even, Draco Malfoy."

Now it was his turn to look at her curiously. "Don't even what?"

"Don't go getting scared and pulling something like last time."

He smiled a sad sort of smile. "No, I won't. I'm just...I wish we could've spent more time together...alone." He glanced grudgingly towards the wide open door. "It's going to be a long time."

She didn't say anything, eyes trained on their interlocked fingers.

"Are you going to tell that Creevey git you're spoken for now?" He growled the question, unable to quite mask his jealousy.

Her laughter was soft as she shook her head. "Draco, you know I can't. I'm not supposed to know where you are, remember?"

Draco scowled, more unhappy with the situation than he would have thought possible. "Then make someone up. I don't want anyone even _thinking_ of touching you."

She smiled broadly and leaned forward so she could wrap her arms around his neck. When she spoke, her breath was right against his ear, hot and ticklish. "I'm so happy to hear you say that."

His reaction to her was immediate, and heedless of the lack of any real privacy, he ran his hands up her back to pull her closer, kissing her long and hard. It was the most they had dared since the holiday began, and Draco found himself quickly losing himself in the sensations. Just when he was contemplating the quickest way to get her shirt off, someone cleared his throat loudly and Draco broke away from her quickly.

Remus Lupin stood in the doorway, an amused expression on his face. "Lucky thing I volunteered to come and fetch you, not your dad, eh?" he asked Ginny with a knowing smile.

She flushed crimson and gave a small nod. "What do you need?"

"Your mum says that you have to get packed for tomorrow. She's already tearing apart your room as we speak, so if I were you, I'd get to it."

Ginny sighed a little, but nodded politely despite her obvious disdain. "Of course. Thanks."

Lupin returned her nod and, completely shocking Draco, tossed a wink his way before vanishing from the doorway.

Ginny sighed again. "I gotta go."

"No. You need to stay." Draco made to bring her close once more, unwilling to give up the contact he had so briefly enjoyed, but she evaded him.

"I'll see you in the morning, Draco," she told him softly, brushing her lips across his cheek before walking out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wish I could say that I'll owl you," Ginny told him with a strained smile, a tear slowly creeping down her cheek.

Draco watched the small drop's progress for a second, his mind catching on to anything that could distract him from the reality of the moment, before raising his eyes to hers once more. He said the only thing he could think to say: "Don't cry."

They were standing only inches apart in a hallway off of the foyer where everyone else waited. Draco felt he should probably be saying something reassuring to her at this point, but all he could think was the perhaps selfish thought that it just wasn't fair that he had to give her up so soon. And now she was only crying harder.

"Don't go snogging other girls while I'm away," she joked, trying for the comfortable banter they enjoyed under better circumstances, but not really succeeding.

He was sure the smirk he offered in return was pathetic. "I'll try, but I can't make any promises—they just throw themselves at me here, you know."

She made as if to laugh, but it came out more as a sniffing, hiccupping sound. Her arms went around his shoulders, and she fitted her body snugly to his.

Holding her just as tightly in return, he felt his own fears rise up. In his heart, he knew that Ginny wasn't the unfaithful sort, but the old phobia that she would find someone else refused to be shaken. Voicing his inner struggle, he murmured, "Same for you—I wasn't joking when I said I don't want anyone else touching you."

"Draco, you don't have to worry." She took the by now familiar pause that told him exactly what was coming next. "I love you."

Just as the night before, when she spoke, her exhalations played along the shell of his ear in such a way that he had to back away from her. His eyes ran over her slowly, appreciatively, desperately trying to commit every detail to memory for future examination. And then there was nothing more to say or do, and he could see in her eyes that she knew it too.

"Goodbye, then," Ginny murmured.

Draco bent down to deliver her a searing kiss, forcing himself to pay extra careful attention to the feelings washing through him—he wanted to remember this, and he wanted her to remember too. "Goodbye, Ginevra."

She swallowed, and, appearing a little dazed, turned and walked away. He followed her, watching as she greeted her family in the foyer and prepared to leave. The most incredible, sharp, icy pain was stabbing through him, and his jaw ached from the force with which he gritted his teeth. His midsection turned at the sight of her, looking so somber yet resolute, her stubborn strength around her even now, and gods above but she was stunning to him. And in that moment, he knew.

"Ginny!"

She froze, her fingers wrapped around the handle and one foot hovering over empty space as she made to step out of the door. He was extremely grateful that she was the last to exit, leaving them alone as she turned back to face him. "Yes, Draco?"

"I love you too."

Her eyes went wide and she just gaped at him for a moment. Then she broke into a huge grin even as tears started coursing down her cheeks again. She ran at him and hugged him fiercely, pressing dozens of tiny kisses against his neck and jaw and even managing to land a few on his mouth.

"I'll be back soon," she whispered determinedly. "I'll be back."

He nodded into her hair, breathing her in one last time before she left, and this time the door closed behind her.

It was with mixed emotions that Draco trudged back up to his room, part of him filling with elation knowing that this time, Ginny left as his, and part of him already aching at the loss of her. Needless to say, he was distracted, and later he would consider that the reason he didn't notice the other occupant of his room until he was almost on top of the intruder.

"Dumbledore?"

The wizened old man was seated at his desk, apparently looking over his notes. At the acknowledgement of his presence, the Headmaster looked up and smiled at Draco. "Ah, young Master Malfoy, returned from seeing off Ms. Weasley, I assume?"

So stunned at the man's unexpected appearance, Draco could only nod.

"Ah, good, then I presume you have enough time now to discuss a matter of relative importance. Am I correct?"

Draco finally found his voice. "What are you doing here?"

Dumbledore smiled again, his eyes holding their tell-tale twinkle. "I have a proposition for you, Mr. Malfoy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – hopefully that wasn't a fluff overload lol...I've been trying to really build up to these parts through the entire story so it would be realistic now, but I can never be sure.


	39. Alone at Last

A/N - Thanks so much to all of the fantastic reviewers!

IMPORTANT – this chapter is rated R. You have been warned lol.  
-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 39: Alone at Last

Draco eyed Dumbledore warily, circling the man so that he could sit on the bed. "What do you mean, a proposition?"

"Just that—a proposition...an opportunity, if you will."

"What sort of opportunity?" Draco's mind was racing with possibilities, so wild that not a one of them was viable.

The old wizard seemed to study Draco for several moments before speaking once more. "Harry tells me that Ms. Weasley had a conversation with you about the progress of that ingenious spell of yours—excellent work, by the way, my boy."

The blond inclined his head slightly in recognition, simply waiting.

"Reached a bit of a plateau, have you?"

Draco shrugged. "Maybe...there're still a few things I could try." A lie—he had tried everything he could think of—but if his father taught him anything that stuck, it was never to reveal one's weakness.

"Ah." Dumbledore folded his hands across his lap. "I see."

Draco endured the silence a full minute at least before he cracked and took the bait the bearded wizard dangled before him. "You see a solution, I gather?"

The old man smiled. "Perhaps, perhaps. It seems to me, Draco, that as it is _my_ spell giving you difficulty, it is only logical that we collaborate on this endeavor of yours."

It was with a great deal of effort on Draco's part that he held back his contemptuous sneer. "Collaborate? You mean you want to be...partners?" Calling up restraint he didn't even know he possessed, he also managed to swallow the scoff threatening to break loose.

"It only makes sense. You are obviously quite gifted with this, and I myself have put quite some time into the craft. It is my charm you are trying to incorporate, and you have run out of sources to help you. What other options do you have if you wish to continue, Draco?"

Draco felt his fingers curl against his thighs, knowing the old nutter was right, and hating that. "Even if I agreed, how would we do it? You already won't let me communicate through owl, and you can't be here. In case you forgot, you have a school to run."

Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling in that maddening way they did right before he pushed aside the curtain and revealed all. "There are other ways."

Draco was growing frustrated. "What? Floo? I thought you wouldn't allow this place to be hooked up to the floo network at Hogwarts. You said it was too much of a risk, too easily found out."

The old man nodded. "That's true. I won't allow for the chance of a student stumbling across this secret. But that wasn't what I was implying; it would be far too difficult to work through such indirect means. No, we would need to meet in person, Draco."

He felt his heart rise despite himself. Was the Headmaster implying what he thought he was? "You mean...I can go to Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore showed a sad, regretful sort of smile and shook his head. "You know that is out of the question. Even if I hid you away in the castle somewhere, it would be far too easy for some wayward student or even faculty member to discover you, and you remember how gossip spreads in Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy. News of your whereabouts would reach your father's ears before the day was out. All of your time spent here would be for naught, and I won't risk that."

"Then what other choice is there?" Draco snapped, patience finally reaching its breaking point. "What other way are you seeing that I'm missing?"

"There is a place," Dumbledore began calmly, eyes never leaving Draco's face, "that has hidden others before you quite well and that is close enough to Hogwarts that no magic need be employed to reach it."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I believe the students call it the 'Shrieking Shack.' You may recall."

"The haunted house in Hogsmeade?" Draco wrinkled up his nose. If he thought this place was bad, he couldn't imagine what a dilapidated mess that old rickety excuse for a building would be. "Where Sirius Black holed up Third year?" He seemed to remember Ginny telling him that once.

Dumbledore inclined his head. "Yes, although it's changed quite a bit since then. House elves have already cleaned up the interior, though the outside must remain less than appealing to maintain appearances, of course. You will also be provided with the finest related volumes Hogwarts library has to offer, not to mention certain valuable equipment you're lacking here." He paused a moment as if searching for words.

"Admittedly, there is much more risk involved there, as here is undoubtedly the safest place for you, but I can see no other way. I want this spell completed in time for its use, and time is something we have very little of. If you take this opportunity, if you accept my help and we work together, I think we can manage. What do you say?"

Draco considered. It certainly would be nice to have upgraded tools and more thorough sources, and as loathe as he was to admit it, Dumbledore _would_ be of service to him. None of that really occurred to him right at that moment, though. Only one thought was running through his mind at this point: _Close enough to reach without magic...close enough to Ginny_.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Draco? Will you accept?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny, could you please sit still? You're driving me mad."

The redhead in question sent an apologetic smile to Colin. "Sorry."

"What's got you so fidgety anyway?" Colin asked, regarding an odd vegetable like thing on the end of his fork with some trepidation. When his neighbor ate it with no adverse effects, he shrugged and shoved the food into his mouth.

"Still on a sugar high, I guess," she lied. Ginny glanced up to the staff table, feeling herself fidget unintentionally when she noticed Harry had retired already.

It was their second day back at the castle, their first day of classes, and during Defense Against the Dark Arts Harry had asked her to stay behind. After everyone else left, he had instructed her to meet him in his rooms after supper, reminding her to use the kitchen floo. His face had given away nothing. She had tried to coax more information out of him, but he had refused to discuss it. This had been the longest meal of her life.

She worried her lip a little absently. Was it alright to go now? Harry had left, and she had long since finished eating, being far too curious to do much more than pick at the contents of her plate. An annoyed little sigh escaped her.

"Are you sure you're alright there, Ginny?" Colin peered at her curiously.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah, fine...listen, I've got some work to do. I think I'm going to just head up to the dorms. See you tomorrow, yeah?"

The speculative look remained on his face, but he nodded anyway. "Night."

A short jog later, and Ginny was dusting off her school robes as she stepped into Harry's sitting room. He was already seated on the sofa, a rather hefty looking tome open on his lap and a bored expression on his face.

"I thought you left that kind of reading for Hermione," Ginny commented as she took a seat next to him.

Harry jumped, his head snapping up, then visibly relaxed again with a weak smile. "I didn't even hear you floo in." He glanced down at the book with a scowl. "And I usually do leave it to her, but unfortunately this is assigned reading from Dumbledore."

"Assigned reading?"

Harry sighed and offered up an ironic smile. "Yeah, and here I thought I was done with homework. He's trying to cram my head as full of defensive tactics and all that as possible, I think. Lately he's been getting really intense about it...even worse than before."

Ginny frowned at the dark look on Harry's face. "You think there's something he's keeping from you?"

Harry closed his eyes and pushed the book aside, pausing a moment to rub his scar absently. "I think I wouldn't put it past him. My scar has been a bit achy lately, but that's nothing new really. I don't know what's going on, to be honest...and I hate that."

"If it were really serious, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would tell you."

"Would he? Or would he hide it so I wouldn't worry?" Harry snorted. "Too late for that, though, I'm afraid."

Ginny's face was a mask of pity as she took his hand. "No one expects any miracles from you, Harry."

His smile was bitter. "But the thing is, they do. I'm the 'Boy Who Lived.'" And Ginny didn't know what to say to that because she knew he was right. The silence stretched on peacefully for a few moments before Harry broke it. "Sorry, I didn't ask you to come here for all that. I actually have a surprise for you."

Ginny grinned. "What sort of surprise?"

Harry chuckled, and Ginny was relieved to see that his mood seemed to be lifting, if only slightly. "Hold on." He disappeared into his bedroom, and when he reemerged, he tossed a silvery bundle at her.

She caught it, knowing instantly by the odd, flowing feel of it what it was. "Your invisibility cloak? You're giving me your invisibility cloak?"

He shook his head. "Loaning it. You might not need it at all, but it can't hurt to be cautious."

"I don't understand."

Harry sat down again. "Remember what I told you happened in Third year? How, or actually where, I met Sirius for the first time?"

Ginny gave him a quizzical look. "Yeah...he was hiding out in the Shrieking Shack. What about it?"

"Remember how Hermione, Ron and I got there?"

Still confused, Ginny nodded slowly. "You went through a gap in the roots of the Whomping Willow. Ron broke his leg when Sirius dragged him in."

Harry showed the barest of smiles. "Right. Put on the cloak, go down there—you can't miss the entrance when you're looking for it—and follow the tunnel. You'll end up in the Shrieking Shack, obviously, and from there just go upstairs, and I _think_ Dumbledore mentioned it's the second room on the right."

"What's in the second room on the right? Why would you want me to go to the _Shrieking Shack_?" If Ginny thought she had been confused and curious before, she had no idea what to classify the raging need to know burning through her now.

Now Harry's smile turned just a little bit mischievous. "Just trust me. Go. You'll like it."

Ginny opened her mouth to demand more answers, but Harry was already pulling her to her feet and wrapping her in the cloak. With hands on her now invisible shoulders, he steered her to his door, opened it, and shoved her gently out of it, snapping the door shut immediately after.

For several seconds, Ginny could only gape at the closed door in utter incredulity. Slowly, her wits came back to her, and she turned to scan her surroundings. It occurred to her she had never actually entered or exited Harry's rooms through the actual door, only the kitchen floo, and for a moment she didn't know where to go.

Deciding to just walk and see what happened, she followed the corridor until she started recognizing portraits hanging on the walls, and from there managed to navigate her way back to familiar territory. She figured everyone must still be at supper in the Great Hall, or at least mostly everyone, because the halls were quite deserted as she walked quickly through them. The outdoors were arrived at without a glitch, and the walk to the Whomping Willow was just as smooth.

It was then, standing before the volatile tree, that Ginny first remembered the whole "getting beaten to a bloody pulp" issue. Harry had told her that Crookshanks had "deactivated" the thing for him and Hermione to follow, but Ginny had no such assistance with her now. Her brief worry proved unnecessary, though, as she inched forward cautiously to find the willow had already been "turned off."

Harry was right, the entrance was easy to find, and briefly wondering what in the world she was doing there, Ginny found herself in a stifling little passageway. She experienced a short bout of claustrophobic sensation before steeling herself and starting forward. The distance had to be at least as long as the walk to Hogsmeade, she knew, since that was exactly where she was going, but when a light that did not emanate from the tip of her wand entered her sights, she thought that the trip had seemed shorter.

The foreign light grew steadily brighter until it enveloped her, and feeling as if her head was practically buzzing with anticipation of whatever was about to happen, she stepped out of the tunnel and into what had to be the Shrieking Shack. It looked nothing like the haunted house she knew, though. While not exactly _pristine_, per se, the place _was_ quite cleaned up and even a little cozy.

Following Harry's instructions, Ginny did a bit of searching and found the stairs leading up, noting spots where boards had obviously been repaired or in some cases completely replaced. The next floor had the look of a space recently fixed up as well; Ginny hesitated a moment before the long row of closed doors, then picked out the second one to the right and made towards it. A soft orange glow, brighter than the dimmed lighting of the hall, spilled through the crack at the bottom of the entrance. She only just remembered to tug the invisibility cloak off before pushing into the room.

And there, standing with his back to her as he read through a long parchment, stood a platinum haired boy she could never mistake for anyone else.

"Draco?" Her voice was rich with disbelief, and she fleetingly considered the possibility that she had simply gone round the bend. He spun, just in time to catch her as she threw her arms around his neck. "Draco!"

His arms tightened across her back, and he buried his face into her neck. "Ginny! What are you doing here?"

She slid down his body until her toes touched floor and then backed away a little. "What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" She looked around, eyebrows creasing in befuddlement. This room, too, showed signs of recent remodeling—as far as she could tell, it had a sort of Victorian theme to it, big thick drapes hanging over windows and an oversized four poster bed positioned against the center of the far wall. All the furniture seemed to have mahogany in it somewhere, and the thick rugs beneath her feet bore a paisley print. "This isn't really the Shrieking Shack, is it?"

Draco showed a small smile, setting the parchment he had been scanning down on an antique looking roll top desk behind him. "It is, actually. From the outside it's still a shambles, but the House Elves cleaned up the inside for me." His eyes skimmed over the room briefly. "The décor's not really my taste, but it's definitely better than Grimmauld."

Ginny shook her head slowly, mind reeling from the surreal quality of this entire situation. Questions zipped through her mind faster than she could process them. "What...why...how are you here? _Here_, of all places?"

He leaned back against the desk. "Well, you know how you said you would get me Dumbledore's notes for my research...?" Draco quickly recounted his conversation with the Headmaster, the wrinkle to his nose when he told her about their partnership clearly displaying his lack of enthusiasm. "I needed to be close to him, but not actually _in_ the castle where I could be discovered. This was the solution he came up with," Draco concluded.

She was grinning hugely. "Do you realize what this means? I'll actually be able to see you now!"

"Why do you think I agreed to this clearly disastrous idea in the first place?" he asked with a smirk.

Ginny bit her lip in an effort to hold back the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes from the sheer relief flooding through her. She had never been so happy as when he had told her that he loved her, but the thoughts of not seeing him again until she graduated, especially after his confession, had nearly crushed her. Now, though...

"You never said why _you_ were here," Draco pointed out. "Not that I'm not happy to see you," he quickly assured, eyes sweeping over her with an unmistakable gleam behind them.

Fighting the effects just one look from him had on her, she managed to explain, "Harry just told me he had a surprise for me. He gave me this," she held up the cloak still clutched in one hand, "and directions."

Draco's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Potter? Well...that makes sense, I s'pose, since bloody _Dumbledore_ wanted to postpone any meeting until tomorrow, being the weekend and all." His gaze fell on her again, and his lips quirked as his whole demeanor suddenly changed. "I'm surprised Scarhead willingly let you come and see the big bad Slytherin, let alone it being his idea." He reached out and grasped her wrists, pulling her to him and placing her arms snugly around his waist. "...Especially when we're _all alone_."

Ginny didn't miss the emphasis he placed on the last two words, and she felt her heart skip a beat at their implications. "I told you he's gotten a lot better about everything..." she managed to whisper, every part of her feeling hyper aware for some reason. Well...not for just "some reason," since she knew exactly what reason—and it just so happened to have blond hair and gray eyes that were rapidly turning a bit darker than she was accustomed to.

"Well then, remind me to thank the git later."

And before she could even chastise him for still being rude, he was kissing her deeply, and the thought flew from her mind. Her arms stayed tightly around his waist where he had put them earlier, but his own hands were running over her shoulders and sides and back, leaving tingling paths in their wake.

The kiss broke. 

"Merlin, I missed you," he murmured without opening his eyes.

She smiled, looking up into his face that looked both so content and wanting at the same time. "It's only been two days."

His eyes opened and stared directly into hers. She didn't even realize he was moving until her back hit one of the ornately carved bedposts. "Let me rephrase," he corrected himself. "I missed _this_." And then his lips were on hers again, and she knew exactly what he meant.

Sensations were coursing through her at a rapid speed, his mouth kissing her into insanity, his hands never staying in one place for long, his body pressed against her front and the wood digging into her back, and underneath it all, the overwhelming and undeniable fact that they really were _alone_ for the first time in months. And they were in love.

Needing to feel more, Ginny's hands wriggled up between them, and with shaking fingers, she began to unfasten his shirt, one button at a time. He made a small gasping noise when her nails scratched lightly over his bared chest, so she did it again, and he tightened his grip around her waist and bit gently onto her bottom lip. Ginny managed to pry his arms off of her long enough to push the shirt off his shoulders where it fell forgotten to the floor, and he tugged her robe off. She wore her school uniform beneath.

"Only you could make that thing sexy," he said, earning a laugh from her.

He lifted the gray vest over her head, leaving her still covered by a white blouse, before pulling her back into his arms for another long, knee-weakening kiss. Soon even the blouse was lost.

Draco brought his hands to her bottom and lifted her clear off the floor, moving her back from the post and dumping her instead into the middle of the bed. Ginny noticed that much like his bed in the Heady Boy room, this one was luxurious and welcoming. Trivial thoughts like that were immediately wiped from her mind when he covered her body with his own; she could feel the beginnings of his desire pressing into her thigh.

"I want you," he mumbled into her neck, making a shiver run from the crown of her head, through her fingertips, and down to her toes.

Bracing his weight on one elbow at the side of her head, he used his free arm to slide underneath her back and unfasten her bra. She helped him to slip it off, and it joined the pile of clothes on the floor. He bent down to pay attention to her newly revealed skin, and she moaned his name quietly.

He moved from one side to the other, and just before his mouth was occupied again, he murmured, "I love you."

She moaned louder. Ginny was feeling almost overwhelmed by the time Draco rose back up to her lips, and then, his voice hoarse, he whispered into her ear, "I _need_ you."

An insistent pounding was thrumming through her veins, and she couldn't remember ever having felt so hot. She turned her head to see his face and felt such an overwhelming surge of love that her mind was instantly made up. "Okay."

His whole body froze for a second, and then ever so slowly, he raised himself up over her and looked down into her eyes. "What did you say?"

She swallowed and reached up to brush a lock of hair back from his eyes. "I said, okay."

He shut his eyes for a minute, exhaling sharply, then stared down at her again. "Are you sure? Positive?"

Offering up a tremulous smile, she nodded. "I am. I want you to be my first, Draco." She trailed a hand down his back, and he groaned softly, dropping his head to her chest.

"Gods, Ginny." He ground his hips against hers, making her gasp. "You don't know how badly I've wanted to hear you say that." Then he pressed his lips to hers hungrily, and never slackening the kiss, slowly nudged her thighs apart with his knee. Breaking off the contact between their mouths, he crawled back until he was kneeling between her legs.

She noticed his hands were a little unsteady as he unzipped her skirt and pulled it slowly off her hips, climbing off to the side when it got far enough down that he was in the way.

"Draco, wait!" Ginny said suddenly, an almost panicked edge to her voice.

He tensed and squeezed his eyes shut tightly; she thought it looked like he was biting the inside of his cheek. "Yeah?"

"The Contraceptive Charm. I don't want to forget."

He exhaled in obvious relief. "Oh, right. Hold on." He leaned back and stretched out his arm to the nightstand, snatching up his wand and touching it lightly against her lower abdomen, clearly enunciating the spell. "Did that feel sort of prickly?" he asked when he was done.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah."

He tossed his wand carelessly over his shoulder. "Good, that means it worked." His eyes ran over her prone figure, naked but for her knickers, and he stretched out next to her, fingertips of one hand skating over her stomach. "Alright?"

She shivered helplessly at his touch and smiled reassuringly. "Yes."

He gathered her carefully into his arms and kissed her languidly, sensually, making her body stir to life, and after awhile rolling them over so that he was on top of her again.

"Take off my trousers, Ginny," he murmured against her lips.

She moved to comply, trailing her nails across his torso like she had earlier, eliciting a sigh from him before reaching his waistband. Unsteadily, she slipped the button loose and pulled down the zipper. The sound of metal sliding against metal seemed loud to her ears, and it added to the dizzying assault on her senses.

Draco helped her push the garment down and kicked it off. Ginny felt a bout of nerves flair up as this other barrier between them fell away, but she tried to swallow it down. She had already made her decision.

His kisses moved down to her collar bone, his hands on her breasts drawing forth little moans and gasps from her, and then he stopped all together, rising up and just staring into her eyes.

"What's the matter?" she asked a little breathlessly. Had she done something wrong? Ginny had to resist the urge to rub her eyes in utter disbelief when she saw a pink tinge of a blush rise up on his cheeks. She didn't think she had _ever_ seen him blush before.

"I'm not sure what to do," he admitted in a mumble.

She blinked, positive she had misheard him. "What? But...but you were the Slytherin _sex god_!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "That's different. I never gave a damn about any of those girls, and they _certainly_ weren't virgins. I don't want to hurt you."

Ginny thought her heart might just break, and she felt any lingering doubt or nerves melt away, leaving her with nothing but the desire for him. At first, she had actually been glad of his experience, figuring it would make things easier, but now she found her confidence rise in the face of his unexpected insecurity. It calmed her to know she wasn't the only one entering new territory tonight.

She smiled and laid her palm flat against his cheek, tracing his lips with her thumb. "Just go slow, and I'll be fine, alright?"

He nodded and turned his head, pressing a soft kiss to her palm. Feeling bold, Ginny took her hand from his face and slipped it just underneath his waistband. He groaned quietly, touching his forehead to hers, and rocked his hips slightly. She had touched him here before, but she had never felt him so aroused. She marveled that he had been speaking so naturally seconds before, let alone holding himself back for her sake.

Draco suddenly backed away, tossing a smirk her way as he moved down her body, and though any other time such a devilish expression would have made her nervous, all she felt now was a thrill of anticipation. He hooked his fingers in the elastic band of her knickers, slid them down her legs, and took a moment to just gaze at her, completely bared to him.

His eyes rose to hers and held for a moment, but no words passed between them. Then his head dipped down, and Ginny had to bite hard on her lip to stifle a cry when she felt him press a kiss against her. Another, longer caress of the lips followed, then he was slowly moving back up her body, pausing here and there for a small lick or gentle bite. Ginny thought she should probably feel a little self-conscious, just lying there and letting Draco explore, but she was too far caught up to care.

He lifted away from her long enough to tug off his boxers, and Ginny looked at him, _all_ of him, for the first time.

She realized she had been staring too long when he chuckled and drawled, "Satisfactory?"

Feeling her cheeks glow hot with embarrassment, she tore her gaze back up to his smirking face and nodded wordlessly, not trusting her voice just then. His smirk widened to a full out smile, and he slowly lowered his weight onto her, kissing her thoroughly but doing no more. She cried into his mouth when his hand snuck in between her thighs and started caressing her so softly it was almost teasing.

She broke their kiss long enough to gasp, "More."

He made no response except to capture her lips again and obligingly rub harder with his fingers. By the time he retracted his hand, she was almost sobbing with feeling, so close she was to going over completely.

"Draco," she tried, voice pleading, but he just silenced her with his lips.

"Not yet," he murmured huskily. "Put your legs round me."

It never occurred to her to deny him as she did as instructed.

"I'm gonna go fast right at first," he warned, "but I think that'll be easier on you. Okay?"

She nodded into his neck, tightly winding her arms around his back and clutching at his shoulders. "I'm ready."

He kissed both of her eyelids, positioned himself, and thrust his hips forward in one quick, sure movement. She cried out and dug her fingers into his shoulders, closing her eyes tightly against the pain even as Draco moaned low in his throat.

Neither of them moved for several moments. Finally, Draco asked in a strained voice, "Are you alright?"

Ginny swallowed and opened her eyes. "Yeah...yeah, I'm fine now."

He exhaled slowly near her ear, then tentatively, rocked his hips against hers. A brief stab of pain accompanied the motion, but a new sensation was tickled as well, a not entirely unpleasant one. She sighed softly and pushed back, silently urging him on.

To his credit, he was gentle with her the entire time. Towards the end, it was actually Ginny encouraging him to go faster and harder before he set her free, releasing the pressure inside of her and making her throw back her head as she called out his name, clinging to his sweat-slicked body through the most intense pleasure she had ever experienced.

He followed seconds after her, a long groan and a whispered, "Ginny" escaping him, and he collapsed boneless on top of her, taking one panting breath, and then rolling them over so that she was draped across his torso.

Ginny spent a long time simply listening to the sound of his heart beating against his breast, mingled with the harsher cadence of their heavy, gasping breaths, and never thought that she would feel so complete again in her life. She knew beyond a doubt that this moment, right now, was what it meant to be wholly content.

"Love you," she murmured.

One of his hands, previously limp at his side, rose up to tangle in her hair and stroke at her back. "Mmmm," he hummed in agreement, eyes closed and a serene look on his face that she had never seen him wear before.

On impulse, she leaned up and placed a kiss on his mouth. His eyes flew open in surprise, then drifted closed again as his lips curved into a light smile beneath hers. This time, Ginny didn't wait for Draco to ask her to stay the night before settling down at his side, half across him...and he didn't seem to mind at all.


	40. Reunion

Chapter 40: Reunion

Ginny entered into the world of the awake regretfully. Two things were immediately called to her still fuzzy attention: the first was an ache from the waist down, and the second was a mouth nibbling leisurely at her neck. She groaned and squirmed around a little, which alerted her to her third and fourth findings, which were that there was another body very close to hers, and she was in a bed that was too big and too comfortable to be her own.

"Morning," the lips currently on her neck whispered.

She blinked her eyes several times in an effort to clear her muddled thoughts and turned to see Draco Malfoy. The night before came back in a rush and momentarily overwhelmed her. _I'm not a virgin anymore_. The thought entered her head abruptly, and once there, seemed to block out any other.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, smoothing some hair back from her face. "Sore?"

She nodded dumbly, still caught somewhere between sleep, reliving the unexpected miracle that was last night, and the realization that she was, in fact, officially deflowered.

The bed shifted, rose when Draco got off of it, then dipped back down again as he rejoined her, this time with his wand in hand. He muttered a spell she recognized vaguely from Hermione's preparation to become a medi-witch, and the ache in her southern half abated.

"Better?"

She nodded again and stretched, letting loose a huge yawn. He chuckled and kissed her temple.

"Thank you," he murmured, mouth still against her skin.

"For what?" she asked in quiet, dazed sort of voice.

"Last night." He trailed kisses down to her jaw. "That was brilliant. You're brilliant."

She grinned and turned her face to the side to meet his lips. "Mmmm."

She felt his arms wind around her waist and pull her tightly against him, his kisses growing purposeful. For a second, she almost surrendered to him, but that second ended when she caught sight of the clock from the corner of her eye.

She pushed him back by his shoulders, ignoring his noise of disappointment. "I missed breakfast!"

"So? This is much better than breakfast. I haven't had you all to myself like this for bloody months," he mumbled, attempting to gather her back up to him.

"No, Draco, I have to get back to the castle! I'm not allowed to leave the grounds, and if someone finds me missing, both me _and_ Harry will be in for it." She wriggled out of his grasp and started hunting around for her clothes.

Still on the bed, Draco groaned and ran his palms over his face. "You said yourself you already missed breakfast—the damage is done, so why don't you come back to bed?"

She yanked her skirt up. "If I get back soon enough, I can just say I stayed up late last night and decided to sleep in." Her blouse was hastily buttoned, followed by her carelessly tugged on vest and tie. "But if I wait too much longer, even that won't be believable."

She finally slipped into her robe and cast about furiously for her wand before finding it on the floor where her robe had been. She straightened and turned to see Draco standing behind her with the sheet wrapped round his waist, watching her actions with a frown.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to run away," he stated bitterly.

She smiled and shook her head, stepping forward to wrap her arms around his neck. "Never that. Trust me, this isn't exactly how I pictured my first 'morning after,' but if you want me free enough to ever come back, I have to go now before I get caught." She leaned back enough to see his face and placed her forehead to his. "Alright?"

He sighed. "Yeah."

She smiled again and hugged him tightly, risking a few more precious seconds to lay her cheek on his shoulder and just revel in the feel of him. "Thank you for being so understanding last night," she whispered, squeezing him a bit tighter briefly. "It was perfect."

"Of course it was," he drawled arrogantly. "It was me."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile at the old Draco she knew, and most definitely loved.

- - - - -

Ginny managed to sneak back into her dorm and get ready properly with no questions asked, much to her relief. She was just re-emerging out into the hallway when she caught sight of Harry walking towards the grounds, and she called out to him. He stopped and turned back to her, a smug smile on his face, which was soon replaced with a look of shock when she launched herself into his arms.

"Thank you so much!" she cried, hugging him tightly.

He gave a slightly choked laugh and managed to pull her off of him. "Thought you'd like that little surprise." His eyes scanned over her briefly. "Where were you this morning? I missed you at breakfast."

Ginny, relieved she had already prepared a story, schooled her features into a look of innocence that would have made Draco proud and said, "Draco and I just never really got much opportunity to talk seriously about what happened, what with the family constantly checking in on us all break, so we were up really late getting things all worked out. I decided to skip breakfast to catch up on missed sleep."

Harry nodded in understanding, and she had to bite back a secret smile.

Then something occurred to Ginny. "Draco said Dumbledore didn't want me seeing him until today at the earliest. Did you know about that?"

Harry shuffled a bit and shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "Maybe, but I figured that being one night early couldn't hurt. Dumbledore told me about the new situation with Malfoy before classes started yesterday, and it was torture trying to lecture with you staring out the window looking like someone kidnapped your puppy." He flashed an impish grin. "Besides, it's not like I never bent the rules a little in my time."

She grinned and enveloped him in another hug. "Thanks, Harry." Then, in a teasing tone, "You're one fantastic bloke, I don't care what Draco says about you."

He laughed and started walking, motioning for her to follow him. "I can only imagine. Now, being the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year and all, I fancy a drink in the Three Broomsticks. If you really want to repay me, you can come along and keep me company."

Ginny considered a moment, then shrugged. "Why not?"

- - - - -

Hogsmeade was crowded, swarming with students already eager to get away from the castle and just the normal traffic of people going about their lives. Ginny felt on the verge of euphoric, the sunshine warming her skin and allowing her to pretend, if only just for now, that everything really was okay, and Draco was here just for her, not to do his part in bringing down an evil wizard. The mood seemed to extend to Harry as well, for which she was glad—he had been far too wound up lately, even if he didn't advertise the fact.

Perhaps it was just the peace seeming to surround her like a shield, but her guard was totally down, and so when a strong pair of arms snatched her around the waist and hoisted her into the air, she was so terrified she let out a shriek. Harry whirled, wand already drawn, but a second later he lowered his arm with a shake of his head.

Ginny had just enough time to wonder what he thought he was doing when a familiar, cheerful chuckle reached her ears.

"You had better have an excellent excuse for not visiting me all this time," an equally familiar voice said near her ear before the owner of said voice dropped her unceremoniously to the ground.

She just barely managed to keep her balance when she landed on her feet, and then promptly turned and punched Blaise Zabini hard in the arm. "Don't _do_ that! You scared the hell out of me, you bastard!"

Blaise smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I'm happy to see you too, Weaselette."

Ginny rolled her eyes, then unable to maintain her scowl, broke into a grin and threw her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. "God, you're obnoxious! You know that?"

He laughed and brought his arms around her back to return the hug. When she pulled away, Blaise acknowledged Harry with a nod. "Potter. How's all that saving the world business going, then?" he inquired casually.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you know, same old, same old. Dark powers rising, time running out, all the usual."

Blaise looked momentarily taken aback that Harry had actually played along, and then his usual grin spread across his face; he clapped him on the back companionably. "Ah, well, we can't all lead exciting lives, can we now? You let me know if I can help, mate."

Ginny was looking back and forth between the two of them like she had never seen them before. Harry caught her expression and shrugged, while Blaise was simply looking highly amused by the entire situation...though that was nothing new, considering.

"So what are you two up to this fine day?" Blaise asked, throwing an arm across Ginny's shoulders.

Finding her voice at last, Ginny answered, "Going to the Three Broomsticks." She glanced at Harry, who shrugged again and gave a slight nod of permission to her unasked question. "Want to join us?"

"I s'pose it couldn't hurt. Luna's out shopping with my mum for a dress, so if I know my women, they won't be back for hours."

"You two set a date yet?" Harry asked, clearly struggling to be polite to the one-time Slytherin, for which Ginny felt a world of gratitude.

Blaise glanced at him, apparently still not used to the idea of a civil conversation with Harry Potter, though his slight smirk showed he was more entertained by the notion than anything else. Ginny played with a brief fantasy of Draco and Harry conversing like this, then immediately dismissed it with an inaudible snort. _Yeah, right_.

"Not yet," Blaise was saying in response. "We're waiting for my best man to become...ah, available. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

"Right, right," Harry nodded.

Ginny thought that, under normal circumstances, this was the point where an awkward silence would make its entrance, but of course Blaise was with them, and she didn't even think the term "awkward silence" fell under his vocabulary.

"So, Potter, you found yourself a girl yet?" 

Ginny looked to Harry interestedly; she had wondered herself, but given she wasn't entirely positive he had gotten over his crush on _her_, she hadn't been brave enough to broach the subject. 

Harry shrugged noncommittally and looked out over the crowd. "Nope."

Ginny was confused by the slow smirk that played across Blaise's lips. He leaned closer to her conspiratorially. "Did you see that look?"

Harry glanced at the pair of them sharply, and Ginny shook her head.

"That expression was the one of a man who has _indeed_ found himself a girl, but hasn't yet admitted he wants her. Draco looked just like that for ages before he finally snogged you good and proper."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at a protesting Harry.

"Which means," Blaise continued, completely disregarding Harry, "it's probably something a bit forbidden. That's why Draco was in denial, anyway, the whole forbidden thing, I mean." He looked to Harry, one eyebrow arched. "A student, perhaps?"

Harry was flushed a fascinating cherry shade, and Ginny couldn't help but giggle at his look of incredulity. _The mark of a person who's not used to Blaise yet_, she mused silently, recognizing the expression.

After some consideration of Blaise's suspicions, though, everything seemed to fall neatly into place. Ginny _had_ thought that Harry's one-eighty concerning her and Draco was almost too good to be true. However, a convenient new flame would explain everything. She just couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it, while Blaise picked up on it in a few minutes. But then, that was just Blaise for you.

"Listen," Harry tried, clearly fighting for calm. "There's no girl."

"For there being no girl, you're sporting quite the blush," Blaise commented lightly.

Harry sighed in frustration just as the three of them pushed their way into the Three Broomsticks. "I'm going to go buy the drinks." With that, he stalked off into the crowd.

Ginny laughed and shook her head as Blaise steered her towards his favorite booth. "You haven't lost your touch, I see."

"What can I say? I'm gifted." He sat down across from her. "So really, how've you been? From the few owls you sent, you were less than jolly."

She smiled a little. "That's true enough." She hesitated a bit. "Draco and I had a bit of a row...we separated."

Blaise's eyes grew wide with shock. "What?"

"_Were_ separated," she hastily corrected. "It was all a big misunderstanding. Him trying to do the easiest thing and just being stupid." She waved her hand dismissively. "It's all over now. Better, even."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Better?"

She bit her lip and grinned, feeling with some horror as a blush rose up on her face at the memory of the night before. "I told him I loved him, and he actually said it back," she shared, praying that that would explain her inopportune flush. She couldn't be sure if it would—Blaise had an infuriating knack for reading people, as he demonstrated earlier on poor Harry.

He looked a bit suspicious, lips just barely quirked in the smallest of knowing smirks, but he simply cleared his throat and said, "That's brilliant. I'm happy for you guys, really." He paused, an odd look on his face, and it was Ginny's turn to try and read _him_. "How's Draco?"

Blaise actually sounded slightly pained, and Ginny realized with a start what it was: he missed Draco. She wanted to smack her forehead. Why hadn't it ever occurred to her that they would miss each other? They were best friends, and nearly inseparable back at Hogwarts! Blaise had gone without seeing Draco even longer than she had ever been apart from him. It had been unavoidable, of course—Dumbledore didn't want to take any unnecessary risks, Blaise coming to headquarters being one such risk. _But Draco's not at headquarters anymore_, she thought excitedly.

"How would you like to see for yourself?" she asked smugly.

He raised his eyebrows. "I'd love to, but I thought our dear Headmaster didn't want me near your lot's precious hiding place."

Her smugness swelled just a bit. "Not a problem anymore. In fact, we might just be able to pop in for a visit after we leave here."

Harry walked up just then and slid down next to Ginny, passing butterbeers around obliviously. He took a careful sip from his own, eyes darting between Blaise's intrigued face and Ginny's delighted one. "What's going on?"

"I was just telling Blaise we might be able to pay his best man a visit," Ginny informed him.

Harry shrugged. "Don't see why not." A slight grimace graced his features. "You'll excuse me if I don't join you."

Blaise chuckled. "Why Potter, one would think you had a grudge."

"You're hilarious. I'm laughing on the inside, really," he returned drily.

The olive-skinned boy flashed a charming smile. "Glad you think so. Now, about this girl..."

Harry looked to Ginny, appearing somewhere between exasperation and pleading for help. "Has he always been like this?"

She nodded solemnly, lips just barely twitching as she held back her laughter.

"So _why_ were you always going on about how he's really not so bad as far as Slytherins go?"

"Hey." Blaise looked a bit indignant. "I think I take offense to that."

Now Ginny did laugh. "He grows on you...he's a bit like mold on the side of one of those little cottages—at first it's unpleasant, but after enough of it, it starts to look pretty."

Blaise was openly glaring at her. "Thanks, Gin. I'm eternally grateful for that one."

She grinned and offered him a little shrug by way of apology.

The offended young man "humph-ed" stubbornly and turned resolutely back to Harry. "So I'm going to stick with my first guess and say she's a student. How did that come about?"

Harry was beginning to blush again, so he quickly downed his butterbeer and stood abruptly. "Well, I've got lots of grading to do, and you two should probably go for that visit before the students have to be back at the castle." He turned to Blaise and looked a bit awkward. "Erm...it was...nice to meet you?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow and smirked. "We've already met, Potter. Remember? Hogwarts? We were in the same year...I helped Draco charm your potions homework to say 'Snape is a poof' that one time. Ringing any bells?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Right, almost forgot about that homework incident. I hope you know I got a month's worth of detention for that."

"That was the general idea," Blaise remarked coolly, looking anything but guilty.

Harry shook his head, then glanced to Ginny. "Bye, Gin. You still have my cloak, yeah?" At her nod, he said, "Right, then I'll see you soon. And Zabini...well, it was an experience."

Blaise watched him go thoughtfully. "You know, it really is a shame we had that whole 'mortal enemies' thing happening back at Hogwarts. He seems like he might have been tolerable...if he was a bit less noble, that is. I'm sure I could have turned him around, though."

Ginny snorted. "Then let's thank Merlin you didn't get to him." She rolled her eyes at his mock pout. "Come on, Zabini, let's go."

- - - - -

"The problem," Draco explained as calmly as possible to Dumbledore, "is that your location charm is harmless. I don't want it to be, but I can't find another spell to tack on and change that." It was perhaps the dozenth time he had said this same thing to the old man, he was sure, but apparently the concept was not getting across.

Albus was seated comfortably in one of two armchairs positioned before the fireplace while Draco paced, fingers idly stroking through his long beard. "Yes, I'm aware that my little invention is not lethal enough for your ambitions, Draco, but what I fail to comprehend is why another spell must be 'tacked on' at all."

The younger man sighed and tossed himself into the unoccupied chair, eyes fixed wistfully on the door. He had been quite enjoying himself before his former Headmaster had showed up. After Ginny left, Draco had spent a long time simply lying back on the bed and swimming in memories of the night before. Never in his life had he experienced anything quite like that, never had he expected that explosive rush of emotion to flood him as surely as if some mental dam had been released. He had always imagined that bedding Ginny would be the final step in making her irrevocably _his_, but he was discovering now that it might be the other way around entirely. Draco knew that, for better or worse, he had given Ginny Weasley his soul last night...and gods, but it had felt amazing.

"Draco?"

His gaze darted from the door back to the kindly smiling wizard opposite him. It just figured that this man would come knocking at the exact wrong time. Loosing another light sigh of resignation, Draco got back to the matter at hand—the stubborn spell with seemingly no solution. "Another one has to be added, sir, because the spell, as is, will not be offensive whatsoever." Honestly, what was this, the dozenth and first time now?

"You misunderstand," Dumbledore explained with infinite patience. "Perhaps I was not clear. Is there no way to simply manipulate the existing spell formula rather than adding to it?"

Draco frowned a little. "I've thought about it, but I guess I never really looked too far into the possibility. A bit of playing around here and there, but nothing too extensive. It always just seemed easier to find another hex."

Dumbledore's lips gave a small, amused twitch. "Easier, hmmm?"

The blond scowled darkly. "Manipulating a spell isn't exactly elementary. In fact, it can be deadly."

"And that is why I am here to help," Dumbledore stated with a small bob of his head. "May I please see your notes?"

Stifling the urge to tell the ancient wizard he could bugger off, Draco rose wordlessly and opened a desk drawer, lifting out a neat bundle of parchment which was handed off to the other man without comment. Dumbledore peered at Draco's bold scrawl through the crescent moon spectacles every Hogwarts students knew so well for long moments. Occasionally, he would mumble something incoherent to himself or raise his eyebrows, but otherwise remained still.

"You do have a rather volatile equation here, my boy," Dumbledore finally conceded, speaking slowly. "It certainly merits some apprehension."

"Exactly why I was so bent on finding a new spell. I wasn't going to risk blowing myself to bits by twisting the wrong strand of magic the wrong way." Draco sank tiredly back into the chair, rubbing a hand absently over his face.

"A wise choice, I would say," the older man admitted, eyes once more roaming across the long parchment in his hands.

Draco had just opened his mouth to comment when Ginger, who had been a bit moody ever since the move, abruptly looked to the door with flattened ears, eyes narrowed and tail switching irritably. Draco knew from past experience this meant the cat heard someone (or some_thing_, as the case may be) nearby.

"Someone's coming," he announced in his usual bored tone, though the reflexive tightening of his fingers around his wand somewhat betrayed his air of indifference. After all, Dumbledore had stressed the fact that he was not nearly as safe here as he had been at Grimmauld, and for all Draco's bravado, he could not quite shake the fear that his father would just show up one day.

Dumbledore had just enough time to raise his eyebrows questioningly when the knock sounded.

"Draco? Are you there?" Ginny's voice.

The blond exhaled slowly, slipping his wand back into his robe pocket, and glanced quickly to gauge Dumbledore's reaction to Ginny's presence. Rather than looking surprised or even suspicious, he simply looked mildly interested, making Draco wonder just how much the man actually knew. Shaking himself free of his confused speculations, Draco strode quickly to the door and opened it. Ginny's eyes seemed to be glittering with quiet mischief, and with memories of his last meeting with her inevitably stirred, it was all he could do not to grab her and snog her senseless on the spot. Instead, he stepped aside to let her walk in.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Ginny exclaimed upon entering, expression a mix of shock and panic. "What are you doing here?"

One snowy eyebrow rose. "I think I should be asking you that question, Miss Weasley. I hadn't planned to bring you here until this evening, but it would seem you've beat me to it."

A telling blush rose up on her cheeks. "Er...Harry felt sorry for me, moping around and all, so he sort of told me a bit early..."

Dumbledore's eyes gleamed playfully. "Yes, I doubted it would remain a secret very long after Harry was informed. His heart is in the right place, but he can certainly be rash at times..." he trailed off, apparently gone to some private place of meditation. He returned with a light clearing of his throat. "Well, I suppose I can leave you two to catch up. Draco, I'll look into any configurations that can be safely executed with this spell. I'll see you as soon as I can."

Draco nodded gratefully and watched until the door was securely shut behind the Headmaster. Afterwards, he turned back to Ginny and gave a slow smile, pulling her to him by the hand. "Hello."

Ginny grinned, but to his disappointment, wriggled away before he could do anything. "I have a surprise for you."

Wondering what on earth could possibly be more important right now than a good snog, he raised his eyebrows and said, "A surprise?"

She smiled broadly again, the mischief dancing in her eyes even more pronounced, and turned a little to her right so that she was no longer facing him. "Go ahead."

Draco had a brief second to wonder if she had gone batty, talking to air as she was, when another person appeared from seemingly nowhere next to her. He blinked several times, feeling a ridiculous urge to rub his eyes to make sure they were working properly, because there standing before him was Blaise Zabini.

The typical grin was playing all across his face, and his dark eyes were filled with even more laughter than Ginny's. "Good to see you, mate."

Another stunned moment passed and then in the next, the two boys were embracing tightly, clapping each other on the back warmly. "Lord, Zabini," Draco said when they finally parted, unable to think of anything more intelligent. He had missed his friend terribly, but not until now did he realize just how much. The other boy's presence alone seemed to lift a huge weight off his shoulders.

Blaise was looking around the room, eyebrows raised. "I never took you for the old-fashioned sort, Draco," he commented finally, taking it upon himself to get comfortable in an armchair.

Draco grimaced a bit. "I didn't do the decorating. House elves did it all up before I came...what the bloody hell was with the invisibility cloak?"

Ginny spoke up, smiling broadly. "Well, we both had to be under it when we went through the Whomping Willow, or else someone might've seen and got curious, you know? Then I just wanted to shock you...good thing, too, 'cause I don't know how Dumbledore would've liked both me and Blaise showing up without permission."

Draco nodded distractedly, running an absent hand through his hair before collapsing down opposite Blaise. "Well, bloody hell."

Ginny laughed lightly, then with one final glance between the two, she announced, "Well, I'm going to go find Harry." She grinned mischievously. "Blaise figured out that he's got his eye on some girl, and I'm going insane trying to figure out who it is." She leaned down and brushed her lips lightly over Draco's cheek. "I'll be back in a few hours with the cloak to get Blaise out safely." He nodded again, and with one last squeeze to his hand and a brilliant smile for Blaise, Ginny left, tossing the cloak across her shoulders as she went.

"So," Blaise began smugly. "I hear there have been some declarations of love?"

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes—Zabini never really did get the concept of "pleasantries." "How much did she tell you?"

Blaise shrugged. "Not a lot, actually. Something about a big row, followed by the big 'L-word.'" He raised his eyebrows. "Care to fill in the blanks?"

Despite the teasing sure to follow, Draco had truly missed confiding in his one-time housemate, and now he found himself pouring out the whole story. He covered everything from his logic behind breaking things off, to his insanity without her, to their reunion at Grimmauld over the holiday where they had first admitted to loving each other.

"Well, well." Blaise grinned. "I knew I was right about you having a thing for the Weaselette back in school, but who knew it would turn you into such a softy?"

Draco glared hotly. "Remind me why I was happy to see you again?"

The darker boy smirked. "My fantastic wit?" Smirk widening at Draco's snort, Blaise observed, "You do seem happy, though. Maybe turning into a nancy boy was worth it."

Acknowledging that last statement with nothing more than a dark look, Draco drawled, "I'm about as happy as a bloke can be stuck inside a rotting old house."

Blaise glanced around again. "Doesn't look too bad from the inside."

Draco just shrugged—it didn't, but he was too busy pitying himself at the moment to admit that.

"What was Dumbledore doing here anyway?" Blaise suddenly asked as if it had only just occurred to him that the old wizard had been present.

Taking a deep breath, Draco went into the reasoning behind his being here, and the newly formed "partnership," for lack of a better word, between himself and the Headmaster.

Blaise raised both eyebrows high when he was done, the corners of his mouth twitching with the effort of holding back a smile. "So let me get this straight—you and Dumbledore, who we know is your very favorite person in the world after Potter, is now your work buddy?"

Draco scowled. "Basically."

Now Blaise did smile, chuckling lightly. "Oh, you must be having the time of your life, yeah?"

"It's not exactly a dream come true," Draco agreed, "but I can deal with it as long as I'm away from Grimmauld. That place was even less my tastes than this one, not to mention I was practically in solitary confinement there."

A comfortable silence fell after that in which both young men simply let everything that had passed between them sink in. Finally, Draco said, "Well, I'm almost afraid to ask, but how are things going with the wedding?"

Blaise chuckled and then wasted no time in launching into a full out account of all the plans thus far. With a pair like Luna and Blaise, the tales were actually vastly amusing, and Draco found himself drawn into his best friend's stories despite himself. Blaise had always been almost disgustingly chipper, but recounting his experiences of himself and the woman he loved, he seemed to practically glow with it.

As Draco listened, a tiny nagging thought reluctantly surfaced in the back of his mind and refused to go away, one that intrigued and horrified all at once: he wondered if, just maybe, that might be _him_ one day.

- - - - -

A/N – eh...not so sure about that one, but it's already been awhile since my last update and I couldn't think of how to improve it anyway, so I just sort of went with it. Hope it was alright.


	41. And So It Begins

A/N – thanks so much to all of you amazing reviewers! I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am to every last one of you.

Well, if I can actually stick to my outline (I've never managed it before, but I suppose there's a first for everything), there are six chapters left, including this one and the epilogue. Just thought you might like to know : )

- - - - -

Chapter 41: And So It Begins

Several scribbled on parchments lay strewn and forgotten across the floor, an anomaly compared to Draco's usual tidiness, but at the moment he could care less. He was exhausted, drained mentally and emotionally, and all he wanted was a good, long nap. Sleep proved elusive, though; every time he tried, his thoughts would kick in and slumber would flee. Instead, he reclined against his pillows, eyes open but unfocused.

The last four hours had dragged by in the company of Dumbledore, the longest Draco had ever spent in the man's presence all at once. It was an experience he would rather not repeat if he could help it, especially with the results he got today. As things now stood, the spell had reached a sort of dead end. The first three hours had consisted of every alteration to the existing spell equation they could think of—Draco had only one singed and quite ruined pair of robes to show for the effort. The next hour had been yet more brainstorming, the product of that time currently scattered haphazardly across the floor.

Ginger jumped onto the bed and sauntered over to him, promptly curling up on his chest like she had enjoyed doing at Grimmauld Place. Draco gave the barest of smiles and scratched her absently behind the ear.

"What am I going to do, love?" he murmured, eyes sliding shut. "I'm at the end of my rope here."

The cat only purred in response, tilting her head this way and that to help guide Draco's ministrations. The blond obliged, glancing at the antique-looking clock hanging over his desk. Blaise should be coming by, though Draco had no idea when, given direct communication was impossible for him. Owls flying to and from the Shrieking Shack would be less than inconspicuous, so he had had to find other means of contacting his friend. To his absolute disgust, he had turned to Dumbledore for this.

Draco hadn't needed to employ any underhanded cunning for that...he had simply asked Dumbledore if Blaise Zabini might be allowed to visit him here since Draco was no longer in Order headquarters. (He hadn't felt it necessary to mention that the dark-haired young man had already been by.) The Headmaster readily agreed, saying something or other about the importance of moral, and had promised to send an owl to Blaise that same day. And so Draco waited.

He wasn't sure why, but he was almost positive Blaise would be able to help with this. There was no real reason for the assurance as Blaise didn't know the first thing about research of this complexity as far as he knew, but it was still there. Maybe Draco was placing too much faith in his friend's admittedly excellent problem solving skills, especially since his expertise was more in the emotional and relationship fields. Maybe he was placing too little faith in them by thinking so. Either way, he had deemed it vitally important that he consult his long-time friend, and so it was arranged.

The direction of his gaze moved lazily from the clock to the parchment-littered floor, and with a resigned sigh, he moved Ginger off of him and rose to clean up the mess. He was kneeling over a pile of notes on the pros and cons of certain tests when the door clicked softly open and shut again. Draco's head snapped around to be greeted by Blaise eyeing him with a raised eyebrow.

"Never thought I'd see the day that the Great Draco Malfoy would be on the floor, hunched over some old parchment, in a place with the word 'shack' in the title," he said, speaking his thoughts aloud with a quirk to his lips.

Draco rolled his eyes and climbed to his feet, carefully stacking the parchments he had been perusing on his desk. "I was just looking over some notes."

Blaise watched him silently a moment, then leaned back against the door, hands shoved into pockets. "So Dumbledore's pretty paranoid, huh?"

Draco settled himself in a chair, casting a curious look towards Blaise. "How do you mean?"

"The message he sent me was in bloody code or something. I finally went up to the school—an interesting process in and of itself with all the hyped up security wards, by the way—and asked him about it."

Draco groaned, squeezing his eyes shut against all the craziness. "Ginny says that Potter keeps thinking Dumbledore's hiding something. I couldn't tell you what."

"Obviously nothing good." Blaise sat. "So, what can I do you for? Dumbledore said you just wanted a visit since I hadn't seen you in so long, but we know _that's_ not exactly true." He smirked.

"I had to tell him something," Draco explained absently with a wave of his hand. "It's this bleeding spell."

"No luck?"

Draco shook his head. "No luck, no progress, no hope, no nothing."

Blaise frowned just a little. "What's the matter with it?"

"I have a shield, I have a spell to locate who cast the spell in the first place—what I don't have is something that will propel the curse back. There isn't exactly a charm like that in existence, and I just spent the last four bloody hours getting absolutely _nowhere_ with Dumbledore. Dead end."

Blaise shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry to hear that, I really am, but I don't know the first thing about this sort of business."

Draco sighed. "Yeah, yeah I know. I don't know what I expected...I guess I just got used to you fixing all my wrecks back in school."

Blaise chuckled lightly. "I did have to do that often enough, didn't I?"

"Shut up," Draco grumbled.

"So you just don't have a spell to...what? Reflect back the curse?" Blaise walked over to the desk, sifting through the piles of unorganized notes.

"Pretty much. Dumbledore thought of manipulating the spell, changing around what we already had, but that was a disaster. It just doesn't work—the thing's already unstable as it is with all the almost-dark magic in it."

Blaise nodded his understanding, dark eyes flicking over the writing in his hands. After a few moments, he burst into laughter. "You caught your robes on fire?"

Draco scowled, realizing Blaise had found the results of that one particularly explosive experiment. "I'm glad you find my misery so amusing," he drawled sarcastically.

The other man's laughter quieted to a chortle. "Sorry, but it really is." Another, longer silence in which Blaise skimmed through the rest of the notes passed. Then he tossed the parchments back onto the desktop, leaning back against the edge of wood.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"You're screwed, my friend."

"Knew you'd be a big help," Draco muttered.

Blaise sighed, suddenly entering into one of those rare times in which he was actually serious. "Maybe you're being too Malfoy."

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You aim too high, Draco. You always have. Your parents filled your head with all this 'greater than thou' rubbish ever since you were in diapers, and growing up you started believing you were perfect. You're not. There's only one being out there that's truly perfect...and that's me." He smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I'm assuming you actually have a point?"

"'Course. The point is that you've already made a shield to the _Killing Curse_, mate. That alone is enough to send most people to the moon, but not you and your bloody Malfoy mindset. No, you have to make _'the spell'_, the ultimate defense and offense in one that'll turn you practically invincible." Blaise paused for breath. "Did you ever consider," he continued slowly, "that even if you could manage that, it might not be such a good idea?"

Draco blinked. "What are you on about now?"

"Think about it. Sure, now it'll be great for us, this practically superhuman, iron-clad ability, but what about the future? What if this falls into the wrong hands, as powerful things always inevitably do? Then what? Do you want to be responsible for putting something so strong in enemy hands?"

Draco had honestly never considered that before. In his mind, he had always just assumed that his side would use what he created, and that would be that. He would get rich again off the fame that went along with his roaring success, and everyone went home happy. If Death Eaters _did_ get a handle on this though... "So what do you suggest? That I give up?"

Blaise shook his head. "I never said that. Just...how about you aim more realistically, yeah?"

"What is realistic, then?"

"Merlin, Draco, I don't know!" Blaise exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "You're the prodigy research expert here, not me."

"Well, do you think I should just stop with what I have?" Draco persisted, unwilling to lose his friend's further advice.

Blaise frowned a little. "Not necessarily. You could do _something_ more. A good stunner would probably be fine."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Stunner?"

"Yeah, you know, like Petrificus Totalus. It would be enough to at least temporarily stop someone, works well in all situations, and I'm not pretending to know the first thing about spell synthesizing, but it's a pretty basic hex, yeah? Shouldn't be too difficult to work with, I wouldn't think."

"No, not difficult at all, actually," Draco admitted, quickly figuring out the adjustments he would need to make in his head. It really would be fairly simple...he sighed. "I don't want to do that, though. You know me, Blaise—I don't do anything half-assed."

The addressed young man shrugged, shoving off the desk and flopping back down into an armchair. "I know, but don't you think it's really for the best, under the circumstances? And besides, what other options do you have?"

Draco stared at Blaise a long moment, then shook his head in defeat. "Not a lot."

- - - - -

Ginny sat in the common room and stared fixedly at her Transfiguration essay (which was as of yet non-existent) and thought about anything but Transfiguring. Her fingers idly twirled her quill around, and her teeth were busily worrying her bottom lip, though neither fact registered in her mind. Ginny was not in a good mood. Harry had refused to talk about his mystery girl, the only comments he made being obviously false denials, and she had not seen Draco for three days.

She exhaled resignedly and let her eyes slide shut. That last was her own fault, she knew, but she felt it was necessary to avoid Draco until she caught up on some work. It was like a dream come true that he could be so close now, but she had to admit that it was a detriment to her schoolwork. Even if the greatest battle in the history of Wizarding kind was about to take place and she and her boyfriend were finally taking things to that next step, this was still her Seventh year, and she still had NEWTs to think about. The cold truth was that Draco was a distraction, and so she had promised herself not to see him again until she finished at least three of the essays she had been putting off.

That, like all things, was much easier said than done. The past forty-five minutes had been wasted away in this same spot, nothing but her name marring the perfect emptiness of the parchment. She looked around the common room and decided it must simply be the atmosphere. Despite the fact that most students were actually quiet at the moment, it still just wasn't the private surroundings she had been spoiled by ever since Draco's Head Boy dorm. Unfortunately, she had been boycotting Harry's rooms ever since he refused to spill his secrets, and as a result very little work had gotten done. Only one essay, actually, and she rather doubted how well written that particular assignment was.

In fact, now that she thought about it, she wondered if her little boycott wasn't hurting her more than Harry. For all she knew, he was happy to have his rooms back for his sole use. She scowled, annoyed at her how her plan might have backfired.

"Oh this is just stupid," she muttered, glaring hatefully at the offending essay. She wanted to see Draco tonight, and damned if some essay was going to hold her back. Maybe Harry really _was_ enjoying his break from her, in which case returning would bother him. The possibility cheered her a little, as she was still bent on punishing him for keeping secrets, and she got up to go to his rooms.

A rush of cool air assaulted her when she walked by an open window, and she paused a moment to gaze out over the sprawling grounds below. The breeze drifting around her now was still more chilly than comfortable, but it was more than bearable, and all the greenery outside only proved that spring was indeed on its way. Ginny smiled a little, taking comfort in the knowledge—this winter had been far too long, in her mind. Only a few more weeks and she could trade out her heavy robes in favor of her lighter, warm-weather ones.

Catching a glimpse of the sun already starting to dip alarming low in the sky, she tore herself away from the serene spot regretfully.

Harry's rooms were empty. She had found that he seemed to spend much more time in his bedroom than the sitting room—when she had asked, he had just shrugged and said the bed was more comfortable than any couch—but a hesitant search had proved that room deserted as well.

Ginny was not too alarmed—he was probably just with Dumbledore, and it wasn't as if this were the first time Harry had been absent. Shrugging it off, she immediately went about setting up her things and resumed her staring contest with the parchment.

By the time Harry floo-ed back into the room, she was stretching lazily, more than three-quarters of the essay finished. All that remained was a good concluding paragraph and she would be home free. Glancing at Harry's haggard face, though, all thoughts of homework flew from her mind.

"Harry? What's wrong? You look terrible."

He grimaced slightly, sitting back heavily at the other end of the couch. "Thanks, Gin, you have a way with words."

She bit her lip, subconsciously shoving away her nearly completed essay in order to give him her full attention. "What happened?"

He sighed, and to Ginny, the sound held a world of defeat. "I was with Professor Dumbledore." He seemed to be collecting his thoughts, and so she simply waited. Finally, his voice tight, he said, "It's here, Ginny. The final battle...it's here."

- - - - -

It took Ginny several stunned minutes to respond. "...Here?" she croaked. "As in...now?"

He rubbed his hands over his face. "Not _now_ exactly. About a month, I think."

Her breath seemed to leave her in a rush. "A _month_?" Oh Merlin, it was all too fast. Far too fast. Only a few seconds ago her biggest worry was getting homework out of the way, and now the long-awaited confrontation was a _month_ away?

"Technically," Harry was saying, "we don't know if it's the _final battle_ or not." He gave a harsh laugh. "As if it were some predetermined fight, laid out by the heavens or something, or that both of us were going to put every resource we had into this one go. What a lot of rubbish. Neither side is stupid enough to do that. There could be dozens of battles before it's all over...until one or both of us dies." His breath was shaky. "That's how it's got to be, you know," he told her. "At least one of us has to end up dead."

Ginny could have denied it, told him maybe he wouldn't have to use the Killing Curse, something she knew he didn't want to do, and that he could still live anyway. But she never had been fond of false assurances.

"Anyway," Harry continued, not seeming at all surprised by her silence, "this is the first big effort on Voldemort's part since...since last time. I guess we won't know if it's the 'final battle' until it's all over."

Ginny finally found her voice. "How do you know about it?"

He shook his head a little. "Snape. Snape found out about the plans and told Professor Dumbledore. He was hearing rumors for awhile now, I guess, which is why Dumbledore's been acting so off...but now it's for sure."

She exhaled slowly, trying to make some order out of the confused jumble of her thoughts. "So what...what exactly _is_ the plan?"

"He's going for the Ministry." Harry's voice was oddly dead, flat and toneless. It sent chills through Ginny, so used to his emotional tendencies. This impassivity should be for Draco, not Harry...never Harry. "Snape couldn't manage to get an _exact_ date, but like I said, in about a month Voldemort will lead a full scale attack on the Ministry of Magic. He's...he's going to try and take out the government first. With no direction from any kind of leader, the rest of us'll be easy prey. Or at least that's his logic."

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, everything feeling very surreal. She always knew, as they all did, that this day would one day come, that the war would start in earnest, but now that it finally had, it was nearly impossible to believe.

"What is he...how is he going to do it?"

Harry shrugged. "We don't have many details yet. Most of his Death Eaters will be there, and how Snape talked, it'll be a lot like any siege. They'll take the place by force, and destroy all of it." 

The dread was so plaintive on Harry's face that Ginny could feel her heart wrench in her breast. _He looks so young,_ she thought miserably. _He's just a boy still, really. Barely eighteen. And he's got the weight of an entire people on his back._

She crawled over to him on the couch and touched his shoulder softly. "It'll be okay."

He didn't look at her. "You can't know that. I'm going to have to face him, Ginny. He'll be there, and I'll have to go up against him. Ready or not." A few tears started falling from his eyes, but it didn't even look like he noticed.

Ginny swallowed, and because she couldn't think of anything to say to that, she drew him down so that he could lay with his head in her lap. He allowed himself to be guided like a child, and started crying harder while Ginny murmured words of comfort and stroked his messy black hair.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but eventually Harry's sobs quieted to silent tears, and then stopped all together. Leaning cautiously forward, she could see that his eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed...he had fallen asleep. As carefully as possible so as not to wake him, she slid out from underneath him and used her wand to levitate his sleeping form into his bedroom where she tucked him in carefully. Gazing down at his face, still troubled even in slumber, she felt her own tears well up. One fell from her eyes to land on his cheek, trailing down his skin to join and be lost in the multitude of tear tracks already there. She kissed his forehead softly, right on his scar, and wished that it all would just go away.

- - - - - 

Draco lay on top of his bed over the covers, eyes closed but sleep as far away as answers. Should he really just settle for less with his spell? The question flitted through his conscious every few seconds, but an answer was not forthcoming. It would be easy, certainly, and he could finally be done with it all, but that meant admitting defeat, something his pride would take hard. Still, Blaise had made a good argument—if the bad guys got there hands on something so strong...well, it wouldn't be fun.

That was why when the door opened, relief flooded him. He would be grateful for any distraction from the plaguing question, even if it _was_ Dumbledore. Sitting up on his bed, momentary elation filled him at the sight of Ginny standing in his doorway. The emotion was soon replaced by concern, though, when he saw the blotchiness on her face that signaled she was or had recently been upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately, motioning for him to come to him.

His eyes widened when she practically ran to the bed, the invisibility cloak she'd used forgotten on the floor and her clinging onto his shoulders while quiet little sobs wracked her. Feeling distinctly unsure of what he should be doing, he simply tightened his arms around her and waited.

Finally, she spoke, and the words came out in a whisper so quiet he had to strain to hear. "I'm afraid, Draco."

"Of what?" He tried to lean back a little to see her face, but she just clung tighter and buried herself further into him.

Then, haltingly, she related to him the conversation she had just had with Potter. Draco felt himself go cold despite Ginny pressed so tightly against him. So, the time had come at last. His mind registered the fact with mixed emotions—for one, he was scared just like the girl still shivering in his arms, but on the other hand, an excitement coursed through his veins like he had not felt in ages. If this was to be the end, then his freedom would be at hand, and gods but he had missed just being able to walk outside whenever he wished.

"And you're sure?" he murmured quietly, kissing away a tear that crested her cheek. He felt her calming against him, and after taking a few obvious breaths, she was able to speak more clearly.

"Yes...I think so. I doubt Professor Dumbledore would have told Harry if he and Snape weren't positive."

Draco was not the comforting sort. He could never think of the right words to say, or know what might be wanted from him. So, deciding not to say anything at all, he got up, pulling her with him when she protested, folded back the covers, and crawled back in with her pulled close. For now, the best he could do was to just hold her...or so he hoped.

"I should probably get back," she murmured even as she pillowed her head comfortably against his shoulder.

He made a noncommittal noise; they both knew the sentiment was merely a token effort on her part so that she could at least say she tried.

"I just wanted to see you so badly...I needed..." she trailed off, her voice so soft it was an effort just to decipher her words.

Draco murmured what he hoped to be a reassuring, "I know. It's okay," and then he bent down to touch his lips to hers. She sighed against his mouth, and allowed her head to be guided back down to his shoulder once more afterwards.

In the silent hours after Ginny had fallen asleep, Draco once more struggled with questions. He felt incredible guilt—an emotion he was not accustomed to—for not feeling as devastated as she was, but he couldn't help it. If this were all true, if everything really was about to come to a head, then all of this infuriating, restricting hiding would be over and done with. An anticipation like he had never known was racing through him, and even the guilt couldn't quite quell it.

But a month? That was soon...very soon. And if he wanted to get out of here once and for all, Potter would need to win, because he doubted his chances for survival would be good if the Dark won out. For Potter to win, he needed an advantage...he needed Draco's spell. There was no way Draco could complete the ultimate weapon, even if he could find some solution to the problem, in one month.

And therein lay his answer, he realized. He would have to just do what he could to finish the thing up, and hope for the best. Tomorrow he would speak to Dumbledore, and they would add a stunner to the shield.

Draco closed his eyes, and his dreams were filled with visions of strolling uncaring down the street like any other human being, like a man who hadn't betrayed his father and all the man stood for. But there were nightmares too, dark episodes in which Potter and the Order lost, and his fate was sealed as surely as the falling of the executioner's axe...or Lucius' wand.


	42. One Last Test

A/N – As always, many thanks for the reviews.

I probably should have done a lot more editing to this chapter, but I was really anxious to get it out, so excuse any typos or iffy wording, please. Thanks!

- - - - -

Chapter 42: One Last Test

The sun was already inching towards the horizon, making the light take on a softer quality and the air turn crisper. Ginny tightened her cloak about her on the hill where she sat comfortably in the grass, but otherwise did not respond to the change in atmosphere. It had been one week since they had received the awful news, but since not much had happened.

Draco had announced his intention to take his spell in a new direction earlier in the week, a direction Ginny later found out was influenced by Blaise Zabini, but since he had spoken not a word.

Harry had been horribly embarrassed at his breakdown and stuttered out something that was both apology and thanks in one, but she needed neither from him. She more than understood...really, she doubted she would have held up as well under the pressure.

The thing that was bothering her most, she supposed, was how little she knew of her own role in the scheme of things. Harry was the main "hero" in this, of course, Dumbledore his mentor, Snape the spy, Draco the inventor of their newest weapon, and even Blaise had a job—he had been invaluable in keeping Draco positive and on track ever since they reunited such a short time ago. She supposed "side-kick" would be the label, but somehow she didn't feel such a demeaning term fit the arrogant, mischievous young man.

The point was, everyone around her had a purpose. So what of her? She could not help Draco with his work, could offer no comfort to Harry—though Merlin knew she'd tried—was only average in Defense Against the Dark Arts as far as fighting in the actual battle went...what assistance could she possibly provide? Oddly enough, this thought of being useless distressed her far more than any fear of death ever could. She had thought for awhile maybe she could be the one to keep Draco motivated in his efforts, but now Blaise seemed to be handling that position just fine on his own.

_Well, you're shagging the all-important inventor, aren't you?_ she mused rather cynically. _Every hero needs a good, steady shag._ She drew her knees up to her chest and dropped her forehead to them, willing the tears to stay back. Ginny knew that she was being unreasonable, that she wasn't just the wayside, good-for-nothing-but-her-body lover, but she could not help but feel that was all she had to offer. Did Draco think that? He told her he loved her, and she believed him, but was she only a means for him to forget most nights?

After they made love, Draco was always strangely willing to share things he normally would rather not discuss, and one night she had asked what set her apart from all the other women he had been with. He told her it was her spirit, her intelligence and the way she never gave up. The way she made things happen, like her persistence with him last year when all he did was push her away.

That was all well and good, at the time it had even pleased her, but now she felt uneasy. In her sixth year, she had been the one to finally persuade him to take that final step in speaking to Dumbledore, thereby betraying his father, something not even Blaise could manage. After that, she was needed to help distract him from the harsh reality of what his new existence meant—an indeterminable period of hiding. Now, though, Blaise was there, and the old friendship between the two was as strong as ever. Ginny even suspected that the end of Draco's banishment looming so close was raising his spirits, though he never spoke of his feelings on the matter. Would he still love her if all her stubborn strength proved unneeded? If she was just..._there_?

The fact of the matter was, Ginny didn't feel needed. She was distinctly reminded of the beginning of her sixth year, when she and Blaise first began the journey beyond enmity and toward friendship. Part of the reason she had been so determined with Draco was her desire to feel wanted, to have a use and be invaluable to at least one person. For awhile, that was exactly what she got with him. What had happened?

She flopped onto her back, staring up at the dimming sky. She knew exactly what happened; it was what always happened—circumstances changed. Part of her ached to talk this over with Draco, but she stifled the urge. If she thought circumstance had changed up until this point, she knew that after this battle they would change drastically...or so they all assumed. In any case, she could wait another three weeks or so. Everyone was stressed enough; they didn't need some girl's personal issues adding to the mix.

"Nice out," a voice commented above her.

Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin, her mind so fully absorbed with her worries, and gave a sharp exhalation of relief when she twisted around to see it was only Harry.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

She returned the smile somewhat half-heartedly. "Don't worry about it...I was just thinking. What are you doing out here?"

"Can't I just want to enjoy the sunset with one of my best friends?" he asked innocently, sitting next to her.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You can, but I doubt that's it."

Harry sighed in defeat. "Professor Dumbledore just sent word to meet him at the shack. He said you should probably be there too."

A myriad of horrible scenarios sprang up in her mind, each more distressing then the last, but were halted when Harry caught the look on her face and shook his head.

"I wouldn't worry. If anything, he seemed almost pleased."

Feeling only slightly assuaged, Ginny nodded and climbed to her feet, waiting for Harry to follow suit. "Lead on."

They reached the Whomping Willow quickly, having already ducked into an alcove to don the invisibility cloak inconspicuously, and traveled half the distance through the tunnel in silence. When the Shrieking Shack was probably five or so minutes away, Ginny whispered, "What do you think it is?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, Ginny just barely making out the gesture in the faint glow of their wands. "Dunno. He wouldn't say, and with how things have been lately, I've stopped trying to guess." He showed her a crooked smile. "A bloke could go nutters doing that."

She supposed there was logic in his words, and so she simply inclined her head a bit and kept moving. Soon the orange-ish glow ahead signaled the end of the tunnel, and moments later they were stepping through into the shack. The room was empty, so with little more than a quick look passing between them, they headed up to Draco's room.

Ginny could hear voices drifting through the door even before she opened it, and when she did, it was obvious that Draco and Dumbledore were deep in conversation about something. At her entrance, however, both fell abruptly silent.

"Harry, Ms. Weasley, thank you for coming so quickly," Dumbledore said by way of greeting.

"What's going on?" Ginny blurted, impatience and foul mood winning out over polite pleasantries.

Dumbledore didn't seem to mind too terribly much, though, as he simply smiled kindly and said, "Draco, I think you should do the honors."

Everyone turned to the blond, and after a quick glare at Harry and a softer look to Ginny, he drawled, "It's done."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Malfoy, quit being so melodramatic and just say it all at once, would you?"

Draco's earlier glare intensified considerably, and he snapped, "The spell I invented for _you_, Potter. I finished it, just last night."

Ginny smiled proudly—even if she was doubting herself, she knew that this was big for him, and she wouldn't bring him down because of a mood swing. "Draco, that's fantastic!" She walked over and hugged him tightly, uncaring of the other two occupants in the room.

"Congratulations, Malfoy," Harry managed, even if his voice was somewhat strained. "What exactly is the end result?"

Though Ginny had stepped back, Draco kept his arm draped lazily across her back as he answered. "It's mostly a shield against Avada Kedavra, but I also worked it out so that it'll stun whoever attacked you for thirty seconds." He frowned a little. "Not much, but on such short notice, it was all we could manage."

Ginny snorted. "You invent a block to the Killing Curse and add the bonus of it momentarily disabling the attacker and you say 'not much?'"

Draco shrugged, not quite able to hide the light flare of vanity her comment ignited.

"How's it work?" Harry asked, pointedly ignoring Draco's smug demeanor.

"Perhaps a demonstration?" Dumbledore cut in. "Like you were so kind to show me earlier, Draco?"

Draco nodded. "Follow me, then. The mice are in the other room."

As they filed out, Draco in the lead, Harry raised an inquisitive eyebrow to Ginny. "Mice?" he whispered.

She smiled at Harry's obvious confusion. "His test subjects."

"Ah." Harry nodded once, an odd expression on his face.

Draco led them through several halls and into a room Ginny had never been in before, though now that she thought about it, she had not explored this place much at all. It was just a little bit bigger than Draco's living quarters, or perhaps it was the same size but only looked smaller due to the lack of furnishings. The only furniture the room had to speak of was what appeared to be a sort of miniature enclosure in the corner and a table upon which the collection of cages sat. Ginny also noted the several scorch marks in the floor and even on the walls, and came to the conclusion that this was where Draco did his experimenting.

Wordlessly, the blond moved forward and lifted a mouse out onto his palm. "Alright, Potter," he said in quite the business-like manner. "This is how it's done." Then, still holding the squirming little creature in one hand, Draco raised his wand and with a complicated series of swishes and flicks, called, "_Arma Dominatus!_"

A pale blue-green shimmer wrapped around the mouse and immediately died down again.

"That's it?" Harry looked doubtful.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course that's not it." Muttering something under his breath that Ginny couldn't quite make out but could pretty much assume the sentiment to, he released his tiny captive into the enclosure Ginny had noticed earlier, the one that reminded her vaguely of some sort of pen for livestock on a smaller scale. "Potter, would you do the honors?"

Harry looked rather startled. "What?"

"Cast the Killing Curse." At Harry's shocked expression, Draco sighed impatiently. "We have permission from the Ministry, if that's what you're worried about, and if you can't do it on a mouse that you know perfectly well will not die, how are you going to manage it with a real live person, namely the Dark Lord?"

Something flashed in Harry's eyes. "I won't have any trouble when it comes to Voldemort."

Draco shrugged as if it were all relative to him, eyes silently daring Harry to go ahead. After only a few seconds, he did, pulling out his wand and turning to face the mouse scampering around in its open-topped prison. A few seconds' hesitation followed, ones Ginny could not begrudge Harry as she certainly would not want to be casting that curse...and then he did.

The jet of notorious green light lanced forth and struck the mouse squarely, surprising Ginny in both its accuracy and force. She had only a second to think that all the lessons with Dumbledore must have helped more than she knew, and then everything seemed to happen at once. The same blue-green haze from earlier burst forth from the mouse, harmlessly turning Harry's curse aside, and in the same instant, Harry stumbled back a step and went stiff, promptly falling to the ground. Dumbledore caught him just before his body actually collided with the hardwood floor and gently lowered him to the ground.

Ginny eyed Draco's smirk. "That wasn't very nice."

He made a poor attempt to feign innocence. "What? I told him when you two first got here that the spell will stun."

She opened her mouth to retort that he knew full well everyone had forgotten that little detail (but him) by this point, but Harry stirring back into mobility drew her attention away. "Alright, Harry?"

He climbed to his feet slowly, a slight grimace on his face. "Yeah, fine." He circled his shoulders a few times. "That's one heck of a stunning spell, though."

Draco's smirk, having never quite diminished after Harry first went down, grew even wider. "It really is, isn't it? It doesn't last long, but I think the power makes up for it."

Harry sent a withering look towards Draco , took an obvious breath, then said through what sounded like gritted teeth, "Good job, Malfoy. This is...incredible."

"It really is, Draco," Ginny added, smiling warmly up at him—in part as a sort of congratulations, but also in an effort to distract him from whatever arrogant remark she was sure could be found brewing in his head.

Draco returned the smile with the smallest lifting of the corners of his mouth, but her hope of forestalling any remark from him proved in vain. "Good to see you finally admitting my genius, Potter."

For the first time since entering the practice room, Dumbledore spoke up. "Boys," he intervened sternly, "I suggest you make less of an attempt to ruffle one another's feathers. You will be working quite closely in the coming days, and I simply cannot allow such behavior."

Draco whipped around to face Dumbledore, eyes narrowed. "I told you already I refuse to _train_ him!"

The older man did not flinch. "Draco, I understand your reluctance, but you must see that it's the best course of action. Teaching me the spell, even to a novice level, and then me passing that knowledge on to Harry would be wasting time we do not have."

Gaze darting back and forth between the two males, Ginny suddenly realized that this must be what they had been arguing about when she and Harry had first arrived. Dumbledore wanted Draco to teach Harry the spell and how to use it efficiently; Draco obviously did not share the wish.

Now the two men seemed to be locked in a silent battle of wills, eyes fixed and unrelenting on the other. Ginny marveled at the commanding presence Dumbledore could become when he wished—for perhaps the first time, she saw not the slightly eccentric, even perhaps frail Wizard in charge of her school, but the man Voldemort feared most. Predictably, Draco wilted under his senior.

"This is a bad idea," he muttered, glaring at Harry as if he were trying to strike him down by force of will alone.

His whole demeanor suddenly snapping neatly back into the role of kindly old Professor, Dumbledore smiled in satisfaction. "We shall see." He turned to face Harry. "Now, my boy, if you haven't gathered it yet, Draco will be the one to teach you how to cast the shield. You will have to come to him, of course, but do try not to miss any classes or meals. I want to keep the rumors among the students down to a minimum."

Harry nodded reluctantly, looking if at all possible even less pleased than Draco with the arrangement. "Yes, Sir." He hesitated a moment. "Just one thing...not about the teaching or anything, but this spell...how do we know it works?"

Draco blinked, expression disbelieving. "Potter, you just tested it yourself." He gestured towards the quite lively mouse currently searching fruitlessly for an escape from its enclosure. "I think it's safe to say it works."

"On a _mouse_," Harry retorted. "What about humans? You've only ever tested this on inanimate objects and mice, right? How do we know for sure it will work the same? I would rather not find out during the actual battle, if you know what I mean."

It was quiet for a long moment after that; clearly, no one had really considered the possibility.

"Well," Dumbledore said quietly, "it would appear we may need to test this."

Draco crossed his arms, eyebrow raised. "Oh? And just who do you suggest play guinea pig? It won't be me, that's for damned sure."

"Shows how much confidence you have," Harry interjected bitterly. "You won't even trust it with yourself, but you'll have me go against _Voldemort_ with it?"

Draco sneered. "I'm a bit more concerned over _my_ life than yours, Potter."

"That's the shock of the century, isn't it Malfoy?" Harry snapped back.

Ginny watched the scene with a growing conviction unfolding within her, an idea that was sparked and was steadily burning into a flame. She spoke up, voice raised to carry over the din of the bickering men. "I'll do it."

The speed and vehemence with which every member of the room rounded on her made her take an involuntary step backwards.

"You bloody well will not!" Draco growled.

Appearing slightly grudging to be agreeing with Malfoy, Harry admitted, "He's right, Ginny."

Dumbledore stayed silent, watching her with intense eyes. She couldn't read what was hidden in their depths, but she hoped that his lack of outward protest meant he was at least considering.

"Last time I checked," she began slowly, "I could make my own decisions."

"Not when they're this idiotic!" Draco's eyes were bright, trying to stare her down.

"We can find someone else," Harry added more gently.

She turned away from Draco's hard stare to meet Harry's gaze. "Who? Who better? We obviously can't risk you or Professor Dumbledore, and we need Draco to teach you how to even use this thing. I'm just this useless waste of space—I can at least do this."

"Gin..." Draco began, taking a step towards her, but she backed away. Something in her knew that her resolve would shatter the second he touched her.

"I can do this," she reiterated with more confidence than she felt.

Draco's face flushed slightly, eyes flashing. "But you _won't_."

She raised both eyebrows, hands automatically flying to her hips in a defensive posture. "Who else, Draco? Tell me that."

He threw his hands up. "It doesn't matter! _Anyone_, just so long as it's not you!"

"Like I already said," Ginny argued, attempting to make him see reason and at the same time wondering why she was fighting so hard to risk her life anyway, "the rest of us can't chance losing any of you. You're too important. I'm the most logical choice."

"There's plenty of other people out there far less vital to the cause than you," he returned sharply, not missing a beat.

Ginny gave him an incredulous look. "Draco, you are in no position to decide whose life is worth risking or not. All those people have friends and loved ones of their own—you can't just pluck some nameless face from the crowd and decide he'll do!"

"Professor," Harry suddenly spoke up, appealing to Dumbledore, "tell her that she's being ridiculous!"

Ginny glared at him a moment before turning to Dumbledore herself, boldly meeting his gaze with a challenging one of her own. Their eyes held for several seconds.

"If Ms. Weasley feels this is what she truly wants," Dumbledore said slowly, as if afraid spilling the verdict too quickly would cause the young men to explode, "then she has the right to make that decision."

Draco spun on Dumbledore so fast his platinum hair blurred for just a second. "Have you gone completely senile, old man!"

"Draco!" Ginny admonished.

"Sir..." Harry tried in a more polite tone, but before he could say much more, Ginny turned on him.

"Harry, you know what it's like to feel helpless. You know what it's like to want to just _do_ something. Well, that's how I feel now, and this is what I want. Are you going to take that away from me, Harry? Are you really going to try and do that?"

For long, tense moments, a fierce staring contest between the two waged on. Harry broke first, looking over her head with a firm set to his jaw. "...Fine."

Draco seemed to choose that moment to snap. "_Fine_! Are you _both_ bloody mad!" He was almost pacing now, unable to stand still any longer. "This is insane! No, no, _no_!" He stopped just in front of Ginny, breathing hard. "I won't let you."

Her natural instinct was to yell, to clearly display her outrage at his presumptuousness, but she just barely managed to hold herself back. She had known Draco too long to believe that behavior like that would do any good with him. After taking several deep, control-gathering breaths, she took his hand and drew him away from the other two, out of earshot as long as they whispered.

"Draco," she murmured, "why are you being so difficult?"

His glare softened, but only a fraction; she doubted anyone else would have even noticed. "You're kidding, right?"

"Because you love me?"

He didn't respond, didn't even look her in the eye, but that was answer enough.

She threaded their fingers together, stepping up until they were almost touching. From the corners of her eyes, she saw both Harry and Dumbledore turn away respectfully. "I love you too, Draco. But this isn't the best time for romance, and this isn't just a few people's lives on the line—it's an entire society. I feel like I'm not contributing anything—"

"Ginny—" he started to intervene, but she freed one of her hands to place a silencing finger against his lips.

"I don't want pity or a pep talk, alright? It's how I feel, and nothing anyone can say will change that. Now someone really does need to test this out, and who's to say which life is more valuable than another's? I'm volunteering, and if things do go wrong, then nothing irreplaceable will have been lost, will it?"

Draco's eyes were fierce, flashing and hard and passionate—she didn't even think he remembered the other two people in the room as he roughly gripped her by the shoulders. "What the _hell_ are you talking about! Ginny, my God, not irreplaceable? I don't even know how to respond to that!"

"You're still looking at just us," she insisted firmly, dimly noting and instantly dismissing the tears creeping down her cheeks and blurring her vision. "You need to look at the big picture. No one ever said this would be easy, and sacrifices _have_ to be made, things _have_ to be gambled." She offered up a watery smile. "C'mon, Draco, don't you read?"

His fingers were almost bruising her upper arms now. "I never did any of this for the bloody 'big picture,' and you know it."

She breathed shakily. "Draco, you can't just keep me locked away safe and sound. I can't be shoved into the background just for your peace of mind. Don't you think I worry about you too? That I worried at Graduation? Well, now it's your turn to worry. It's just something that has to be done. I trust you, and I trust that this will work."

"We can find someone else," he tried, weakly.

"We could," she agreed. "But you care about me enough to respect my wishes, right?" He hung his head, eyes closed, and after a long moment of silence, she prompted, "Right, Draco?"

His head lifted, gray eyes a hurricane of suppressed emotion, and he released her wordlessly, almost shoving her away from him. His wand came up, trained on her, and through a clenched jaw he muttered, "_Arma Dominatus_." 

To Ginny, the spell felt like a blanket of the warmest fleece wrapping itself around her, and the faintest light glowed before her eyes for just a second. When her vision cleared, Draco was already stalking towards the door. When he passed Harry and Dumbledore he snarled, "You two can kill her if you want, but I for one won't stay to watch the fireworks."

And the door slammed shut with a deafening _bang_.

Ginny stood paralyzed, eyes fixed on the door and tears skating unbidden down her face. He left? But she wanted him here. This was her idea, yes, but she was scared...didn't he know that? Couldn't he tell how terrified she was, despite all the bravado? She _needed_ him and his strength. How could he leave?

Harry's arm went around her shoulder, and she wondered fleetingly when he had approached her. "He's just scared, Gin," he reassured her softly. "This whole caring about another person thing...it's new to him, yeah? He doesn't know how to act."

"But..." she couldn't seem to express the rest of the thought. Slowly, she shook her head. "Fine. It's...it's okay. Let's just do this." She could feel herself shaking, knew they saw it, and just prayed they wouldn't comment. Sympathy was something she could not handle right now.

Dumbledore stepped forward. "Are you sure you want to do this, Ms. Weasley?"

Not trusting her voice at the moment, she simply nodded.

"I can't do it, Sir," Harry admitted quietly, eyes pleading.

The older man nodded. "I expect not. Step back, then."

Ginny mourned Harry's departure, even if it was only to stand behind Dumbledore, directly across from her. She suddenly felt very small, but something besides fear was coming to life in her as well—a purpose. She could do this, could take this chance for the greater good. It was nothing, nothing at all. She repeated the mantra over and over, stealing whatever courage she could from it.

"I'm ready," she said in a voice much calmer and much more confident than she really felt.

Dumbledore nodded once and produced his wand from the interior of one billowy sleeve. After that, everything happened far faster than she was prepared for. Ginny barely noticed the two infamous words actually being spoken, and the sickly green light only just registered before darkness more complete than anything else she had ever experienced snuffed out her world. She never heard the dull _thud_ of her body hitting the floor, and Harry's shout fell on deaf ears.

- - - -

A/N – Well...that has to be the worst cliffie yet, huh? I'll _try_ to update really really fast, but if that doesn't happen for whatever reason, it shouldn't be any more than a week tops. Until next time!

(Oh, right, Draco's spell is more Latin. It means something like "ultimate power." I'm not positive...I more or less slapped together two words that sounded neat lol. I figured the "power" theme applied, anyway, given it's a pretty impressive spell and all.)


	43. Draco's Choice

A/N – whoop! This took less than a week guys! Haha as always thanks a million for the reviews. Enjoy! (Oh, and by the way, only three more chapters left after this!)

- - - - -

Chapter 43: Draco's Choice

Someone was squeezing her hand too tightly—it hurt. In fact, all of her hurt; she rather felt like one big ache, and her eyes didn't seem to want to open. That was alright…she was so tired. If that grip on her right hand would loosen a little, and the throb in her muscles and joints and head would abate just slightly, maybe she could get some sleep. Dredging up some willpower she didn't know she had, she focused on finding that dark, quiet place, the one she had just left. That was where the sleep could be found, where the peace lay. She furrowed her eyebrows a little when the muttering reached her ears, distracting her in her quest for the elusive place in her mind.

"God, I'll kill them, I swear it—both of the bloody idiots…told them this was a bad idea…Merlin, Ginevra, come on…."

Her heart gave a slight jump, and even that seemed to hurt. Did she know that voice? It stirred up a memory in the swirl of her mind, but only broken images floated to the surface—flashes of fair skin and hair, twin miniature gray storms, arms holding her close. Her hand felt even more crushed now, and she jerked away from the uncomfortable hold instinctively.

The disturbingly familiar voice abruptly stopped, and to her relief, her hand was freed. She even thought she might find that dark place again when hands on her face disrupted her search. Then the voice spoke again, this time more clearly and right in her ear.

"Ginny?"

There was a groan, and after a moment she realized it had come from her.

"Ginny!"

She was suddenly pulled into a sitting position, arms as teasingly familiar as the voice supporting her. She gasped out in pain and her eyes flew open despite themselves from the shock of it.

If it had been bright, she expected she would have been overwhelmed. As it was, there were only a few bewitched candles floating around the bed she sat on, keeping the room at a dim, comfortable glow. She blinked several times, trying to orient herself. Her eyes squinted a little at her surroundings, feeling the name for the place like a tickle at the back of her mind, just out of reach. She almost had it, too (something about a scream or a screech?) when she felt something hot and wet trickle down her neck and shoulder.

It was only then that she remembered someone was currently holding her, and a second later she realized that it was that same someone responsible for the wetness sliding down her skin. The "someone" was crying.

Feeling disconcerted, she craned her neck back a bit in an effort to see the person's face. A brilliant shine of platinum hair was the first thing she noticed, and like everything else, it prodded at her fuzzy memory, but then she saw the eyes, and everything snapped into place with all the force of a broom flying full speed into a brick wall.

She squeezed her own eyes shut reflexively against the onslaught of information, warding off the data overload. Draco—as that was definitely who the "someone" was, just as she was in his room at the _Shrieking Shack_—laid her gently back, smoothing hair away from her temple.

"Oh…" she groaned out, all she seemed able to articulate at the moment. That spell, she realized. It hadn't quite gone as planned. But she was alive, at least…right? She had to be. She hurt too much to be dead.

"Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes again, surprised to see his still a bit glassy from tears. It was the first time she had ever seen him cry. His forehead was creased with worry as well, hair in a slight state of disarray. Warmth flooded her at the sight, and her body complained just a bit less.

"Yeah…" Her voice croaked a little, her throat constricting around the words. She pushed herself into a sitting position, amazed at how weak she felt. "I think so, anyway. I hurt."

Before she could even get herself fully upright, she was caught up tightly in his arms again, her mouth crushed to his in a fierce kiss. Normally, she would not have minded that at all, but right at the moment every inch of her screamed in protest to the sharp movements, and she gasped loudly in pain.

He let go immediately, gingerly helping her back against the pillows with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I'm just so relieved…."

She gave the dizziness a moment to clear up before nodding that it was alright. After a quick scan of her surroundings she asked, "Where's Harry? And Dumbledore?"

Draco scowled. "It got late so they had to go back to the castle. They tried to take you with them, but I…persuaded them otherwise."

"Oh, Draco," Ginny sighed. "You weren't rude, were you?"

He shrugged. "I only threatened a little…cast a tiny jinx on Potter; harmless, really."

"Draco!"

"Oh, he blocked it. Or Dumbledore did. Either way, his features are all in the proper place still."

Ginny shook her head, wincing at the little lance of fire it shot from the base of her skull to her crown. "Do you have any potions for headaches or something? Or aches of any kind?"

He nodded and moved to start digging around in the chest by the foot of the bed. When he came back, he crawled into the bed next to her; gently drawing her head back against his shoulder, he tilted the vial for her to drink from. After a few healthy swallows, Ginny was feeling considerably less tortured.

"Thanks," she murmured with a sigh, curling into his side. "Much better."

He breathed out a sigh of his own, sounding shaky. "Merlin, Gin, you scared the hell out of me."

She frowned, tilting back a little to look up at him. "What happened? All I remember is a green blur and then everything went black."

He ran an absent hand through her hair. "I don't know what happened at the time, but I could hear the bang from you hitting the ground from in here. When I got there, Dumbledore was already checking your pulse and all that, said you were alive and all your vital signs were strong, just unconscious. I carried you in here, and like I said, when it got too late, they had to leave."

"How long was I under?"

Draco squinted towards the clock on the wall. "I'm not sure, I didn't actually check the time when it happened, but it was quite a few hours."

"Oh." She hesitated a moment. "What went wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…the mouse didn't act affected at all. Maybe it flinched a little, but it didn't pass out for several hours, and it certainly didn't seem to be in this much pain."

Draco frowned in concern. "You're still in pain?"

She waved her hand impatiently. "A little, but I've had worse. But about the spell..."

He heaved a sigh. "I don't know…not for sure. I talked a bit with Dumbledore after everything calmed down some, and the only thing we can think is that it just reacts differently to humans."

"But why would it? That doesn't make any sense."

"Well, think of it like this: the whole time I was designing the bloody thing, it was based on the test results I got back, yeah? If a jinx got through, I made the shield stronger…if the shield was _too_ strong and sent the jinx haywire, I weakened it."

Ginny nodded, instantly regretting the motion when a fresh wave of pain assailed her.

Draco went on, seemingly unaware. "So all of my results were based off small test subjects—pieces of fruit and stuff at first, and then later little mice. When the shield had to cover a bigger object, though—you—it wasn't quite strong enough to repel it as easily."

The meaning of his words sunk in with slow, dread certainty. "You're…you're saying that if you had made it just a tiny bit weaker…I would have died? Because it wasn't designed to protect so much?"

He didn't say anything, just gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, but that answered everything.

"Oh my God," she whispered, feeling a belated surge of fear race through her body. "So…um…will you be able to…re-design it? For humans?"

Draco was already shaking his head before she fully expressed the thought. "I can't, there's no way. Maybe if we had more time, but readjusting the strength of the shield would take ages all by itself, not to mention I doubt human test subjects will be just lining up. Then I would have to rework everything else too—the stunner, the location spell, all those add-ons. If Dumbledore's right, we have about three weeks. There's just no time."

Ginny bit her lip, tightening her arms around Draco. "What will you do then?"

Draco sighed. "Teach Potter the spell anyway, apparently. He won't be quite as strong as we thought so he better not get hit, but if he _does_, at least he won't actually die. He'll just have to miss the rest of the battle."

"Better than nothing, I suppose," Ginny said, trying to wiggle down so that she was laying flat and having to constantly grit her teeth against the burning still present in all her joints.

Draco helped ease her down, moving to lie beside her. "Ginny," he said after a hesitant pause, "do you really feel…unneeded?"

She looked away, embarrassed. "Well, I'm not exactly important at the moment, am I?"

His hand on her cheek drew her gaze back up to his. She was more than a little surprised to see his eyes looking angry. "You're mad, woman." He huffed, annoyed. "You're the only thing that keeps me going, you know that? All of this mess with Potter and choosing sides and hiding—it would have driven me bloody insane by now normally. But you give me something to look forward to. 'Hope' I guess you could call it, if you want to be cliché about it."

Her heart was aching now too, but it was an entirely different sort of ache than the rest of her…a very nice sort of ache. "Draco…."

He glared at her, and she had to bite back the ridiculous urge to giggle at his sour expression. "I'm just telling you this so that you won't go doing something bloody _stupid_ like risking your life again, understand?"

She nodded, biting her lip to keep from crying or laughing or both.

"Good," he murmured, voice an octave lower than usual. "Because next time, if you survive, I might have to kill you myself."

Ginny smiled, letting her eyelids flutter closed, knowing what that tone of voice meant, and when his lips finally did meet hers, it was almost as much of a relief as the potion from earlier. When she tried to shift around a little, though, she gave an involuntary whimper of pain and he drew back instantly.

With something between a smirk and a real smile, he whispered, "How about we just sleep tonight?"

Silently cursing the side-affects of that stupid experiment, Ginny nodded and allowed Draco to tuck her in under the comforter, his arm coming to rest lightly across her midsection. Ginny cringed when she turned a little to get closer, fighting down another rush of residue soreness, and gave an inaudible sigh—it was going to be a long night.

- - - - -

Originally, Draco had thought that these little training sessions with Potter were going to be hell on earth. How could they not be? Being stuck in what used to be a large dining hall in the Shrieking Shack so he could teach his worst enemy was not his idea of a good time. Now, though, he was realizing that he hadn't really thought it all through.

He smirked as he sent another vicious hex hurtling towards the scarred git—if he had timed it right, Potter's shield should have given out by now. Harry scrambled to recast the spell, and only just managed to have it in place before the hex slammed into him, forcing him back a step but otherwise leaving him unaffected. Draco's smirk widened—no, this wasn't bad at all.

"You're enjoying this way too much," Harry observed dryly, circling him warily.

Draco shrugged, lazily casting a fairly moderate jinx. He knew that the shield _should_ hold up another five to ten minutes, but when these lessons had first started (before Potter had gotten to be any good), it had only lasted a few minutes, so now Draco always sent a few curses just in case. It didn't happen often—not anymore, at least—but when Potter _did_ mess up and cast a weak shield, it was hilarious watching the hex get through. "I'm not bored, Potter, I'll give you that."

Harry reflexively ducked another curse. "Listen, Malfoy, why don't we take a break? We've been at it for ages, and I'm exhausted. Besides, when is the last time the shield hasn't lasted at _least_ eight minutes?"

Draco was actually sorry to end the "take free shots at Potter" session, but nodded anyway. His feet _were_ starting to hurt.

Harry _Accio'd_ two chairs, practically collapsing into the one nearest him. After Draco had settled himself as well (with considerable more grace, he thought), the dark-haired boy asked, "So Ginny's alright then?"

Draco glared. "No thanks to you."

Potter glared right no back. "I didn't _want_ her to do it anymore than you, Malfoy. But I also understand what it's like to feel helpless…and someone had to do it."

"You've told me all of this before," Draco pointed out. "I didn't buy it then, either, if you recall."

Harry sighed, but otherwise remained quiet. After a few seconds, he took a swig of water from the flask Ginny had said Mad-Eye Moody got him last Christmas. "So…" he finally said. "About Ginny."

Draco crossed his arms in a defensive posture. "What about her?"

"You…" he seemed uncertain of how to proceed. "Uh, that is, Ginny says you told her you loved her."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "If you have a point, please do get on with it."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb, Malfoy. Do you love her?"

Draco watched Harry a moment, trying to read the man's motives. After a very long pause, he finally made up his mind and stated quite simply, "Yes."

Harry seemed to accept that, nodding his head slightly and turning his gaze away. "I loved her once, you know…or at least, I think I did." He smiled, the expression slightly bitter. "I guess I don't really know anymore. Back then, I was sure that was it, anyway."

Draco felt both of his eyebrows climb up his forehead. What was he going on about this for?

Harry sighed, oblivious to Draco's incredulous confusion. "Don't worry, I gave up on her a long time ago." He smiled again, this time looking right at Draco. "I have a feeling not even Ginny could defend me if you thought I was trying to win her still. You seem that sort."

"Potter, please tell me you're going somewhere with this ridiculous babbling," Draco drawled, thoroughly annoyed by this point.

"Just…don't hurt her, yeah? She's giving a lot of herself to you, even I can see that, and, well…forgive me if I don't trust you, Malfoy." His smile turned into something that might be considered a smirk. "You'll always be a slimy Slytherin git to me."

"Thank Merlin," Draco muttered. "I think I might have to Avada you myself if you started taking a liking to me."

Harry chuckled appreciatively. "Really, you have no need to worry about that. But about Ginny…."

Draco huffed impatiently. "What do you want me to say, Potter? That I won't hurt her? I would have thought even _you_ could see that I'm not exactly eager to do that. In fact, as I recall, I was the only one _not_ willing to let her make herself into a human sacrifice the other day."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's just impossible to have a civil conversation with you, isn't it?"

Draco shrugged, face impassive. A knock at the door saved him from having to formulate something intelligent to say in reply. "It's open!"

Dumbledore stepped into the room, face somber. "Harry, Draco," he greeted. "How is the training going?"

"Good," Harry reported. "I've got it down pretty well. I just have to work on maintaining it. A few more days' practice and I should be set."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm glad to hear that. You'll have to be using it quicker than we thought."

Both young men sat up straighter. Harry, looking more alarmed than Draco, blurted, "What?"

Dumbledore nodded again. "A week, Harry. One week from tomorrow, actually."

"A _week_?" Harry had gone quite pale, and he had to visibly swallow a few times. "Professor Snape?" he finally croaked.

"Yes," the older man confirmed, face appearing far older than Draco had ever remembered it looking. "He was summoned quite suddenly this morning, and returned only an hour ago with the news."

"Why so early?" Draco asked, hoping he was masking his excitement well enough. It would be dangerous, yes, but if this really was the battle to end them all, then freedom was only a week away!

"Tom was able to prepare his troops much faster than he had originally predicted," Dumbledore explained simply. "This has been a long time in coming for him—he is more than ready to strike."

"I knew it was bothering me this morning," Harry mumbled to himself, rubbing a hand absently over his scar. Draco thought the other boy appeared a little shell-shocked, like the news hadn't quite fully hit him yet.

"When you say troops," Draco began, dismissing anything of Harry bloody Potter's feelings from his mind, "how many Death Eaters are we talking?"

Dumbledore's face grew even more lined with ill concealed worry. "At least double our own number, I'm afraid."

Draco felt his eyes grow wide, but for once, didn't care if it made him look like Ron Weasley. "_Double_! And you expect to _win_?" Now he was feeling his own inklings of panic. Freedom in a week was wonderful, but that would only happen if the Order came out on top. How was that ever going to happen?

"Victory is still a possibility," Dumbledore said slowly, "but whether that possibility becomes a reality largely depends on you, Draco."

Harry's head shot up. "On _him_?"

Draco might have been offended by Harry's incredulity, if only he didn't share it. "Why me?"

"Tom knows that he outnumbers us already," Dumbledore said, eyes fixed carefully on Draco's face. "He also knows that we are quite aware when he will be attacking the Ministry."

Harry's face, if at all possible, looked even more stricken. "How does he know that?"

"Tom believes that Professor Snape is merely pretending to work as a spy for me. As such, he understands that Severus will have had to tell me something this vital, lest my suspicion be raised after the fact."

"So let me get this straight," Draco interrupted, desperately trying to collect the scattered fragments of his thoughts, "we have about half his force, we don't get to pick the 'battle ground' so to speak, and we don't even have the element of surprise?" He raised a challenging eyebrow. "And apparently, by some crazy logic I fail to see, our success depends on me?"

"That is all correct."

Draco sat back, hands running through his hair. "Well, this is just brilliant, then. Care to explain how I'm supposed to play savior?"

Dumbledore nodded, something akin to sympathy in his usually lively eyes. "As I said, Tom knows we will be there, ready to defend against him. There is one thing we know, however, that he thinks us ignorant to."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "And that would be?"

"He plans on splitting his army, sending only half of his number against us—"

"That's good, then," Harry interrupted hopefully. "Right? He gets cocky and doesn't use everyone, we have a fighting chance."

Dumbledore shook his head. "There's more, unfortunately. He will send the other half around the back of the Ministry, to fight the battle inside while we are preoccupied defending the front. I would halve our own ranks to defend both ends, but we just do not have the man power."

While Harry visibly deflated, Draco snapped impatiently, "I still don't see what this has to do with me."

Dumbledore's eyes landed on Draco's, holding them fast. "The main force will be led by Tom himself, of course. However, the second force, the one we aren't supposed to know about…it will be led by Lucius, Draco. Your father."

- - - - -

Draco felt numb. That was really the best word for it, he decided. He felt positively and absolutely devoid of the strength to care. Or maybe it was just indecision. Really, weren't they one and the same? He let his eyes slide closed, shutting out his temporary room.

They flew open again when the door catch released with a soft click, admitting a concerned looking Ginny and a curious Blaise Zabini.

"Everything alright?" Ginny asked instantly, moving to perch on the side of the bed. "Harry looked terrible when he said you wanted to talk to us."

"It's the battle," he explained, voice sounding flat even to him. "It's a lot closer than we thought." He went on to outline everything Dumbledore had just told him, leaving out only the bit about his father and himself.

When he finally finished, Ginny was ashen. "Oh, God…we're going to lose."

Blaise, standing by the foot of the bed, just muttered, "Bloody hell."

"Well, that's the thing," Draco said. "We might not."

Ginny's eyes were far off, like she was already picturing the horrors sure to come. "How? There's no way."

"You know that second group I told you about? The one going round the back?"

She nodded rather distractedly. From the corners of his eyes, Draco could see Blaise watching unwaveringly.

"Dumbledore thinks I'll be able to stop them myself."

Blaise spoke up, expression disbelieving. "Mate, how can he expect you stop an army the size of the Order? It would be suicide!"

Draco took a breath. "Because my father is the one leading them."

All three occupants of the room fell silent for long moments. Draco watched Ginny's face as it moved from shock and fear to finally rest on something between apprehension and confusion.

"Your dad? But…" she seemed at a loss. "I still don't understand how Professor Dumbledore expects you to hold off an _army_. Does he think you'll be able to reason with Lucius?"

Draco shook his head. "No, we all know better than to hope that my father is even capable of listening to logic or reason."

"So what can you do?" she prompted.

"Dumbledore is counting on my father holding a grudge," Draco began, eyes focused on some point over her right shoulder. "Like how the Dark Lord is hell bent on getting Potter to himself. Lucius is furious with my betrayal, and it just seems likely that if he can't get me groveling at his feet, he'll want to duel me personally…which will put his and his force's advances on hold. I only have to keep him busy long enough for Potter to do what he has to do."

"You're just supposed to distract him, then?"

Draco nodded dully.

"And if he isn't so predictable and decides to let his men just throw you in some dungeon instead?" Ginny's voice was small.

Draco shrugged. "That's the chance I'd have to take…which is why Dumbledore gave me until tomorrow morning to make up my mind." He felt her take one of his hands in both her small ones, her thumb rubbing against his palm.

"Do you know what you want to do?"

He sighed, letting his head fall back carelessly. "No. The risk is huge, but even aside from that…"

"He's still your da," she finished for him, and when he looked back at her, he found her eyes weren't accusing or incredulous at all. Mostly, they were just filled with understanding.

"Yeah…" he sighed. "He is." For the fist time, Draco realized that Blaise had been unnaturally quiet. He looked up to find his friend leaning against the bed post, arms folded across his chest, and an unreadable expression on his face. "What do you think, Zabini?"

Blaise raised his eyebrows. "Me? Oh, not much, really. Other than you're being a pansy-arsed drama queen, that is."

Draco blinked. "What?"

Blaise pushed off the post and slipped his hands into his trouser pockets, giving a seemingly careless shrug. "You heard me. You've got the chance to make the difference in what we will inevitably lose otherwise, and you have to _think about it_ 'cause your precious neck is on the line and some git sporting your last name happens to be involved."

"Blaise!" Ginny admonished, sounding about as shocked as Draco felt. "It's his _father_!"

Blaise was as cool as ever as he turned to her, appearing wholly unaffected despite his less than sympathetic sentiments. "In blood and name only; Lucius is certainly no father where it counts. Draco, did you ever once get a 'congratulations' for a Quidditch game well played? Have you ever spoken to him, even _once_, without being terrified? How many of your scars are because of him?"

"Okay, I get it," Draco snapped. 

Before Draco could add more, Ginny threw back, "Blaise, it doesn't matter what kind of father Lucius is—he still is one, and that's not a bond you can just _forget_ about. He's Draco's flesh and blood, and to risk hurting—or being hurt—by that…you have to understand that's not an easy decision."

"Like hell it isn't!" Blaise exclaimed, finally showing more of his emotional state. He spun towards Draco, jabbing a finger in Ginny's direction. "You love her, don't you? Want to see her safe and sound?"

"You know I do…"

"But you'll let the Order lose—which it most assuredly will without your help, the way it sounds—and her probably get killed because you can't suck it up and _distract_ who, I'm sorry to say Draco, is a truly evil man?"

Ginny was on her feet now, face rapidly turning to match her hair. "Blaise!"

"No," Draco cut her off, eyes glued to Blaise's frank, unabashed gaze. "He's right."

Blaise showed the smallest of smiles, nodding his head approvingly, and Ginny quickly sat back down.

"Are you sure?" she murmured. "You'll be gambling with _your_ life, too, you know." A tear stole silently down her cheek, followed closely by another. "Can't forget that."

Draco reached out a hand and brushed away the tears with his finger. "I know." He paused, struggling to find words to make her understand. "I want to take you out for a picnic, Gin," he finally said. "I want to sit on the grass where the sun shines brightest, and I want to run with you and kiss you like before Graduation last year. Remember that?"

She nodded, lips quirked in a tiny smile.

"I want to do that…hell, it'll be a miracle just to be _outside_ again, period." He watched her eyes as they watered again, refusing to meet his. "So I'll hold off my father, pray he doesn't just leave me to his men, and afterwards, we'll do that, yeah?"

She blinked rapidly a few times to clear away the residue moisture in her eyes. By the set of her shoulders, he could tell she was about to say something he probably didn't want to hear. "Yeah. But I'm going to be there."

"Ginny, no—"

"Yes," she stated firmly, voice brooking no argument. "You shut me away during Graduation and I almost went stir crazy. I'm helping this time."

"Ginny," he tried again, shaking his head, "you can't. He'll use you against me in a _second_. You're a weakness I can't afford to have around him."

"It's alright," Blaise suddenly said, stepping forward to lay a hand on her shoulder. "I'll keep an eye on her."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're just as much a liability as her. You're not going either."

Blaise shook his head. "Oh no, I didn't plan on paying a visit to daddy dearest. Can't say I cared for him under polite circumstances. No, I'm going to be out front helping Potter and that lot."

"But Luna…" Ginny trailed off, leaving the rest unspoken.

Blaise shrugged. "What about her? I'm sure she'll want to help too." He turned to Draco. "So we'll watch her back, mate."

"I don't like this," Draco scowled.

Blaise smirked, one eyebrow raised. "_Really_? Because I find it positively _smashing_." When Draco's scowl only intensified, Blaise sighed and said. "You've got to let her help, mate. Or else she'll go doing something stupid. You know our Weaselette." He tousled her hair fondly. "Heart of gold, temperament of…well, a Gryffindor."

Now Ginny sported a scowl to match Draco's. "I'm not sure if I should be thanking you or hurting you."

Blaise chuckled. "I get that a lot. So! Are we all agreed then?"

Ginny nodded resolutely. "Agreed."

Draco glanced back and forth between the pair, frowned, and then gave a reluctant nod of his own. "I still don't like it."


	44. The Malfoy's Meet Again

A/N – My undying gratitude to all of you who read and especially to those who reviewed!

- - - - -

Chapter 44: The Malfoys Meet Again

Ginny squinted up at the sky, thinking that even Mother Nature seemed to have anticipated this day. The clouds were a dove gray, hanging suspended like a thick blanket of smoke over the army as it milled about, speaking in hushed and worried voices. 

There were several people constantly walking the perimeter of their makeshift camp, pausing now and then to murmur a spell. Ginny knew that they were setting and resetting the protective wards, ensuring that they had every advantage possible. The Death Eater force knew that the Order was here, but the invisibility wards and shielding wards would shift things in their favor at least a little. Or that was the intention, in any case.

With the exception of a select few, the whole of the Order was present, awaiting the beginning of the end, as it were. Those that were the exceptions had stayed back at Hogwarts, acting as a guard to the students locked safely within. Neither Dumbledore nor Snape anticipated an attack on the school, but it was always safer to err on the side of caution.

Ginny's eyes roamed aimlessly over the assembled men and women, all bearing the same tense yet determined expression. Most people were huddled in small groups, whispering quietly amongst themselves or going over last minute spells. Some just sat or stood by themselves, eyes turned outward to some other place or time that no one else was privy to.

Draco was one of those solitary individuals. He sat within arm's reach of her, back resting against the Ministry building and eyes closed. She sighed, noting the deep set frown on his face and knowing that it would not be leaving any time soon. Despite Blaise's admittedly sound logic, she knew she wouldn't handle a confrontation with _her_ father nearly so well.

Watching Draco now rekindled a memory from earlier that day, one that caused the ghost of a smile to grace her lips. He had finally left the safety of the Shrieking Shack in order to be here, and his reaction to the departure had been nothing short of fascinating. It had been almost a year, after all, since he had been out of doors at all, and the second he had stepped into the wind that morning, he had stopped in his tracks and lifted his arms. The breeze played havoc with his hair and usually pristine robes, but he hadn't seemed to take any notice. The expression he had worn could only be described as one of intense relief, and it made Ginny both happy and sad to have seen him so.

There had even been something of a bounce to his step at first, one Ginny had delighted in on this dark day, but it had long since disappeared in the face of what they all knew was to come. She, Draco, Harry, Blaise, and Luna had been among the last to arrive. Harry had immediately been swept off by Dumbledore to go join Ron, Hermione, and other more prominent Order members in the front lines, and Blaise and Luna had drifted off to go be by themselves. Now they sat side-by-side, heads bent towards the other, murmuring quietly and occasionally tilting their heads just so for a stolen kiss.

She turned her attention back to Draco's mask-like face, wondering what thoughts ran behind his closed eyes. She could imagine well enough what they might be—fears of his father, going over spells in his head like she had already done a hundred times...even worrying over her, perhaps.

Silently, she scooted closer to him and laid a hand on his thigh. The muscles in his leg jumped and his eyes snapped open, but otherwise he failed to react to her.

"What are you thinking?" she asked quietly, keeping her voice to the same murmur everyone around them used.

"My father, your impossible stubbornness, if Potter's really ready," he answered honestly, voice sounding oddly detached. Ginny recognized the tone—it was a lot like the "mask" he often wore. When emotions got too hard to handle, he simply buried them.

"You know Harry's plenty prepared, Draco, and as to my being stubborn—I know you love that about me." She attempted a smile, and was rewarded with a weak smirk from him in return.

"I notice you didn't say anything about Lucius."

He had been doing that lately, she had noticed—referring to his dad as Lucius. She assumed it was in some sort of effort to make the coming confrontation less personal. "There's really not much to say, is there?"

He sighed. "I s'pose there really isn't." A pause. "I really wish you would have stayed at Hogwarts with the other students."

"Draco, how many times have we had this conversation? I need to help."

"If we'd had more time I could have at least taught you the bleeding spell better."

That was true enough, Ginny reflected. After both Dumbledore and Draco deemed that Harry had the shield down as well as he ever would, Draco had been bent on teaching Ginny and Blaise the spell as well, Blaise in turn instructing Luna. The three of them all had a rudimentary knowledge of the thing, but it was mind-bogglingly complex, harder than anything Ginny had ever even attempted before. After innumerable, frustrating hours of practice, she could successfully cast it, but she could only maintain it a few minutes, and it would not hold up against nearly so many curses as Draco and Harry's version. "At least I know it well enough to cast it. I'm better off than I would have been."

He said nothing, simply nodded.

Ginny sighed. "You're going to drive yourself mad just _brooding_."

He was silent a moment. "I know," he finally admitted. "I just hate not having control like this."

"We all do in this kind of situation." She ran the back of her hand lightly over his cheek. "All you can do is trust."

"Trust _what_?"

"That things will all work out right in the end."

Draco caught her hand and brought it slowly to his lips, simply holding it there. "Do _you_ trust that?"

She considered a moment. "Yes, actually. I really think I do."

He studied her a moment and then let go of her hand. It looked like he was preparing to say something when Blaise walked over and plopped down across from them.

"You two look rather miserable," he observed, the forced smile on his face a pathetic imitation of his usual grin.

"Really, Zabini?" Draco drawled, an impatient edge to his voice. "That's odd, because inside I'm just _thrilled_ to be here."

Blaise inclined his head as if in surrender. Then, lifting up a deck of cards, he asked, "Up for a game of poker?"

The question was so wildly inappropriate to the circumstances that Ginny found herself simply staring for a moment. "...What?"

He tapped the cards against his other hand. "Poker. You do know how to play, yeah?"

She blinked. "Yes, but...now? You can't be serious."

Blaise shrugged. "Why not? By the looks of it, you two could use a little distraction, and who knows when You-Know-Who and his band of merry morons will show face."

Draco spoke then. "I'm in."

Ginny looked to him, surprised. "You are?"

Draco shrugged. "He's right; I need to take my mind off things."

Blaise nodded approvingly. "Hold on, just let me go see if Luna wants to join in." He glanced over to where Luna sat, back straight and eyes closed. "She said she was going to try and contact the good spirits in the area or something," he informed them with a fond smile, "but I think she could probably use a break too."

As Blaise moved off to go invite his fiancée, Draco gave a quiet snort. "I _still_ think he's bloody mad for _dating_ that piece of work, let alone planning on _marrying_ the girl."

Ginny smiled, resting her head against his shoulder. "And I still think they're sweet. And besides," she tilted back her head to get a better look at him, "is it any stranger than a Malfoy going after a Weasley?"

"If I recall, it was the Weasley who went after the Malfoy. I resisted, I'm proud to say...you were just too insufferably stubborn to give up."

"And aren't you glad I didn't?"

She didn't really expect an answer from him, which is why she was more than shocked when he tilted her chin up towards him and murmured, "Much as it pains me to admit it, yes."

She smiled and let her eyes drift closed. When he brought his lips down on hers, her mouth immediately opened to his welcome invasion, returning the kiss with equal fervor. She marveled that even now, at what could either be the end of a war or only the beginning of one much worse, his touch could light her on fire like it always had. Time had diminished none of the emotions he ignited in her veins, and even now it was difficult for her to think clearly beyond the feel of him so close. How could she ever live without this fire he gave her? _Funny, and here I'm supposed to be the fiery one,_ she thought a little light-headedly.

Apparently she got too carried away, because what felt to her like bare milliseconds later, she heard Blaise clear his throat loudly. "Save that sort of thing for the celebration afterwards, you two," he admonished playfully. "We've got a game planned, remember?"

Blaise settled himself down, tugging Luna with him.

"I hope you know you're marrying a crazy man," Ginny informed the blonde girl nonchalantly. "Honestly...poker..."

Luna smiled widely and looked over to where Blaise was rhythmically dealing out the cards. "That's alright...it takes the pressure off of me."

Draco snorted and Ginny outright laughed while Blaise pointedly ignored the lot of them.

"Alright," the latter said in an authoritative tone, "since I don't think strip poker is exactly appropriate in these surroundings, and Dumbledore probably wouldn't be too thrilled to find us gambling, what do you say we just play for fun?"

"Wimp," Draco accused casually.

Ginny elbowed him in the ribs. "Sounds good, Blaise."

It turned out the game really did do an excellent job of taking their mind off of the grim reality around them. Ginny rather regretted agreeing to no gambling, as she was doing a smashing job of beating the rest of them into the dust, if she didn't say so herself. She was just considering bringing that up when hissed whispers raced through the camp—the first Death Eaters had apparated just outside the protective barrier of their wards.

The poker game was immediately abandoned, the cards lying forgotten on the ground as they all scrambled to their feet. The entire world seemed to fall silent as everyone tensed in anticipation, going mute behind the temporary invisibility wards in an effort to stay hidden; only the shrills of the happily oblivious birds broke through the quiet.

Draco pulled Ginny back towards him by her elbow. "I've gotta go," he murmured, his voice barely audible. "Stay close to Blaise. Never let him out of your sight, and if you do, no matter what, stay _away_ from Potter, got it? Voldemort and every other Death Eater is going to be after him; it'd be too dangerous."

She frowned, but nodded anyway. "Be careful, Draco," was all she said in reply, her voice just as quiet as his.

He stared at her for a long moment as if trying to memorize her, his gray eyes bright and intense. Then one of his arms came around her waist and he tugged her flush with him, drawing her into a searing kiss that stole the breath from her lungs. Then he moved his mouth to her ear, and whispered so softly she had to strain to hear, "I love you."

She squeezed her eyes shut against the fear, feeling a hot rain of tears slither down her cheeks, and wound her arms tightly around his neck. "I know. I love you too. So much." He pulled back slightly, just enough to nip at her bottom lip, and she whispered, "So much," one last time before he gently pried her arms away.

Their eyes locked, then with a tiny nod, Draco spun and jogged in the opposite direction. She watched him go until Blaise gently tugged on her hand.

"Come on, Weaselette," he said softly, voice sympathetic.

Wiping away her tears furiously, she nodded and followed Blaise and Luna to their place. When she looked back over her shoulder, Draco had already been swallowed up by the crowd.

Dumbledore had planned it so that the attack (or defense, rather) would be more or less guerilla warfare style with only a small number of people out in the open. Crouched behind a decorative fountain, Ginny had a relatively clear view of those without the protection of trees or buildings or recently built barricades for this purpose. They were set up in a wedge-like shape, more veteran members of the Order like Dumbledore, Lupin, and Tonks towards the front. Snape had wanted to be there too, Ginny had heard, but in the event that this battle only started a much bigger war, Dumbledore did not want to risk losing his spy so early in the game—no unnecessary risks. So Severus was among those at the castle, guarding the students within.

Ginny had been slightly distracted by worries over Draco during the meeting in which all of the tactics had been devised, but she had a vague idea of them. The Death Eaters would march forward right into the wards, oblivious to the Order's presence. Once they hit the wards, though, the things would explode, hopefully putting the entire first line of Death Eaters out of commission. At the same time, however, the invisibility wards would fail. That was when it would all begin in earnest.

The "wedge" formed by the most experienced Wizards and Witches would rush forward, hopefully splitting the Death Eaters apart. Then the members in hiding, Ginny, Blaise and Luna among them, would pick off that half nearest them. They were, in essence, employing the age-old tactic of "divide and conquer." 

Ginny chewed on her lip, pressing her sweating palms flat against her thighs to keep them from shaking. Dimly, she was aware of one of Blaise's arms going around her shoulder, his free arm already holding Luna close on the other side. She gave him a tremulous smile meant to reassure, and then went back to scanning through the men and women assembled out in the open. After several seconds, she spotted what she was looking for—a head of messy, jet black hair, right there in the middle of the formation.

Harry's jaw was set, eyes staring straight ahead and wand clenched tightly in a white-knuckled fist. Hermione and Ron stood to his right, the hands not gripping their wands clasped together. Ginny's eyes went back and forth between the two, noting how they seemed to gain a measure of strength from the other, and there was no doubt that they were far more than friends. They leaned on each other, figuratively speaking, as she and Draco had earlier, and as Blaise and Luna were now. She wondered when they would just announce it already.

Then the world exploded.

- - - - -

Draco jogged steadily away from the clusters of people in front of the Ministry of Magic, passing through the building itself to reach the back. It was oddly eerie, the sound of his shoes clapping with a resounding echo through the empty halls. Normally this place was a bustling center of activity, the very backbone of the Wizarding community, but with all of its usual occupants taking shelter at Hogwarts, it might as well have been deserted for years.

Ginny's face seemed to hang suspended in front of him wherever he looked, eyes wide and determined and fearful all at once. The image, haunting as it was, lent him a measure of support. She was something to fight for. More and more he was beginning to feel that any future without her was not worth seeing, and the slightly disturbing sentiment aroused another, far more alarming thought in his mind.

He shook his head, pushing the matter he had been debating for what felt like ages to the side—now was not the time. He needed to be concentrating on what lay ahead, preparing himself mentally and emotionally. Coming face to face with his father would be anything but easy, and he needed all the preparatory help he could get.

Had Lucius even missed him? Had he feared for his son's safety? Draco snorted softly, taking a sharp turn down another corridor. Not likely. Even before the betrayal, Draco always knew he was more heir than son to the man. Draco mentally reminded himself to keep that in mind, to go about this as objectively as possible. Lucius was just another bad guy...just another threat to Ginny, Blaise, his freedom, and everything else he held dear. This was not an occasion for old fears and reflexive obedience.

The almost confusing collection of halls began to widen and eventually all lead towards one direction. Less than a minute later, Draco had reached the back entryway, a wide room with a far more practical look than its decorative front entrance counterpart. This was something of a disadvantage, he mused with a frown, as the lack of furnishings provided less cover. Of course, it would also give him a bit more free movement, but he was not really sure that the trade-off was quite equal.

A split-second survey found the space as empty as the corridors he had just come through, and he took the opportunity to make a slow circuit around the place, hoping to familiarize himself as best he could. The search turned up little more than a few niches in the wall not immediately apparent, and another winding stair case sort of thing that he might be able to duck behind, but it was still very little to work with. He would be relying almost solely on his ability, and for all his arrogance, the conclusion scared him more than a little.

He was just debating having a quick check outside as well in case the duel moved there when a sudden explosion went off, seeming to rock the very foundation of the building. He flung out his arms and wind-milled them to keep his balance, but he still ended up stumbling back several steps before he managed to recover.

"What the bloody hell...?" he muttered, craning his neck back in the direction he had just come through. He sincerely hoped that was supposed to happen. A sudden picture of Ginny, or rather bits Ginny scattered over the ground, sprang unwelcome into his mind, but he stamped it down quickly. He couldn't be worrying about what was happening out there, had to _focus_...

"Draco. What a...surprise."

Back still to the source of the voice, Draco shut his eyes and released a breath. _So much for focusing...nothing like letting the enemy sneak right up on you, mate._ Quickly, he rearranged his features into the mask of indifference Lucius himself had taught him over the years, and slowly turned to face his father.

He looked different...older, maybe. There were lines on Malfoy Senior's face Draco did not remember him wearing before, and his posture was just a little less erect. Still, the white-blonde hair and cold, calculating gray gaze made the man's identity unmistakable.

"Son," Lucius tried again, his first greeting failing to garner any reaction.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "I hardly think that title applies any longer, do you?" A quick glance over his father's shoulder revealed lines and lines of men coming up behind him, all wearing the masks and robes of Death Eaters. Draco was forced to fight down a wave of panic. _So many..._

One of Lucius' brows rose in response. "So you've disowned me, then? Is that it, my son?"

Draco said nothing, clamping down on his emotions to keep his expression neutral. Behind the pair, the other Death Eaters were jostling each other lightly, all attempting to see what was going on.

Apparently oblivious to those under his command, Lucius sighed, lightly tapping his wand against the opposite palm. "Where have you been, Draco? And why are you here?"

"Where I've been is none of your concern." Draco moved to the side, hoping to look like he was simply pacing, but in reality trying to put his back to a wall. "And as to why I'm here, I should think that would be obvious: to stop you."

It was a testament to Lucius' discipline that his only reaction to Draco's bold proclamation was a slight twitch of his jaw. After a moment of silence, he said in a soft voice, "So you've thrown in your lot with them, have you?" He sneered. "Become Dumbledore's lap dog?"

Draco snorted. "Hardly." A light shrug. "Loyalty is a tricky thing. The Gryffindor types 'follow their heart.' I just followed my logic, and the cold hard truth is that you are on the losing side, father dearest. I'm just doing whatever it takes to save my own neck, like you always taught me. You should be proud." Draco's back came into contact with the wall, and he leaned against its reassuring solidity in what he fervently prayed appeared to be an unconcerned slouch. The last thing he needed was one of Lucius' minions creeping up behind him, but he didn't want _Lucius_ knowing he was nervous of that possibility.

Lucius smirked, the expression eerily identical to Draco's own version. "I'm on the losing side?" He gesture widely behind him, hand taking in the whole of his army. "It would appear I have the upper hand, would it not?"

Draco crossed his arms, fingering the reassuring length of his wand. _That's right, Father, just keep talking..._, he thought encouragingly. If he could just keep stalling the man until Potter did whatever it was he had to do, he might be able to avoid a duel altogether. "You'll lose," he promised enigmatically.

"Oh? And how do you figure that? We are at least double your pathetic number, and as soon as you are dealt with, my men and I will overtake the Ministry of Magic itself." He gave Draco an appraising look. "But if you see some flaw in my logic, please do point it out."

Draco gave a wry smirk. "Because we're the good guys, Father. The good guys always win."

"This is no fairy tale, Draco," Lucius growled. "Real life has a way of not working out quite so neatly." Malfoy Senior honestly looked disgusted. "That is your logic, your reasoning for turning your back on everything the Dark Lord had prepared for you?"

"And just what _did_ the Dark Lord have planned for me? A life of degrading, groveling servitude like the one you live?" Draco waved a dismissive hand. "I'll pass, thanks anyway."

"Power!" Lucius thundered, icy cool finally shattering. "More power than you could possibly _imagine_, right at your fingertips!"

"At what cost?" Draco asked with a sneer. "Face it—you're just his pawn. The second you lose your usefulness, he'll strip you of all that beloved power, and you'll be lower than dirt."

Lucius' eyes had narrowed dangerously. "You do not know what you say, you fool of a child!" All at once he seemed to realize just how much control he had let slip, and his unfazed composure was snapped back into place in an instant. "But you are young; it is understandable that you would become confused. The Dark Lord still wants you, Draco. It isn't too late to rectify your mistake."

Draco cocked his head to the side. "What are you saying?"

Apparently believing he had snagged Draco's interest, Lucius smiled smugly. "Our Lord is willing to accept you back into his ranks...should you so choose."

Draco eyed his father suspiciously. "Under what stipulations?" Of course he wasn't actually considering re-joining the maniac, but leading Lucius to believe such was the case bought him more of the time he so desperately needed.

Lucius' smile widened into something akin to a grin. "Only that you give him your complete devotion, no matter the circumstances. Think of it, Draco! Such a small request for such immeasurable power! You would be near invincible!"

"Complete devotion and I'm welcomed back with open arms? Just like that?" Draco raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Please, father, I know how these things work. How would I be required to prove that devotion?"

There was a victorious glint to Lucius' steely gaze. "Take the Mark, son. Accept it as an irrevocable part of you, body and soul. That is all."

Draco tensed then relaxed, hoping Lucius hadn't seen that instinctive body language. He took a breath, bluffing as he had never done before in his life. "Alright."

Lucius looked taken aback, then immediately suspicious. Draco mentally cursed—he should have known he could never fool his father that easily. Speaking slowly, Lucius instructed, "Step forward, then."

Alarms started going off all over in Draco's head. "What? Right now?"

"Why not? I am able to Mark you as well as the Dark Lord, and your loyalty must be proven. ...Is that a problem?"

Fighting the urge to swallow, Draco shook his head, mind racing. The time for stalling was up...he had to think fast. He stepped forward slowly, pushing up his sleeve to reveal his forearm, the Malfoy crest from so long ago still there in stark contrast to his moon-pale skin. He had seen this done a dozen times at least, and he knew he would have to time what he was about to try perfectly.

Lucius pressed the point of his wand onto Draco's arm, voice beginning a long stream of chant-like spell casting. Every nerve ending seeming to crackle with anticipation, Draco remained rigid, staring unblinking at his father's wand on his arm. Then the almost-chant slowed considerably, seeming to dip down into a sort of recess, and his wand rose into the air. Now was the time.

Lightening fast, Draco yanked his arm out of the descending wand's path and fairly jumped to the side. In the same moment, he cast his shield on himself and barely an instant later sent _Expelliarmus_ hurtling towards his father. For one crazy second, Draco even thought the simple disarming spell would work, but at the last possible moment, Lucius blocked the spell.

As one, the Death Eaters swarmed forward with single-minded purpose. Draco felt real panic rising at the sight of all those masked men coming for him, but just as he had hoped, Lucius threw up a halting hand. "No!" the older man snarled. "Leave the boy to me!" Turning back to Draco, he said in a quiet voice, "I thought as much. This is your decision, then? _Them_?"

Draco nodded, moving to position his back against the wall once more. "It is."

"Idiot boy!" Lucius fairly hissed, face a mask of rage. Then with a careful breath, he brought himself under control once more before continuing in an almost bored tone, "Very well. You do understand this means I must have you killed, regrettable as that may be. I can't have you interfering, you see."

Taking a risk, Draco took a shot at his sire's ego, hoping it would ensure no involvement from the group behind Lucius positively itching to do him harm. "I understand perfectly, father. Of course, what you really mean is you will _attempt_ to kill me. I'm afraid I've surpassed you when it comes to this sort of thing."

As planned, Lucius' eyes flashed at the blatant challenge. "You think yourself so much better? Don't forget who taught you all that you know, boy."

"Unfortunately for you, I've gained a bit more knowledge since we parted ways." Draco spread his arms wide, silently praying his shield would not inexplicably malfunction. "Go on, just try it."

So sudden Draco doubted he would have been able to block the curse had his shield not already been in place, Lucius fired a spell at him with deadly precision. Thankfully, it wasn't actually the killing curse, but the Cruciatus. Still, the vehemence and speed with which it was cast forced Draco back a step, and his head collided painfully with the wall. Rapidly trying to blink away the dancing spots behind his eyes, he didn't miss the shocked expression his father wore. A sly grin found its way to Draco's face.

"Surprised, father?"

Lucius gave no reply but a feral snarl and another astonishingly fast spell casting. Draco was suddenly reminded of why his father had struck so much terror into him as a child. For the second time, he was jolted back, but this time he was prepared enough to keep his skull from striking stone. Recovering more quickly, he sent a jinx of his own lancing towards his older counterpart. Lucius just barely blocked and in almost the same motion and breath whipped another curse at his son. Draco had no hope of avoiding the spell, and it crashed heavily into his shield, almost causing him to lose his footing.

"How are you blocking?" Lucius demanded in something like astonishment, deftly ducking a spell Draco sent arcing towards him.

Getting into a sort of rhythm now, Draco actually managed to dive out of the way of the next curse thrown at him, saving his shield the further abuse. The desperate dodge tumbled him into a roll, and he surfaced too far from the protection of the wall for comfort. Three more curses went flying at his father in rapid succession, and by the time the fourth was cast, Draco's keen eye saw that Lucius was already tiring. With the older man's lightening ability to cast, Draco doubted his duels ever lasted long...he wasn't used to such drawn-out fights, and his stamina was almost shameful.

Draco threw himself back at an awkward angle to avoid an unrecognizable, blood red sweep of light, consequently landing painfully on his knee before levering himself back to his feet. The pain was nothing, though, because with each hex and jinx he fired, his father visibly slowed. An exalted feeling coursed through his veins now, a feeling of invincibility and undeniable strength. He was winning.

His confidence rose, and with it the number of spells he was able to pelt out. Lucius was almost stumbling at this point, his followers getting shifty and nervous, and it was all Draco could do to hold in his triumphant shout. That was when Lucius, recovering from a particularly drastic side-step, screamed out three words Draco had never heard in his life.

His body was suddenly alive with hopeless, indescribable pain, an agony more complete than any Cruciatus could ever hope to reach. His knees struck the stone floor with an audible crack, and as Draco fought off waves of nausea and forced back the inky black of unconsciousness, he dimly noted that it was _his_ voice letting loose that unearthly scream.

The torment might have lasted only seconds or days, he would never know, but gradually, the pain dimmed...not enough to bring him any sort of relief, not really, but just enough to ensure he remained awake and aware.

He was sobbing uncontrollably, as pitifully as any child, but he didn't care one bit. This was unbearable, this torture that seemed to radiate from every fiber of his being... Only, it _didn't_ emanate from his whole body like he first thought...rather, it came from one place in particular, one spot of ice so freezing it burned as surely as any bonfire. _My arm_, he realized, and even forming these broken and fragmented thoughts was an unimaginable effort. _The bloody Malfoy crest_.

Not even realizing what he was doing, operating solely on instinct, his fingers started clawing at the ugly black mark on his forearm. Lucius' harsh laugh invaded his pain-hazed conscious.

"Yes, it is rather painful, isn't it? I almost forgot that little trick, too. Good thing I remembered, hmmm?"

Draco could not have answered if he wanted to...barely translated the meaning of his father's words as it was. Apparently unsatisfied with his son's lack of participation, Lucius raised his wand and murmured something incoherent...not that Draco was paying any attention—his whole focus was centered on digging the hateful mark from his arm. Angry red gouges already adorned his forearm, red streams of blood weeping over and around the Malfoy crest. When Lucius' wand lowered, though, the pain abated considerably, leaving him with only an intense ache punctuated by the occasional knifing pang.

Draco, still on his knees, fell forward to rest the remainder of his weight on both hands, head bowed through the sobs wracking his entire body.

"Yes, quite a nice little feature of your mark," Lucius was saying, amusement rich in his voice. "And it seems that whatever trick you've been using thus far isn't much help with it, is it?"

Through the fog of residue pain, Lucius' words broke through. Why _hadn't_ his shield protected him from that? And then the answer occurred to him in a sickening realization—he had only ever designed the spell to block _outside_ offensive spells. This, though, this came from his mark, something that was already a part of him. Nothing had come _towards_ the shield for it to block...it had originated from _inside_ the shield, rendering the thing ineffectual. The implications sunk in on him with crushing, undeniable certainty--he had no protection whatsoever...not against this...not against himself.

"Oh, come, come Draco," Lucius taunted. "I taught you better than to be so weak. Quit that crying...you're embarrassing me."

Draco felt a flood of hatred overtake him so intense he almost felt drowned in it. All his life, this man had tortured him, made him feel small, ruined him. Now, when he had _finally_ been so close to revenge, he had snatched it away yet again, stealing away his very _dignity_ with it.

Fueled by the tide of violent emotion, Draco managed to shakily bring one foot underneath him, then the other. Still weak, on the verge of collapse, he forced himself upright. Lucius watched the effort, his cruel laughter echoing off the walls.

"What are you trying to prove, boy? What do you expect to do?"

Draco didn't waste the energy to reply, simply raised one rubbery arm to cast a curse, any curse. Lucius was the quicker, though, and agony exploded in Draco's bones like a burst of molten fire. His knees crashed to the ground for a second time, his scream bouncing off the ceiling. This time, though, Lucius ended it early, leaving Draco curled up and panting at his feet.

Dimly, Draco heard Lucius cast the body bind, and as he felt the familiar constricting iron bands wrap around him, he realized with a sickening lurch that his shield had finally given out. With a flick of Lucius' wand, Draco was yanked upright, shoulders still hunched in a meager and purely instinctive attempt at protecting himself.

"Ah, not quite so untouchable now, are we, Draco?" the man drawled with satisfaction.

Draco didn't answer. He knew what this meant—death had finally caught up with him. _Really, I knew this would happen all along. It was mad to think that a Malfoy could leave the dark and live to see the light_, he mused with a sort of tired resignation. Now it was only a matter of how long his father would torture him before he was given release.

Oddly enough, he accepted all of this with a sort of detachment, as if he were really very far away, or like it was happening to someone he had met once on the street but never really knew. His one regret was that he would never see Ginny again, never touch her face or feel her hair, never kiss her or make love to her...never see her in a white dress, wearing his ring, and bearing his surname. Those last wistful desires came as a shock to him, but not really a surprise, and here at the end of all things, he didn't bother wasting his last precious moments questioning them. They were real, he knew—he wanted to marry her, even raise a family with her...such a pity she would never know. It would have made her so happy...

Lucius was saying something...something about who was on the losing side now, but he didn't pay the man any mind. He looked up and saw the sun peak through the previously unbroken blanket of clouds...just one little spot, one practically nothing slit in the gray mass of the sky, but it was enough to send a ray of light down on his head. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth wash over him, and the smallest of smiles rose on his lips.

Angered by his son's lack of response, Lucius flung Draco's unresisting body to the ground once more. Distantly, Draco heard his father's snarl of, "This is your last chance, boy. Desert them and return to where you belong, or prepare to die."

Draco remembered Ginny's laugh, the way her pale brown eyes would sparkle, and the stubborn, often unpredictable flare of her temper. He remembered how she felt in his arms, how her lips whispered over his skin, the sensation of being a part of her for just a little while...

The gap in the clouds broadened, and the small ray became a wide beam of sunshine cradling him close. His smile widened, and he thought of how like that sunshine Ginny was, how her fire was enough to match the sun's own.

"I love you, Ginevra," he whispered under his breath, too quiet for even his own ears to really pick up on it...but he fancied that _she_ could hear it, and it gave him some measure of comfort.

Through half-opened lids, Draco saw Lucius raise his wand, and almost lazily, he let his eyes slide shut again. The word failing to create the sort of terror in him he always imagined it would, he heard "Avada" fall from his father's lips. After that, he blocked out everything but a memory of Ginny, hair shining and eyes grinning along with her brilliant smile. This picture firmly in his mind's eye, her laugher filling his ears as surely as if she stood beside him, he never did hear Lucius drawl that final "Kedavra" to end his life.

- - - - -

A/N – I KNOW, I KNOW! I'm the most evil person EVER and I should seriously suffer for that cliffhanger haha. Don't stop reading, though...you never know what might happen. Besides, we still have to find out what's happening on Ginny's end...


	45. The Last Confrontation

A/N – several people have reviewed saying something about Draco's shield and how it's going to save him. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough, but remember that when Lucius was able to cast a body bind on Draco, he realized his shield had actually given out. So nope, IF he lives, that won't be the reason. Just something to consider as you read...

- - - - -

Chapter 45: The Last Confrontation

Ginny felt herself flung back from the force of the blasts, coming to land painfully on her tailbone. The world around her was a myriad of red and black billowing clouds, and the whole ground seemed to groan in protest. The noise was tremendous.

It took her several seconds to recover, blinking dust and spots of color from her eyes rapidly. Blaise and Luna had already resumed their position crouched behind the cover of the fountain, both peering out at the scene before them. Dragging herself up next to Blaise, she gasped at the picture that met her eyes.

It was already almost too chaotic to make out what was going on, but the general state of things could still be discerned. All around what once served as the perimeter of the camp lay the bodies of Death Eaters, limp and lifeless as so many sacks of potatoes. The Death Eaters lucky enough not to be caught in the initial explosions looked stunned, many still scrambling upright after the wards had gone off. More than a few were tripping clumsily over their fallen comrades. Through the entire confusing ordeal, the Order members out in the open did not hesitate. As one, they marched forward, right into the masses of their enemy.

For what seemed like a very long time, Ginny could only stare transfixed, everything feeling incredibly surreal. For the first time, the full extent of reality hit her with as much force as any rogue Bludger, and she wondered just what in the hell she was doing here. Why hadn't she listened to Draco? This was _war_...not just some scrimmage or a school-sponsored duel, but an actual, full out battle. People were _dying_ out there, their screams echoing around in her brain. The unpleasant smell of already-spilled blood wafted up to her, turning her stomach and making her dizzy. This was no place for a teenage girl, not by a long-shot.

"Get ready, Ginny!" Blaise said right against her ear, but still he had to raise his voice to be heard over the din. "Almost time!"

She nodded distractedly, doing her best to push her second-guessing to the back of her mind. Forcing herself to focus on what was happening, she saw that the wedge-like formation had worked as planned. The Death Eaters had unwittingly accommodated to the members of the Order of the Phoenix, moving around to either side of the meager opposing force. Soon they would be almost completely cut in half, and then those like Ginny would rush out.

Blaise tensed beside her, drawing his legs under him and leaning forward like a spring coiling up in anticipation of release. She followed suit, feeling the smooth surface of her wand slip a little in her sweaty, white-knuckled grip.

"Just a little more!" Blaise announced, having to shout now as the battle began in earnest, hollered spells, curses, and screams punctuating the air. His dark eyes were locked unblinkingly on the terrifying picture before him. Rather than follow his gaze, Ginny chose to watch him—she wanted to see those horrors no more than necessary.

"Now!" he yelled, pausing only a second to cast Draco's shield before his legs propelled him forward instantly, a hex already soaring from the tip of his extended wand.

Ginny only hesitated a moment before casting her own spell and following, feeling all of her doubts banished in the face of an extraordinary adrenaline rush. _Funny_, she mused somewhat cynically, _how being surrounded by death makes you feel that much more alive._

Then there was no more time for thoughts because she was face to face with a masked Death Eater who easily towered over her small frame. She skidded to a halt with a scream and reflexively cast the curse she knew best—the bag-bogey hex. He failed to block her attack, and while he was flailing about in a way that might have been comical under different circumstances, Ginny swiftly stunned him.

Panting, she searched almost frantically through the pandemonium for Blaise, heeding Draco's order to keep him in sight. Finally spotting the dark man fighting back-to-back with Luna, she weaved through the combatants, stunning the unprepared as she went. Then another foe appeared in her path, blocking her progress, and she was forced to stop and duel again.

This pattern continued for what felt like an eternity. After awhile, she lost count of all those she had faced...and of how many times Draco's shield had been the only thing that saved her. She recast the thing every free chance she got, even if she had only just renewed it a few moments before—she would not be caught undefended.

Time became something vague, impossible to judge or track, a concept that no longer held any sort of meaning or sway over her. There was just one moment and the next—one enemy down, another to take his place. An inexhaustible source of opposition. The pace set by both sides allowed for no respite, and her only way of marking the minutes was by the ache of her protesting muscles and scratchiness of her throat, hoarse from calling out spell after spell.

One more opponent hit the ground, and for what felt like the first time since she rushed out of hiding, no masked figure immediately took the fallen man's place. Feeling a little dazed as if just emerging from a dream, she looked around in an effort to judge which side was winning. Everything was such mayhem, though, that it was impossible to tell.

She realized with some measure of panic that she had no idea where Blaise was. Draco had told her never to lose him, but she had, and it made her feel suddenly very vulnerable. Almost frantically she scanned through the fighting, doing her best to ignore the less than pleasant sights to meet her eyes. A head of trademark black, unruly hair drew her eye, filling her with momentary elation, but as she looked more closely it became apparent that it was not Blaise at all, but Harry.

Her heart jumped in her chest as she watched him struggle, but before she could really figure out what was going on, another body moved into her line of vision and shot a spell off at her.

The curse slammed home right above her heart, knocking the air from her lungs, but doing nothing more thanks to Draco's shield. The other half of Draco's spell should have stunned the man, but Ginny had never gotten quite good enough to elicit that particular effect; he did, however, grow sluggish enough for her to stun him herself. She stepped over his torso the second he collapsed to the ground, joining countless others who had met the similar, non-lethal fate she had been doling out all battle. It had occurred to her that she should perhaps use something a bit more permanent, but the thoughts of that made her cringe.

Free of confrontation for the time being, Ginny stood on her tip-toes once more to locate Harry. This time she found him quickly, and his situation was not difficult to puzzle out—he was finally facing Voldemort. The Order members—Ron, Hermione, Lupin, even Dumbledore to name just a few—were all doing an admirable job of keeping other Death Eaters from interfering...but unfortunately, the Death Eaters were doing just as well at keeping the Order members from giving aid to Harry. The opposing sides formed a sort of ring around the combatants, who seemed quite oblivious to all of it.

Clearly, the two had been dueling for some time. Harry's face was glistening with sweat, dirt smeared across his forehead, and one lens on his glasses cracked right down the middle. She could see a vivid gash along his cheek, and he seemed to move with a slight limp. Ginny was relieved to find that Voldemort seemed to be in no better condition, his chest rising and falling rapidly and painful looking wheals rising on his skin as a result of some curse or another.

Ginny flinched when Voldemort fired a spell at Harry almost faster than she could follow, and it crashed into Harry so hard that he actually fell backwards. Though she felt sympathy and fear for Harry, a sense of triumph rose in her as well—surely Voldemort would now be stunned and this could be ended; that was how Draco's shield worked, after all.

To her shock, though, the snake-like _thing_ that was without a doubt the Dark Lord did not even falter. His actions were not even sluggish, as her own opponents had become. What was wrong? _She_ might not have perfected the shield, but Harry had mastered it as well as Draco! Something had gone wrong.

Voldemort was advancing on the still prone Harry now, and terror for her long-time friend clutched her chest painfully. She remembered Draco's order to stay as far away from Harry as possible, and for just an instant she wrestled with her morals and Draco's wishes.

Cursing under her breath, she went into a mad sprint towards Harry. A few challengers broke away from the general clutter, but she just dodged around them, kicking out the legs of one when she couldn't manage to squirm around him. Her lungs were burning with effort and her already sore muscles felt cramped and burning, but she surged forward anyway.

She had lost sight of the duel now, the scene blocked out by flashes of lights from spells and the ever moving people still fighting on, seemingly oblivious in her path. Finally, though, she managed to break free of the worst of it, and she was provided a clear view of what was going on. The ring of both Order members and Death Eaters that surrounded the two seemed to have tightened, and Harry was on the ground, one hand clamped tightly over his leg. Voldemort stood over him; Ginny was close enough now to hear the man's empty laughter, cruel and chilling as his red eyes gleamed in triumph.

She didn't think, just reacted. Her tired legs churned forward, smacking loudly against the hard-packed dirt beneath her, and before the protective circle of humans around them could stop her, she had slid past them. Lord Voldemort, You-Know-Who himself, stood only feet away from her now. It probably should have paralyzed her with fear, should have made her mind go blank with the sheer horror of the situation she found herself in, and for a second it even did. Then from the corner of her eye she saw Harry, struggling to right himself, and her mind and body were freed.

"_Bastard!_" she shrieked, taking aim and firing the almost ridiculously simple stunner she had used so often thus far.

Ginny had hoped to distract him long enough for Harry to recover, even at the cost of her own life, but Voldemort hardly looked in her direction as he effortlessly repelled her spell, laughing in gleeful delight at her weak attempt. Almost in the same wand motion he had used to defend himself, he cast a full body-bind on Harry. Ginny's heart sank at the sight...if Voldemort could cast a successful body-bind, that meant Harry's shield had finally given in, and now immobile, he was virtually defenseless.

"Come to join the fun, little girl?" Voldemort jeered softly, eyes flaring in amusement. He turned back to Harry. "She's a pretty one. Is she your girlfriend, Harry? Your lover? She looks very like your mother. The eyes are different, but that hair...just like Lily's...very beautiful. Is she here to die for you like Lily did, Harry? Did yet another young woman come to sacrifice herself for your sake?"

Harry, thoroughly caught in the body-bind, could only glare, the purest loathing making his eyes seem to glow.

Voldemort's thin lips curved into a smirk. "Ah, it would seem young Harry cannot answer me just now, so I will ask you, girl—are you here to die for him?"

Ginny's teeth were clenched so tightly it hurt, little spasms of sharp pain shooting through her jaw and up to her temple. Finally, she hissed, "If I have to, yes."

Voldemort's already grotesque features twisted into an even uglier sneer, a bark of laughter escaping him. "And a spirit to match Lily's as well! If I didn't know better, I would think you were her daughter. Who are you, little girl?"

Rather than answer, Ginny cried out the curse she never imagined in her craziest fantasies that she would use—Ginny screamed the Killing Curse. For one crazy moment, she even thought that it would work, that against all odds, she would defeat the most powerful Wizard of all time.

At the last possible moment, Voldemort jumped clear of the green jet of light with a hiss, eyes no longer showing amusement. In the next instant, Ginny's wand was torn from her slippery fingers, and she felt what could only be the Cruciatus ripping apart her joints, burrowing with barbed edges through her very bones. Everything disappeared, and all that remained was the unbearable agony, her scream so loud it was making her own throat and head hurt even more, but she was helpless to do anything else.

Then she came back to earth, knees and hands braced against the unforgiving ground and gulping in great bouts of air mingled with dust that scratched her throat and burned her lungs. Her stomach twisted over on itself as it occurred to her that her shield had either run out or was simply too weak to protect her against the likes of Voldemort. Either way, it was useless, and hope was gone—by all accounts and clichés, she thought, the sky should have darkened further at this point; she was dismayed to find that instead, the clouds opened just enough to let a ray of sun peak through, bathing the field softly. She shook her head at the irony before her focus was drawn back to the present by Voldemort's voice, laced with cold fury.

"That wasn't nice, little girl," he hissed softly, voice low and dangerous. "Now play time is over." He threw a look to Harry. "You didn't get to enjoy the picture your mother made when she sacrificed herself, Harry, but you're a lucky man—this pretty little thing is so close it will almost be the same. Enjoy."

Then everything seemed to happen at once. Lifting her head, determined to face her death proudly rather than bent over and panting, Ginny caught a slight movement from Harry—just a jerk of his arm, but enough to tell her he was fighting the body-bind. It gave her a surge of hope, a promise that her death would not be in vain. Then Voldemort was lifting his wand, and the curse rolled clearly off of his tongue, and the beam of light, sickly green and impossibly bright to her eyes, was headed straight for her.

Just in the instant when it should have hit, though, a shadow fell over her. She realized a second later it was a body, a person who had thrown himself in front of the curse intended for her. It collided with that person in mid-air, knocking him back against her and tumbling them both to the ground. Her savior's soft, slightly mussed ebony hair and olive skin immediately told her his identity—Blaise.

Before she could even register worry for her friend, and before Voldemort could recover from his astonishment at Blaise's interception, Harry's arm, stiff and awkward looking, rose enough for him to aim his wand and bellow, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Time seemed to slow down—the infamous green light stretched forth from Harry's trembling wand, and Voldemort, still slightly muddled from his failure in killing Ginny, turned a fraction too slowly to avoid it crashing right into his back. His feet lifted off the ground for a second with the force of it, and his body arched at an unnatural angle before he collapsed limp and broken to the ground.

A breathless heartbeat passed, not a person daring to move or make a sound, and then every masked and robed Death Eater in sight clutched at their forearms, many of them crying out in pain.

Some fell to their knees, bent over double with their arms cradled against their chest; others simply curled their hands into fists, looking around wildly for the source of their pain. Eventually, though, they all figured out what had happened, and with shrieks of outrage from many or moans of defeat from others, every last one apparated away with ear-splitting, resounding _cracks_ that echoed across the battle-ravaged land long after their departure.

The silence that followed was heavy and suffocating, eerie. Ginny blinked, eyes caught prisoner by the sight of Voldemort's thin shape, crumpled and unmoving only feet away from where she lay trapped under Blaise's heavy bulk. That very bulk was what prompted her into action, the need for air greater than her shock. She wiggled out from underneath her friend, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. If Blaise was dead, and because of her no less...

"Oh God, oh God, oh God. Please be alive, _please_," she whispered over and over, turning him so he lay on his back. If he had _just_ cast his shield before the curse hit, she knew, there was a chance he had survived. If not...

She put her ear over his mouth. For several tense, heart-fluttering seconds, there was nothing, and she felt a well of anguish open up in her like nothing she had ever known. Then, very faintly but undeniably _there_, a whisper of moist air brushed against her ear. Choking out a sob of relief, she checked for his pulse too, finding it weak but steady.

"Oh, thank God, Blaise, you stupid git," she murmured, hugging him as tightly as she dared so as not to cut off his already poor breathing.

A cry from behind Ginny broke the lingering silence over the Ministry grounds, and moments later Luna Lovegood rushed forward, delicate fingers tracing Blaise's slack face.

"He's alright," Ginny assured her hastily, squeezing her quivering shoulder. "He'll be unconscious for a few hours, and when he wakes up he'll hurt like the devil...but he'll be alive and well."

Luna only bobbed her head wordlessly, relief plain on her face. Then, with no further ado, she laid down flat on the ground next to her fiancé, one arm securely around his waist and her head resting on his shoulder, humming some soft tune under her breath. Ginny spared the picture a smile and a small shake of her head before turning to Harry who was also still on the ground, flanked by a crouching Ron and Hermione.

She hurried over and dropped to her knees beside them. "Are you alright?"

As she spoke, Dumbledore stepped up behind Harry, the rest of the Order forming a loose circle around them.

"I'm fine," Harry said, voice sounding oddly cracked. "Just...my leg. I think it's broken."

"You're bleeding too." Hermione pointed to the cut along his cheek, hazel eyes all business and frizzy hair more wild than Ginny had ever seen it before. "And you're glasses..."

She healed his cheek with a quick spell, gently cleaning away the dried blood with a piece of cloth torn from her robe. His glasses were fixed next with a simple _Reparo_. "You might want someone else to fix your leg," she admitted grudgingly in a soft voice. "I'm not that good yet...I wouldn't want to pull a Lockhart on you." They both smiled weakly.

Apparently taking this as his cue, a Wizard Ginny only vaguely recognized from meetings at Grimmauld Place broke away from the crowd and knelt down next to Harry. "I work at St. Mungo's, Mr. Potter. I've fixed hundreds of broken limbs," he announced. "Just relax."

Harry nodded, tightly gripping Ron and Hermione's hands. "Okay."

The man murmured a spell, tapping his wand to Harry's leg.

Harry winced a little, his hold visibly increasing on his best friends' hands, and then his features went smooth. "Thanks," he breathed quietly.

The man nodded and moved back again.

Dumbledore laid his hand on Harry's shoulder, eyes twinkling and even leaking a few tears. "You've done it, my boy," he whispered, voice so full of emotion that Ginny couldn't hold back her own tears. "You've won."

A greet cheer went up then, sounding loud and strong from every person there, accompanied by thundering applause and ear-piercing whistles. Harry's eyes watered as he gazed at the thing that was once the Dark Lord, a smile on his face. He blinked rapidly several times. "No," he said, shaking his head, "_we_ won. All of us, together—we beat the bastard."

This inspired another cheer, louder than the first, and Ginny noticed that the hint of sunshine from earlier had grown, casting the land in a warm, soft glow. She smiled lightly—now that was more like it.

"God," Harry was saying, "I was really beginning to wonder, though. That shield blocked, but the damned stunning part didn't work! I was relying on that." He turned to Ginny, face mournful. "Then you came, and oh God Ginny...I was so scared..."

She took his hand, feeling him squeeze her fingers, and smiled reassuringly. "It's okay, Harry. I'm fine. And so is Blaise...he just got knocked out like I did." She frowned a little. "Odd, though, about the stunner not working..."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I had never considered this before, but...well, there _is_ a...precedent for that sort of thing. Between two people who have a certain...bond, offensive spells often are far less effective. Usually it's only seen between family members, but you and Tom do—_did_— have a certain bond, Harry."

Harry shook his head in wonder. "Really wish I had known that _before_. I got off balance when it didn't go as Malfoy and I planned."

"Oh my God!" Ginny suddenly cried, fear gripping her so quickly and completely she could have sworn her heart stopped for a second. "Draco! Did you say that...that _spell weakening_ thing happens between family!"

Harry's eyes widened as he understood her outburst, and Dumbledore's brow creased in worry. "Well...yes, but Ms. Weasley—"

Ginny didn't wait to hear the "but." She literally jumped over Harry, dashing forward so fast and recklessly she nearly knocked over several Order members in her path. Guilt almost as strong as the overwhelming panic squeezing her gut washed through her—_Luna_ had come running for Blaise right away, but in all the excitement of the aftermath, _she_ had completely forgotten about _Draco_.

Tears of both shame and unadulterated terror streamed down her cheeks as she fairly flew into the Ministry building, her ragged and choked breathing creating an odd cadence with the slam of her feet on tiled floor. _Oh, Merlin_, she thought frantically. _If it didn't work because Lucius is his father, and it threw him off as much as it did Harry...only with no one there to help him..._ She couldn't finish the thought.

Doors, windows, and small offices all blurred past, and Ginny could not remember the trek through the Ministry of Magic ever having lasted so long. Finally, though, after what seemed a lifetime, she recognized a widening of the corridors that meant the end was approaching. Then she had reached it, the back entrance, only to find it deserted...except for one platinum-haired man, standing with one arm braced against the wall.

She sprinted to him without pause, crashing into him with her arms thrown around his neck, unmindful to possible injury. He let out a surprised grunt and fell back against the wall completely.

"Ow," he muttered.

"I'm so sorry, Draco," she sobbed into his shoulder, ignoring him. "Are you okay? Oh God, I'm so sorry—"

"I'm fine." She felt his arms circle her waist, his face drop into her hair. "Why are you sorry?"

"I should have c-come sooner! I...I should have come the s-second he d-died, I-I," she hiccupped, choking on her tears and simple emotion.

He pulled away just a little then, tilting her head back with a hand at the base of her skull. She opened her mouth for another apology, but all that came out was a strangled gasp as he crushed his lips to hers. Now as the guilt began to fade, pure joy that he was alive, that they were _both_ alive, swept through her, and she ran her hands all over him, checking wordlessly for injury with her fingertips on his skin.

When they finally came up for air, he wrapped her tightly in his arms and whispered, "Did you say someone died?

She smiled, feeling for perhaps the hundredth time today as her eyes welled up. "Yes. Harry killed Voldemort, Draco. ...You're free."

He stared at her a long moment, then broke into a rare smile, wide and bright. Without uttering a word he kissed her again, pulling her hips flush with his, and Ginny could swear she felt his exhilaration flow directly into her. When the embrace broke, she couldn't help but tilt back her head and laugh—laugh because it was all over, laugh because they were together...laugh for the sheer sake of laughing.

Still smiling, he stroked the small of her back and said, "When we get out of here, we are going to find a bed, and I am not letting you out of it for a very, _very_ long time."

She grinned. "Promise?"

He nodded solemnly. "Swear." He breathed out a sigh that seemed to carry with it all of his remaining anxiety. "It's hard to believe he's really gone...I guess that does explain it though."

"Explain what?"

He lifted up his head, gazing at some point past her. "My father was...talking, but all of a sudden him and all his men started practically screaming, and they just apparated away. Must have been when Voldemort died."

She nodded slowly, watching him carefully. His face was too impassive, his voice too bland—there was something more he wasn't telling her. "Yeah, the Death Eaters all did that on our end, too." She hesitated, then reached up a hand to gently smooth back some of his unkempt hair. "You're sure you're alright? Nothing else happened? You look the worse for wear."

He smiled wryly. "Thank you ever so much for that."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. You look like you've been through hell."

He shrugged—again, too nonchalantly for there really to be nothing more. "Well, my fa...Lucius did figure out a way to hurt me despite the shield. He did something to the Malfoy crest on my arm, and the shield couldn't stop it. Probably the same thing that happened to _their_ Marks when Voldemort died. I'm okay, though."

She eyed him suspiciously, but when he simply stared back she sighed, knowing she would get nothing more from him. "What about the stunner? From your shield, I mean. It didn't work for Harry..."

Draco looked surprised. "I didn't even _think_ of that. But no, it didn't work." He frowned, seeming thoroughly bewildered.

Ginny moved towards the exit, waving for him to follow. "Come on, let's get back to the others. I'll explain on the way."

She was surprised and more than a little pleased when he stepped forward and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. It was such a simple gesture, but as they turned and made their way back through the Ministry and he kept holding on, it meant everything.

- - - - -

Everyone who had fought now walked up the long path leading into Hogwarts (anyone unable to walk, like Blaise, carried on stretchers), ready to tell those gathered within the good news. Draco watched Ginny as she talked animatedly with her brother, her hair blowing free in the wind. He knew that _she_ knew more had happened to him today than he let on, but she also knew him well enough to let it go, for which he was grateful.

Maybe he would tell her one day how close he came to dying at his own father's hands, how if Potter had waited just _one more moment_ to cast the Killing Curse, Lucius would have had the time to finish his own _Avada Kedavra_ instead of just getting out the "Avada" half...maybe one day. But not this one. He wasn't sure he was ready to talk about it just yet himself, and even if he was, he didn't want Ginny to have to deal with that knowledge...at least not right now.

She hung back to allow him to catch up, apparently whatever conversation she had been having with the Weasel King finished. "You're not still sore over what I did, are you?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I _told_ you not to go near Potter. If not for Blaise, you would have _died_. You realize that, don't you?" He had spoken with Dumbledore and Potter earlier, comparing reports more or less, and Draco had learned then of the role Ginny had played. He had stubbornly ignored her ever since.

She sighed. "I did what had to be done, Draco. It's in the past, and I'm alive and well; so's Blaise." She smiled lightly, taking his hands. "Come on, Draco, be mad at me tomorrow. I want to enjoy today."

He wanted to stay angry at her, he really did, but try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to—he had come far too close to losing her today, both through his own death and hers. There was also the matter of his pre-certain-death revelations of marriage to consider. As he brought an arm around her waist, basking in the warmth of her pleased smile, he wondered when he would tell her all that he had discovered about his hidden desires, so secret not even he had been able to see them. Now wasn't the right time...but soon, perhaps.

"Are you going to help Harry round up the rest of the Death Eaters?" she asked, tilting her head curiously.

He was silent a moment, pondering the question. "Probably. I won't be able to really rest until I know that they're all dealt with, I don't think. Leaderless or no, they'll still be a nuisance, I'm sure."

She nodded. "Right, I'm going with you then."

He groaned. "_Ginny_..."

"Don't even try it, Draco Malfoy," she said stubbornly. "If you're going, so am I."

He shook his head. "We'll see." But they both knew she would.

Hogwarts drew nearer now, the great entryway doors within shouting distance. Draco raised his eyebrows as a girl suddenly tore out of the castle like the very devil was on her heels. She pelted across the grounds, eating up the distance in a way that he would have claimed impossible were he not witnessing it with his own eyes.

"Who is that?"

Ginny was leaning forward a little, squinting, and then her eyebrows suddenly rose as well when she recognized the girl. "She's in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class...Sarah Dannahey, I think. A Ravenclaw...reminds me of a less bossy version of Hermione."

"Well what the bloody hell is she doing?"

Ginny shrugged. "Dunno."

As the girl got closer, it was clear she was heading towards one person in particular. She suddenly cried out, "Harry!" and threw herself at the man directly after. Draco's eyebrows rose a little higher at the girl's behavior, then shot into his hairline when Potter started snogging the girl like she was the very oxygen he breathed. Ginny was laughing like mad at his side, clutching at her ribs.

"And what is so bloody funny, Weasley?"

She wiped her eyes, still shaking with lingering laughter. "I can't believe it!" she gasped. "Blaise was _right_! He was around Harry for about _two minutes_ and guessed that he'd fallen for a student, and he was _right_."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I can't watch this—it's sickening."

"Oh come on, it's sweet."

"You say everything even remotely romantic is sweet."

She grinned. "I can't help that I'm a romantic person, can I?" Her grin turned into a slow, seductive sort of smile that made his breath catch in his throat. She trailed her fingers over his chest and down his abdomen, fingering his belt teasingly. "Does that bother you?" she asked in a breathy whisper, eyes dark and playful.

Oh yes, he would _definitely_ be telling her about those marriage revelations very soon.

- - - - -

A/N - _Well_, I _had_ planned to write an epilogue, but all the loose ends seem to be tied up quite nicely and writing more would be like beating a dead horse, SO I think I'm actually going to just leave it at this.

To all those who read, who ever reviewed, but _especially_ to those who reviewed almost every chapter—thank you _so_ so much for all the encouragement. I have read each and every review I have ever received _ever_, and I appreciate each and every one. I can't tell you how grateful I am.

If you'd like to read more by me, you can check out my newest novel-length D/G entitled _Not Quite Fate._ Or you can visit my profile page and browse through my one-shots. Thanks!


End file.
